


Quadrumvirate

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Is Not Hopelessly Oblivious, Arthurian Mythology references, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Camelot, Canon Rewrite, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Courage, Crystal Cave (Merlin), Descent into Madness, Dragons & Dragonlords, Druids, Emotional Roller Coaster, Episode: s02e03 The Nightmare Begins, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Druid Names, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Excalibur, F/M, Families of Choice, Fate & Destiny, Fear of Discovery, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Morgana (Merlin), Justice, Lord Emrys, Madness, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Artifacts, Magical Creatures, Magical Tattoos, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Merlin is a Sneaky Bastard, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mythology - Freeform, Once and Future King, Once and Future Queen, Phoenixes, Politics, Possession, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), READ NOTES, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Scheming, Screw Destiny, Season/Series 02, Self-Doubt, Series Rewrite, Sneaking Around, Social Issues, Social Justice, Social Outcast, Spells & Enchantments, Strength, Strong Female Characters, Swords & Sorcery, Teamwork, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Temporary Character Death, Treachery, Treason, Uther Pendragon Bashing, Wish Fulfillment, becasuse Why the Hell Not, not just Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 165,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Merlin, despite the dragon’s warning, reveals himself to Morgana and offers a helping hand. Arthur finds out about Morgana and then about Merlin. But instead of going to his father to have them on a pyre, he helps them.Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen start working on helping magic users and generally everyone, whom Uther dismisses as unimportant. The four of them stand united, even against the forces of destiny.So much for Kilgharrah’s prophecies...
Relationships: Aithusa & Kilgharrah (Merlin), Aithusa & Merlin (Merlin), Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Gwen & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon, Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Kilgharrah & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Huntih (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Mordred & Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Knights of the Round Table, past Uther Pendragon/Vivienne (Merlin), past Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 685
Kudos: 1349
Collections: An Assortment of Damn Good Fics, Our Poor Lovable Merlin





	1. Reveal the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, based on how things could have gone in my opinion, if Merlin made his own decisions, instead of listening to the dragon. (Seriously, half of it went the way Kilgharrah said it would, because Merlin did everything, as he was told by the dragon.)

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy._

_His name: Merlin._

* * *

Merlin was cleaning up in Gaius’ chambers, while his mentor was away, when the door burst open. He whirled around to see Morgana, shaking and pale, still dressed in her nightgown.

“Is Gaius here?” she asked desperately.  
  
Merlin shook his head. “Er, no he’s not here at the moment. He should be back soon though.”  
  
Morgana closed the door and took a step closer. “I need to speak to him. Where is he?”  
  
“He’s gone to see the King. What’s wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can.” he said quietly, leaning closer.  
  
Her pale green eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I’m scared, Merlin. I don’t understand anything anymore. I need to know what’s happening. _Please_.”  
  
Merlin frowned a bit. “Gaius will be back soon. He’ll be able to help you.”

“He won’t. I don’t want any more remedies. They won’t do any good. It’s magic, Merlin.”  
  
Merlin blanched at the word. Did she know? She really knew she had magic? “What?” he asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
“I’m your friend, you know I wouldn’t make this up.” she whispered  
  
Merlin nodded. “Of course.”  
  
“Then you believe me? You think it’s magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it, so I don’t have to keep feeling like I’m imagining it.”

Merlin searched her face. Scared, alone and desperate. _’To hell with Gaius and the dragon.’_ he thought hotly. _’She’s my friend. I’m going to help her.’_

Merlin sighed. “It is magic, My Lady.” he said quietly. “Of the strongest kind. You’re a seeress. Someone, who sees the possible future in dreams. And seeing your current state, something else had happened as well.”

Morgana bit her lower lip. “I set fire to my room.” she whispered, scared.

Merlin groaned, already feeling older, by three decades. “You’re a witch, then. Someone, who are born with their magic and usually it mainfests in late childhood or early teens. But since you grew up in this environment…” he made a gesture, “it mainfested later.”

Tears rolled down her face. “You’re awfully clam about this. I’m a monster and you still…”

“If I called you a monster, Morgana, I’d be a hypocrite.” he said. Morgana blinked at him trough her tears.

“What do you mean?”

Merlin brought her hands up and cupped them in his. He looked her in the eyes. “Watch.” he glanced down at their joined hands and let the warmth of his magic flood his body. **“Bl** **óstma.”** (Flower) he whispered. He heard Morgana gasp, as his eyes changed to gold for a second. Then, when he opened her hand, there was a small blue flower.

“You’ve magic!” she gasped, as she watched the flower, before her gaze met his.

“I was born with it.” he answered quietly. “I could move objects with my mind even before I could walk. I nearly drove my mother mad. She says my eyes were gold the first time I opened them and only later did they change to blue.”

Her eyes were wide. “But… that’s impossible.”

„Yet, it happened with me.“ he said.

„Then... why come to Camelot?“

„I needed to learn, how to control it. Gaius helped. Then... I found a reason for my magic.“

She raised an elegant eyebrow. „What reason?“

„To protect Arthur.“ he said. „During the feast, I slowed time to tackle him away from the dagger and I drpped the chandelier on the witch. I conjured the wind, that took the flame to destroy the Afanc. I enchanted Lancelot’s spear to slay the griffin. Just to name a few.“

Her eyes widened. „You saved him and you save us... all the time.“

He smiled. „That’s my destiny.“

She raised an eyebrow. „Care to elborate?“

„Have you ever heard the Prophecy of Emrys?“

Her brows furroved in thought. „Yes. Uther had us learn those briefly, so we could identify druids and magic-users better.“

He smiled. „So, Arthur is the Once and Future King...“

He spent hours telling her of the prophecy and of all the things he did and learned. They shared tears and laughs, until Gaius entered. That was, when Morgana stood gracefully, making it look, as if she was preparing to leave even before the old man had arrived.

„My Lady?“ Gaius questioned. „Can I be of assistance?“

Morgna smiled at Gaius. „No, thank you, Gaius. Merlin was kind enough to help. Good night, Merlin.“

„Good night, Lady Morgana.“

Once Morgana was gone, Gaius looked sharply at his ward. „What you’ve been doing, Merlin?“

Merlin shook his head. „Abslolutely nothing. We just shared stories. it helped ease her mind after a nightmare, without having to take another of the sleeping potions.“

The old physician gave his ward a sharp look, before moving about, readying for bed. Merlin went to sleep without a word.

* * *

Beneath Camelot, the Great Dragon roared enraged. „ _Merlin_! What you’ve done foolish _boy!“_

Destiny had been changed, turning down a road, where not even Kilgharrah could tell, where it would go. It was not a good thing. The warlock might just have placed the future of Albion into peril.

For the rest of the night, he raged and roared, trying to call out to the sleeping warlock, to speak with him about what he’d done. However, much to the reptile’s annoyance, he was ignored.

* * *

A two days later Merlin leafed trough his spellbook, looking for the enchantments he’d need. He had three leather bands in front of him on the bed, which he’d be weaving into a bracelet soon. Once he found the spell he read it trough and picked up one of the bands.

 **„Áwendednesse þisses þwanges goldes.“** (Change this leather gold.)

He smiled triumphantly, when the colour changed. He then proceded to weave them together, adding a green gem into the bracelet, which he’d gotten from a trespassing merchant. When the old man found it would be for a lady, he gave it freely. (Merlin tried telling him, that said lady was just a friend, but he wouldn’t listen.) Just the thought of him and Morgana together made him blush. Not that there could be anything between them- he was a peasant and she was a noble.

 **„Awegadrífan hire ælfsidenna. Ámundaþ swefecung.”** (Chase away her nightmares. Guard her slumber.) His eyes flashed gold and the gem shone softly for a moment, before it faded into nothing.

He smiled and closed his book. From now on, she wouldn’t have to worry about nightmares all the time.

The door opened and his senses tingled. She was back. “Merlin?”

“Going!” he called, grabbing the book and running down from his room into the main room. he smiled and waved her to sit.

“You know, thinking about it, maybe coming here all the time won’t be so good. What if someone comes in unexpected? Uther and Arthur don’t knock.”

Merlin chewed his lip. “Then what? Maybe… your chambers?”

Morgana hummed. “At night. Maybe twice a week?”

Merlin nodded. Then, their eyes met and both of them blushed bright crimson, realising the implications. “Well, it’s not that I would…” Merlin muttered.

Morgana laughed. “I’m not worried Merlin. I know you’re not that type of person, plus I’m equally guilty.”

Merlin hummed, showing her the bracelet. “This is for you.”

Morgana’s eyes widened. “ _Merlin_ …”

Merlin smiled. “I enchanted it. Wear it and it shall chase away your nightmares, until we can get you to control your magic enough, to stop them yourself.”

“Thank you.” she smiled brightly. “It’s beautiful.” she quickly hugged him. Once she pulled away he took the bracelet again and she offered her hand, so Merlin tied it to her wrist.

“Glad to help. But, now, My Lady, if you’d excuse me, I need some sleep. Saving and serving Arthur is quite tiresome. I’ll be going tomorrow for our lesson.”

Morgana smiled and nodded. “Of course, good night. I’ll see myself out.”

Merlin waved and turned towards his room again. Morgana opened the door, but stopped for a second. “Merlin?”

The warlock stopped and looked at her. “Yes, Morgana?”

She smiled. “Thank you for keeping Arthur safe.”

“Gladly. He might be a prat, but he’s my friend.”

Her melodious laughter echoed in his mind even after she left, lulling him to sleep. Gaius found him in bed an hour later, with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue about Old English. I used Old English Translator for the words and put them together. If anyone knows a reliable text translator for this, than it would be welcome, or even if someone studies languages and knows it.... feel free to leave tips.  
> And tell me what you think of this :)  
> Comments work wonders. They make me update faster.


	2. Secrets in the Dark

Merlin crept trough the corridors, as silently, as he could, his heavy book under one arm. Tonight was the first night of practice with Morgana. The place was silent and deserted, save for and occasional light patrol. He either ducked into an alcove and waited for them to pass or- once- distracted them by making a window open loudly in another corridor, sending the men running that way.

Once in front of her door, he knocked lightly and slid in. She was in her nightclothes, a few candles lit.

„Hello, Merlin.“ she greeted softly.

He smiled. „Good evening, My Lady.“

Morgana rolled her eyes. „Merlin, I’m your student. Call me Morgana. If you insist on calling me by my title, I will be forced to do the same, _Lord Emrys_.“

Merlin blushed and spluttered, causing her to giggle. “Alright, _alright_.” he huffed. “Morgana, then.”

She nodded, satisfied. “Much better.” she scooted a bit farther on her bed and gestured for Merlin to sit.

“What’s the most problems you have?” he asked. “Other than the dreams…”

She shrugged. “Things explode. Or… catch fire, like a few days ago.”

“So… controlling fire.” he hummed. “The spell for fire is _forbærne._ But before you say it, close your eyes and try finding a warmness in your body. Mostly around the belly and the heart.”

Morgana closed her eyes and did, as Merlin asked. A few minutes later, a small smile crept to her face. “I found it.”

“Good. Try coaxing it out. Don’t force it, because it won’t end well. Just poke at it. When you feel a change, hold out your hand and say the spell.”

For a second there, was silence, then Morgana whispered. **“Forberne.”** nothing happened. “ **Forberne**.”

“No, no.” Merlin said. “You have to say the spell correctly. It’s _forbærne_.”

Morgana looked at him and bit her lower lip, before trying again. “ _Forbærne.”_

“Exactly.” he smiled. “Now, focus on your magic again and say the spell.”

She closed her eyes again and Merlin felt the rise of magic. She was powerful. She could grow to be a Priestess even, if trained well. **“Forbærne.”** her eyes flashed a dull gold and a tiny flame appeared in her hand. “It worked!” she cheered. But then, a moment later, the flame flickered out, causing her to pout.

Merlin laughed. “You’re a fast learner. Try it a few times and once you’ve mastered it, we might move on to another spell, if you aren’t tired. Is that alright?”

She nodded. “Perfect.”

As it turned out, in the end she did tire out, by the time she mastered the spell well enough to light and extigunish a fire big enough for the fireplace. She was tired, Merlin could see that, but she seemed lighter. Happier.

As he stood up, her looked down at the spellbook in his hand. “Is there a chance for me to hide this somewhere here? If I get caught coming here, Arthur may be able to save me with a few days in the stocks. But if they find a spellbook with me, it’s a one-way to the pyre.”

She frowned, fear flashing in her eyes. “Of course. There’s a small secret part of my wardrobe, that Gwen doesn’t know about. I’ll hide it there.”

He nodded. “Good. For the next few sessions, I’ll teach you the Old Language, so you will not have so much problem with saying the spells. Then, I’ll teach you another handy trick.” he grinned.

She beamed, standing up and skipping over, to hug him. “You’re a wonderful friend, Merlin.”

Merlin chuckled, patting her back. “Anything for a friend. Keep your bracelet on. If you think the nightmares might be returning, the enchantment might be wearing off and I’ll have to redo it again. Tell me then.”

She smiled, stepping back. “I will. Goodnight, Merlin.”

“Goodnight, Morgana.”

* * *

The creeping trough and distracting guards to get to Morgana’s chambers had become a routine. And every time the guards fell for a trick of two, Merling grew more and more worried. Maybe he should tell Arthur how gullible his men were?

A part of him wanted to, because Camelot’s safety was paramount, but if he did, then Arthur would ask him how did he know about it and that would lead to awkward and unwanted questions.

He tapped lightly on Morgana’s door and slipped in. She was waiting for him, considering his magic book was on her bed, but she was preoccupied with a flame dancing in her hands, eyes a solid gold.

Merlin smiled and clapped, breaking her concentration. “You’re getting better and better with each day.”

She grinned. “I’ve a good teacher.”

Merlin just shook his head, walking up to the book and flipping trough the old pages.

“What will we be doing tonight?”

He didn’t answer for a second. When he found the spell, he tapped it and looked up. “Tonight, I’ll teach you two opposing, but useful spells. How to lock and unlock a door.”

Her eyes glinted curiously. “Can you show me?”

Merlin smiled, pointedly turning towards her unlocked door. **“Behæpsian.”** (to fasten, lock)

His eyes flashed and the lock clicked shut. He waved his hand and spoke the spell for her to hear. **“Aliese”** (open, set free) with another flash of his eyes, the lock was free.

He turned back to her. “So, I’ll teach you how to do this and then I’ll show you how to read in the Old Tongue. I’m afraid, I’ve too much work for tomorrow and the day after. So I won’t be able to come, so you’ll have to practice on your own.”

She nodded understandingly. “It’s alright. You’ve already done so much for me. Only because I keep loosing sleep, you shouldn’t.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are your dreams bothering you again?”

She shook her head. “Not now. Just in general.”

He chuckled. “You know, being Camelot’s secret magical protector and Arthur’s manservant at the same time, isn’t sleep firendly either.”

She shook her head. “You should get a raise. You’re risking your life more, than a knight.”

“I’m not doing it for the money.”

“I know.” she smiled.”You’re a good man like that. But still. Tell me if I can help with anything.”

“Will do.” he nodded. “Now, shall we move on to more practice?”

Tomorrow, he’ll be most likely dead on his feet and will have even less patience for Arthur’s idiocy, but it was worth it. Morgana was a good friend and helping friends was what he’d been doing for a good while now, since coming to Camelot.

Damn the dragon and his apocaliptic prophecies. From now on, he’ll shape his own destiny.


	3. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur grows suspicious. Gwen and Morgana worry for Merlin. Merlin does not give a shit about what Kilgharrah has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days after ep 5-6, "Beauty and the Beast", where Uther marries a troll.  
> Gwen finds out during that time, out of accident. Once she finds out, Merlin tells her and Morgana, that Catrina is a troll. Morgana tries to help Gaius convince Uther, that Catrina is a troll, but he still does not listen. Before Arthur drinks the potion/poison, he calls out Morgana acting suspiciously, like Merlin. After the near-death, he dismisses it, to recooperate and to get Camelot back into order. But, he does not forget...  
> Other than that, there are no changes, so I skipped that part.

Merlin may say whatever he wanted, but Arthur was no fool.

“This has to stop, Merlin.” he said one morning, setting aside his paperwork. His father was still in a rage after having married a troll and almost making said troll inherit Camelot and was too distracted to resume his duties. So, for the time being, Arthur took over most of them.

His mansterwant stopped his cleaing and looked up, utterly confused. But it wouldn’t fool Arthur. “What has to stop, Arthur?”

“Your affections for the Lady Morgana. There can never be anything between the two of you.” he stated simply. “If my father found out, you’d find your head on the chopping block.”

Merlin spluttered and stared at him, wide-eyed. “There’s nothing between us!” he hissed. “I’ve absolutely no idea, what you’re talking about, _Sire_.”

With those words, Merlin stomped off, laundry basket in hand. Arthur sighed, rubbing his face. _’Better speak with Morgana soon, so she won’t lead on the poor fool.’_

But, right now, he had some paperwork to finish.

* * *

Gwen watched, perplexed, as Merlin stormed past, without a word, fumming. He was in a bad mood and it seemed nature was answering. Slowly, dark clouds were rolling in, promising heavy downpour.

A few days ago she would have laughed at the notion of nature answering to someone’s moods. But now, it didn’t seem so far-fetched. Not after finding out that her two best friends had magic. Admittedly, it had been a slip-up of theirs one night, while dealing with Lady Catrina, who turned out to be a troll…

She was so glad, that Uther didn’t marry that hideous creature in the end. Plus, Arthur was safe too. (It still sent shivers down her spine. That creature had almost killed Arthur, just to get the throne and riches of Camelot…)

Shaking her head, Gwen moved towards Morgana’s chambers, fresh flowers in hand. She tapped lightly, just when thunder rolled overhead. She glanced out, trough a window. Could Merlin be possibly poowerful enough to intentinally- or unintentionally- control the weather trough his moods?

She slipped into the room, just as the heavy downpour started. “Good day, My Lady.” she greeted happily.

Morgana sighed. “So much for that. I wanted to go for a ride, but it’s not to be.”

Gwen put the flowers in a vase and looked outside. “What do you think, how powerful Merlin is?” she whispered.

Morgana blinked. “Very powerful. I haven’t seen what he really can do, but I know he’s powerful, why?”

“Because,”Gwen whispered, glancing at the door, “a few minutes ago he stormed past me without saying hello and he seemed ready to explode. I could _feel_ the magic around him and I swear, the first flash of lightning came, when he scowled.”

Morgana gulped. “Arthur must have pissed him off. And since he’s helping me learn, his magic is more free. Or so, that what he’d told me a few days ago. I can believe he has enough power for such a thing. Hadn’t asked Gaius yet, but I think he could do it. He did say once, that he killed a High Priestess with a lightning.”

Gwen’s eyes bulged. “Now, I’m really happy he’s our friend and not our enemy.”

Morgana hummed. “Same here. Now come on, let’s find my scatter-brained foster brother and ask him, how he pissed off Merlin so much.” she stood up from her bed, bu stopped, when a knock came.

She shared a look with Gwen. They weren’t expecting anyone and Uther was in a council meeting, so it couldn’t be him. “Come in!” she called.

The door opened and Arthur stepped in. “Morgana can we… “ his gaze flickered to Gwen, “good day, Guinevere.”

Gwen smiled and curtsied teasingly. “Prince Arthur.”

“So, what do you want?” asked Morgana, eyebrow arching elegantly.

Arthur huffed and closed the door. “You shouldn’t lead him on, you know. If you get caught, father will have his head.”

Morgana blinked in confusion. “Excuse me, Arthur, but I’ve no idea, what you’re talking about.”

“Merlin.” he huffed out. “I can see the looks you share, Morgana.” he crossed his arms.

Morgana scoffed. “There’s nothing between us. Besides, even if there was, you’re not in a position to tell me off. Considering your feelings for Gwen.” she said. Arthur went wide-eyed and Gwen gasped. “So, before you say anything, we might as well addmit it, that we’ve been eyeing each other’s servants.”

“I _haven’t_ been _eyeing_ anyone.” huffed the Prince.

“No, you haven’t” the Lady said, “and I’m blonde.”

Arthur bristled. “Morgana…”

“I won’t say a word about you and you won’t say a word about me.” she said, standing up and shoving Arthur out the door. “Now, go do your princely duties and once you’re done, speak with Merlin. He deserves an apology,” she lowered her voice, “mainly because I went to him first.”

Arthur’s blue eyes went comically wide. But, before he could say anything, Morgana slammed the door in his face and leaned against it. A minute later, the clatter of boots was heard.

Morgana sighed and looked at her wide-eyed friend. “This did not happen.”

Gwen nodded. “It didn’t happen at all. We weren’t speaking about Merlin and Arthur was never here.”

Morgana smiled. “You’re a good friend, Gwen.”

* * *

Arthur huffed irrately. He didn’t fancy Gwen. Or he did? She was kind and loving. She was always helpful and her eyes were the most beautiful… okay, maybe he fancied Gwen a little. Or maybe a lot, as she seemed to be his voice of reason, when Morgana’s words had no effect. Like in Ealdor…

Arthur groaned. _’Why I’m thinking about Gwen, when I should be ready to skin the idiot?’_

Merlin had not come with his dinner, so he had to get a passing serving girl to bring it up. And now, Merlin had not been there to prepare him for bed. Usually, he would just get another servant, but his irritation for the day had been too much, to deal with anyone, other than Merlin. (Mainly because he could get away with throwing things at Merlin.)

His angry musings were interrupted, when he noticed a shady figure on the corridor, turning towards the dungens. Who would go there at this time and why?

His irritation at Merlin forgotten, Arthur decided to follow the figure. In the faint orange glow of the torches, he noticed the fine fabric of the cloack. Some noble or knight, no doubt.

It was dark blue with druidic symbols sewn around the edges, glowing gold. Not a noble. _A sorcerer_. His hand itched for his sword, only to realise he didn’t have it on his belt. Cursing silently, he decided just to follow from a safe distance and see, what the sorcerer wanted.

They went past the guards undisturbed- the men were playing dice and both scrambled from their seats, when the sorcerer sent the dice down a corridor, away from their posts. Arthur decided he’d have a word with them the next day, about not playing during shift.

He cursed his wandering mind. In a second, the cloacked figure was nearly out of his sight, tough he saw a flash of blue, just in time. He followed as quietly, as he could, not daring to take a torch. However, the sorcerer did take one and once more, Arthur heard whispered words, and a flame sprang to life.

The figure moved fast- obviously, he knew the passage well. Not to mention, unlike Arthur, the stranger had light. Arthur had to keep his hand on the wall and walk carefully, while still trying to keep up.

Soon tough, they arrived at a flight of stairs and the figure skipped down. Arthur crept after him, carefully sticking to the shadows.

“Why won’t you let me sleep?” asked the sorcerer. The voice was somewhat familiar, but the echoes distorted it enough, so Arthur didn’t recognise it. Shame- if he could catch this one…

“What you’ve been thinking, Young Warlock?” growled out a much deeper voice. “Revealing yourself to the witch!”

Warlock, witch? Weren’t they the ones of the many magic users, who had the most powerful magic? They were the most dangerous, if what his father said, held true. And there were two in Camelot!

“She’s a friend and she was scared! I can help her!”

“You’re jeopardising your destiny!” the older, deeper voice warned. Arthur took a chance and peered out. He nearly revealed his presence in shook. There, in front of the cloacked warlock, was a massive, gold-scaled dragon. (He heard rumours of a dragon beneath the castle, but he never believed it. Now, he had to reconsider that.)

“How is it jeopardising my destiny? I’m helping her! She would not harm Camelot!” the warlock growled back.

“Arthur is the Once and Future King! It’s your duty to protect him! And now, you revealed yourself to the witch! She will turn against you and Arthur and ruin the united Albion you will bring!” the dragon snapped.

Arthur’s head reeled. He’d heard of that once… _somewhere_. Once and Future King… and this warlock was protecting him? The son of Uther Pendragon, who burns every magic user he can get his hands on? _Why_?

“She will not!” the warlock snapped back. “Morgana’s kind-hearted. She loves Arthur, like her brother. She may not agree with Uther, but she would never harm Arthur!”

Arthur felt like someone had slapped him in the face with a dead fish. Morgana was the witch? _Morgana had magic?_ This was getting too much.

“Now, she may love Arthur, like they are siblings.” said the dragon, “but her heart will turn to darkness and she will be your undoing!”

Morgana? Turning evil? Impossible. _’But she has magic.’_ Arthur thought. Yet, it seemed impossible. Magic or no, Morgana was a kind, compassionate woman, who was not afraid to defend what was right.

“We are alike.” the warlock said. “She was born with her powers, just like I was!”

Arthur couldn’t breath. That was possible? _To be born with magic?_ (It made sense. If Morgana truly did have magic, she couldn’t study. She wouldn’t be a fool to study.)

The dragon growled. “You and the witch are like day and night. She is the darkness to your light. The hatered to your love. She will raise Arthur’s bane and she will be responsible for the darkness.”

 _“Enough!”_ the warlock snapped. His voice carried such authority, that it seemed impossible. “Arthur shall be King in his own right, when his time comes. I shall be his shield against magic, when need be. And Morgana shall be his moral compass, as she had been all this time. I refuse to believe, that someone like her, turns evil.”

“If you continou down this path, Young Warlock, you are jeopardising the peace of Albion.” the dragon warned, shifting on the rock. “I cannot guide you further, if you insist on doing this.”

“Then you shall not.” the warlock said, his voice flat and cold. “I am the Lord of Druids, High Priest of the Old Religion and the Master of Life and Death, I shall be master of my own destiny. As will Morgana and Arthur. We will chose our own paths.”

The dragon’s wings snapped open. “Then, do not seek my council again, Emrys.” it growled.

Arthur gulped. He knew that name. Emrys was the name in the druidic prophecies, the most frequent one. And if what the man stated just now about who he was, was true, he had tremendous amount of power and authority in the magical world.

The dragon’s gold eyes turned to his hiding spot and Arthur’s blood ran cold. “Come out, Young Pendragon. Hiding in useless.”

Arthur gulped and stepped out into the light. The cloacked warlock- _Emrys_ \- stiffened and the dragon chuckled, before taking flight, the chain rattling heavily.

“Useless, cryptic reptile.” Emrys growled quietly, so Arthur barely heard it.

For a moment, their eyes met. Arthur could see burning gold eyes peer at him from under the hood. Then, the man bowed respectfully. “You shouldn’t wander at night, King Arthur. It is not safe.”

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but it was useless. The warlock started chanting and his gold eyes seemed to burn brighter. An unnatural gust of wind came and carried the cloaked figure of his protector away.

However, for now, only one thought was circling trough his head.

“I’m not even King yet.” he muttered into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer, than i thought it would be, but I like it.  
> As for why Merlin has gold eyes when turning to Arthur? He intentionally pushes some magic to the surface, to change his eye colour, so Arthur has even less possibility of recognising him.  
> Tell me what you think. Comments are welcome and make me update faster :3


	4. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Merlin was on the verge of a panic attack. Arthur had seen him and had followed him down into the dragon’s cave. He had most likely heard at least half of his conversation with the dragon. And now, the Prince knew, that there was a warlock in Camelot. And he knew, that Morgana was a witch.

Oh… gods. He’d have to warn Morgana. She’ll be really pissed, that he’ll wake her, but it’s for her safety. Pulling the cloack tighter around himself and grabbing his Sidhe staff, he swept out of the room, hoping beyond hope, that Morgana will be safe.

Gaius will kill him for this, but even that could wait.

He hadn’t taught Morgana telephaty yet, but it was his best shot at the moment. _“Morgana.”_

Nothing. _“Morgana, wake up.”_

Still no answer. _“Morgana wake up. If you can hear me, direct your magic into your thoughts and I’ll hear your answer.”_

 _“Arthur is here. In my room.”_ came her frightened reply.

Merlin cursed the Old Ways under his breath, before gripping his staff and muttering the same teleportation spell, as before.

When the whirl of magic died down, he was nauseous, like never before in his life. But he fought it down and stood, straight, leaning on his staff, seeing Arthur by her door, while Morgana sat in bed, a frightened expression on her face.

“What are you doing here, Emrys?” Arthur hissed.

“I could ask the same, King Arthur.” Merlin answered calmly, using some magic to distort his voice. It wouldn’t do good for Arthur to recognise him. “I came, when my frightened charge called for me.”

Arthur’s blue eyes darkned dangerously. “ _Your charge_?” he repeated in a low voice. “She’s the daughter of Camelot.”

“I believe you’ve heard enough of my conversation with the dragon, to know, that the order of the Old Religion rests on my shoulders, as the Last High Priest and as the Lord of Druids.” he repeated calmly. “She has magic, as you know. Powerful too, which would get her killed, under your father’s tyranny. Unknowingly, she sent out a plea, when her magic went out of control. I came and I decided to help her control it.”

“Help her?” Arthur stopped. Merlin saw the hesitation in his eyes and wondered, just how much had the Prince heard.

“How much of my conversation with the dragon have you heard, King Arthur?”

Arthur seemed to snap out of his daze and gently closed Morgana’s door. “Enough to know, that you’re supposedly protecting me.”

Merlin smiled under his hood and held out a hand. “I protect you, indeed, even when we’re miles apart. I assure you, sorcery is not all _dark_ , as your father claims.” his eyes blazed gold and the word rolled off of his tongue easily. **“Léohtfruma.”** (source of light)

Slowly, a blue-white ball of light formed above his hand and slowly floated towards the two others.

“It was you!” Arthur gasped. “ _You_ sent the light, to the Caves of Balor, when I was going for the Mortaeus Flower!” then, his gaze snapped from the ball. “Where were you?”

Merlin sighed. “As I said, King Arthur,” he pressed quietly, “miles away. I was fighting to stay alive, as much, as you were.”

Arthur’s blue eyes were wide. “And you helped me. Why?”

Merlin chuckled quietly. “You’ve heard me and my friend, down in the caves. I’ve no doubt, you know the answer. As for the Lady Morgana, I help her, because she is kin.”

Arthur glanced at Morgana. “Not that I would ever believe she could turn evil… but even we know that Prophecy of yours. If it’s that Prophecy, why are you so sure you can change it?”

“What is the reason for power, if we cannot use it?” Merlin returned. “That Prophecy states she would turn to darkess and it states you shall fall early, never to see the fruit of your work, to bring about the Golden Age. I disagree. We all have a choice, in how our fates are shaped. She deserves a chance to stand by your side, compassionate, as she is, just as you deserve to see that peaceful land you are yet to build.” he hummed and looked both of them in the eyes. “Together, we shall change that Prophecy for the better, for there is always a choice.”

Arthur and Morgana shared a look. “I’d never hurt you Arthur, you know that.”

Arthur bit his lower lip and gave a slow nod.

“I only ask you to remember one thing, when making your decisions, King Arthur.” Merlin said quietly. Eyes of blue and green snapped to him again. “There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in the hearts of men.”

Then, with a few muttered words, he was gone.

* * *

“Rise and Shine, sleepyhead!”

Arthur groaned at the insufferably cheerful voice of his manservant, as the idiot threw the curtains open.

“Go away, _Mer_ lin.” he groaned, flipping a pillow over his head, to return into darkness.

“You have a council meeting in an hour.” Merlin said, yanking his covers down. Arthur hissed, as the cold morning light bit into his bare skin. He was sitting upright in a second, glaring daggers at Merlin, who of course, was already laying out his clothes for the day. “Breakfast is on the table, hurry, you prat.”

Arthur grumpled. Having followed Emrys last night to the dungeons and then into Morgana’s room, he didn’t really have much sleep. Not after Morgana told him, comfirming what he’d heard from the dragon. That she had magic.

Arthur made no promises. After last night’s shooking revelations, he really didn’t know, where he stood with magic.

Morgana, his sister in all, but blood, had magic. And then, there was an extremely powerful warlock, who’d been helping him all this time and was now helping Morgana. (His father claimed, that magic was evil. Arthur… wasn’t sure he believed that now.)

Not after seeing that ball in Emrys’ hand- the ball of light, that had saved him in the Caves of Balor. And Morgana didn’t have an evil bone in her body either…

He groaned, as he threw himself in his chair for breakfast. _’Just thinking about it makes my head hurt.’_

“You look awful.” said Merlin, breaking him from his musings.

Arthur glared. “Ah, _thank you_ , Merlin.”

Merlin held up his hands defensively. “No, no. Seriously. Are you going to be ill?”

Arthur scowled. “No. I just had a bad night’s sleep.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I should bring a sleeping potion from Gaius for tonight?”

“No.” the Prince growled, “Just leave me now. Go, help Gaius or something. I want to be alone, for a while.”

Curiousty and concern flickered trough Merlin’s face, before he bowed elegantly. “Sire.”

 _’Elegantly, just like Emrys had last night.’_ he thought. Arthur shook his head sharply. Now his thoughts were all about that misterious Druid Lord.

He really should be reporting the man to his father, but… if Emrys died, Arthur was sure he’d follow the man to an early grave, if he really had been helping with most magical problems. And, to be frank, Arthur had no desire to die young.

He stabbed his sausage savagely. He should report to his father. He knew of a warlock hiding in their very midst. In the city.

 _There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in the hearts of men._ The words were like a distant, presistent echo.

If he reported Emrys, Arthur would risk his own life. As uncomfortable, as it was, he owed his life to Emrys, _at least_ for what he’d done in the caves. (And by how the man shaped his words, there had been more times as well.)

_There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in the hearts of men._

But, if he didn’t report, he’d be complicit of treason. His father’s laws were absolute.

_There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in the hearts of men._

But Morgana was his sister in all, but blood. Compassionate and kind. She had not harmed anyone. Neither had Emrys.

_There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in the hearts of men._

But Morgana had magic. Emrys had magic. And magic was evil- or at the very least, against his father’s law. He should report both of them.

_There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in-_

“Goddamn it!” he growled, pushing away his plate and glaring out his window. Let him be damned for it, but he will not report the woman, who was like a sister to him. Nor the man, to whom he owed his life.

_There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in the hearts of men._

His father will never have to know about Morgana or Emrys. He hoped, that at least, both magic-users would be more careful now, so they won’t be discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy. If I am happy, it is easier to write. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Oh, the ball of light is from S1 E4, The Poisoned Chalice. I don´t exactly know if there was a spell for it, Merlin only muttered half-eligible things in the Old Tongue. So I made up a spell for it.


	5. What Lies in His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has some problems with his feelings, concerning his father´s stance on magic.

Arthur was in a bad mood.

Wait, no. Scratch that. He felt _horrible_.

Due to an all-powerful warlock sneaking around his castle- well, technically, his father’s, but details; who cares for _details?-_ he had lost precious beauty sleep. Then, he found out, that his foster sister was a witch. And that said all-powerful warlock had been trying to help Morgana, while helping _him_.

That alone, was awful enough to make a man want to crawl in a hole and die. (After all, he’d just found out, that his father was _seriously_ prejudiced and possibly mad and countless innocents had been sent to burn and it was also possible, that if the King found out, Morgana would burn, too.)

And now, he’d just barely survived a pointless council meeting. He hoped to relax and catch up on some sleep, but no. Those stupid warning bells just had to ring.

By the time he made it to the throne room, a woman was on her knees, in front of the throne. He wanted to ask what the commotion was about, what warranted such heavy guard, when it was just one person, weaponless, in front of them. Then, he made it to his throne and the question died in his troath.

It was an elderly woman with green-brown eyes and brown hair, streaks of silver in it, signalling her old age. But it was not her face, that gave Arthur the answer. Rather, her clothing. Simple, faded brown dress and green cloack. On her collarbone, peeking out from under her clothing was a triskele tattoo.

_A druid._

Arthur frowned. He couldn’t help, but recall last night’s meeeting with Emrys. He absently wondered, if the Lord of Druids had such marks on his skin. _’Probably.’_ Arthur thought. _’He is their lord… king? Whatever. He leads them, so he surely has a few…’_

“… be burned at the stake tomorrow noon.” his father said.

Those words snapped Arthur out of his musings and he cursed himself. He hadn’t been paying attention, so he didn’t know, _why_ she was to burn.

The guards dragged her away and Morgana stood swiftly from her seat, glaring at his father. Arthur bit the inside of his cheeks.

“She was just here for supplies!” Morgana snapped. “You don’t even know, if she has magic!”

“She’s a Druid, Morgana.” was the King’s cold answer. “She may not have magic, but it’s very likely that she does. Not to mention the Druids are just waiting for a moment of weakness, to strike us down.”

Morgana glared harder. “You’re a bitter, coward man.” she said. Her voice was accusing, sad and fearful all the same. But Arthur was sure, that his father only noticed the bite in it and not the reason for it.

Before his father could retort, Morgana whirled on her heels and swept from the room, her green dress- green suited her strangely well,- flowing behind her.

If he had felt horrible, before making it here, now he felt _utterly_ miserable. _’You’re turning even the kindest of souls against you, father.’_ he thought wearily, quietly walking out.

He didn’t feel like speaking, lest he voice similar thoughts to Morgana.

* * *

He stalled in his chamers for about ten minutes. That was how long he managed. Then, he sent Merlin to polish his armour and headed towards Morgana’s rooms. He tapped lightly, before entering. Gwen was hovering near Morgana, her face filled with worry. She looked helpless. Morgana herself was curled up on the bed, crying.

Arthur frowned. He wasn’t good with feelings. He glanced at Gwen before sitting on the bed and placing a hand on Morgana’s shoulder. “Morgana…”

Morgana sobbed. “He’s so cruel. She just wanted to _feed_ her people.”

“Morgana…” he tried again. She wiped away her tears, her pale green eyes shining with unrestained terror. It made his insides churn.

Their eyes met and Arthur felt like someone had punched him in the gut. She lived in terror. A daugter of magic, ward to the man, who killed her kind without end.

 _Magic is evil. It corrupts the soul._ His father’s voice said in his head.

Morgana, however, wasn’t evil. She was just terrified. Emrys wasn’t evil either, otherwise he would not have saved his life, Arthur thought.

 _He is a coward. You have not seen his face, he hides in the dark. Dark, like his soul._ That tought, again, came in his father’s voice.

 _There’s no evil in sorcerey, only in the hearts of men._ Emrys had said.

“Am I the next, Arthur?” she whispered. The question left his pained and breathless, as if a horse had tampered over him. “Will I burn too, like that poor woman? I do have magic.” she whispered. “Possibly, the woman’s only crime is being born with the free folk. She may not even have magic.”

“Morgana…”

“Am I evil?” she breathed.

Arthur flinched. He rememered the words of the dragon. The dragon said, that Morgana would ruin his kingdom. Work against Emrys and work against him. Arthur could not believe that. And apperently, neither could Emrys… the man had _stood his ground_ _against a freaking dragon_ , saying that Morgana was good at heart.

“No.” he said, gently pulling her up and into an embrace. “You are not. And I owe my life to Emrys, so he can’t be evil either.”

“Arthur…”

Arthur sighed and stood up, letting her go. “Stay here. I’ll tell father at dinner, that you are ill.” he nodded to Gwen, “Take care of her.”

Gwen smiled, her deep brown eyes shining resolutely. “I will.”

Arthur hummed and whirled on his heels, striding out of the room. As the door closed behind him, he let his thoughts wander. _’If my calculations are correct, Emrys should come to visit Morgana tonight.’_

Time to see for himself, what kind of man Emrys was.

* * *

He felt like a criminal, sneaking about in his own castle, but he managed. Merlin helped him collect the herbs the woman might need, while he got some fresh food. Once the bag of supplies was ready he felt better. He had only told Merlin the absolute necessities, so his manservant had no idea. (He was better off not knowing. Merlin babbled too much, especially under presure. If his father found out he gave the woman supplies and encouraged a magic-user to free her…)

He was resetless all evening and even after Merlin prepared him for bed, he couldn’t sleep. He counted the minutes, until he could leave. Once he deemed it late enough, he quickly got dressed and grabbed the bag from behind his changing screen.

He checked the corridor. The patrol wasn’t here yet. Good. He snuck out, towards Morgana’s chambers. He stopped in front of her door, listening for sounds, that might give away, that she was awake. There was none. He tapped on the door, before opening it.

Morgana was sitting on her bed, playing with a small flame. It was beautiful. “Doesn’t it burn you?” he asked.

Morgana gasped and the flame faded. As she looked up, he could see the last traces of gold fading from her eyes. “I created it, so no, it doesn’t burn. What are you doing here?”

He showed her the bag and strod up to place it on her bed. “When Emrys comes, tell him, that these are the supplies the woman sought. It will cut your time with him, but I couldn’t bare to see an innocent burn. Tell him to get her out.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow. “Your father will send you out after her. If her traces are found and she’s caught…”

“From my limited knowledge of magic, it can erase her traces.” he said. He turned then and opened the door. “Goodnight, Morgana.”

“You’re much better man, than Uther can ever hope to be.” she said.

Arthur left her without a word. Was he better? He’d just broken a law… or possibly, several.

 _What if the law is wrong?_ Merlin’s voice asked, in a tiny nook of his mind. Arthur frowned and shook it away.

This was for an entire village- well, not literally, but the basics were the same. If this woman didn’t make it back with those supplies, an entire camp would suffer.

 _’It’s for an entire community. Not just her…’_ he thought. Yet, after he made it back to his bed, he slept better.

Tomorrow, the pyre won’t be lit, as there won’t be anyone to burn.

* * *

The next morning, he woke before Merlin made it to his chambers. Merlin wasn’t late- _yet_ -, no, Arthur just couldn’t sleep. He tried naping, but it didn’t work. So instead, he got out of bed and dressed.

When he sat at his table, he found a small piece of paper that had not been there before. He knew it, because Merlin- in a rare show of true efficiency- had left it spotless, with only one stack of papers on the right. The small piece, however, was right in the middle, curled up innocently. Blinking at it in surprise, he picked it up and unfolded it.

The writing was elegant, written in the Common Tongue, yet the letters bore a haunting resemblence to the runes of the Old Tongue of Magic. He could tell, that it was deliberate. The writer didn’t wish to give himself away with his handwriting.

**You showed an innocent woman mercy. Not only her, but to her family and friends. The supplies you have left her, will save lives. I thank you for that, My King. I and my kin shall not forget this gesture of peace.**

**Lord of Druids and your faithful servant,**

**Emrys**

Warmness spread trough his body. Maybe now, this mysterious magical protector of his will trust him enough to show himself.

Down the corridor, he could hear Merlin approaching- he told something to another servant. Arthur glanced down at the message, before standing up and tossing it into the dying embers of last night’s fire. Merlin won’t have to know, that a magic-user made it past his guards. The idiot would freak out…

Arthur rolled his eyes, as he sat down. _’Overprotective mother hen.’_

Merlin made it into his chambers in one piece and was shooked silent, seeing him awake. The idiot made a snarky comment about him being capable of dressing up without help, but Arthur was in good mood, after Emrys’ message and he would not let Merlin ruin that.

And his breakfast was delicious too.

However, his mood _was_ ruined, when halfway trough his favourite sausages the warning bells rang, signalling the escape of the druid.

So much for a perfect day…


	6. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of chap 5.  
> Merlin rescues the druid and finds out something unexpected.

He saw, as Arthur left Morgana’s chambers, hastily dressed. So, he’d brought the supplies. Once his King was out of sight, the warlock slipped into Morgana’s chambers.

 _“Morgana?”_ he called, trough mind speech. He taught it to her a few nights back and she had liked it. Before he had left that night, they made a deal, that they would only speak like that, during the sessions, so there was a smaller chance of discovery. Plus, it also helped Morgana practice.

Morgana smiled and gestured at the bag. _“All the supplies she’d need. I saw a piece of paper too. Most likely a note meant for you.”_

Merlin nodded and opened the lid. Indeed, on the very top, was a small piece of paper, folded neetly. He took it out and shook it free. Arthur’s scrawl was almost illegible. Gods, he pitied the nobles in the future…

**Everything she might need, along with some fresh food. Please tell her not to come back. Not while my father wears the crown.**

**A**. **P.**

Merlin smiled. This meant Arthur might be reconsidering the laws. This note was the solid proof, that he didn’t agree with Uther. Not completely.

He beamed at Morgana, waving the small piece of paper. _“We may yet be free, Morgana. When he’s crowned.”_

Morgana’s relief was palpable. _“Good to hear. Now hurry, free that poor woman and don’t worry about our lesson. This is more important.”_

He nodded and flung the bag over his shoulder,destroying Arthur’s magic with a tiny wave of magic. _“Good night, Morgana.”_

_“Good night, Merlin. Be careful.”_

* * *

Avoiding the night patrol and getting past the guards downstairs was ridiculously easy. Maybe he _really_ should tell Arthur. He frowned at the darkness.

 _“Where are you?”_ he called, opening his mind to foreign magic.

 _“Lord Emrys?”_ the voice was shooked and relived all the same. Her magic was soft and gentle. The magic of a half-trained healer, similar to Gaius’.

 _“Yes. Which cell?”_ he repeated the question.

 _“The second one at the back. I’m also chained.”_ she said.

Merlin hurried past the many cells- luckily, they were mostly empty, so there was less chance for him to be seen. He stopped in front of her cell and with a flash of his eyes, the door opened along with her shackles. (It seemed, he had let more magic into the spell, than he originally intended. Gaius was right- he really didn’t know his magic…)

Her eyes went wide at the wordless display of magic, but she stood hurriedly. _“Thank you, My Lord.”_

Merlin nodded, taking her by the hand. He didn’t bother telling her to use his name. He was sure it wouldn’t work anyway. _“Come, I’ll lead you out.”_ he turned and quietly led her towards the corridor, that would take them to the dragon’s cave. _“What’s your name?”_

Shook flickered trough her face. _“Ah, forgive my manners. My name is Ethne.”_

He nodded. He didn’t bother taking a torch. He’d taken a liking to his blue-white ball of light (probably because it proved Arthur, that not all magic was bad). He incanted the spell in his mind and it appeared, hovering a few feet ahead.

Ethne smiled at the sight. As they hurried down, he realised where they were going. _“There’s a dragon in the cave. Uther keeps him chained there. No need to worry about him. Just thought you’d want to know.”_

She nodded.

Once they made it to the cave, the dragon looked up, slightly interested. “Didn’t think I’d see you again, after our last meeting, Young Warlock.”

Merlin shook his hood down, leading Ethne to the small flight of stairs, that led to the dragon’s chains. If they went past that, there would be an exit at the back of the cave. “I’m sure you know, why I’m here.” he answered coldly.

“Uther will pursue her.” the dragon warned.

Merlin glared back. “He does that to all of us. Like this, she and her tribe have a chance at survival.” then, he turned away and gently tugged at the woman’s hand. The sooner they leave, the better he will feel.

After several minutes of walking the stale air shifted, turning cold and fresh. They were near. He stopped, shrugging down the bag and offering it to her. “You’ll find your way out?”

“Yes.” she nodded, taking the bag. “And thank you for the supplies, My Lord.”

He chuckled. “It’s Arthur, who gathered it for you. Morgana stood up for you at court, but Uther will never listen. Arthur… well, he gathered this and passed it to me, with the request of freeing you and asking you not to return, while Uther still rules. It’s dangerous.”

She nodded. “I understand. Tell the Lady Léoma and King Caradoc, that their effort will not be forgotten.”

Merlin blinked at the foreign name. “Léoma? You mean Morgana?”

She nodded. “She will face a choice. For now, she walks your path of peace. Shall she remain with you, for magic’s children her name will be Léoma.”

Merlin smiled at the name. _Light, radiance_. It fit Morgana well.

However, he caught the possibility of dark tidings. “What choice will that be?”

Ethne shook her head. “That I do not know. One choice will lead her to your side. She shall be your bride and together, you shall aid the King. But shall she chose the other path, she will be the hatered to your love. She shall be Cary, the Priestess, who brings Albion’s fall.”

Cary. _Descendant of the Dark One_.

He nodded solemnly. He will tell Morgana about this choice. Maybe she won’t know it is _the_ choice, when it comes, but she will be aware at the very least. Aware, that her path had not been decided yet.

“All of us have a choice. She has this. And King Caradoc shall have his own. It will be their choices, from now on, that shape the future of Albion.”

 _Caradoc_. This time Merlin didn’t have to ask, whom she meant. _Dearly Loved_.

A name, that fit Arthur well, even now. It bode well for his rule as King.

He nodded. “Thank you for your warning. I shall pass these on to them, when the time comes.”

She bowed and dissapeared into the night. Merlin turned on his heels and trudded back the way he came, mind swirling with what he’d been told.

 _’See, you stupid dragon? Morgana does have a choice.’_ he thought triumpanthly.

“Off to bed.” he muttered under his breath. “It’s not like the prat would give me a day off. I will have to surive with only half night of sleep.”

Oh, the trials of being a figure of prophecy. The worst part? Arthur at least, paid for his services. The Tripple Goddess didn’t bother with money…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the world go ´round, so please leave some... :3


	7. The Witchfinder (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius glimpses the Lord of Magic, beneath the facade of cheerful, ocassionally foolish manservant. The Witchfinder appears. Arthur worries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete rewrite of the episode, to fit with my AU. Some dialouges/scenes are from the show. I don´t own those, only the changes I made.

Arthur stood aside, helplessly, as his father raged. Behind him, Merlin was trying to blend into the shadows- if Merlin wasn’t so foolishly loyal, Arthur would have thought he’d try becoming a shadow, just to escape. The courtiers were as silent, as the dead.

“How!” roared his father again. “How could she have escaped?! There were guards and she had magic-restaining cuffs!”

“Perhaps… it was outside help?” Sir Vidor suggested.

Arthur would have liked to strangle the man. Didn’t the bastard see, that his father was already mad enough? (Besides, Arthur didn’t regret what he’d done. Giving supplies and encouraging the warlock. The woman just wanted some food. There was no proof, that she’d ever used magic, while in Camelot.)

“It cannot continue.” his father growled.

“I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished.” Arthur spoke carefully, sensing it was time for him to speak. Of course, it was a half-hearted promise.

“No.” his father looked at him- and for a moment, Arthur had the absurd fear, that he’s transparent, that his father will know he’d helped the woman- and waved a hand. “Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder.”

The courtiers gasped in horror. Arthur had never heard of the man, but his gut coiled uncomfortably.

“Sire,” Gaius spoke, his voice steady and almost calming, “is it necessary to resort to such maesures?”

Arthur shivered. _’If Gaius asks such a question… who is this “Witchfinder”? Gaius had long stopped using magic and even **he** seems uncomfortable.’_

“The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable.” his father stated simply, as if commenting on the weather.

Gaius bowed his head. “Of course, Sire.”

Arthur hoped Emrys had left no traces, that could be incriminating for the warlock or for himself… And he trully hoped, that Morgana will come out of this- whatever _this_ was,- alive.

* * *

Merlin glared at Gaius, as Gaius glared back. “What were you _thinking_ , Merlin?”

Merlin jutted his chin out, sitting up straighter. Perfectly imitating Arthur’s royal stance. His magic boiled beneath his skin and while his eyes remained their natural blue, the air was crackling with his power.

“I was thinking of saving an innocent life.” he hissed. “She had the absolute smallest amount of magic, just as much as you have now. She was a healer, like you. A healer and a mother.”

“You cannot save every…”

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold for a second. “No I cannot save every life. But the innocents I can try. Besides, you’re forgeting Gaius, that I’m supposed to be _their Lord_. What kind of King or Lord leaves his subjects to die, when it’s within his power to save said subject?”

Gaius sighed, tired. “You’re right. It was the right thing to do.” he turned away to busy himself with some colourful potion.

“Besides,” grumped the warlock, after a moment of silence, “Arthur provided the supplies.”

Gaius looked back at him, wide-eyed. “What did you just say, my boy?”

“I said,” he growled out, “ _Arthur_ provided the food, which Ethna had taken back to her people.”

The half-bevildered, half-disbelieving expression on his mentor’s face was worth it. “He helped? How? _Why?_ ”

Merlin shook his head. “You don’t need to know that. All you need to know, that he’s willing to listen and consider magic and man alike. He’s already better, than Uther can ever hope to be. He’s turning into the man, whom I will gladly call my King and to whom I will gladly kneel, when he’s crowned.”

Merlin stood swiftly and with far more grace, than Gaius had ever seen. The aura of authority, that usually shruded Uther and Arthur was now present around his ward too.

“Just… hide your book. And the staff.” the physician muttered at last.

Merlin, without a glance back, headed towards his room.

* * *

Morgana watched fearfully from her window, as under the cover of the night, the carrige (with a massive cage on it) pulled into the courtyard. A couple of guards walked up to the man, who got down.

“I’m expected.” the man’s muffled voice announced.

Gwen walked a little closer, peering out. “Is that him?”

“Yes.” the Lady said faitly.

“What’s that cage for?”

Morgana shivered and prayed to the Tripple Goddess, that her and Merlin would survive. “It hardly bears thinking about.”

The man, Aredian, she’d been told, looked up. Morgana gasped, her heart missing a beat.

She turned away from the window and rubbed the bracelet Merlin had given her. Goddess, let her not have nightmares about the man and about the countless pyres his work must have lit.

* * *

Minutes after Aredian’s arrival, Arthur entered the council chambers right next to his father.

“So where’s he been all this time?” he asked, just a tiny bit suspicious.

“Foreign lands. Whereever the pursuit of sorcerery takes him.” his father answered offhandedly. Arthur really didn’t like the tone he used.

“He does all this in your name?” he raised an eyebrow. They sat down on their thrones.

“The Witchfinder serves no one. He’s a law unto himself.”

Arthur barely hid his frown. _‘And that’s what I fear.’_ However, he was wise enough not to voice those thoughts.

Glancing to his father’s other side, he saw Morgana sitting there, her back like bowstring. Arthur could see the fear in her pale green eyes, even tough she concealed it well. What he also noticed, that her bracelet- the one with the green gem- which she had been wearing for weeks now, without taking it down, was now missing.

_‘Is that bracelet a gift from Emrys?’_ he mused. Most likely… if so, he hoped, Morgana had hidden it well.

Even before he could say anything else to his father, Aredian swept into the chambers, as if he owned the place. The man’s very presence set him on the edge. “Do you smell this? Do you smell it, Uther?” he asked.

Arthur’s eye twiched. He already disliked the man’s attitude and he barely entered.

“Aredian.” his father greeted in a measured tone.

Aredian’s eyes swept over the chamber. “It’s all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It’s infected your great city like a contagion.”

Arthur looked at Morgana. She was sickly pale. _‘You’re the only contagion here.’_ he thought darkly. Never had he feared for anyone. Now, he did. He feared for Morgana- the woman, who was his sister in all, but blood.

And of course, he was also worried for Emrys as well. He hoped the Druid Lord won’t be caught.

“I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian. Thank you for making such haste to be here.” his father said. To the Prince’s horror, his father did truly sound greatful.

Those words seemed to encourage the man, if the cruel gleam in his eyes were anything to go by. “Well, let’s hope I’m not too late, hmm? For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike. You’ve grown lazy, Uther. You’ve grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink of dark oblivion.”

_’Dark oblivion, your ass.’_ Arthur thought. _’Supercilious bastard.’_

However, he voiced none of those thoughts. Instead, he said what his father expected of him. “I am at your disposal, Aredian. The knights will aid you in any way they can.”

The Witchfinder’s cold eyes settled on him. “You must be Arthur.”

He posessed no magic, yet every fibre of his being screamed at him to run from the man or, the best solution would be running him trough. How must Morgana feel then? He twitched at the way he was addressed. “I must be.” he returned, barely keeping the contempt and mockery at bay.

The man gave a thin, slimmy smile. Arthur felt as if someone had poured honey on his back and now, ants were crawling in it. “You're a great warrior. The finest this kingdom has ever known.”

He gave a curt nod, acknowledging the rather empty praise. “Thank you.”

“So you won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of you or your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means, methods honed over decades of study, methods known only to myself.”

_’Bad! This is bad!’_ Arthur thought. He still didn’t know what set him so much on the edge about this man, but if he could have, he would have sent Aredian to the nearest possible pyre.

“We are greatful for your help.” his father answered, ever-diplomatic, not one bit bothered by the air Aredian gave off.

Glancing around Arthur could see the rest of the court was just as restless, as he felt. Like trapped animals. Being a hunter, most of the time, he hated feeling trapped. (Was this how Morgana, Emrys and the rest of their kin felt, ever since his father had banned magic?)

“We are greatful for your help.”

“But gratitude alone can’t keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly.” Aredian commented offhandedly.

“I will pay your price, Aredian, whatever it may be.” his father said.

Arthur’s eyebrow twitched, not missing the significance of those words. _’A man, who hunts sorcerers and gets paid, whenever one is burned. Father, this is your worst idea ever…’_

The man’s eyes gleamed in satisfaction. “Then, I bid you goodnight, Sire.” he said, bowing.

The man was halfway across the room, when Arthur finally gathered his wits to ask his question. “Aredian, when do you begin?”

The Witchfinder stopped and glanced back. “I’ve already begun.”

The words turned Arthur’s blood to ice.

* * *

Back in his chambers, Arthur was mostly quiet, as he went trough his nightly routine and prepared for bed, with Merlin’s help. The air was tense.

“Arthur? Is everything alright?” Merlin asked. For once, his voice was a welcome distraciton from his own thoughts. “You’re awfully quiet tonight.”

Arthur stopped moving and turned to look at Merlin. As their gazes met, his manservant stopped fumbling and stared back, slowly raising an eyebrow to imitate Gaius’ infamous Eyebrow of Doom.

“We’re getting rid of Aredian.” he stated simply and quietly.

Merlin drew back from him, as if he’d been hit. “Excuse me, Arthur?”

“I said,” he hissed, trough gritted teeth, “we’re getting rid of Aredian. Somehow.”

Merlin gave a slow, uncertain nod. “Whatever you say. You know I’m with you.”

“Yes. And that’s why I trust you, Merlin.”

There was a heartbeat of silent understanding, before his servant bowed, with his newfound elegance, if Arthur could call it that. “Goodnight, Sire.”

“Goodnight, Merlin.”

The next morning Arthur would wake hours before sunrise, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. He’d seen Morgana and Emrys tied to the same pyre, burning, pleading to him to let them go. His father and Aredian stood above them, smirking cruelly, while Arthur himself was restained by a group of guards.

_’Aredian has to go.’_ is the only coherent thought, that slithers through his sleep-muddled mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave kudos and comments, so I know what you think. Thank you.  
> Ic I þancieþanciġe


	8. The Witchfinder (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur puts his plan into motion to get rid of Aredian. Merlin is convinced, that his master/friend had finally lost his mind...  
> Alternatively, the chapter where Arthur Pendragon Is Not a Hopelessly Oblivious Idiot and Albion May Yet Have a Chance at Golden Age (If He Is Sane, But Merlin Is Sure Arthur Is Absolutely Not Sane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes another chapter. Some scenes may not appear here. If they do not, it means there is no change and it goes according to canon script.

Arthur sat on his throne next to his father, as Aredian continoued crowing about the evils of magic. (The man was _worse_ , than his father and that said something, _right_?) He was sure, that those three women had seen nothing. That kind of blatant display of sorcery was impossible. One must be insane, to do such things in board daylight, with the _freaking Witchfinder_ in the city.

He had to put his plan into action fast. But... he would need Emrys’ help. It was foolish to count on the warlock coming, when Aredian was in the citadel, but he had no better idea. Now, he trully needed the man’s help. If only he had a way of contacting him...

He was snapped back to attention, as his father spoke, his tone a bit different from the usual. „The sorcerer? You have a suspect?“

“Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable!” Arthur hated the tone Aredian spoke with. Supercilious and full of glee. “The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, _Merlin_!” he said, turning to point at his manservant.

Arthur’s heart nearly stopped in his chest. „Merlin? You can’t be serious!“ he scoffed.

Yet, Arthur couldn’t help, but stop and consider. Merlin seemed to know a lot about magic. He had claimed being a sorcerer, when Gwen had been arrested... plus, there was the lad’s newfound elegance. The elegance, that mirrored Emrys’. Could _Merlin_ be Emrys?

Gaius and Aredian were stopped in their argument- which Arthur was sure, was about the claim of Merlin being a sorcerer, being plain ridiculous,- as his father spoke. That snapped him back to the present.

„Merlin?“ his father asked plainly.

„I’ve nothing to hide from him.“ Merlin said. His tone was low and steady. The voice of an honest person. Yet, Arthur couldn’t help, but notice the ashen complexion. Maybe Merlin _did_ have things to hide?

“Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin.” his father ordered. A pair of guards came up and roughly grabbed Merlin. Arthur winced inwardly.

As they headed to Gaius’ chambers, Arthur swore to himself, that if Merlin came out of this alive, he’d ask his servant about magic. And if Merlin _did_ have magic, he would at least give the lad the chance to explain…

* * *

Arthur watched helplessly, as his guards made a mess of Gaius’ work, despite the man’s pleads to be careful. He shot an apologetic look to the old man, but Gaius didn’t seem to notice.

Leon broke a jar on Aredian’s insistance and powder filled the air. From among the pieces of glass, a dirty bracelet came free, which Leon waved at them. “Here!”

“An amulet of enchantment.” Aredian stated plainly. “Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?” Arthur peered at the bracelet closer. It looked nothing like the bracelet, Morgana has gotten from Emrys.

So, Merlin was not Emrys or this bracelet in the jar was not his…

“No.” Gaius said.

Aredian looked at Leon and the guards. “Well, our work is done. I must inform the King.” Aredian turned and Arthur followed.

“Aredian!” Gaius called, getting their attention. “I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin.”

The Witchfinder raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?”

“It belongs to me.” the pysician stated.

Arthur almost facepalmed and groaned. _’Goddamit Gaius! Not the time to play hero!’_

Still, he silently waved at the guards, to restain the man. Then, he turned and left. The less he was around Aredian, the less likely it was he ran the man trough.

He strode down the corridor, towards the dungeons. He strode past the men stationing there. He was in a _bad_ mood. (Likely bad enough to cause a lightning storm, if only he had as much magic, as Emrys.)

Then, he paused… that rain had come rather unexpectedly and fast, a few weeks back and that was when he’d teased Merlin about Morgana. Could Merlin have caused that, due to his bad mood? If yes, then the facts pointed to Merlin being Emrys… _’Note to self. Do not piss off Merlin…’_

He stopped in front of Merlin’s cell and opened it. Merlin scrambled to his feet, looking confused. (Confused, as if he’d expected to burn.) “You’re free to go.”

* * *

Arthur was glad, that the dinner was over. Morgana looked ready to faint- not that he blamed her,- and Arthur himself had nearly strangled Aredian. The bastard spoke of Gaius, as if he was a traitor. (And his presence was a danger to Morgana and Emrys. He hated when his family/subjects were in danger.) By now, Arthur was sure, that the artifact had been planted.

He’d glimpsed Morgana’s bracelet between her cousions, when he’d gone to escort her for dinner. It was simple, yet it had some feminane beauty to it. A gift, he supposed, that would fit Merlin well. (And a gift, Morgana would cherish, because it was sweet. There was beauty in the simplicity, he supposed; and Morgana loved beautiful things.) It looked nothing like the expensive-looking one, found in the powder jar.

So, when he finally got back to his chambers, he was silent, as Merlin helped him prepare for bed. His mind was full of half-baked plans about how he should get rid of Aredian. (Preferably, before Gaius was sent to the stake.)

Merlin bid him night and left. Arthur couldn’t help but mutter his warlock’s name, as he threw himself on the bed. (Wait a second. _When_ had Emrys become _his_ warlock?)

He groaned and turned over. _’Probably when I found out there’s a dragon under my home and according to some ancient prophecy I’m the Once and Future King.’_

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted into restless sleep.

Arthur jolted upright in bed, looking around. Nothing. Everything was, as it should be. Yet, something had woken him, in the middle of the night, as the full moon still hung in the sky. And it was high up, so it might have been around midnight.

He sighed and reached for his goblet of water, that Merlin had always left on the nightstand, knowing well, that if Arthur ever woke during the night, he’d need something to drink. When had Merlin become so efficient? When had Merlin taken his time to know him so well. _’He’s always been like that. He knows you.’_ a tiny voice, that sounded half like Gwen and half like Morgana, whispered.

He drank the water and set the goblet down and swept his gaze over the dark room. Nothing.

He sighed and nestled back into his covers, when suddenly, fire erupted in the fireplace, creating eerie, orange glow around him. The flames shifted, taking the form of the Pendragon seal for a minute, before fading. He sat up.

There, in front of the fireplace, knelt Emrys, his gold eyes the only recognisable feature, peering at him. His fine blue-and-gold colak pooled around his feet, hiding his clothes. Only one pale hand was visible, which the man used, as support.

„You summoned me, My Liege?“ the Druid Lord asked, tone silky, yet Arthur still couldn’t place it. Did he use some enchantment, so Arthur would not recognise his voice? (Was there even such an enchantment?) But how the hell did Emrys know Arthur needed him? That he’d just spoken his name, behind closed doors?

At least, he was sure about one thing. _Merlin was not Emrys_. Emrys was too... too flashy? Dramatic? Mysterious? He couldn’t even find the right word. None of which was Merlin.

„Emrys.“ he greeted, his voice still sleepy. „I need your help in getting rid of the Witchfinder. I will not see Gaius or Morgana burn. Or any other innocent.“

There was a quiet laugh. „I have a feeling, that the ’other innocent’ includes also myself. If we were not on the opposing sides of your father’s law, I think, I would gladly call you my friend. But then again, there’s the problem of your crown.“

„If we were on the same side, I would not have my crown, warlock.“ he said simply. „Which means, there wouldn’t be anything against us becoming friends. But if I _wasn’t_ who I am, we would have never met, correct?“

„Maybe, you’re not as oblivious as I had first assumed. No insult meant.“

Arthur sighed. „I’m too sleepy for an argument about social standings... so I’ll ignore that one, for my needed sleep’s sake.“

„Most generous.“ chuckled the warlock. „What is it, that you need my aid for?“

„I was thinking of a chase around the castle. Namely, so Aredian will be among those, who chase someone, who’s obviously a magic-user. I need you to ask your dragon friend to roast Aredian, when there.“

The warlock hummed. „You inted to have Aredian led to the dragon’s cave?“

„Yes.“ Arthur nodded.

„It could work.“ he chuckled. Then, he stood in a single, elegant move and offered a hand. „We need to speak with the dragon, then. Recently, I’m not on the best of terms with him... but he may listen to you.“

Arthur snorted. „Why would he listen to _me_? Son of the man, who had him chained?“

„You are Albion’s Chosen. Her Once and Future King. That is something not even the dragon can deny. He will have to heed your words or he will have to face me. Chained as he is, he’s hardly a danger. Not to me.“

He sighed and nodded. „Just let me get dressed.“

Emrys muttered something under his breath and a cloack, like his own, appeared. It was red tough, not blue and it lacked the gold ornaments. The warlock offered the cloak. „I’m afraid, you won’t have the time to dress properly. This will have to do. It’s enchanted and shall keep the chill of the caves away.“

Arthur took the cloack and noted how soft the fabric was. Expensive. He wondered from where did the warlock get it. Especially since the red of the fabric was special. _Pendragon red_ , just the right shade.

„Thanks.“ he muttered and flung it over his shoulder, claspping it closed at his collarbone and pulling up the hood.

Once more, the warlock offered his hand. With just a moment of hesitation, Arthur grasped it. Then, the silky words of the Old Religion, filled with power echoed in his hears, like soft rumble. He could feel the Emrys’ magic wrapping around him.

But it wasn’t cold, dangerous or biting, as he would have expected. It was the exact opposite. Warm and soft. Caressing the air around him, promising safety. It was a feeling he would gladly drown himself in, if only he had the chance.

He blinked and his world went completely dark. However, before he could panic, it was gone and they found themselves in the dimness of the cave. He felt nauseous and the world was still spining.

„Young Warlock.“ rumbled the deep baritone of the dragon. „Ah and you bring our future king, as well.“

Arthur sallowed, fighting the presistent nausea. Emrys seemed to notice his problem, so his grip tightened and shifted. The warlock now held most of his weight. „Ah, forgive me, My King. I have forgotten to warn you about this. The first time is always the worst.“

Arthur took another glup of air and exhaled slowly. The feeling subsided and he straightened up. „I’ve survived worse, I suppose.“ Once he had his footing back, Arthur looked up at the dragon.

The beast tilted it’s head to the side. „What brings you here, risking exposure? The Witchfinder will not spare even you, Arthur Pendragon. Your father’s heart is long dead- shall he find you working against him, consulting me _and_ helping a warock, I’m afraid, Emrys won’t be the only one to burn.“

Arthur pinched his nose. He didn’t want to believe that, but he remembered how unsure he was around Morgana, when he found she had magic. His father’s hatred for magic was greater, than any love he felt for Morgana or himself, heir or not.

„I’m aware of the risk.“ he said, trying to sound as regal, as possible, even in the middle of the night. „However, I cannot stand by and watch innocents burn. I have a plan to get rid of Aredian, but that would require both your and Emrys’ help.“

„Killing one, who kills the magic of this world and also infuriating your father?“ the dragon asked, leaning closer, huge gold eyes gleaming eagerly. „Do share, Young Pendragon. I may yet help. But, my help has it’s price.“

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. He peered at the dragon. „What that price is, then?“

„I want my freedom.“

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat, before he nodded slowly. „I shall release you myself, once our conditions are laid.“

_„My Liege!“_ Emrys hissed, disaproval dripping from his tone. „You cannot be serious!“

The dragon growled. „Quiet now, _Emrys_. You are working for your freedom, yet you would deny mine?“

Arthur raised a hand to the warlock. „It’s quite alright, Emrys. The responsilitly of this is mine alone. I hadn’t really considered, what it might bring, if I freed the druid. I should have expected something drastic from my father, yet I foolishly believed he’d leave it. This is my mess. I will have to deal with it.“

The warlock sighed, sounding a hundred years older. „So it shall be.“

„Then,“ the dragon said, his wings snapping open, „we have a deal, gentelmen.“ with those words, he launched into the air, leaving the pair watch, as he dissapeared into the dark above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my life force. Please leave some, once you´re done reading.


	9. The Witchfinder (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrapping up of the Witchfinder´s terror...

Arthur watched, with no small amount of disgust, as an old, married couple were led to their pyres. According to his father, Aredian had _evidence_ , that both practiced powerful sorcerery.

 _’You don’t see sorcerey, when it’s under your nose.’_ Arthur thought, his mind flashing to Emrys. The Druid Lord had told him, that he lived in Camelot and so far, his only family member in the city knew, that he was a warlock.

And Morgana.

Apperently, Morgana knew Emrys’ real name, but Arthur didn’t pry. He knew Morgana felt indebted enough to the High Priest, never to give his real identity. Emrys didn’t even have to ask Morgana, to keep it a secret. She would take his birth name to the grave, Arthur was sure.

His father gave the usual speech about the evils of sorcerery, but Arthur really didn’t care. It was a lie- a pile of horseshit. Magic wasn’t evil- if it were, then Morgana would have changed and Emrys wouldn’t _continously_ risk his life for Arthur.

 _There’s no evil in sorcerery, only in the hearts of men._ That was, what Emrys had said. At first, he didn’t understand. Now, he did.

The only evil in this city was Aredian. (And quiet possibly his father, but Arthur would need time to wrap his mind around _that_... time and more evidence. Because, even if all things pointed to it, Arthur, as his son, was inclined to believe the best of his father... no matter how hard it was becoming, lately.)

The executioner threw the torch and the dry, oil soaked wood was ablaze in seconds. The woman screamed, as the flames caught her dress. The old man looked up to the balcony and glared at his father. His gaze wasn’t exactly that of hate... rather one of pity.

What were their names? Pet... yes, Peter and Agnes.

„I pity you, Uther Pendragon. You use the blood of innocents to quell your guilt. There will be a day, when Emrys comes and he shall crown the Once and Future King. He will wash away the blood you brought and you will be forgotten!“ the man obviously tried to say something else, but the roar of the flames was too great, so it was lost.

Arthur’s troath tightened. This man... he was on the verge of painful death, yet he spoke of Emrys and him. Granted, the old man didn’t know _he_ was the Once and Future King... but still.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm his hammering heart and watched the raging flames. _’And I shall wash away that blood, I swear.’_

After his father left, Arthur remained a minute longer, offering a hasty prayer to the Tripple Goddess, to spare the poor souls, before walking inside, his steps heavy.

Aredian pays for his crimes tonight.

* * *

He was a bit harder during training, than usual, yet no one said anything. Leon bore it nobly, taking most of the beating, to spare the new recuits. Not even Merlin bothered with his constant, cheerful chatter, sensing his mood. Sometimes, his manservant was a blessing, even if he would never tell that to Merlin.

After training, he retreated into his chambers, intent on doing some paperwork, yet he got nowhere with it. He couldn’t really focus.

The door banged open and Arthur looked up. It was Gwen. „Guinevere.“ he greeted softly.

She dipped her head, not daring to curtsy with the heavy serving tray. „Sire. We all noticed how tired you seem to be these days and we’re worried. Merlin had seen to gathering some herbs for the tea.“ she said, nodding at the tray and the cup on it. „And the Lady Morgana sends the flowers, with well wishes.“

Arthur grabbed the stack of papers and shoved it to the other side of his desk, allowing Gwen to place it at the edge.

The flowers were surprisingly nice.

Red, just like Camelot’s flags.

Yellow, like Gwen’s dress now, which made her eyes stand out more beautifully.

And... deep blue, like Emrys’ cape. The leaves were soft green, like Morgana’s eyes. It was like the people he needed now, were there- well, a part of them, in the flowers.

And Merlin had made tea. Dare he risk it? Nah, the idiot woudn’t poison him- no, if it were poisoned, Arthur was sure, Merlin would drink it himself, like before. Gwen poured him a cup of the streaming hot drink and Arthur took a small sip.

It was surprisingly good. Sweet and spicy all the same, soothing his freyed nerves. Gwen was gone for a second and then came back, the soft, sweet scent of flowers following. She’d gotten a vase from somewhere and placed the bouquet, now in the vase, on his nightstand.

„Will it be alright, here?“ she asked.

He nodded. „Yes. Thank you for this. It really helps.“

She smiled. „You’re most welcome.“

He becknocked her closer and she stopped in front of the desk. He stood up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes went a bit wide.

„Thank you. And tell Morgana I appreciate the gesture.“

„O-oh, of course, Arthur.“ she grabbed the tray and whirled around, leaving in a haste. Arthur smiled into his cup, as he sipped at the tea.

Sometimes, he felt more at home- more like a family- with only Morgana, Gwen and Merlin. Like now.

* * *

The plan was based heavily on timing. Arthur knew that and due to time being the main factor, it was also a great risk.

After Merlin was gone, Arthur took out his oldest, most threadbare clothes possible and then flung the cape Emrys had given him, over his shoulder. He was ready rather quickly. Where was Emrys? if they messed up the timing...

„Are you ready, My King?“ the soft drawl came from behind him. Arthur wirled around and found the warlock standing by his bed.

„Yes, I am.“

„I will need to put a concealment charm on you, so you won’t be recognised. Not your stance, nor your voice. Can I?“

Arthur pressed his lips together. Emrys would not harm him- he had plenty of chances, yet he never did- so... He gave a slow nod. „Do it.“

The warlock grabbed his red cloack and fisted the fabric, his gaze fixed on it, as the words came forth. **„Bedyrnest hine fram ferwettfullum sinum. Bedíglaþ hine fram bealo.”** (Conceal him from curious sight. Hide him from harm/evil.)

Arthur saw as gold, mist-like magic settled on the red fabric, never touching his skin, before the glow was completely gone.

Emrys nodded. “Done. When you pull up the hood, the magic will take effect, but beware, the moment the hood is down, they will see your face and your voice will be your own.”

“So, the hood has to remain up. Got it.”

Emrys then pulled out a small, dull gold crystal from his cape. “The dragon helped me make it. Keep it in your neck and we will be able to speak, even if we are apart. Tough, it only works till a certain distance.”

Arthur peered curiously at the crystal. “How does it work?”

“The magic-users have a way of… projecting their thoughts to another. I can do it too and…”

“Is that how Morgana called you that night?” he cut in.

Emrys hummed. “Yes. So, the gem is easy to use. It has magic. Focus on that magic and think, what you wish to say. It might be easier, if you think of the person, to whom you want the message.”

Arthur fisted the small gem and closed his eyes. It was warm in his hand, like a tiny fire. He thought of Emrys, for a second. _“Like this?”_

 _“Yes. Perfect.”_ the ansewer in his mind made him jump.

“Keep it on all the time. It’s small enough to be hidden under your clothes. Shall you ever need help, just call me trough the gem’s magic.” this time, the warlock spoke aloud.

Arthur smiled and quickly fastened the cord around his neck. “Thank you.”

The warlock cupped his hands together and with a flash of his eyes, the familiar blue-white orb of light appeared. “I will give it to you, when we’re there. It has enough magic to last several minutes. It will be just to gain their attention. Once they’re paying attention, wave your hand, as you would when seathing a sword. It will dissapear and they will think you did it on your own. Then turn and run. Don’t look back, just head to the cave. I will keep them from reaching you, if they ever get closer, than I’m comfortable with.”

Arthur hummed. “Okay. So the dragon’s cave.”

“Yes. Down the small steps I’ve told you about. There, he’ll be able to cover you and then roast Aredian.”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Grinning, the warlock muttered his spell and they were gone in a gust of wind.

* * *

Emrys, it seemed, was a master of time. Their plan was like a clockwork. Minutes after the warlock was gone, hidden to cover for him, the target arrived. He wasn’t alone tough. His father was walking next to the man, deep in some discussion and Morgana was trailing behind them. It seemed she would have rather be anywhere else, than near Aredian.

Arthur made a show of tossing the ball of light away. It came back to his hand, gaining the attention of both the men and Morgana.

 _“Hello, dear Gana. How was your dinner with them?”_ he asked, using the gem. Morgana’s pale green eyes went wide.

Aloud, he spoke different words. “Your defences are ridiculous, Pendragon. By the time the sun rises, your dear son shan’t wake from his bed. Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a son for a son.”

 _“Arthur, that’s you?”_ Morgana asked, trough the magic.

 _“Yes.”_ he answered hastily, as both his father and Aredian roared sorcerer and called for guards.

He waved a hand, and the ball was gone, then he whirled around and ran. His father was still roaring for guards, efficiently waking the whole castle. Aredian chose to follow on his own. Good.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Morgana asked again. It was a surprise, so he almost lost his footing, but he was a warrior. He had quick reflexes. He whirled down a corridor and answered.

 _“Getting rid of Aredian. Emrys is helping.”_ he said.

 _“You have magic? I mean the thought speech…”_ she trailed off, unsure.

 _“No.”_ he gasped out, heading for the dungeons. _“Emrys gave me an enchanted crystal. Told me it works the way you called him that night. Handy little thing.”_

Guards came from another corridor. His father and Aredian were still behind him. _“Hand gesture at the guards on the side.”_ Emrys instructed. Arthur wasn’t so surprised this time.

He did, as he was told. Emrys’ magic washed over the area and the guards went flying. The warlock was hiding somewhere here, on his heels. Probably in a nearby alcove.

“Get him you fools!” his father roared.

Arthur contnoued down the way. The guards behind him grew in number, Aredian leading the group, his father coming a few men later. His face was as red, as Arthur’s cloack. If he wasn’t running for his life, it might have even been funny.

He reached the corridor, but guards were on him again. Once more, the magic brust from behind him and the men went flying. The blue ball of light reappeared in fornt of the stairs, that led to the dragon’s cave.

 _“Go, go! Run!”_ Emrys urged. Aredian was the closest…

Arthur jumped down the stairs- two at a time. The light helped a great deal, he didn’t have to worry about breaking his neck.

_“Come, Young Pendragon. Down the stairs on the side. I shall protect you.”_

_“Thank you. But please, do not harm my father.”_ he thought back.

 _“Uther Pendragon is not destined to die by my flames.”_ the beast answered.

He reached the ledge, where he stopped both times, when there. His eyes sought the stairs and he dove for them. The dragon wasn’t on his usual rock.

“Get the sorcerer!” his father roared.

Aredian and a couple of guards noticed the stairs and were heading there. Arthur saw, as his father stopped, white as a sheet, having realised _where_ they were.

“You shan’t harm more of magic’s children. This one’s under my protection!” the dragon roared and breathed a great column of fire at Aredian and a few unlucky men- his father’s bootlickers, really- burning them alive.

Arhur stopped for a breath, as the dragon’s massive tail curled around him. Taking his time to breath, Arthur saw his father’s face. White as sheet, full of terror.

“Leave me, you tyrant! I shan’t burn you tonight, but if you ever again come here I will burn you, as I burned your Witchfinder!” a great cloud of smoke left his mouth.

His father staggered away, glaring down at him with more hate, than Arthur thought a man was capable of having in them. “You susrvived one more day, _sorcerer_ , but next time you will _burn_!”

With those words, he stormed away. Once the steps faded, Arthur threw his hood off and nodded to the dragon. “Thank you. I won’t forget, that you helped me tonight.”

“I would expect you to keep your word, Prince.” the dragon said, settling down on the rock.

“I will.” he said, looking at the chains. Massive, dark, ugly creations. Inscribed with… runes?

“My King?” Emrys’ call came. Arthur turned to see the warlock a few feet away, standing on the last of the stairs. “Are you well?”

“Yes, thank you. Both of you were fast and that saved me.”

“And your risky game tonight, had saved countless of innocent magic-users.” the dragon rumbled.

Arhur hummed, glancing at the chains again. “What are those?” he asked, gesturing at the foreign runes.

“Those are the runes of the Old Religion. The language and writing of Old Magic.” Emrys said.

Arthur stared at the runes for a long moment, before the meaning of the situation dawned on him.

 _“Hypocrite!”_ he snarled, soft blue eyes narrowing on the chains. “He had the nerve to use magic, to capture a creature of magic?!”

“Yes.” the dragon said. “Do not think I had not tried tearing at them. The magic is powerful enough to resisit even my fire. If it were not, I assure you, I would not be here.”

“Is there a way to break them?” Arthur asked, looking up at the dragon. “After all, I did promise you freedom.”

“Yes. One day, you shall have a weapon of Old Magic, as Emrys has. When you have that weapon, a twin to Emrys’ own, come and break my chains. Until then, I shall wait.”

Arthur hummed. “Very well. Thank you, for your help.”

“You’re most welcome, Young Pendragon.” and with those words, the dragon took off.

Arthur sighed tiredly, looking at Emrys. “Would it be too much of me to ask you, to land me back in my chambers?”

The warlock grinned and bowed with flourish, half-mocking, half-honest. “Your wish is my command, King Arthur.”

Arthur didn’t even borther correcting the man, that he wasn’t yet king. Knowing about the prophecy, he knew why Emrys called him that.

For Emrys, he will always be his King.

And for Arthur… well, Emrys would always be his warlock. (Maybe one of these days, he could even ask the man for his real name…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, finally done with the Witchfinder thing! Tell me what you think of it, as a whole.  
> Cookies and hugs to the people, who leave commets. Thank you. :3


	10. The Secret Sharer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin makes a life-changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the title, this chapter has notghing to do with Season Four´s episode 7. (The Secret Sharer)  
> I just liked the sound of it and it seemed to fit.
> 
> And the last chapter for today!

It has been days, since Aredian was gone and Merlin was content. Well, mostly. He still couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Arthur’s last words, after they left the dragon’s cave. _' I will free him. But before I do that, I would like to know, who you are. You know, regerdless of your identity, I will not send you to burn. After all this, it would be hypocrisy and I am not my father.'_

He told Gaius about it even. His mentor was happy and worried all at once. But the fact, that Arthur knew of Morgana- and had willingly worked with ’Emrys’, even allowing magic to be used on him,- gave them hope.

So, tonight was the night. Draped in his cloack, he reached out to his King. He knew Arthur slept restlessly nowadays. _„My King?“_

There was a moment of pause and he could practically feel the sleepy fumbling around of the blonde. _„Emrys?“_ He had given Arthur the gem- and he had asked the dragon to make it, in the forst place,- yet it was still strange to hear his voice, trough a mental link.

_„Indeed, My Liege. You’ve asked to know, who I am. Tonight, if you wish, you shall know.“_

_„You will tell?“_ Arthur’s voice sounded shooked and hopeful all the same.

 _„If that is your wish.“_ he said softly. _„Go to the Lady Morgana’s chambers. She and the Lady Guinevere are both there and awake. Tonight I intend to teach the Lady Morgana a bit more. This past week with the Witchfinder’s threat over us, has cut our chances.“_

_„Very well. Wait... why did you call Gwen a Lady?“_

He laughed. _„I’ve seen how you look at her, My Liege. She shall be a wonderful Queen.“_

Arthur snorted. _„Not with my father still breathing.“_

_„And has that stopped you so far? From what I know, the answer is no. I know she feels the same way about you. And there shall come a day, when you won’t have to hide.“_

_„You’re right.“_ he answered after a moment of silence. _„I’m almost there. We’re waiting.“_

_„Very well.“_

* * *

Arthur sat on Morgana’s bed. Just as Emrys had said, Gwen was indeed there. Morgana pleaded ill at dinner and Gwen chose to stay in the servant chambers, attached to Morgana’s. Was Merlin not Gaius’ ward, Arthur supposed he would have had him stay there. But recently, he’d forgotten he’d ever considered that. With Emrys sneaking around- not that Arthur sneaked around any less,- it was better.

„Do you know who he is, for real?“ he asked, looking at them.

„Yes.“ Morgana said. „I always did. Gwen found out during the troll incident.“

Arthur sighed. „So I’m the only one he doesn’t trust?“

„It was not a matter of trust, My Liege.“ Emrys’ silky voice called. All of them turned towards it. Emrys stood in front of the window, his cloack still moving with the fading wind of his teleportation. Arthur hadn’t even felt the wind...

„Then what it was?“ he asked, letting just a tiny bit of bitterness into his tone.

„First, when I arrived in Camelot, it was about survival. On my first day here, I saw as Thomas Collins was beheaded for witchcraft. That was all the warning I needed. My secret meant my life.“

„Then why come here?“ Arthur asked. „Why keep saving my life?“

„My only living relative, other than my mother, lives here. He could teach me magic and he did. Still helps me many times. Then, I met the dragon. He called to me trough thoughts. He told me, who I was- I had no idea, that there was a term for people _born_ with magic,- much less, that the druids had a prophecy about you. Or _me_ , for that matter.“

„I see.“ he said slowly.

„First, it had been duty. The promise of a life, where I will not have to hide from you. Then, it was because, somewhere along the road, we’ve become friends.“ he said softly and shook the hood down. „Or at the very least, _I_ considered you a friend...“

Raven locks bounced free and he saw a sharp, pale face. The eyes were gold as usual, but then it faded and he was met with familiar deep blue gaze. He’d suspected of course, but being faced with it, as the truth...

„Merlin.“

Merlin’s adam’s apple bobbled sharply, as he sallowed. He bowed his head. „Arthur.“ he breathed. (Was it fear and guilt he caught in that single word?)

Arthur closed his eyes. He expected to feel angry and betrayed. However, none of those feelings came. There had been clues to Merlin’s nature, since his arrival. With Aredian around, Arthur had recently toyed more and more with the idea of Merlin being Emrys. It had seemed far-fetched, considering the amount of power and authority the warlock had amassed, apperently, in the magical world... ( _Merlin_ and _authority_ didn’t really fit into a sentence. Useless the sentence was about Merlin _denying_ someone’s authority, that is.)

It hurt, a bit... but most of all, he felt sad. Sad, that his best friend didn’t think he could be trusted. _’But he’s here now.’_ a tiny voice in his head said, _’He’s here and even now, if you chose to have him arrested for sorcerey, he wouldn’t resist.’_ He hadn’t resisted, when Aredian accused him, after all.

Not to mention, that Arthur remembered the confused look on his face. Merlin had _expected_ to burn. Merlin, who just sat there and waitied for the fire, when he had more than enough power, to get away.

Arthur choked out a laugh, as he looked at his manservant. „Even now... just like when Aredian called you out... If I had you arrested tomorrow for magic, you would not fight it, would you?“

„No.“ Merlin stated simply. His voice was low, but unwavering. „I would not fight _your_ judgement.“

 _’Foolishly loyal...clotpole.’_ Arthur thought.

„Idiot.“ he grumpled, as he stood from the bed and pulled Merlin into a hug. The younger man seemed shooked for a moment, before returning the gesture.

He pulled away from him and their eyes locked. „But Merlin...?“

„Yes?“ he asked, voice strained with held-back tears. Arthur choose to ignore that or that Merlin’s eyes seemed more watery, than it was normal.

„You will never. I mean. EVER. Keep a secret from me. Not. Again. Understood?“ he asked, emphasing every word.

Merlin gulped. „Is that an order?“

„Of the most serious nature.“ Arthur said. „No secrets.“

Merlin gave a small smile. „No secrets. Understood, My King.“

Arthur huffed as he plopped back on Morgana’s bed. The two girls were smiling at them. „I’m not even king yet, _Mer_ lin.“

„To me, you are.“ his manservant said, dead serious. „The Once and Future King.“

Arthur huffed again. „So, mind showing me some magic? Other than the ball of light, that is?“ he nudged at Morgana too. „You too, _sister_.“

She blinked at him in shook. „I’m not even your sister...“

Arthur rolled his eyes. „Yes, you are. We grew up together. We may not share the same blood or the same name, but you are my sister and _nothing_ will change that. No magic or anything. You’re my family.“

She beamed at him and hugged him quickly. „ _Thank you_ , Arthur.“

„So... magic?“ he asked, looking at the two.

Merlin grinned widely, his eyes changing to gold. „Your wish is my command, King Arthur.“ he said, echoing his words from a few days before.

A minute later, Morgana’s chamber was alive with magic. And Arthur had never seen anything so beautiful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short, compared to the previous ones, but I am satisfied.


	11. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause appears and reveals some secrets and the friends get a glimpse at how powerful Merlin truly is.  
> Arthur wovs never to be his father´s son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the basic concept is from the episode, yet it´s different, rewritten to fit my AU. (Because I always had a feeling Morgause twisted Ygraine´s words to her ends.)
> 
> In the first scene, Merlin´s prayer is supposed to be in Old English, since that´s the language of the Old Religion. But it´s a long thing, so I used Welsh instead. (Please, pretend it is Old English.) However, I have no clue about Welsh, so I used Google Translate. Any mistakes in it, I blame on Google XD  
> If someone knows Welsh, please leave a comment and help me correct that part, if it´s messed up. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy!

_The fortress around them was dark, only a few rays of light coming trough the cracks. Morgana looked to her side. Both herself and Gwen wore their travelling gear and armour, swords in hand, like when they’d gone to fight for Ealdor._

_Merlin’s clothes though, were different. Simple, earthly colours with the expensive blue cape. On his neck, free of the usual kerchief, was a druidic tattoo, only a gem necklace shining in the dim light. He looked every inch the magical Lord he claimed to be._

_Arthur was in full armour, his sword discarded on the side, out of their reach, kneeling on a pedestal, his head on a large stump of wood. Above him stood an unknown woman._

_She was tall and pale-skinned, with dark brown eyes and curling blonde hair, that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a tight-fitting red dress, its sleeves decorated with numerous black pearls. Her brown eyes changed to gold and she raised her hand, swinging the axe towards Arthur._

„Arthur, no! Merlin do something!“ _she screamed in fright._

Morgana bolted upright in bed, her hair and nightgown sticking to her skin with sweat, breath coming in ragged gasps. She looked around in fright. Where was she?

„Morgana!“ the sudden call of her name made her jump. It was Arthur, in his nightshirt, red cape- the one he used to play sorcerer- thrown hastily over his form, the gold gem he’d gotten from Merlin resting above his heart. „What happened?“

Her breath hitched, as her foster brother scanned the room. Once he deemed it threat-free, he sat on her bed and hugged her. Barely a minuate later, Merlin appeared. The blue cape that became his signature ’Emrys’ guise, wrapped around him, the hood half over his head.

„Morgana?“ he asked worriedly. „I’ve heard you calling out to us telephatically. What happened?“

She wiped away a tear she hadn’t noticed until now. „I-I saw a blonde woman kill Arthur.“ she whispered. „We were in some unknown fortress and Arthur was kneeling in front of her. She was about to behead him and we were late to stop it... and, and she was a sorceress. Her eyes changed from brown to gold...“

Merlin walked up to her and knelt by her bed. „Shh, it was a dream.“ he said soothingly, putting an hand on her arm. „You know I _will_ protect him, no matter what. This may be a warning and we shall watch for this woman.“

She nodded. Arthur hummed, gaining her attention. „And I can fight too. I can take care of myself and what I cannot deal with, I trust Merlin to keep us safe.“

She nodded and hugged Arthur, while reaching out to Merlin and squeezing his hand. „Thank you.“

„Go back to sleep, Morgana.“ Arthur whispered.

Morgana sighed and shifted back into her covers. „Show me your bracelet, Morgana.“ Merlin requested gently.

She offered her right hand, which had the leather bracelet he’d given her. A few days after Aredian had been roasted- so, she’d been told,- she felt safe enough to wear it again.

Merlin touched the gem, his gaze fixed on it. **„Awegadrífan hire ælfsidenna. Ámundaþ swefecung.”** (Chase away her nightmares. Guard her slumber.)

His eyes blazed gold- this time, for longer, than they had ever seen it- and she felt the powerful magic wrap around her, like a protective cape, it’s anchor the gem. She immediately felt calmer. A moment later, Merlin let go and stood up.

“Here. The enchantment’s redone.”

She smiled in relief. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Will you be able to sleep?” Arthur asked.

She nodded a little. “Knowing you’re safe and that it was just a dream? Yes.”

“Good night, Morgana.” in a rather un-Arthur like manner, he kissed her hair and stood from the bed. “Come Merlin. We need all the rest we can get.”

Merlin hummed, glancing at her again. **“Duwies Driphlyg Fawr, Mam i Bawb, plediaf arnoch chi, gwarchodwch hi heno. Gadewch iddi gysgu mewn distawrwydd. Bendithia hi â breuddwydion o obaith a goleuni.”** (Great Triple Goddess, Mother of All, I plead to you, guard her tonight. Allow her to sleep in silence. Bless her with dreams of hope and light.)

His eyes blazed brightly for a heartbeat, before fading back to blue.

“What was that?” asked Arthur. His voice was just a tiny bit suspicious, more curious.

It made Merlin smile. His future king seemed to trust him, yet he was also worried for Morgana. “A prayer to the Tripple Goddess. She shall watch Morgana and make sure, that she has a calm sleep.”

Arthur hummed, more at ease. Morgana smiled softly. “Thank you, Merlin. Good night to you both.”

“Good night.” both muttered, as they left.

* * *

The next day Morgana watched, as Uther knighted two men. He barely told them to rise, drawing the ceremony to an end, when the doors burst open and an unknown knight strode in. Morgana caught sight of downed guards outside. The courtiers all muttered restlessly, as the stranger threw down a gauntlet.

Arthur glanced at the stranger, before picking it up. “I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.”

The stranger reached up, removing the helmet and revealing long, blonde tresses. Her eyes were deep brown. “My name is Morgause.”

 _“It’s her!”_ she cried trough the mental link she shared with Merlin and Arthur. _“She was the woman, who swung the axe at Arthur!”_

Both boys shook slightly at the information.

* * *

It was hours later, that Arthur stood in the council chamber with his father and Geoffrey. There were papers and books on the table and the old librarian was looking at his father.

“I've searched the records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge.” he said.

His father glared and Arthur almost sighed at the stubbornnes of the man. No wonder he kept up the persecution of magic’s children for two decades. “There must be some way to put a stop to this.”

Geoffrey shook his head. “According to the Knight's Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid.”

“It seems there's nothing we can do.” Arthur stated calmly.

His father slammed a hand on the table. “We don't know anything about this woman! I will not let you face her in combat!”

“I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice.”

His father frowned. “She killed five guards. You should not underestimate her.”

Arthur twitched, still noticing the reluctance, that laced his father’s tone. Had he forgotten the Knight’s Code, all these years, while he only sat his throne? “I cannot demand that my knights uphold the code, then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow.”

* * *

Morgana shivered, watching Morgause from her window, as the blonde trained. The dream last night had her shaken and her appearance really didn’t help matters.

“Morgana?” Gwen asked.

Morgana gulped. “You know that my dreams are sometimes prophetic, right?” she whispered.

Gwen hummed. “Yes. Merlin explained how these things work.”

“I saw her kill Arthur in my dream. Last night I’ve woken Merlin and Arthur, as I screamed trough telephaty.”

“Poor you.” Gwen said, giving her a quick hug. Then, she blinked and looked up at her in confusion. “Wait… Arthur? I thought only Merlin…” she paused, lowering her voice, “…had magic? Well, Merlin _and_ you.”

Morgana nodded. “Merlin had given Arthur a gem, that lets him speak with his thoughts. It’s really useful. Maybe, I’ll ask him to make one for you?”

Gwen’s eyes went wide. “Oh, no! Poor Merlin has so much to worry about anyway, I can’t possibly ask him to…”

Morgana shook her head. “Nonsense, Gwen. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind getting one for you. The way he said it, it wasn’t something hard. I’ll ask him later.” she said, her voice ringing with finality. “Besides, we’re all friends and you’ve helped with magical things before.”

Gwen just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Merlin paced Arthur’s chamber’s restlessly, as the Prince sat by the table.

“I’m not happy about this. Morgana dreams of this stranger killing you and then, she turns up. What would she gain by challenging you? If she’s a sorceress, she could use more sublte methods, like others.”

“Well, you _had_ said that Morgana’s dreams were prophetic.” Arthur deadpanned.

Merlin rounded on him with a glare. “Arthur, this is _serious_! She was practically ooziing magic! She’s a powerful sorceress! At this point, I wouldn’t even be surprised, if she was a High Priestess!”

Arthur sighed. “Most of them had been caught by my fahter and _you_ had killed Nimueh. And I’m handy with a sword, you know.”

Merlin growled. “Arthur, if she is a Priestess…”

“ _IF_.” Arthur said, crossing his arms. “Besides, aren’t you some _Lord_ of magic? Can’t you just, I don’t know, _order_ her to stop, if she tries something nasty?”

Merlin grumpled.

Arthur leaned forward. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“ _I could_.” Merlin snapped, glaring even harder. Arthur felt the temperature drop and he shivered. (It seemed, he’d already broken the wov he’d made to himself, about not pissing Merlin off.) “Technically.” he huffed. “However, I found, that those, who are out for revenge against House Pendragon for the damage done during the Purge, happen to ignore me and go on with their plans, regardless of the fact, that most of the time, _I stand right behind you_. If she’s really as powerful, as I think she is, she should know, who I am and she ignores it. That’s the worst thing, that can happen.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I promise, I’ll be careful. _Happy?_ ”

Merlin just grumpled even more.

* * *

Morgause was already waiting down in the arena, when Arthur arrived in full armour, only missing his cape. He looked regal, yet Morgana couldn’t help, but worry. Her gut told her, that Morgause was only trouble.

Uther stood up, as Arthur entered. „The fight is by the Knights’ Rules. And to the death.”

“I’m offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it.” Arthur said. Morgana hoped she’ll take the chance and leave. However, her hopes were crushed, when Morgause took a few steps back and took a fighting stance. Arthur raised his own blade. “Then you leave me no choice.”

They fought. Both were skilled and fierce. Morgana was worried- she’d never seen anyone, maybe perhaps Leon or herself, who’d fought so relaxed against Arthur. She was good. Maybe even better, than him and that was _bad_.

Then, Arthur disarmed her and relief flooded her system. Maybe her dream won’t come to pass. But then, Arthur backed away and nodded his head towards Morgause’s dropped sword.

 _“Goddamn it Arthur!”_ she shouted trough their link, worried and frustrated all at once, _“It’s not the time to play the chivalrous knight! She’s here to kill you!”_

She saw, as Arthur winced at her shout, but he didn’t have the chance to answer, as they locked swords with Morgause yet again. A moment later Arthur was on the ground, Morgause’s sword pressed to his chest.

The audience gasped, seeing Arthur down. Every fiber of Morgana’s body was tense and screaming at Arthur to _do something_ , before she killed him.

“Make a promise to me and I will spare your life.” Morgause said, her voice carrying across the arena.

Arthur raised his head, to look Morgause in the eyes. “And the nature of this challenge?”

“That is for me to decide.” she said coolly.

“You have my word.” he said. Morgana felt sick.

Morgause nodded and withdrew her sword. Arthur’s head landed in the dust and she could practically hear his sigh of relief.

She wasn’t sure if she should feel relived or even more worried, than before.

* * *

Arthur grumped, slumped over at the table. He was tired and humiliated. (Goddamn it, he’d been beated by _a woman_! This was far worse, than the times, when Morgana had beaten him a few times, during their trainings.)

„I told you to be careful.“ Merlin growled.

Arthur glared at him. „I was hindered by fighting a woman, as you said before.“

Merlin raised an eyebrow. „You didn’t seem hindered.“

The Prince glared even harder. Merlin sniffed and turned to his chore. „I’ll stop talking now.“ he murmured.

Yet, beneath the banter, both were worried. Morgause had won and Arthur was to face her challenge... and the worst? They knew she was a magic-user and her power was an unknown factor.

* * *

Arthur led his horse out to Merlin, who was preparing his own and all their supplies. Noticing Morgause, he headed her way, only slightly on the edge. He could not forget Merlin’s warning, that she was a powerful sorceress.

„Congratulations on your victory. You're a skillful swordsman. Woman. Swords...swordswoman.” he said. In his head, he cursed himself, for fumbling around with his words.

Morgause stopped and nodded, slowly walking over to his horse. She patted the animal’s nose. “You have a beautiful horse.”

Arthur turned to his horse and strokes it’s neck. From the corner of his eyes, he saw, as Morgause’s eyes glowed gold. _’So Merlin was right. She’s indeed a sorceress.’_

“I shall expect to see you three days hence.” she said, stepping away.

“How will I find you?” he asked, playing ignorant. (He was sure she’d enchanted his horse, but she wouldn’t have to know, that he’d seen it.)

“When the time comes, you will know your way.”

“If I don't show up it might be because I don't know where I'm going.” he insisted, wanting to see, if she’d reveal more.

“The path you must follow will become clear to you.” she said, mounting her horse. “I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword.”

“I'm starting to wish I hadn't.” he muttered under his breath. Yet, she caught it.

“You showed yourself to be a man of honour. You inherited that trait from your mother.”

Arthur’s head snapped up at that. His father rarely spoke of her. “You knew my mother?”

“I knew her very well.” she said, before kicking her horse and heading towards the gate.

“Wait!” the Prince called. Yet, it was for naught. She didn’t even look back.

* * *

Arthur was in the council chambers with his father. These days, Merlin stayed as far from his father, as possible and as often, as possible. Not that Arthur could blame him- not after the Witchfinder thing. It had been too close for comfort.

„And what is to be the nature of this challenge?”

Arthur shook his head. “She didn't say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what.”

“You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask of you.” his father glared.

“She had her sword to my chest. I had no choice.” he insisted stubbornly. Then, a moment later… “Morgause said that she knew my mother.”

His father’s grey eyes narrowed, face becoming cold and blank. “She told you this? Obviously she's lying. She’s playing on your affections for your mother, to lure you into a trap.”

Arthur shook his head. “That makes no sense. She spared my life.”

However, his father woudn’t relent. “It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?”

Arthur twitched. Must he blame everything on magic? Yes, he knew Morgause had magic. But if she had dared using it during the fight, Arthur had no doubt Merlin would have stopped her. “I don’t believe she was using magic.” he said as calmly, as he could manage.

“And you would know for certain if she were? Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge.”

Arthur twitched. _’Yes, I would know for certain! My manservant is the Emrys of legend, **for Camelot’s sake!** I trust him on this and Morgause hadn’t been using magic!’_

“I gave her my word.” he insisted. He was being stubborn, like a child, but he wanted to know more. More about his mother and about Morgause.

“I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot.” his father siad coolly. Arthur knew that tone. It was the same he used to sentence magic-users to death.

“I want to hear what she knows about my mother.”

His father glared. “She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it.”

 _’I don’t know about her, but **you** are lying for sure. Morgause **might** know things, you just will not addmit it.’ _he growled in his mind.

“So am I to break my word?” he demanded at last.

His father ignored him and waved at the guards. “Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, as the two men steered him towards the door. “You're confining me to my chambers?”

“I am protecting you from your own foolishness!”

* * *

Merlin glanced at the guards, stationed in front of Arthur’s chambers. He entered, kicking the door shut. Arthur barely twitched at the sound, staring out his window. Merlin placed the food on the table.

„Here’s yout dinner, Sire.“

Arthur glanced up and nodded. „Thank you. You are dismissed.“

 _„What’s with the guards by your door?“_ Merlin asked. Never had he been so greatful for his little plans. Giving Arthur that gem had been a good idea.

 _„Father doesn’t want me to meet Morgause.“_ the Prince answered.

_„Maybe it’s for the best? Morgana said she’ll try killing you.“_

Arthur sighed. For once, he looked vulnerable. _„She said she knew my mother.“_

Merlin winced. _„Should I prepare to meet her?“_

Arthur’s blue eyes went wide, before a small, grateful smile crossed his face. _„You’re a good friend, Merlin.“_

 _„If it was about my father,“_ he confessed, _„I would do the same, no matter the risk.“_

Merlin saw, as his friend opened his mouth to ask something, but he turned away. He had to get ready to leave.

He was walking down the corridor, where he met Gwen. Gwen looked worried. Merlin jerked his head towards the nearest alcove. Glancing around and making sure no one was nearby, they snuck into the shadows. „What’s wrong?“ he asked.

„Morgana knows Arthur wants to leave after Morgause. Now, that he’s pissed, he doesn’t guard his thoughts, apperently. She’s insistent on joining.“

„Gwen...“

„And I’m with her.“ she said, crossing her arms over her flower-pattern corset.

Merlin sighed. „Fine. Travel clothes and armour. And... just for safety, I’ll get you a crystal, like Arthur’s.“

She nodded. „Very well. Shall I help?“

„Supplies. I’ll get the four horses ready.“

Then, they parted ways quietly, none the wiser, that soon, Camelot’s Prince and Ward (and their servants) would be riding out, against the King’s orders.

* * *

After a few hours of riding, the four come to a crossing. They share a look of uncertainly, before they all turn to Arthur. Arthur shrugged and steered his horse right. The horse neighed, before trotting towards the left path.

„I thought we were heading right?“ asked Gwen in confusion.

Arthur shrugged. „Morgause said I would know, where to go. I think, she enchanted my horse, to lead us where we have to go.“

Morgana snorted. „ _Wonderful_. We’re following a _horse_. Merlin?“

„Yes, M’lady?“ he asked, shifting in his saddle to look at Morgana.

„Will you protect us, please? My brother’s a hopeless trouble magnet.“

Merlin grinned brightly. „Of course I will.“

In his saddle, Arthur bristled. „ _Merlin’s_ the trouble magnet, not me!“

Morgana rolled her eyes. „Sure, sure.“

Arthur frowned, turning towards Gwen. „Gwen, Gwen please, tell Morgana, that Merlin’s the trouble magnet!“

Gwen bit her lower lip, looking apologetic. „Well...“

Arthur groaned, turning his eyes skyward. „What have I done to deserve such fate?“

* * *

They were riding trough the woods and the closer they got, the more restless Morgana was growing. She really didn’t like this.

„Arthur... we should turn back. My dreams... had never been wrong.“ she said.

Arthur looked at her. „Yes, they were. Well, maybe not, but Merlin had helped with them. Besides, I promised her.“

Gwen frowned. „But you don’t know anything about Morgause or the nature of her challenge.“

„I’ll deal with it, when we get to it, Guinevere. For now, please be quiet. We’re in Odin’s territory.“

As if on cue, a group of Odin’s men appeared. Gwen, Arthur and Morgana all drew their swords. Merlin just rolled his eyes, pointing an open palm at them. **„Swefne!“** (Sleep)

His eyes blazed gold and a second later, all the men dropped to the floor. Three swords lower and they all look at Merlin. „What was that?“ asked Gwen.

Merlin shrugged. „I put them to sleep. They will wake up in a few hours. Better not be here by then. Let’s go. But we should be really careful. These woods could be full of Odin’s men.“

Silently, the three seath their blades and they nudge their horses onwards.

* * *

Gaius cursed, as he hurried trough the corridors. (He never thought, that the past would come haunting him in such a manner.) He entered Uther’s chambers after a hasty knock and the King looked up.

„My Lord, we have a problem.“

Uther raised an eyebrow. „And that is?“

„Arthur wasn’t the only one to leave. It seems, Morgana and her maid had joined Arthur and Merlin as well.“

Uther’s eyes narrowed. _„What?“_

„And I’ve glimpsed Morgause’s bracelet, when I was treating her wound. After some research, I found it. It was Gorlois’ sigil. The snake of House Le Fay.“

Uther twitched. „She can’t be. She _can’t be_ Vivianne’s daughter. I was led to believe, the child had died.“

Gaius sighed. „I’ve given her to the High Priestess’ after swearing a solemn oath to the Lady.“

Uther glared at him, before turning to face the window. „We must find them, before they reach her. I will not have Morgana’s loyalties divided.“

* * *

The four stopped in front of a lake. Morgana snorted. „So much for that enchantment. Your horse brought us to a dead end, Arthur.“

„You don’t say?“ he asked sarcastically. Then, suddenly, his horse headed for the lake.

Arthur yanked at the reins, but the animal didn’t stop. „What now?“

„Seems you’re going to get wet.“ grinned Merlin. The horse kept up a steady peace, until Arthur dissapeared behind the massive waterfall.

„Arthur!“ the three of them called as one, worried. There was no answer.

„Oh, the things I do for his safety.“ Merlin groaned, leading his horse into the water. Morgana and Gwen followed close behind.

Merlin closed his eyes, as he passed the curtain of heavy water. When he opened them, they were all dry. So, it was indded magic. Not that Merlin had doubted it before, she had been radiating magic even in the council room.

They all dismounted and looked around. The place was dark and deserted. There was only a stump of wood in the middle, with an axe next to it. „What now?“ asked Gwen.

„Maybe we should ask Arthur’s horse.“ Morgana quipped. The Prince glared at her.

„You’ve kept your promise.“ a sudden voice called. „And I see, you’ve brought company as well.“

They all turned to see Morgause. She was wearing a thight-fitting red dress, with pearls on its sleeves. Morgana gasped at the sight. It was the scene from her dream, save for Arthur kneeling in front of the stump. _„We can’t let Morgause kill Arthur!“_ she hissed telepathically at Merlin.

Even their dresses were the same. The only thing that was missing, was the staff from Merlin’s hand.

„What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?” Arhtur asked, snapping Morgana back to attention.

“Place your head on the block.” Morgause said, gesturing at it.

Arthur took a step forward, but at that moment, both Gwen and Morgana drew their sworrds, glaring at Morgause. “You won’t harm him!” the Lady growled.

Morgause’s brown eyes found him. “But Morgana, dear sister, he’d accepted my challenge.”

Morgana’s eyes narrowed. This time, both Arthur and Merlin tensed. “You’re not my sister, so don’t call me that.”

Morgause raised an eyebrow. “Are you not the daughter of Vivianne?”

Morgana growled. “I am. The daugther of Vivianne and Gorlois Le Fay of Caer Tintagel. But I do not have a sister.”

Morgause sighed and walked towards them. “You’ve been misled, dear sister. You are not the daughter of Gorlois. Your father by blood is Uther Pendragon. But, our mother _is_ Vivianne.”

Shook filtered trough the four Camelotian’s faces. _“You’re lying!”_ Morgana snapped at last. Merlin muttered a spell and his Sidhe staff appeared.

Morgause stopped, shooked at the blatant display of magic from a man of Camelot. She eyed the staff suspiciously, before turning towards Morgana and Arthur. 

“If you do not believe me, then maybe, you shall believe someone, who can tell the truth from first-hand knowledge.”

“Who?” asked Arthur suspiciously.

“Your mother, of course.” then, she whirled on her heels, striding away. The four travellers just stood there in shook.

They watched, as Morgause prepared for her spell and waited. Deep down, they knew it might be a bad idea, but now, they were all curious. Merlin was the one, who watched with the most criticism, as Morgause worked. Her magic just didn’t feel right- it was tainted by her hate for the Pendragons. He’d have to interwene, if she really wanted to do, what he thought she’d do.

“It is time.” Morgause announced at last. Then, her eyes changed to gold, as she started chanting. **“Arise mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs.”** (Use my great might to arise from death to help your son. Hurry back again to this earth to seek your son.)

Mist settled around them and slowly, the form of a pale, blonde woman appeared. She had the exact same blue eyes, as Arthur. Ygraine Pendragon, former Queen of Camelot.

Merlin let his magic free, pushing at Morgause’s spell. “What are you doing?” the Priestess demanded franctically.

Merlin’s eyes blazed gold and all of them turned to him. “I’m making sure you’re not trying to manipulate the spirit of the dead for your own ends, witch.” he turned his gold gaze upon the dead Queen. **“Acuman, Ygraine Pendragon. Acuman ond asecgan ús se sóþ.”** (Come, Ygraine Pendragon. Come and tell us the truth.)

Gold tendrils of magic appeared around Merlin and then, slowly they reached out to the Queen. The golden net seemed to shield her from Morgause. Morgause cried out and they watched her stagger back in shook. Even the dead Queen’s gaze found Merlin rather fast.

“Who are you?” she asked. “I sense more power from you, than from her and I know, that she is a fully trained High Priestess.”

Merlin’s eyes remained a solid, shining gold. “It does not matter, who I am, My Lady. What matters, is that your time here, with your son…” he gestured at Arthur, “… is limited. Use it well.”

“Mother?”

Ygraine turned and smiled. “Arthur. Son.” she reached out to hug him.

“I’m so sorry.” Arthur said. “You died because of me.”

“No!” the Queen said, voice sharp. “Do not think like that. I loved your father. However, we could not concieve and I knew, that the Pendragon line had to continou. Your father asked our Court Sorceress, a High Priestess Nimueh, to help. She said, that she could use her magic, but it might be dangerous. We agreed nonetheless. She told us, that for a life to be created or saved, another must be taken.”

Gwen and Morgana gasped behind them. “You died for me?” Arthur asked faintly.

“No. _Listen_.” the Queen reprimended. “Our First Advisor, the Dragon Lord, Balinor Ambrosius, warned us, that the magic of Life and Death could be tricky. That sometimes, not even those, who were well-versed in it, could control it completely. The only one who could have full control of the power, was but a myth.”

Arthur’s brows furrowed. “Who’s that supposed myth?”

Ygraine smiled a little. “The druids called the warlock Emrys. They said, only he shall have full control of that magic, when he comes to his powers.”

Merlin choked. Ygraine and Arthur both looked at him. The Queen with confusion and concern and Arthur with pure shook.

_“Merlin?”_

Merlin shook his head. “Later I’ll explain. Promise.”

“Explain what exactly, child?” the Queen asked.

Merlin sighed, leaning on his staff. “I’m the one, the Druids call Emrys. The High Priestess Nimueh died by my hand, when she tried killing Arthur, then my mother and finally Gaius. I killed her, to restore the balance of Old Magic. I’m the Master of Life and Death now.”

The Queen’s eyes narrowed on Merlin and she took a step closer. “Balinor?”

Merlin perked up and shook his head. “No. My name is Merlin, My Lady. Tough, the Druids call me Emrys.”

She shook her head. “Ah, forgive me. You look startlingly, like Balinor. Tough, his eyes were brown.”

Merlin shrugged. “Never heard of him. Now, not to be rude My Lady, but even my power has it’s limits. Opening the gates of Avalon and keeping the Veil parted, while also making sure Morgause won’t use her magic, to make you lie… is hard. Even for me. Please, make haste and tell him,” he nodded at Arthur, “what you wish him to know.”

Ygraine nodded, turning to Arthur. “I agreed to it anyway. The day of your birth, a criminal was beheaded. His life was to be the price. But I was ill. I could feel my life fading. Tough I knew, it was not the magic. Not completely. The man paid for your life. But Nimueh’s magic was hard on my body. Another thing, we’d been warned about. Gaius warned your father of my fragile health. We did it anyway. It was my fragile health, that took me, son, not you or magic. In my last moments, between life and death for a moment, I heard your father blame Nimueh and magic. I tried telling him, that it was not the magic, but it was too late. By then, I was not to make contact with the living. I was to depart beyond the Veil.”

“But…” Arthur choked.

“I knew he had stepped aside with Vivanne too.” Ygraine said. “It was while Gorlois was away fighting. Vivianne spent that time in Camelot. It was later, that I found out that a child was born of your father and Vivanne’s foolishness.” Ygraine moved her gaze. “Vivanne named the child _Morgana_ , with her dying breath.”

“What?!” Morgana and Arhtur choked out at once.

The Queen nodded. “You, Morgana are a Pendragon. Like my son. However, I do not blame you for anything. Only Uther is to blame. If anything, child, I owe you, for keeping Arthur from doing foolish things. For loving him, like your brother. I’m glad you two are happy and that you have a bond.”

“Mother…” Arthur choked out. She looked back at him and smiled.

“I’ve watched what your father has done, all this time.” she said. “Once, he’d been a good man. But guilt and hatered had blackened his heart. I hope, such thing never happens to you.”

“I swear.” he whispered. Slowly, the mist started dissipating and her form flickered. “Mother!”

Merlin winced a little, as he yanked at the magic, his eyes blazing brighter. **“Anhieldest hire hider.”** (Keep/hold her here.)

The mist settled and the Queen’s form became full again. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her again. She returned the gesture. “I will always love you, son.”

“And I will love you.” he said, holding her hand.

“Now, I must go. I’d hate facing the Goddess, knowing I killed her favourite child.” she said, glancing at Merlin. “Even Emrys’ powers are not limitless and it is clear this is more a struggle now, than anything.”

“I won’t forget you, mother.” Arthur whispered.

Ygraine smiled. “And I will always watch over you, son.”

Arthur sallowed thickly, before taking a few steps back and grabbing Merlin by the elbow. “You can let go, Merlin. I’m ready now.”

Merlin smiled and looked at the Queen. “Thank you, for keeping my son safe, Emrys.”

“He’s annoying sometimes, but I would never serve another so gladly.” the warlock chuckled. His eyes blazed bright one last time, as he waved a hand, closing the veil.

Merlin groaned at the sudden absence of poweful magic, feeling dizzy. _“Merlin!”_ Gwen and Morgana shouted, moving to his side in an instant to support him.

“So you met her now.” Morgause growled, contempt in her voice. She glared hatefully at Merlin for having ruined her plan.

“Stay back, Priestess.” Merlin warned, his eyes flickering gold again.

Morgause sneered at him, before turning her gaze to Morgana. “Morgana, sister. Come to me. I can feel your magic, powerful, just like our mother’s had been. Camelot will never welcome our kind…”

“You’re wrong.” Morgana shook her head. “Uther may be hateful, but I have Gwen, Merlin and Arthur. They accept me for who I am. You may be my sister by blood, but I do not know you, Morgause. You are not my _family_ , as Arthur is.”

Morgause frowned. “Go then, sister.” she growled. “But when you are called a monster and led to the pyre for the gifts you posess do not come pleading.”

Merlin straightened up and with one last glare at Morgause, he turned away. “We better go back to Camelot, before a search is dispatched.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Gwen said.

They mouned their horses and walked away, their minds heavy with the new revelations…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I wish you, my fellow Merlin lovers, a happy, bonteous new year.  
> Here we come, 2020!  
> As always, comments keep me happy and inspired. Tell me what you think :3


	12. Bad Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin catches up with all the things he missed. Arthur and Morgana watch the proceedings of court with disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick and on Monday, school´s Christmas holiday will be over. So my updates won´t be so frequent. Since I live in dorm and don´t have wi-fi Will I usually update on Friday nights and Saturdays.

The first thing Merlin registered, when waking up, was the splitting headache. The second, that the bed was _very_ soft under him. Far too soft, to be his own.

He groaned and sat up.

“Merlin!” a voice called. “Thank the Goddess!” he blinked, to find Gwen sitting by his bedside. She stood up and pushed him back, into the covers. “Stay down.”

“Wht hpnnd?” he groaned out. Gwen’s eyebrows knotted together, before she offered a cup.

“Drink.” she held the cup to his mouth and he drunk. Until now, he hadn’t even noticed, how thirsty he was. “Slowly.” Gwen admolished lightly.

Merlin breathed trough his nose and slowed down. After a few more sips, the cup was empty and he could finally open his mouth. He flopped back into bed with a groan. “Wh’t hap’nd?” he asked again.

“You passed out after the magic in the fortress.” she whispered. “Arthur was furious. We had to point our swords at him, to stop him from trying to kill Uther. Eventually, his concern for you had overridden his anger. Gaius treated you and said, that it was a surprise you haven’t died, due to using too much magic.”

Merlin hummed, glancing around. “Where am I? This is not my room.”

“The guest chambers, closest to Arthur. You were brought here on both Arthur and Morgana’s insistance. They fed some lie to Uther about you saving them both from a spell cast by Morgause.”

“And the things we heard from Queen Ygraine?” he whispered.

“Arthur told me Uther all but confirmed the cause of his mother’s death. Hadn’t confessed about Morgana being his daughter, tough. Arthur doesn’t care, either way. Said he’ll bring it to everyone’s attention once he’s King and that Morgana will be named Princess. Morgana had thanked him. They visit as much, as they can, but these days Camelot has been a mess.”

“Why?”

“Bandits.” she said. “And beasts all over the border. And some other village had poor harvest. They can barely survive now, let alone the winter. All of them had come in front of Uther at court two days ago. All of them had been dismissed, as unimportant. Plus, more people were brought in for sorcerery. Only three had burned yesterday.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide. “ _How_ long I was out?”

Gwen sighed. “A week. Surprise that there hadn’t been any magical threat. I’m happy tough. Morgana wouldn’t have been able to deal with them. Or Arthur. Okay, wait. There was one. A beast by the name of _Bastet_ , or some such. But Arthur stabbed it, during a night hunt, so we’re safe now.”

Merlin groaned. “I’m too tired for this.”

“Expected.” Gwen said. “I’ll bring Gaius to check on you, then you can go back to sleep. Next time you wake up, I’ll bring some food.

Merlin chuckled. “You’re an angel, Gwen.”

She smiled and left and Merlin drifted off again. He didn’t know how long had passed, when Gwen returned with Gaius.

“How are you feeling, my boy?” the physician asked, as he walked to his bed.

Merlin frowned. “As if Arthur had made ~Llamrei~ dance on my chest.” he groaned.

“Expected.” his mentor nodded. “Actually, I’m surprised you’re still alive.” Gaius glared. “Arthur told me what you’ve done, so that he could speak with his mother. That could’ve gotten you killed! It was a foolish thing to do!”

Merlin smiled. “I don’t regret it. He deserved that chance.”

Gaius sighed and shook his head. “Now, sit up carefully and let me check you over…”

* * *

Morgana twitched, as the poor woman was led to the pyre. She and Arthur had both spoken up in her defense- where the poor soul could could hear, so she wouldn’t think, they were like Uther.

Yet, no matter what, there was no convincing Uther otherwise. The more the days went, the more fear and disgust Morgana was feeling.

And to think Uther Pendragon was her father…

 _“Poor soul.”_ she breathed trough the mental link, which, apperently all decent magic-users had. _“I’m sorry we could not help you.”_

 _“You are not at fault, My Lady.”_ the woman answered. _“I’m greatful for your efforts alone.”_

 _“At least, tell us your name, good woman.”_ Arthur called.

The woman’s head jerked up, towards the balcony, where Arthur stood behind his father. _“Prince Arthur?”_

 _“Yes, My Lady.”_ Arthur answered.

 _“You have magic?”_ the woman,- barely older than Arthur’s mother had been, when she died,- asked.

 _“No.”_ Arthur answered. _“Only Morgana. I can do this, because Emrys had given me a gift a few moons before.”_

 _“The Lord is here?”_ she asked.

 _“Ah, he is.”_ Arhur said. _“Recovering from saving my life. Again.”_ she could hear his exasperated sigh, even from this far. _“Your name, good woman. So we won’t forget you.”_

_“My name is Anabeth, King Arthur.”_

Morgana was a bit startled, hearing her (half-)brother addressed, as king. But really, after all this mess they’d been going trough, she shouldn’t be.

_“Can a dying mother have one last plead to you? You both have better heart, than Uther.”_

Morgana sallowed. Her answer came in sink with Arthur’s. _“Anything.”_

_“Have my little girl, Alys, sent to the Druids, I beg you. She’s a seeress. I beg you, ask Lord Emrys to have her somewhere safe.”_

_“You have our word.”_ they said in sync.

Then, Arthur continoued. _“I will have her sought out and Emrys and myself will see her to a camp he trusts unconditionally. She will be loved and cared for. I swear it on my name.”_

 _“You are trully the Once and Future King.”_ she said. _“Long live the King and Emrys.”_

And then, the flames rose, sallowing her whole.

* * *

That night, Morgana felt terrible.

Merlin, while awake, was still weak and Gaius had forbidden him to leave the bed, so their practice had been postponed. (Not that she minded. Merlin had helped Arthur. Had helped _them_ , to get away from Morgause. He deserved to rest.)

Still, she felt terrible. The burning of the woman had left her bitter and even more angry at Uther. Will her and Merlin be the next ones? Arthur and Gwen knew and Merlin was helping her. But the fear refused to fade...

She frowned. Uther would pay, one way or another.

Sighing, with fear curling in her gut, she fell asleep.

_She was in the forest, sitting with the druids, her soft green cloack wrapped around her. She held a crystal in her hand and gave it to one of the men, she didn’t recognise._

_„I’m so glad you’re here with us, Morgana.“ called a soft voice. She looked down and saw a dark-haired boy sitting next to her, hugging her tightly._ Mordred.

_„With this, magic will come back to the land.“ the man said. „Thank you for helping, My Lady.“_

_Morgana smiled and stood up. „You’re welcome.“_

_She turned and strode away from the camp of druids, the full moon casting long shadows among the tall trees._

_„Morgana.“_

_She froze at the familiar voice calling her name. She whirled around and found Morgause a few feet away, in her red dress, a dark cloak wrapped around her. „Why are you here?“_

_„I want to help against Uther. Against Emrys.“_

_She gulped. „Emrys?“ she whispered. „Uther is the enemy and not Emrys.“_

_Morgause smiled- cold and cruel. „Uther will fall. And with him, so will Emrys.“_

Morgana bolted upright, gasping for breath. „Merlin!“ she choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I think I once read somewhere, that one of Arthur´s horses was called Llamrei.~
> 
> Tell me your thoughts.


	13. Quadrumvirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a legend, much different, than the Dragon had foretold...  
> And, finally Arthur hears a part of the Prophecy he´s supposed to fulfill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUADRUMVIRATE: from Latin  
> Word origin: [1745–55; quadr- + -umvirate (as in triumvirate)]
> 
> -a group of four powerful and/or notable people  
> -any group of four persons associated in office or authority

Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot was having a _really_ _bad week._

First, he got woken in the middle of the night by a mental scream. Then, got told, that he’d be killed by a witch. Than said witch had humiliated him in swordfight and tried killing him _afterwards_. However, she then summoned his dead mother, trying to use her, so he would have turned against his father. At the same time, he’d been told, that Morgana was his half-sister and that his father was a hypocrite and a liar. Than, his all-powerful-warlock-manservant had almost gotten himself killed, to let him speak with his mother and stop the witch from killing them and during the week he’d watched more burnings and beaheadings, than usually in a moon turn.

Plus, his father was _deliberately_ ignoring their peoples pleads for aid,- may that be beast, bandit or bad harvest,- saying they didn’t have the manpower.

It was an absolutely horrible week.

“Arthur!” the sudden call of his name snapped him from his dark thoughts. It was Gwen.

“Yes?”

She bit her lip. “Yesterday you were busy… and Morgana was really upset after…” she faltered. They didn’t say, but Arthur knew, that the burning of the woman had upset his sister. Gwen made a gesture, “…after _that_.” she whispered. “I’ve forgotten to tell you Merlin had woken up. I just got him his breakfast. Asked me to find you…”

“I’ll go and visit him now.” he said quietly. “I have the time. Thank you, Gwen.”

She smiled and curtsied quickly- just to keep up appearances, they were in the corridor, after all- before hurrying away. Arthur continoued his stride down the corridor. If it was a bit faster, than it had been, no one was around to say the difference.

He got there and knocked. Just to make sure Merlin wasn’t using magic- Morgana had told him, Merlin had the tendency to, nowadays. He didn’t want his frie-, ahem, _servant_ caught and burned. After a short while, he entered and found Merlin nibbling on the food Gwen had brought.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Merlin smiled brightly. “Much better. I’ll be back to work tomorrow. Wouldn’t want George to drive you mad.”.

Arthur huffed at the mention of the overly-enthusiastic-and-efficient servant. “His brass jokes are the worst.” he muttered.

Merlin choked on his food. “Who makes jokes about _brass_?”

Arthur huffed, sitting down on the chair beeside the bed. “That’s what I’ve been asking Morgana and Gwen these past few days.”

There was a moment of silence, as Merlin ate. Then, the warlock’s blue eyes found his. “Gwen told me what’s been going on these days. Had your father really turned down the man, who asked for help?”

Arthur shook his head. “Not one man. Several people. Some asked for a little grain to feed their vilage. Others siad they’d seen some sort of magical monster or whatnot. Father doesn’t believe it, since the patrols hadn’t reported anything. And there was a woman, who was worried about a pack of wolves…” he shook his head again. “All of them turned down, as minor inconvenience. When I asked him after the hearings, he said we _didn’t have the manpower_ …” he snorted. “Sure we don’t.”

Arthur grimaced, hearing the bitter disaproval in his own voice.

“This isn’t fair, Merlin. He’s being _like Cenred_ … when your mother had come to _Camelot_ for help against Kanen, despite Ealdor being _in Essetir_. When had my father become as uncaring, as Cenred?”

Merlin bit his lower lip and muttered something too quietly for Arthur to catch.

“What’s it? Speak up, _Mer_ lin. Whatever you’ve to say I won’t bite your head off for it.”

“Maybe… he’s always been like that, beneath the kingly guise?”

Athur closed his eyes, the words sending a stab of pain trough his heart. He thought of the pleading people, whom his father turned a cold shoulder to… all the possible innecents he’d burned, since he was born…

He’d spoken with Gaius about his mother, after they made it back form Morgause. In a shushed tone- and rather reluctantly,- but Gaius had told him the things, that followed after he was born. (True, Arthur had blackmailed him a bit, telling the old man he knew about Merlin’s magic, but the ends justify the means…)

“No.” Arthur whispered at last. “A part of him- the good part, I suppose- died with my mother. And if there had been some of that goodness left, eventually, his grief and hate for magic had hardened his heart. And now, he treats everyone, like a possible magic-user.”

“But… those people suffer…” Merlin muttered.

“I know.” Arthur grumpled. “Now rest. We’ll speak about this later.”

He stood up and headed out of the room.

For the rest of the day, Merlin’s words haunted him, as if the warlock was continously whispering the words into his mind. (However, his crystal didn’t shine, so Merlin didn’t even attempt mind speech.)

* * *

It was the next day, after Merlin was back to work, that Arthur had enough. The more Merlin was around- which was a lot, since Merlin was _his servant_ ,- the more miserable Arhur felt. He- _they_ \- could do something for those people.

Arthur frowned. “Alright _Mer_ lin, enough.”

His servant stopped gathering his laundry and looked up. “What now? I don’t remember pissing you off. Or do you want me to leave _these_ …” he gestured at the filthy clothes, “…all around here?”

Arthur sighed. “No, I wasn’t talking about the laundry.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Then what?”

“You’re guilt tripping me and I regret to say it’s working.” he growled quietly. “We’ll help those people. I mean the people who’d come here for help. Who was the one you mentioned stumbling into this morning?”

Merlin bit his lip. “A woman, I think Lynn was her name. She was from a border town, Norwich.” then, he continoued more quietly. “She’s brave you know. I sensed magic from her. She _dared_ coming in front of your father to get rid of the beast.”

“If she has magic, why can’t they get rid of the beast?” Arthur retorted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “ _Arthur_. After the Great Purge, most magical knowledge was lost with the elderly and the High Priests and Priestess’. Now, the Catha and the Druids know the most, but they’re hiding. Even if there are elders in towns and villages, that knowledge is centered around healing, corps and an ocassional blessing… they don’t have the arcane knowledge, much less the _power_ , to fight beasts, like, for example, the griffin.”

Arthur wanted to ask who were the Catha, but resolved to ask Merlin later. “Okay… tell the girls about this. We’ll ride after sundown.”

Merlin blinked at him owlishly. “I’m sorry?”

“We’re riding to Norwich. Getting rid of that creature.”

Merlin’s eyes went ridiculously wide. “Arthur…”

“ _Go_ , you idiot.” he snapped.

Merlin dropped the laundry basket on his bed and stormed off to find Gwen. Arthur frowned, glancing at the pile of clothes. “You could’ve taken the basket…”

* * *

In the end, the girls had agreed to help (Morgana was trully happy, that Arthur thought of the people) and they snuck out of the city. Merlin kept trying to track Lynn and found her camped in the forest, a few miles away.

“I’ll be the first one to go.” Merlin whispered. Everyone raised eyebrows at him.

_“Why you?”_ asked Gwen, trough the crystal, now rather used to it.

_“Just me. Please, let me speak for now.”_ Merlin pleaded. His friends shared a look, before Arthur nodded.

Merlin carefully led his mare out, his blue cape swissing around his feet. The woman’s gaze snapped to him. “Who are you?” she asked, frightened.

_“Are you Lynn of_ _Norwich_?"he asked in me ntal speech. The display of magic seemed to calm her a little, but she was still wary.

“I am.” she answered out loud. “Who are you, fellow sorcerer?” she asked, a bit more pleasantly.

Merlin chuckled. “Warlock, good woman. My name is Emrys.”

Her pale blue eyes went wide. “My Lord.” she stood hurriedly, bowing.

“Ah, no need, good woman. I and my friends are here to help.” he said. At those words, Gwen Arthur and Morgana all walked out, leading their horses. They were cloacked and faces wrapped so they wouldn’t be recognised.

She blinked. “How would you know, My Lord?”

Merlin chuckled again. “I live in the citadel. I hear _things_.”

Her eyes went wide in shook. “You live under the King’s nose and you’re still _alive_?”

Merlin snorted. “Uther Pendragon doesn’t even know the name ’Emrys’. Much less that I live in his citadel. Tough, admittedly, _Emrys_ is the name the druids and magicals call me. It’s not the name my mother had given me. Not to mention, I server only one King and that King is _not_ Uther Pendragon.”

“I see.” she said.

“As I said, we’re here to help.” he said, gesturing behind him.

Then, he pointed at each of his friends. Arthur was wearing the red cloack Merlin had given him, when they were dealing with Aredian. “Caradoc.”

Gwen was wearing a dark yellow one- it really fit her. “Arien.”

Morgana was wearing a dark, forest green one, ending around her tights. Only her dark boots were visible. “And the last lady, Léoma.”

Of course, Morgana hadn’t made her choice _yet_. She could still turn against Camelot, but Merlin had faith, that she would chose the right path. Hence, why he used the name, that represented her on their side. As a builder of Albion and not as its destroyer.

The woman’s eyes went wide. Merlin chuckled. “What is it, good woman?”

“You know, I’ve grown up on that song.” she whispered. “It was only later, that I heard the names from a druid seer… but the song… I’ll never forget it. The seer told me the song was about you.

Merlin blinked. There was a song? He knew about the prophecy, but a song as well? “Now, that’s interesting. I know the Prophecy of course, but I’ve never known there was a _song_ about it.”

The woman stood up. “Maybe you’d wish to hear it on the way to Norwich, My Lord?”

Merlin nodded, as he waved a hand, extigunishing the fire and making its sings dissapear. He conjured up the blue ball of light to guide them.

The woman smiled and cleared her troath, as they all mounted up and Merlin offered his hand. Lynn nodded greatfully and after settling behind Merlin, she started humming the melody softly. It was, Merlin noted to himself, vaguely familiar, yet he couldn’t recall from where exactly.

Then, she started singing in a soft voice, that reminded Merlin of his mother.

**Albion waits for her king, past and future to bring.**

**Uniting all lands to be free, one people from sea to sea.**

**As always there by his side, his brother and his bride.**

**A queen to hold his hand, a brother to protect his land.**

**Albion waits for her king, past and future to bring.**

**Emrys, a warrior of soul and heart, keeps Albion from breaking apart**

**A boy born of dragon’s spark, and another with the dragon’s mark**

**The hope of Albion rises as balance claims her prizes**

**Albion waits for her king, past and future to bring.**

Merlin felt his magic thrum happily beneath his skin at the simplified Prophecy. Behind him, he heard Arthur choke a little.

“Do tell me, good woman, how do you know Léoma? She’s not mentioned in the song.”

She hummed negatively. “No, not in the song, My Lord. But as I said, I met this druid seer. He told me, that there were parts, that this song was missing. That there was a witch, who has yet to choose her side. Choose between light and dark. And depending on her and the King’s choices, this song- and the Prophecy- either speaks the truth and we shall have peace or the King shall fall before Albion crowns her King.”

“True, true.” Merlin said softly.

* * *

They reached Norwich hours later. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the tiny huts. The village was rather small, about the size of Ealdor. They all dismounted, Arthur helping down Lynn. Once she was safely on the ground, Merlin jumped down as well. The town seemed too quiet, even for night.

“It’s too quiet.” Merlin whispered. His magic was prickling his skin. Something of unknown, malvolent nature was out there, just beyond their sight and that set him on the edge.

Arthur frowned, his eyes searching the surroundings. “Say something _less_ obvious.”

The warlock frowned, before looking at the woman. “Go home, Lynn. We’ll deal with this.” the woman nodded. Merlin waved a hand and the blue ball floated near her. “This’ll keep you safe.”

“Thank you. At least, let me take your horses, lest the beast catches them.”

They all shared a look before handing her the reins. She led the horses away, hurrying home as much, as she could.

“We won’t know what it is, useless we go searching for it.” Morgana whispered.

“Spreading out, then.” Arthur said.

“ _No_.” Merlin said firmly. “We don’t know what sort of creature is this, only that it takes livestock and that it’s potentionally dagerous to men. At least, in pairs.”

“I like the idea.” Gwen whispered, slowly unseathing her sword. Morgana and Arthur followed her example. Merlin muttered a few words under his breath and the Sidhe staff appeared in his hand.

“Morgana, you know the defensive spells?” Merlin asked.

She nodded. “Yes. And I have that air spell too, considering I can’t use fire due to the trees.”

He nodded. “Good. Be careful.”

Arthur nodded at them too and they went in two separate directions. Merlin stretched out his magic, trying to find another source of power, but for now, he could only sense Morgana. They were alone.

Muttering another spell, the crystal of his staff lit up, providing them with light, so they wouldn’t get lost or fall over in the thick greenery, into which they were heading. Deathly quiet surrounded them and the air seemed colder, than it was ought to be at this time of the year.

_“Anything?”_ Arthur asked mentally, not quite daring to speak out loud, lest it attrackted the beast more.

_“No. But the cold and the quiet makes me uneasy. There are only a handful of creatures, that leave such a trail and environment.”_

_“Such as?”_ asked the Prince.

Merlin frowned. _“Magical creatues associated with death. Like the Questing Beast… or something worse.”_

_“There are worse things, than that?”_

Merlin frowned. _“Could name a few.”_

Prince and manservant froze in their tracks, when a shrill scream pierced the cold air, from the other side of the village _. “It’s here!”_ was Gwen’s accompanying mental shout.

Both of them whirled on their feet and started running in the girls’ direction. There was a ball of fire and the shady figure dodged with a mighty growl, leaping out. Merlin and Arthur barely ducked. Gwen and Morgana came from where the beast had, Gwen having a long scratch on her cheek. Morgana’s cloack was full of leaves and was torn in one place.

The beast turned and Merlin gulped. It was a massive black dog with red eyes and glinting fangs. Black fog seemed to cling to it, even as it swissed its long tail wildly.

“Is that a dog?” Arthur asked, pointing his sword towards the beast.

Merlin hummed. “A big, demonic one. A _barghest_ , if I have to guess.”

“So how do we kill it?” asked Gwen.

“You and Arthur distract it. This needs magic to be defeated. Make sure you don’t get caught by it’s claws.” Merlin said, mind whirling for possible spells.

“Why?” asked Gwen caotiously, as the dog started to circle them, as if they were its next prey.

“It’s a herald of death.” Merlin said. “I can save you, if you get caught by it, but I’d rather not. Dabbing with the Power of Life and Death always comes at a price.”

“I’d ask about this life and death thing…” Morgana said, as she hurled another fireball at it, “if only we weren’t about to get eaten.”

The dog growled and dodged, snapping at Morgana wildly. Merlin grinned. “It doesn’t like light or anything to do with life…”

“Do _something_ Merlin!” Arthur snapped, after seeing one of his hunting knives- which he had thrown at the dog, since they couldn’t get too close,- lodge into the creature’s leg. It didn’t even whine in pain…

The warlock pointed his staff at the dog, the spell rolling off his tongue, like a soft, deadly melody…

* * *

Merlin cursed in the Old Tongue- he was sure the Tripple Goddess will take offence in his choice of colourful words, but that was something to worry about later. The Barghest’s rampage had been rather detructive. His spell had worked, but the creature had bolted for the trees and Arthur, in an attempt to make sure it died, ran after it.

It swept Arthur off his feet, but it’s claws hadn’t caught flesh (he praised the many hours of armour plishing, which he also used to weave different protection charms over his king’s armour). Still, he was sure Arthur’s shoulder was broken or at least the bone fractured.

“We need to have this looked at.” Merlin said, glaring at the blonde.

“I can’t go to Gaius with it, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur growled back, “He’d tell my father and then we’ll be in trouble.”

Merlin hummed thoughtfully. “Then, we have only one choice. Especially since we’re supposed to be back before sunrise.” he turned his horse and tugged at Llamrei’s reins as well.

They padded trough the dark, dewy forest silently for a long while, before Gwen broke it. “Where are we going, Merlin?”

“Druids.” he said simply.

“ _What?_ ” asked Arthur. “Have you _lost_ your mind, Merlin? They’d probably rather see me burned, than help me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “They’re _Druids_ , Arhtur. Not bandits or assassins. Besides, you’re forgeting the Prophecy. They really believe it. Plus, I’m here too. If I ask them nicely, I’m sure they will help without a hassle.”

Merlin rolled his eyes yet again, when he heard his king mutter something about ’not a working plan’ under his breath. He knew Iseldir and his clan were somewhere near. They’ll surely help. Neither of his friends spoke after that.

It was a little more than ten minutes later, that he felt the magic. He felt the clan members’ minds brushing his own in a careful greeting. He greeted them back and sought out the most familiar one.

_“Iseldir.”_ he greeted the clan head.

“ _Lord Emrys. What brings you to us, so late in the night?”_ Iseldir asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

_“A little monster hunting. Arthur has been hurt. Maybe your healder would have a look?”_

_“Prince Caradoc is here, with you?”_

_“Aye. As well as his future Queen and the Lady Morgana. A quick look really. We cannot risk staying. I’d sleep better, if a healer had a look at him. I cannot have him in Camelot in such a shape.”_

_“Bring them, then. Our healers shall have a look.”_ the chieftain said.

_“Thank you.”_

“Merlin?” Arthur hissed, gaining his attention. “When will we arrive?”

“Just over that treeline.” he gestured ahead. “They’re already waiting. Come on.” he nudged at his horse and the others followed.

Not even five minutes later, they reached the camp, just as Merlin has promised- over the treeline. The camp was tranquil, only a few fires were lit. Even fewer people were awake and about. Merlin dismounted swiftly. The moment he turned towards the Druids, the small party waiting for them all knelt, bowing their heads.

“Rise.” he commanded simply. They did and Merlin looked at Iseldir, gesturing at Arthur. “A quick look, please? We had an encounter with a Barghest and while mostly his armour had been caught, I’d hate finding out there’s poison…”

At the mention of the beast, Iseldir went pale. “Of course, my Lord. Please, bring Prince Caradoc. Lady Arien and the Lady Morgana will be provided a place to rest, while he’s healed.”

_“Arien?”_ asked Gwen. _“So there was a reason for those names you used, when introducing us to Lynn?”_

He smiled up at Gwen. “Of course. Besides, it fits you, Gwen. Arien means _Oath_ and you’re the kind o person to keep your promises.“ he whispered, helping down Arthut. “They’ll take care of you. We’ll be here soon and then we can go back to Camelot.”

Arthur sighed, looking at the moon, as he leaned on him. “If we’re lucky, we might even make it in time. Maybe during the guard change, so we won’t need so much magic to get in. I’m starting to feel like a criminal, sneaking in and out and about in my own home.”

Merlin laughed, patting the blonde’s good shoulder. “Welcome to my life, Arthur Pendragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song/prophecy Lynn sang is by MistBorn_SprenDeath, from the work "Various Prompts/Story Ideas"  
> MistBorn_SprenDeath, thank you once more for letting me use it! Hugs. :3
> 
> In Northern English folklore, the Barghest or Barguest is a mythical monstrous black dog with large teeth and claws, though in other cases the name can refer to a ghost or household elf.


	14. The Witch's Choice (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana makes her choices and so, sets the course of Destiny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of S1 E11 (The Witch's Quickening) to fit my AU. Hope it´ll make sense and that you´ll like it :3

_She was in the forest, sitting with the druids, her soft green cloack wrapped around her. She held a crystal in her hand and gave it to one of the men, she didn’t recognise._

_„I’m so glad you’re here with us, Morgana.“ called a soft voice. She looked down and saw a dark-haired boy sitting next to her, hugging her tightly. Mordred._

_„With this, magic will come back to the land.“ the man said. „Thank you for helping, My Lady.“_

_Morgana smiled and stood up. „You’re welcome.“_

_She turned and strode away from the camp of druids, the full moon casting long shadows among the tall trees._

_„Morgana.“_

_She froze at the familiar voice calling her name. She whirled around and found Morgause a few feet away, in her red dress, a dark cloak wrapped around her. „Why are you here?“_

_„I want to help against Uther. Against Emrys.“_

_She gulped. „Emrys?“ she whispered. „Uther is the enemy and not Emrys.“_

_Morgause smiled- cold and cruel. „Uther will fall. And with him, so will Emrys.“_

Morgana bolted upright in bed, sweat making her hair stick to her neck uncomfortably. Her pale green eyes wide, she looked around, but found her chambers empty. She bit her lip and looked at the bracelet Merlin had given her. It chased away her nightmares most days and she rested well. But sometimes, sometimes... the worst of the dreams would break trough even Merlin’s enchantment.

She looked down at it, wondering about the dream- this wasn’t the first time she’s seen it. _’Is this the choice Merlin warned me about?’_

Merlin’s voice, his warning, echoed in her head even now, weeks later. She supposed, she’d only be free of this, if she made her choice. But when would it come and what would it be?

_There will come a trial for you, Morgana. Destiny had set you up, as mine and Arthur’s enemy. But I made changes, so had Arthur. Soon, there will be time for you to make changes. To pave your path, as we had. Destiny wants you to be our enemy. But tell me, Morgana, what do you want?_

She chewed her lower lip for a moment, before gripping the bracelet tightly. „I will not be their enemy.“ she whispered resolutely into the dark room. Then, she looked up at the silvery full moon, as if she could glimpse the Tripple Goddess, if she tried hard enough. „Do you hear me, you Great One, who is Three? _I will not be their enemy_.“

Then, she settled back under her covers and closed her eyes, praying for Arthur’s and Camelot’s safety. Uther may be a terrible, bitter man and king, but Arthur and the kingdom didn’t deserve suffering for the misgrievings of Uther.

* * *

A small party of knights were heading for Camelot, escorting a cart. The lead man, Ser Radnor was a proud knight of Camelot. Not everything wa perfect in the kingdom, of course, he’d have to be a fool, to think Uther was without fault, but...

He was snapped from his musings, when they noticed a man lying by the road. The cart stopped and Radnor dismounted, to check. The man was lying there and mumbling.

Radnor raised an eyebrow. „What are you saying?“

„Bandits.“ the man said.

As if by magic- but really, thinking such things would get him killed, around the King- men appeared from the surrounding greenery. His party was swiftly cut down and Radnor turned around. The man, who’d been down before, now had a sword at his back.

„Always watch your back. Didn't they teach you that? Well, aren’t you going to beg for your life?” he asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

Radnor glared. “A knight of Camelot does not beg.”

The man forced him to his knees and Radnor could barely stop himself from wincing. „Indulge me.“

The knight jutted his chin out, glaring harder. „I’d rather die.“

The bandit smiled sharply. „Who am I to deny a man his last request? “ then, with a swift move, Radnor was dead.

Sword still dripping with blood, he looked at his companions. A woman handed him a chainmail, which he took, without question. The bandit leader- Alvarr- then turned to a figure waiting in the shadows.

“We must go if we're to make Camelot by nightfall.”

At those words, the green cloack’s hood was thrown back, revealing the pale blue eyes of a child. _Mordred_. He smiled.

* * *

The small party of bandits, disguised as Cameot men, stopped in front of the gate, till they got checked. The guard checking the cart waved at the other.

„All clear. Carry on.“

They rode in and then Alvarr dismounted in the squere, while two others grabbed a barell, carrying it. Mordred looked around for a brief second, remembering the layout well enough to gude the others.

 _„Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going.”_ he instructed telepathically.

However, he’d forogtten about one thing- or rather, one man. (Gwen and Arthur often slept trough telephatic calls, however, Merlin was now very much awake and trying to listen, not that Mordred or Alvarr knew it.)

 _“Keep going. Hurry!”_ Mordred instructed.

A guard put up a hand, stepping in their way. “Halt!”

Alvarr frowned, before his magic bubbled to the surface. **“Folge min bebod.”** (Obey my command)

The guards dropped dead.

 _“Keep going, it’s not much further now.”_ Mordred said. The barel was rather uncomfortable, the sooner he was out of it, the happier he’d be.

Then, Alvarr stopped, slowly removing the knight disguise, while the others helped Mordred out of the barel. Alvarr looked at his men. “Wait in the Forest of Brekkba by the fork on the north ridge.” then, he looked at Mordred. “Are you ready?”

Mordred nodded and they started walking in the direction of Morgana’s chambers. After a few minutes, he glanced at Alvarr.

_“Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana’s chamber is next.”_

They paused in front of the door and Alvarr looked down at the lock. **“Tospringe.”** (Burst open/spring asunder)

Mordred slipped inside, happy to be near the woman, who’d saved him. “Morgana.”

Morgana woke up at the call of her name and her eyes went wide at the sight of the boy. (Last, she’d seen him in her dream and that dream left her wondering about things…)

“Mordred.”

Outside, the warning bells rung and Morgana glanced out her window. How had they gotten in and why were they here?

Something twisted in her gut, Merlin’s voice echoing in her mind. She remembered Merlin saying, that Mordred would be Arthur’s downfall and that she might be the one to raise him. Mordred- sweet, innocent child- or Arthur, who was like her brother and Merlin for whom she recently started to have feelings?

_…But tell me, Morgana, what do you want?_

* * *

Arthur was in a bad mood. This was supposed to be a quiet night, when he could sleep unintterupted and instead, some sorry excuse of a bastard had chosen to infiltrate his home. On the top of it, his knights and guards were being incompetent.

“What do you mean you lost them?! They could be dangerous!”

There was movement by the corner and Arthur reacted on instinct, grabbing the figure by the throat. He needed a second to realise, it was someone he knew.

“Merlin?” he blinked in surprise.

Merlin sputtered. “Morgana’s chamber...”

Arthur, noticing he was holding his warlock friend too tight, let go of him fast, as if he’d been burned. “Oh, sorry.”

“Morgana’s...they’re... in Morgana’s chambers.” Merlin choked out, not quiet having enough air yet, to form a coherent sentence.

Not that Arthur needed anything else. He bolted from his spot and Merlin scrambled after him. For a second tough, as they took a turn, Arthur contemplated what Merlin had said. He wanted to ask how his manservant knew, but… knowing Merlin it would involve something _illegal_ , so he’d have to lie anyway and make a fool of himself, now that so many were around.

So instead of speaking out loud, he chose the underhanded way. The crystal around his neck turned comfortingly warm with magic. _“How do you know they’re in Morgana’s chambers?”_

 _“Heard the telephatic call. Magic-users.”_ his manservant said.

Arthur almost stumbled. _“Why neither of us had woken then?”_

Even trough the mental link, Arthur could see the warlock roll his eyes. _“You could possibly sleep trough a siege, Sire. Gwen is not used to this sort of communication and she’s home. Far from here, if the message’s not intended for her. Morgana sleeps deeply as well, due to the bracelet. Mental messages won’t wake her so easily.”_

It sounded plausible. (And he knew Merlin wasn’t lying or annoying him either. His friend rarely addressed him properly nowdays. Still, now, in the privacy of their minds, Merlin had called him ’Sire’.) Arthur frowned.

* * *

Morgana hugged Mordred tightly. The coiling feeling hadn’t faded, but she was happy to see him anyway.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” she whispered.

“I found the boy wandering in the woods, lost and alone, hunted by Uther’s men.” the man spoke.

Morgana looked up, taking a good look at him. His face was familiar… he was in the dream. He was the man, to whom she’d given that strange crystal, before seeing Morgause.

“Who are you?” she asked, trying to appear calm. Something wasn’t right…

“My name is Alvarr. I, too, have been hunted by Uther since I was a child.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You have magic?”

Alvarr nodded. “Yes, My Lady. As did my parents, and their parents before them. They were fortunate to live in a time of peace, before your king declared war on sorcery.”

“I, too, have known Uther's cruelty.” she whispered, thinking of the burned woman and the people Uther had turned down, when they’d come to the city, seeking help.

“Magic is not a crime. It is a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear. “

Morgana nodded, thinking of Merlin. Merlin, who’d been using his magic to keep Arthur and the kingdom safe, so her brother could one day rule peacefully. Arthur, who accepted her and Merlin, for who and what they were…

“The boy said you would understand.” Alvarr said. It was true, she did understand.

The man spoke words of sympathy, yet the feeling of wrongness wouldn’t fade. It made her throat tight. “What are you doing in Camelot? You take a great risk in coming here.”

“We came to see you.”

 _I don’t even know you_ , she wanted to retort. Yet, the words remained stuck in her mind.

The words remained in her mind and her hands remained, hugging Mordred.

“I will not stand by and watch innocent people destroyed, and I am not alone. Many have already joined me. Many more join every day.” Alvarr said. It almost made her frown. Uther had to go, but… was this the right way?

“Alvarr, this is a war you cannot win. Uther has an army at his disposal.”

“It does not matter how many you are, if you wield a weapon powerful enough. When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last days of the Great Purge.”

This didn’t sound well… but Uther shouldn’t have taken that crystal either. “Taken? By Uther.”

Alvarr hummed. “It is here in Camelot, locked within the vaults beneath us.”

“The vaults are impregnable. You could never get it out.” she said, trying to discourage him. This war… was pointless and it might turn Arthur… But Uther had to go. She didn’t want to live in fear anymore.

The man shook his head. “No, I could not. But _you_ could.”

Morgana’s eyes narrowed a tiny bit. “Me?” she asked skeptically. Where this was going?

“You are the King's ward. No one will suspect you. Morgana, you are our only hope."

* * *

Merlin frowned, as he exited his room, holding his head. He was frustrated and sleep-deprived, not a good combination, if someone considered the amount of magic he posessed. Whoever will cross paths with him early today, he’d surely snap at them.

“Late night?” asked Gaius.

He looked up and nodded a bit. “You could say that.”

The physician turned to his vial, yet he continoued speaking. “I hear there was a disturbance, an intruder in the city.”

“Yeah, I heard talking. In my head.” he groaned. Lack of sleep and telepathy weren’t a good combination…

Gaius raised an eyebrow. Merlin didn’t even have the energy to wince at the look his great-uncle was giving him. “They had magic?”

Merlin nodded slowly. “And I recognised the voice. It was Mordred.”

“The druid boy? What's he doing here?”

Merlin hummed. “He was guiding someone to Morgana's chamber.”

“You sure? She and the boy had a kind of bond.”

Merlin threw an irate look. “Yeah, but this is about more than that.”

“What do you mean?” the curiosity was palpable in Gaius’ tone. He wanted to tell him about Arthur knowing who and what he was. He wanted to tell Gaius, that he’d been helping Morgana. That _they_ had been out, helping people.

But he didn’t. Instead, he asked a question, that worried him more.

“What if they’d been caught? Whatever they were doing, they were prepared to die for it. “

The frown on Gaius’ features didn’t exactly settle his nerves.

* * *

Morgana bit her lip. Shall she do this? What if Alvarr… _’No. It’s against Uther, not Arthur.’_ she told herself, sneaking into her brother’s chamber. It was conveniently empty and the keys she was looking for were on the table.

Perfect. She snatched them up and hid them in the silks of her dress. Then, she turned around, ready to leave. The faster she was, the less chance of being caught…

But… Merlin was standing in the door, looking at her with piercing blue eyes. She had a feeling the warlock saw right trough her.

She gulped. “Merlin! I was looking for Arthur.”

He raised an eyebrow, his tone even. “He’s out training.”

“Of course.” she said, small beads of sweat forming on her brow. _’This is for him, too.’_ she told herself.

“He trains every day. The same time, same place.”

“I-“ she faltered, the lie bitter on her tongue. Merlin was, after all, her friend. “I just wanted to apologise for last night. Another time, perhaps.”

She felt the magic in the air, swirling around them wildly. She swallowed hard and ducked her head, hurrying past him. She wondered, if lying to the ’Lord of Magic’ was considered a crime against the Old Religion…

He wasn’t following, so she slowed her steps with a guilty sigh of relief.

* * *

It was almost ridiculously easy to sneak past the guards and into the vault, where, according to Alvarr, the Crystal was kept. Should she tell Arthur to shape up the guards? No… he’d ask how she knew and she’d get into trouble…

She stopped, when she saw the big, white-yellow crystal on the red cushion, she smiled. This was it. It looked exactly as Alvarr had said.

Now, she’d just have to take it to the druids.

* * *

“ _Come on_ , Merlin, I'm _starving_.” Arthur whined.

Merlin shrugged, grinning mischievously. “Well, you know what they say: good food takes time to prepare.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “And this taste sensation took exactly how long?”

“Nearly five minutes.”

“Really?” Arthur asked, rather unconvinced. “Five minutes.”

Merlin gestured at it. “You need that long, you see? To let it thicken.”

The Prince huffed. “Thicken.” he muttered sulkily.

Then, the warning bells sounded. Arthur threw his hands into the air. “Come on, can’t I eat in peace?!” he demanded, standing up. As he stomped out of the room, he couldn’t help but think of the time he helped the druid woman escape and his precious sausage ended up cold because of it…

Whatever this was, he’d skin the sorry bastard, who interrupted his meal.


	15. The Witch's Choice (part 2)

Arthur stomped down into the vaults, as if he was a deadly storm taken human form. Merlin trailed behind him quietly. Looking around, it didn’t take the Prince long, to spot the missing item.

“The Crystal of Neahtid. The locks are not damaged.” he said warily.

“What does that tell you?” Merlin asked quietly.

“It tells me that somebody stole my keys.” Arthur growled out.

Merlin peered at the empty spot, where the crystal used to be. “Was it precious, this crystal?”

Arthur huffed, glaring at his manservant. How could he be the Lord of all magical? He started doubting the sanity of the Triple Goddess. “ _Of course_ it was precious. It wouldn’t be down here otherwise, would it?

“Right.” Merlin sniffed.

“Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for.”

“Apparently.” deadpanned the warlock. _’Why does Arthur have to state the obvious?’_

Arthur was near hysterical now. “ _Apparently_? That's all you've got to say? Tell me, Merlin? Whose job is it to ensure that my chambers are locked at all times? Whose job is it to ensure that something like this never happens?!”

Merlin winced. This was bad. If Arthur reacted like this, what would Uther say? “Sorry.”

Arthur just glared at him harder. Merlin resisted the urge to shrink, like a child under the glare of their parent and subsequently, the urge to teleport himself away.

Merlin stood out of Uther’s sight, as much as possible, while Arthur reported the missing crystal. As he’d guessed, the King wasn’t happy to know, that there was an artifact missing.

“You're sorry? That's not good enough.” Uther growled, “Did they force their way in?”

Arthur shook his head. “No, Sire.”

The older Pendragon’s gaze turned even more dangerous now. “Then how did they gain access to the vault?”

Merlin could feel Arthur’s uneasiness rolling off him, as he answered. “They stole the keys.”

Uther’s face turned red. If the situation wasn’t serious, Merlin would have found it funny. “How is that possible?!”

“Someone broke into my chambers.” Arthur stated as plainly as possible. It was clear, that he was trying to placate his father.

Uther’s voice turned tight with worry. Merlin’s own uneasiness grew. What was this crystal, that made Uther so worried? He’d never seen the stoic, cold-hearted man so… he didn’t even know the word. “This is a grievous loss, Arthur. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Why is it so important?”

“It is an instrument of magic.” Merlin almost scoffed. Couldn’t he be more obvious? “In the days of the Purge a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it’s important to them.”

“I'll search the town, find out what I can.”

“Arthur, this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands.” the King warned.

Arthur nodded simply. “Yes, Sire.”

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were walking down the corridor.

 _“Arthur? Thank you.”_ he called silently, not quiet daring to speak this out loud.

Arthur glared at him. Nonetheless, his answer was equally silent. _“For what exactly?”_

 _“For...”_ he faltered, looking for the right words.

 _“Lying to my father to save your worthless hide?”_ he growled, glaring at him.

Merlin winced. _“Yes.”_

_“If you ever put me in that position again, I’ll clap you in irons myself. And Merlin, you’d better hope we find that crystal.”_

Merlin shivered. He knew Arthur well enough, to know these words were not an empty threat. If something like this happened again, he’d go through with that promise.

* * *

Merlin followed Morgana and watched, as she gave the Crystal to a man he didn’t recognise. He frowned, seeing the man so close to Morgana. Something was not right. He knew from Gaius and the dragon, that the Crystal held great power. Power, that could destory them all.

Morgana was halfway back to Camelot, when Merlin stepped out of the shadows.

She screamed and tried getting free, but Merlin just tightened his hold on her. „Quiet, Morgana. You know I wouldn’t hurt you!“

Morgana stilled in her trashing and looked up. Merlin threw his hood back and her eyes went wide. „Merlin!“ she called in surprise.

„What are you doing Morgana? Stealing the Crystal? Why?“

Morgana bit her lip. „I...“

Merlin’s blue eyes turned gold. „ _Answer me_ , Morgana. I do not want to harm you and I do not want Camelot harmed. _What you’ve done?_ “

Morgana’s face showed fear, before she caved in. „I gave the Crystal to a man named Alvarr. He’s a warlock. Mordred was with him. They said we could get rid of Uther. If Uther’s gone, Arthur can finally be King...“

„Do you think Arthur will thank you, Morgana? Now, he’s on _our_ side. _On Magic’s side._ But what do you think will happen, if Uther is killed by magic-users and Camelot is overran by renegades? Besdies, by the sound of it, they wouldn’t accept Arthur as King, either.“

Now, there were tears running down her face. „I want to be _free_ , Merlin...“

Merlin nodded, his hold loosening a little. „So do _I_ , Morgana. But do you want _Arthur_ dead? Do you want to be a _kinslayer_? Kinslayers are frowned upon, follower of the Old Religion or not.“

She broke down then, crying. „I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Merlin. I don’t want to be that. I want to see Arthur as King. I want to... live in peace.“

„ _I know_ , Morgana. I know better, than anyone.“ he sighed. „But Alvarr’s playing you. This is _not_ the right way... the just way to do things. Wasn’t that the reason we sneaked out to deal with the Barghest? To _help_ people, to be _just_ , where Uther isn’t? Hadn’t Arthur _given supplises_ to a _Druid_ and then encouraged me to _free_ her, before she was burned?“

„I’m sorry.“ she hicupped.

„I told you, Morgana.“ he said in a low, warning voice. „You’re dancing on a thin line. Your decisions now will determine who you are. I ask you again. _Do you want to be our friend or our enemy?_ “

„I...“ her voice cracked.

„Giving the Crystal to Alvarr and Mordred was one of the worse things. That thing has great power. You hadn’t just endagered Uther or Arthur. But _innocents_ too. Gwen. Gaius. The countless citizens.“

„I tried... for us...“ she whispered brokenly, „...to be free.“

„When Arthur is our King. You know he’ll do it for us. He knows now, that Uther’s wrong.“ Merlin said firmly, hugging her.

„I’m sorry.“ she whispered. „I don’t want to be your enemy. I want to stay with you, Merlin.“

Merlin sighed tiredly. „We’ll deal with this. Arthur and I. Leave it to us to get this straight.“

„What will you do?“ she whispered.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold again. „I’ll give Alvarr an ultimatum. If he lives with it, alright. If not, he’ll be a traitor to the Goddess and the Old Religion.“

Morgana ducked her head, wiping away the last remants of her tears. „Thank you, My Lord.“

Merlin snorted. „You aren’t a druid, so don’t give me that. Let’s go back, before we’re missed.“

* * *

Merlin, wrapped tightly in his cloak and dressed in a set of druidic clothes- taken from Iseldir’s camp, durigng the nightly visit, after the Barghest hunt- landed in the outskirts of Alvarr’s camp, his lovely Sidhe staff in hand.

 _„Alvarr.“_ he called, trying to narrow it, so only the intended person would hear. Morgana had told him, what Alvarr’s magic felt like. He didn’t need Mordred lurking nearby. _„Alvarr, come to me.“_

 _„Who are you?“_ came the reply. It was caotious- voice and magic alike.

 _„My name is Emrys. Come, Alvarr. We have to speak.“_ he urged again. _„Follow my magic.“_

A few minutes later a tall man appeared in front of him. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. „Alvarr.“ he greeted, distorting his voie with a little magic, like he’d done, when Arthur hadn’t known.

„Lord Emrys.“ the man bowed.

Merlin frowned under his hood. _’So you have the gall to steal form under our nose and when I come here, you’re **bowing** to me?’_

„You’re in the posession of the Crystal of Neahtid?“ he asked simply.

Alvarr looked up in surprise. „Yes, My Lord. May I ask how do you know?“

„Lady Morgana wasn’t exactly careful, when taking it. Her actions, _your_ actions, had endagered _her_ and _my_ life, as well.“ he said coldly.

His eyes went wide. „I had no knowledge of you being in Camelot.“

„Where would I be, but beside the Chosen King?“ he asked rethorically. Alvarr opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin raised a hand. He snapped his mouth shut.

„Will you give me the Crystal or shall I take it by force?“

Alvarr’s eyes narrowed. „You intend to take it back to Uther?“

Merlin snorted. „ _Of course not._ I hold no aliegance to _a_ _butcher_ of our kind. I will inform _King Caradoc_ , that the Crystal had been taken from you. I shall give it to ones, who are capable of locking it away from unworthy hands. Neither Uther, nor anyone else, who’d want the Crystal for _their own gain_ , will find it.“

Alvarr paled at his tone. Merlin felt a little smugness seep into his blood, as he allowed his magic to wrap around the bandit.

„Now, will you hand it over peacefully or do I have to take it by force?“ he asked, reaching out with a waiting hand.

Alvarr looked conflicted, Merlin could see. A part of the man wanted to comply, fearing retribution, while the other part of him wanted to damn the consequences and keep it for himself.

Then, he bowed deeply. „I shall retrive it for you at once.“ then, he was gone.

Merlin waited, leaning against a tree, absently letting a tendril of his magic remain near the man, to make sure Alvarr wouldn’t try tricking him. Kilgharrah had warned him that Mordred _could_ use the Crystal, if given enough time. It wouldn’t do for the boy to have his hands on it.

A few minutes later, Alvarr arrived with something wrapped in a piece of cloth. Merlin took it and unwrapped the cloth to have a look. It was indeed the Crystal.

He nodded. „Very well. However, I cannot leave your actions without reprecussions. You endangered me and an innocent woman, as well as endangered the yet coming rule of the Once and Future King. You are a warlock yourself, who’d grown up in the magical community. Surely, you know the Prophecy? Wait, even the non-magicals know it, as it had been preserved by songs, even. You surely know its _significance_?“

Alvarr pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding slowly. „I do, My Lord.“

„Then, here is your punishment. You will _never_ return to the lands of Camelot.“ his eyes flashed. **„** **Gre** **ót, Bæðweg ond Heofon ġehīerst mín bebod! Ic i flíeme þes mann!”** (Earth, Sea and Sky, hear my command! I banish/drive away this man!)

The wind picked up around them and a small tattoo appeared, seemingly burned into Alvarr’s wrist. The bandit hissed in pain.

“You will have until tomorrow noon. Then, Camelot knights will ride here to find this camp. If you leave until then, I assure you, they shall never reach _you_. Shall you be here still, I cannot do anything against Uther’s command, once you are within the city.”

Alvarr bowed and Merlin turned away.


	16. The Crystal of Neahtid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther curses the incompetence of his men and Arthur realises, that despite appearances, Merlin is, sometimes, more useful to have around, than his father´s knights.

After catching wind of the whereabouts of the bandit camp, Arthur led a group of men there.

It was noon, by the time they reached the camp- or rather, the place where once the camp _had been_. There were signs of course, but the bandits- and essentially the men, who held the Crystal of Neahtid- were gone.

Arthur growled under his breath, cursing Merlin, as one of his father’s older knights took the lead again. That, he supposed, was another sore spot about this quest. His father didn’t trust him and instead appointed a reinstated veteran, to lead the search for the crystal.

They searched the forest of course, but there was nothing. They had ridden fast and hard in search of the men, the hounds leading them, until they had to stop the pursuit, realising, that the group had most likely crossed the borders now and riding out of Camelot’s land was _not_ a good idea, lest it be seen an act of war.

So, disspirited, they rode back to Camelot.

Arthur winced a bit. He was _not_ looking forward to telling his father, that the Crystal and the bandits were gone.

* * *

As expected, his father was furious and Arthur needed all his self-control not to flinch at the tone he was being adressed with.

“This cannot…!” his father roared, starting his angry rant again, only to be cut off by the warning bells ringing. Again.

Honestly, these days, the damn thing was too loud.

Were the guards _this_ incompetent? (Maybe they really _were_. After all, he hadn’t been caught, when he played sorcerer and he had not an ounce of magic to flee.)

“Go and see what it is, goddamn it, Arthur!” growled his father.

Arthur could barely keep in his annoyed sigh, as he turned away, ordering the guards and knights to search the city for the intruder.

He took a handful of men- Leon among them, honestly, Leon was the only one Arthur could count on,- and headed for the vaults, out of caution. God forbid for something else to be stolen again. Losing the Crystal was bad enough.

Nothing was out of place in the Vaults. It didn’t seem, that anyone had broken in- and his keys were now on his belt, so he knew no one had taken them.

“Sire, come here!” he heard Leon call.

Arthur perked up and hurried towards the call. “What is it, Leon?”

“Look.” he gestured at the red cushion, which was the place of the Crystal of Neahtid.

And there, in the middle of the red silks was a single piece of paper, with a tiny piece of crystal on it, similar in colour to the one, that was missing.

Arthur picked up the piece of paper, turning it over in his hands, before unfolding it. The familiar writing of his manservant was on it.

**Dear King of Camelot,**

**Your guards are helplessly incompetent, Uther Pendragon. Do something, lest Camelot falls to a group of bandits. Honestly, they won’t even need magic to get in. I surely didn’t need it.**

**I really fear for the safety of your citizens.**

**The Crystal of Neahtid is safely tucked away, where only I can reach it. Neither you nor the likes of the bandits, who had stolen it originally, will see it again. It belongs with the Old Religion and as a High Priest, I believe it’s best I keep it safe.**

**You don’t seem to understand, that if I had not taken it from the bandits, today, you would not have a throne to rule from nor would I have a city to sneak about in.**

**Sincerely,**

**Emrys, Lord of Druids and High Priest of the Old Religion**

Arthur almost groaned out loud at the message. Did Merlin have a death wish? (But, Arthur reasoned, maybe this was for the best. If Merlin could find a safe place for the thing, away from the likes of Alvarr, than it was all the better. Maybe Merlin wasn´t so hopelessly useless, after all.)

He picked up the small piece of crystal and waved at the men. “Let’s go. I’ve to show this to my father.”

 _“I’m going to kill you, Merlin!”_ he roared trough the mental link, hoping that his manservant was near enough to hear his threat.

* * *

Merlin whooped happily, as the unicorn Anhora had lent him from Gedref,- Silverstar, he’d said her name was- sped trough the land faster, than any horse could. His blue cloack whipped wildly in the wind, as he gently guided the animal with his magic, towards the dwelling of Alator of the Catha. (It was a good thing Anhora knew the man and that he knew _where_ Alator lived.)

Silverstar slowed, as they reached the place and Merlin straightened up, reaching out with his magic.

 _“Alator of the Catha, I’ve come seeking an audience with you!”_ he called out.

A few minutes later, a bald man in long robes walked out from the small dwelling. He had a staff in his hand, similar to Merlin’s own, tough without a crystal.

“Who are you, to dare riding a unicorn and why have you sought me?” the man asked.

Merlin let his hood fall. He trusted Anhora, that Alator wouldn’t sell him out, if it ever came to such a thing. “My name is Emrys.”

* * *

As expected, his father was beyond furious, after reading the letter. Arthur could see how pale Gaius was.

“This piece of crystal seems to be of the same origin, as the Crystal of Neahtid, Sire.” Gaius said, studying the small piece between his fingers.

“So… this _Emrys_ …” his father spat the name, as if it was poison, “has the Crystal now. Do we know something about the man?”

Gaius bit his lip. “There… are legends, where this name- _Emrys_ \- appears, but I do not believe they are true, Sire. It is very likely, that someone, who’s aware of the legends took some liberty to use the name to scare us.”

Arthur almost snorted in laughter. Gaius was living under the same roof, as _Emrys_.

“Legends?” his father frowned.

Gaius imitated a perfectly nonchallant shrug, as if it wasn’t a serious thing. “Druid legends. They state that Emrys is the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth. Some more zealous believers of these tales, had gone as far, to claim Emrys is the son of the Triple Goddess herself.”

Arthur’s pale blue eyes went wide. _Merlin was what?!_

His father frowned. “This is not good. Arthur, have the nearby woods searched. I want that damn crystal found.”

Arthur nodded. “Yes, My Lord.”

He turned and left. Once he saw Merlin again, his manservant will have some _explaining_ to do.

* * *

Merlin wasn’t even surprised, when Alator knelt, after he told the Priest his name. It was irritating, but not surprising.

“Rise.” he said, waving a hand.

Alator rose and looked at him. “To what do I owe the honour of your visit, My Lord?”

Merlin pulled the bag forward and showed Alator what was inside. “The Crystal of Neahtid.”

The man’s eyes went wide. “May I ask how had you come across it?”

Merlin laughed. “I _live_ in Camlelot and the guards are hopelessly incompetent.” he sighed, mirth gone in a second. “It had been stolen by renegades and I needed to pull a nasty trick to get the leader to hand it over. I, of course, have no intention of giving it back to Uther, as it does not belong to him. The last two High Priestess’ I met- Nimueh and Morgause- are not trustworthy. I had to kill Nimueh after she threatened the life of the Once and Future King and my own, later. Morgause had, as well, nearly killed the King and I have a feeling she’d try causing trouble again, to try and avange Uther’s Purge. Only the Catcha remain quiet and so, trustworthy, useless you prove otherwise.”

Alator bowed his head, carefully taking the bag. “I assure you, Lord Emrys, the Crystal will be safe. None will find it.”

Merlin hummed. “My sincere thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I have a King to serve.”

And he mounted the unicorn again. “I wish you safe travel, My Lord.”

Merlin nodded. “Thank you. “ with those words, he nudged Silverstar the way he came from.

* * *

It was rather late, when Merlin finally stumbled into his chambers, tray in hand. Arthur glared at him, but the idiot didn’t even seem sorry.

“ _Have you lost your mind_?” he hissed, as Merlin placed the tray on his table. “Breaking into the _vaults_?”

Merlin shrugged. “The guards are useless.” he deadpanned.

Arthur facepalmed. “My father was on the verge of breathing fire, Merlin!” he growled, “I’ve never seen him so furious.”

Arthur felt like strangling the idiot, when he noticed the insolent grin on his face and the glint in his deep blue eyes. “You do realise, that you just suggested the utilisation of magic by your father, when you said, that he almost breathed fire?”

Arthur glared and he threw a heavy book at him. Merlin smiled and his eyes flashed gold. The book floated into his waiting arms harmlessly. Arthur huffed, mumbling about magic equaling cheating. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. “Where’s the Crystal, Merlin?”

Merlin leaned against the bed. “Safe. You remember when I mentioned the Catha?”

“Yes.” he nodded.

Merlin hummed. “They were the warriors, the kind-of-like-knights sort of warriors of the Old Religion. Knowledgeable in fighting and interrogation, as well as resistant to torture. The man I gave the Crystal to, will hide it and even if someone gets wind, that he knows where it is, he will never tell. He’ll take the Crystal’s whereabouts to the grave.”

Arthur sighed and his shoulders sagged in relief. “Good thinking. Well done, Merlin. But… my father was furious.”

“It had been _stolen,_ Arthur.” Merlin said. “It was proved, that those vaults are not impenetrable. If I had left it there, someone else might have tried stealing it some other time. It was not safe. It’s one of the most dangerous magical artifacts.”

Arthur groaned. “Why do you _think_ only when magic is involved?”

Merlin sniffed. “ _Oi_ , I take offense! I _do_ think!” he said indignantly. Then, in a much quieter tone he added, “Sometimes.”

Arthur twitched and this time, he threw his empty goblet towards his servant. “Go you _idiot_.”

Between chuckles and angry mutterings of ’prat’, the warlock left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make me happy, which makes it easier to write. Please leave some, so I know what you think. :3


	17. The Fires of Idirsholas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause returns and she has a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, another episode rewrite to fit with the world I imagined for Merlin.

Morgana sighed as she sunk onto her bed.

Gwen held the candles near and looked at her. “Will that be all, My Lady?”

Morgana shook her head. “Gwen, I told you to call me Morgana and yes, thank you, that will be all.” she rubbed the bracelet Merlin had given her- a few days ago, he’d redone the enchantment and now, she slept better, than any other nights the past two weeks. The enchantment held best in the first week.

Gwen smiled. “Is it working?” she asked, nodding at the bracelet.

Morgana smiled. “Yes. Merlin’s wonderful.”

Gwen grinned. “I hope I’ll be the first one to hear, when he proposes to you.” she giggled.

Morgana went red. _“Gwen!”_ she chestied, then threw the covers over herself. “We can’t even dream about marriage as long, as Uther’s alive. After Arthur’s crowned? I’d be glad.” she smiled.

Gwen was still grinning, as she left the room. Morgana, still holding her bracelet and thinking of Merlin, fell into easy slumber.

_She was in the dark forest surrounding her home, Camelot a meneacing, abandonned shadow behind her. Everything seemed quiet. Too quiet._

_“Sister, come to me.” a voice cooed. “Come, join me.”_

_She whirled around and saw Morgause, stunning in the red dress. The silver moonlight made her locks seem like endless, shining ringlets._

_She shook her head. “I want to stay with Merlin.”_

_“Come sister.” Morgause offered a hand. She looked at her and she saw the brown eyes turn gold. Dark shadows moved behind Morgause and she heard the hooves of horses and saw a flash of black metal. “This will be the end of Uther. Come…”_

_She tugged at her hand, but Morgause’s grip tightened. “I don’t want to…” she whispered._

_“You will be the key to Uther’s fall and when those worthless men leave you behind, you will have no other choice, but come to me…!” her eyes glowed gold and she whispered words of the Old Religion._

_Cold, deadly shadow wrapped around her, suffocating her. She calwed at her throat, yet she couldn’t breath…_

Morgana bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. Cold sweat covered her body and no air seemed to be enough to fill her lungs. _“Merlin!”_ she screamed trough their link, hoping it will wake her friend and teacher.

A few minutes later, he was there, his cloack thrown over his nightclothes, the satff in one hand. Then, he leaned it against her bed and hugged her close. “I’m here, Morgana.”

She shivered, snuggling closer. “It seemed so real.” she whispered, fear gripping her heart. “I don’t want to leave you and Arthur… I don’t…”

“You won’t leave us, Morgana. You’ll stay with us.” he said.

“Morgause.” Morgana whispered fearfully. “She’ll bring deadly shadows and she’ll take me, Merlin!” her green eyes were wide and frightened. “I don’t want to go. I don’t want to harm you or Arthur or Gwen! I don’t want to be hateful, like her! I don’t want to be evil!”

Merlin’s grip tightened around her and he rocked her gently, his warm magic, like a blanket around them.

“Shhh, Morgana.” he whispered. “We won’t let Morgause harm you. She won’t take you. You know Arthur would go to war for you.”

Morgana gulped. It was true.

Ever since Morgause revealed, that her biological father was Uther, Arthur had grown more loving and protective in a brotherly way. That was why these few days, the fact, that she’d give the Crystal to Alvarr had bothered her so much. She’d almost had a hand in the destruction of her home…

She feared Uther yes, but Arthur, Gwen and Merlin were the world to her. She couldn’t bear the thought of them harmed because of her.

“Shh, you’re safe.” Merlin whispered softly, his breath like a ghostly touch on her skin.

Slowly, between his whispers and warmness of magic, she fell into a peaceful sleep in his warm arms.

* * *

Morgause slowly walked trough the abandoned castle, passing cobweb-covered, shaded figures. Even like this, with the figures frozen for hundreds of years, she could feel the magic radiating off of them.

She smiled. This will be the perfect way to destroy Uther and to force Morgana to join her.

 **“Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu, Uther Pendragon!”** (Knights of Medhir, your souls are my soul. Yield and came here again. Ready again and destroy again. Grief, Uther Pendragon.)

Once the last syllable left her lips, she lit a massive fire in the circle of black knights, her magic running wild.

Then, after a heartbeat, the seven figures moved as one.

* * *

Arthur stood by, as they waited for the man, who’d begged for an audience, breathed to get his bearings.

“I’m a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.” the man stated. If Arthur had caught his name correctly, he was Joseph.

Uther raised an eyebrow, hearing the name. “I’m not sure I would’ve chosen such a place.”

The man shook his head. “Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire.”

“And what is it you have to tell me?”

Fear flashed in the herder’s eyes. “While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel.”

“And did you see anything else?”asked Gaius.

Joseph shook his head. “No.”

“Did you go inside?” his father asked, his voice tight with worry, tough Arthur was sure no one- maybe save for Gaius,- noticed it.

The man shook his head frantically, the fear radiating off him was almost sickening. “No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years! You must know the legend, Sire.”

“When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again.” Gaius said grievously. The tone prickled Arthur’s nerves. These days, he’d been dealing with too much magic to completely dismiss the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

His father then turned to one of the present servants. “See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night.” then, his gaze found Arthur. Arthur immediately straightened up at the attention. “Take a ride out there.”

“Why?” he asked simply. Gaius’ words were unsettling, yes, but surely, his father wouldn’t believe…

“So we can put people’s minds at rest.” his father stated. Arthur twitched. _’Ah, so now, you care about them. Something possibly magical so close to the city…’_

“Surely this is superstitious nonsense?” he tried again, to make sure. If his father said he cared, (he had, after all, dismissed the Barghest) Arthur would, without any feeling of guilt, say, that his father was a hypocritic bastard, worth all of the Pendragon fortune.

His father’s face turned cold, his tone cutting. “Gather the guard and do as I say.”

 _’Hypocrite.’_ was the only word, that played trough Arthur’s mind, as he turned to compy with the order.

* * *

„Why is Uther so worried?“ Merlin asked, once their chamber door slammed shut behind him.

Gaius looked at him. „Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with.” he stated, as if it answered everything.

Merlin hummed. “Do you believe the story as well?”

“It’s more than a story, Merlin. Some three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot’s knights were seduced by a sorcerer’s call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake.”

“What happened?”

“It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us.”

Merlin bit his lip, humming. “Something… or some _one_.” he said. “Say… would… perhaps, Morgause have enough magic for it?”

Gaius’ gaze snapped to him. “She’s a High Priestess, so the answer is yes. But… why do you think this is her doing?”

He shook his head. “Not important. What are those knights, tough?”

Gaius blinked. “What’s with your strange questions now, boy?”

Merlin huffed. “I don’t know everything Old Religion and magic-related tale out there, Gaius.” he pinned his mentor with a heavy look. “ _What_ are those knights? Ghosts or… wraiths, maybe?”

Gaius shrugged. “I’m not sure. Wraiths are the most possible, but why…” even before he could finish the question, Merlin bolted from the room.

 _“Merlin!”_ he called, but it was useless. The door opened and slammed shut behind the warlock in a blink of an eye, his fading steps patting on the stones.

The old physician sighed tiredly. “You’ll be the death of me, boy.” he muttered. “You’ll be the death of me.”

* * *

Morgana entered her room to find her window open, the curtains bellowing in the cold wind. She shivered a little and hurried over to close it. But she stopped, as she found a small box. Her eyes narrowed on it and she opened it. There was a small piece of paper.

She took it out and unfurled it, to see the message.

**My dearest Morgana,**

**Meet me tonight after sundown in ...outside the castle gates. I will...the marked and distinctive... Until then, keep...**

It was from Morgause. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, as she remembered the dream from last night.

„Are you alright?“ Gwen asked.

She crumbled the note. „Yes, just a little cold.“

„Do you need something warmer?“ Morgana glanced at her friend and smiled.

„No, thank you.“ then, she closed her window. It banished the cold, but not the twisting feeling.

She bit her lower lip. _’Merlin taught me how to defend myslef. I’ll see what she wants and then I’ll decide.’_ she thought.

* * *

When night fell- and after Gwen was gone,- Morgana quickly redressed into riding breeches and tunic, since that was the easiest to get on, without help. Grabbing her green, silky cloack, she prayed that she wasn’t making a mistake.

Maybe... going to meet Morgause would bring the fulfillment of her dream?

 _’No. Never.’_ she thought resolutely. She would not let that come true. Arthur was her brother- in heart and in blood- and Gwen and Merlin were her most precious friends. (Well... alright, maybe Merlin was _more_. But she still didn’t know how he felt about her, so unlike Gwen and Arthur, who were courting behind Uther’s back, she could only hope.)

Sneaking past the guards... was ridiculously easy.

 _Really_.

What was with the guards and the general city watch?

Arthur’s trick of playing a sorcerer when Aredian was here... sneaking out to help Norwich... her taking the Crystal of Neahtid and then Merlin leaving a rather, well, _mocking_ note for Uther the day after and none being the wiser...

Seriously, all these happenings should have put the guards- or even Uther- more on alert. Uther was furious about each and every one happening, yet she saw no improvement in their defences.

She scowled. _’This is ridiculous. We’ll have to do something about these useless guards once Arthur is king. Merlin was right about a group of bandits being capable of taking Camelot even without magic.’_

How had they survived all those years, before Merlin had arrived?

She shook her head to chase away those thoughts, as she neared the forest. Morgause was nearby, so she had to be alert. Goddess knew what the Priestess was planning.

„You look well.“ came Morgause’s call. She stiffened and carefully shifted her gaze to the older woman, who was slowly approaching.

Morgana forced herself to stay still, as the nauseating feeling of _wrongness_ in her gut returned. She took a small breath to try and control her tone, as she spoke. „No thanks to you.“ she said, feeling Merlin’s bracelet on her wrist tingling with his powerful magic.

„You do not seem happy.“ Morgause said, ignoring her words.

Morgana pressed her lips into a thin line. „I am happy, it’s just... Uther’s presence is something we all have to survive and to survive, we have to pretend.“

Morgause raised an eyebrow. „Pretend?“

„That I’m Uther’s loving ward when I hate him. That all of us, who see his faults, have to pretend we agree with his madness.” she said, trying and failing to contain the disdain she felt for her _father_.

“Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?” Morgause asked in a whisper.

Yes, yes she had. Countless times, ever since Merlin had started teaching her. A world, where Arthur was King and Gwen sat next to him, as Queen. A world, where neither her nor Merlin had to hide who and what they were. A world, where they didn’t have to _sneak about_ to help people, who were in need. A world, where the people – not just Camelot, but all of Albion,- saw Uther for the hypocrite he was.

“Sometimes.” she said.

“And is that what you’d like?” Morgause asked.

Morgana bit her lip, thinking of the one time she had the chance. The time, when she could have brought that world about… admittedly, in a possibly questionable way. “I once had the chance to be his assassin.”

“And what stopped you?”

“I don’t know. I believe he cared for me. But not anymore. He cares for no one.” she said darkly. The moments, when Uther burned the innocents and when he ignored Lynn’s plead for help standing out the most. He cared for no one, but himself and for the twisted world he was trying to build ever since Arthur was born.

“So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?”

“More than anything.” She wanted Arthur to be king. He’d be different, she knew that- he _was_ already different, than his- _their_ \- father. “But it doesn’t matter what I want. The future’s not of my making.”

“You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come.” Morgause said passionately.

Morgana didn’t say anything. She already knew that- Merlin had warned her of the prophecy. Of her inevitable choices, that either marked her as her friends’ enemy or another helping hand in building a better world for everyone.

Her dreams had warned her, too.

“Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?”

Her stomach turned. She wasn’t with Uther. But… she wasn’t with Morgause either. She could see the bitter hatered in the blonde. It was the same, as it was in Uther. Morgause claimed to be different, than the man, who was the _butcher_ of their kind, but she was just like him.

Morgana wasn’t. She didn’t want to be driven by revenge and hatred, like Uther or Morgause. She wanted to stay true to herself. True to her previous actions and words. She remembered pleading Merlin, to believe her- that she wasn’t evil. That what he knew from the dragon, about the prophecy wasn’t true.

_There will come a trial for you, Morgana. Destiny had set you up, as mine and Arthur’s enemy. But I made changes, so had Arthur. Soon, there will be time for you to make changes. To pave your path, as we had. Destiny wants you to be our enemy. But tell me, Morgana, what do you want?_

Those words had burned into her mind that night. All this time, she’d feared that possible choice. feared, that she’d choose the wrong path.

But there had never even been a choice to begin with. Not really, she could see that now.

She was snapped out of her musings, when she saw Morgause’s eyes turn gold. She saw a stick in the blonde’s hand, a half circle around her. **“Acene slæp swilce…”** (Begat/bring forth sleep…)

She felt the tendril of cold magic and her heart skipped a beat. She wouldn’t be her friends’ downfall.

Her heightened emotions roused the magic in her and her eyes flared gold, a wordless wave of powerful magic throwing Morgause back violently, cutting the blonde’s spell off. Morgause groaned, as she hit a nearby tree.

When their eyes met again, Morgana glared, unaware, that her eyes were still burning with her raging magic. “I want Uther gone.” she whispered, “But _not_ by harming my friends, my family, my home. _Arthur_ is my sibling and _not_ you. _I don’t know you._ All I know is that twice we met and twice you tried harming Arthur and Merlin. Never seek me again, Priestess.” she growled coldly, jutting her chin out. “You are a Le Fay, daughter of Gorlois. I am a _Pendragon_ , daughter of Uther. I’m not proud of Uther, but I’m proud of _Arthur_. I will stand by _him_ and not by you.”

She whirled on her heels, storming away, leaving a shocked and bitter Morgause behind. As she hurried back into the city, she tried reaching for Merlin, to warn him of Morgause planning _something_...

* * *

Hours later Morgause was sitting by her fire, the motionless Knights of Medhir surrounding her. She frowned.

Her plan had failed. Morgana had chosen her side. She’d chosen the path of light. She’d felt the shift in magic then, and she knew, that nothing she did now, would change her half-sister’s mind. She had chosen Camelot, had chosen Uther and _Arthur_ over her.

Disappointedly, she pulled out the ring she’d brought with herself, lest her plan to enchant Morgana failed. It had seemed a good idea, a last resort. Now, looking at the ring she only felt bitterness it meant, she’d failed to manipulate her sister into joining her.

The ring was beautiful. Gold and the band on the outside was craved with the tiny, elegant runes of the Old Religion. This was the gift she’d gotten from Nimueh, before their paths separated, once her training as High Priestess was complete. This will be the perfect vessel for her spell.

She whispered it hurriedly and smiled in excitement, as she felt the magic take hold. Then, with a few words, she summoned a raven and it picked up the ring. With another flash of her eyes, the bird was gone.

It would drop the ring in Camelot and once the ring’s enchantment took hold on the city, she could destroy Uther Pendragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, when I wrote "runes of the Old Religion" that the ring Morgause enchants to be the vessel of the sleeping spell has similar runes around it, as Excalibur on both sides.
> 
> Please leave comments. Thank you ̴


	18. His sword, Excalibur (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Medhir are awake after 300 years. Merlin has a life-saving gift for his King...

The next morning Morgana woke feeling slightly nauseous. She was glad, that she’d managed to get away from Morgause. She didn’t know what spell the Priestess had tried using, but it set her on edge. The blonde was planning something, something that might bring the fall of Camelot.

„Good morning, My Lady.“ Gwen greeted, unable to stiffle a yawn.

She smiled. „Good morning, Gwen. You look tired? Slept poorly?“

Gwen nodded. „Yes. You yourself look rather pale. Are you well?“

Morgana bit her lower lip. „I’m worried. Where are Merlin and Arthur?“ she whispered.

Gwen shook her head. „Rode out yesterday for Idirsholas on Uther’s orders, remember? Why?“

Morgana’ brow knotted in worry. „I met with Morgause last night.“ Gwen’s eyes went wide, but Morgana quickly continoued, before her friend could speak. „She tried getting me to join her in destroying Camelot. She tried enchanting me. I used magic in self-defence and ran. She didn’t follow, but I’m worried what she might be planning.“

„Oh my god.“ breathed Gwen, her face marred with worry. „I’m glad you’re alright.“ she leaned over to hug Morgana. „I’m glad you’re with us.“

Morgana smiled and hugged Gwen back. „I’d never leave you behind. You, Arthur and Merlin mean the world to me. Merlin showed me not to fear what I am and you and Artur proved, that you love and trust us, despite what we are.“

Gwen’s hold tightened for a moment. „Always, Morgana. Together, the four of us.“

„Thanks Gwen. You’re my best friend.“ the Lady said.

* * *

Beneath the castle Kilgharrah swissed his massive tail, twin whips of smoke rising from his nostrills. It seemed, the warlock had indeed changed fate. His and others’ fates as well. He was _Emrys_ indeed, the most-powerful of them all- the one, who could not be shackled down even by the demands of destiny.

„So you’ve chosen your side, Young Witch. Chosen, to stand beside your brother.“ he rumbled quietly. „You shall be a builder and pillar of Albion, but the road to the crowning of the High King is yet long and grueling for all of you...“

As unlikely as it was, Morgana Pendragon has chosen the path, she originally had the smallest chance of walking. In her, Justice had been reborn.

His wings snapped open and he took to the air from his perch of rock, the heavy chain rattling more and more, the higher he flew. From now on, he would have a great time watching what those four will achive.

Absently, the ancient dragon wondered, what the Goddess thought of her son now, that he was walking his own path, out of her reach and even leading others along, into the unknown.

* * *

Uther sat up in his bed, covered in sweat, as he looked insistently at Gaius.

„I have court business that needs attending to.”

Gaius shook his head disapprovingly. “You have to stay in bed, Sire. You have a fever. I’ll prepare a tonic for you.” then, he turned towards Leon, who was also in the room. “When did he first fall ill?”

“It came on this morning.” Leon answered, before uncertanity flickered trough his face. “It’s not something to worry about?”

“No. It will soon pass. Be sure to let me know if there’s any change.”

* * *

Gaius sighed, as he glanced at the sitting Gwen. She’d been sitting there, waiting, when he’d made it back from Uther. She looked pale and worn. Whatever reached them now, was spreading and spreading fast. He just hoped it was nothing magical, like last year, when Nimueh had sent that blasted Afanc. Merlin wasn’t here to deal with the magic part of it, after all.

“I fear this contagion is spreading. You’re the fifth person I’ve seen today.”

Gwen shook her head. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Gaius reached for a bottle only to knock it down from the bench and for it to shatter on the floor. He frowned. “Damn.” he bent down to reach for the remains only for nausea to overcome him as well. “Ohh.” he groaned.

He straightened up instead, shaking his head. “I’ll pick that up later. I think I might need a little something myself. If I can ever find what it is I’m looking for.” he muttered.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and their small party of men finally arrived at their destination. The fortress was abandoned and gloomy. Something was not right, Merlin could feel it. Whatever magic was in the air, it made his metaphorical hackles rise.

As they walked trough the fortress together- the other knights had split for them to check other parts of the place,- Arthur found the remants of the fire. He brushed a glooved hand over the ashes.

“It seems part of Joseph’s story was true. Probably just travelers passing through.”

Merlin’s senses tingled again and he allowed his magic to flow free, looking around again. “There’s more to this, Arthur.” he said.

“What? Don’t tell me you listened to more of Gaius’ stories.” scowled the Prince.

Merlin shook his head and pointed around them. “Look around. A circle. Seven patches, that are dust and cobweb free. There are seven Knights.”

“Merlin…”

“Arthur, I _feel_ the magic here. Powerful one. My senses had _never_ misled me before.” he said seriously.

Arthur bit his lip and nodded. “Very well. Let’s go back to Camelot, then.”

* * *

Merlin hated leaving Arthur alone, when he and the knights were possibly riding into their own deaths, but he’d told Arthur this was important. Luckily, his friend trusted him enough not to ask too many questions.

Merlin led his horse trough the trees, until he reached the shores of the lake. Avalon was just as beautiful, as it had been before. He dismounted and hurried to the lake. He stretched his magic out, yet he felt nothing. He crouched down and brushed a hand over the cool, clean water, causing ripples.

„I seek an audience with the guardian of this sacred place!“ he thundered towards the water, his magic rushing along with the water, reaching further and further towards the Isle, that was in the middle.

There was no answer. He pressed his lips together, growing more agitated by the second.

„So, we see each other again, Emrys.“

Merlin’s head snapped up at the call of his druidic name. Plus, the voice was also familiar. Gliding atop the water was a woman with long, blonde hair, dressed in yellow dress. Hers was a face Merlin hoped never to see again.

„Sophia Tír-Mòr.“ he said evenly. „What are you doing here?“ He wasn’t exactly fond of the Sidhe woman- pulling Arthur out of the lake, while he’d been in full armour wasn’t a fun experience.

She laughed. „Your magic had bound me here. I was not allowed back to Avalon and the Goddess had seen it a suitable punishment to let your magic bind me, to be the Guardian of the Gates. To be the next Lady of the Lake, after you killed the last one, My Lord.“

Merlin twitched at the title. „Who was the one before you?“

She chuckled. „The High Priestess, Nimueh.“

„Of course.“ Merlin sniffed. „ _Of course_ , she was.“

„Why have you sought and audience with me? From what I’ve seen, Arthur is in grave danger.“ Merlin’s eyes narrowed on her, as she mentioned Arthur. „I am no longer your enemy, Emrys. I have been punished for my wrongdoings against the Once and Future King. You can be sure, I am an ally of yours and thus, an ally of Albion.“

„I have come for Excalibur.“ he said, instead of telling the blonde what he thought about being her ally.

She smiled. „A sword, meant for a king.“

Merlin gave a curt nod. „And I assume, you know _which_ king.“

She waved a hand and the blade rose in white-and-blue waves. „Then take it, Emrys. But beware, this blade is only for Arthur. Must it be, you can use it as well, but no other man, than Arthur is to wield Excalibur.“ she warned.

Merlin pulled the blade from the water and with a flash of his eyes, summoned a seath for it, before looking at Sophia. „I am aware of that. Farewell.“

He turned away, mounting his horse.

„Farewell, Emrys.“ he heard Sophia’s haunting voice, as the waves crashed, by the time he glanced back at the lake, she was gone and the water was still, like a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Sophia to be the Lady of the Lake, because Freya was never there. Merlin was passed out when the Bastet/Freya attacked Camelot and if you remember, Gwen had said, that Arthur stabbed the creature. Hence, Freya and Merlin never met.  
> So, I needed someone else to be the Lady of the Lake and Sophia seemed to be the only logical solution for two reasons: - she was a Sidhe AND she had been killed there, in the Lake, by Merlin in S1E8
> 
> As usual, please leave comments and kudos. Comments help inspire me :3


	19. His sword, Excalibur (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tastes the power of Excalibur and Merlin realises the sword HAS gotten more dangerous, since he´d thrown it into the lake.  
> And then, the three work perfectly together to feed the most UNBELIEVABLE lie to Uther. Which he of course, totaly believes.

Arthur cursed, as he ducked yet another swing of sword from the nameless knight. Seven opponents whom you couldn’t possibly kill were a bit too much, even for a know and praised swordman, such as himself.

“Arthur, behind you!” Morgana screamed, throwing her hand forwards, eyes flashing gold. **“Acwele!”** (Destroy/kill)

The knight went flying, away from Arthur. The blonde backed up and they bolted in another direction. “What _are_ these knights?” Arthur growled. “Neither your magic, nor my sword works against them.”

“I read about this in Merlin’s book.” Morgana said, as they bolted the door and leaned against it, to catch their breath. “They’re called wraiths. Dead, called again by black magic. The Black Knight was the same. Remember, when you were drugged before that duel?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes, yes I remember. How could I forget? My father treated me like a child!” he took another glup of air and cursed. “And why are they sleeping? What’s this?”

“Everyone started becoming ill.” Morgana said. “I think it’s Morgause. She called me into the forest. Tried to get me to join her in destroying Camelot. She tried enchanting me. I told her I’d never hurt you or Gwen and Merlin. That I wouldn’t hurt innocents. She tried put me under some spell, but my magic threw her back and I fled.”

“So your magic can be the reason you’re awake, while everyone else is unconscious?”

Morgana nodded. “Yes. But I feel it trying to get hold of me too. Merlin should really be coming now. We need him.”

Arthur bit his lip. “My best bet is the dragon’s cave. At best, the creature can give us a tip how to get rid or the knights or even about the sleeping spell. Fast, before I fall asleep too.”

Morgana placed her hand on the doorknob. Her other hand gripped her sword tigher. “Ready?”

Arthur nodded. “I’m behind you, sister.”

Then, she threw the door open and they sprinted towards the dungeons. Of course, the knights had to catch them even before they reached the place. Arthur immediately took on two, while Morgana took on another one, keeping her magic at the ready, if one of the knights got too close.

Arthur just managed to kick one away, after stabbing it supposedly fatally, when she saw another approaching in his blind spot. She locked swords with the one she was fighting, pushing it back, while gathering her magic. **“Forbaerne! Ácwele!”** (Burn up! Destroy/kill) a medium-sized fireball formed next to her then it flug itself at the knight behind Arthur. Hearing the spell, Arthur glanced back to see the knight getting hit.

“I’m really starting to appreciate the fact, that you and Merlin have magic.” he said.

Morgana smiled and then used another wave of magic to push away her own opponent. “It’s good to hear that. Now let’s go.”

Arthur stumbled and Morgana reached out hurriedly to him. “Arthur?!”

Arthur regained his footing and then wiped his brow. “Whatever forced the entire city to sleep is catching up to me faster, than you. We’ve got to speak with the dragon and hope, that Merlin arrives fast.”

Morgana nodded wordlessly and keeping her strong grip, guided Arthur towards the dungeons.

* * *

As Merlin galopped into the city, he immediately knew something was wrong. Men, women and children all motionlessly lying on the streets. (Some guards had fallen asleep or unconscious, he didn’t know which was the case, while still standing.)

The motionless slience made him even more uneasy, than he already was.

 _„Morgana, Gwen, Arthur!“_ he called telephatically, praying to the Goddess, that they will hear him.

 _„The Knights of Medhir are provling the citadel!“_ Arthur answered immediately. _„Nothing seems to work against them. Careful! We’re heading for the dragon!“_

 _„The others are all asleep!“_ Morgana warned. _„Some spell of Morgause’s. It’s starting to affect us too, hurry, Merlin!“_

Merlin cursed, as he jumped from his horse and with a few muttered words, summoned his staff. Soon, Arthur would have Excalibur and he’d need some conductor to focus his magic better. These knights sounded tough.

Once with his staff in hand, Merlin closed his eyes and sought the dragon’s magic. **„Astýre mé!** ” (Control/guide me away)

When the wind died down, he landed roughly in the dragon’s cave. “Oow!” he groaned.

“Merlin!” came the happy call of Morgana and Arthur.

“You’re alright!” Morgana cheered, hugging him, while Arthur stopped at a respectable distance. Merlin patted her back comfortingly before pulling away.

“Okay, what’s with the city?” he asked.

“A powerful sleeping spell, Young Warlock.” rumbled the dragon. Merlin twitched. He’d almost forgotten where he landed. “It has some sort of source. A person or an object…”

Merlin frowned.

“I think Morgause tried using me.” Morgana whispered. Merlin’s eyes snapped up to her. She looked him in the eyes before continouing. “She left me a message. I met her at night in the forest. She told me she wanted to destroy Uther and Camelot. She wanted me to join. She tried using some spell on me, but I threw her back and fled.”

“So…when she failed enchanting you,” Merlin muttered, “she chose some object to be the spell’s vessel.”

“You must hurry though,” the dragon warned, “the longer the spell holds the greater the risk its victims do not wake, even if the vessel is destroyed.”

“Damn.” Merlin cursed.

“Merlin… is that a _sword_ in your hand?” Arthur asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

Merlin snapped back to attention. “Yeah.” he stood up and carefully offered the blade to Arthur. “Your sword. Exaclibur.”

“ _Excalibur_.” Arthur muttered, ghosting a hand over the blade. “Beautiful.”

“Be careful with the sword, Young Pendragon.”

Arthur’s eyes snapped to the dragon at those words. “Why?”

“It had been made by your Queen’s father. The best metalwork a human can make. However, it’s not only the making of it, that makes it the strongest weapon. The blade was bathed in my flames and then it had laid in the waters of Avalon. It is a weapon of Old Magic, an immortal blade. It can kill living, dead and even those, who are never meant to die. But you may even cause harm with it to spirits, that have no physical body.”

The Prince’s eyes went wide, as he gazed at the blade with wonder and respect.

“It’s meant for a king.” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur glanced at him and yet again, found himself wordless at the warlock’s immense loyalty. “Thank you. Both of you.”

“It was meant for you.” the dragon said. “Be sure no one else will use it.”

Arthur looked the dragon in the eyes. “You have my word.”

“Merlin.” The warlock’s attention snapped to the dragon. “The sleeping spell’s vessel has to be either a living being or a powerful magical artifact. And it must be near to where the spell first seemed to take effect.”

“That’s why Morgause tried using me.” breathed Morgana.

“Idea, what that artifact might be?” Merlin asked.

“There are only a handful, that are powerful enough to power such an enchantment and on this scale. I would say Nimueh’s ring. The blonde witch had been Nimueh’s disciple.”

“A ring, huh?” Merlin groaned. “We’ll be looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“It started here.” Morgana cut in. “In the citadel and Morgause had said Uther and Arthur are her targets.”

“Well, at least it narrows down a bit.” Arthur muttered. “But the knights are still out there. It will be hard…” he weighted Excalibur in his hand and swung it a few times even, smiling, pleased with it.

“Between your blade and my magic, the knights won’t be _too_ troublesome.” Merlin said. “We’d have to worry about the spell taking hold. We’ve to find the ring before falling asleep.”

“Then leave.” the dragon urged, snapping its wings open. “You shouldn’t wast time, now that you have weapons against the Kinghts. But beware, once you leave this cave, the sleeping enchantment will try taking hold once more.”

The three shared a look. “We’ll be careful.” Merlin promised, waving the Pendragon siblings towards the entrance.

* * *

Their first objective was to find Uther and make sure the Knights won’t find and kill him. Arthur desperately wanted changes (for example, in the anti-magic stance of Camelot), but he admitted, that he wasn’t yet ready to be King. He wanted changes, but not on the expense of his father’s life.

Merlin agreed with him without too much hassle. He’d been hiding his nature, since he was a small child. Another few years made no difference. The people, who truly mattered knew who and what he was and that was all he needed.

Morgana was a bit more reluctant to agree, but in the end, she saw their logic. Besides, wishing Uther’s death would make her as bad and Morgause and she refused to be like the Priestess.

And so, they set out to find the King.

Uther was in his chambers, just as Morgana had suggested he might be. Then, with a simple wave of hand, Merlin bolted the door and they started looking for the ring.

„How will we know it’s what we’re looing for?“ asked Arthur.

„Powerful magical objects either have a crystal or the runes of the Old Tongue. I’d bet on the runes with the ring.“ Merlin said checking near the window.

There was a loud crash outside and the three friends froze. They barely dared to breath, praying that the Knights might pass...

... but of course, they didn’t. The chamber door came out of its hinges in splinters and both magic-users erected a hasty shield over the two non-magical people in the room, to prevent injury. Morgana was lucky to be in line with her own shield, standing near Arthur, but Merlin wasn’t. A rather large piece of sharp wood caught him in the arm making a gash.

„I’m really starting to hate these knights.“ he muttered, as he stepped forward. „Arthur, you and me against them. Morgana, look for the ring! Try looking for its energy the way you try finding my magic, when mind-speaking.“

„Alright.“

Merlin leapt at the first knight, pointing his staff at the faceless assaliant. **„Ic bewrece þes láð feorþ!“** (I exile/send away this harmful/evil soul/spirit)

A beam of blue magic hit the knight in the chest, sending it flying, with cracks in its armour. At the same time, Arthur just managed to deflect another blow meant for his head and stuck the wraith in the neck, where the armour offered the least protection.

For a second, even time seemed to slow.

Cracks appeared in the knight and they lit up with soft, orange glow, as if someone had poured fire beneath the armour and skin. Then, with an inhuman scream, the knight crumbled to ash, its blade falling to the floor harmlessly.

„Well... this wasn’t what I’ve expected.“ Arthur blinked. „Did _this_ happen with the wraith as well, when you asked the dragon to make the sword?“

Merlin shook his head. „No. But Avalon’s magic had most likely increased the power of the blade.“

„Good to know.“ Arthur muttered and they readied themselves for the oncoming attack from the remaining six.

The stillness was only broken by Morgana making a mess behind them, in an attempt to find the artifact, that fueled the spell.

Seeing one of their own fall, the second time two knights banded together and headed for Arthur. Muttering profantries about a certain witch under his breath, Arthur leapt forward.

„Found the ring!“ Morgana called triumphantly.

Merlin sent several blasts of magic at the knights, as yet another one turned to ash from Excalibur. The warlock whirled on his heels and marched up to the Lady. „Help Arthur. We’ve to kill the Knights, even if I destroy the ring.“

Morgana nodded and as she walked closer to the door, her lips were already forming the ancient words.

Merling glanced down at the ring. Small, goldo thing not bigger than Arthur’s own seal ring- with red runes of the Old Religion crawled into it. In a way, it was even beautiful. He closed his hand around it and muttered the spell’s words.

 **„Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me ond ābrece þes hring. Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me!”** (Earth, air, fire, water obey(plur.) me and destroy/break this ring. Earth, air, fire, water obey me!)

His eyes blazed gold and tiny whips of the four named elements appeared around his hand. The wind picked up, while a tiny piece of rock floated over from the destroyed corridor, a tiny bubble of water rose from the basin by Uther’s bedside and fire blazed in the hearth and a spark leapt out.

It all gathered around his hand and when he let the ring fall, the four elements enclosed it in a colourful bubble. A minute later the magic was gone and there was no trace of the ring.

The remaining three knights- as four had already been slain by Excalibur,- also crumbled to dust, only leaving their swords and piles of ashes behind, as evidence of existence behind. Merlin stumbled towards the hearth, intent on putting out the fire, but the fattigue, that came with using powerful magic, crashed onto him without warning, so he ended up leaning against the stonework. (Not to mention, that his arm was still bleeding and it wasn’t helping at all.)

Morgana looked scared and tired, her hair clinging to her back with sweat, while Arthur himsel looked pale and on the verge of collapsing, as he had no magic, to ward off the recently-broken enchantment.

They didn’t even have the time to catch their breath when the voice of Uther Pendragon snapped them to attention.

“What is the _meaning of this?_ What happened here?” he demaned, confused and angry all the same, as he looked around in his half-destroyed chambers.

“The enchantress Morgause attacked Camelot.” Arthur gasped out. “She used a spell to send everyone sleeping and then sent the raised Knights of Medhir against the defenceless city.”

Uther looked at all three of them. “And how come you three be awake, then?”

“Arthur and Merlin weren’t in the city, when it started, so they were less affected.” Morgana said, as if it was obvious. “I only remained awake, because of Gaius’ potions, that I take. Tough I was strating to feel the fattigue myself, while we fought the Knights, Sire.”

“And how were the knights defeated and the sleep spell broken?” asked the King skeptically, eyes narrowing on Merlin.

“We… one of Gaius’ books spoke of a spell similar to this. It needed a magical artifact to be the vessel. The Lady Morgana had mentioned, that you were the first one to fall ill, so we headed here, to look for the artifact.” the warlock said.

“I held back the Knights, while Morgana and Merlin looked for the vessel.” Arthur continoued simply. “When Morgana noticed my growing fatigue, she joined me in the fight to protect you. Merlin had managed to find the ring.”

“And where is that ring now?” Uther demanded.

Merlin gestured at the burning fire. “I threw it into the fire and it melted. When it was destroyed, the Knights fell and you woke, Sire.”

Uther frowned, looking at Arthur. “Do we know where Morgause is?”

The Prince shook his head. “No. According to the book, once the artifact is placed, the enchantress can leave and the spell will hold. She must have left, after sending the Knights here, so we wouldn’t find her.”

Uther sighed, glancing at them. “Good work. Your loyalty to Camelot and your bravery is commendable. You deserve your rest.”

The three of them bowed and muttered a hasty ’sire’ and stumbled out, barely awake. They were drained, but it had been worth it. Camelot was safe.

Plus, Uther had completely believed the lie. They shared a look and laughed quietly, padding trough the waking corridors.


	20. Fairdrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four friends are out to help again...  
> Uther might be losing the support of his folk and he´s not happy.  
> Arthur and Merlin keep a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as Norwich, the town of Fairdrift is my own creation. It´s somewhere in Gedref, close to the sea.  
> Enjoy :)

Gwen could without any feeling of remorse, say, that she was dissapointed in Uther. In the beggining she’d seen him as a fair king, if blind to anything magical. Now, she wasn’t so sure about that.

It had been a week since the Knights of Medhir thing- which Morgana, Merlin and Arthur had told her everything about,- and all this time, Uther had been sending out parties to search for Morgause. Plus, he’d conducted a search of the city for anything magical, to see if the Priestess had any accomplices...

 _„She had to have someone. That ring doesn’t just appear in my room.“_ he had growled at Morgana and Arthur.

... regardless of Arthur, Merlin and even Gaius repeatedly telling him, that the spell worked even without her nearby, since she’d planted the ring and Gaius also pointing out, that she could have enchanted a bird to drop the ring or even teleported it there, without her having to be in the city.

She sighed and shook her head. Her attention was perked, when she caught something from a man by the stall next to her.

„... the King will help?“ the man asked.

The stall owner scowled. „He’s hunting a sorceress, who’d attacked last week. He won’t call it off, to spare men for you. Sorry.“

The man looked near panic. „But our trade... and our children...“

The merchant shook his head sympathetically. „The Prince and the Lady have good hearts, but even they can’t go against the King... if only Arthur were King...“ the man muttered, the last part quieter, than the rest.

The stranger nodded and turned away from the merchant, mingling with the other people. Gwen made a split second decision and hurriedly dived after the stranger. She put her hand on his shoulder and the man stopped.

„Excuse me. My name is Guinevere, the Lady Morgana’s maidservant. I happened to overhear, that you came seeking help.“ she said innocently.

The man nodded. „Good day, M’lady. I’m Elric, from Fairdrift. We’re a small town in Gedref, near the sea and there are bandits, who keep returning. They take our supplies and our children...“

Gwen’s heart skipped a beat. Children.

She smiled kindly. „Stay in the inn called Rising Sun.“ she said, gesturing in the general direction of the inn. „I’ll try getting you help.“

Elric smiled brightly, obviously relived. „Thank you, M’lady Guinevere.“ he bowed his head and turned in the way she showed him.

Gwen readjusted the grip on her basket and hurried back towards the castle. She was just entering trough the gate, when she called out to her friends. (Really, this crystal was the most brilliant idea of Merlin’s.)

_„Morgana! Arthur! Merlin!“_

A moment later, came the answer, in perfect sync. _„What’s it, Gwen?“_

She smiled. _„There’s a town, who need our help. Bandits are taking children and supplies.“_

* * *

They approached the Rising Sun just after sundown, the orange rays still visible, horses and supplies ready. Gwen pointed out the man, whom she’d met in the lower town and Arthur, making sure his hood was properly pulled up, approached him.

„Greetings. Are you Elric of Fairdrift?“

The man jumped, but then he nodded. „I am. Who are you?“

Arthur smiled a little. „My name is Caradoc and they’re my friends. We heard from a lady, that you’re in need of help against bandits.“

Elric glanced behind him at the patiently waiting trio. „I am, but how could you help me?“

„We fight, of course. And find those poor, kidnapped children.“ he moved his cloak just enough to reveal the hilt of his newly acquired Excalibur.

Elric’s eyes went wide at it. „By that blade you’re a knight!“ he gasped. „If you’re caught...“

Arthur shrugged. „Keep this between us, good man and the rest is our problem. We will help you. In exchange, you never mutter a word about that sword, as long as Uther Pendragon lives.“

Elric nodded enthusiastically. „Thank you, good sir.“

* * *

They caught the bandits in the act.

That, Merlin supposed, was a good thing. The faster they managed to deal with them and then find the kidnapped children, the faster they could go back to Camelot, decreasing the chance of discovery.

They immediately leapt from their horses and engaged the bandits. Gwen and Arthur back to back, swords shining in the moonlight.

Morgana and him often used magic too- a too hot sword here, a random tripping bandit there. After all, the faster they were, the safer it was.

Once the bandits were all dead, Merlin enchanted the bandit leader’s sword to work like a compass and lead them to the children. Of course, nothing could be too easy, like that. The children were on a ship, guarded by a dozen bandits.

 _„Just our luck.“_ cursed Arthur, gripping the hilt of Excalibur just a bit too tightly.

 _„Get the children out.“_ Merlin said. _„As fast and as silently, as possible. Don’t draw their attention. Once the children are out, I’ll light the ship.“_

 _„You want to burn the ship?“_ Gwen asked, shocked.

Merlin huffed. _„Do you have a better idea, which involves the least possible fighting? We can’t stay long or we’ll be missed from Camelot.“_

 _„He’s right.“_ Morgana jumped in, _„Let’s do this.“_

With shared looks and nods, they crept towards the ship.

* * *

Arthur had to admit, despite appearances, Merlin was _not_ an idiot. The plan was mostly good.

Keyword. _Mostly_.

The children were safe, but they had not counted the chance of some other bandits being elsewhere in town- not just the group they’d caught in action- and so, returning to the ship. They kept coming, like an endless wave and the men were pissed, that they were trying to ruin their little business.

He stabbed yet another bastard in the stomach, kicking away the body a minute later. Behind him, Gwen and Morgana were also cutting down men, one by one. His eyes searched the area.

Where was Merlin?

Just when he was ready to warn the girls of the missing idiot, he felt the energy around him swirl about restlessly. Then, Merlin raised a hand...

 **„Cume þoden!”** (Come whirlwind/ I summon the wind)he called, eyes flashing. A whirlwind formed in front of him, catching the bandits in it and flinging them back to the ship. Then, Arthur saw, as his friend’s eyes flashed again- tough this time, he couldn’t hear the words- and the wind formed into a wild torrent of fire.

It crashed with the ship, catching the wood and lighting up the night, like a massive bonefire.

The town was safe. With a sigh of relief, he allowed his sword to fall limply at his side.

They watched the ship burn and then sink. It was a sign of their victory. Behind them, the people cheered and clapped. Arthur turned to look at the townsfolk. They were smiling and grinning and the cheer soon turned into a chant of praises.

They didn’t seem to mind, that magic had been used. They were too happy for it.

An elderly man stepped ont from the crowd, as the four of them regrouped. „My name is James and I’m the head of this town.“ the man greeted with a bow of his head. „I believe, I speak in the name of us all, when I say thank you.“

The townsfolk cheered again.

„Tell me, good knight,“ the headman turned to him, „to whom we owe this?“

For a second, Arthur found himself tongue-tied. What could he say, without revealing his or his friends’ identities? Merlin, as usual, saved him from answering.

„You owe this to the Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur. We shouldn’t be here, against the King’s orders, but they’d made it possible for us to come. It’s them, you should thank, good man, shall you ever meet them.“

Muttering ran trough the crowd, but James just nodded with a smile. „Pass my gratitude and best wishes to them, then. Safe journey.“

Merlin nodded wordlessly, already reaching for the reins of his horse, held by a local woman. Arthur shook his head and hurried to get Llamrei.

* * *

It was a week later, that the happenings in Fairdrift reached Camelot. Arthur had been apprehensive about any news, considering Merlin’s undeniable use of magic and then, the idiot giving his and Morgana’s names to the mess.

However, to his surprise not a single word of magic reached their ears.

Only that four warriors, favoured by the Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur had ridden in the cover of the night to help, when the King might have denied it (there were times after all, when the King had denied such help). However, no one voiced those things, out of fear.

As expected, his father demanded answers from him and Morgana the night the news reached him. They played innocent, pretending not to know a single thing about the four, who claimed to be favoured by them.

His father of course, didn’t leave the thing without a word. He threated, that if he ever found out who were the warriors, they’d get exiled.

Arthur nearly huffed out loud in irritation. Nothing was good for his father? He should be happy, that the folk loved him and would follow him, as King. (Later that night, after a few exchanged words with Merlin, he would realise, that the peoples love for him, was what bothered his father so much, because _he_ was not loved.)

It was yet another thing to add to the ever growing list of his father’s shortcomings.

* * *

 _„Arthur, Merlin!“_ a voice called.

Arthur huffed and rolled to the other side of his bed, determined to ignore it.

 _„Merlin, Arthur.“_ it insisted. _„You have made a promise. Now honour it and set me free!“_

Arthur bolted upright it bed, haggard. He looked around, but his room was empty. He groaned and tapped his chest to make sure he hadn’t taken down his crystal. _„Merlin, have you heard it too?“_

Arthur could hear, even trough the link, as his manservant yawned. _„Yes. I guess, there’s no escaping this. If we keep postponing it, he’ll never let us sleep. Grab Exalibur, dress and meet down in the caves.“_

Arthur sighed. _„Alright.“_

He stumbled out of hie bed and hurriedly dressed, grabbing his red cloack. The more he sneaked around in it, the more he loved the thing. He also strapped up his swordbelt and once he deemed himself ready, he creeped out of his chambers.

As usual, gettting past the guards was too easy. Seriously, if they didn’t benefit so much from the men’s laziness Arthur would have beaten them black-and-blue in a swordfight, just to teach them a lesson. He’d have to do something about the mealsy security, once he was king.

Merlin was waiting for him on the steps, the blue-white orb of light floating next to him. „Ready?“

Arthur sighed. „No, but we gave him our word. It’s the honourable thing to do.“

Merlin nodded and waved at him. They descended the steps to the cave. The dragon, as usual, was perched on the rock, facing the entrance. Wordlessly, they headed for the stairs, that led down, to where the dragon’s massive chains were.

Arthur felt his anger stirring again, at the sight of the runes in the metal. His father was a hypocrite.

„How do we break these?“ he asked, turning to the dragon.

It tilted his head to the side. „You are two sides of the same coin. Only when the two are equal, will the chain break.“

Arthur blinked. _’What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ ’

„Arthur, give me the sword.“ Merlin said. Arthur shook his head and unseathed the blade. Its beauty still made his breath hitched, just as the meaning of it. This sword was the token of Merlin’s loyalty.

Merling grabbed the sword and Arthur let go of it, only for Merlin to nod at it. „Grab it. Like you’d do when fighting.“

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but did, as Merlin asked.

Arthur looked up at the dragon. „Before we do this... promise me you won’t harm Camelot. Not the city, nor the kingdom, in any way. I know, that my father has done unforgivable crimes, but his sins are not the sins of my people. Do not make the people suffer, for one man’s blindness.“

The dragon bowed his head. „I give you my word, Arthur Pendragon. No harm shall come to this city from me.“

Satisfied, Arthur looked back at Merlin.

Their hands brushed, holding the blade and Arthur felt the tiny, hot spark of magic, as his freind spoke the spell. **„Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!”** (I command this sword to cut the chains of the dragon. Open!)

Excalibur lit up with blue-red magic and with a passing glance, they raised their hands as one. The chain’s clattering, as it broke, echoed trough the entire cave. The dragon roared in triumph and as a hot jet of fire left it’s maw, Arthur felt a spark of fear. Will they burn too? But a minute later the flames were gone and they were still alive.

The beast looked back at them, with what Arthur guessed was a happy, or at least, satisfied expression. “You have kept the end of your bargain and I shall keep mine.”

Arthur nodded. “The safety of my kingdom is all I ask. Enjoy your freedom.”

The dragon laughed. “I surely will.” then, his eyes found Merlin. “You are a man of your word as well. And one not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. Your father would be proud of you, Young Warlock.”

Arthur saw the surprise flicker trough Merlin’s face. “You knew my father?”

“ _Knew_?” the dragon echoed, “He’s still alive, young one. Hiding from Uther, but alive. I feel it. We are, after all, kin.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Kin?”

The dragon hummed. “Beside you, Arthur Pendragon, stands one of the last Ambrosius’. An old, powerful family of Dragonlords and known magic-users.”

“Who’s he?” asked Merlin, desperation in his tone.

“His name is Balinor, young one. Balinor Ambrosius.”

Merlin swallowed hard enough for Arthur to hear. “Do you know where he is?”

“No, that I do not.” the dragon’s wings snapped open. “But I shall look for him. It had been twenty years, since I’ve last seen him.”

And with those words, he jumped into the air, massive leathery wings beating wildly.

“Wait!” Merlin called, stumbling forward, as if he could reach the flying reptile. “Do you have a name?!”

The dragon laughed and it bounced of the walls. “Call me Kilgharrah, young ones.” it answered, before completely disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s a bit shorter, than originally planned, but I´m satisfied with it anyway.  
> As always, I have only one request. Please, leave comments, so I will have a happy day. Thank you


	21. Caer Tintagel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are strange reports about the home Morgana doesn´t quite remember. They set off to have a look.  
> Meanwhile, two of Arthur´s best knights/friends, Leon and Kay, are starting to grow suspicious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we know there´s about a year left "unaddressed" between Season 2 and 3, during which Morgana was missing.  
> Here, she´s with Camelot, and I thought it would be fine to show a few things, before moving on to S3 happenings.
> 
> And yes, I know, where Tintagel is on the Britain map and that according to the original legend it's Arthur's birthplace. But now, I made it Gorlois' castle and MORGANA's birthplace. So, please squeeze Tintagel somewhere INTO Camelot's land, just for my sake ^.^"

Morgana was _not_ worried... just uneasy.

Morgause had disappeared, her last attack -with the Knights- having happened months ago. Despite Uther’s search parties, she had not been found. And it made them all jumpy. She was powerful and dangerous, a serious trouble.

Uther’s growing paranoia wasn’t helping their frayed nerves, either. They were dancing on a thin line and Morgana wondered, when would Arthur snap and tell Uther to stop the searches and the burnings. (These days, the people- especially in the city- feared Uther more, than they did any magical attack, from man or creature.)

She was downtown, helping with the orphanages, offering food and blankets to the children, when she heard the rumours.

A terrible, man-eating beast terrorising the lands of Caer Tintagel. Her heart skipped a beat, hearing the name of the childhood home she now barely remembered.

First, she dismissed the news, but after repeatedly hearing of the beast prowling those lands, no hunt successful to end it, she grew worried. She would have to tell Arthur and Merlin, before the rumours reached Uther.

* * *

So, it was during their shared meal- just her and Arthur, with Gwen and Merlin ’serving’- that she told her friends what she’d heard.

„Actually...“ Merlin muttered, after refilling Arthur’s wine, „I’ve heard them too, yesterday. Some poisonous creature. Kills people with poison and returns days later to eat them or something...“

Morgana nodded. „Yes. Sounds... terrible.“

Gwen frowned. „Where had that creature been seen?“

Morgana bit her lower lip, before answering. „Around the lands of Caer Tintagel.“

For long moments, there was deathly silence around them and Morgana barely resisted the urge to nervously tap her feet. Then, Arthur swirled his wine in the goblet before downing it in one.

„Say sister,“ he spoke, after placing the goblet down, hand playing with the rim of it, „don’t you want to visit your home? The anniversary of your mother’s death is just upon us...“

Morgana pouted sadly, but her pale green eyes glimmered deviously. „Ah, but brother, would the King let us go?“

Arthur leaned back, matching her gaze. „Last time I checked, he still couldn’t resist your childish charms.“

She couldn’t help, but grin. Merlin and Gwen just shook their heads.

* * *

If he were not worried about a beast possibly killing his people, Arthur would have said something about how easy it was to deceive his father. Morgana had mentioned her mother and the upcoming anniversary of her death, as well as homesickness and Uther all but placed Morgana on her horse himself with a rare, sympathetic look on his face.

When Arthur expressed an interest to join her, just to make sure her journey was safe, his father even patted him on the back and told him, how happy he was, that they were growing closer with Morgana, after years of foolish, childish war of sharp looks and insults.

And so, the four of them had set off for Caer Tintagel, with only two other knights- Uther had been insistent,- and conversation flowing silently, trough magic.

Not that Arthur didn’t trust Leon, or Kay... those two were his childhood playmates, but he wasn’t sure, where their loyalties lay. Not really... and no feeling of camaraderie was worth the possible burning of Morgana and Merlin.

So, the week-long journey was mostly spent with mind- speach and only the absolute necessities were spoken out loud.

* * *

Leon and Kay were proud, skilled knights of Camelot, who had all, but grown up at Arthur’s side. They knew the Prince, as they knew each other and themselves. Yet, these past months, things around and about Arthur, had changed, yet they couldn’t say what had caused the change.

They trusted Arthur, really, but his strange behaviour was making them curious. Besides, they noticed, that their Prince had grown apart from his father, as he grew closer to Morgana. Earlier, it had only been the free-spirited Lady, who spoke against Uther, in an attempt to do things, the way she saw it as just. Recently, Arthur was taking her side more and more, verbally and non-verbally alike.

Of course, neither Leon nor Kay were supposed to know so much about these things, but when you’re a knight in the inner circles, a friend of the Prince, knowing things you shouldn’t were inevitable.

So, when the Lady Morgana suddenly expressed interest in visiting her childhood home and Arthur joined, they grew suspicious. Was there something going on, between Morgana and Arthur? When Uther insisted on escort after the recent attacks, Leon and Kay realised, it was a chance to see what the Prince and _Lady Le Fay_ were up to.

They expected something, during the travel. Looks exchanged or even whispers. _Something_.

But there was nothing. Prince and Lady as well, as their servants, were deathly quiet. Which, considering Merlin’s chatty nature and easy insults, was kind of strange.

Well, there was something... they noticed it during the fourth day. There were _looks_ exchanged. Just not between Arthur and Morgana. (Prince and Ward just acted friendly towards each other. With an occasional loving insult, like between siblings.)

Rather, the _looks_ were between Arthur _and_ Gwen.

And between Morgana _and_ Merlin.

Leon and Kay shared a half-curious, half-suspicious look. Were the two nobles having an affair with each other’s personal servants? If so, Uther would have a field day, if he ever found out...

So, during the guard shift at night, when Kay took over for Leon, they made a whispered agreement. If their suspicions were correct, they might as well try and cover for their beloved nobles. Love, after all, was blind and didn’t care for social standing... unlike Uther, who’d want both his son and ward to marry nobles.

* * *

After a week of riding, Morgana could honestly say she felt relived, when they glimpsed the tall, white towers of her once-home. The castle was beautiful, but gazing at it, she realised how much she’d forgotten since she was a little girl. Once, when her ’father’ was alive, she’d known the nooks and crannies of the place. By now, she could recall only two passages.

They were greeted by Lord Bennett Vane, a distant uncle of hers, who now held the castle for her. As a ’Le Fay’ it was her inheritance, but she’d been too young, to remain here, so Uther had trusted it to the last living ’relative’. Of course, Lord Vane had Le Fay blood, trough the female line so she supposed, once Arthur told the kingdom _who_ she was, he’d let Vane keep Tintagel, as Morgause the ’heiress’, could not be trusted and was openly an enemy of Camelot.

Lord Vane had greeted them kindly and courteously. Everything seemed fine.

At night, during the not-too-extravagant dinner- it was good Lord Vane wasn’t a bootlicker- he’d let things slip about the beast. That he was worried for the people, but he’d heard of the recent magical attack on Camelot, so he hadn’t dared bringing the attack to Uther’s attention, lest he cause more mayhem.

It seemed, Lord Vane had common sense and didn’t completely agree with Uther’s anti-magic stance. She and Arthur shared a meaningful glance. This man could be trusted on the long run. He was someone, who might help Arthur reform the law, once he was king.

When Arthur cautiously asked, if they’d tried hunting the beast, Vane admitted, that he’d sent out a few parties, but none had returned. After a little pressing, the Lord agreed to let them go and have a look around the areas, where the beast had been sighted.

Morgana barely hid a relived, satisfied smile for the rest of their meal. The hunt was on- no more of these people will suffer.

* * *

Next morning, their horses were waiting in the yard, saddled. Arthur was glad he’d managed to persuade Morgana and Gwen to stay in the castle, while he, Merlin, Leon, Kay and a few of Vane’s men set out. Arhur couldn’t help, but feel anxious. If this was indeed a magical creature, they’d need magic to defeat it- these past months had shown him, that you could only combat magic with magic,- and Leon and Kay didn’t know about Merlin.

But, he remained quiet. Merlin had kept his secret and his head for more than a year, before he found out his servant was a warlock. Merlin would manage.

After an hour of ride, they reached a small lake, not far from a tiny village, where the knights stopped and told them, the beast often returned here. And indeed, by the body on the ground, the thing had been here. He dismounted with the men and walked closer to have a look.

It was a peasant, with blood all over the body. There was blood coming from the corner of his mouth, his skin yellow. He reached out, but Merlin caught his hand and shook his head.

„ _Don’t._ We don’t know what’s it. You might caught something. If not from the beast, than from the fact, that the body’s almost rotting.“ he sighed and nodded.

Merlin crouched down and untied his kerchief, wrapping his hand in it, before touching the body.

„Who’s the lad?“ asked Sir Gregory, the lead knight, raising a curious eyebrow. Arhtur was pleased to here there was no contempt in his voice, only curiousty.

Arthur took a step back to let his friend work. „My manservant, Merlin. Our Court Physician’s apprentice.“

Merlin turned the body and winced. on the man’s back was a massive hole with veins blugging out around the wound. Arhtur frowned. „Is... that a Serket sting?“

Sir Gregory snorted. „I’ve been living here, since I was a squire. Never seen a Serket in these woods.“

„Not a Serket.“ Merlin said, shaking his head. „Seen a Serket sting before. The veins are black from the thing’s poision. These veins are green. Different sort of poison, but surely painful anyway... Besides, the Serkets are short, the sting would at best, go to the lower back.“ he said pointing at the area. „This wound is in the _middle_ of his back.“

Arthur frowed. Unknown creature. _’Just what we need.’_ he scoffed mentally. „Could you find what might have killed him?“

Merlin hummed. „Possibly. But I’d need the local physician’s help and work area.“

Sir Gregory nodded, as Arthur looked at him. „I’m sure Royse wouldn’t mind.“

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the name. „You’ve a female physician?“

The knight nodded. „Yes.“

Merlin huffed. „Not uncommon.“ he said, looking at Arthur. „It’s easier even, because one would need less midwives around.“

„How _you’d_ know?“

Merlin shrugged. „My mother’s our physician at home. Gaius taught her and all. Besides, many villages are the same way. Among the folk, the women are more common to learn medicine, while the man hunt, fish and deal with crops.“

Arthur nodded. „Ah, forgotten about Gaius being family.“ he muttered, feeling bad. How could he have forgotten, that Gaius and Huntih were related? Merlin stood.

 _„Don’t bother yourself with it. Happens.“_ his manservant said quietly, as if reading his thoughts.

 _„Still!“_ Arthur insisted. _„They’re your family.“_

While barely hiding a displeased look, he gestured for the knights to grab the body and haul it back to Tintagel. It looked like Merlin would have a long night. For once, Arthur felt bad for him. (Maybe, once they were back in Camelot, he should give Merlin some time off, to just rest and help Gaius, if needed. His friend _did_ deal with most magical messes around them and he’d seen first hand, how sleep-deprived Merlin was, sometimes.)

Once the body was secured, Arthur gestured for the party to start back. His eyes flickered to the corpse and unease curled in his gut. He hoped Merlin and Royse would be able to solve this, before the thing killed more folk.

* * *

Royse was a kind woman with greying dark brown hair and gray-brown eyes, a few years younger, than Gaius. Her work area was the same, organised chaos, as Gauis’ chambers, only with less books around. Well, but then again, Gaius was the Court Physician. He supposed, the position had it’s perks.

What he didn’t expect to find, however, was a book of magic, just behind a stack of vials. Royse was working on getting the clothes down, so they could examine the body. Meanwhile, after hearing, who he was apprenticing for, the woman allowed him free reign, to look around.

He picked up the book, with a raised eyebrow, turning to the woman. „You know, you really shouldn’t leave such things out here, lest they’d burn you.“

At those words, Royse whirled around and her eyes went wide with fear, once she noticed, which of her books he had in hand. „Please, _please_ do not tell the Prince!“ she begged francically. „I swear, I only use what little magic I have, for good and healing!“

His heart twisted with sympathy, hearing the desperate pleads. He reached out and she flinched, as he closed his hand around her wrist. Indeed, her magic was tiny, compared to... well, even Morgana had more and Morgana was relatively untrained.

She was not a witch, just a sorceress.

„Fear not.“ he said quietly. „Your secret’s safe with me.“ he said, allowing his eyes to blaze gold, to turn a page in the book.

Royse gasped. „You’ve magic! But... but you’re in the Prince’s employ!“

Merlin smiled. „Arthur’s not Uther. You are a sorceress, My Lady. I’m a warlock- trust me, I know the terror more, than most.“

„A warlock...“ for a second, she was quiet, before understanding settled onto her face. „Oh, you poor soul!“ she breathed. „Gaius and you must truly be careful. Please, I would hate to hear any of you in ttrouble. He’s a friend.“

He smiled. „Don’t worry. We’re careful. He’s a good teacher.“

She nodded. „It’s not a Serket, I know that much.“ she looked at the sting. „Something of magical nature... but I’ve never seen this. And I don’t have as many books, as Gaius...“

There was a knock on the door and Arthur entered. Royse drew farther from him and quickly curtsied to Arthur. Arthur nodded back, before his eyes flickered between them. „Have you found anything?“

Merlin shook his head. „No idea yet. I’d need... my spellbook. You think you could bring it from my saddlebag, without getting caught?“

Royse gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. Merlin gave a sheepish look and shrugged. „He knows.“

Arthur raised an eyebrow. „I know what, Merlin?“

Merlin shrugged. „That I’m a warlock. Royse here’s a sorceress.“

Arthur looked at her and Merlin saw the fear flicker trough her eyes. Arthur just sighed. „How many my father forced to live in fear and hiding?“ he shook his head. „Your book, then. Got it.“ then he looked back at Royse. „Does Lord Bennett know?“

Royse nodded. „He does, Sire.“ she whispered.

Arthur sighed. „Got to speak with him, then. And... if Merlin found that book of yours... maybe you’d want to hide it better, My Lady. I’m not King yet and if I go against my father for every magic-user, who uses their power for good and doesn’t want me dead, I’d soon find myself without the chance to be the next one.“

She nodded franctically, eyes still wide with surprise. „I’ll hide it.“

„Arthur...“

„I’ll get your book.“ he said, truning towards the door. „And Merlin?“

„Yes?“

The Prince glared. „Despite all your power, you’re _not_ invincible...“

Merlin grinned. „My druid name _does_ mean ’immortal’.“

Arthur scowled. „You don’t believe that, _do you?_ “ (But a small nook of his mind whispered, that he’d heard from Gaius, that some believed Emrys to be the son of the Goddess.)

Merlin’s grin turned even sharper. „Well...“

„ _Shut up._ You’re not dealing with whatever this is, alone. That’s why we’re here together. I’ll help. You don’t have to play the hero all the time.“

Merlin sighed and held his hands up in surrender. „Alright. I promise, I won’t go alone. Useless it’s dead serious...“

„ _Mer_ lin...“

Merlin crossed his arms. „ _I’m_ supposed to be protecting _you_. Not the other way around!“

„I can protect myself.“ Arhtur glared.

„Questing Beast...“ Merlin scowled, crossing his arms.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. The Questing Beast was still a sore spot, even after so long and Merlin knew that well. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to raise his sword, and the thing had bitten him. And Merlin liked rubbing it in, when the Prince was being annoying, like now.

„Shut up, oh _Almighty Emrys_.“ he scowled, slamming the door. Merlin’s eyebrow twitched. He hated, when Arthur mocked him with his druidic name.

Merlin rolled his eyes. „I swear, he’s a child in a grown warrior’s body.“ he sighed and looked at Royse. „Sorry for that. You can be sure he’ll keep quiet. You’re safe.“

Her eyes were fixed on him, wider and more disbelieving, than before. „Did... did the Prince call you _Emrys_?“ she whispered.

Merlin hummed, turning to the body again. „Yes, he did.“ he answered simply.

Royse bit her lip, looking conflicted. Merlin sighed. Another one, who knew the Prophecy. _Nice_. They continoued working in silence.

* * *

It was during the third day of riding out, that they encountered the beast. Leon briefly wondered, if they had rotten luck- to always come across magical beasts- or if this one had been a deliberate visit here. He had caught Arthur and Morgana asking strange questions during the welcome dinner, tough then, it hadn’t made sense.

After seeing the body of the man, he started to doubt things. Had Arthur come here to confront the monster? (If the answer was yes, Leon was sure, that it was against Uther’s wishes. Or, considering how happy Uther had been, letting them go, he didn’t know of his son’s ulterior motive of the visit. Which, apperently, was monster hunting.)

It was enourmous. It was the size of a horse, with a lion’s body and mane. It’s tail and back were plated with armour and brownish-black, like a massive scorpion. It had horns of a goat and a rather ugly human face, with fangs.

„What is that?“ Kay choked out, eyes wide.

The horses were jumpy, but the beast hadn’t yet moved from it’s spot, looking at them with a sinister smile. „Ah, so here’s my next meal...“ it growled.

 _Wonderful_ , it could even speak, like a human.

„Ah... and the insignia of Pendragon.“ it hissed, ugly yellow-gold eyes narrowing on Arthur. „The misterss will be pleased, when I take you to her, _Prince_.“ it spat, bouncing.

Arthur jumped from his horse and the beast broke the animal’s neck. Leon signalled for the men to let loose their arrows. It shook off their assult and instead turned his angry gaze at them.

Uh oh...

It bounced again, killing the men with a swipe of paw or with it’s sting. Leon soon found himself without a horse, sword drawn. Arthur and Kay were on either side of him, watching the thing as it swissed it’s tail. It bounced with a mighty roar...

 **„Scildan!“** (Shield) someone called and a shimmering wall of gold appeared, encircling them, cutting of the... thing. It jumped at the wall, but bounced back.

Leon turned, to look at the one, who did this and found Merlin with outstreched arms and gold eyes. Merlin... who, apperently, had magic. Kay gasped in shook. Leon looked at Arthur, who didn’t seem surprised at all and had eyes only for the monster.

„Merlin...“ their Prince called. „It would be wonderful, if you killed this something for us...“

Merlin’s still-gold eyes locked on Arthur’s sword. Now that Leon looked closer at he fine sword, he wondered from where Arthur had it. He’d never seen that sword before and Arthur had been carrying it around for a few weeks now.

 **„Bregdan anweald nægling!”** (Move/swing the powerful sword) his eyes blazed brighter and Arthur’s sword, covered in blue fire, flew at the creature.

The creature dodged, but it wasn’t fast enough. It’s shoulder was caught, drawing blood.

 _„Dragonsteel!“_ it roared in pain and fury, swinging its tail at the shield. Leon saw the white cracks forming, but a moment later, they were gone, smooth gold once more. The creature’s hateful stare was now on Merlin.

Merlin made a lazy gesture with his free hand and the beast was thrown back. It roared again as it stood, glaring at the magic-user even more. „You will pay for this, _Emrys_!“ it shrieked. „I will kill your precious Prince and then, I will kill you! Not even _She_ will save you then!“

Then, it whirled around and dissapeared into the trees. There was a tense minute and then, Merlin let the shield drop. He sighed. He made a gesture again, his eyes flashed and Arthur’s sword, previously lodged in a tree, flew into his hand. He inspected the blade, then offered it back to Arthur.

„Here. The blood’s there, but hadn’t done damage to the blade itself.“

Arthur took it with a smile. „Good thinking, Merlin. Fast.“

The lad sighed. „I missed. Sorry.“

Arthur shook his head. „Doesn’t matter. Idea what that thing is?“ he nodded towards the direction, where the creature had left.

„I’ve read about it once.“ Merlin said. „It’s called a _Manticore_ , but that’s all I know.“

„Arthur... Sire...“ Kay muttered, „not to interrupt, but he’s a sorcerer.“

Arthur and Merlin both gave an exasperated sigh, their voice coming in tandem. „ _Warlock_.“

Merlin looked at Arthur and grinned widely. „Ah, thanks. Good to know you’re learning.“

Arthur rolled his eyes. „Let’s go back.“ he then turned towards them. „I’ll tell you about this on the way back. Just promise you’ll _never_ tell my father what Merlin is.“

Leon and Kay shared a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the manticore had appeared in the series and that it had been shown differently. However, personally, I prefer the more original descriptions (lion body and mane, man face, scorpion tail, horns... ect) of the thing, so that is why I used it, instead of the one in the series.
> 
> Please, leave comments. They help me get inspired :)


	22. Mirror, mirror...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Manticore is a real problem...

By the time the four of them made it back to Tintagel, Arthur had finished telling Kay and Leon all, that they had to know. The times magic had been used, to save them all and even the times, when Arthur himself, had helped Merlin one way, or another.

Merlin was fidgeting in his saddle, frowning. „Could... could you please _stop staring_ and say something instead?“

Kay looked sheepish and Leon shook his head. „Thank you.“ the two knights said in tandem.

Merlin blinked. „Wh-what?“

 _„Thank you.“_ they repeated again, looking at him pointedly.

„For saving us today.“ Kay said.

„And of course, for keeping Arthur alive and safe, when _we_ can’t.“ Leon said. „Your secret’s safe with us.“

„R-realy?“ he tried, just to be sure.

Kay nodded reassuringly. „Realy. We owe this to you. For keeping us safe, without us knowing. But most of all, for saving us today.“

Merlin’s smile brightened. „You’re welcome. And... thank you, Sirs.“

Leon hummed. „I think we’re easily on first name terms now, Merlin. Call me Leon.“

„Same here.“ Kay said with a grin. „If it weren’t for you being from the countryside, I’d gladly see you, as a knight.“

„True.“ Leon said. „Even some of the knights I know aren’t as loyal and brave, as you are. It’s rare thing to see.“

„But... do tell Merlin,“ Kay started a bit uncertainly, „how powerful you really are?“

„Uhh... that...“ he rubbed the back of his neck.

Arthur huffed. „Don’t be modest now, Merlin.“ he looked at his knights. „The Druids call him the most powerful man to ever walk the earth. As it turned out, he’s their Lord and also a High Priest of the Old Religion and the Master of Life and Death.“

The two knights turned white, as a sheet. Merlin glared.

„ _Arthur!_ You don’t have to scare them out of their wits!“

„Oh, and his best magical friend is a dragon.“ the Prince said flippantly.

 _„A what?!“_ shrieked Leon. „I thought the dragons were all gone?“

Arthur shook his head. „No. My father had one trapped under Camelot, apparently. Merlin’s friends with him...“

„Being _friends_ with him is a strong term, _Sire_.“ Merlin muttered sulkily, still glaring.

„Note to self...“ Kay muttered. „Don’t piss off Merlin.“

„Oh, and he can control the weather.“ Arthur said with a grin.

Leon gulped. „Now... I must reevaluate all, that I’ve known these years. I thought Uther was the most dangerous man in Camelot. Scratch that. I’d rather face an angry Uther Pendragon, than an angry Merlin...“

Kay muttered his agreement, while Arthur’s amused grin widened.

Merlin continoued to glare at the Pendragon.

* * *

After making it back to the castle, Merlin and Arthur told the girls what they’d seen and they both shivered in fright.

„Sire, is everyone alright?“ asked the franctic Lord Bennett, as he approached them.

Arthur sighed. „We’d seen the beast and had driven it off. But only we’ve survived.“ he said, gesturing at his knights and Merlin. „I regret to say the thing was too fast for your men to react.“

Sadness flashed trough the Lord’s face, before he shook his head. „They were good men and they’d be remembered, as such. I’m just relived you’ve made it back.“

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. _„Merlin? Do you think we can trust him?“_

„ _He does know about Royse and he’d said he didn’t exactly agree with your father, so...“_ Merlin faltered a little.

Arthur threw a quick glance at Morgana and Gwen. _„Morgana? Gwen? What do you think?“_

 _„I think it’s alright.“_ Morgana said. _„Gorlois Le Fay married my mother knowing who and what she was. Most people here also did and from what I heard from Gaius, everyone loved her. Besides, according to Gaius, the previous Lord of Tintagel, Gorlois’ uncle, was also a sorcerer.“_

 _„The servants also praise him as a kind and fair man. They love him.“_ Gwen injected. _„I think he could be a great help and if I’m not mistaken, I’ve seen a sering girl use magic. Just small things and they try to hide it, but I think Bennett lets them use magic, as long, as it stays within the walls and among the men loyal to him.“_

Arthur hummed, before looking at Bennett. „I believe, you’re aware, that the beast we face is a creature of magic.“

Bennett seemed to pale and he nodded slowly. „I suspected as much, Sire.“

„And I believe, you also know, there are magic-users within the walls of Tintagel.“

The Lord paled further. „Sire, let me explain...“

Arthur raised a hand and the Lord fell silent, his complexion turned ashen. Arthur studied him for a long moment, before speaking again. „Have they _ever_ used their magic without your knowledge or to harm others?“

Bennett shook his head. „Most of them are barely more powerful than a hedgewitch, My Lord. Only... only Royse... she’s the strongest among them but I give you my word, she’s a healer. She’s saved my life a few times even, with magic.“

Arthur turned to look at his manservant crossing his arms. „Merlin?“

Merlin nodded. „How do I say.... hedgewitches and hedgewizards are like... some farmer who can clumsily weild a pitchfork or something to defend their lands. They can only use the most basic of spells. Like light a small fire or conjure a tiny wind to help coals burn again or get crop blessings or something.“ he leaned against the wall. „Royse has around... well, as much magic, as Gaius...“

„Compared to you?“ Merlin snorted. „Okay, okay,“ the Prince amended quickly, raising a placating hand, „to... Morgana.“

Merlin grinned. „Let’s say on a scale from one to ten, Morgana is around six, still learing, her powers growing. Gaius or Royse are... four. Hedgewitches and hedgewizards are one or two out of ten. They have nor the power nor the knowledge, to deal with a beast, such as the Manticore.“

Arthur groaned. „What are we dealing with, Merlin?“

Merlin frowned. „The Manticore is a beast of the Old Religion. A creature of it, like the Questing Beast. However, from what I know, where the Questing Beast is of _this_ world, the material world, the Manticore belongs to the Spirit World.“

Arthur raised an eyebrow. „Speak the Common Tongue, _Mer_ lin. I don’t get this magical, High Priest rambling of yours.“

Merlin groaned throwing his hands into the air. „This has nothing to do with my position as High Priest, for the _Goddess’ sake!_ It’s just basic...“ he groaned again, shaking his head. „Forget it.“

„You have magic?“ asked Lord Bennett, staring at Merlin with wide eyes.

Merlin nodded. „Yeah. So does Morgana. Both of us born with it.“

Bennett’s eyes went wide, his gaze snapping to Morgana. „But the King...“

„My father doesn’t know.“ Arthur said. Bennett looked back at him. „Only us. Leon and Kay recently found out, when Merlin had driven off the Manticore.“

Bennett studied him for a long moment. „And... you haven’t told your father?“

Arthur shook his head. „Morgana is like a sister to me. I could not bare watching her burn for what she was born with. Same with Merlin- actually, Merlin had saved my life a few dozen times, since he’d been named my servant. My silence is something I owe him, for saving me and by extension, Camelot.“

„And by keeping your silence, you save me.“ Merlin muttered.

„So you won’t...“

„Tell my father, that you’re sheltering magic-users?“ finished the Prince. „No, My Lord, I will not. In exchange, I’d ask your discretion as well, considering Morgana and Merlin. As well, as myself. I am afraid, no love of my father will save me, if he finds me _’conspiring’_ with sorcerers.“

Lord Bennett bowed deeply. „You have my word, Your Majesty, I will not tell a soul about the Lady Morgana or your... friend. Or am I mistaken?“ he looked between Prince and warlock.

Arthur gave a small grin. „No, you’re not.“

Then, the Lord turned to look at Merlin. „Excuse me, but I couldn’t miss the Prince calling you a High Priest. Aren’t you a bit young for that?“

Merlin grinned. „I may be young, but I have the necessary power, tough elders yet guide me into the intricacies of those magics.“

„And if I do not offend, how have you come into that title?“

Merlin shrugged. „Ever heard of the High Priestess Nimueh?“

Bennett frowned. „Who hadn’t? She’d been a friend of Uther Pendragon, before the Purge. His Court Sorceress. Then, after the Queen died, it was her head he wanted most of all, yet managed never to reach her.“

Merlin nodded. „I assume, you’ve heard of the Questing Beast.“

A nod. „Rumour has it, that they are bad omen. That one had been seen before the Queen’s death. But I’ve also heard of the one last year. Saw it too, but it started for Camelot.“

„It bit me.“ Arthur said.

Bennett choked. „Excuse me, Sire, but the bite is sure death. Yet, here you are.“

Merlin nodded. „True. I went to the Isle of the Blessed to bargain my life for Arthur’s.“ Arthur hissed at the mention of it. „Nimueh took my mother’s instead. Gaius, to save her, went to offer his own life. I got there just in time. Nimueh attacked me and pissed me off. I smited her with lightning. Her life paid for Arthur’s so my mother and Gaius were safe as well. That’s how I’ve become I High Priest. Took over Nimueh’s vacated spot.“

Bennett’s face turned white with shook. „Who are you, boy?“

Merlin chuckled. „The magical community, those who know the Prophecies, that is, often call me Emrys.“ he gestured at Morgana. „She’s Léoma. Gwen’s Arien and Arthur’s called Caradoc.“

The Prince glared. „ _Mer_ lin! It’s not necessary to...“

„Of course.“ the Lord said with wide eyes. „The boy born of dragon’s spark, the other with the dragon’s mark.“

Merlin grinned. „Yep, that’s us. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve to find a way to get rid of a Manticore.“ with those words, he bounced out of the room, leaving his friends with a gaping Lord and two _very_ confused knights.

* * *

Arthur knew his knights weren’t happy, but they rode out that night anyway. Merlin had said, he’d managed to call Kilgharrah and that the dragon could help them. Arthur didn’t ask how Merlin had called the dragon. He would probably be lost in the magical gibberilsh, like when revealing the truth to Lord Bennett.

Speaking about Lord Bennett...

Arthur had nearly strangled Merlin, when he saw him again. After his manservant stomped away, the Lord was on the verge of kneeling to him and swearing fealty- apperently, Bennett knew and believed the Prophecy of Emrys. So, Merlin’s little reveal had helped Bennett piece things together and he had asked Arhtur. When Arthur confirmed, that his servant was Emrys and that he was _the_ King- here, Leon and Kay raised eyebrows at him,- Bennett had almost sworn fealty.

Which would have caused problems, if it ever reached Uther’s ears. His father woud think, he was trying to usurp him...

„What are we doing here, in the middle of the night, when there’s a beast out there?“ Kay asked. Arhtur thought it was a valid question...

„I called the dragon.“ Merlin stated. „He’ll help us get rid of the manticore.“

Leon opened his mouth to protest, probably not happy about knowing a dragon was on the loose, but was cut off, when Kilgharrah landed, surprisingly softly, for his size.

„Young Warlock. Prince Arthur.“

Arthur nodded. „Hello, Kilgharrah.“

„We need some help.“ Merlin said.

The dragon’s gaze turned to him. „With what, exactly?“

„There’s a Manticore hunting here. How do you kill a creature of the Spirit World?“

„No way to kill them,“ the dragon said, „useless you wish to put your and Arthur’s lives into peril.“

„But...“

„You must close the Portal, which had been used to release it.“ the dragon said, his tail twitching.

„What Portal?“ Arthur asked.

„The Enchanted Mirror of Elaine. She was one of the first High Priestess’. She possessed a mirror, which allowed her passage into the Spirit World. It is the last Portal, that remains, after the Purge. Close it, and seal it never to be used again.“ his wings snapped open.

„Where is this portal?“ Merlin asked.

The dragon’s eyes found him. „Where the Goddess’ power is the greatest, Young Warlock.“ then, he leapt into the air.

„Hey! Kilgharrah!“ Merlin shouted. „What’s that supposed to mean?!“

As expected, the dragon didn’t answer. Merlin sighed.

„Does he often do that?“ asked Kay.

Merlin huffed. „Yes. He loves his riddles a bit too much. Let’s go, before the beast catches us here. Tomorrow, I’ll speak with Royse. Maybe she has an idea about the Portal’s whereabouts.“

They mounted their horses and hurried back to the castle.

* * *

As it turned out, Royse _did_ know of the place, they were supposed to find. Apparently, the Lady Vivianne had created a small shrine for the Triple Goddess in the forest, while she was alive.

After a large breakfast they’d set out, led by Lord Bennett personally. This time, Gwen ad Morgana joined to, refused to be left behind. On their way to the shrine, they found yet another victim- or rather, _victims_. A mother and daughter, stabbed to the death and torn apart.

„I hope this works.“ Lord Bennett muttered, as they kicked their horses onwards.

With the Lord’s help, they found the small cave easily. They could even see the mirror. The air was heavy with the scent of smoke and blood. The problem?

The Manticore was napping right in the entrance of the cave, cutting off any chance of approach.

„Wonderful.“ spat Arthur. „How do we get past it?“

„No way to get past it.“ Merlin said. „We’ve to distract it and whoever has the best chance, has to slip past and smash the glass. That should do it.“

With a shared look, all of them charged at once, swords raised high. The beast wasn’t too happy to be woken and he turned really pissed off, when he noticed Merlin. Ignoring everyone else, the thing bounced at him and Merlin barely had time to throw out a stunning spell, to save himself. He didn’t want to find out, if the rumours of his immortality were true, or just something people assumed, from the meaning of _Emrys_.

“You will die today!” it snarled, and swung its sting. Merlin’s eyes widened at the unexpected speed. He moved…

“MERLIN!” Arthur roared franctically.

Then, he was tackled down and the sting missed him… but it hit Arthur instead, in the side. The Prince roared out in pain. Then, with a smug expression, the Manticore leapt backwards, as Arthur stumbled. Merlin caught him, his blood boiling, his magic raging.

Arthur had been caught. The thing’s poison was in Arthur.

Arthur fell and Merlin move to catch him. The hole in his side was bleeding and the warlock could already see the veins forming aroud it, filled with poison. “Merlin…” Arthur croacked out.

Merlin saw red.

He glared at the Manticore, eyes ablaze with the fire of a thounsand suns. Wind whipped around them and the earth beneath their feet seemed to groan with the weight of magic. The beast took a step back in shook.

“You have hurt him. My friend, My King, the brother of my soul.” he snarled out. His blazing eyes narrowed on the creature, as lightning danced above them. “For that, _you will pay_.”

Merlin didn’t exactly notice, too absorbed in his grief and anger, but while they were distracting the Manticore, Gwen and Morgana had managed to create a crack on the mirror, weakening the creature’s presence in this world.

“Not even you can kill me, _Emrys_!” it growled back, but if one payed attention, they would notice the growing fear.

“But I can make you suffer, like no other.” the warlock bit back darkly, his eyes even brighter now. **“Acwele!”** (Destroy/kill) he spat.

The spell sent the Manticore flying trough the air, straight into the Portal, shattering the glass. The beast roared in angony, but Merlin gave it no chance. Even before it had the chance to move from atop the pile of shattered glass, Excalibur, alight with blue flames, sailed trough the air.

It pierced the Manticore and even the Mirror of Elaine behind it, the tip of the blade touching stone. Then, the blue flames spread from the sword to the dead beast and onto the glass.

Gwen and Morgana hurriedly backed away, out of the shrine. Stumbling in shook and fear.

Glancing to the side, they saw Merlin crying, his eyes still gold. As he cried out to Arthur, bleeding and unmoving, another bast of magic left his body, shaking the very earth. Then, a massive lightning zapped trough the air, striking the shrine.

The Camelotians and Lord Vane- now all of them conscious,- watched with awed horror. The kind of destruction Merlin was capable of…

Then, the magic faded and they could only hear Merlin’s choked sobs and mutterings of ’sorry’, in the deathly silence. Very carefully, all of them shifted to look at the scene. Merlin was on his knees, head bowed over Arthur, who was craddled in the warlock’s lap, his side bleeding, soaking trough his chainmail.

Then, the stillness was broken, when Merlin fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the original legend, Elaine is the daughter of Igraine and Gorlois, Duke of Cornawall. Sister of Morgause/Morgawse and Morgana/Morgan le Fay.  
> Just like Morgause and Morgana, I made Elaine a High Priestess too, but that is where the similarities end, as I hadn´t made her their sister-she´s not even ALIVE- and of course, you´ve read who she had been, in my story.
> 
> Please, leave comments and tell me what you think :)


	23. Panacea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin´s determined to save Arthur, from the Manticore´s poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Panacea is a medicine in Greek mythology. It is supposed to cure all disases and prolong life indefinitely.

Merlin bolted upright in bed, heart hammering in his chest. What had happened? Where was Arthu… His eyes went wide. _Arthur_.

He threw down his covers and stumbled out of bed. He had to see Arthur.

He tore his door open and hurried to Arthur’s chambers. Both Gwen and Morgana were there, by his bedside. Even Leon and Kay were there, leaning agaisnt the wall, worriedly gazing at the motionless blonde. Royse was checking over him.

At his loud entrance, everyone looked up. “Merlin!” Morgana called, worry written across her face. “You should be in bed!”

“How’s Arthur?” he asked, ignoring Morgana’s comment about his own rest. He couldn’t rest, when Arthur was in danger.

Royse straightened up and the look she gave him was all the answer he needed. “I have no antitide for the posion. I can only slow it down, but regardless of what I do, it will kill him.”

No… _no_ … Arthur _couldn’t_ die. If he died of the Manticore’s poison, it would mean Morgause suceeded. It would mean _he_ failed his destiny.

Merlin choked. “How long does he have?”

Royse sighed. “Four days. Maybe five… at best.” she shook her head. “I can only ease his passing.”

The world shattered around him and everything went black. He heard Morgana’s distant voice, pleading with him to stay with her, yet he could not.

* * *

_When he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t in Tintagel. He was on the shores of Avalon, Sophia standing in front of him, her dress floating in the water._

_“You must save him. If he dies now, Albion shall never be born and this world will forever be shrudded in darkess.” the Lady of the Lake warned._

_Merlin felt his previous despair return full force. It stole his breath away. “How do I save him? How can I cure him?” he asked._

_“Go to the_ Emain Abalach _, Emrys. There you will find the nest of a phoenix. The bird is Immortality itself. A creature of magic and life, as you are. It will give you a test. Shall you pass the test, the bird will give its aid in saving your King. But bevare, time is short.”_

_The waves of the Avalon rose and Sophia was gone in the swirl._

Merlin bolted upright in bed, drenched in sweat. _Emain Abalach_. He had to go. His eyes flashed and the blue orb of light appeared, illuminating the antechamber of Arthur’s guest room. He dragged his clothes on haphazardly and draped his blue cloack around his neck.

Arthur was motionless in bed, but his body was covered in sweat and his skin took on that sick hue, they’d seen on many others, who’d been caught by the beast. Leaning closer Merlin could see his pupils dancing restlessly behind closed eyelids.

Forcing himself to move, he left the room, silently padding trough the corridor.

“Where are you going at such an hour?”

Merlin froze and whirled around, to find Royse there. “Why are you awake?” Merlin asked, instead of answering her question.

“I would have a look at him. I may not be able to save him, but at least, I can make him comfortable.” she answered. “Now tell me young one, where are you going?”

“I’ll save him. He won’t die.”

“Your devotion is commendable.” she said with a sad smile. “But even your powers have limits, Emrys. Tonight is not the night to use the Power of Life and Death. Unlike with the Questing Beast, you have no bitter Priestess to blow up to right things.”

“But I have another way.” he said, whirling on his heels and striding away. He had to believe, that Sophia spoke the truth. He had to believe he had a chance.

* * *

He sat on the grass at the same clearing, as before, waiting for Kilgharrah to appear. He hoped the dragon wouldn’t mind giving him a ride. That was the fastest way to get to his destiantion and time was of the essence.

Time was of the essence…

Oh, Goddess give him the chance to make it. It would be his shame for eternity, if he let Arthur die now, after the Pendragon had accepted him and Morgana- after realising his father’s errors. He heard the distant beat of wings, resembling thunder and he looked up. For a while, Kilgharrah was only a dark shape, but then he dived and landed just as gracefully, as before.

“Young Warlock.” the dragon greeted morosely. “Your time is short.”

Merlin nodded, jumping up. He guessed, that the dragon knew, what had happened to Arthur. “I know that. I would have a favour to ask. The _Emain Abalach…”_ he faltered, as the dragon nodded.

“I shall take you there and help you come back.” he agreed, bending down. “However, whatever test you will face, I cannot help. You’ll have to solve that on your own.”

Melrin nodded, as he climbed onto the dragon’s back. “Anything I’d have to know about the phoenix?”

“No fire burns hotter, than the immortal flame.” the dragon said, as he leapt into the air. “And no creature is older, than the bird. The phoenix had been the herald of magic in this world, when the Goddess reached here. As long as the cycle of its death and rebirth continoues, this world will exist.”

“So another creature of magic with a lot of power and knowlede…” the warlock mused.

“It is not just a creature of magic. It _is_ magic. The herald of it. The Goddess’ messanger, if you will.”

Merlin pinched his nose. _Wonderful_. What? Next time when he had to save Arthur, he would have to face the Tripple Goddess herself?

He sighed. Why wasn’t he getting paid for destiny, they way Arthur paid him for being a manservant? He would be rich by now, with the amount of work he has to do all the time…

* * *

Morgana chewed on her lip, as she wiped Arthur’s brow from the sweat. Royse had just left, giving Arthur some potion agaisnt the pain, leaving her alone in the room for now. With every passing hour, her brother looked worse for wear and the uneasiness in her heart grew.

The door opened and she saw Gwen enter with a tray of food. “I’ve brought you breakfast.” her friend stated simply.

Morgana shook her head. “I’m not hungy.”

Gwen placed the tray on the table and rounded on her. “You’ve to eat something, Morgana. I know you’re worried… so I am… but not taking care of yourself won’t help Arthur.”

Morgana sighed. Gwen was right. She placed the wet cloth in thw bowl and stood up. “Where’s Merlin?” she asked. “Even Leon and Kay had stopped to check in. I hadn’t seen Merlin yet.”

Gwen made a face and Morgana’s heart skipped a beat. If something happened to Merlin as well…

“Royse said she’d seen him leave at night. About a cure for Arhtur or something.” Gwen muttered.

Morgana groaned. “Of course. We realy should have expected that… I just hope he’s safe.”

Gwen took her previous spot by Arthur’s bed and grabbed the cloth. “Let’s hope he’s safe and that he comes back in time.” she whispered.

* * *

Kilgharrah bent down, closing his wings. “Here we are. I cannot go further.”

Merlin slid from between the spikes on the dragon’s back greatfully. Flying was fun and definitely something he’ll show his friends later, but now, he was glad that his feet were on the ground. It meant, that he was one step closer to saving Arthur. He was worried, that he might not make it back in time…

He patted the dragon with a greatful smile. “Thank you.”

“I shall wait here.” Kilgharrah said. “Now hurry and save him.”

Merlin nodded and strode towards the middle of the island. He stopped for a moment, before the massive stone steps. He could feel the thrumming of magic. This was a sacred place, a centre of magic, just like the Isle of the Blessed.

He took a deep breath and hurried up the steps, taking two at a time. He had to save Arthur. His breath hitched. It was beautiful. There was no shrine/stone table, like on the Isle of the Blessed. This place was nature’s home. Tall trees everywhere, the green grass dotted with beautiful golden flowers, seemingly shimmering with magic.

And in the middle of it all, in the bark of the biggest tree, was a hole. In the hole was a nest and in it, sat the phoenix.

The bird moved from its spot and landed on the rock before its nest. It was as big as an eagle, with bright red feathers, alight with golden flames, its eyes were deep gold and the three long oragen feathers on its tail looked majestic.

Breathtaking beauty.

 _“Who seeks me in my home and why?”_ the bird asked mentally. Its voice was silky and full of power.

“I seek you, for I wish to ask for your aid.” Merlin answered simply, out loud. “A dear friend of mine, my brother in all, but blood had been stung by a manticore.”

 _“You are brave to seek me.”_ the bird’s eyes seemed to narrow, as it tilted its head to the side. _“What is your name, sorcerer.”_

“Warlock.” he said simply, letting his eyes change to gold, as his magic bubbled to the surface. “Merlin Ambrosius. But many call me Emrys.”

The Phoenix flapped its wings. **_“Emrys!”_** it bit back, ruffling its feathers, flames burining brighter. _“I cannto decide if you are brave of foolish, to use that name!”_

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t _use_ it.” he said warningly. “It _is_ my name.”

 _“Prove it boy. If you prove it, I will go with you and save your friend’s life.”_ the bird said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “And what is that I have to do, to prove myself?”

 _“If you are indeed_ Emrys,” the bird said and Merlin twitched, hearing the disbelief in the tone, _“then you can bend the magic of this place. You call me by my name, Emrys and I shall go.”_

Merlin pinched his nose, glaring at the sky. The gods above were surely laughing at him, right? A creature of magic doubting his identity. He looked back at the bird. “What’s the catch?”

The phoenix chuckled. _“Sharp-minded child. You have one chance. Shall you fail, your friend dies, as well as you.”_

He nodded slowly. Nothing out of the ordinary. Bot him and Arthur’s lives on the line. He sighed. _’This is becoming an annoyingly habitual. We go looking for something, Arthur gets caught and I have to race against time and juggle with both of our lives to save him.’_

_“Do you accept?”_

Merlin straightened out. “I do.”

The bird shifted on the rock. _“Try then. Bend the magic, if you can.”_ it taunted.

Oh, he’s going to make the stupid bird eat its own words. He _was_ Emrys, even if the phoenix doubted it.

He closed his eyes and let his magic free, trying to familiarise himself with the surrounding magic. It was nothing he’d ever felt before. The power was raw and untamed, like the sea. But it was warm and full of life, like fire. He reached out and let his magic flow out, into the currents around the island. Then, one by one, he changed the course of each and the island _sang_.

He smiled and waved a hand. The trees around him bloomed with red flowers- red, which suited both Arthur and Morgana. The colour of Camelot.

He was at peace, he was home. The magic was his and he was magic’s. The phoenix cried out and Merlin’s eyes snapped open.

 **“Lonrach.”** he whispered.

The bird stilled and gazed at him with piercing gold eyes, before letting its wings down, to touch the stone and tilted its head, as if bowing. No – not it, _him_.

He held out a hand and called again. “Lonrach.” The phoenix fuffled his feathers and took off from the stone, to land on his arm. His talons were sharp and they bit into his skin, yet it wasn’t as painful, as Merlin would have imagined.

“Who it is you wish to save, Emrys?” he asked.

Merlin smiled a little. “Arthur Pendragon. Caradoc of the Prophecy.”

“Then,” the bird snapped his wings open once more, taking to the sky, “we’ve no time to waste.”

* * *

Gwen didn’t know, when she had fallen asleep, or how she even managed to fall asleep, while sitting on a chair, half-leaning on Arthur’s bed. However, she was woken from her uneasy dreams, when the door opened, rather loudly. She jumped in shook to find Merlin there, wrapped in his cloack a huge grin on his face.

“Merlin!” she called in relief. “Can you save him?”

Merlin’s grin turned into a gentle smile and his eyes flashed gold, opening the windows to the room. Gwen blinked and turned there halfway to asking what fresh air had to do with Arthur’s cure, but then she saw it…

A massive bird flew into the room, red, orange and gold, like the sun with _blazing_ feathers. It landed on Arthur’s chest and she gasped, fearing the flames might catch the linen, but no such thing happened. The bird bent over Arthur and tilted its head.

Awed, she watched as a single tear dropped from the bird’s beautiful, deep gold eyes, into Arhtur’s half-open mouth. Then, the bird moved away from Arthur, settling down on the end of the Prince’s bed, watching.

Gwen bit her lip hard, waiting. Behind her, she heard Merlin mutter something in the Old Tongue, but as susual, it made no sense to her.

Then, Arthur groaned and her breath caught in her troath. His eyes flickered open. He was alive!

A huge smile formed on her lips, as Arthur groaned. “What… happened?” he asked, confused. Unable to contain her emotions, he leapt from her seat and kissed the blonde.

Merlin was chuckling and the bird cried out, but now, for Gwen, the world was Arthur. Only Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. Thank you.
> 
> Also, Emain Ablach (also Emne; Middle Irish Emhain Abhlach or Eamhna; meaning "Emhain of the Apples") is a mythical island paradise in Irish mythology. It is identified with either the Isle of Man or the Isle of Arran.  
> For me,Emain Ablach, is the Isle of Man.  
> In the Original myth there are silver apples on the island, however I made it the home of the Phoenix instead.  
> Lonrach is supposed to mean LUMINOUS in Irish. However, I've no clue about the language, so I used Google Translate... Please, correct me, if it's wrong.
> 
> AHarte thank you for helping ne with the Irish part. I'm forever grateful :)


	24. The Last Dragonlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor makes an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, we have the Father-Son meeting.

The night was quiet and dark, the moon obscured by clouds. They were quiet and far enough from Camelot, not to be found, lest actively searched for.

“Will you _stop_ pacing?” the dragon growled out, growing irritated. He was usually patient, but the pacing had been going on, since they had landed– which had been a while ago. About _forty_ minutes, by now.

“I can’t…” the man groaned, running his hands trough his hair. Long, thick mane of black, shoulder-length and matted with dirt. “What if he decides, that he doesn’t want to meet me? What if, if he doesn’t _like_ me?”

Kilgharrah’s tail twitched in annoyance. “He had been asking excitedly about you, ever since I mentioned, that I knew you. Well, asked as much as he could, between his duties and saving the kingdom, that is.”

The man stopped and laughed. “I still can’t believe I fathered a _legend_.” then, much to Kilgharrah’s annoyance, he resumed pacing. “My son is the Emrys of the Prophecies.” he paused and rounded on him, brown eyes narrowed. “Are you sure though? Are you _sure_ my son’s in those stupid prophecies?”

The dragon growled. “They are _not_ stupid, Balinor. Especially not now, that they are slowly being fulfilled and yes, I know _for certain_ , that Merlin _is_ Emrys.”

“Good Goddess.” the man- Balinor,- groaned.

For the man pacing in front of Kilgharrah, was his friend and kin. The last Dragonlord, Balinor of House Ambrosius. (Former Lord of Denaria and former First Advisor of the _King_.)

Balinor rubbed his face and resumed pacing. Kilgharrah’s tail twitched again. If the warlock didn’t make it here soon, he’ll singe Balinor, kin or not. _“Pendragon!”_ he roared out annoyed. _“Will you bring the warlock or do I have to dive into your citadel to get him out here?”_

* * *

Arthur watched his friend pace his chambers restlessly. It had been two weeks since the manticore attack and he was back to being perfect. His father was none the wiser about what they’d trully been doing in Tintagel.

(Interestingly, the phoenix that Merlin brought to save him-, _Lonrach_ his name was- had stayed near Merlin. Tough, whenever a non-magical person looked at it, they saw a completely normal bird of prey. Namely a _merlin_. At least, Arthur supposed, the phoenix had style.)

Yesterday, Kilgharrah had called out to them, announcing that he’d found Merlin’s father, Balinor and he’d be dragging the man into the vicinity of the city tonight. Therefore, Merlin was restless- and much to the exasperation of Arthur,- instead of doing his chores normally, he was pacing the length of his chambers, while the armour was polishing itself and the laundry was being cleaned by a floating bar of soap, with the basin ocassionally refilling with water for rinsing.

Well, it wasn’t the magic, that bothered him. Over the months, he’d become used to it- it was what made Merlin, well, _Merlin_. Gaius said he practically breathed and lived on the thing. What bothered him, was that others could _come in_ , see and then send _Merlin_ to _burn_.

(That nightmare from when Aredian was here, with Merlin and Morgana burning, ocassionally returned and it made him a bit paranoid.)

Plus, the pacing itself was another facor for irritation. “Will you just _stop_ , _Mer_ lin?” he glared, “I’m trying to _work_ here.”

Merlin stopped- thank the Goddess!- and rounded on him, eyes wide. “What if he doesn’t like me, Arthur?” he bit his lip. “I’m not even sure he’s my father!”

Arthur groaned. Not again.

They’d been over this a hundred and one times, since morning. Arthur rubbed his face and glanced out the window. “It’s late enough.” he announced as casually, as he could. “We should go.”

Merlin bit his lip, looking like a cornered deer. “Will you come?”

Arthur sighed. Sometimes, he didn’t understand Merlin. He had no problem blasting Priestess’ with lightning, he had no problem with drinking poison, he had no problem with giving a piece of his mind to a dragon bigger, than what could fit into the courtyard.

Yet, Merlin _had_ _problem_ meeting with another man. (Granted, the man was his never-seen-before father, but still.)

“Yes, Merlin.” he stood up. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll go.”

The tiny smile his best firend gave was like a vicotry.

Seeing Merlin ease, Arhtur grabbed his cloack from behind the dressing screen and tossed Merlin’s own at the warlock’s head. A half-hearted annyoed glare was his reward, but Merlin remained silent and clasped the fabric around his collarbone.

Once Arthur was done too, hood pulled up, they slipped out of his chambers, towards the gate. This time, it was more logical to go that way, as it was shorter. Arthur knew the patrols and even if they were at risk of discovery, Merlin could use a trick or two, to distract the men.

They were in the Lower Town, almost in the forest, when Kilgharrah’s irritated roar filled his head and made him jump. Merlin didn’t even twitch, so he supposed, the message was just for him.

_“Pendragon! Will you bring the warlock or do I have to dive into your citadel to get him out here?”_

Arthur sighed mentally. _“No need for such a thing, Kilgharrah. We’re almost there. He was just being difficult.”_

 _“It runs in the family, then.”_ the dragon grumpled.

Arthur wondered, if telling Merlin, that his father was equally nervous, would help. He supposed not, considering the warlock’s insecurity, that he might dissapoint the man. So, he kept quiet instead and hurried along, tugging at Merlin’s cloack, to do the same.

Reluctantly, he complied.

After ten minutes, they finally made it, but Arhtur had to manhandle Merlin, to get him into the clearing where Kilgharrah was waiting, because he refused to move from the cover of the trees. They were halfway there, when Arthur registered the dark, tall, pacing shape of a man, in front of an irrate-looking dragon.

So it seemed, he was sharing miseries with the creature. The gold gaze found them and as soon as Merlin noticed it, he strated to move even more. Arthur’s grip tightened. “Stop being a baby, _Mer_ lin!” he snapped in a whisper. “Just take a deep breath and introduce yourself.”

Merlin stopped moving, but kept muttering under his breath, so with an annoyed sigh, he dragged the warlock over to his father.

The man, whom Arthur assumed to be (Lord) Balinor Ambrosius, froze in his tracks, as they got close. From here, Arthur could see the trail he’d made with his pacing. Absently, he wondered how long it would take for the grass to grow back.

The man’s gaze trailed over Merlin curiously, before their eyes met.

Deep brown on sky blue- and Balinor staggered back. “ _Pendragon_.” he growled. “Are you here to get me executed, Kilgharrah locked up again and now even ruin my family?” his eyes narrowed on his hand, as he gripped Merlin.

Arhtur twitched. The shadow of his father’s hatered followed him _everywhere_. He threw the dragon an annoyed look. “You haven’t told him, _have you_ Kilgharrah?”

The dragon gave an all-fangs grin, while Balinor looked at him with wide eyes, probably not expecting him, _a Pendragon_ , to know the dragon’s real name.

“If I told him everything, Young Pendragon, where would my fun be? I’ve been locked up in that cave for two decades, without entertainment.”

Merlin twitched, trying to use the moment, that he was being ignored, to flee. Arthur yanked him to the ground and the warlock fell on his ass with a yelp. Arthur glared at him. “You’re staying, Merlin. You’re staying and having this conversation, like a normal adult.”

“But I’ve got work…” he tried weakly.

“You’re in _my_ employ, idiot.” he snapped. “You are _staying_ , having this conversation and the next day is off, so you can catch up on sleep.” he bent down, jabbing a finger at the warlock. “On my way back, I will tell the guards, I saw you sneak into the Lower Town. I will tell them, if they see you come back, they should be throwing you back _out_. _Get it?_ ”

Merlin sniffed. “How I’m supposed to go back then, _if_ we’re done?” he gestured at Balinor.

Arthur grinned. “You’d just have to be better, than the guards, who get _extra_ payment for throwing you back out.”

“Prat.”

Arthur glared. “ _Now_ , now, is that the way to speak to a Prince, _Mer_ lin? One would think Huntih taught you _manners_.”

“Oh, my sincere apologies, _Your Royal Pratness_.”

Arthur twitched, but he resisted the urge to hit Merlin upside the head, only because Balinor was a few feet away, watching. (He didn’t want to give the man worse impressions, than he already, obviously, had of him.)

He rolled his eyes. “Just deal with this. And I’ll tell Gaius, so he’ll tell me, if you really finished this.” he said, taking a few steps back.

“You can’t tell Gaius!” Merlin said hurriedly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t know about your magic?”

Merlin huffed. “Of course he _does_ , prat. He just doesn’t know _you_ know. I mentioned it to him, that I might tell you sometime soon, but he cautioned me against it. He doesn’t know that I told you. Or Morgana. Or Gwen.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Only you, _Merlin_. Only you.” then, he whirled on his heels and stomped away.

 _’Note to self.’_ he thought. _’Speak with Gaius early in the morning, when Merlin will surely be sleeping still.’_

He was sure Gaius knew and Merlin has just forgotten it…

* * *

Once Arthur’s silouette melted into the shadows, he stood up and turned towards dragon and Dragonlord.

Balinor raised a curious eyebrow at him. “He really lets you get away with being so disrespectful?”

Merlin snorted. “That’s the least of his problems, I suppose and my smallest crime. After fining out about my magic, I’m still alive. He let me walk away that night- and still trusts me the same, as he did before.”

Merlin could see it, the scepticism, but there was also… hope? “He’s more like Ygraine, then.”

Merlin hummed and sat down into the grass. “He helped me setting Kilgharrah free, you know.” he said, gesturing at the dragon. “He made the promise in the first place.”

“And he kept his word.” rumbled the dragon.

Balinor raised an eyebrow. “Just like that?”

“He only asked me not to harm his city and kingdom.”

The Dragonlord hummed and sat down, his back against Kilgharrah’s scales. “Then, I suppose, I’ve got things to thank him for.” then, he looked at Merlin. “But tell me, how did a warlock of xour abilities end up serving Arthur Pendragon?”

Merlin smiled. “Blame that on _him_.” he said, jabbing a finger at Kilgharrah. “But I don’t mind, you know. Arthur’s the kind, who’s worth dying for.” he glanced up at the sky. “So, when I first came to the city, I saw as Uther had a man beheaded for magic…”

So, they spent the night talking and getting to know each other. Merlin told his father of all the times in Camelot and then of his life back in Ealdor, with his mother.

Once he was done, Balinor himself had shared less painful stories. A few of them before the Purge, when he was still a Lord with lands and a castle of his own. He also told stories of the times, when he first met Huntih and then how they’d met again in Elador, while he was on the run.

The night flew by with tears and laughter, father and son finally together.

It was then, bathed in the first rays of dawn, that Balinor tentatively hugged him and dared calling him son. Overjoyed, Merlin hugged him back fiercely. He had a father.

“Go now. You need your rest.” his father said, nudging him towards the city. “I’ll go and stay with Kilgharrah, so we can meet other times too, when you’re not busy.”

Merlin smiled and nodded his head, looking forward to spending more time with his father. He whirled on his heels, mind flying into bed…

… but then he remembered his mother and he froze mid-step. He turned to look at his father. “What of mum?”

Balinor blinked. “What would there be?” he shrugged. “She’s probably moved on, by now. I’d rather not bother her- according to the law, I’m still a criminal avoiding _justice_.”

Merlin searched the weathered face. There was nothing in the man’s expression… but he saw his feelings in his eyes. Hurt and longing, just like Arthur, before he confronted Gwen about his feelings. Even after all this time, he still loved his mother.

And Merlin knew- by the way she spoke quietly and smiled that rare, shy smile with eyes clouded,- that his mother felt the same. She still loved Balinor, despite the distance.

“Go to Ealdor. Speak with her and then decide her feelings. Not till then.” he said, voice gentle, yet firm, filled with power - his ’Emrys’ voice, as Arthur called it.

He turned away, calling over his shoulder, only his magic keeping him upright and awake. “Rest well, father.”

“Rest well, you too, son.” Balinor rumbled, his voice oh so deep and gentle, as Kilgharrah’s (when the dragon had a good day, that is).

* * *

It was rather early in the morning, but Arthur knew, that Gaius rose with the sun. So, he knew, that he’d find the physician up and about by now. He tapped gently on the door, before entering.

“Sire!” the man called. “I’m sorry, I’ve just gotten back.. has Merlin overslept again?”

Arthur shook his head. “I gave him the day off. Let him rest.”

“I see. Is there anything I can help with?”

“When had Merlin come back?”

“Just after sunrise.” Gaius’ words were filled with worry, but then he seemed to realise, what he’d just said. “Sire…”

Arthur leaned against the door, to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. “I know about him, Gaius and you know it too. The reason he’d been out last night, was to meet Balinor.” they were in private, only with Merlin sleeping in his room, but Arthur had developed a healthy dose of paranoia, since finding Morgana had magic.

No need for anyone to overhear his plans (which may or may not have the ulteriot motive of dethroning his father, if his hand was ever forced).

The old man’s head wiped to his face, eyes wide. “ _Balinor_?”

Arthur hummed. “We set the dragon free. My sword and his magic. Kilgharrah said he knew his father. Brought him last night.”

Gaius’ jaw was hanging open. “You _released_ the Great Dragon?!”

“Uhhm.” he nodded. “We did. So… my question is, do you think we could let Balinor go back to Ealdor, to Huntih, if he wants to? I mean, would my father recognise him?”

Gaius was staring at him, as if he’d grown another head. “Wh-why would you let Balinor go back there instead of handing him over?”

Arthur shrugged. “Only because I have a dysfunctional family, others don’t have to. Especially not Merlin, because the fact he didn’t meet his father till last night is _my_ father’s fault. So, do you think he could go back?”

Gaius seemed thoughtful for a moment. “I believe so. If he changes his name, I believe he could. If your father never sees him face to face, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Arthur grinned. “Wonderful.” he whirled around and opened the door. “And Gaius…”

“Yes, sire?”

He stole a glance at the physician, as he spoke. “Make sure my brother is rested. Sadly, for now, I cannot dismiss him from service as my manservant.”

The look on Gaius’ face, when he called Merlin his brother was the best thing all day.

* * *

Huntih was a simple peasant woman, who’d been lucky to fall in love and (secretly) marry a Lord. Admittedly by the time they met, Balinor had been a man stripped of his titles and political power, due to Uther’s mad hunt for anything magical, but the blood of nobles and dragons was something not even Uther could take.

She knew that, when she saw her son. Merlin, who had an air of elegance and nobility, even surrounded by farmers. Merlin, who was like Balinor come again, if ganglier. Her son was a Lord, beneath the clothes and secrets of a boy, who didn’t fit into a farming village, like Ealdor.

She’d hoped he’d find a home in Camelot. He did and she was glad, but her worry- the worry, that he’d be caught and killed- was sometimes overwhelming. Just like now. Todays was the anniversary of Balinor leaving her and on this day she thought of her lost husband more and worried for her only son more.

It was a day of sadness, fear and regret.

She was snapped out of her musings, when someone knocked on her door. “Huntih, are you home?”

She hurried to the door and opened it. A long-time friend, Lorna stood in her door. She smiled. “Hello? how can I help?”

Lorna shook her head fondly. “Nothing. This is for you.” she said, showing a rolled up prachement. “A soldier of Camelot brought it. He was looking for you and I offered to give it. I think it’s Gaius.”

Worry coiled in her gut, yet she smiled, as she took the letter. “Thank you.” Lorna smiled and left. Huntih let the door fall shut behind her and she stumbled over the the table, praying that Merlin was alright.

She broke the seal and unfurled the letter. However, much to her surprise, the letter wasn’t written in Merlin’s elegant letters, resembling runes, nor was it written in Gaius’ flowing script. It was just as elegant as Merlin’s, but the letters were hurried- half like scratch.

**Dear Huntih,**

**I know well, that I have no authority in Ealdor, so I cannot force anything on you. If you throw this letter into the fire, no one would ever believe I even sent one. However, my request would involve Merlin and your estranged husband, Balinor.**

Her eyes went wide. _Balinor_ …

**Kilgharrah- the Great Dragon-, formerly trapped under Camelot, had been released and had brought Balinor to meet Merlin. Only from a few words exchanged with Gaius and seeing Merlin’s nervous excitement, as I escorted him to meet Balinor, I know he was happy, to have a father. Gaius had told me, you care for him still.**

**It had been twenty years and I believe, that it would be safe for Balinor to return to you, if he uses a different name. Once everything is settled, I will see to House Ambrosius reclaiming the lands taken and you shall live peacefully and safely.**

**However, for now, I would have to ask you to harbor Balinor, if he visits you and ask him to aid Camelot, when, if, needed. If not for me- I know he has no love for my father and I understand,- than for Merlin, Gaius and the countless innocent magic-users, who do not deserve to die.**

**You have my word, Merlin’s secret is safe.**

**Crown Prince of Camelot,**

**Arthur Pendragon**

**PS, please burn this letter, as the information within could get us all killed**

Huntih rubbed her eyes and read the letter again. When she was done, a huge smile bloomed on her face. Arthur knew and yet her baby was safe and from the sound of it, his and the Prince’s relationship was not damaged at all.

And Balinor… Balinor was alive and possibly heading here. Those were the best news in a very, very long while.

She held the letter over the candle and allowed it to catch the flame. As the orange tongues spread, she couldn’t help, but wonder what the Prince of Camelot wanted from Balinor. For what could he possibly need the help of a Dragonlord?

What was he planning and did it mean danger for Merlin? When had her family- her _son_ \- been caught in the political games of nobility?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the location of the land of Denaria within Camelot- from the Map of Camelot, made BY Versaphile.
> 
> Please leave comments, so I know what you think. Thanks ~


	25. Emrys and Léoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the Druids after a mission. Merlin wishes they hadn't, because Gwen and Arthur will never forget this...

Merlin couldn’t be happier. He had a father- and said father didn’t hate him. Not even sneaking out at night to meet him,- which caused sleep-deprivation, of course- could ruin his mood. These past few days he couldn’t wipe the dreamy smile off his face or control the spring in his steps.

Everyone noticed his good mood, which as it turned out, was contagious. Even Arhtur’s tired sighs after training, seemed less long-suffering.

“How long he’s staying?” asked Arthur, as Merlin made his bed, after bringing his breakfast. (He knew Arthur didn’t dare saying names, as walls had ears, but Merlin knew anyway, whom the blonde was talking about.)

He shrugged. “They’ll sleep a bit and head for Ealdor today. So this was the last night we met, at least, for a while.”

Arthur hummed. “Good. Not that I’m not happy for you, but if he stayed any longer, I would have been forced to ask Gaius to drug you, because you keep slipping out at night, instead of sleeping.” he said, munching on his breakfast, eyes scanning a report from yesterday.

“Oh, are you worried for me, Arthur?” he asked playfully.

“Of course I am, you idiot.” the blonde muttered. “You’re my best friend and brother.”

Merlin stiffened at those words and his heart seemed to skip a few beats, -good thing his magic was doing the keep-alive thing, when his heart couldn’t,- before he slowly turned to face his friend and King.

“S-sorry Arthur… what did you just say?” he asked, half-convinced, that he imagined the blonde’s last sentence. Arthur looked up from his papers, face smooth and serious, but there was a glint of fondness in his sky blue gaze.

“I said…” he repeated slowly, as if speaking to a child, “that it’s only natural, that I’m worried for my best friend and brother. You’re always fretting over me, when something magical happens. Sometimes, I have to return the favour, don’t you think?”

Merlin’s smile widened and he felt happy tears in his eyes. “Yeah, of course, Arthur. Whatever you say.” he muttered, mind still caught up over the fact, that Arthur had called him _brother_. Was this what Kilgharrah meant by ’two sides of the same coin’?

“Are you crying, _Mer_ lin?” he asked, rising an eyebrow.

Merlin quickly wiped away the tear, which had escaped. “No.”

“Good.” he scowled, throwing an empty goblet at him. Merlin didn’t even bother to stop it, he merely side stepped gracefully. “Now go and change those damn sheets, possibly today, idiot.”

Merlin quickly grabbed the pile of fabrics and still grinning, he headed for the door. “Of course, Sire.”

* * *

At the end of the day he was bone-tired, ready to collapse. Even eating his food had been a challenge, even tough the stew and the fresh bread were delicious. Yet, he was in high spirits still, after the morning. Arthur’s words followed him all day, making him smile.

“You seem very happy today.” Gaius remarked lightly, smiling. “Is there a reason?”

He grinned, after sallowing a mouthful of meat. “Well, this morning Arthur…”

He was cut off by a sharp cry. Warlock and physician turned in its direction, to find Lonrach preched on the windowsill. Merlin hummed and held out a hand for the bird.

Gaius watched in awe. His mentor still couldn’t believe, that a phoenix had become his companion- practitioners of the Old Religion often had animal companions, but only a few were powerful enough to attract magical creatures and never before had another warlock or sorcerer been accompanied by a phoenix. (Honestly? Gaius thought the bird a myth, until it flew into their chamber a week ago.)

Merlin smiled and stroked the flaming feathers, appreciating the warmth. “Do you have news for me, Lonrach?”

 _“I do.”_ he answered. _“Some of the Druids seek your help. Their camp had been attacked and their children taken captive.”_

Merlin frowned. “Where?”

 _“Near the White Mountains.”_ the bird answered simply. _“I had gone to see it myself. Eight or so children have indeed been taken.”_

He hummed, stroking his companion’s head. “Tell them we’ll get the children home. I’ve to tell Arthur.”

The phoenix took off without another word and Merlin grabbed his last piece of bread, as he stood up. “Merlin?”

He glanced at Gaius, already heading for the door. “Magical trouble.” he said, glad that his bird had been discreet enough not to let Gaius hear any of it. Gaius didn’t have to know _everything_. One day, maybe when Arthur was crowned, he’d tell his mentor, what they’ve been doing behind Uther’s back.

He hurried down the steps, already calling out to his friends. _“Druid children taken captive near the White Mountains. They’re asking for help.”_

 _“Get ready.”_ was all Arthur said in response. Not that anything else was needed to be said.

By now, getting ready for impromptu- often illegal- missions had become a routine for all four of them. They were good enough to hide their traces and intentions, so none were the wiser.

So much for sleep…

* * *

Their horses hooves’ thundered on the ground, cloacks whipping in the cold wind, as they followed Lonrach’s lead- the beautiful bird was like a living star in the darkening sky. This was another mission, when they raced against time. After all, the White Mountains were half-a-night ride away, if not more. Even with Lonrach directing them straight to the bandit camp, it would be risky.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the bird stopped, landing on a tree. He jerked his head north. _“The camp is there. Be careful.”_

The four friends dismounted and tied their horses, creeping closer. It was a relatively small camp, with eight bandits around a fire. They could take them on, but it might take too long…

 _“Any plans?”_ Arthur asked, his eyes searching the camp and its surroundings. _“I don’t feel like wasting time. Even if we’re fast, we may not make it back to Camelot.”_

Merlin chewed his lips, eyes scanning everything nearby. _“Get the children out. We burn down the camp with the men. That’s the fastest way.”_

 _“And how do you want to burn it down?”_ Gwen asked, giving Merlin a disapproving look.

 _“We put a few enchantments around the vicinity of the camp.”_ he said, drawing a faint, glowing line around the camp with his magic. _“You and Arthur free the children. Then, Lonrach swoops in and lights the camp.”_

 _“You think this will work?”_ asked Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin shrugged. “Nothing burns hotter, than a phoenix’s fire. There will be no traces left for anyone to follow or investigate.”

The others shared a look, before Arthur gave a slow nod. “Alright. Let’s see, if this works.”

Merlin grinned, eyes burning gold, as he focused on the bandits. Luckily, he felt no magic from them, so they couldn’t detect his intentions. **“Swefe nu!”** (Sleep) There was a brief moment of stillness, before all men tumbled to the floor, snoring soundly.

“Good work again.” Arthur praised in a low whisper, as they snuck around to save the children and place the enchantments

Above them, Lonrach circled in the sky, like a guardian spirit.

* * *

Gwen never thought, she will one day need the lock picking skills her father taught her. Yet, she was doing just that- picking the lock of the childrens’ cage, with two of her hair pins- the pins were a gift from Morgana to her birthday and she loathed to use them and ruin them in the process, but it was a must. She hoped, that Merlin would be able to fix them later, because she loved these pins a lot.

“ _Hurry_ , Gwen.” Arthur said, his eyes scanning the shady greenery of the forest. “We don’t know if here are more men.”

“Give me a seco…” she muttered heatedly, but was cut off, as the lock gave a satisfying click. She glashed a smug look at Arthur before the blonde tossed off the lock and swung the door open. The children were looking at them with wide eyes.

One of the older boys was the first one to come out and he nodded to them, smiling greatfully. “Thank you King Caradoc, Queen Arien.”

“You’re welcome. Hurry now, we have to leave.” Arthur said, not even batting an eye at the different name.

Actually, the name didn’t bother her either. It was beautiful and it was really heart-warming and humbling to think that an entire community thought so highly of them all. However, being addressed as Queen- when she was a servant and Arthur hadn’t even mentioned the possibility of marriage,- made her blush in embarrassment. Never before was she so grateful for her darker complexion.

She noticed one of the girls limping. “Are you hurt?” she asked kindly.

The little blonde nodded. “My leg.” she said.

Without thinking, Arthur reached out for her and gently scooped her up. “I hope you don’t mind.” he said, as he shifted her into a more comfortable position. “But we must hurry.”

The sight- Arthur with a tiny blonde girl in his arms,- made her heart flutter. Maybe one day, he’d hold another blonde girl like that, their own? (She shook her head a bit. It wasn’t the place or the time to think of her possible future with Arthur. Not when she wasn’t even sure they could get married.)

“Is Lord Emrys here too?” another boy asked.

Gwen nodded, grabbing his hand- the more she heard Merlin called by _that_ name, the easier it was to believe it was his _real_ name. It suited him, just as well as the name of the bird, simbolising wildness and freedom. “Yes, he is. Now let’s hurry away from here.”

There was a groan and they all froze. Gwen turned her gaze to see the bandits stirring awake. Not good.

“Hurry!” Arthur said in harsh whisper and waved towards the horses. “Merlin’s probably done by now and this place might be up in flames in minutes.”

They ran.

* * *

Morgana breathed a sigh or relief, as she saw Arthur and Gwen by the horses, a small group of children with them. The plan had worked. She saw her brother cuddling a blonde girl and she found herself smiling. It suited him. (One day soon, he would probably be holding his and Gwen’s child the same way.)

She briefly wondered, how would Merlin look like with a child in his hands.

“Is everyone safe?” she asked, shaking off leaves and sooth from her cloack.

“Yes.” Arthur said. “Only one is hurt, but I’m sure Merlin can have a look and we can find their camp soon. Where is…”

Even before Arthur could finsh the sentence, their beloved all-powerful warlock appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. “All done. Everyone out?”

“Yes, we are.” Gwen said with a smile.

The children muttered their greetings to Merlin, the older ones even bowing, no doubt having been already taught, how _important_ Emrys was. Merlin of course, waved them off with a friendly smile, ruffling the rusty brown locks of a boy.

“Who’s your chief?” he asked.

“A man by the name of Taliesin.” the boy, whom he had patted answered, practically glowing with happiness.

“Do you know him, Merlin?” she asked, turning to her firend/mentor (and secret crush).

He shook his head. “Never met him. But I know he has a smaller tribe, they always linger near the mountains, so they can retreat for cover, if Uther’s men come hunting for them.”

“When have you been taken from the camp?”

“Five days ago.” a black-haired girl answered. “We wouldn’t have thought Taliesin or any of out parents would be able to get you to help so fast, Lord Emrys.”

Merlin shrugged, as he held out an arm and his partner landed. “Lonrach warnedme. None of your kin had made it to Camelot.” the childrens´ eyes went wide with awe, as they looked at the bird.

“Which is,” Arthur said, “for the better. The poor soul could have been caught, especially since my father’s grown paranoid enough to double our guard.” he sighed. “Let’s find this camp, shall we? It would be awkward, to try and explain we were out helping a group of druid children…”

“True.” Morgana huffed. Uther would forever be Uther. No matter what they did or said, he’d never change his ways.

* * *

Arthur was surprised to find that the blonde girl he’d been holding had spoken. While the others chatted in quiet, yet excited whisper. She’d remained quiet. Until they had to put them all on the horses.

“King Caradoc…” she whispered.

The more he heard that name, the easier it was to think of it, as his own… and the more he heard people calling him king (which he _wasn’t_ , not yet), the more he wished to be the king, to change the errors of his father’s ways.

“Yes?” he glanced down at her.

“Can… can I ride on your horse?”

Arthur chuckled. “If you’d like…” he hummed, realising he didn’t know her name. “What’s your name? You know mine, so I should know yours.”

“Linett.” she said.

“Well, Linett, hold on to the saddle tightly then. Llamrei can be a bit difficult.”

She nodded enthusiastic already. Arthur shifted his hold again and gently placed her on the white beauty. He also picked up a boy, who seemed rather unwilling to leave Linett and sat him behind her too. He grinned at him gratefully.

“Lead the way, Merlin.” he called over his shoulder.

His friend grinned and turned his mare towards the mountains looming just behind the trees. He just hoped they’d make it back to Camelot.

* * *

The sky was turning pink, when they finaly arrived at the camp. The adults cheered, when they saw them, children in tow. Arhtur could hear the relived, greatful whispers in his mind. They were people like any other. How could his father think them evil?

An elderly man walked towards them, as they helped down the children, who all ran to their families, smilng and shounting in joy.

“Taliesin.” Merlin greeted pleasantly, as they walked over to the warlock. So, this man was the chieftan.

Taliesin smiled and bowed. “Thank you for bringing the children back.”

“We help, when we can.” Morgana said in return, causing the man to smile wider.

“Maybe you could stay and share a meal with us?”

Arthur pulled up short. The offer was tempting- Arthur felt he was hungry enough to eat an entire boar on his own (and he didn’t care at all, about Merlin’s comments, that his belt needed another hole in it).

He shared a look with Merlin, who seemed just as torn. It was tempting him too and he wanted to spend more time here, with his magical kin. However, the fear of being caught and the lack of sleep would not leave them alone.

“Your offer is most generous.” Arthur said slowly, drawing the man’s attention to himself. “However, I’m sure you know, that we are practically breaking my father’s laws and therefore we could all be considered traitors.” the man gave a slow nod, worry flashing trough his face, “If we are caught, I’m sure my father will without a moment of hesitation, disown me. I’d rather pass up your offer now, so we are all safe and one day, when I’m King, we can sit by the same table without danger to any of us.”

“I understand King Caradoc.” Taliesin nodded. “Safe journey.”

As they turned to leave, the rest of the camp gathered, to see them off, having heard the conversation. Arthur saw the relived, happy looks the people gave him and Merlin. Now, lingering here, he could feel the weight of Destiny more, than ever before. But, knowing they were working for a better future, he bore that weight gladly.

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen would be with him every step of the way.

As they moved away, one of the girls ran over to Morgana, hugging her leg. Morgana stopped and smiled, crouching down to her.

“Sweet, we have to go.” she said quietly.

“But,” the girl pouted, “I wanted to sing you too. You sang to me.”

Arthur blinked. Morgana had sung on the way and he hadn’t been paying attention? Ah, what a _shame_ \- his sister had a beautiful voice, tough she only sang on very special ocassions. (After an incident as children, which involved a pompous noble bastard, she was scared to let people hear her, no matter how many times he, Uther and Gwen told her, that her voice was flawless.) It was strange to think, that bold, wild Morgana was scared and shy to sing in front of others.

They all shared a look.

“It’s not a long song.” she said, looking pleadingly at him.

Arthur could feel Gwen’s accusing stare on him. If he said no, the girl might cry and Gwen wouldn’t let him live that down.

He smiled and nodded. “Fine. I think we can stay a few minute longer.” he said. The girl beamed at him and Arthur saw Gwen beaming too. He walked closer to her and crouched down to be closer. “Could you at least tell me, what it’s about?”

Her eyes went wide and then she blushed, looking down. She muttered her next words, so Arthur was sure his friends didn’t hear her at all. “About Lady Léoma. She was nice to me… I… I thought she might like this song. It’s about her, after all. And… and about Lord Emrys.”

Now, Arthur couldn’t say he kenw too much about druidic traiditions, but he had a feeling, that this song about Morgana _and_ Merlin- why would there be one about the two of them?- had something to do with their shared destiny and the Prophecy Merlin had been babbling about.

He raised an eyebrow at the girl. “Now, I’m even more interested. Could you please sing it to us?”

The girl beamed so brightly, that Arthur had a feeling he was looking at the sun. Innocent, sweet child. (How could his father drown coutless of innocent children, just for being born the way Merlin and Morgana were? Born with their abilities?)

She bobbed her head before, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She started humming the melody- a light, happy one- and after half a minute, her soft voice carried over the camp.

**Son of fire, daughter of light,**

**Lord and Princess, side by side**

**builders of Albion, helping the King.**

**Emrys and Léoma**

**are husband and wife, blessed by**

**the Goddess in silver moonlight.**

She sang the verse twice voice like silk and by the time she was done, Arthur could see every Druid smiling. The melody was stuck in his head, bouncing around softly. It was beautiful. He needed a second, to make sense of the words.

_…Emrys and Léoma are husband and wife…_

He was smiling, as he stood up. “It was beautiful. Thank you.”

The child beamed again, before skipping over to her mother. Then Arthur stood up, grinning at Merlin and Morgana, who were both red in the face, mouths half open.

“Say, _Emrys_ ” he said, pointedly using the name, causing Merlin’s blue eyes to widen, “when were you planning to propose to my sister? And why don’t I _know_ of it?”

Melrin spluttered and Morgana went redder in the face. _“Arthur!”_ she shrieked, trying to glare, but her flustered expression took away the edge.

“Do you hear this Gwen, they’re getting married and we weren’t even _invited_!” he said, faking hurt.

Gwen grinned widely, as she caught on. She turned to the two flustered magic-users, hand over her heart. “You _wound_ me, Merlin. I thought we were friends and now I have to find out from Druids, that you’re marrying my long-time best friend, almost sister?”

Merlin shook his head. “Gwen it’s not…”

“Does _at least_ Gaius know?” Arthur cut in. “Or, Huntih, for that matter? I understand you wouldn’t tell father, Morgana, but at least… tell Merlin’s side of the family?”

 _“Arthur!”_ both of them cried, as they mounted their horses.

Arthur could see the Druids’ smiles and amused expressions. Some of the older children, who understood the teasing were even giggling.

“Oh, oh, we’ve to plan your dress Morgana!” Gwen continoued. “And what of the feast! SO much to do…!”

“Gwen!” Morgana and Merlin shrieked, flustered and horrified all the same.

Arthur laughed, clutching his side with one hand. This will be a wonderful way home. Merlin glared at him, still red in the face, but Arthur just grinned.

“Do you think we should invite Balinor and Kilgharrah as well, Merlin?”

“ _Shut up_ , Pendragon.” he spat, glaring.

Oh, he was going to be enjoying this- teasing them for the coming weeks about this particular song or as it was, prophecy.

Being around Druids was _fun_.

In the coming weeks, Gwen and Arthur would both recite that particular part of the song, and Merlin would mutter, that they should have never gone to the camp…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little song about Merlin and Morgana is my creation.
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think of the chapter. :3


	26. The Tears of Uther Pendragon (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is franctically looking for Morgause, as he fears what she might do, despite no sighting of the Priestess for months now.  
> Arthur frees Druids, meanwhile, Morgause has yet another plan to rid Camelot of the Pendragon line...

Arthur crouched on the ground, looking at the destruction left behind. This was his father’s work. This meaningless death and destruction was _everywhere_ his father’s men went. His father had become obsessed with catching Morgause and he was turning to harsher methods, to get rid of magic and it’s users.

All because of one Priestess.

One woman- who, while dangerous, held few allies among magic-users. Well, at least the sane, peaceful kind, that is. As it was, word was- _apperently_ \- spreading far and wide throughout Camelot and even the lands beyond. He’d heard them of course, but it was still hard to believe.

_The Once and Future King is here, soon to take his throne. Emrys, his warlock is with him._

_Have you heard? The High King knows, who Emrys is. Rumour has it, they walk side by side._

_Isn’t it good news? The Prophecy’s Children are together. Magic shall be coming back, when the King is crowned._

_Have you heard? The four warriors who help, are The Prophecy’s children._

Those whispered words were all about him… all about _them_. The folk were afraid to show it, but despite his father’s beliefs, magic hadn’t been driven out of people’s hearts. They still whispered the old prophecies to their children during bedtime, after all.

The whispered them and they believed, they were about to be fulfilled. It humbled him greatly. Despite the growing cruelty of his father, the people held onto hope, as if it was the very essence of life. They believed, that once his father was gone, a new king would come and set things right.

 _’And I will.’_ he swore quietly. _’I will stop this meaningless bloodshed, so Morgana, Merlin and their people won’t have to live in fear.’_

His gaze swept over the destruction, before gesturing to the men. Most were older knights, who barely followed his command. The only ones whom he could fully trust, were Leon and Kay. And, naturally, Merlin, but Merlin was _just_ _there_ as always- he wasn’t a knight.

“Check for survivors!” he ordered. “If any found, have them in chains!”

An entire camp burned down… an entire camp of Druids… for naught else, but being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. (Actually, Camelot was the wrong place for them as a whole, as long as his father was King.)

This would be another long night, haunted by the screams and pleads of innocents, as they burned. He needed all his strenght not to show what he really thought, but it was useless. Kay and Leon saw right trough him- and by the looks of it, both of them shared his opinion. And of course, Merlin. Merlin always saw right trough him.

* * *

Gaius stood in the throne room, gazing at Uther sadly, but of course, the King didn’t see anything. Uther was a longtime friend, but the longer it took to find traces of Morgause, the harsher he became, as fear took hold of him. Or was it paranoia, at this point?

Yes, Morgause was dangerous, but not even her power and influence excused Uther’s actions. Besides, Gaius was convinced, that his ward’s magic grew with every day and that Merlin should be able to hold off Morgause, if she tried anything, especially since he had Arthur, Morgana and Gwen to help.

(He was _so proud_ of them all. All of them were the best they could be and he had a sneaking suspicion Merlin was still keeping secrets…)

“Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest?” he asked.

Uther answered without missing a beat, his expression like stone. “As many as it takes.”

“I need to speak to you as a friend.”

Uther scowled. “I have no time for friends.”

Gaius almost sighed out loud. Once, he thought Uther was a good king, if biased when it came to magic. These days, he was convinced, that the Uther he’d once known, had died with Ygraine. The Queen’s death had broken him and not even Arthur or Morgana could mend the break. It was as if he’d forgotten the true meaning of love and mercy.

“Then I’ll speak to you as your physician. This is madness. She has not been seen for months now. When are you going to stop?”

The look alone would have been enough for an answer, but the words were like a death sentence. “When Morgause is found.”

 _’And burned.’_ the physician thought. _’You’d never let her live, lest she takes Morgana, is that it? You don’t even know, Uther. You don’t even know, that her heart and soul is my ward’s and her loyalty is Arthur’s and Arthur’s alone.’_

Days like this, he could only pity the man Uther had turned into.

* * *

The moment night fell and the castle turned quiet enough, Arthur slipped out of his bed and hastily dressed up, throwing his druidic cape around his shoulders. He had the keys of course and he knew now, which path led to Kilgharrah’s old cave, so he didn’t need help from Merlin. (He absently wondered, how long it would take for his father to notice, that the dragon was missing. He hoped, it would never come to that- if it happened, it would result in a witch hunt.)

The others were asleep, but he didn’t mind all that much. He continoued to creep trough the corridors, periodically checking for patrols, after all, he didn’t want to be caught.

He cursed swiftly, when he collided with someone. Looking ahead he wsa ready to bolt, when he saw the wide eyes of his childhood friend.

“Arthur?” the First Knight asked, surprised.

“Leon?” he croacked, at the same time.

They eyed each other for a long moment, before Leon straightened up. “May I ask, what are you doing out here, at such time of the night, Sire?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed a bit. “I could ask the same thing.”

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before both of them cracked, at the same time.

“I want to free the druids.” they whispered at once, as if echoing each other. They stared for another moment, before Arthur asked.

“You know my reason. But why do _you_ want to free them?”

Leon shrugged. “The same thing, I suppose, Arthur. Merlin’s my friend too and Lady Morgana… she’s important as well. I feel like a hypocrite, chaining up Druids and other magic-users, when two of them are sauntering around the citadel.”

“Well, you might as well help me, then.” the Prince said, waving his knight to follow. “The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can go back to sleep.”

Leon nodded and they continoued down the corridor, checking everywhere for the nearby patrols. Luckily, they avoided each of them swiftly and a well-thrown pebble was enough to distract the two guards, standing by the dungeon entrance.

Leon snorted in disbelief. “Sire, once we don’t have to sneak around our own home, to save innocent people, remind me to have a word with our guards.”

Arhtur hummed. “Merlin keeps saying the same and the more I see how incapable and gullible they are, the more worried I grow. We’ll deal with this, once I’m King.”

They nodded at each other in agreement, before slipping past. Then, Leon lingered near the entrance in the shadows, to make sure they wouldn’t get interrupted, while Arthur crept down. The men and women caught that day, were kept in the same row, thank the Goddess.

His keys jingled, as he opened the door to the first cell and then walked inside, to a man few years Leon’s senior. He had black hair and grey-green eyes. The Druid looked at him wide eyed.

“Prince Arthur…”

Arthur crouched down and shifted his keys. “You know, one would think your kin whispers Emrys’ name loud enough these days, for you not to be surprised.” he shrugged. “It would be hypocricy of me to harbour your Lord and let you burn in the morning.”

The shackles fell and he pulled the man to his feet. “Do you know a spell, that opens locks?”

“I do.” he nodded.

Arthur smiled. “Good. I’d hate to be caught while helping. Help me get your kin out of the shackles and then I’ll lead you out of here.”

Still shocked, the man nodded. They made quick work and Arthur just helped the last Druid- a woman- out, when Leon came running. “Arthur, patrol!”

Arthur nodded. “I know a way out. Leon, grab a torch.” and with those words, he waved the group to follow. One of the younger women was injured, and noticing she slowed them, Leon took her bridal style and they crept down the quiet corridor. Arthur and the man he’d first freed, both grabbed a torch and descended the steps.

Leon whistled. “I didn’t even know there was such a huge cavern beneath us.”

Arthur waved towards the steps. “It’s where father kept the dragon you met a few weeks ago.” he hurried down the now familiar narrow stones, and stopped at the bottom, to help the women, who all nodded greatfully.

Leon let the blonde down and she smiled and blushed at him. After another few minutes, their way iluminated by the torches, they finally made it into the forest, the crisp night air a welcome change after the cave, that still smelled of lizard and fire.

“You’re free to go.” Arthur said, nodding towards the forest. The small group all glanced towards the trees, bowing to him.

“Thank you for helping us, King Caradoc.” a man said.

Arthur saw the confusion flash trough Leon’s face at the name. He just smiled at the man. “You’ve nothing to thank me for. Be careful in the future, though.”

“We will be.” the young blonde Leon had carried, promised.

“Your rule is not far off, now, young one.” the old man said. Strong lines marred his face and his hair was gray with age. His hazel eyes spoke of wisdom. “Today, you’ve proved, you are indeed who you were prophecies to be. Courage taken form.”

Arthur opened his mouth, but a woman continoued. “Courage you are, indded. But no warrior, king or other, walks their path alone. You will need Magic, Justice, Grace, Strenght, Presistance, Honour, Honesty and Compassion by your side as well, considering that…” the woman looked pointedly at Leon, “Loyalty is right here, even now.”

Arthur glanced at Leon. Did the woman just call his best knight Loyalty? And was he addressed, as Courage? He turned back to the woman, his gaze searching hers. “By those traits, you meant another man or maybe woman, who’s supposed to help me, have you not?”

The woman nodded, obviously pleased. “You have many names and some of them you’ve already met and others are already close to your heart, King Caradoc.”

The group slowly retreated and Arthur watched, pondering. Even before they could dissapear completely, he called after the woman. “When you said I would need Magic as well, did you mean Emrys?”

The woman stopped and smiled, before bowing her head. “You are sharp, Young King. It shall serve you well.”

“Are all the Druids so cryptic?” Leon asked, as the headed back towards the cave.

Arthur shook his head. “No, just some of them. But they have a certain amount of mystery to them.”

Leon looked at him. “Emrys… wasn’t that the name, Lord Vance had called Merlin by?”

Arhtur hummed. “It is. You know, the Druids have this prophecy… and in there, we all have our own names. They call Merlin by Emrys. As you heard, I’m Caradoc. Gwen’s called Arien and Morgana is Léoma.”

Leon whistled. “Oh, nice. And what was all this Courage and Magic thing?”

Arthur shrugged. “Haven’t heard it before, but by what they said, each trait is a person. If you’re Loyalty and I’m Courage, than Merlin can only be Magic. I’ve no clue about the others though. I’m sure that Morgana and Gwen are among them too…” he trailed off thoughtfully.

“Maybe, we’ll figure it out later?” his knight asked. “Right now, I’m too tired to think too mch on it.”

Arthur barely stiffled a yawn. “Same here. Maybe tomorrow, I’ll speak with Merlin about this. Maybe he knows. Good night, Leon.”

Leon gave a sleepy nod. “Night, Arthur.”

* * *

Unknown to Leon or Arthur, a dark shadow was sneaking about in the castle. The shadow slipped into the King’s chambers and stopped above him, watching him sleep.

“It wouldn’t be hard to kill you now, you mad beast.” the figure spat bitterly. “But it would be too easy. You’ll suffer, the way you made my kind suffer.”

She bent down and held a kerchief near his face, as her eyes glowed gold and she chanted a few words. Tears slipped out of the sleeping King’s eyes, dripping onto the white fabric. The glow of gold faded away, and the shadow left, as if she’d never been there.

* * *

“I’ve arrived, My Lady.” the girl said. As she stepped out of the dark, a pale skinned, dark-haired girl appeared with brown eyes.

Morgause smirked, as she saw the girl. “How do you fare?”

The girl dipped her head. “They suspect nothing, Mistress. I’m just a new servant, a shadow, none bother paying attention to.”

The Priestess’ smirk widened. “Do you have it?”

The girl held out a small, white kerchief. “It was just a little magic, while he slept. He doesn’t suspect I’ve been there, much less, that I’ve something, that will be the key to his end.”

Morgause took the kerchief and dropped it into a cauldron of boiling potion, dark and thick like mud. **“Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwe ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ.”** (With that power that is ancient I curse you fervidly, I take Uther's tears and I mix those with his blood. He is insane and an evil sickness causes his heart to fall.)

Morgause dropped a thick root into the cauldron, her eyes glowing gold, causing it to scream, then she pulled it out a minute later, now covered in the dark potion. The girl flinched a bit at the scream and hesitated a moment, before taking the root.

“The mandrake root is very special. Only those with magic can hear its cries. But for those without magic, the magic pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind.” the Priestess hissed.

Her companion glanced at the root, before nodding. “And it won’t be long before his own people turn against him and see him for the madman he truly is.”

“Indeed, Kara.” the blonde grinned. “Now go and deliver the madness to the _king_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, so I will know what you think ;)


	27. The Tears of Uther Pendragon (part 2)

Morgana was having dinner with Arthur and Uther. It was one of the rare family dinners they shared- even tough Uther still hadn’t addmitted to being her father,- with only their personal servants lingering and serving, when it was needed.

Honestly? Being in the same room as Uther, was a challange, especially after hearing from Arthur, that _yet another_ Druid camp had been burned down, in the mad hunt for Morgause. The mere thought of her half-sister, twisted by thirst for revenge, made Morgana’s stomach turn. Would the blonde continou, even when Arthur was king?

 _’Probably.’_ she thought darkly. _’She did say she wanted to end House Pendragon- which is funny, because I’m also part of it. Would she kill me now too, that I chose Arthur over her?’_

„Father?“ Arthur called. Morgana snapped to attention, turning her gaze onto Uther. She could never truly call him her father- he hated her very essence, after all-, but Arthur would always be her brother. „Is everything alright?“

Uther blinked and the glazed look was gone from his eyes. He nodded to Arthur. „I just need some fresh air. Excuse me.“ he rose and they both nodded.

She watched. The fear, contempt and concern created a strange ball in the pit of her stomach. (Fear and contempt of the butcher he was and concern for the guardian who’d raised and loved her for years.) „Is everything alright, My Lord?“ she asked.

Uther glanced back and nodded. „Of course. Carry on with the meal.“ and he was gone, leaving her and Arthur sitting by the table.

She turned to her plate and took a bite. _„What was this all about?“_ she asked quietly.

 _„I don’t know.“_ Arthur said, stealing a glance at the door. _„He’s acting strange these days and no, Merlin, it doesn’t have to do anything with his ongoing, fruitless hunt for Morgause.“_

 _„I wasn’t going to say a thing.“_ whined the warlock from his spot in the corner, wine jug in hand.

Morgana had to take another bite, to hide the smile, that threatened to overtake her face at the familiar banter of her brother and crush.

 _„Morgana, don’t give Merlin that dreamy look.“_ Gwen said with mock-disgust. _„Go, get a room instead.“_

Morgana had to bite the inside of her cheek, to stop herself from laughing out loud- Uther’s manservant, after all, hadn’t left yet. Arthur choked on his bite and coughed. Her brother hurriedly grabbed his goblet and drunk the wine to wash down the offending food.

 _„Guinevere!“_ he scolded, while still drinking. _„I didn’t need to hear that!“_

Morgana almost gave Arthur a feral grin, just to make him feel worse.

* * *

Outside, Uther was slowly walking to the well, trying to clear his head. These days, it was hard to keep his thoughts clear. Ygraine’s thoughts surged forward every time he looked at Arthur and it was making hard to remain strong.

He heard something from the other side and walked closer in that direction. „Who’s that? Arthur?“

There was no answer. He must have imagined it, then.

He leaned against the edge of the well and breathed out, looking into the water. His eyes went wide, when he saw his wife in the water, breaking the surface, grabbing his arm. She was deathly pale, her beauty dulled by her pain. She screamed.

„Please. Please!“ she called, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

His eyes went wide, as he saw her and he backed away, screaming.

* * *

Arthur couldn’t believe his good night could turn so horrible, so fast. He’d been just about to escort Morgana back to her chambers, once they were done with their meal, when a guard came barging in, panting that his father wasn’t fine.

He followed the man outside, only to find his father curled up, rocking back and forth, muttering his mother’s name. He was pale and he was only halfway trough the yard, when his father fainted. He bolted then and grabbed him, screaming at a guard to get Gaius.

He shifted his hold on his father and lifted him, hurrying to the royal quarters. Somewhere along the way Morgana joined him too- why wasn’t she in her chambers?- and she opened the door for him, as he walked in and set his father on the bed.

Gaius was already inside, waiting. He stepped away to let the man work.

Once he was done with the examination, Morgana spoke. There was concern in her voice. „Is he going to be alright?“

Arthur glanced at his sister. No matter how much she feared their father- feared the pyre, he’d send her onto- she was still concerned. That, Arthur knew, set her apart from Morgause. Morgause had allowed her hate and fear to rule her. Morgana hadn’t, choosing to cling onto the hope Merlin had offered her, instead.

„He should sleep ’til morning.” was Gaius’ quiet reply.

Once they were done and Arthur had been assured, that his father was fine, they quietly left the chamber. However, he stopped a few steps away from the door and turned towards Gaius.

“What could’ve made him like this?” he asked.

Gaius shook his head, looking confused. “I’ve no idea.”

Arthur was worried. He bit the inside of his cheek, before speaking. “Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying.”

“Exhaustion.” was the flippant answer.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. Now he was sure Gaius was lying. Gaius was a worse liar, than even Merlin. How had he believed the lies the man had told him, before knowing Merlin had magic?

“Gaius. What aren’t you telling me? What’s wrong with him? _Tell me_.” he hated using the I-am-your-Prince-so-you-will-obey-me voice, especially on Gaius, but this was his father. He had the right to know the truth. Plus, honestly, he had enough lies for the rest of eternity, from Merlin, before his servant revealed his true identity.

Gaius sighed in defeat. “When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but...”

His eyes narrowed even more, as Gaius trailed off. “What?”

“He kept mentioning your mother’s name.” was the reluctant answer.

Arthur twitched. “He never talks about her.” he whispered. Of course by now, he knew why. But it didn’t make it any easier. His father refused to talk about her, plagued by sorrow and guilt and he’d all but forbidden her mention, even by the people, who could have told him things about her. (Like Gaius or Geoffrey.)

“He claimed that he saw her. In the well.”

Something flipped in his stomach uncomfortably. “Did the guards see him in this state?”

“I think you’re worrying too much.”

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. If the people started muttering, that his father way mad, it might be the end of the Pendragon reign. “If the people get to know about this...!”

“We say that he was ill, but now he’s recovered.” Gaius said dismissively, not one bit worried. Somehow, Arthur didn’t share the older man’s opinion. This couldn’t end well…

* * *

Under the cover of the night, Kara slipped out of the castle and into the cave, where her mistress was already waiting. She passed the two Bloodguards, guarding the entrance with an uneasy glance.

„Well?“

Kara smiled and bowed. „The rumours are already spreading.“

„The mandrake’s poison does its work well.”

“Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad.” she said. Going mad? Uther Pendragon was already mad- this, she supposed, was just showing the people, what kind of man he truly was.

The Priestess grinned. “And a kingdom without a king is ripe for the picking.”

Her heart fluttered. If this plan worked, the Pendragons would be gone soon and she wouldn’t have to fear the pyre any longer. No, it would be satisfying to see Arthur Pendragon burn, the way he burned her kin. “When do you go to King Cenred?”

“Tomorrow.”

Kara felt just a tiny bit uneasy. Will Cenred help them? “And he will do as you wish, My Lady?”

„Cenred wishes only to please me.“

Kara’s smile widened. Soon, she would not have to fear the Pendragons. She will be safe and Uther wil burn, the way he burned her family. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

The next day, Morgause walked into Cenred’s throne room, her Bloodguard behind her. This was the next step of her plan.

The King of Essetir was sprawled on his throne, but he perked up, as she entered. „To what do I owe this pleasure?“

Morgause crossed her arms, eyeing the man. „If you will not leave your castle, then I must come to you.”

The King smirked. “I see that you’ve lost none of your audacity.”

“I wish I could say the same. But I find the great King Cenred cowering in his chambers when he should’ve met me at the border. Perhaps he has lost his nerve. Perhaps he is a coward.” she said.

That seemed to be provocative enough. One of his guards drew his sword and took a step forward. Morgause allowed her magic to rush trough her and sent the man flying with a flash of her eyes. The guard landed hard against the wall and slumped down, unconscious. The rest of the men around them drew their swords as well.

However, before any of them could move, Cenred held up his hand, to stop them. “You are very beautiful when you’re angry.” he said, eyes gleaming.

“Is that why you continue to defy me?” she asked challengingly.

“Well, you wouldn’t like it if I made it easy for you.”

Morgause laughed. Oh, the fool. Soon, he’d be dead too and she shall have, what she wants. After all, who better on the throne of Camelot, than her baby half-sister, under a spell as her puppet?

* * *

She watched, as Cenred poured her a cup of wine, before doing the same for himself and sitting own across from her, swirling the wine in his goblet.

“I’m certain you’ve not come all this way just to drink, Morgause.” he said, breaking the silence at last.

“You know me well.” she said.

“Extremely well. And yet, somehow, we’re still close.” the King said. She almost scowled at those words. _’You don’t know me at all. You know what I want you to know.’_

How foolish men could truly be?

“I’ve come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon.” she said, taking a sip of her wine.

Cenred laughed. “Yes. I have heard the sad news. He’s finally lost his mind.”

“Camelot is weak, weaker than it’s been for years. the kingdom is vulnerable, just as I promised.” she said.

He gave her an irate look, as if she was forgetting something. “Yet it doesn’t change the fact the citadel is still impregnable.”

“So, even without his wits, Uther is too strong for you.” she taunted.

However, he didn’t rise to the bait, the way she would have wanted. Maybe he wasn’t so much of a fool. “You’re a woman of great courage, Morgause, but I don’t think with my sword. An assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly.”

She leaned back in her seat. “You forget. We have an ally in the court.”

Cenred shook his head. “That is no guarantee. Traitors blow like the wind.”

“Not this one. She can be relied upon until the end. You can be certain of that.” she said. She knew, that Kara wasn’t Morgana, but maybe, she was even better.

Young and easy to manipulate, with an insatiable thirst for revenge. Morgana might have had second thoughts, if she hadn’t been careful. However, Morgause was sure, that if she played her cards well, Kara would do her every bidding and even if she fell in this war against the Pendragons, Kara would continue. Her hatred burned like fire and it always made Morgause smile- the girl understood exactly what she was feeling.

* * *

Arthur stood in the Council chamber, facing his father.

“We’ve had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred’s kingdom.”

His father raised an eyebrow. “Do we know why?”

“There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation.” he said.

His father stared past him, unmoving.

“Father?” he asked, confused and worried. There was that vacant look again. Goddess have mercy, please, don’t let him be mad. Don’t let him be as mad, as some truly think him to be. If they couldn’t deal with this discreetly, it would cost House Pendragon the crown…

… and if that happened, he’d never be king. He could never show people _not_ to fear magic. Merlin and Morgana could never be free and all those people, who whispered about them, filled with hope; those who believed in the Prophecy, would be let down. He couldn’t let so many people- his best friend/brother included- down.

“Leave me alone. Get out of here.” he hissed, eyes gleaming.

Arthur blanched a bit. This couldn’t be happening. Not _now_ , when Cenred might be planning something. “Father, will you...”

“I said get out! _Get out!_ I’ll have you hanged!” he moved forward.

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. _“Leon, help me restrain him and get him out of here now!”_ he called, hoping that the mental link worked with his friend. Merlin did say it worked with people without magic, but it was harder…

Leon stiffened, eyes going wide. Arthur knew then, that he’d been heard. He moved and Leon moved at the same time, and they grabbed his father by the arms and dragged him towards the doors. His father continued raging and the court just watched in quiet disbelief.

“You hanged! You...! You...!”

* * *

Merlin was walking down the corridor with his mentor, glancing uneasily at the older man.

„There must be some explanation.“ he muttered.

Gaius glanced at him. „During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, Goddess help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king’s hold on his people’s a very fragile thing, Merlin. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot.”

That was when the warning bells rung.

Merlin groaned inwardly. _’Just what we need. Uther might actually be going mad and of course, some sorry bastard choses to attack the city **now**.’_

He sighed. Destiny was a bitch.

* * *

Gaius looked at Arthur. “The sentry must’ve been attacked at some point during the night. We found a dead guard.” he said, handing the dagger they’d found, to the Prince.

Arthur’s eyes were drawn to the rowan tree on the hilt. Gaius wondered, if his ward had told Arthur about them…

“It’s the sigil of the Bloodguard.” he stated simply.

Unluckily for him, it seemed, Merlin hadn’t told Arthur about _that_ , if the tone was anything to go by. “The Bloodguard?”

“Warrior priests sworn to protect the High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion.” he stated simply.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. “Weren’t they wiped out during the Purge?”

“No, Sire, not all of them.” he said.

Arthur hummed, glancing at the dagger. “The High Priests, you say? Like Merlin?” his voice was quieter now. “I mean, does _Merlin_ have a Bloodguard?”

Gaius blinked. He’d never thought about that. His ward had become a full-fledged High Priest, after Nimueh’s death, no matter how unlikely his taking of the position was. So, Arthur’s question was completely understandable.

“He is a High Priest, you’re correct about that.” he said quietly. “However, you’d have to ask Merlin himself on the matter. I hadn’t even known about his position, until recently. But, even if he _does_ have a Bloodguard, without our knowledge, he’d never harm a man of Camelot. Therefore, he’d never let people under his command harm Camelot in any way.”

Arthur nodded. “True. Which means… there’s a traitor in Camelot.”

“It is possible, Sire. The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough.” Gaius stated.

Arthur looked at him surprised, the dagger in his hand forgotten for a second. “He’s still alive?”

“Indeed.”

* * *

Kara stopped in front of the Physician’s chambers, before knocking. “Hello? Gaius? Anyone?” she called.

There was no answer. The chamber was empty, save for the sentry she’d stabbed on her way back to the castle. She slipped in and took a bottle of hemlock from the shelf. Her eyes flashed gold and the poison bubbled a bit.

Satisfied, she walked closer to the man and poured the poison down his throat. He choked a little, but she tilted his head back, to make sure every drop of poison went down. Then, when it was down, she turned on her heels and hurried out.

Better not to be seen, after all.

On her way out, she met with Gaius, as he was hurrying back to the chambers, so she dodged into an alcove and waited for him to pass. She smiled after him. Now, they had no witness, to reveal her. Soon, the Pendragons would be gone.

* * *

Merlin checked on the poor guard. He could feel no life from him. He looked at his mentor. “Gaius, you said he was recovering.”

His mentor walked over to the cot and checked the man. “I thought he was.” he muttered.

Merlin hummed. “Then what happened? You don’t think it’s strange?”

“Very.” Gaius turned then and looked at him. “Merlin, you don’t happen to have a Bloodguard, as a High Priest, do you?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“He,” Gaius gestured at the now-dead man, “was stabbed with a dagger, that had the rowan tree of the Old Religion on it. Blades like those, belonged only to the Bloodguard of High Priests and Priestess’.”

Merlin frowned. “There’s a traitor among us.”

* * *

Kara slipped into the woods yet again. It was so easy to work from the inside, when no one suspected her. For a while, she was left waiting and briefly wondering, if Morgause would come. But then, a moment later, she appeared.

“My Lady? Is everything alright?” she asked, a bit worried.

She waved her off. “There was much to discuss, is all. Cenred’s army rides for Camelot on my command. How goes the battle for Uther’s mind?”

Kara smiled. “When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader.”

Morgause nodded. “Are you suspected?”

“No. I’m but a shadow of many.” she said.

“Then, we are truly ready.” she laughed quietly. Kara’s own smile widened. The pyres, on which the Pendragons would stand would be lit any day now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, Merlin didn´t answer Gaius´ question about the Bloodguard. Do you think Merlin should have them?
> 
> Please, leave comments and tell me your opinions- on the question and on the chapter as well :3


	28. Essetir’s Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cenred and Morgause have arrived and the battle for Camelot is on...

Gaius entered Arthur’s chambers, to find the Prince sitting by the desk, papers scattered around him, There was a pen in his hand, but he wasn’t quite doing his work, Gaius could see that much.

“How are you, Sire?”

“It’s not me, who’s sick.” Arhtur whispered.

“It can’t be easy to see your father this way.” he said.

Arthur looked at him. “No. He’s always been so strong. He lifted his kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now...”

“I am sure that, over time, he will recover. But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control.”

Arthur scowled. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Camelot needs a leader. It falls to you. You must fulfil your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken.”

Arthur gave him a sharp look. “So now you’ve taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this?”

Gaius almost winced. It wasn’t treason he wanted to make this seem. They did need a capable leader, with Cenred riding for Camelot. Uther, as he was, wasn’t up to protecting the city or the kingdom.

“It’s for the good of the kingdom.” Gaius pleaded.

Arthur’s gaze flashed with something Gaius couldn’t name. There was a moment of silence, before he Prince spoke. “I’m not going to usurp my father.”

“The palace is awash with rumours. The people are restless.” Gaius pressed. He hated doing this, Uther was a friend and he was loyal, but Camelot came before all else. Arthur could assume the role of leader, Gaius knew he was capable. And right now, they needed a capable man.

“I swore allegiance to my King, and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that.”

“Arthur, please…”

The Prince shifted and their eyes met. Gaius saw the steel in the blue gaze- the making of a true king.

“I know he has many faults, Gaius.” he whispered. “I want changes too. I don’t want to spend every day worrying, that Merlin or Morgana will be caught and burned. I don’t want to live a lie and _joke_ , that Morgana is my sister, when I know she _is_. She is a _Pendragon_ and thus, should be a Princess.”

Gaius’ eyes went wide. Did Arthur inted to let the people know…?

“But no matter his faults, I will not usurp him. How could I be the fair king Merlin believes me to be, if it is trough trickery I take the throne? No, Gaius. My father will live and rule. I will do the same, when my time comes. It is not that time yet.”

* * *

Merlin hurried trough the corridors and knocked on Arthur’s door urgently, before entering. Arthur looked up snorting. “You never knock.”

Merlin made a frantic gesture with his hands. “No time for that. You’ve a city to defend and I have a king to save.”

Arthur blinked at him in confusion. “What king? I’m completely fine.”

Merlin tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms. “I meant your father.” he deadpanned.

“Why would you save him? You’ve seen firsthand, what he does to your kin.”

The warlock nodded. “Indeed. But if I let him go completely mad with whatever enchantment this is- because I’m sure we have Morgause to thank for this,- then I’d be just as bad, as he is and I will _never_ be like Uther Pendragon. I will never answer his hate with hate, because it would just prove him right.”

Arthur’s blue eyes were full of gratitude. “Thank you, Merlin.” he breathed.

Merlin nodded wordlessly and turned on his heels, already trying to reach out to the dragon. Oh gods, he was glad his father was alive, but what he wouldn’t give for the Dragonlord powers now!

* * *

Arthur perked up, when Leon entered the council chambers. He waited, until the knight was in front of him.

“Where’s the army?”

“I estimate they will reach Camelot within two days.”

Arthur frowned inwardly. Not good. “Under whose banner do they march?”

“Cenred’s, Sire. We knew he was amassing an army...”

“How many men?”

Leon frowned a little. “Twenty thounsand, maybe more.”

 _’Gods be good!’_ Arthur thought. _’So many and we’re not exactly prepared…’_

“I fear that news of the king’s illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity.” Gaius said.

“Then we must find a way to appease him.” Leon said, ever the voice of reason. Arthur appreciated that, really, but this was not a time of such things. If they withdrew from a fight, it might be seen as weakness and that is what they couldn’t afford. Regardless of his father’s state of mind, they had to remain strong.

 _’Gods, be quick Merlin!’_ he prayed, glancing out the window. When had he started depending on his manservant to do the background work of protecting Camelot? Arhtur bit the inside of his cheeks. It had always been, what Merlin was doing. Protecting them silently, walking in the shadows.

He did the same now, the only difference was, that Arthur knew now and he prayed to whatever diety listened, to help his friend suceed.

“Not what my father would do, he wouldn’t bow to our enemies.” he said at last, meeting Leon’s gaze.

“Forgive me, Sire, we are outnumbered two to one.” Ah, count on Gaius to try and make him do things differently. But this time, there was no other way. He prayed, that Merlin would be fast.

“What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?” he asked, glancing at the physician. Might as well try and stall for Merlin to make it.

“We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time.”

It was true. Time was what Merlin needed. But at the same time… “It shows weakness, Gaius. There’s only one course of action open to us.”

He turned and sat on his father’s throne. It was so strange. Sooner or later, it will be his throne and he won’t just be playing at this, like now. Next time he sat here, he’d sit here, as the King. “We must prepare the city for siege.”

“Are you sure that is wise?” Leon asked. Arthur’s grip on the armrest tightened. Leon was his closest friend after Merlin. He needed the knight’s support now, more than ever. He shouldn’t be asking questions like this… not when Arthur still felt like _playing_ king, instead of actually being one.

“The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot.”

“But what about the people in the outlying villages?”

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. Of course. The people- _his_ people. He couldn’t leave them out there, at Cenred’s mercy. “Give them refuge within the city walls.”

“And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path.”

Arthur understood Leon, really he did. But this was the best he could do now. Useless Merlin was back- and ready to foolishly reveal his magic now,- this was the best he had. “But they will have their lives. _Go._ Ready the army.”

Leon bowed and turned on his heels.

* * *

Merlin paced the clearing restlessly, as he waited for Kilgharrah to arrive. The longer it took for his dragon friend to come, the greater danger Camelot would be in. He just hoped, that Arthur would be alright.

He was on his fifth round around the clearing, when Kilgharrah finally landed.

„Merlin!“

His eyes snapped towards the voice and relief flooded his system. The dragon bent down and his father slipped down onto the ground, as well. He grinned and quickly hugged him.

„Father! Kigharrah. So good to see you.“

“Good to see you as well, son.” Balinor said. “Why the urgent call? I can see you’re distressed.”

Merlin bit his lip. “Cenred’s marching for Camelot, with Morgause at his side. Uther’s mad, well more, than _usual_ … there’s some sort of enchantment, I just can’t figure what.”

“Mad?” his father asked. “Would you please describe that?”

Merlin shrugged. “Muttered the Queen’s name while crying. Claimed to have seen her in the well, as well as appeared to see a drowned boy. He’s halucinating and going mad with whatever he sees and hears. The news spread beyond the border and Cenred rides for the city, as we speak. He’s been fine one day and then starts acring like this the next.”

Dragon and Dragonlord shared a look. “You suspect the Priestess, Young Warlock?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes. A sentry has been found injured. The dagger used to stab him, had the rowan tree on it. The dagger belonged to a Bloodguard. He was recovering and then suddenly dead. Someone from the inside is working for Morgause.” he crossed his arms. “For now tough, I just want to get Uther back to being… _relatively_ sane and stop the army. I’ll deal with the spy later.”

“A weak king makes a kingdom weak.” Balinor said. “If the enchantment isn’t removed, Arthur will have to step up as king, even before he’s ready. That doesn’t bode well.”

Melrin scowled. “Tell me something I don’t know, father.”

“From what you described, Young Warlock and from who you suspect, as the mastermind behind this, I would say a Mandrake Root is being used. I do not know what sort of enchantment has been placed on the Root, however.”

Merlin groaned. “Mandrake. Of course, she’d chose a Mandrake.”

“You’ll need to find it and destroy it.” Balinor said. “That shall end the magic.”

Merlin ran a hand trough his hair. “Will Uther be back to normal?”

“He should be.” Kilgharrah said slowly. “However, the longer the enchantment holds, the likelier it will have side effects, but since we do not know the exact spell, we cannot counter it.”

Merlin huffed. “And here’s the reason I hate the versatility of magic. So, a Root. Alright. Later, I’ll try finding what Morgause might have used and what the counter spell is. For now, even this is a great help. Thank you.”

Balinor smiled. “You’re welcome son.” they hugged.

Merlin lingered for a moment, brushing a hand over Kilgharrah’s hard scales. “Thank you.” he dipped his head.

The dragon bowed as well. “You’re welcome. Hurry now, lest Camelot falls in your absence.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Merlin laughed. “If it was on Arthur alone, the city wouldn’t be standing by now. Good thing Gwen and Morgana are there too.”

* * *

Morgana watched as the men got ready, Arthur and Leon directing the army for siege. Uther was getting worse by the second. She’d tried visiting him a while ago, but it was useless. She stood before him, tried talking to him, but it was as if she wasn’t even there.

“Morgana? You asked for me?”

Morgana turned towards the door and looked at Gwen. “Help me change please. This dress isn’t exactly fit for me to help out there or even help Gaius, if needed. I can’t just sit here. Arthur’s out there, fighting in a few hours and Merlin… Merlin’s out there doing whatnot to help Uther or even stop the army…”

Gwen nodded. “Alright. Come then.”

“You should change too, maybe?”

Gwen looked at her favourite lavender dress. “Ah, yes. Maybe it’s a good idea.” she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her tunic. “But first, you change…”

* * *

Arthur cursed under his breath, as he stabbed yet another of Cenred’s men. The army was here and their numbers alone were overwhelming, just as Gaius had warned. He’d lost sight of Kay a long time ago. Leon was by the gate, making sure it held, as long as possible. He’d seen Morgana and Gwen hurry across the courtyard, as they prepared to help Gaius and to organise the castle.

Merlin was still nowhere to be seen. Where was his idiotic warlock when he needed that all-powerful magic the most?

He fought off yet anoter soldier, when the tremor shook the ground. He lost his footing and fell backwards, knocking the air out of his lungs. He groaned, his fingers just barely cloing around Excalibur again, to stop a man from trying to skewer him. Beneath his armour, the crystal which allowed him mind speech was like a chip of ice.

He’d never felt it so cold. (When he’d asked Merlin, he’d said it was warm from the dragon magic, which was based on fire and air.)

 _“Morgana, Gwen!”_ he called out, as he stumbled to his feet. _“Did you feel that tremor?”_

 _“Yes.”_ Gwen said.

 _“I did too.”_ Morgana called. _“Something cold… it’s strong magic, I just don’t know what it’s done.”_

Startled cries came from below and Arthur turned to see the inner courtyard and the streets being swammed by skeletons, with old, chipped swords held in their bone fingers.

 _“I think,”_ Arthur thought with cold dread settling into his bones, _“I know what that magic had done. It woke the dead. The castle is being swammed by skeletons on the inside.”_

Arthur cut down another of Cenred’s men. “Hold the wall!” he called over the noise, as he hurried down, into the yard.

He met Leon, who was wide-eyed at the sight of the skeletons walking and cutting down their men, with little resistance. “Our swords won’t work against them…”

Arthur cursed. “Goddamn it! Where’s Merlin when we need him?!"

“I hoped you knew.” Leon said, as they fought back to back.

Leon went for the ribs, only for his sword to be stuck into the bone. Arthur cursed and swung his own blade, hoping to free Leon’s. Excalibur went straight trough the chipped metal of the skeleton’s sword, before he could swing it at the head.

The blade found its mark and severed the skull, sending it flying. The skeleton crumpled into a heap of unmoving bones. Leon yanked at his sword and stared at him wide-eyed.

“How?”

Arthur smiled down at his sword. “Forged in a dragon’s breath. Dragonsteel kills _everything_.” he shifted his grip. “Cover for me.”

Leon just nodded, still in shock.

* * *

Merlin cursed, as he ducked a man’s blade. His eyes flashed and the soldier went flying. Luckily, the commotion was too big for anyone to notice the magic. He bolted trough the streets, towards the citadel. What waited for him there, was even more shocking. Skeletons, with swords in their hands, slaughtering Camelot’s men from the inside.

 _’Oh no. Don’t tell me she raised the dead somehow!_ ’ he cursed.

He started running again. _“Arthur! Arthur are you alright?”_

_“Yes, but god help me if you don’t do something about these goddam skeletons, Merlin! If the men notice I can cut them down with Excalibur… I don’t want to answer those questions from my father! Hurry!”_

_“On it!”_

He took a sharp turn towards Uther’s chambers. He stopped for a moment, before the door and slipped in. Luckily, everyone was occupied elsewhere, so no one could report him being there, when he shouldn’t be.

The room was a complete mess and Uther was rocking, tears streaming from his wide-eyes, his stare distant. He was sitting right next to the hearth, yet his body was racked by shivers, as he kept muttering. Merlin shivered. The room was full of the foul magic of the Mandrake.

He was right in front of Uther, yet the King didn’t seem to notice his presence. He searched for the root to no avail. Where could…

Of course, the bed!

He dropped on all fours and there it was. The Mandrake, attached to the udnerside of the royal bed, dripping dark _something_. He frowned and grabbed it, tearing it from its place. It screamed and Uther grabbed his head, his pleading and shouting getting louder. Merlin winced.

He tossed the thing into the fire and it screamed- louder and more piercing, than ever before.

 _“Merlin, what was that scream?”_ came Morgana’s franctinc call.

 _“Killed a Mandrake Root. Morgause used that against Uther.”_ he answered, hurriedly turning to the King. His eyes flashed gold and even before the Pendragon could comprehend what was going on, he slumped down, sleeping.

Merlin sighed and he muttered a few words, floating Uther onto his bed, before hurrying out of the chamber. He might have been willing to save the man, for Arhtur’s sake, but he wasn’t willing to stay near him any longer, than absolutely necessary.

 _“Morgana, come to Gaius’ chambers. I need some help!”_ he said.

_“On my way.”_

They met in the chambers, just as Merlin was pulling book after book from the shelf.

“What are you looking for?” she asked, walking closer.

“Any book, that might help and tell us, what artifact of the Old Religion is strong enough to raise the dead.” his eyes blazed gold, as the books floated, turning pages on their own.

Morgana was doing the same, if only with less books. Her powers were growing as was her knowledge, but in stress situations, like now, she had problems with concentrating on more than one spell at a time.

For several agonising minutes, only the turning of pages were heard.

“I think I found something!” Morgana said. “It says a staff made from the Rowan Tree, enchanted the right way, has enough power to raise the dead. It just has to be close to the centre of the magic.”

Merlin dropped the books he was holding and peered at the page Morgana pointed out.

“That’s it!” he said triumphantly. “Good work, Gana.”

She beamed at him, her smile dazzling. He wanted to kiss her… ’ _No, bad Merlin!’_ he told himself. ’ _Not when we’re fighting for survival.’_

 _“Merlin, we need some help here!”_ came Gwen’s call. _“Some of your magic would do wonders now!”_

They shared a look, as Morgana dropped the book. Merlin headed for the door. “The staff should be in the crypts. Tell Arthur, that Excalibur’s needed to destroy it. Hurry!”

Morgana nodded and they both bolted. Merlin for the council chambers, that were turned into a temporary infirmary, while Morgana ran for the yard, where Arthur was.

* * *

Morgana cursed and sent a skeleton flying. Seriously, the stunning spells were becoming her favourite, these days. She spotted Arthur across from her and she whacked at the enemy with her sword, trying to channel some of her magic trough it, for greater effect. It wasn’t working the way she hoped it would.

“Morgana!” Arthur called in surprise, as he skewered another skeleton. “What are you doing here! You should be inside!”

Morgana spun her sword and killed one of the Essetir soldiers. “Merlin knows how to stop the skeletons. Find the Rowan Staff. Excalibur’s needed to destroy it.” she said.

Back to back, they fought, Leon was a few steps away, trying to do the same. “I can’t leave now! If I dissaper, it might seem cowardly!”

Morgana growled. “Arthur, we need Excalibur to destroy the skeletons!”

“Then you go!” Arhtur said, as he skifully switched their swords. “Go. You’ve magic too, to do it!”

“Arthur I…”

“Go Morgana!” he snapped. “Stop the dead!”

She nodded mutely and turned on her heels. Excalibur in hand, she ran towards the crypts. Goddess, let the Staff be there, just as Merlin had said. Please.

A skeleton came her way and she raised Arthur’s sword, to strike it. It burst into a heap of bones, once the enchanted blade touched it. Feeling triumphant, she continued with renewed vigor.

The way to the lower levels, where the crypts were, seemed like a race against time. The longer it took for her to get there, the more danger her home was in. Her eyes flashed gold, as she muttered the opening spell. The heavy wooden door of the crypt flew open with a crack.

She stumbled into the darkness, gasping for breath. She gathered her magic, waved a hand and grasped out the spell. The countless torches blazed, allowing her to see what was inside.

There was the Rowan Staff, in the middle of the room, the stone cracked around it, no doubt, damaged by the powerful magic, that had driven it inot the stone. The thing was the source of the enchantment.

She walked closer and lifted Excalibur, letting her magic course into the metal. **“** **Ácwele!”** (Destroy/kill) she called.

Her eyes blazed gold, surrounding the blade in a soft gold glow. She cut the wood easily, as if it was just silk. As the top half of the staff fell, a wave of magic made her stumble and gasp for air.

Then, something hot seemed to rush trough her body, like fire. She slid to her knees and blacked out. However, before her eyes closed completely, a sinister, orange glow filled them.

Excalibur clattered on the stone loudly, just out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments. Thank you :3


	29. Achlys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Achlys /ˈæklɪs/ (Ancient Greek: Ἀχλύς "mist" or "darkness") is an ancient Greek goddess who personifies the death-mist, misery and sadness.

Merlin stood to the side with the gathered court, as Uther stood on the dias. After what seemed to be impossible, they’d won. Once the immortal soldiers crumpled to heaps of bones, the Camelot forces drove out Cenred’s men. The King of Essetir and Morgause had dissapeared afther their loss.

The lower town was a mess, but at the very least, everyone still had their lives. Merlin was glad for that. It was yet another victory.

“In my time, we’ve won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost single-handedly - turned the battle. The Lady Morgana.” Uther spoke.

The people clapped.

Morgana walked up to the dais. Her hair was free from the braid and there were dark smudges on her armour, but otherwise, she was unharmed. Merlin tough, couldn’t help, but raise an eyebrow. Arthur letting Morgana take the glory, when he destroyed the Staff? Morgana had just delivered the message, right?

“For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and turned to whisper to Gwen, who was standing beside him. “Am I dreaming or is Arthur letting someone else take the glory for saving the city?”

“What you mean?” she whispered.

Merlin glanced around. Too many prying ears. _“The Rowan Staff was an artifact of the Old Religion. One, that could only be destroyed by a weapon of Old Magic. There are only two such weapons in existence today. Excalibur and my Sidhe staff.”_

Gwen nodded. _“I see. But I still don’t understand, what that has to do with Morgana being up there and celebrated, instead of Arthur.”_

 _“I made a deal with Kilgharrah and the Guardian of Avalon, who gave the sword back, when the Knights of Medhir came.”_ he explained.

Gwen frowned. _“It sounds fishy, Merlin. What deal?”_

 _“Excalibur can only be used by the man, whom it was meant for or at best, me, as I’m its maker, in a sense. So, if Arthur used Excalibur to destroy the Staff, why would he let Morgana take the glory? I mean, he’s generous and all, but what do they gain from lying to Uther about who destroyed the Staff?”_ he glanced towards the dais, from where Morgana just stepped down. She was beaming at him. He smiled a bit.

Gwen’s eyebrows furrowed. _“It really doesn’t make sense. Maybe you should ask Arthur?”_

He shrugged. _“Yeah, maybe I will. Later. For now, let’s celebrate the victory.”_

* * *

Morgana smiled as she dipped the dagger into the mixed poison- rosary pea and hemlock. If he was dead, she could have the sword. She could have it and the magic in it would be hers. (Sadly, Arthur refused to let go of the sword, useless it was being polished, so she had to take it from him, even if by force.)

She smiled, as she pulled out the blade, now dripping with poison. Soon, he’d be dead…

Satisfied, she slipped out of her room and towards Arthur’s.

* * *

Arthur was sitting by his desk, reading the many reports. His far was still only recovering from the effects of the enchantment, which according to Merlin, had been caused by Mandrake. Arthur pressed his lips together.

It was funny how a man, such as Balinor- who hated his father with a very good reason,- helped Merlin figure out, what ailed his father. If his father knew… The absurd hilarity of the situation didn’t escape him. He’d have to thank Kilgharrah and Balinor, if he ever saw them again.

“What’s bothering you so much?” asked Merlin, cleaning up the tossed about clothes.

“Nothing. Just… how absurd it is, that Balinor, who hates my father, helped figure out what’s wrng with him?” he muttered.

“He did it for you and not for your father.” Merlin said.

Arthur sighed, dipping his pen into the pot of ink. “I know that, Merlin.”

Arthur looked up, when he heard steps from the corridor. The door was open, but no one was passing by or standing there. He shrugged, strange. He looked down onto his papers again, the ink leaving trail, as he wrote out the orders…

Something swissed and he looked up. His eyes went wide. A blade sailing straight for him and he had no time to move….

Barely five inches away from him, the blade froze in the air, unmoving. Arthur looked up, to see Merin’s eyes blaze gold, as his magic sustained the dagger in the air. Then, as the gold faded, the blade clattered against his desk and tumbled onto the floor.

Merlin whirled around wordlessly and frantically looked around. Arthur could only sit there and stare. He’d been nearly killed in his own chambers.

Merlin came back and shut the door firmly behind him, leaning against it. “Arthur? Did it reach…?”

Arthur shook his head. “No. It didn’t touch me at all. Thank you, Merlin.”

His friend dipped his head. “It’s why I’m here for.” he walked over and picked up the dagger. “Expensive one. Some noble wants you dead, huh?”

“Some very brave or very foolish.” the Prince whispered in shook.

He glanced down at his crouching friend and raised an eyebrow. Merlin’s eyes were gold, his words barely audible. **“Bemeldest se** **ātor.”** (Disclose/reveal the poison/venom)

“What is it?” he asked, as he saw his friend’s frown.

Merlin’s eyes flashed again and one of the nearby rag floated over and wrapped tightly around the offending weapon. “Someone really wants you dead. The blade has been dipped into a mix of hemlock and rosary.”

“Did you know it was poisoned?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. “Just a hunch. I can never be careful enough, when trying to keep you safe. It looks like I was right.”

Arthur sighed. “Who and why?”

Merlin frowned. “I’m more concerned about how they made it inside, without raising an alarm.”

Arthur twitched. “Looks like I’ll have to keep looking behind me form now on…”

* * *

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in bed. The afternoon’s assassination attempt left him feeling a bit uneasy. Merlin left several protection wards around the room and choose to sleep in the servant quarters tonight, just in case. Let the kingdom laugh and call him whatever they wanted, but he felt safe, with Merlin just a door away.

(But then again, servant or not, Merlin was the most powerful warlock to ever live, if those Druids were right. So yes, he felt safer, with Merlin nearby. Wait… when had he started depending on his friend/brother so much, to keep him safe?)

 _’He kept you safe even before you knew about it. Openly saved your life twice during his first month in Camelot.’_ he thought, recalling the dagger-incident, that landed Merlin as his manservant and the time, when Merlin drank the poisoned wine, for which he later brought the antitode.

Shaking his head, he drifted into uneasy slumber.

Maybe a little sleep will ease his mind…

Arthur’s eyes flew open. Something didn’t let him sleep, despite the darkness enclosing his chambers. The shadow near the window moved and he saw the dark shape of the assassin, pounce at him, like predator on its pray. He stumbled out of bed, his legs tangling into his sheets…

Merlin’s door opened and his friend stood there, only in his nightshirt. Arthur stumbled, finding support in the wall and the assassin froze for a second, seeing Merlin. But then, he flicked the blade and sent it flying.

“You won’t touch my _King_.” Merlin hissed, his voice meneacing despite his sleepy state.

The blade froze in the air, just like hours before. Then, it flipped over, and twice as fast, as it had been thrown lodged itself into the man’s heart.

The figure gasped, before falling, blood tickling onto the floor.

Arthur took a deep breath and glanced at Merlin. “Thank you. Again.”

Merlin shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”

* * *

The next morning, both Merlin and Arthur were like walking dead. Neither of them slept much, after the guards had dragged away the body of the assassin.

“Arthur, are you well?” his father asked, as they entered the dining area.

Arthur glanced at his father and gave a half-hearted nod. For once, it seemed, it was just the three of them by the breakfast table. Him and his father sitting and Merlin serving. Morgana was probably feeling ill and Gwen chose to stay nearby.

“I think so.” he said. “Do we know who sent the assassin?”

His father shook his head. “Nothing has been found on him, save for a hefty bag of gold, I assume he was paid for your head.”

Arthur grunted. “Wonderful.”

“How have you woken up?” his father asked.

Arthur shrugged, having long prepared his half-truth. Time to give Merlin some credit. “Merlin woke me up, as he brought back my laundry. His entrance woke me and distracted the assassin enough for me to take his blade and kill him with it.”

 _“Arthur, what are you doing?!”_ Merlin shrieked in his mind. Arthur winced. He was too tired for telepathy.

His father gave Merlin a look and Arthur could feel his friend freezing, as his father’s grey gaze found him. “You shall be rewarded.”

Merlin shook his head. “Ah… n-not necessarily, Sire. It’s m-merely a great relief to know the Prince is safe.”

His father grunted and turned to his plate, but Arthur wouldn’t leave this at it. Merlin’s payment should be handed over tomorrow. He’ll see to his friend getting a few gold coins more, than usual. For now, that was all he could do, as thanks.

* * *

“Heard you’re a hero again.” Gaius greeted, as he entered the chamber.

Merlin shrugged. “A double attempt. One before diner- I froze the blade in the air. One at night. Turned the blade against the bastard.” he sighed and threw himself on the bench, grabbing an apple. “Idea which noble or king had Uther pissed off recently, to send assassins?”

Gaius looked at him for a long moment, before shaking his head. “None. There hadn’t been anything political, useless the assassin was sent by Cenred.”

Merlin snorted. “That piece of shit allied himself with a Priestess and marched an army to our gates. He wouldn’t resort to assassination a week after the attack.”

“Then, you must remain vigilant for the time being, until whomever sent them, gives up, frustrated over the continos failure. Or, you could track, who sent them?”

Merlin hummed. “Yeah. I might take a try later.”

* * *

Merlin hurried back to Arthur’s chambers, not happy about being elsewhere, than the Prince. After the double attempt, he was paranoid enough not to leave the blonde alone. Hm… maybe he could weave a few protective enchantments into the telepathy crystal and Arthur’s clothes in general?

“Merlin?”

He blinked and looked up to see Gwen. “Hello Gwen. Is everything okay?”

She nodded. “Arthur told me what happened.” she whispered, leaning closer. “Thank you for keeping him safe.”

Merlin smiled. “Nothing at all. It’s why I’m here. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve to take this back,” he nodded at the pile of armour in his hand, “and give him his food, before he gets grumpier, than he already is.”

Gwen giggled. “Alright. Send my regards.” and she glided away.

Merlin just shook his head with a smile and hurried on.

* * *

When he made it to Arthur’s chambers, Morgana was there, lingering by the table. She swiftly turned, as he approached.

“Morgana?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Something’s wrong?”

She shook her head and glided towards the door. “I just wanted to make sure Arthur’s alright.”

Merlin nodded. “He is… as much, as he can be, I guess.”

She nodded and glided past him, as elegant, as ever. Yet, something in her presence screamed danger and if he had hackles, he’d be raising them… he shook his head to clear the thoughts and whirled on his heels to call after Morgana, but by the time he made it out of the chamber, she was gone.

His eyes narrowed. The presence of Morgana’s magic had been a great comfort, ever since it became clear she’d never be the enemy. Yet now, his senses said she was a danger to Arthur, which didn’t quiet make sense.

He sighed and walked back, sauntering over to the desk, eyes glowing gold, to check for poison…

 _Henbane_.

He grabbed the plate and whirled around. Better get a new one, which he’ll make sure won’t be full of some deadly concoction.

“Ah, my food!” Arthur beamed, striding over. “Wonderful!”

The blonde reached for it and Merlin whacked his hand away with a glare. “It’s full of henbane. I’ll get you another one.”

At the mention of poison Arthur sniffed. “Not again.”

“Tell me about it. Audrey will make a fuss and the tasters will too.” he huffed.

He was almost out of the room, when Arthur called after him. “Merlin?” he stopped and glanced back with a raised eyebrow. “Have you noticed how quiet and distant Morgana is, these days?”

Merlin shivered, as he recalled the cold feeling, that enclosed him, as the secret princess strode away. “Yes. Something’s wrong with her.” he muttered, before ducking out of the room.

Better get the new plate of food fast, before Arthur lost his appetite. It would be a waste of food.

* * *

Merlin shifted on his temporary bed, cocooning himself in the covers. Today had been exhausting. Both him and Arthur were on the edge about the lingering danger and Morgana’s quiet distance wasn’t helping at all. With a sigh he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Tomorrow, he’ll need all his energy.

However, it seemed, the Goddess wouldn’t let him sleep. Not tonight _._

_He was standing by the shores of Avalon, the cool water soaking his boots. Sophia was standing in the water, a furious look on her face._

_“Sophia?” he asked in confusion._

_The Lady of the Lake glared. “I told you, Emrys.” she said in a low, dangerous tone. “I told you Excalibur was only for you and your King. No one else is to touch and use it!”_

_Merlin shook his head. “I-I don’t understand. the sword hadn’t been used by anyone else!”_

_“It had been!” she snapped, the waves whirling around her wildly. “And now, the magic of the sword ensnared a soul and the one, who should not have used it, will kill Arthur, useless you break the enchantment.”_

_“But I…”_

_The waves rose and crashed onto him, forcing the breath out of his lungs, the cold numbing his limbs…_

Merlin bolted upright, bathed in sweat and gasping for air. Someone had used Excalibur? Someone, who wasn’t Arthur and the magic, that had saved his King before, was now threatening his life. Merlin groaned and fell back onto his pillow.

He won’t wake Arthur now, but tomorrow, he’ll ask, if Excalibur had been used or not. He hoped, that Sophia was only playing some nasty game with him.

* * *

Arthur raised an eyebrow, as he saw the haggard state his manservant/friend/warlock/brother –realy, he should settle on one of these terms, he couldn’t decide which, though- was in. His hair was a mess, his red kerchief ready to fall off any second.

“Seems you had a bad night again?”

Merlin sniffed and placed the tray in front of him. “Had anyone used Excalibur?”

Arthur blinked, surprised by the out-of-the-blue question. “Of course. I did.”

Merlin glared, crossing his arms. “I’m serious Arthur. Had anyone used it? Did you let the sowrd out of your sight, even for a minute?”

Arthur saw the sharp, dangerous glint in the deep blue eyes. Merlin was being deadly serious. “Well… just for a little…”

 _“Arthur!”_ Merlin snapped, eyes flashing gold briefly, with his barely restained temper. Arthur felt the energy of magic in the air and it set him on the edge. “Who? When? For how long?” Merlin demanded frantically.

Arthur winced at the tone. “I gave it to Morgana and sent her to destroy the Rowan Staff.”

The ground beneath them shook and Merlin’s eyes narrowed, as the edges turned gold. For the first time ever since he knew the gangly youth, Arthur was afraid. In front of him wasn’t his friend anymore, but Emrys- the most powerful warlock.

“It was meant _only for you_.” he said, leaning closer. “Do you know what you’ve _done_?”

Arthur bit his lower lip and shook his head. For once, he was scared of Merlin and he didn’t want to piss him off any further.

“The magic of the sword ensnared her. She wants the sword from you, for the Goddess knows what. But since you never let it out of your sight- most of the time,- “ Arthur winced again, “she’s trying to kill you for it. It’s not her fault, it’s the magic, but the effect is the same.”

Arthur’s eyes blew wide. “You mean…”

“You brought the assassination and the poisoning on _yourself_!” Merlin snapped. “You should’ve never let the sword out of your hand! Kilgharrah _warned_ you! You’ve placed yourself and Morgana in danger!”

Shock, fear and guilt coiled in his gut. Morgana was the one, trying to get him killed, because _his_ sword’s magic had harmed her.

“And the fragments of the Rowan Staff’s magic don’t help at all. It probably worsens it and that’s why she tried getting you killed _thrice_ just in two days!”

Merlin was huffing now, his anger spent. Arthur felt horrible. “Can we save her?” he whispered.

Merlin hummed. “Probably. But for now, I’ll have to keep you alive and tell Gaius and Gwen about the mess you made, so they can help too. We’ll get Morgana back to her old self.”

Then, his friend whirled on his heels and strode away. As Merlin muttered ’somehow’ before the door slammed shut, Arthur couldn’t help, but wince.

* * *

Gwen chewed on her lower lip, worried. Merlin’s warning was still bouncing about in her head. Morgana was under an enchantment and she wanted Arthur dead. Merlin was busy trying to find a way to break it and of course, Uther just had to hold a goddamn feast tonight. It was to show the court, that despite the rumours of assassination, the Pendragons still stood and were untouchable.

She barely held back a snort at that. They weren’t untouchable- more like extremely lucky, courtesy of Merlin.

She was alert, scanning the room for danger. Morgana wasn’t herself- it was strange to think, that Arthur had to be protected from his own sister,- and Merlin was not around, still looking for a cure. So… keeping Arthur alive was her responsibility for tonight.

She poured another goblet of wine for Morgana, just as her friend had asked. Everything was perfect, maybe even a bit too perfect…

… and the crossbow bolt swissed trough the air and Gwen jumped.

Tray clattering on the floor, she shoved Arthur away- no one harmed the person she loved the most! Relief flooded her soul, as she saw the shock in his eyes, only to be replaced by agony a moment later.

She shifted her eyes and found that the bolt had hit her, soaking her dress red…

Oh, no. Her heart skipped a beat and then she felt the blinding pain.

Dark spots danced in front of her eyes. She felt herself slipping, the floor way too close and then… only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, of you liked it :3


	30. Behreówsian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old English ~behreówsian~ means to repent, feel remorse
> 
> Merlin´s "spell" at the end is supposed to be in Old English, but it was too long, so I used Welsh. However, I don´t speak Welsh, so I used Google Translate. Any mistakes in it I blame on Google xD  
> If someone can speak Welsh, please leave a comment and help me correct it, if needed.

Arthur stared, eyes wide, as Gwen slid to the floor, the back of her gown strained dark red with blood. Another of the assassins, but this time instead of Merlin, Gwen had been caught.

Merlin wasn’t here and Gwen had been caught in the crossfire. (But, no matter how much it hurt to see Gwen bloody and passed out, he didn’t blame Merlin. His brother _was_ busy trying to find a cure for Morgana.)

“Someone get Gaius!” he snapped, after his body caught up with his mind. Goddess only knew, if the bolt had been dipped in poison, like the first dagger. He didn’t want Gwen to die.

* * *

Morgana smiled to herself. This banquet of Uther’s was the prefect chance for her to kill Arthur and get the sword. If she got the sword, she could use it with her magic and she’d be Queen. It was the perfect plan- no one suspected her, so no one could stop her.

She absently wondered, how had Arthur survived for so long, where there was an assassin on his tail almost daily. No matter, this will succeed. The feast provided the perfect cover for the man she’d paid. She felt edgy.

She saw the bolt, when it appeared, only because unlike anyone else, she was expecting it. It looked like she’d chosen the assassin well. Soon, the sword will be hers.

But then, someone moved. Her gaze shifted and she saw Gwen jump at Arthur, alarm draining her face of colour. Her maid shoved Arthur hard, away from the bolt…

No, she wanted that sword!

 _’No, not Gwen!’_ a distant part of her mind shrieked in panic. She didn’t want Gwen to be harmed.

Arthur was out of the way and the bolt hit Gwen in the back, causing the other nobles to cry out in shock. Arthur’s own eyes were wide with disbelief. Morgana saw, as Gwen’s blood soaked the fabric of her dress, before she fainted, not one bit afraid to die. She seemed happy even, that Arthur was safe, away from the arrow.

“Someone get Gaius!” Arthur snapped, obviously he was the only one, whose brain was capable of functioning after the shock of a maid saving the Prince. Morgana saw as Leon moved, scrambling to get the physician.

* * *

Merlin cursed in the Old Tongue- one of these days, the Goddess will surely reprimend him for that-, as he flipped yet another page. Nothing about breaking possessive enchantments, that were rooted in dragon magic…

… wait, this… this was it! It was _exactly_ what he needed!

His eyes scanned the page and then, he cursed again. He groaned, glaring at the ceiling, as if he glared hard enough, his ire would reach the Goddess. “How the hell I’m supposed to make her feel remorse, when she’s determined to kill one of her precious people!” he snapped.

Of course, there was no answer.

Typical. Leave him to do the impossible. _’I want a raise! You owe me a year worth of payment for destiny!’_ he screamed to the heavens.

Groaning, he tossed Gaius’ book aside and reached for the one the Druids had given him. Actually, the book had originally belonged to the High Priestess’, but after Nimueh’s death, it had somehow landed in Alator’s posession and later, Alator handed it over the Iseldir, with the instruction of giving the book to _him_.

Merlin hadn’t even known, that Iseldir and Alator knew each other, much less that the Catha left his dwelling long enough to seek out a continously moving camp of Druids, just for a book. Isledir had sent one of his kin with the book, under the cover of the night a few days before they had to ride for Tintagel. He’d been pissed- more like worried- that a Druid had come to the city, when Uther was unoficially mad with his hate for magic, but he was greatful for the book anyway. (Plus, the messanger had come and gone safely, so there was no harm done, he supposed.)

It held much more knowledge, most of it reserved only for the leading few of the Old Religion.

Eyes burning gold, he flipped trough the ancient pages, praying that there was some other way to break Morgana out of the twisted dragon magic, before one of her attempts on Arthur’s life suceeded…

He was rudely yanked back to reality, when the door to the main chamber slammed open ith such force, that even he could feel it.

“Merlin come and help! Fast!” the voice was Gaius’ and it was full of worry.

Merlin jumped from his bed, and stumbled out of his room, but not before looking back and waving a hand, to make his sheets cover the books. He liked living, thank you very much.

In the main room, he saw Leon, Arthur, Morgana and a guard whom he couldn’t name. The man just placed the unconscion- _bleeding_ \- Gwen on the patient cots and Merlin’s heart skipped a beat in worry. There was a bolt in her back, broken short.

“Get the bolt out.” Gaius instructed curtly, already turning to get bandages and omniments and rags and whatnot.

Merlin moved and grabbed the bolt, focusing his magic on the wound, to make sure he’d do no further damage. He couldn’t heal her- he was _rubish_ with healing magic-, but he could at least prevent more harm. He let his lashes down, to hide the gold in his eyes, as he pulled it free.

The men behind him winced and he could also hear a soft sniffle. It surely belonged to Morgana.

“Could you please leave and let us work?” Gaius asked.

The guard turned at left. Merlin glanced at Leon and he saw the request in the kinght’s eyes- _please tell me, how is she_. He nodded to him and Leon left, bowing his head to Arthur.

“What happened?” he asked, once both men were gone.

“She took an assassin’s bolt for me.” Arhtur said. “Shoved me out of the way, but it hit her. She saved my life.”

Merlin felt proud of her. She protected a person she loved.

Morgana sniffled again, leaning into Arthur’s chest. “It’s my fault.” she whispered brokenly.

“How would it be your fault?” Merlin asked gently, tough he had a good idea.

Morgana sniffed again and Merlin saw it. The tears in her eyes. “I did this. She’s hurt because I did this.”

Gaius’ eyebrows furrowed. “My Lady?”

“Save her Merlin.” she sobbed. “She doesn’t deserve to die. _It’s my fault_.” she hicupped, the tears flowing now. “I hired the assassin. She’s hurt because of _me_.”

Her eyes glowed- not the warm gold of magic, but instead a sinister orange. They glowed for a very long moment, before it faded, giving way to pale green, then clear gold and green once more.

“Save her, please.” was all Morgana managed to breath out, before she fainted.

Arthur’s arms wrapped around her waist and kept her upright. Melrin sighed and let his eyes glow gold. **“Floterest gelíc f** **æðer.”** (Float/flutter like a feather.)

Morgana’s body rose to the air and Arthur yelped in shock. “ _Mer_ lin!”

Melrin shrugged, as he directed his hand to another cot. “She’s safe. You know I would never drop her.”

“Is she… herself again?” asked Arthur, as he watched his sister gently placed on the cot. “How come?”

Merlin sighed. “For the magic to be broken, she had to feel true, deep remorse. It happened, as Gwen was never meant to get hurt. She wasn’t the target.”

“Magic?” asked Gaius, drawing their attention, as he sewed Gwen’s wound. “Why did Morgana need to feel remorse and what does it have to do with Gwen?”

Arthur and Merlin shared a look and the warlock crossed his arms. “This is _your_ mess, Arhtur, clear it up. He’s not going to be shouting at me, for your stupidity.”

Merlin noted with some satisfaction, that the blonde winced. Gaius turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Sire?”

Arthur huffed and unsheathed Excalibur. Gaius’ eyes went wide.

“That sword…”

“The one I asked Kilgharrah to forge, when the wraith of Tristan du Bois was raised by Nimueh.” Merlin said. “Kigharrah was pissed, when Uther used it instead of Arthur, so I threw it into the Lake of Avalon for safekeeping. I retrieved it a while ago, to combat the Knights of Medhir.”

Gaius looked at him, understanding flashing in his eyes. “That’s why you asked, if the knights were wraiths.”

Merlin nodded. “Arthur has been using it since.”

“But…” Arthur whispered, “… Kilgharrah warned me never to let anyone use Excalibur. Only Merlin, if it’s absolutely necessary, otherwise, no one else. When Cenred attacked, I gave Morgana Excalibur and she used it to destroy the Rowan Staff.”

Merlin bit his lower lip and glanced at Morgana. “The sword’s magic possessed Morgana and she’d been trying to get Arthur killed for the past week, more or less. I just found how to break the enchantment. She had to feel remorse, but it apparently already happened, when Gwen was injured, so…”

“She’s fine now?”

Merlin nodded. “Should be.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, as he resheathed his blade and turned on his heels. “I’ll tell father Morgana fainted from stress. Tell me when they wake.”

“Of course, Sire.”

* * *

It was hours later, that Merlin arrived in his chambers, the tray of dinner in hand. Arthur looked up at him expentantly.

“How are they?”

Merlin smiled. “Both of them are alright, if shaken. Poor Morgana kept apoligising to both of us. She’ll probably do the same to you tomorrow.”

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. “It was my fault, not hers.”

Merlin sighed and placed down the tray, mindful of Excalibur laid in front of him. “We all make mistakes.”

Arthur frowned. “I… This mistake was a danger to us all. Morgana. You. Gwen and even me. I can’t keeo making these sort of mishaps if I want to be a good king.”

“You will be…” Merlin started, but Arthur just squeezed his eyes shut and looked away.

“I failed.”

There was a moment of heavy silence. Arhtur expected Merling to say something,- he always had something to say, to save the day,- but now, even Merlin remained silent. The silence carried the crushing weight of Merlin’s dissapointment and it was something he could’t take.

He’d failed Gwen and Morgana. But most of all, he’d failed Merlin.

Looking at Exaclibur now, he only felt loathing. Self-loathing.

“Take it away.” he whispered, standing up and turning to gaze down into the courtyard.

“I- I’m sorry?” Merlin stammered, obviously not expecting his words.

Arthur glared, even tough he knew Merlin couldn’t see it. “Take the sword Merlin. I don’t deserve it. I hurt the people I care about the most, with it. I don’t deserve it.”

“Arthur…” he whispered. “It was made for you… the King of Albion…”

 _“I’m no such thing!”_ he snapped, agunish twisting his insides. “How can I be, when I hurt the people I love the most?!”

“Arthur… I know you…”

“You _may be_ Emrys.” Arthur seethed trough his teeth, “I’ve seen the proof of your power. You may be _Emrys_ , Lord of all Magic, but I’m not this great king you’re supposed to be guiding. You either messed up the time you were born in or you’re wasting your time on a failure of a man. I’m no hope for anyone, much less your kin.”

“That’s not…”

“I’m no king, Merlin.” he said bitterly. “That sword is not for me. I’m not your King, not the king you were waiting for.” he shook his head. “Therefore, I do not expect you to remain in my service, you are free to leave, if you wish, to look for your King. However, I will forever be in your- and magic’s debt,- for saving my life. I am not your king, but I shall keep the promise I made to you. Once my day comes, magic shall be free.”

“Arthur…”

“Take the sword so I shall never see it again.” he growled.

There was a moment of shuffling and he heard, as Merlin pulled the blade from the desk. He saw the metal glint in the window.

“I…”

“Dismissed, Merlin.” he said, voice flat.

There was a heartbeat of silence, then he saw in the reflection, as Merlin bowed. “Sire.”

Without any further word, he left, taking the dragonsteel sword with him. Arthur tried banishing even the name of it from his mind- after all, it was not his sword.

It had never been.

* * *

In the cover of the night, Merlin rode out in haste, Excalibur wrapped in cloth, to hide the telltale glint of metal. He rode where his senses took him, not quiet paying attention. He just somehow knew, where he had to be.

He knew, what he had to do.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he arrived at a perfect little spot in the forest, a massive rock in the middle. He smiled and dismounted.

The perfect place to seal Excaliur.

He walked over and poised the blade over the rock, eyes turning gold. “ **Y Ddaear, y Môr a'r Awyr, ewch â'r chwedl hon ymhell ac agos. Dywedwch wrth y tir yma mae'r Cleddyf yn y Garreg, yn aros am Frenin Albion. Hud y Ddaear, seliwch y llafn hwn nes iddo ddod i hawlio'r llafn. Iddo ef, pwy id Brenin y wlad hon, a yw'n perthyn a dim ond ef, o'r enw Caradoc, a fydd byth yn ei dynnu'n rhydd. Bydd yn ei dynnu'n rhydd, pan fydd yn wirioneddol gredu mewn heddwch.”** ( Earth, Sea and Sky, take this fable far and wide. Tell the land here lies the Sword in the Stone, waiting for the King of Albion. Magic of the Earth, seal this blade until he comes to claim the blade. To him, who is the King of this land, does it belong and only he, by the name of Caradoc, shall ever pull it free. He shall pull it free, when he truly believes in peace.)

Excalibur sunk into the solid stone without resistance and the very earth trembled at the power of magic.

“ **Y Ddaear, y Môr a'r Awyr, ewch â'r chwedl hon ymhell ac agos. Dywedwch wrth y tir yma mae'r Cleddyf yn y Garreg, yn aros am Frenin Albion.”** (Earth, Sea and Sky, take this fable far and wide. Tell the land here lies the Sword in the Stone, waiting for the King of Albion.)

He let go of it and smiled.

Here it would be hidden. The spell would make sure, that only Arthur will pull it free, when the time was right. Feeling a tiny bit better, he mounted his horse again and rode away.

Unknown to him, his spell would create a literal fable, that would be whispered by the people, by sorcerer, farmer and knight alike.

In a very short while, the Sword in the Stone would be known, as the sword meant only for the one true King of Albion, whose name was Caradoc. The people would whisper and hope- for when it is pulled out, it signals the coming of the Golden Age- for the King to come and bring the peace and prosperity they so wished.

However, it would be a long time, before the man, for whom the sword was meant, would hear of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. It's easier to update when I'm happy and comments makes me HAPPY! ;)


	31. Finding Strenght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player enters the game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rewrite of S3 E4 "Gwaine"

Arthur paused to gaze at the small village. He hummed to himself and kicked Llamrei into a slow trot. Merlin followed behind him quietly. They stopped and dismounted a few minutes later, tying their horses. He needed some sort of escape from Camelot… he needed to escape from Gwen and Morgana after what had happened.

Morgana wasn’t angry- quite the opposite, she kept apologising for almost killing him, which was in hindsight, his own fault. He’d been warned and he’d ignored it. But, this was for the better. He’d never see the sword again, Merlin had made sure of it, no matter how much his friend had whined, that the sword was his. (Arthur was sure he wasn’t even that prophecised king Merlin and the Druids kept talking about. They surely had it wrong.)

“No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern.” he said half-heartedly. He’d check… but he wasn’t sure he could do much. His father ignored the people more and more, in his increased hunt for magic.

“This is one of those moments where I tell you something isn’t a good idea and you ignore me, isn’t it?” Merlin asked.

Arthur winced inwardly at that. The comment hurt. He didn’t ignore Merlin… well, he ignored him _much less_ these days, compared to when Merlin had been assigned, as his manservant. He wanted t tell Merlin that- that his opinion and knowledge was valued-, yet completely different words slipped out.

“You’re learning, Merlin. Slowly, but you’re learning.” Merlin didn’t say anything and Arthur winced. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to joke about this? He turned turned towards the entrance of the tavern. “Now, remember, in here you’re not my servant, I’m just a simple peasant like everyone else.”

Merlin gave him a look. “Simple part’s right.” he muttered.

Arthur hoped he’d misheard it. Did Merlin think so little of him now too, that he’d failed with Excalibur? (No, no _bad_! Don’t even _think_ that accursed sword’s name!) “What?” he asked, pleading with the raven to say something else. Again, it came out harsher, than he intended.

Argh, why didn’t anything work out these days, the way they were suppoed to?!

Merlin shrugged with a grin. “I said, the sun is very bright.”

Arthur looked away to hide his frown. So, Merlin didn’t trust him anymore. He was lying, after all. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” he muttered out softly.

They walked into the tavern- tough honestly? Arthur was so lost in his thoughts, that he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence, like a normal man, when the woman asked him.

“Afternoon. What’ll it be?”

“Er…” _’Damn it!’_ he cursed inwardly. So much for his dignity. He was realy messing up everytihng these days.

“Mmm... You’re an handsome fellow.” the woman said with an appreciative look.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first to say it.” he said.

The woman looked at him, then she shook her head, gesturing at Merlin. “Oh, no, sorry. I was talking about your friend here.”

Arthur was stunned and a tiny bit hurt. (Oh, it was fine, that others appreciated Merlin, but still…) “Him?” he couldn’t help asking, gesturing at the all-powerful warlock. (Who by the way, looked more like a _twig_ about to snap in half, rather than the Lord/High Priest and all-powerful warlock he truly was.)

Merlin’s blue eyes- which to Arthur, looked more gold now, than before, since he knew what to look for in them,- glimmered, obviously pleased. “Thank you.”

Arthur looked at the woman. “Two tankards of mead, please!”

Merlin was smiling, his spirits lifted by the words. Arthur wished he could share his good mood. “I was wrong, coming here was a great idea.”

He took a sip of his mead and Arthur was about to tell him not to drink too much, because he still had work to do once they got back, when the door burst open and two men walked in. One was blad with brown eyes with a haggard look. The one behind him was rounder, with black hair and grey eyes.

As he entered, the place went deathly quiet. It put Arthur on the alert immediately. The bald one, threw a plate held by the waitress and he turned to the woman behind the counter, who’d served them.

“Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good.” he said, as he walked over.

The woman- Mary,- frowned a little. “We have our better days.”

“I don’t suppose you’d begrudge me my share, then.” the man said. The woman grabbed a small pouch and threw it to him.

The thug- because Arthur was sure he was- narrowed his eyes. “The rest?”

“That’s all we got.” was Mary’s simple answer. For once, Arthur couldn’t decide, if she was speaking the truth or not.

“I’ll not ask again!” the thug sneered, as he pulled out a knife, pointing it at Mary. Oh, that was the end of it. He’ll be stopping this mess. No outlaw was messing with his people.

“Take your hands off her.” he warned, as he stood up, eyes narrowing on the man.

In a second, the thug jumped at him. But, that was all he was- a thug. Arthur had been trained in martial arts, since he was a child. This bastard was no match for a knight, much less him. (Goddess, probably even _Merlin_ could take on the man, with his limited combat knowledge and no magic.) So Arhtur swiftly grabbed him and threw him into a shelf.

Ouch… he’d be leaving some extra coins for the damage caused…

The criminal stood up and glared, eyes full of hate. “I’m gonna make you pay for that.”

Arthur looked at him coldly, as Merlin chuckled. The Prince saw, as his friend’s stance changed ever so slightly and Arthur could already feel the air sizzling with magic. “I’d like to see you try.”

Arthur wasn’t sure if those words were a praise from Merlin on his skills as a fighter, or general mockery, considering both of their ablilities. (Was even someone so kind, like Merlin capable of mockery?)

The man whistled sharply and the tavern was immediately filled with a bunch of men. Arthur glared at the warlock. _“You had to open your big mouth, didn’t you Merlin?”_ he hissed trough their link.

Merlin didn’t seem sorry at all. If anything, a kind of glint appeared in his eyes… But he shouldn’t be surprised. Merlin was the Lord of the entire- opressed- magical community, so he supposed, that his manservant had a _soft spot_ , so to say, for anything to do anything with injustice. (Once more, he was left wondering, _why_ was Merlin content with scrubbing the floors of a failure of a Prince/future king, when he could very well crave his own kingdom and probably make a better king, than Arthur could ever be.)

“You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven’t you?” a new voice called.

Arthur’s gaze shifted and he found a man close to him. He had chin-length, wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes, that glimmered mischeviously, like Merlin’s. Tough, for some reason, Arthur had a feeling it probably had something to do with the few drinks the man must’ve had.

“You should get out of here while you have the chance.” he said. Between his fighting skills and Merlin’s magic, they should be more than alright. The less people were around, the less got hurt- and there was a smaller possibility of Merlin being spotted, as a magic-user.

“You’re probably right.” he said, as he took a swing of his ale, before handing it to the thug and then promptly punching him.

And with that hell broke loose. (Ah yes, what he needed from his weekly to-do list, had _definitely_ been a bar fight.) He’d just wanted a drink, for Camelot’s sake!

“Arthur!” Merlin called. Arthur ducked and spotted the one behind his friend.

“Merlin! Behind you!”

A chair flew trough the air, but Merlin ducked. Oh, good. _’Seriously, I should stop worrying for Merlin. He’s definitely the best equipped here, since I can’t pull my sword.’_ Ah, yes, that was a shame. If he could pull his sword, this would last only three minutes. He got rid of another man just in time to see, as Merlin’s eyes blazed and a bench was sent flying.

Yep, Merlin could definitely take care of this. For a moment, he lost sight of his friend and the young man, who’d joined them, but he wasn’t worried. He was more concerned about fighting the leader. Everything was going fine, until the man pulled out a knife…

… and then, the unknown man jumped forwards and tackled the thug away. The knife pierced his tigh, but the thug was knocked out. But, before Arthur could say anything, he stumbled and knocked himself out on a bench.

Arthur winced a little. That must’ve hurt.

The tavern fell quiet, with all the men knocked out. Merlin sighed and crouched next to the brunette, bandaging the wound, as well as chekcing him over for any other injuries.

“How is he?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin frowned, eyes on the gash made by the knife. “Not good. He’s loosing a lot of blood.”

Arthur frowned a little. He may not know who this man was, but he’d saved his life, so Arthur owed that much to him. He grabbed the stranger, careful not to worsen the newly bandaged wound, as he dragged him out.

As he placed the unconscious drunk on his horse, he felt the soft touch of magic, as Merlin helped ease the weigh discreetly. As he made sure it will be a safe travel, Merlin mounted up. A moment later, Arthur did the same. The peasants were already pelting the thugs with rotten food.

Arthur looked at the tavern’s owner- Mary, as he found, was the owner. “If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day.” he said. He’d make sure, the soldiers came, even if his father might try dismissing it.

Mary raised a skeptical eyebrow. “How can you make a promise like that?”

Arthur twitched, just a tiny bit. It was so much easier with the Druids- at least, they recognised him on sight. Granted he wasn’t that King of theirs, but at least, the Druids knew _he_ was Arthur Pendragon.

“Because I’m the King’s son, Prince Arthur.” he answered simply as he steered Llamrei away.

Best get back to Camelot, as soon, as possible.

* * *

They had to stop, so he could check Gwaine’s wound. Arthur wasn’t all too keen on stopping, but he didn’t want the man who’d saved him dead. Merlin was just done unwrapping the bandages, when Gwaine stirred. “Urgh, what happened?” he groaned.

Merlin smiled. “Knife in your leg and you hit your head in a bench, too.”

“Where are we?”

“Halfway to the city. I told Arthur we had to stop, so I could check on you.” Merlin answered simply.

Gwaine blinked. “Arthur?”

Merlin hummed. “The blonde. Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. You saved his life.”

Gwaine snorted. “If I’d known who he was, I probably wouldn’t have. He’s a noble.”

“He is, but he’s a good man.”

Gwaine gave him a look, that suggested he’d lost his mind. “If you say so.”

Merlin could feel the sarcasm dripping off his tone. “Arthur wants you back in Camelot, so the Court Physician would have a look at you. And you’d probably end up meeting the King, too.”

“Please, no. I’ve met a few kings. Once you’ve met one, you’ve...you’ve met them all.” there was a cutting edge in his tone. Merlin bit his lip to stop himself from saying a few nasty things about Uther. Arthur was better, than any other man he’d met before- but if Arthur was better, than Uther was worse, than others.

“I’m not interested.” was the dismissive reply, as he tried to stand up. Merlin pushed him back down.

“Why did you help us?”

Gwaine shrugged. “Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er...I guess, I just kind of like the look of those odds.” then, he looked around as if searching for something, before whispering. “But in hindsinght, you didn’t need that help. You do, after all, have magic.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide. “Look, about that…”

Gwaine shook his head. “You’ve helped and saved our lives or at the very least, made it easier, to stop the thugs. And you did take care of my wound. I’m not going to tell the blonde, since I think with this life-saving, I’m in your debt. But say, what is a sorcerer doing in the service of House _Pendragon_?”

Merlin gave a sheepish smile. “ _That_ is a funny story.”

“ _What_ is a funny story, Merlin?” asked Arthur, as he walked closer, tossing a bag at him. Merlin caught it.

Merlin smiled and gestured at Gwaine. “He was just curious how I’d ended up with you, Sire.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “No need for that, Merlin. You’re rubbish at pretending being the good, subservient servant. There’s too much _Lord_ in you for that.”

Merlin choked. “There’s _not_!” he said indigniantly. “Besides, _that’s_ different, than being a Prince!”

Gwaine looked at him strangely. “I thought you said you were his… servant?” he asked, gesturing at Arthur.

Arthur looked back at him. “Officially, he is.” a moment of silence. “Thank you for saving my life. Merlin? How he’s fairing?”

“The bleeing was the bigger problem.” the warlock answered. “But there might be an infection…”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “He saved my life, Merlin. The least we owe him, is that he’s not dying on the way to Camelot. Work your magic.” and then he turned on his heels.

Merlin huffed. “He’s a bit annoying sometimes.”

Gwaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “That word choice is funny, considering your _abilities_.” he whispered, grinning.

Merlin hummed. “It was deliberate.” he said, pulling out fresh bandages. “He knows what I am.”

Gwaine’s eyes bulged. “What?!” he glanced Arthur’s way, before looking back. “Isn’t magic forbidden in Camelot?”

Merlin nodded, as he wrapped the fresh bandages over the wound. “It is, according to the law. But Arthur’s better, than his father. He knows about me and he hadn’t handed me over to be burned and I’d trust him never to do it.”

“Why?” Gwaine’s eyebrow arched.

Merlin shrugged. “I’ve saved his life counless times and he’d saved mine before, too and keeps saving me, by keeping silent.”

“Why would a _noble_ , much less a _Prince_ , do that for a _servant_?” Gwaine asked. Merlin didn’t miss the emphasis on their status’.

“Because Merlin’s my brother in all, but blood.” came Arthur’s unexpected reply, prompting Gwaine to snap his gaze over to him. “And if you ever tell a soul what Merlin is, I’ll deny it and my father will take my word for it and _I swear_ , if you put Merlin in that position, I’ll find you and tear you apart into _tiny little pieces_.” he said threateningly.

Merlin sighed dramatically. “Arthur, I appreciate your protectiveness, but I think, I can protect myself.”

Arthur gave him a look. “You’ve no self-preservation, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin scowled. “That’s _not_ true.”

Arhtur crossed his arms. “Peace treaty banquet with Mercia.” he deadpanned.

Merlin glared. “It was either you or me! Better me, than you!”

Arthur scowled. “How’s that better?”

“You’re a future king, you _prat_ and I’m just a servant!” he snapped back.

“You’re a freaking _Lord_ , Merlin! Of an _entire freaking community_. They’d just have to give you a _crown_ and you’re as good as _a King_! Or wait… are you _already_? I thought Gaius said something about you being the _son_ of the Triple Goddess or whatnot!”

Merlin choked, eyes going wide. Why did Gaius have to say such things? (Most of all, _when_ had Gaius told Arthur such things?!) “Arthur that’s not…”

Arthur scowled. “Save it. I’m not going to dignify you with letting you finish that. Just don’t think you’re worth any less, than I am. In fact, probably, you’re worth more.”

“Arthur…”

“End of discussion, Ambrosius.” and with that, he stalked off. Merlin twitched. When had their friendship been degraded to… _aquantinces_ , who used family names?

Merlin sighed and turned back to Gwaine. “What… was that all about? Are you a Lord? I mean, literally?”

Merlin shook his head. “No. I’m a farm boy from Essetir, from Ealdor. A tiny border village.”

“But he said…”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, because it’s true, in a sense. My father’s a sorcerer, who used to be Uther’s First Advisor, before the Purge. But when Uther declared war on magic, father had to run for his life. Met my mother, a simple woman, who happened to be the former aprentice of Camelot’s Court Physician. My mother raised me and I had only met my father about a month ago. Ambrosius is my father’s name, but I’m not even sure they’d been married… I might as well be a bastard, at this rate.”

Gwain hummed. “Ah… I see. And what was that King of the magical community shit?”

Merlin shrugged. “Nothing.” he said, maybe a bit too quickly.

Gwaine’s brown eyes narrowed. “ _Liar_.”

He huffed. “Ever heard the name Emrys?”

“Sure I did. The taverns are pretty loud with that song, especially from older generations, who’d still seen magic and claim, that Uther Pendragon’s wrong. You know… the…” he hummmed before grinning, “…Albion waits for her king…”

“…past and future to bring.” Merlin said, “Yes, I know it. Actually, the song is a simplified version of an old druidic prophecy. The thing is… that Prophecy’s kind of true, since I’m Emrys. So… Arthur likes rubbing it in my face… you know, the magic.”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. “Now, that sounds interesting.”

Merlin sighed. “It’s more trouble, than anything, really…”

“He’s… a pompous bastard, but… there’s something else too, isn’t there?”

Merlin laughed. “Plenty. If he was like the other nobles- like his father,- I’d be long dead. You said all kings are the same?”

“Yes, they are.” Gwaine said.

“Stuck around Camelot for a little. You don’t have to do a thing. Just stay and don’t cause too much trouble. See what the people have to say about Arthur and what do they whisper about Uther. See what he’s like and then, you can judge.”

“And what’s the catch?” Gwaine asked.

“There’s no catch at all. I just want to show you, that Arthur’s not like the others. Give him a chance. Even after spending a little time there, you still think he’s like the rest, you’re free to go. But, I wouldn’t mind, if you stayed, either. I’ve a feeling, we could be good friends.”

Gwaine eyed him for a long moment. “I’ve got the same hunch too. Alright, I give it a shot. But if I’m right, you’re paying for my drink before I leave Camelot.” he said, offering his hand.

Merlin clasped it. “Deal.” his eyes searched Gwaine’s gaze, before he let his hand go and stood up. “You know, one day, you should tell, why do you think all nobles are bastards.”

“Maybe I will… once.” he said quietly.

* * *

Maybe he hadn’t thought about letting Gwaine stay. He drunk up quite a debt and they had to polish the entire army’s boots. But as time went by, Gwaine shared his story and Merlin could understand his mistrust for nobility.

And then… there were the wannabe assassins from the tavern. They’d almost killed Arthur, but Gwaine had chosen to help him save Arthur. And due to a little magic, Merlin did even manage to conceal Gwaine’s identity (with the agreement of Leon, whose face was used for the charm). Afterwards, Gwaine chose to stay in Camelot, much to Merlin’s delight.

He was sure Gwaine would never admit, but as days flew by, he’d made good friends with both Leon and Kay, despite being nobles. Merlin was also sure, that bit by bit, Gwaine was starting to see Arthur for who he really was, after hearing the praises- whispered and loud- sung by the people about both Arthur and Morgana.

(Telling Gwaine about the four ’outlaws’ favoured by Prince and Lady, who’d been helping around with trouble Uther had dismissed, had definitely been _fun_. The look on Gwaine’s face was priceless.)

The next time Gwaine met Arthur- four days after the story of the ’outlaws’-, he told Arthur about being a noble and how he’d join as a knight of Camelot, once Arthur was crowned king. (And only when _Arthur_ was king, for he’d never serve the likes of Uther.)

Arthur’s imitation of fish at _that_ , was the highlight of Merlin’s day. (More so than usual, since Gwaine was a good fighter, who’d beat both Leon and Kay and had even made _Arthur_ sweat, during a little pretend training Uther knew nothing about.)

So yes. Gwaine was a new friend, whose knowledge of tavern tricks Merlin would gladly use in his later pranks, reserved only for Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the world go 'round~  
> Please leave some, so I'll be happy :)


	32. Break It Apart to Set It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's words break Arthur, but it starts the process of making things, as they used to be...

Merlin sighed, as he dragged himself from the Lower Town- where he’d been delivering potions for Gaius,- towards the citadel. There were still a heap of chores waiting for him, courtesy of Arthur _Prat_ dragon. He realy didn’t want to do them, but if he skipped, Arthur will be pissed and he didn’t want that. (The Prince after all, still wasn’t over the ’Excalibur Incident’. He was quiet and prone to brooding silence. Merlin wished he could help Arthur, but the blonde would have to figure it out on his own, find the fire in himself again, to oppose his father and do the _right_ thing by his people.)

He was so lost in thought, that he ended up colliding with a passer-by, a woman to be exact. He looked over to her and hastily apologised.

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” he said.

The woman gave a small smile. “It’s quite alright.”

He saw it… she was dirty and tired and just simply weary of life, as if worry and fear had drained the life out of her. “Is something wrong?” he asked quietly, as he gently led her away from the busy street. “Maybe you’re ill?”

The woman shook her head. “No, no, thank you. Just tired, I suppose. I come seeking an audience with the king and Riverborne is quite far away.” she whispered.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. He’d heard of that village from a lone Druid once. “Isn’t it in Asgorath, beyond the White Mountains?”

She nodded. “It is. Oh, how rude of me, my name is Mary.”

Merlin smiled. “I’m Merlin. What brings you from Asgorath?”

She frowned. “There’s a monster in the nearby river and it keeps taking our children… even took a man a week ago. We can’t kill it and we’re afraid. The water keeps washing up their bodies… so horrible.” she shivered.

Merlin winced. It sounded too magical, to mean anything good. “Hm, sounds bad. But the King might not listen. He’d turned down others like you, who came with the news of a monster. But I can speak with the Prince.”

Her eyes went wide. “With the Prince?”

Merlin smiled. “I’m his personal servant.” he leaned closer and whispered queitly. “He has a few friends, who’d helped out elsewhere, with monsters, like this.”

Mary’s eyes went wide in shock. “Realy?

He hummed. “Yes, but the King doesn’t realy like the news of those unknown friends of the Prince. So, you hadn’t heard anything from me at all.”

She nodded frantically. “I hadn’t heard anything.”

“Good. Smart choice. Stay at a tavern called the Rising Sun. They will seek you out there.”

She nodded and did something resembling a curtsy (as if the Druids bowing an calling him Lord wasn’t bad enough!). “Thank you.” she beamed, hope and relief shining in her eyes.

Merlin just waved her off, giving directions to the Rising Sun, before hurrying back towards the citadel. Looks like the people were in need again.

 _“Gwen! Morgana! Arthur! There’s a monster in an outlying village in Asgorath!”_ he called urgently trough their link.

The treck to the citadel was longer, than he would have liked, plus he needed to stop by their chambers, to set things down, before heading for Arthur’s chambers. He was out of breath by then, so he told the blonde about the problem in half mind speech, half aloud, but even that was barely a whisper. (The four ’renegades’, after all, were on the top of Uther’s to-capture list, after Morgause and anyone who held information on them, was treated as one complicit of treason.)

He hadn’t expected Arthur to shake off the converns of his people, like this. He hadn’t done it before, after all. Something, Merlin could see now, had broken in Arthur and it was weightening him down. He frowned at Arthur.

 _“Won’t we help them?”_ he asked with mind speech, afraid to speak out loud, lest someone overheard.

 _“What’s the point?”_ Arthur asked, as he continoued scribing.

Merlin blinked. _“What’s the point? Seriously? We’re HELPING people! Your people!”_

Arthur looked up. The usual glint of fiery fighting spirit was now absent from his sky blue gaze. It broke Merlin’s heart. _“We can’t. Father won’t let it and you know it, Merlin.”_

And that was it.

Merlin prided himself, as a patient person, but even the most patient had a limit. This was his. Arthur had been mopping around for weeks now, since Morgana’s incident with the sword. (The sword, that lay waiting for Arthur in the stone and Merlin wasn’t even sure Arthur believed in their shared dream of a united land enough, to ever get it back.)

“Enough.” he hissed, eyes turning gold, as he glared at his King.

 _“I’m glad to call you my friend, because you’ve a good heart. I’m glad to call you my King, because I know, that with Gwen and Morgana helping, you’d build a kingdom that would last for ages. Because you believe in equality and the good in people. You believe in a fair and just land. That is the Arthur Pendragon I know. THAT Arthur Pendragon is the man, whom I called my Once and Future King!”_ he drew back, eyes narrowing. _“Who are you? Who are you, because you’re not the annoying Arthur who’s in love with Gwen and loves his entire kingdom, as if they were family!”_

 _“I am Arthur Pendragon.”_ was the blonde’s cool answer.

Merlin’s magic lashed out, shaking the room a bit. “You aren’t.” he hissed again. “You are acting cold and distant, like your father. You are like your father. One mistake and the world comes to an end.” he growled. “It doesn’t work that way, Arthur. You can’t be perfect, because no one is.”

He took a step back, straightening his back.

“Decide until tonight, Arthur.” he said coldly. “Be the man I’ve come to know, to whom I knelt so many nights ago, when Aredian was in our nightmares. Or be this man, _this_ bitter, cold man, twisted by failure, like your father. Decide which is the true you.” he opened the door.

Their eyes met, blue on blue.

“Beware, Pendragon. Your decision will seal your fate. You can have me as your friend, brother and faithful servant till the end or you can have me, as a stranger, who’ll never look you in the eyes again, nor will ever speak of you, much less speak _to_ you.”

 _“But then, you will seal the fate of Albion as well.”_ he whispered darkly into his mind.

He walked out, the door clicking shut, leaving the wide-eyed blonde staring in disbelief.

* * *

Merlin sighed, as he packed his bag. Maybe he’d been a bit harsh on Arthur? Probably. But then again, Arthur had been out of the loop for more than two weeks now and it didn’t seem like he was getting better, no matter what Gwen or Morgana tried telling him. Merlin had dropped the subject, figuring Arthur would come around on his own.

He hadn’t and Merlin had lost his patience. He knew Arthur was the King, but if Arthur himself didn’t believe it, what could _he_ do? Arthur had to accept it and work towards peace, so one day, it wouldn’t be Camelot’s but Albion’s throne he sat upon.

He groaned and threw himself on the bed. He should visit his parents. Maybe some time away from Camelot would be acceptable. Arthur hadn’t been in danger for a while, so this was his best chance to see his parents and actually ask his mother, on her opinion of his father’s return.

Seeing that his bag was packed, Merlin dragged himself to his feet again and wandered out of the tower to go and find Gaius. He’d need to speak with his mentor, after all.

* * *

Arthur only managed to stay put in the deathly silence of his chambers for about ten minutes, after Merlin left. He couldn’t imagine his life without Merlin- not anymore. Sometime, somehow, Merlin had become his friend, his rock when everything seemed to fall apart. He couldn’t lose Merlin.

If he lost Merlin, he might as well die.

 _You are two sides of the same coin._ Kilgharrah had said. Earlier, Arthur didn’t understand, what that meant. Now, _now_ he understood. No matter what, Merlin would always be there, by his side.

But now, his distance, the distance he’d put between himself and the others, so he couldn’t hurt them the way he had hurt Morgana…

… it was breaking his- _their_ \- coin apart. Merlin would leave and go home to his parents. He’d leave Arthur alone in this nest of snakes and sorcerers, to try and survive on his own. (Which Arthur was sure, would fail. Merlin usually saved him at least twice a week.)

And if Merlin left, both Morgana and Gwen would hate him. Gwen for taking her best friend away and Morgana for taking away her love. (Arthur wasn’t a fool, no. If it had been possible, Morgana would have already married Merlin, if she wasn’t afraid of Merlin’s rejection and Uther’s scandal.)

Arthur came to a screeching halt.

Wait a second. _When_ had he started thinking of his father by his name, rather than as ’father’?

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, trying to find the answer. _’Probably when I realised he wasn’t really family anymore. These past months, the family had been Morgana, Gwen and Merlin.’_ he thought.

He closed his eyes slowly, as he allowed the warlock’s words to wash over him again. Each and every word was like a stab to the heart.

_Be the man I’ve come to know, to whom I knelt so many nights ago, when Aredian was in our nightmares. Or be this man, **this** bitter, cold man, twisted by failure, like your father. Decide which is the true you._

“I’ll never be like him.” he whispered. “I’ll never be bitter and hateful, like him.”

Shaking his head, he bounced up the steps of the tower, towards Gaius’ room. He knocked and walked in. Gaius wasn’t in.

“Merlin.” he called. There was no answer. He hurried to the small chamber, which he knew was occupied by the warlock. It was empty and near pristine. His breath hitched. No, Merlin couldn’t have left already! He’d given his time frame until tonight and that was hours away!

But there was no note or anything. Merlin had left.

Merlin left Camelot. Left them, left _him_. Arthur was sure after what had been going on, these days, the warlock hadn’t even looked back. He probably hated anything to do with the Pendragons now, just like the rest of his kin and Arthur couldn’t blame him for it.

It was his fault, after all. Everything was falling apart around him and now, even Merlin left. _’I should’ve known one day he’ll give up on me. I failed him and he gave up.’_

If he’d been broken before, he was completely shattered now. It was as if someone had ripped away half of his soul. He curled up on Merlin’s bed and cried.

* * *

Gaius was still busy in the lower town, so Merlin padded back to their chambers alone. His mentor wasn’t happy about the idea of him leaving Camelot, but Merlin realy saw no other chance. Arthur needed some time alone and Merlin himself didn’t want to be around, when Arthur was so negative… and self-destructive? (Was it even the right word in this situation?) If he stayed, he might get affected and lose what hope he had. Arthur might not believe in their shared dream anymore, but Merlin did- he still did. The Prophecy… he’d changed and twisted it, he supposed. But it wasn’t the _path_ , that mattered.

It was the _goal_.

Which path he walked to reach that goal was of his own choosing. (So he didn’t regret at all. Heping Morgana and revealing himself to Gwen and Arthur later. It was all for the better.) But now Arthur had lost sight of that goal, afraid who might get hurt, while getting there.

The Pendragon needed some time, to sort it out. To understand, that peole would _always_ get hurt, but as long as they weren’t dead, it _could_ be set right. (Merlin was sure, even if somone important died, he could strike a bargain with the Goddess and bring them back. He was, after all, the Master of Life and Death…)

He entered the chamber and his gaze sought out the small pot, which still had yesterday’s leftover stew. Gods, he was hungry! He was sure Gaius wouldn’t mind, if he ate that. Once he would be done, he’d go and tell the girls he planned to visit his parents. A week without him should be enough for Arthur, to figure things out, right? He couldn’t be that much of a trouble magnet to die in a week, if Gwen, Morgana, Leon and Kay were extra careful. Plus, he could ask Gwaine as well. He was sure Gwaine would agree, if given the right reasons and motivation.

Once the stew was in his bowl, Merlin’s eyes flashed and a moment later, it was steaming hot. _Hmm, food!_ It wasn’t like Arthur’s leftovers, but it was better, than what he used to have in Ealdor, so he wasn’t complaning.

The first spoon of stew was only halfway to his mouth, when he heard a sob?... or was it a sniffle? He looked up straining his ears, to see if he heard it again. Yes. Confused, he turned towards his room, from where the sound was coming.

Who was here? He stood up, as quietly as he could, magic at the tip of his fingers for attacking, if it was a must. The sound was coming from his room, that was for sure. He stopped in the door, shocked at what he saw.

Arthur was curled up on his bed and he was sleeping, tough it didn’t seem to be a restful one. There was a mutter and… another sob? He crept closer and he froze. Arthur was sleeping in his bed, curled up, crying and muttering. Only when he leaned closer, hand hovering over the blonde to wake him, did he understand the words muttered.

“Don’t leave, M’lin. Pl’se.” Arthur muttered, shifting a little. “Don’t… me… ’lone.”

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat.

Goddess! Had his words been harsh enough to hurt Arthur _that_ much? He bit his lower lip. Why would Arthur think, he’d leave? He looked around.

His room was pristine- he’d been stress cleaning, after making it back from Arthur’s chambers and he’d also packed his bag, so he could visit his parents…

_Decide until tonight… Beware, Pendragon…. You can have me as your friend, brother and faithful servant till the end or you can have me… who’ll never look you in the eyes again, nor will ever speak of you, much less speak **to** you._

Merlin cringed, as he recalled his own words. Harsher, than necessary and Arthur probably thought he was leaving Camelot forever.

Merlin sighed, guilt crashing into him with the weight of a stone gargoyle. Arthur was hurt because of him. God… to hell with his plan about going home. He was sure, if he sent a letter with Lonrach, his parents would understand. He’d need to sort this out with Arthur, before even thinking of leaving.

He sighed and squeezed himself on the tiny bed, careful not to disturb Arthur. His gaze fell on his blue cloack and with a flash of his eyes, it floated over, covering Arthur like a blanket. He held a hand over Arthur’s head, eyes soli gold.

 **“Benimirjge hine e** **ġum.”** (Take away/deprive his troubles/fears.)

Less then a minute later, Arthur stilled and his body relaxed under the cover of his cape.

“ **Ne mann asca** **Þ** **Arthur Pendragon. Hé sweofot freo** **ðo** **Þ** **eéwes.”** (No man seeks/summons Arthur Pendragon. He sleeps peacefully.)

Merlin smiled, satisfied with his work. Now, no one will be looking for Arthur. They’d assume he was somewhere, doing something important.

* * *

An hour later, when he was done with organising the herbs- and noted which ones needed to be replenished soon,- Gaius arrived. His mentor just opened his mouth to say something, when Arthur literally stumbled out of his room, needing to lean on the wall to remain upright.

His eyes were still clouded with sleep, his hair a mess of spikes, clothes wrinkled beyond saving and Merlin’s druidic cape half-wrapped around him. Merlin imagined a child Arthur stumbling out of his chambers in a similar manner, looking for Morgana, for one reason or another and it made him smile. He looked so free of troubles now.

Gaius snapped his mouth shut and Arthur stared in confusion.

“Merlin? Why was Arthur… by the looks of it, sleeping in your room? And for what, pray tell would he need your cloak?” the suspicion in his mentor’s voice kind of hurt.

He shrugged. “He fell asleep. Had no heart to wake him.”

His eyes met Arthur’s, who stared at him, as if he was a dream, about to disappear. He sighed. “You’re not dreaming idiot.” he muttered. _“And I’m not going to leave, so no reason to cry over nothing.”_ he finished, mindful of Gaius’ presence. He was sure Arthur wouldn’t like, if Gaius knew, he’d been crying.

Arthur’s eyes went wide. “But I thought… you said…” he stuttered.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Been planing on visiting mum and dad. But since you insisted I stay, I shall do so.” his eyes flashed, straightening out Arthur’s clothes and hair. He was in a better shape, than before. “Now, if you don’t mind, Sire, I’ve still got plenty of chores to finish.” he bowed his head before sauntering over to the door.

It was only cracked open, when he looked back. “Oh, you’ve been asleep for the past hour. Cast a spell so no one looked for you. Better find some believable excuse for it, if they ever ask. I shall have your dinner ready by the time you chose coming about your chambers again.” he said casually.

_“I’m sorry for everything I said. But you need to understand, that what we wish for is no small thing and achieving it won’t be easy. You can’t blame yourself for everything, that might go wrong and you definitely can’t- and won’t have to- bear the weight of it alone. Be yourself, regardless of the consequences. Remember, that Arthur. Remember what I said. I’m happy to be your servant, till the day I die.”_

He nodded to the Prince one last time, before slipping out to finish his chores.

Arthur was left standing there with hanging mouth.

* * *

Arthur needed a little while to gather his wits, after Merlin closed the door. Merlin didn’t want to leave Camelot. His friend would stay!

His spirits lifted, he skipped towards the door, only to realise, he still had Merlin’s cloak. He paused and glanced at it- it did have the golden, shimmering ornaments he’d seen the first night, the clasp forming a triple moon. He sighed and turned towards Merlin’s room to place it back- he couldn’t be seen with this.

As he set the cloth down, Merlin’s last words came back echoing.

He closed his eyes and gulped. He wasn’t sure he could go back to dealing with things, like _before_ \- before he failed his friends, his family. They’d gotten hurt because he hadn’t been paying attention. How could be a good king, like that?

He’d messed up and Gwen had almost died… he couldn’t even think of that. But… he’d try. He’d try for them. For Gwen, Morgana and Merlin, he’d take on the world, if need be.

He’d failed and he felt like pieces of him were missing. Merlin’s voice haunted him, pleading and full of hurt. But… Merlin had _stayed_.

He’d try making his mistakes right. It would take time, making those mistakes right and going back to the easy game of words, with all three of them. But… he would do it, because they were important to him.

And he would start by asking them to pack and set off to Riverborne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think. :3


	33. Swirling Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more monster hunting...

Morgana’s eyes flashed gold, as she secured her armour, carefully incanting the spell in her mind. It was realy useful, that Merlin had taught her telekinetic spells and some object control. She didn’t need Gwen’s help all the time, to get into her armour- quite the opposite, to her friend’s embarrassment. It was Gwen, who now needed help securing her own, since Arthur insisted she wear armour the same way Morgana herself did.

Merlin had been kind enough to enchant all of their armour/clothes, that they usually wore during these… _excursions_. It provided some extra protection.

Satisfied, she grabbed her green cloack and slipped out of her room. Merlin was probably down by the stables, with their horses ready and waiting. Somehow it was _always_ Merlin, who got ready the fastest. He didn’t have armour, like the rest of them, but he _did_ help Arthur put on his own. Yet, somehow, always Merlin was the first there.

As usual, the patrol didn’t even notice her. It was plain ridiculous- why were they even called guards? Probably even a bunch of children, who were promised sweets, would do better, than their night patrols. She pulled the warm, green fabric of her cloack closer, as the cool night air bit into her skin.

She smiled, when she saw Merlin. He was the first, as usual.

“Ready?” he asked.

She nodded and beamed at him, taking her mare’s reins. “Thanks for knocking some sense into Arthur.”

He shrugged. “I have a feeling the doubt’s not gone… but for now, we have him back.”

She hummed. “That’s all, that matters.”

Their exchange was cut short, as Arthur and Gwen arrived. Morgana smiled at the sight. They truly looked a couple- Warrior King and Queen. They mounted too, pulling up their hoods, to cover their faces.

Arthur kicked Llamrei and they sneaked out, Merlin’s magic hanging around them like mist- actual, visible shimmer of gold-, concealing them from the guards.

* * *

Merlin thought, that he’d gotten used to the surprised looks of people, when they suddenly turned up to help. Mary stared wide-eyed for an entire minute, before snapping out of her stuppor and mounting behind Morgana, to lead the way.

Arthur had said he’d given some excuse to his father, while him and Gwen were quietly preparing supplies, which Uther had believed without a second thought. They weren’t expected to return for a week- give or take a day, if there were delays- which was good, since Riverborne was quite far off, from the city. (Addmittedly, the way Uther knew, they would only leave early in the morning, but that was a minor detail.)

They rode hard and fast, quite the entire day. But Merlin knew it wasn’t something they could do for all the journey.

 _“Say Mary, what you’ve heard of us?”_ he asked, as they settled for the night.

“That you help people, who need it.” she answered quietly, unwilling to attrack the creatures of the wild. Arthur and Gwen had gone off to hunt and get some herbs, while Morgana had gone to get firewood. Merlin had stayed to make camp and start a fire.

“Anything else?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Well, aside from the rumours that there are two sorcerers and one of you is Emrys.”

Merlin laughed a bit. “A witch and a warlock, to be precise and _I’m_ Emrys.”

Shock flashed trough her face. “Oh my forgive me…”

Merlin waved a hand, before she could finish. “Think nothing of it. Now, can I ask you something?”

She nodded. “What is it, M’Lord?”

He hummed. “One, I’m not a lord. Not literally, that is. Two, the way to your village is long and concealing our identity would be quite troublesome. I’ll speak with the others, but they might agree. If they do, we’d ask you not to reveal our true identities to anyone. It would mean all our heads.”

“You’re risking your neck either way, to help me.” she said. “The least I owe you is secrecy. If your companions agree, I promise you, Lord Emrys, I won’t tell a soul, who you are.”

Merlin nodded. “I believe you. Do tell though, are you a sorceress?”

She shook her head. “I am not, but my brother is and his wife is a Druid, whose family had been killed. Not wanting to be caught, she settled. She became our village’s healer. Saved many lives during a plague few years ago. In exchange, well… it became an unspoken rule of ours. We do not reveal her and my brother and they help with their magic, when they can. But they couldn’t, not this time. The monster’s hunts are bad enough that we decided to risk asking the King for help, but…”

“I see…” he was cut off, as Arthur and Gwen came back. Arthur, none too quietly dragging a doe, while Gwen had a handful of herbs.

Merlin immediately reached for the game and grabbed his knife to skin the animal. He was half done, when Morgana returned with more firewood and some berries. “Look! Found some snack for morning.” she said, smiling.

“Good thing.” grinned Gwen.

Once he was done with taking the doe apart, Gwen started to help cooking. The stew was half done, when Arthur spoke, turning to Mary.

“I know Emrys mentioned, why we keep our secret.”

Mary hummed. “It would be foolish not to keep it a secret. One suspected of harbouring sorcerers faces death. Two of you are confirmed magic-users and I don’t think the King likes hearing of…”

“… renegades.” Morgana finished for her. “That’s what we are for him and he’d most likely burn Arien and Caradoc, even if they don’t have magic. It’s enough that I and Emrys do.”

She nodded. “Most likely.”

“It would be easier for us all, if we didn’t have to worry about our secret.” Arthur said slowly. “Can we trust you never to tell anyone, who we are, as long as the King lives?”

Mary nodded, her eyes glinting resolutely. “You have my word, M’Lord. No one will know from me. I’d take it to the grave, if must.”

All four of them shared a look, before Merlin threw back his hood, surprising the woman. “Well, I believe you. Call me Merlin. Only the Druids call me Emrys, most of the time.”

Gwen shrugged and did the same, smiling at the woman. Mary returned the gesture. “I’m Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen.”

Mary then stole a glance at the other two. Arthur and Morgana pulled down their hoods at the same time and the woman needed a moment, to realise, who was sitting across from her. “P-prince Arthur…!” she gasped, scrambling to stand, until the blonde waved.

“No need.” he said. “Tonight we’re here as equals.”

“Now, you can see, why it must remain a secret.” Morgana said.

Mary nodded frantically. “I won’t tell a soul, My Lady.”

Arthur nodded, before stealing a glance to the side. “Merlin, is that stew ready? Goddess, you might be the most powerful warlock, but you’re still the worst servant in the Five Kingdoms!”

Merlin scowled. “Get another manservant then. But you’d most likely ran George trough after three days…” his eyes flashed gold and bowls floated around the pot, and a portion of meat was placed into each.

He grabbed his own, while the other four floated over to the others. “Thank you, Merlin.” Morgana said, as she sat next to Mary.

“You’re welcome.” Arthur and Gwen both muttered their thanks and dug in.

“This is delicious!” Gwen and Morgana squealed at once. Merlin shrugged with a smile.

“Glad you like it. Shall I show the trick later, Gwen?” he grinned.

She grinned. “Yes, please.”

* * *

By the time they were in Riverborne, all of them were dead on their horses, even tough the real work was about to start.

“Have you seen this mosnter?” Arthur asked.

Mary shook her head. “Afraid not, M’Lord. But my brother says he had seen it briefly, as it took one of our children.”

Mary led them to the house. Her brother wasn’t home, but his wife, Bridget was. “Bridget!” Mary called.

The woman immediately opened the door and her eyes immediately landed on Merlin. Arthur wasn’t even surprised by now- Merlin said, the Druids recognised him from his magic alone. “Lord Emrys!” she gasped, immediately kneeling.

Merlin waved. “Stand. Mary said you’ve seen the creature. Can you tell what it is?”

Bridget bit her lower lip, before inviting them in. The door barely closed, as she spoke. “It’s a Kelpie, My Lord and it’s more vicious than I ever thought they could be. Something or someone must’ve disturbed it and now it hunts here.”

Merlin groaned. “Anything but a Kelipe.”

“What’s a Kelpie?” Gwen asked in confusion. It seemed, that was when Bridget noticed them.

“Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Bridget.” she said, dipping her head in greeting.

Merlin shrugged the hood off and Arthur did the same. The woman was a Druid, so she won’t tell a soul, he supposed. Her eyes went wide.

“Lady Léoma, Queen Arien!” Gwen blushed at that, muttering something about not being a Queen. Arthur had to disagree- she’d be one, when he was crowned.

Bridget then turned to him and bowed. “King Caradoc.” Arthur twitched. He wasn’t that king of Prophecy. She and her kin had that one wrong, he was sure of it. (Some legendary _failure_ of a king he was, if even his own family wasn’t safe from the consequences of his actions.)

Instead of saying that dismissal, which probably would have been rude, he corrected her in a quieter tone. “ _Prince_. My father sits the throne yet.”

“What are Kelpies?” Gwen asked, - as if sensing what he was thinking and trying to provide distraction,- looking between Bridget and Merlin.

“Water horses.” Merlin said. “They’re strong magical creatures, who don’t _seek_ humans. They feast on human flesh, but they lure their prey into the water and most of the places, where Kelpies live always have some rumours. Those keep the sensible people away. The fools who still seek out those lakes or prats of a river, get dragged under.”

Arthur winced. Feast on human flesh- that didn’t sound too nicely. He hoped they’d get out of this alive.

“Indeed.” Bridget nodded. “Something has disturbed this one and it keeps taking our people.”

“Where’s this river?” asked Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

Bridget pointed behind her. “Just over the line of trees you’d passed, while riding in. It’s where we take our water from, so the creature has plenty of chances to take us. Some it had even lured away a few and hadn’t just attacked, while near the water. I and my husband had warned them of its magic, but once it takes hold…”

The way she trailed off didn’t exactly calm Arthur’s nerves. But, they’d come to help, so they’d have to try.

“Let’s go and look around.” he said.

* * *

The mist hanging above the river made it quite creepy and it set her nerves on edge. Gripping her sword, Gwen padded quietly trough the soggy bank. There was nothing. It was quiet and cold. That is, until she heared a soft neigh.

She stopped and turned towards the sound. “Hello? Arthur?” no answer.

The neigh came again and a white horse walked out of the mist, its mane and coat dripping with water. It was the most beautiful horse she’d ever seen- and she used to think that Arthur and Morgana’s horses were the most beautiful. But then, she saw it. The massive scratch on the side of its neck.

“Oh, poor soul…” she breathed, carefully approaching it. “That must hurt.”

She stopped though, when the crystal in her neck turned ice cold. Something wasn’t right… The horse huffed and took a few steps towards her. Then, she saw it- the weed in the tail of the horse and fins on the back legs, fish like scales on its neck…

Her eyes widened. The Kelpie!

“Stay away, Kelpie!” she said, taking a step back. The beast’s eyes flashed blue in the moonlight and she saw the sharp teeth akin to a wolf’s.

 _“So you know what I am, little human.”_ it said. The voice sounded in her head- half like a neigh and half like the ticking of water.

She stumbled back, as the mist rolled in, thick and cold. The creature raised a hoof and the water from the river moved, as if alive.

As the water circled closer, the beast approaching, she screamed.

“Leave her _be_!” she heard Morgana’s voice. It cracked like a whip and as she looked up, she saw her mistress’ eyes gold. **“Flēogé!”** (Fly away)

The sword from Morgana’s hand flew towards the Kelpie and it danced back with a neigh, dodging the attack. Gwen took a few more steps back and looked at Morgana.

 **“Awendaþ eft wansæliga nēat!”** (Avert/turn aside/remove back unhappy animal/beast.) the beast danced back again, raising on its two hind legs with a blood-chilling whine.

 _“You survive now, witch!”_ the Kelpie called into their minds. _“You’re powerful and tonight I shall let you leave, but do not return! Do not interrupt my hunting!”_ it warned, as it trotted back into the water.

Gwen stood there, frozen, as Morgana ran to her and hugged her. “Are you alright, Gwen?”

She nodded, a bit shaken. “Yes. _Thank you_ , Morgana. You saved me.”

Morgana smiled as she drew back, but her hand continued to grip her wrist. “Anything for a friend. Let’s go and find the boys.”

Gwen could only nod. Even as they hurried away, she couldn’t help, but glance back. She saw the sinister flash of blue, as the Kelpie’s eyes vanished beyond the mist.

* * *

Morgana huffed, as they sat around the fire in Bridget’s house at dawn. Gwen had told the boys how she’d come across the Kelipe and Arthur seemed most relived, that she was alright. Morgana herself was scarlet in the face- Merlin had been showering her with praises, for driving off the Kelpie.

“It’s nothing, really.” she muttered.

“No, no. Kelpies are powerful and you’ve forced it to leave.” Merlin insisted, his voice quiet. “Well done.”

She smiled and leaned closer. “Well, I do have the most powerful warlock, as my teacher.”

Merlin chuckled. “May be true, but you’re a fast learner, so its easy to teach you.”

“Nonetheless,” Morgana said. She could feel Merlin’s breath ticking her and it made her skin turn even redder. “thank you for everything.” she leaned in to close the tiny gap and kissed him on the lips.

She saw his beautiful blue eyes go comically wide, before relaxing and gently kissing her back. “Ewl, that’s _disgusting_!” Arthur said. Morgana jerked away from Merlin, so fast, that she felt her back crack a bit. She looked at Arthur. His face was full of mortification. “Go, get a room! he said, gesturing widely towards the door.

Gwen laughed. “But Arthur, they’re _in_ _love_! It’s sweet."

Arthur mock shivered. “Still, not where I can see!”

Morgana threw her brother a mock glare, before standing up gracefully, gliding towards the door. “I’ll go, help Bridget.” she said, winking at Merlin, who blushed.

As the door closed behind her, she heard Arthur’s threatening voice. “If you hurt my sister, Merlin, gods help me you’re dead and I don’t care who the Druids think you are!”

Morgana snickered. It was cute and hilarious all at once, that Arthur was trying to protect her from _Merlin_. (Merlin, who probably would even shy away from their marriage bed,- if they ever got married- and if she wanted children, she’d probably have to corner him.)

* * *

Merlin squirmed into his bedroll with a smile on his face. Goddess, Morgana had _kissed_ him! Did… did this mean she felt the same? With a happy sigh, he put his head down and his eyes drifted closed. Tomorrow, they’d go looking for the Kelpie and if they were lucky, they could even make it back to Camelot without any delays.

_When he opened his eyes the tides of Avalon soaked his feet and Sophia stood a few feet away, a smile on her face. “So, you’ve finally found the other half of your soul, Emrys.” she greeted._

_Merlin jutted his chin out. “Have you brought me here to mock me, Sophia?”_

_“No, so it’s not necessary of you to be so hostile, My Lord.” she shook her head, droplets of water flying from her long, golden hair. “I’m here to bring you a message from the Goddess.”_

_Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What message?”_

_The Lady of the Lake gestured behind him. Merlin turned and just a few feet away, he saw a massive cave, eerie light coming out of it. “She sends you to the birthplace of Magic. She wants you to enter the Crystal Cave. There, knowledge awaits you.”_

_He turned away, looking back at the former Sidhe. “Am I to go right away?”_

_“No. She said you may choose when to leave your King’s side. But she cautioned, to go before the new moon casts shadows into the night. Shall you not enter the cave before new moon, the choice she offers you, will be lost and your destiny shall turn to darker path.”_

_Merlin bit his lower lip and nodded. “I understand. I shall be there, before it’s time. But how shall I find my way there? I know not, where the cave is.”_

_“You shan’t go alone, for no High Priest travels on their own.” she said._

_Merlin saw the movement on his right. He shifted and saw the warriors, mounted on beautiful horses. Each of them had weapons on their person, their faces hidden by hoods. Their entire clothing- even the armour- was black like the night, the only colour being the red rowan tree on their breastplates._

_The Bloodguard. One of them moved and Merlin was met with a familiar pair of eyes._

_“We shall lead you to the cave, My Lord.” Alator said. “Beware not to be late. Call for us, a day before you leave Camelot’s gates.”_

_Merlin nodded. “I shall do so.”_

_The light from the Crystal Cave turned brighter and Merlin was forced to shut his eyes._

Merlin gasped and bolted upright. (Sophia really should stop invading his dreams.) The sun was just rising over the horizon. He rubbed his face and threw down his covers. No point on going back to sleep now. He’d have to wake the others soon anyway.

As he stumbled to his feet and rolled up the bedroll, he wondered what the Crystal Cave might have in store for him.

* * *

They were out in the woods, searching for the Kelpie. Arthur had been throwing him looks since last night and Merlin was getting irritated.

“ _What,_ Arthur?” he snapped. “Are you going to throw me in the stocks for kissing her?”

Arthur tilted his head to the side, before shaking it. “No, of course not. It would be… hypocrisy, since I’m with Gwen.” his voice was quiet and light. Then, his eyes glinted and the look in them sent a shiver down his spine. “But if you _hurt_ her Merlin- in _any way_ -, the gods help me so, I’ll make your life miserable, so that you’d wish we’ve never met. Am I clear?”

Melrin swallowed hard, before nodding slowly. “Crystal, Sire.”

There was a noise and both froze. Arthur signalled for him to go around and they’d be circling whatever it was. Merlin wasn’t happy about that. The Kelpie might attack Arthur and… he shook his head.

 _“I’m not leaving you alone.”_ he said.

Arthur glared. _“I can take care of myself. This is just to make sure it won’t escape.”_

Merlin frowned, but huffed and went the way Arthur insisted. Goddess knew, if he denied the blonde what he wanted, he’d grow even grumpier and would doubt himself even more. That was something he basolutely _didn’t_ need. He nodded and crept away, careful not to alert the creature of his presence.

He was only halfway to the point, where Arthur pointed, when he heard the shout. He froze, eyes going wide. _Arthur_.

The Prince didn’t have Excalibur anymore, so he was now essentially defenceless against anything magical. Merlin bolted from his spot and as he broke trough the underbush, he saw, as the Kelpie reared up, baring its teeth to strike.

His eyes blazed gold, pulling a shield over Arthur.

“Leave him _alone_!” Merlin growled, his magic blasting forth. The Kelpie was sent flying into a rock, its tail touching the water.

The beast shook its body, before standing up again. _“I told you not to disturb me, mortals! You’ve done enough damage!”_

“We haven’t done anything!” Merlin snapped, hurrying to stand beside Arthur, helping the blonde to his feet. “You hunt the people of this village!”

 _“I haven’t done anything!”_ it neighed in disbelief, hoof plowing the ground agressively. _“Some punny mortal poisons the river with their magic and now, when I come, seeking the one who ruined my home, you dare blame me!”_

Merlin froze. “Poisoned the water?” he asked unsure. “How exactly?”

The horse huffed. _“The magic harms my body. My own home threatens to kill me!”_

The Kelpie turned then and showed them the massive gash on its side- the one Gwen said she’d seen. Merlin’s eyes turned gold and the glamour fell away.

The Kelpie wasn’t beautiful. Quite the opposite, actually. It was frightening now, that the glamour was off.

It had the skeleton of a horse, it’s mane and tail made of dark weed, its body seemingly made of mist and water, barely concealing the skeleton, it’s eyes shining with blue light, like two chips of ice. Only the fins seemed to be actual flesh on it- a greenish hue, like the weed. And Melrin saw it- where the gash was, when the glamour was up, the bones were broken, the mist a purplish black colour, shifting restlessly as if it was _boiling_.

 _“One of the **whelps** ”_ the Kelpie spat, _“poisoned the water with their magic! I can only get rid of it, if the whelp is dead! Maybe then I can survive!”_

“Let me help you.” Merlin siad placatingly. “I think, I can remove the magic from the water and I can heal you. In exchange, I ask you to leave the village alone.”

 _“And how can you promise, that the whelp won’t poison the water again? I’m not the only Kelpie, who swims in these waters, Emrys.”_ it hissed. _“My kin might have been harmed as well!”_

Merlin pinched his nose. Of course a Kelpie would know, who he was.

“I can help, if you let me.” he said. “But if you won’t I will be forced to kill you.” he warned, crossing his arms.

 _“Then you’d be a kinslayer, **warlock**.”_ it huffed darkly. _“You are a creature of magic, as well, as I am, after all.”_

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “ _Would I be?_ I wish to keep the balance set by the Goddess and you’ve been the one, who’d broken it, by killing countless _innocents_. After all, you hadn’t killed the one, who cast it, otherwise the magic would be gone. You killed innocents and that is against the balance.” he took a step towards the horse, but it didn’t move. “Will you let me help or will I be forced to kill you?” he asked, magic swirling around him.

The Kelpie eyed him for a moment, before lowering its head. _“Come. I shan’t bite.”_

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and moved towards the horse. Arthur grabbed his arm and gave him a worried look. His grip was almost painful. “Careful, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled and gently wriggled his wrist out of Arthur’s gloved hand. “I will be.”

He stopped next to the Kelpie and allowed his magic to touch the beast, removing the harmful magic. He saw the dark patch fade and as he allowed his eyes to turn blue again, the glamour was back in place. The scar on the glamoured skin faded as well.

“Here you go.” Merlin said, letting his hand drop. “Now, I’ll remove the curse from the water and you can leave in peace.”

He waved at Arthur to follow and Merlin hurried over to the water. He crouched down and allowed the water to cover his hands, before whispering the spell. **“Ic i āfare se unbletsung ond áfeorme se byrue.”** (I remove/depart the curse and clean/purify the stream/running water.)

The stream turned luminescent for a second, before it faded. The Kelpie approached tentatively before happily jumping into it. It neighed and turned to him. _“Thank you, Emrys. I shan’t forget your good deed. Be sure tough, to tell the whelp not to dabble with magic not meant for them.”_

He nodded. “I will.”

* * *

They mounted their horses with smiles on their faces, the hoods hiding their faces well. Merlin was glad- as it turned out, the boy didn’t want any harm, he just only wished to practice some spells, since his father had taught him magic and magic was his only connection to the now dead man. In the end, he’d left some notes in the boy’s book and told him to come to the city, once Arthur was crowned and look for him.

The villagers cheered and waved, happy, that the beast was gone. (They’d even been given some food for their journey, no matter how much they protested against it.)

Now, Merlin kicked his mare into a trot and they headed for Camelot, as the cheering quieted behind them.

One more successful quest and they’d be back in the city in time, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: In some versions of the Arthur legends, Morgaine/Morgana is the student and/or lover of Merlin. (Some others say she had several lovers such as Lancelot and Merlin, while married to King Urien Rheged.)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. They always make me happy and happiness means inspiration for the next chapter. Thank you :3


	34. The Castle of Fyrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions and some trouble...

Gwen paused by the door, looking at the still burning candles. “Should I realy leave them burning?”

Morgana nodded. “Yes, yes. Merlin will be here soon, to teach me some more.”

The handmaiden chuckled. “Alright, then. Just don’t forget to rest, you two. We have a day tomorrow too. I shall be here at the usual time.”

“Alright. Rest well, Gwen.”

“You as well, My Lady.” and with those parting words, she closed the door. The castle was quiet, most servants had retired by now. She absently wondered, if Merlin was still working.

 _“Merlin? Are you still with Arthur?”_ she called, as she padded down the steps, towards her house.

_“I just left him. Grabbing something to eat before going to Morgana. You?”_

“ _Just in the yard. See you tomorrow. Good night.”_ she called, barely stifling a yawn. She was still tired from their little quest to Riverborne. (Not that she minded going. The people were in need.)

 _“Night Gwen. Be careful on the way home.”_ he said.

She smiled to herself. Protecting Arthur had rubbed off on his general personality and he was protective with literally everyone. Some knights, like Lamorak, found that funny, but she knew it was because no one knew, who and what Merlin really was. The knights teased him a lot, but it was Merlin, who was the most qualified to protect Arthur, if it was ever needed.

She entered her house with a tired sigh- ever since her father had died it was so lonely. She wished her brother was here. But… she hadn’t seen Elyan in years.

She froze, when she saw the man standing there, smirking at her. She reached for the closet possible weapon- a poker- and attacked the man, but then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She tried trashing and getting free, but the man behind her, muffled her screams with a cloth. She briefly registered the sharp smell, before passing out.

A figure watched from the shadows of the nearby house, as the bandits threw Gwen over the horse and carried her away.

* * *

Merlin walked trough Arthur’s chamber and threw the massive curtains open. “Rise and shine!”

Arthur groaned in protest. “Can’t you think of anything new to say?”

Merlin stopped and blinked at the blonde. “What? Oh I’m sorry. How about: shake a leg? Up and at ‘em? Let’s have you lazy daisy...? No, you don’t like any of them, do you? Okay, er...I’m just gonna go before, before you decide to do something which...”

Merlin saw as Arthur grabbed the goblet from the nightstand and threw it at him. His eyes flickered gold briefly, freezing the object midair. Arthur scowled at him.

Merlin grinned. He loved, that Arthur knew about his magic, since he could freeze anything thrown at him openly, which irritated the Prince.

A few minutes later, Arthur was done and heading for the coucil chambers, to have breakfast with the King. Merlin wasn’t happy about that, but he’d have to survive. Arthur couldn’t be seen avoiding his father, after all.

Arthur entered, greeting his father and sat down. Merlin moved about to help the other servants serve the food, carefully manouvering to stay out of Uther’s sight. If Arthur noticed, he didn’t comment on it.

“The building works in the lower town have been delayed. I want you to ensure it doesn’t happen again.” Uther said out of the blue.

“I’ll see to it.” Arthur said.

They were done serving and Merlin was just grabbing the wine pitcher, when Morgana entered, her eyes glimmering with worry. Uther looked up.

“Good morning, Morgana.” Morgana sat down and Merlin moved to pour her drink.

She placed her hand over the cup and shook her head. “No thank you.”

 _“Something’s wrong?”_ Merlin asked, just as Uther did the same.

“Anything the matter?” he raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Gwen. She didn’t turn up for work this morning.” she said, her tone laced with worry. Merlin’s heart skipped a beat.

Arthur’s brows furrowed. “That’s not like her.”

Morgana nodded. “I know, it’s strange. I hope nothing’s wrong.” she grabbed her fork.

“You needn’t worry, Morgana. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her.” Uther said.

All three of them twitched. _“For him, everyone but me are expendable and replacable.”_ Arthur scoffed mentally. _“Wait… he’d disinherited me for a **troll** , so maybe I’m just like the others.”_

Merlin bit his lip, as he saw the momentary darkness flash trough Morgana’s generally loving eyes. Apperently, Arthur noticed it too, if his placating words were anything to go by.

“I’m sure she’ll turn up soon enough.”

Morgana’s lips pressed into a thin line, as she nodded. “I’m sure.”

After that, any chance of conversation died, as both Morgana and Arthur were worried for Gwen. Merlin himself found it near impossible to stay still and do his duty, instead of running out and checking around for Gwen.

He was immensely greatful, when the breakfast was over and Arthur strode out of the chambers. Merlin had to jog to keep up with his long, hurried strides.

“Go to Gwen’s house, find out what’s wrong.” at those words, the warlock immediately turned away. “And Merlin, as quick as you can.”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

* * *

Merlin hurried trough the busy streets of Camelot, heart hammering. He hoped Gwen was alright and only some illness had forced her to stay in bed. He stopped in front of her door and found it ajar. He bit his lip in worry. Gwen would never leave the door open like that, right?

He tentatively stepped in. “Gwen!” he called, stretching his magic out, looking for the traces of her gem.

He looked around noting was out of place… his eyes stopped on the poker and the piece of cloth laying on the floor. He picked it up and studied it. Taking a sniff he frowned. Someone had used this to knock her out. He closed his eyes and tried tracking her gem again. It was useless.

She’d been kidnapped.

Jumping up, Merlin bolted from the house, already trying to grab at Morgana and Arthur’s consciousness, to warn them.

* * *

Gwen blinked to clear her vision and found herself in some sort of shaded room.

“Guinevere. I trust you had a pleasant journey.”

Gwen blinked, eyes narrowing. What was Cenred doing here? “Why have you brought me to this place?”

He smiled and it sent shivers down her spine. “I have a guest. I thought you might like to meet him.”

A pair of guards led in a man, whom she thought never to see again. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Elyan!” she called in shock.

His dark eyes brightened, as he moved to meet her. “Gwen!” he was, of course, held back. The men behind her held her back too. She almost frowned.

“Brother and sister reunited. It warms the heart.” Cenred spoke. Gwen could tell it was meant to be mocking, but she bit her lip and stayed quiet.

Elyan’s confused gaze turned to the King of Essetir. “What do you want from us?”

Cenred waved a hand. “All in good time.” he made another gesture and the men left. The doors of the throne room closed with a loud, echoing bang, leaving her alone with only Elyan.

“Why are we here, Elyan? What’ve you done?” she demanded.

Elyan’s eyes flashed uncertainly for a brief second, before he shook his head. “I didn’t do anything, I promise. I swear. I was at my forge and they just came for me. I tried to resist, but they drugged me. There was nothing I could do. What would a man like Cenred want with us?”

“I wish I knew.” she breathed.

But, somewhere deep in her heart, she knew. Cenred probably wanted Arthur, like when his army attacked Camelot, while Uther had been ill. If Morgause was with him- which was also likely, since it had been reported, that they had alied- then the blonde Priestess wanted Morgana for herself and wanted Arthur dead.

She knew what they wanted- or at the very least, had a few ideas,- but Elyan wouldn’t have to know. He wouldn’t have to know about this mess, which they’d landed in, probably out of her and her friends’ fault.

She was glad to see Elyan, but she wished she could have avoided involving her brother. She closed her eyes and focused on her crystal.

_“Merlin! Merlin can you hear me? Please help, but tell Arthur to stay home! Cenred wants him and Morgana!”_

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers, with the cloth grasped in his hand. The Prince noticed it almost immediately and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that?” he asked.

Merlin glanced down at it. “I found it in Gwen’s house.”

“It’s a scrap of cloth.” the blonde deadpanned.

Merlin huffed. “I know.”

“She’s a seamstress. How could that possibly be important?”

“Smell it.” he said, holding out towards Arthur.

Arthur frowned. “No thanks.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “Just _smell_ it.”

Arthur huffed and took the cloth and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell. Merlin’s eyes went wide.

“What are you…?” as Arthur passed out, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and pulled the chair over to catch his fall. Merlin sighed and placed his hand on Arthur’s forehead, pushing some magic in, to cleanse the effect.

The Pendragon groaned, as he woke, glancing warily at the cloth. “What is that?”

Merlin moved the cloth a bit, causing Arthur to frown. “It’s a compound of hogswart and phylarian.”

“You could knock a man out with that.” he said, glaring at the cloth, as if it could kill him any moment. If the situation wasn’t so serious, with Gwen gone, Merlin would have found Arthur’s expression ridiculous.

“Yes. Yes you could. Or a woman.” he muttered. As their eyes locked, a silent understanding passed between them.

* * *

Gwen glared at Cenred, as he entered the throne room once more. The man didn’t seem intimidated at all- for once, she wished she had magic, like Merlin and Morgana. At least then, she could try getting out of this mess.

“Where have you taken Elyan?” she demanded.

Cenred stopped and looked at her. “He’s safe. For now.”

Her stomach knotted tightly. Somehow she didn’t exactly believe him. “How do I know that?”

Cenred waved a hand, as he sat down on the throne. “We can talk about your brother later. I want to talk about you, and what you can do for me.”

This didn’t sound good. She raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a calm demeanour. Morgana had taught her how to hide her emotions and thoughts, in front of nobles. “What could I possibly do for you?”

Cenred’s eyes glimmered. “You can bring me Arthur Pendragon.”

So he wanted Arthur. No surprise… not after that immortal army attack two months ago. She wanted to tell him to fuck off and not even dream about touching Arthur, useless he wanted to turn into a pile of ash- she was sure Merlin _could_ manage turning him into a pile of ash,- but she didn’t. She said, that any other sensible person would have, in her situation.

“I’m just a servant, I have no influence with the Prince.”

Cenred looked at him for a long moment, before he laughed, the sharp, cruel sound bouncing around the empty room. “I think we both know that’s not true.”

Her heart skipped a beat at that mocking comment. _’How can Cenred know, what I feel for Arthur? Is someone inside Camelot working for him?’_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she said, forcing herself to stay calm. They’d managed to fool Uther before, she’d lied to a King before. Cenred was no different, than Uther. (If anything, he was possibly worse, but she’d ponder on that, when she wasn’t in danger.)

“Enough! You will bring him here. I don’t care how you do it, all I care is that it is done. You have a week.”

She glared defiantly, her fingers twitching. (Morgana’s personality was rubbing off on her more in these past months, than it had ever before.) She wished, she had her sword…

“And if I do not?” she asked coldly, trying to sound commanding, trying to keep in mind, that if what Merlin and the Druids had said, she’d one day be Queen and she’d refuse to be a meek, quiet woman, who only bore her husband’s children. If she was ever crowned, she’d help Arthur rule.

Surprise seemed to flash trough the foreign King’s eyes, before he grinned, probably all too happy to say his next words.

“Then I’ll let you watch while I tear your brother’s heart out.”

* * *

Arthur leaned against the bedpost, as Morgana paced the length of her chambers anxiously.(With Gwen gone, she hadn’t allowed anyone in, so her chambers were a bigger mess, than his were, during a tournoment.) Merlin was chewing his bottom lip. All of them were beyond reason with worry and only Gaius’ words kept them from asking Merlin to ready their horses with a snap of his fingers, before they rode out to look for Gwen.

“Why would Cenred take her?” Merlin asked. He switched from chewing his lip to tapping his fingers on the windowsill.

Morgana stopped and looked at Merlin. “Could Cenred know, who she is? I mean, the Prophecy…”

Arthur frowned and shook his head. “Cenred’s not a supersticious man. He doesn’t believe in such things. For him, that Prophecy is just childrens’ bedstory.” (Arthur himself wondered, how much _truth_ that Prophecy held. Well, it definitely had Merlin’s insanely powerful magic on spot, but _how_ could _he_ unite Albion?)

“No, he’s not.” Merlin whispered, drawing their attention. “But if he knows, that you two are in love and that she’s important to Morgana as well, that’s an entirely _different_ perspective.”

Confusion and uncertainty flashed in Morgana’s green eyes. “But… how would he know?”

Arthur had to agree with that question. Cenred- a foreign king and unofficial enemy,- had no way of knowing such _sensitive_ information.

Merlin’s eyes darkened. “Do you remember the wounded sentry found, before the attack of his army? And how the sentry mysteriously died, when Gauis said he was recovering?”

Arthur hummed. “He was stabbed with a dagger belonging to the Bloodguard. That’s what Gaius said.” (Now, that it was brought up, Arthur out of childish curiosity, wanted to ask Merlin, if he had his own Bloodguard, but it was not the time. Maybe after Gwen was safely home.)

Merlin nodded. “Morgause’s Bloodguard, most likely. Morgause hadn’t been sighted, only when the army arrived. She was riding with Cenred. They’re allies. If a spy of Morgause’s told Cenred…”

“That could explain everything.” Morgana said, biting her lip. Arthur noticed, that slowly, Merlin and Morgana were picking op each other’s nervous habits. (She kept biting her lips more and Merlin paced the room more often, than before, when agitated.)

“But…” he said, glancing out the window, his worry for Gwen growing even more, “it doesn’t tell us where she’s been taken.”

“I’ll try tracking her again, later today.” Merlin promised, as he stood up. Arthur prayed to the Goddess it would work, before Gwen was hurt.

* * *

Merlin sighed, as he dragged his feet troguh the wet grass in the cool night. Morgana and Arthur had already retired, but he’d promised to try and track Gwen, so he was out here, his cloack heavy on his shoulders.

He sighed and closed his eyes, whispering the spell, as he focused on Gwen. **“** **Āte** **ō mec t** **ó se** **ānforl** **æt** **Þ sáwol.** **Āl** **īefe mec t** **ó t** **æċan sé f** **ærelde.”** (Lead me to the lost soul. Allow/permit (west saxon) me to guide/show the way/journey.)

He really hoped this would work. He’d never tried finding anyone with magic, much less in such a way. His eyes flashed gold and he saw it. A small tendril of magic, rapidly sneaking into the forest. He hurried after it, praying that Gwen wasn’t hurt.

By the time he found Gwen, obviously shaken, stumbling towards the city, he was sure he’d woken half the forest. But he didn’t particularly care. “Gwen!” he called, as he broke into a run.

“Merlin!” she gasped, as tears streamed down her face. She hugged him and he returned the gesture, relived, that she was alright, no outward sign of harm anywhere. “I’m glad to see you.”

“So I am. What happened?”

She hiccupped. “Nothing.”

Merlin sighed. “Bad lie. We know something happened… now, however, you need rest. Can I put you to sleep? I’ll stay over tonight and tomorrow, you can tell us, what happened.”

She looked up, her eyes full of uncertainty, before she nodded. “Okay.”

Merlin smiled a little, as he held Gwen close, to catch her even before she fell. “Good night, Gwen. I promise, you’ll be safe.” she nodded. The trust in her eyes was all the reassurance he needed, before letting his magic out. He hugged her again, as he whispered the spell. **“Swefne.”** (Sleep)

Her head was heavy on his shoulder a moment later, her body still. With a sigh, he gently laid her on the forest floor, before muttering the levitation spell, to take her back to her house. Tomorrow, they’ll have a long discussion.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen sat by her table in her house, as Merlin gave her a steaming cup of tea. She smiled greatfully, before taking a sip. Merlin sat beside her- he’d told Morgana and Arthur what happened, so George will be helping Arthur this morning. He wasn’t in a hurry.

“What I don’t understand is how they knew.” she whispered at last.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. He had a good idea, what she meant but… he had to be sure. “About?”

She gave him a long, meaningful look. Ah, so Cenred knew, that they were in a relationship- or at the very least, that they had feelings for each other.

“Arthur’s feelings for you. It’s common knowledge Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cenred could’ve taken anyone.”

“Do you really believe that?” she asked.

Frankly? No, Merlin didn’t believe it. Cenred knew about her and Arthur somehow. He’d have to find that spy and soon, before Camelot fell.

“All I know is you’re back home safe with your friends. You don’t have to face this alone.” he said.

She had to remember, that the four of them were family in all, but blood- well, minus Morgana and Arthur, because they _were_ actual siblings. (Who cared, that they were half-siblings and Morgana, apparently, illegitimate? That didn’t change the sibling bond the two Pendragons had.)

“Yes I do, Merlin. This is my problem. I can’t involve Arthur. I won’t.” she said with a steely tone.

“Arthur’s already involved.” he deadpanned.

Gwen shook her head. “Not if I don’t tell him about it.”

“ _Gwen_. If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn’t you want him to come to you?”

Goddess, sometimes it was so hard trying to be the voice of reason for all of them! (First with Morgana, when she took the Crystal of Neahtid. Then Arthur, after the Excalibur mess and now even Gwen…)

“You know I would.” she said at last.

* * *

Arthur sat quietly for a moment, after Gwen finished telling them all, that had happened, from when she was kidnapped, until her release with the ultimatum.

“The Castle of Fyrien, I’m sure of it.” he said. The location and the amount of time it had taken Gwen to get back, as well as the direction…

“Never even heard of it.” Merlin muttered.

Arthur wasn’t surprised. The place had been out of use for ages now. “Fyrien was a merchant. He built a castle on the Seas of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned.”

“So it’s ruined now?” piped up Morgana, as she hugged Gwen in reassurance. (Arthur absently wondered, when the four of them had become so tightly knit, never leaving out anyone, when it was something important.)

He shook his head towards his sister. “Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it’s the perfect hideout.”

Merlin forwned in worry. “Doesn’t sound like an easy place to get into.”

For once, Arthur shared his warlock brother’s worry. But he’d go to the end of the world for Gwen, so they’d get her brother out of there. “It isn’t. It will be well defended.”

Gwen looked at her feet, her voice quiet. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve brought this to you.”

Arthur twitched. Of course she should have, even without Merlin around! They were friends, family. (Plus, she was one of his subjects and he’d help her, just the way they helped those villagers.)

“You did the right thing. Your brother will come to no harm, I promise.”

She looked up, her eyes shining- with worry or unshed tears, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps both? “How can you be so sure?”

“Because we’re going to rescue him.” he said simply. It was, after all, the right thing to do. Not to mention, that theoretically, since Gwen was a citizen of Camelot- and Tom had been as well,- Elyan was also a citizen. A citizen in need.

“What do you mean ’we’?” Merlin asked, as if he didn’t already know.

Arthur rolled his eyes and made a sweeping gesture. “The four of us.”

Morgana gave him a look. “Cenred wants you dead. Probably that’s why he’s doing this.”

Arthur leaned back in his seat. “Sister, Cenred’s wanted Camelot’s throne for as long as I can remember.”

Merlin huffed, crossing his arms. “Then we’ll be walking into a trap.”

“Not necessarily.”

* * *

Kara slipped out into the woods, unnoticed as ever, hood hiding her face.The city’s defences were beyond ridiculous.

“Is everything in place?” her mistress asked.

She nodded, shrugging down the cowl. “Arthur’s taken the bait.”

Morgause raised an eyebrow. “So he means to rescue her brother?”

“Just as we thought. There is nothing he would not do for her.” she said.

The Priestess smiled, satisfied. “Excellent. And he comes alone, I take it?”

Kara shook her head. “Uther would never sanction an army for such a task. He rides with just Gwen, Merlin and your sister, My Lady.”

“Perfect. He is as good as ours.”

She shifted uncertainly. “And once he is dead?”

“Then, Morgana’s parentage will be revealed and she’ll be made heir. We place her under a spell and then she’ll be ours to control.”

* * *

Arthur walked into the council chambers, where his father was sitting by the table, doing paperwork. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to steady his breathing. _“Morgana, if this doesn’t work, you’ll pay!”_

He could see her scowl even trough the mental link. _“Of course it will work. Now play your part!”_

“Father.” he called to get his attention.

He didn’t look up from the stack of papers he was studying. “Hmm? What’s it?”

“It’s, er...it’s slightly awkward.” he said slowly. He hoped, that he was good enough actor, at least half of Morgana’s skill, otherwise they’d have to sneak out, which would be very bad.

That got his attention. He looked up from the papers with a raised eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I was drawn into a wager...” he trailed off a little for more effect, “and I lost.”

“Arthur, you know how I disapprove of gambling.” he said, his eyes darkening. Of course his father would disapprove. He did nothing else these days, no matter if it was about him or Morgana.

“I know. I’m sorry...”

Irritation flashed trough his face, before it settled into resignation. “How much do we owe?”

“Two silk dresses.” he stated.

His father blinked in surprise. Arthur was sure this had come entirely unexpected. “Excuse me?”

“Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway.” he amended quickly.

His father raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “What kind of wager was this, exactly?”

“It was Morgana’s idea.” he said. Which, in fact, was true. This entire farce about the wager _was_ Morgana’s idea. So he supposed, that he wasn’t lying. But, as Merlin had said, the best lies were the ones, that had a grain of truth in them.

His father remained silent for a heartbeat, before laughing, obviously amused. “I should have guessed. Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana.”

“I know.” he huffed a little. “The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot. So, I’m going to have to leave the city for a couple days.”

His father leaned back in his chair. “I’d get going if I were you. Don’t want to keep her waiting. She’ll have your guts.”

“Thank you, Father.”

He turned away as quickly as he could, to hide the triumphant grin. _“He said yes! We can go!”_

 _“Well done, Arthur!”_ Merlin praised and the blonde could hear the laughter in his tone.

 _“Thank you, Arthur.”_ Gwen breathed, relived.

* * *

Gwen looked around the forest, as they trailed towards the Castle of Fyrien. The place sent shivers down her spine, much like the river with the Kelpie, a while back.

Arthur caught her gaze, probably noticing her uneasiness. “I used to be afraid of these woods.”

“I find that hard to belielve.” she murmured. Arthur was courage personified, it was near impossible for him to be afraid of well… anything.

“My father would bring me here when I was a boy, and it seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end.”

“I don’t think I’d ever get used to it. “ she muttered.

“You don’t have to. You’ve got me.” Arthur said and her heart fluttered. They smiled at each other, but then she shifted and caught Merlin’s gaze. He was grinning at her widely. She blushed, but thankfully, her darker complexion hid it well.

“What I mean is, in the event of an attack we’ll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?” Arthur said, looking towards his sister.

Morgana grinned, obviously amused. “Of course.”

“And Gwen, you’ll look after Merlin, won’t you?” Arthur asked.

Gwen giggled- trust Arthur to mock the most powerful being alive. Morgana coughed to hide her laughter, but by Merlin’s look, it wasn’t working.

“You’re forgetting _prat_ , who needs protection _every day of the week_.” the warlock shot back.

Arthur looked like as if Merlin had just slapped him with a dead fish. Gwen exchanged a look with Morgana and they burst into laughter.

A few hours later, they stopped to make camp. Morgana and Merlin wandered off into the woods, while she remained in the camp with Arthur. It was a nice chance to be just… the two of them. (Probably that’s why Melrin and Morgana went. To be alone, like she was with Arthur.)

She was busying herself with menial tasks, as Arthur sat by the now lit fire, watching quietly.

“Sit for a moment. You’re wearing me out just watching you. “

She didn’t stop, as she answered. “It’s good to keep busy. Stops me thinking too much.”

“‘Cause you’re worried about Elyan.” he said. She noted how it wasn’t a question. He could see it on her, it seemed.

She paused and looked at him for a long moment, before sitting down, just as he asked. “I’m always worried about Elyan. He’s just one of those people, never settled down, never thinks about the future, just follows his heart wherever it leads him.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” Gwen blinked at him. His voice almost sounded…wistful?

“Well, it wouldn’t be, except he always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” she grumped. She loved her brother really, but he was a trouble magnet, just like Arthur. For a moment, she absently wondered which of them was worse in that regard.

“Well, I don’t think it’s his fault this time.” he said.

She shook her head. No. But even if it was, I’d still be there for him. It’s what you do when you love someone, isn’t it? ...If anything happens to you, I won’t forgive myself.”

“Don’t worry. It won’t.” he said confidently.

Somehow, basked in the fire’s warmness, seeing the steel in his eyes and knowing her friends’ talent with magic, she could truly believe him. They’d be alright and she’d have Elyan back too.

She smiled and they leaned in for a kiss. He was gentle, his hand finding hers. Someone cleared their throat behind them and they broke apart, red in the face.

Morgana and Merlin stood there, firewood in their arms, an wolfish grins on their faces. “Next time, you don’t get to comment on where, when and how many times I kiss Merlin, _dear brother_.”

Arthur choked and Gwen turned even redder.

* * *

They were just finishing dinner, as Arthur drew a hurried plan of the castle they would infiltrate, with a twig.

“Cenred’s chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we’ve reached the gates. So, we can’t go that way.”

Morgana frowned, as she looked at the hasty plan. “Surely, there’s another way?”

Arthur smiled. “There is. When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle.”

Merlin tilted his head to the side. “A labyrinth?”

Morgana found herself smiling. The tilt, the tone and the expression together were near irresistibly cute. How could Merlin be cute _and_ handsome- those deep blue eyes and the sharp cheekbones- all at once? Was that even humanly possible?

Her brother glanced at Merlin, as he explained. “Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot’s levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing.”

“And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels.” Morgana said, forcing herself out of her Merlin-centric daydreams.

“He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred.”

Morgana smiled. She hoped Morgause had nothing to track their movements with.

Unnoticed to either of them, a raven sat on the nearest tree and for a moment, its eyes flashed gold.

* * *

Cenred eyed the Priestess from the throne. He was a bit skeptical, but so far, Morgause’s magic hadn’t failed them… but somehow, Arthur was annoyingly lucky to have survived so far.

“Are you sure they’ll be using the tunnels?” he asked.

Morgause nodded. “The bird I’ve enchanted and sent to find them, had allowed me to see and hear everything, that happened in their camp. I’ve seen where the entrance is.”

Cenred’s lips slowly pulled into a grin. Soon, Arthur Pendragon would be gone and Camelot will be theirs. “Then Arthur’s fate is sealed.”

“If you do your job properly.” she said cuttingly.

Cenred gave her a deadpan look. “Don’t worry about me.”

She scoffed. “I don’t, believe me.”

“And I thought you cared.”

“I care only that Morgana takes her _rightful_ place upon the throne of Camelot.”

 _’In short, so that you can control her and get rid of Uther as well and bring back magic.’_ Cenred thought. He wasn’t as much of a fool, as Morgause thought him to be. She was dangerous, that he could tell, but for now, he could benefit from this alliance, even if risky.

“I share that desire, Morgause.” he said. And he did. With the Pendragons gone… he’d gain all their riches and power, after all.

“Of course you do. After all, you stand to gain much from Arthur’s death.”

“I don’t deny it. But I am rich and powerful already. I do this only to please you.” he said, leaning closer to her.

She smiled sharply and stepped closer. “Is that so? Then please me.”

Oh gods, the things he did for power!

* * *

Merlin bit his lower lip, as Arthur led them trough the rocky shoreline, towards the secret entrance. Something told him, that this wasn’t right. He had a feeling they were walking into a trap.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t try to sneak into the castle itself? It might be easier.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, the tunnels are a better bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed.”

Merlin frowned. The knot in his stomach wouldn’t leave. They really should have chosen another path. “What if it’s a trap? What if Cenred knows about the tunnels?”

Arthur gave him a serious look. “I’m willing to bet my life he doesn’t.”

Somehow, that didn’t reassure him all that much, considering how many times he had to save Arthur from dying. (And _Arthur_ dared saying he had no self-preservation.)

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the entrance. Arthur nodded towards it. “Here we are. Stay close.”

As they crept trough the tunnels, Merlin was unlucky enough to run into some thick cobwebs. Urg, disgusting! “Blech, agh!” he groaned, as he flailed around for a moment.

“Stop worrying about your hair, Merlin.” Arthur muttered under his breath.

“Very funny.” he muttered, eyes flashing gold. With a soft murmur of incantation, the cobwebs were gone.

“It’s a good sign. Means that no one’s been down here.”

Arthur was leading the way, with Gwen between the blonde and himself. Morgana was behind him. Merlin glanced back at her. She flashed a quick smile and tilted her chin, to show he should look ahead. He turned back.

As Gwen separated another thick wall of cobwebs- Goddess, it was so disgusting!- a skeleton popped out and she screamed. Even Morgana jumbled behind him, tough Merlin hastily reached for her with his magic, to steady her. Arthur grabbed a torch and Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, lighting it.

The Prince nodded in thanks, as he held out the light, revealing many other skeletons lining the tunel. “Caerleon’s last stand.” he muttered. For a second, Merlin saw the uneasiness in him too. “Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving.”

They barely took a few steps ahead, when they stopped, as they heard footsteps approaching. “Quiet. Quick, this way.” he whispered, taking a turn.

They crept down the second tunel, but they heard footsteps from that direction as well. Arthur cursed softly under his breath, tough Merlin couldn’t exactly make out the words. Not that it mattered.

“We’re trapped.” Morgana whispered, her voice wavering.

Merlin’s insides twisted. Something was fishy here. “How did they know we were here?”

They all drew their swords and took defensive stances. “It was probably my scream. I’m sorry.” Gwen apologised.

Yet, something told him, there was more to this, than a scream. They fought, but the tunnel was narrow and Cenred’s men were too many. Neither him, nor Morgana could risk using magic, lest they got hurt in the process or Arthur and Gwen got caught in the crossfire.

The men grabbed Gwen and disarmed her. Merlin knew their resistance stopped there.

* * *

Morgana struggled-without any success-, as the soldiers led them into the throne room, where Cenred was obviously waiting. His eyes glimmered gleefully.

“Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought some friends with you. Oh, the Lady Morgana, no less.”

He leaned close and Morgana glared, her magic raging beneath her skin. “Don’t so much as breathe on me, you _pig_.”

Cenred drew back, an amused grin flashing trough his face. “Well, the more the merrier, I say.”

“I’m the one you want, Cenred. Let them go.” Arthur said.

Morgana froze. What was he doing? _“Stop being the self-sacrificing, chivalrous fool, Arthur, we’re in this together!”_ she snapped heatedly, in the privacy of their minds.

“You’re right, that would only be fair. But fair’s for fools. Take them away!” Cenred waved at the guards and they were dragged away.

“I won’t let you harm them! They’re innocent!” Arthur bellowed.

Morgana almost snapped at her brother. Didn’t he know when to keep quiet? And to think he kept calling Merlin an idiot… Sigh, why were her and Gwen blessed with good-looking, idiotic, self-sacrifical fools?

“Innocent?” Cenred scoffed, “No friend of Camelot is innocent!”

As they were dragged away, she could only pray to the Goddess, that Merlin had a way out of here, because she didn’t trust Arthur at the moment. If only her idiotic brother had listened to Merlin´s warning…

* * *

Gwen sighed, as she leaned against the cold, damp wall of the cell across from Elyan. He was chained, just like her. She hoped Merlin and Morgana could get them out of this mess…

“You shouldn’t’ve come back for me, Gwen. What were you thinking?” he said, giving her a disapproving look.

“You’re probably right. You’d think I’d’ve learnt by now.” she sighed, “I only hope Arthur can think of something.”

Elyan blinked and looked at her confused. “Arthur?”

She smiled a bit, her spirits lifted even by the mention of him. “Prince Arthur. I came with him.”

“Prince Arthur of Camelot?” he asked in disbelief.

She nodded. “Yes, Elyan, Prince Arthur of Camelot.”

“Why would he want to help you?” he asked, half curious, half suspicious.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Why shouldn’t he?”

For a moment, he seemed uncertain. “Er, because he’s a prince and you’re a servant.”

She shrugged with a smile. “He doesn’t care about that sort of thing. He’s...you know...chivalrous.”

“Right. So he’s like that with all the maids in Camelot?”

“ _No_. Yes. I mean...” she groaned. Gods, this was so embarrassing! The words however, was the knowing smile on Elyan’s face. She sighed in defeat.

“It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere.”

She pouted and curled into herself more. _“Merlin get us out of here and save me from this embarrassment!”_ she demanded.

 _“What embarrassment?”_ Morgana and Arthur asked at once.

 _“Nothing!”_ she shot back, maybe too quickly. She was so glad neither of the Pendragons could see her now.

Merlin laughed into her mind. _“We’re almost there, Gwen. Promise.”_

She bit her lip and looked out the cell door. “We won’t get out of here, Gwen.” Elyan muttered, as if he knew, she was thinking of their freedom.

She looked back. “We will.”

“Gwen, are you okay?” came Merlin’s voice. Him, Arthur and Morgana were in front of the cell door. Elyan’s eyes went wide.

“How did you get out?” he asked.

Merlin grinned. “A little magic.” at those words, his eyes blazed gold, and both of their chains fell away and even the cell door opened.

She grinned widely at him, as she jumped up and grabbed Elyan. “I’m starting to really appreciate your skills, Merlin.”

“Ah, thank you, M’Lady Arien.” he bowed mockingly and she rolled her eyes.

“No time for theatrics, no matter how amusing.” Arthur muttered. “Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

They weren’t even out of the castle grounds, when the alarm was raised, signalling their escape. Of course the escape just couldn’t be smooth. They didn’t even have to grab their horses. They just ran into the forest, in the general direction of Camelot.

But the problem was, that Cenred’s men were on horseback and therefore much faster. And they were outnumbered too…

Merlin and Morgana had magic, yes, but he hated relying on them, whenever a sotuation got too risky. When had he started depending so much on his best friend’s and sister’s magical skills? Cursing under his breath, he drew his sword and Gwen did the same, as well as Morgana.

Merlin drew his own and threw it over to Elyan, who, nodded in thanks.

Cenred’s men smirked at them and charged, but they were halted by a shimmering wall. Arthur glanced behind them and saw six riders break trough the trees, drawing their weapons. All their eyes were gold under the black hoods.

“Move back!” Merlin barked, voice laced with authority, -like so long ago, when he gave a piece of his mind to Kilgharrah-, pushing them away, as the six unknown men all but cut down Cenred’s soldiers, with both steel and magic. Tough Arthur could see a flash here, a gesture there, too.

Merlin was helping them.

After several minutes of near headless chaos, the soldiers were dead and only the six riders remained. Arthur was stiff, as the six encircled them.

They wore completely black garbs and armour, with only a red tree on their chests. Merlin moved elelgantly towards the first rider, who seemed to have been their leader. Arthur opened his mouth to hiss at Merlin, that he shouldn’t be a fool, but the words died in his troath.

“Thank you for your help, Alator.” Merlin said.

The leader’s hood fell back to reveal a stern face and bald head. He bowed to Merlin. “It seems we came in time, My Lord.”

Merlin nodded. “Indeed you did.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, as the pieces klicked into place. He’d seen that sigil before. The red rowan tree- the sign of the Old Religion. Arthur’s gaze slipped over the riders. They’d used both magic and steel to win this fight. Were… were they Merlin’s Bloodguards?

“M-Merlin?” Gwen called a bit uncertainly.

Merlin shifted his gaze away from the leader- Alator. The name was vaguely familiar… “Yes, Gwen?”

“Who are they?” she asked, glancing at the group uneasily.

“Allies and friends.” Merlin said.

“Lord Emrys.” Alator called. “We should head for the Cave. I believe the Lady had warned you…”

Merlin nodded. “Indded, she had. I’m afraid, we’ve lost our horses to Cenred, so if you don’t mind, I’d be riding with you.”

Alator nodded and offered a hand. Merlin sat behind him. “Arthur…”

“I know, who they are.” he nodded. Merlin raised an eyebrow. Arthur rolled his eyes. “Gaius told me about them.”

Merlin chuckled. “Of course, he did.”

“Can we really trust them?” he asked. Better safe, than sorry. He _was_ a Pendragon and they _were_ magic-users.

Merlin looked deadly serious. “Yes.” he turned to the other five riders. “I’ll have to visit the Crystal Cave. While I’m away, I would appreciate, if you blended in with Camelot and made sure that King Caradoc, as well as the ladies, are safe. I shall be back in a few days.”

“Of course, Lord Emrys.” they bowed their heads.

Merlin nodded to them and Alator kicked his horse into movement and rode away. Arthur sighed and put his sword away.

“Uh, Arthur?” Morgana asked. “You seem to know, who they are?” she nodded her head to the riders.

Arthur shrugged. “Heard of them from Gaius is all. And I trust Merlin.” he turned to look at the closest rider. “Could you please take us back to Camelot?”

The Bloodguard only hesitated for a second, before offering a hand. “With pleasure, King Caradoc.”

For once, Arthur didn’t even dare thinking, that he wasn’t that king of prophecy. The fact, that these warriors believed he _was_ , was the only reason they were here, instead of going with Merlin. He settled behind the man, as the others also mounted up, if a bit hesitantly.

“How far is the cave is, where Emrys is going?” he asked, mindful to use the Druid name. It was probably best he acknowledged Merlin, as a magic-user. Gods knew what these men thought of him…

“He shall be back by your side in a week, mayhap less, King Caradoc.” the man said, before kicking his horse into movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, could I get away with the other Bloodguard being some random OC, or should I try finding them identities within the series, like with Alator? Tell me what you think. Thank you...
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos :3


	35. The Crystal Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is power, but it's the heaviest of all, more so, when the future of an entire realm rests on one's shoulders...

The ride to the cave was a strenghtenous one. Merlin had never been a good rider, farm boy from Ealdor and all- there weren’t many horses in such a tiny village,- but he liked to think, that his arrival in Camelot had rememdied that and he rode better, than any other peasant.

Still, he felt relived, when Alator stopped the horse and announced, that they had arrived. Merlin could see the entrance of the Cave, just like in his dream.

“I’m afraid, My Lord,” Alator said, glancing towards the cave, “I cannot go further. You must go alone. However, I will wait for you here and shall assist you in returning to Camelot, if needed.”

Merlin smiled and nodded. “That would be greatly appreciated. Goddess knows what’s waiting inside.” he sighed.

He nodded to Alator again and walked to the entrance, only hesitating slightly. The closer he got, the stronger the urge to enter was. Something was drawing him in. _Emrys_. He could feel tendrils of magic reaching out. The place was calling to him.

“Come Emrys, I have been waiting for you.” came a voice.

Merlin froze and slowly turned towards it. By the far side of the cave, just barely out in the daylight, he found an old man, with short, gray hair, bread covering his weathered face, his blue eyes full of wisdom.

“Who are you?” he asked warily. He felt no malice from the man, but it rarely bode well, if someone knew his _other_ name and they weren’t Druid. This man was not of the free folk, that he could tell.

“My name is Taliesin.” he said. “Come, let me show you what you must see.”

Merlin hesitated for a second, but then, he recalled, that the Goddess had wanted him to come. Which meant, he would not get harmed- the Goddess wouldn’t harm one of their own, even he knew that.

“What is this place?” he asked, looking at Taliesin.

“This is where magic began, where your very essence had come into being, Emrys. It is the Crystal Cave.”

He stepped into the cave and Taliesin walked next to him. Wherever he looked, he saw flashes of scenes in the shimmering crytals.

Morgana, sitting on the throne of Camelot, as Queen. First, as a young woman, than in moments, she grew older, wathered by responsibility. He could tell, that the old, hunched man next to her was him. He was that old man, next to her.

Another crytal showed Arthur, in peasant clothes, with Gwen and four laughing children. An old, smiling Ygraine sat in front of the house, making sure the children didn’t bother Arthur and Gwen, as they worked.

“What is it you see?” the Seer asked.

Merlin shook his head. “Images. Flashes.”

“Look into them, Emrys.” Taliesin encouraged. “Look into the crystals and much will be revealed.”

Merlin frowned. “Even I know, that mortals, who do not have the Sight, are not meant to know things of the future. Possible at this point in time, or not.” he turned away. “Take me out of here.”

“You are no _mere_ mortal, Emrys. You are Magic. Son of the Earth, Sea and Sky.” Taliesin said. “Look into the crystals and much will be revealed. The future is hidden to all, but a very few. You are one such person.”

Merlin took a deep breath and he could feel the magic around him singing. He was _home_ , it felt more of a home, than even the Emain Ablach.

He opened his eyes and looked into the brightest crystal of all.

He saw, as Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone. As he was crowned King. The way he crowned Morgana Princess and Gwen, his Queen. Then, he saw Mordred glaring hatefully at Arthur, as the pyre burned. He couldn’t hear, but he saw, as the Druid’s lips moved in a vow of vegeance. He saw the bloody sky. Fire and ash raining upon the battlefield, Mordred and Arthur facing off against each other. The warlock-knight’s sword piercing Arthur. The Pendragon bleeding, dying and with him, Albion falling to ruin and the world into darkness…

Merlin screamed.

* * *

Arthur was glad to find, that the passage, that led into Kilgharrah’s old cave, was easily accessible even to horses. This way they could sneak about unnoticed and claim they had made it back late, henceforth no announcement.

Everyone froze tough, when they heard voices. The man he’d ridden with- he really should ask for names,- drew his sword and aglined himself to cover him slightly. To think these warriors were protecting him- protecting them- on Merlin’s orders, was still a foreign thought, despite having known about his manservant’s status among the magical community.

“This way, hurry!” a voice hissed.

Arthur’s hand twitched for his sword, and the Bloodguard pressed his elbow into him more, forcing him to take a step back. They would not let either of them fight. _’Damn you and your overprotectiveness, Merlin!’_ he thought heatedly.

Firelight filled the cave and Arthur saw it- two of his knights and the wayward drunk, who refused to become a knight, as long as his father was alive. With a woman and her child, if the way the boy was held, was any clue.

“Kay, Leon, Gwaine?” he asked, stepping to the side, careful to remain behind the Bloodguard. The man would try to get him back into cover. “What are you going?”

They all looked up and his knights’ eyes went wide as they saw him, but then flickered uncetainly at the Bloodguard. Then, Leon stepped to the side, gesturing at the pair. “Your father caught them for magic. Judging by it, the kid’s born with it and…”

Arthur hummed. “Trying to get them out before they burn?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Yes.” Kay said without hesitation. Arthur saw the fear in the mother’s eyes. “And you? Who are…?”

Arthur shrugged. “We rescused Gwen and her brother, Elyan from Cenred. Undercover of course. Merlin has some magical business to deal with, so he left and asked these five to escort us back.”

Gwained eyed the Bloodguard next to him. “Just asked? Randomly?”

Arhtur shrugged. “You know, Lord of magic and whatnot. They’re his guards.”

“Since when does Merlin have his own _guards_?” Leon asked, eyes wide.

Arthur laughed. “Since he killed a High Priestess, when I was bitten by the Questing Beast. He just never thought it relevant to share. Even Gaius didn’t know, until recently.”

Kay groaned and rubbed his temples. “This is a bit too much for me. I thought Merlin was a peasant from Cenred’s kingdom?”

Arhtur shook his head negatively. “His father was mine’s First Advisor, until the Purge, so he’s technically a Lord, like you or Leon. Huntih is a commoner, tough. But you know, all that magic and Prophecy and whatnot, so he’s a Lord of the magical community too.”

Kay eyed him strangely. “You’re awfully calm about this, Sire.”

He shrugged. “I had months to get used to the fact, that my manserwant and best friend is the most poerful warlock. Getting used to the fact he’s a Lord, was nothing, compared to the magic.” he glanced behind him and then at the duo, his knights tried sneaking out. “Now, lead them out of here, will you? I need some sleep.”

The woman’s eyes went wide, no doubt, having realised who he was. “Y-you’re letting us go?” she whispered.

Arthur hummed. “Good woman, as I said, my manservant happens to be a warlock, my father unsuspecting of the fact. Said warlock’s Bloodguard-“ he gestured at the men in black, “have just saved our lives and made sure we get back safely. I think, I can let you go. I’d definitely sleep better, if that pyre wasn’t lit. Do be careful next time, tough. Besides, I’m not supposed to be here. Therefore, I hadn’t seen anything. I cannot report, what I have not seen.”

The woman bowed deeply, muttering thank-yous and praises, as Leon and Kay steered her and the child towards the forest, from where they’d come.

Gwaine was the only one, who stayed, still holding a torch. The drunk’s brown eyes searched his gaze for a long moment. “You know, Merlin was right.” he said at last, as he turned, to lead the way back inside.

Arthur hummed. “Sometimes he is, sometimes he isn’t.”

Gwaine glanced back. “This time he was. You’re a good man. Different from the rest I’ve met.”

“I’ll take that as a praise, I suppose.” he muttered. Maybe, just _maybe_ Merlin was right? He could be that King the Druids claimed him to be?

_Courage you are, indeed. But no warrior, king or other, walks their path alone. (…)_

He shook his head to chase away the memory. But something deep in his heart told him to cherish it and remember it forever. He glanced behind him, where Morgana was already coversing with Gwen and Elyan. Ahead, Gwaine was leading them back to safety. Leon and Kay were just outside, helping innocents, following the example he’d set a while ago. Merlin was also out there, soon to come back, to be by his side, as he’d always been. Where Arthur knew the warlock belonged.

He wasn’t alone.

Perhaps one day, perhaps soon, he could make amends with Merlin for the broken faith. The broken faith in himself, for Merlin had never once stopped believing, that he could fulfill the Prophecy. _’No.’_ he thought. _’Not me. Us. Together. Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and me and maybe… maybe Leon, Kay and Gwaine would help building that just kingdom too…’_

For them, for the ones who believed in him and the just land he could bring, he would try. For them, he would _believe_.

* * *

Merlin was near histerical, when he saw the crystal’s image shift. It was almost the same, yet much different.

Arhtur pulling the sword free. He saw Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Kay and a few other men, as they sat around a round table, all of them Arthur’s most trusted. Gwen was his Queen. Morgana, a Princess. He was named Arthur’s First Advisor and he saw himself and Morgana married. Camelot burned, there was a shadow looming over the beautiful white walls… but there was hope. Arthur clutched Exalibur, his eyes resolute. Merlin saw himself, surrounded by hundreds of magic-users. Mordred kneeling in front of him, as Alator draped the black cloack of the Bloodguard over the Druid. Mordred riding with them- with Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and the Knights- to defend Albion…

Merlin clutched his head and stumbled backwards, closing his eyes. He needed a few seconds, to control his breathing.

“Taliesin…” he groaned out, looking up. The man was nowhere to be seen.

He looked around, but he only saw the golden white shimmer of the crystals. “Taliesin?” he called again. The man didn’t answer.

“The Seer is gone, child. His task is complete.” a melodious, echoing voice said. Merlin shifted, his eyes searching the cave.

“What task?” he asked.

“To lead you to us, child.” the voice said. For a moment there was brightness and then Merlin found himself facing three woman.

He could feel the ancient power from the women- something told him, deep in his soul, that he’d met them before, but he couldn’t tell where or when. He took a step back.

“You need not be afraid Emrys.” they said, with three different voices, yet as one. “We wish you no harm.”

“Who are you?” he asked.

“We are the Earth, Sea and Sky. Life, Death and Rebirth. We are the Tripple Goddess.”

His eyes went wide, his knees going weak. The Tripple Goddess, the Mother of All. He forced himself to focus and scrambled to kneel. “My Lady.”

“You have defied us, Emrys.” the Goddess said and Merlin winced. “You defied us, defied the Prophecy, when you helped the Witch and revealed yourself to the Chosen King, before it was time. What do you plead?”

Merlin bit his lip. “I was told to make my own decisions. To follow my heart. That is what I’ve done, why give me the foreknowledge of those happenings, if it’s not within my power to change them?”

“Indeed, it is true. However, you’ve placed the future of this realm into peril.” the Goddess said. “The crystals had shown you the two paths, where your destiny may lead you. One is the golden future, where this world flourishes under our blessings, ruled by Courage, Grace, Justice and Magic. Where no hate treathens the life of the King. The other is of the original path, which foretold Caradoc’s fall at the plains of Camlann. The world, where Camelot would crumble, the Old Religion forgotten and Magic fading into nothing.”

“We want magic to come back.” he said. “Why take his life, then?”

“The world would have survived, to wait for Caradoc’s return, when needed. Camelot woud have crumbled, eventually, but Caradoc would have risen. Now, _now_ , if you fail magic will die with you, child. Beware, for it will die with you.”

Merlin shook his head. “I refuse to believe you’d let a world fade like that!” he said heatedly.

“Balance must be kept, Emrys. If you fail, this world will fade, but Avalon may remain in existence. If you succeed, the Golden Age may come and even after you are gone, the worlds will exist in harmony. The fate of this world rests upon your shoulders.”

She started fading, leaving the Cave. Merlin’s eyes snapped up. “How I’m supposed to stop that? Stop everything from falling apart?!” he demanded.

“Not even you can demand things from us, Emrys,” the Goddess warned, “but if you must know… this will be a trial between heart and mind. For all of you.”

With that, she was gone.

Merlin groaned, as he slid against the back of the cave. “Not a step closer from stopping Camlann…” he muttered.

A minute later, he scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards the entrance, supporting himself against the wall of the cave. By the time he made it out, he was completely exhausted, so he fell to the ground unceremoniously.

He blinked, his world shifting. “My Lord?” the voice of Alator sounded distant, even tough Merlin was sure the Catha was right there, supporting him.

“Never…” he groaned, “…coming…. again.”

“You will need rest.” Alator said and helped him walk- or more like carried him- towards the camp he’d most likely set up in the woods.

Merlin wanted to tell him, that Camelot could very well be in danger, but even before the thought formed completely, darkness claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter, than intended, but I am happy anyway.  
> Please leave comments and kudos :)  
> Thank you ~


	36. The Drawing of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots are afoot and darkness gathers over Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the title, this has nothing to do with S5 E11. It just seemed to fit, due to bad omens and all...

_The throne room of Camelot was dark and ruined, the once bright colours faded, everything tattered and torn, the wooden structure around them burning, yet by some miracle, still holding strong. Was this some hell on earth, she wondered, struggling against her bonds- for she was bound, she could feel it, even if not see it._

_Uther lay dead and motionless to the side, while her brother was bound, beaten, kneeling in front of the throne, that was rightfully his, yet was occupied by another._

_“He’d never brought her justice. He betrays my sweet sister for the whench Vivianne and then he kills her.” the false king hissed at Arthur. “And you, you whelp, even help the ones, who murdered her! You’re even worse, than Uther.”_

_“We’re family.” Arthur pleaded, “Do not do this. Let me go and I may grant you pardon, for killing my father. Do not be a kinslayer.”_

_The false king laughed mockingly. “You? Granting pardon? Sooner would the sky turn red, than I would kneel for you, ill-born. Now, you know, with him dead and you bound, the throne can be mine. You shall watch your precious warlock burn first, then your filthy wench of a sister and then I’ll make you watch, as I ruin what you’ve built.”_

_“You can’t do this!” Arthur growled._

_The other scoffed. “I already did. Tomorrow, your so-called Emrys burns and when he is gone, magic will be gone. Then I will kill you too and get rid of all you filthy Pendragons, slowly and painfully. The ones, who took my siblings, will pay with their blood.”_

_The man moved from the throne and kicked Arthur in the ribs, causing him to fall with a groan._

_“And your death shall be the sweetest of all, Arthur dear.”_

_A bird of prey cried above, its feathers were long, sharp and white like the freshly fallen snow in the north, with eyes as black as death itself. It dived for Arthur, talons streched out- dripping with the poison called treason- to tear the blonde’s heart out, while the man laughed in twisted delight…_

Morgana bolted upright in bed, bathed in sweat.

“ARTHUR!” she screamed, magic lashing out for the first time in a very, very long while. It shattered the vase and broke the window.

Minutes later, a guard was there, looking worried and panicked all the same, seeing the destruction. “My Lady?”

“Arthur.” she choked out helplessly, staggering out of her bed, away from the window, not quite registering another presence. The man slipped away, sprinting towards the Prince’s chambers.

* * *

Arthur had a perfectly restful night- despite his worry for Merlin- until he was rudely woken up. His eyes flew open and he found the Bloodguard- _Cale_ , if he remembered correctly- standing above him.

(The look on Gaius’ face, when he found out, that Melrin’s Bloodguards had escorted them back was priceless. It turned even better, when Arthur told the aged physician, that he managed to get the man, who followed him everywhere, to give his name, after swearing not to reveal it.) Apperently, the Bloodguards identities were a secret, their names and faces only known to the ones they served. Alator, as a Catcha and as the leader, was apperently, the exception of that rule.

“King Caradoc.” Cale called. “Lady Léoma has called for you. If I am correct, there’s a man on his way to warn you.”

Arthur didn’t even have the chance to ask the warrior priest how he knew that, when there was a sharp knock on his door. Arthur waved a hand at the Bloodguard to hide, before turning to the door.

“What is it?” he demanded, voice sleepy and irrate all the same.

The door opened to reveal a guard. “Forgive me, Sire. There seems to have been an attack on the Lady Morgana. She’s hysteric and demands to see you.”

Arthur frowned. Was it an actual attack or another violent nightmare-vison? “I’m on my way.” he said, waving at the man.

The guard closed the door and Arthur stumbled out of his bed, hastily pulling a tunic over his head. Knowing that Cale would be following- and that another Bloodguard had struck with Morgana,- he didn’t bother to grab his sword. He made sure, that his telepathy crystal was hidden, before leaving his chambers, letting it fall closed, to give enough time for his _shadow_ to slip out.

He strode over to Morgana’s chambers. Sadly, it seemed to have caused a scene, as both Gaius and his father were there, in front of his sister’s closed door, listening to the sobs and wails.

“We can’t even go in.” his father said. “She’s in hysterics.”

Arthur pressed his lips into a thin line, discreetly glancing towards the shadows. _“Cale, is your brother-in-arms inside with her?”_

_“Yes, Sire. He hadn’t been spotted, but due to her state, he dared neither leave her, nor approach her.”_

“I was told she called for me.” he said, looking at his father. “Maybe I should try to go in?”

“Be careful, Sire. If she’s in a panic, even your presence might worsen her condition.” Gaius warned.

Arthur nodded, as he slipped to the door. “I’ll be careful.”

He opened the door and his eyes went wide. Her room was a complete disaster- ever since Merlin had started teaching her, no such thing has happened. She’d been completely fine, her visions controlled by the bracelet Merlin had gifted her. (He’d have to tell Merlin to redo the enchantment on it, once the warlock was back.)

She was curled up by the foot of her bed, tears streaming down her face, her hair like a bird’s nest, face gaunt and her eyes shining with fear, as if haunted by a monster he couldn’t see.

“Morgana.” he called gently. There was no reaction. “Morgana.” he tried again. She sobbed more, but didn’t look up.

Arthur took another caotious step towards her. _“Léoma. Sister.”_

That got her attention. She looked up eyes wide. He took another careful step toward her, crouching down and extending a hand. “Morgana.”

“Arthur… you… are you alright?” she hicupped.

“Yes, I am.” he said, gently coaxing her to come closer and hugging her. “I’m fine. I’m safe. So you are.” he whispered into her ear. “We’re all safe. Merlin may be gone for now, but you know, that we’re safe. He didn’t leave us. I’m safe. You’re safe. We’re home.” he said quietly.

She sobbed, clutching the front of his shirt tightly. Arthur held her gently, stroking her hair. “I don’t want him to hurt you. He’ll hurt you. He’ll take Camelot from us.” she whispered, frightened. “Merlin would be hurt, too. Burned. Camelot in ruins.”

The words sent shivers down his spine. 

Over these months- or was it more, than a year now?-, he’d learnt enough about magic from both Merlin and Gaius to know, that words, such as this, from Morgana, were words of dreams. Visions of the future. _Camelot in ruins_. His grip around her tightened.

“No sister.” he said. “No one will take Camelot from us. We won’t let it. This is _our_ home.”

It was as much a promise to Morgana, as much a promise to himself. No one would take Camelot from him or harm his people in the process. He would not allow it.

“Do you know, who might try harming us?” he asked, as gently as he could.

“A Lord.” she said. “He has a white bird of prey, talons dripping poison.”

The words weren’t reassuring at all. _’Goddess be good, where are you Merlin? We need you and as soon, as possible!’_

* * *

Morgana wished, she knew where had it gone so _horribly_ wrong.

Of course, they should have expected something, sooner, rather than later, after Uther’s continued failure in capturing Morgause and with the other sorcerers’ continued, mysterious escape. But, still, this was unexpected. From what she knew, Agravaine du Bois blamed Uther for his sister’s death, as much, as he blamed magic and by extension, Arthur himself. She would have never thought, that she’d see Agravaine in Camelot while Uther was alive.

Yet, here he was, sitting at Uther’s table, dining with him, while herself and Arthur tried making themselves look invisible. The least involved they were in the current conversation topic, the better she would feel.

However, remaining quiet didn’t mean she wasn’t paying attention. Quite the opposite. It seemed, that Uther had called Agravaine to flush out more sorcerers and to try capturing the four ’renegades’. Why was Uther so bothered by them?

(They were doing what he should, helping by all means, yet he wanted them hanged. Seriously, this man made no sense. Was he even sane?)

Actually… he may not be. She knew well, that his scenes had been caused by a Mandrake Root, but Merlin had said, the enchantment might have lasting effects, no matter what he did. Was Uther’s fixation with Morgause and the ’renegades’ that lasting effect?

Maybe she was getting a bit paranoid, but after that dream last night, she was reluctant to trust any new people. (Agravaine may be Arthur’s uncle, but he was new and unknown.) She couldn’t help, but wonder, who had some plot afoot, to get rid of either her brother, or Uther. (Or in the worst of cases, both of them at once.)

She couldn’t help, but send a quick prayer of thanks to the Goddess, once the meal was over and she could flee from the room.

She’ll keep an eye on Agravaine.

* * *

Agravaine hummed, closing his chamber door, already wondering how he could get rid of them all. Uther would pay for the pain he’d caused. But first he’d make him feel the pain of losing one he truly loved. He did seem way too fond of that thrice-damned ward of his.

He’d been too fond of Gorlois when the man had been alive and it seemed, he still was, if raising Gorlois’ whelp, was any indication.

But, soon she’d be gone and so will Arthur. (A disastrous hunting trip wasn’t so hard to stage, after all and Arthur was a bit too fond of hunting, just like his father.)

He walked over to the drawer and grabbed a tiny wooden box. Smiling, he propped it open and took out the fine bracelet he’d managed to purchase. Thick silver band with wings craved into it and an orange stone in the middle.

The Lady Morgana had the perfect gift for her birthday.

* * *

Merlin bolted upright, with wide eyes, breath coming in short gasps.

“Be careful, My Lord.” Alator warned, as he gently guided him to lay down again. “You’re exhausted.”

“Something’s going to happen.” he groaned out, as he recalled the dark images the crystal had shown. He looked at Alator. “I must get back to Camelot. They’re in danger.”

“The rest of your Bloodguard are there, Lord Emrys.” Alator stated. “They shall be kept safe. An hour of delay will not harm either parties. You need to sleep a little.”

Merlin pressed his lips together. Something in his gut told him, that something was coming. Something bad and dangerous. But he did feel a bit dizzy, so maybe the Catha was right and he should rest. He sighed and shifted in the bedroll.

“We can’t be delayed more, than absolutely necessary. You’re underestimating Arthur’s ability to be a living, breathing trouble-magnet. Wake me in an hour.”

Amusement flashed trough the stoic visage of the older Priest, before he nodded. “As you wish. We shall ride for Camelot in an hour.”

Merlin breathed out and closed his eyes again. Soon, he’d be back with Arthur, where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALE is a Gaelic male name, meaning "to be faithful"  
> A bit short, but it was kinda like foreshadowing for the next few chapters... 
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think ;3


	37. The Eye of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot is getting ready for celebrations, that soon end in a disaster.

Arthur woke later, than usual, but after the mess of a night he had with Morgana hysteric, he was glad to have slept at all. He dressed quickly, not waiting for George to turn up- _sigh_ , he was so used to Merlin being around, that the sudden silence was rather disconcerting.

The door opened and his temporary manservant walked in, eyes wide. “Forgive me Sire, for being la…”

“You’re not late at all.” he said dismissively. “I merely could not sleep.”

“Sire, the King asked for your help in organising the castle for the next few days of celebrations.”

Arthur blinked, brows drawn together, thinking. “Celebrations?”

George nodded. “For the Lady Morgana’s birthday.”

Of course! How could he have forgotten Morgana’s birthday? Wait… he’d _forgotten_ Morgana’s birthday!

“Gods help me!” he hissed in panic, bolting from his seat. He had to find some gift for Morgana, before the feast or he’d end up dead sooner, than he could say ’sorry’.

* * *

Morgana smiled, smoothering down her deep red dress. Today was her birthday and she wanted to be beautiful. Red was her silent tribute to Arthur and House Pendragon, for she was one of them, as well. Uther will never be her father- not as long, as he hunted her kin- but Arthur will forever be in her heart. The only true sibling she had.

“Happy birthday, Morgana.” Gwen called, as she pulled out a tiny box.

Morgana’s eyes went wide. “Oh, Gwen you didn’t need to…”

“But I wanted to. _We_ wanted to- its from me and Elyan.” she said, offering the tiny box. “I hope you’ll like it.”

She smiled and took it from her. Inside she found a beautiful pendant. A rose made of silver with a red gem in the middle.

Rose, like the sigil of her mother’s family and red, like the Pendragons’. Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled. “Thank you, Gwen. This is beautiful.”

“Elyan made the rose. It was my idea and he made it. Gaius gave the gem. He said Merlin had been practicing magic and he managed to turn the pebble into a ruby. He said Merlin surely wouldn’t mind, if he knew what I needed it for.”

She beamed, hugging Gwen tightly. “It’s beautiful. Thank you and tell Elyan this is the finest work I’ve ever seen. Tell him my thanks are for him, too.”

Gwen grinned. “I will.”

Morgana took the pendant and offered it to Gwen with a grin. “Could you please help? I’d ike to look stunning today.”

Gwen laughed. “Of course you want to.”

Once they were sure she was in her best shape, they headed for the council room, where they would be having breakfast. She wasn’t happy about it, but she couldn’t decline. It would be rude, more so, since today was her birthday. (Times like this, she envied Gwen. At least, Gwen could avoid places she didn’t want to be, without any scandal at court.)

“Good morning, Sire, Lord Agrivine.” she greeted, as she swept into the room, her dress flowing behind her. The ’new material’ acqueired from their last excursion (meaning the one, where they went to rescue Elyan and Gwen and were _supposedly_ after a merchant caravan), shone elegantly.

Both men looked up and smiled at her, tough she could see, that only Uther’s was genuine. (Wasn’t that surprising to say?)

“Good morning, Morgana.” Uther greeted. “You look stunning today. Befitting one, who’s being celebrated.”

She smiled, as she sat down. “Thank you.”

Arthur arrived a few minutes late, earning himself a disapproving glare from his father, but he didn’t seem to care. He muttered his greetings, before they all started eating.

The morning meal was only for family, but with Agrivine there, she couldn’t enjoy it at all. Not when she wondered, what he might try to do, to harm Camelot or Arthur. The dream was too vivid in her mind yet, to be forgotten.

“Are you feeling well, Mogana?” Uther asked, “Do you think you’re up for the celebrations?”

She swallowed her bite and nodded. “Yes. I’m terribly sorry for waking you last night, My Lord.”

“Do Gaius’ potions not help?”

No. Gaius’ potions had nothing to do with this. “They do.” she said, “He made a new one a week ago. It works better, than even the previous one. However, last night, in my excitement for today’s celebrations, I’ve forgotten to take it.” she muttered.

Uther nodded in understanding. It was almost frightening, how easily they could decieve him every turn. “Do be careful next time. Such nights are not good for either of us.”

She nodded with a small frown. “Indeed, they aren’t.”

She saw something flash in Agriviane’s eyes. Oh, the snake… something just told her not to trust him. “Lord Agrivine?”

He smiled and presented a small box. “I’m aware, that the celebrations are only tonight, however, you’d honour me, if you wore this small gift at the feast.” he said, sliding the box closer.

Curiously and caotiously at the same time, she reached for it and opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. She took it out to have a better look. Thick silver band engraved with wings and… was that a head? The engraving resembled… a phoenix. It was like someone had engraved Lonrach onto the bracelet. In the middle of the craving, was a big, round orange gem, that reminded her of burning coals.

“Beautiful.” she said, flashing a hesitant smile at the Lord. “I shall wear it with great pleasure, My Lord.” with a simple, elegant move, she slid it onto her left hand.

As the metal touched her skin, a shiver went down her spine, but she ignored it, unaware of its true importance.

* * *

Merlin could barely hold back his horse from galopping into the city. He didn’t want to cause a scene. He dismounted in the courtyard, passed the mare to a shocked stable hand, to be taken care of- luckily said stable hand owed him a favour,- and hurried into the castle with a bag of herbs in hand. Thank the Goddess Alator had been kind enough to help gather them, while he dozed off again, to regain his strenght.

Nothing seemed to be out of place,- save for the unusual amount of activity _everywhere_ \- so he calmed down a bit. He sensed the presence of his Bloodguard, scattered all around the citadel, no doubt keeping an eye on Morgana, Gwen and Arthur at once. He breathed out, heart calming a little- they were all safe.

He took the stairs by two, stumbing into Gaius’ chambers with a huff, tossing the bag of herbs on the table. “Supplies.”

Gaius gave him a half-worried, half-reprimending look. “Where you’ve been Merlin?” he asked. “Leaving like that and on the top of it, leaving five trained almost-magical-assassins in the citadel…”

Merlin scowled. “They’re _not_ assassins.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, Merlin? The line between Bloodguard and assassin is rather thin.”

Merlin glared. “They’re acting on _my_ orders, Gaius and I asked them to keep Arthur, Morgana and Gwen safe, while I was gone. All this time, you’ve been telling me to be more prepared, for what might come. Now, I _was_ and you’re angry with me for it?” he huffed. “Seriously, you make even _less_ sense, than Arthur!”

Gaius sighed. “I apologise Merlin. I was just worried. Where you’ve been?”

“The Goddess summoned me to the Crystal Cave. I couldn’t ignore _that_.” he said, crossing his arms.

Gaius’ eyes went wide. “The Godess…”

“ _Yes_.” he nodded, standing up. “I’d like to rest a little and then I’m back to work. Tell me if there are other herbs, that we might need.” he said and stood, stumbling into his tiny chamber.

He just threw himself on the bed, when he felt the presence of the others. He shifted and sat up. All six of his Bloodguards were gathered in the room- even Alator had made it back, faster than him, probably by teleporting,- heads bowed. Only Cale was relaxed, leaning agaisnt the wall- the others often scoffed at him for ’not taking his responsibility seriously’, but Merlin didn’t see it that way. Cale was loyal to a fault. Just a bit more easy-going, than the others, but only when they were not _on duty_ , so to say.

“Has something happened, while I was away?” he asked.

Cale tilted his head to the side with a hum. “Mostly everything was alright. No one tried harming either of them, for a change.”

“But…” Galvyn cut in, brown eyes flashing with worry, “Lady Léoma had a particularly bad vision yesterday. I had to ask Cale to wake King Caradoc. Her magic went wild, shattering everything, that could be shattered. Only the King could calm her, but even that took an entire hour and then, the King went as far as to ask us to use magic, to make sure she slept at least a little.”

Merlin frowned, worry coiling in his gut. “Did she say what the vision was about?”

“Of a Lord, wishing to harm Camelot.” Galvyn said. “From what she said, the Lord’s sigil may be a white bird of prey.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Curious. I’ll check later. Thank you. Dismissed for the day. Rest a bit. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“But…”

Merlin turned his gaze away from Cale and Gavlyn to look at the third person who’d spoken. “We’re not supposed to leave…”

“… me alone, yes, I know.” he huffed. “However, Weylyn, you’re not supposed to be doing my work either, which is keeping Arthur safe. So, I think we can agree, that I can do without you for a day or two. _Go and rest_.” he insisted.

There was a heartbeat of silence, before all of them bowed once more and left. He huffed and fell back to his bed. Gods, he wanted a day off! But even if Arthur gave him a day off (which was unlikely to happen), destiny wouldn’t, so it didn’t matter anyway.

“Merlin! Arthur needs you!” Gaius called.

 _’Destiny indeed.’_ he thought, as he stood up again. And on the top of it, they had a feast tonight…

* * *

Morgana shifted uncomfortably. She felt good in the morning, if a bit shaken from the vision. Now on the other hand, she felt weak and sleepy. Her head was pounding, too. Her hair was sticking to her neck with sweat and she felt as small droplets ran down her back and arms, sticking the dress to her form in an uncomfortable way.

She frowned, as she listened to the mindless prattle of the other ladies. Why had she agreed to come, when she usually avoided them, as far, as possible? Her skin was itching too.

Glancing down at her hand, she saw, that the skin around the bracelet had turned red and rough. Oh, she was either unused to having a bracelet or she had some illness…

She frowned a little. _’As soon as this is over, I’m seeing Gaius about this.’_ she promised herself.

Sadly for her, there would be servants all around, asking her how she wished this or that, to be on the celebrations and she’d forget visiting, her mind for now, taken off of her discomfort.

* * *

Arthur shifted the cape around on his shoulders. Gwen and Merlin were already inside, but he was out yet, waiting to escort Morgana inside.

She changed her dress for the feast, this one even more beautiful, than the one she wore during the day. An orange garment with accents of red and gold, the rose pendant- a gift from Gwen, he’d been told,- resting on her neck.

“You look beautiful.” he said.

“Thank you.” she drawled sleepily. His brows furrowed.

She was flushed and he could see the thin sheen of sweat on her skin. Her lips were chapped under the red lipstick, dark circles below her eyes. And he noticed the small red patches on her skin too, tough mostly, they were covered by the fine fabric of her dress.

“Are you not feeling well?” he asked, as she took his arm.

“A little ill.” she said. “Since morning. But he was so eager for the party,” Arthur didn’t need to ask, who she meant. She was talking about their father, without a doubt, “that I didn’t wish to seem rude and say I would not come to my own celebrations, because I feel a bit ill. It’s nothing serious. I’ll just avoid wine and stay in bed tomorrow.”

Arthur hummed. “Good choice.”

He nodded to the guards and the massive doors were opened for them. He shared a look with Morgana, before they walked in, completely in sync.

 _“Happy birthday, sister.Today, Camelot celebrates you, her Princess.”_ he said careful to use their mental link. Morgana beamed, like the sun.

They passed the courtiers and knights and he led her to her seat at the head of the table for a change. Their father stood up and gave a speech, to which the people applouded, before the feast began.

As he sat down, he stole a glance at Merlin. _“Where are the Bloodguards?”_

_“All of them, Alator included, are scattered around here, checking for assassins and whatnot. The disaster of the last feast, where we almost lost Gwen, won’t happen again.”_

_“Good thing we don’t have to worry.”_ Gwen piped up, as she poured a cup for Morgana.

There were many toasts for Morgana’s health and then came the feast. Once they were done with the food and the night had long fallen, the dances began. Morgana danced with their father and even Agravaine.

He waited until the song drew to an end and his uncle passed Morgana to her next partner. A bit rudely, Arthur stepped in front of the pompous son of Lord Fabien Denyssen, – Arion wanted Morgana’s hand only so he could get close to the crown, Arthur knew that- and clasped Morgana’s hand in his own.

Relief flashed trough Morgana’s features. _“Thanks for saving me from Arion.”_ he heard her say, as they spun away.

Arion gave him such a hateful look, that he would be dead, if the lordling could use magic- deadly looks, after all, could kill, if a person had magic. (Merlin was the living proof of it.) Arthur flashed the annoying bastard a triumphant grin. _“Don’t mention it, Gana. You’re my sister. I’d never let the bastards get too close.”_

As they danced, he noticed once more, how flushed her face was _. “Are you well?”_

 _“I’m enjoying myself.”_ she said, but even her mental voice was a lazy drawl. _“But once we’re done, I’ll be retiring for the…”_ she was cut off, as she stumbled.

Arthur’s eyes went wide, as she fell. He moved quickly to catch her. The nobles around them gasped and froze and Arthur saw, as worry flashed trough his father’s eyes.

He shifted her into his lap and as he did so, he noticed the angry red rash on her skin. It seemed, the skin was even split open and there was blood oozing from it. Her skin was searing hot and Arthur almost drew back with a hiss, as his hand brushed over her arm.

“Gaius!” he called.

A few minutes later, the physician was kneeling next to him, checking Morgana, as the court shifted restlessly.

“She has a very high fever.” Gaius said. “Get her to her chambers please, Sire. I’ll be there with what I will need and I will look at her more closely.”

Arthur nodded. “Alright.” he muttered. He grabbed Morgana, her head tilting to the side, against his arm, as he stood up.

Arthur barely registered the restless mutter of the court, as he bolted for Morgana’s door. Tough, he swore, that in those moments, he was hyper-aware of the two Bloodguards following right behind, in the shadows, as Merlin bolted past him, to help Gaius, briefly giving a worried glance their way.

* * *

Uther paced the corridor restlessly, waiting for Gaius to come out and tell them, what was wrong with Morgana. Arthur himself was leaning against the wall, his eyes trailed on the door.

“Did she not say she was feeling unwell?” he asked his son.

Arthur’s blue eyes snapped to him. “She did mention that she was feeling ill, but she didn’t wish to ruin your high spirits. I told her to retire, but she assured me, that she’d do so, once our dance was done.” he bit his lower lip. “Then, she just fainted.”

Uther frowned. Why wouldn’t Morgana tell him, if she felt sick? He didn’t have a chance to ponder that, because the door opened and Gaius and his ward came out.

“How is she?” he asked, approaching his old friend.

Gaius looked troubled and that didn’t bode well. “She has a very high fever and the wounds on her skin make things worse. They’ll have to be kept clean, if we don’t want an infection to kill her. With such a high fever, the body is vulnerable even to the smallest of things.”

“Do you know what caused this?”

Gaius shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not, Sire. I shall make haste and look for the cure, before her condition gets worse.” he bowed and Uther waved him away.

“Can we see her, Gaius?” Arthur called after him. Gaius stopped and shook his head negatively.

“No. It’s bad enough that myself, Merlin and Guinevere are so close to her. We wouldn’t want the sickness to spread, until we don’t know more.”

Arthur frowned, but nodded. “Very well.”

Uther felt dread settle in his stomach.

The next day, when he asked of her condition, all Gaius could say, that she’d gotten even worse.

* * *

Merlin scowled, flipping trough the books hurriedly. There was a sharp knock on the door and Arthur came in. Merlin stopped to look up.

“How is she? What is it?” he asked.

Merlin shook his head. “We don’t know. Whatever it is… it’s something of magical nature, I can tell that much. Whatever it is, it makes her magic work like fire. She’s slowly being burned alive, from the inside out.”

Fear flashed trough Arthur’s pale blue eyes and Merlin shared that fear. “Goddess. Please Merlin, save her.”

“I can’t even attempt it, useless I know what’s the cause.” he said, gesturing at the countless stack of books. Something flashed trough Arthur’s face, before he grabbed a book and sat down.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Helping of course.” was the blonde’s terse reply. “I don’t want her to die!” he flipped the book open and Merlin, despite the worrisome situation, felt a spark of laughter rise in his chest.

“Uh, Arthur…”

 _“What?!”_ he snapped, as he flipped another page and looked up.

Merlin smiled amusedly. “You might want to switch books. That one’s written in the Old Tongue.”

Arthur looked at the open page and then a moment later, a scowl overtook his features. “Damn it.” he growled, tossing the book back onto the table. Merlin gave him a sympathetic look and gestured at the farthest pile of books.

“Those over there, are ones you can read as well, if you meant what you said, about helping.”

“ _Of course_ I meant it.” the Pendragon muttered, half-irrate, half-worried and grabbed a book from the pile he’d been directed to.

Biting his lip, Merlin turned back to his own book.

And so, hours passed in heavy silence, as they looked for something- anything- that might tell them what was wrong with Morgana and how to cure her.

* * *

Arthur groaned, as he tossed the last available book on sickness’ onto the table. “This is not working! _Useless!_ I found nothing, that matched the description of Morgana’s symptoms. Have you, Merlin?”

Merlin frowned, as he let the last two books fall closed, his eyes fading from gold to blue. “Neither have I.”

The door opened and Gaius came in. “What are you two doing?” he asked.

Merlin shifted from his previous position, to look at his mentor. “We were looking for a cure. There’s nothing in the books, that are even remotely similar to Morgana’s illness.”

“How is she?” Arthur asked.

Gaius’ eyes darkened and he shook his head. “Worse with every passing hour. If her fever won’t break soon, it might cause lasting damage to her. And her skin… it’s slowly blackening, as if she’s being burned. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

He walked over to his shelf, grabbing an old scroll, when the door flew open. They all jumped, as Gwen marched in.

“Gwen? What’s wrong?” Merlin asked.

“I think… I saw it!” she said, her brown eyes wide.

They all blinked in confusion. “Saw what, Gwen?” asked Gaius, his arm dropping to his side.

“I… I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable.” Gwen said. “That was, when I saw her bracelet _glowing_. Since… since I know one of Merlin’s Bloodguards are always around, I asked him. He said the bracelet had powerful black magic in it. That it’s more than likely, that Morgana’s illness is caused by it.”

They all shared a look, before Merlin jumped up. “Gwen, you and whomever is currently with Morgana, might just have saved her.” and he skipped into his room, his magic already reaching out for his own books, to look for a cure.

He plopped back on the bench, once his books were in hand, as Gaius and Arthur reached for another stack of old tomes.

“Guinevere, you gave us a lead.” Gaius praised. “We might yet be able to save her. Please, make sure her fever won’t get any worse and that she drinks the potion I left there. Half-a-cup every hour.”

Gwen nodded frantically. “You can count on me.” she whirled on her heels, dress swissing around her wildly, as she raced back to Morgana’s chambers.

* * *

Arthur growled, as yet another book failed to give the answers, they were looking for. The silence in Gaius’ room was heavy, more suffocating, than any poison he’d ever encountered. He flipped the book’s pages irrately, as they listed several magical artifacts, but neither the one they…

_…wait!_

He stopped and flipped backwards, his eyes stopping on a detailed drawing of a bracelet. It was the exact same one, that Morgana wore. His eyes snapped to the writing, only to realise they were the runes of the Old Religion.

“Merlin! Look at this!” he called. His friend stopped in his search and bent over to look at the page he had the book at. “Doesn’t this drawing remind you of something?”

Merlin’s eyebrows knotted together for a moment, before recognition flashed in his gaze. “Morgana’s new bracelet!”

“Exactly.” he nodded, pushing to book over to Merlin. Merlin’s eyes scanned the page.

“The Eye of the Phoenix. A magical gem, that absorbs the life energy of the wearer, until they simply die of exhaustion. In the case of magic-users, the gem’s magic absorbs not only the life force, but the magic as well, replacing the stolen energy with its own. The gem’s magic in the victim accelerates the absorbing of energy and also starts burning the body from the inside out, like fire. Once the magic burned away the body, all of it will return to the gem and eventually tempt another to wear it and the cycle continues. The stronger the magic-user, the faster their magic gets absorbed. Skilled and powerful practitioners of the Old Religion could release the stolen energy and use it as their own, without harmful side-effects.”

“Doesn’t sound too good.” Arthur scowled.

“Because it’s not.” Gaius injected. “Does it say how to remove the magic from the wearer to save their life?”

Merlin shook his head. “No.”

“Damn.” Gaius grumped. “How could Morgana come across such a bracelet? She might have felt the magic, so she wouldn’t have willingly bought it…”

“It was a gift.” Arthur said, his eyes still fixed on the drawing. It was very detailed and he could not have missed it anywhere. “She received it from Uncle Agravaine.”

Time seemed to come to an abrupt halt.

“He may not have known what it is…” Merlin offered softly. 

“Or,” Arthur said darkly, “he knew very well, what it was.”

Dread turned his limbs into stone.

* * *

Kilgharrah had, from the very beginning known that Merlin was powerful. He was Emrys, after all, Magic personified. However, the warlock was young yet and thus, very inexperienced, with none to teach him. He tried helping the boy, but while they were both creatures of magic, their powers were vastly different.

He could not help Merlin, the way he helped Balinor, after all, as long as Balinor lived, Merlin wouldn’t be a Dragonlord and that poweful connection would not form. However, that didn’t mean he was completely insensitive to the young lad’s magic.

“Something’s wrong, old friend?” Balinor asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

They were well hidden deep in the Forest of Merendra, in the cave, where he’d first found the Dragonlord. The difference was, that Huntih was here now as well. Balinor and his wife often visited him, since he’d made his home here, as close to his kin, as possible, without being discovered.

Kilgharrah shook his head. “I could not say… Merlin’s magic seems to be… anxious, as if something’s not well…”

He was cut off, as he senses the presence of a fellow child of magic. The cry filled the forest and Kilgharrah turned his gold gaze towards the cave’s entrance. Lonrach flew in, making a lazy circle, before setting on a stone, across from him. It still stupefied him, that a proud creature, such as the phoenix would willingly become the familiar of a warlock.

Granted, that warlock was _Emrys_ , but still…

 _“Greetings to you, Dragonkin.”_ Lonrach called.

Kilgharrah inclined his head. He saw Balinor do the same. “To you as well. Are you here with news from Camelot?”

_“Indeed I am. Emrys seeks your help, Kilgharrah. He asked you to make haste to the city. Léoma’s life hangs in the balance.”_

Kilgharrah’s tail twitched. Once, he hadn’t trusted the witch. Even today, he had doubts, but the Young Warlock was committed to his cause and he was twisting the Prophecy in a way the dragon hadn’t even tought possible. These days, he only got brief glimpses of the future. Nothing was clear anymore, as if the fate of Albion lay yet undecided.

What had once been clear, as the water of Lake Avalon, was now but a vortex of uncertanity and half-made decisions.

“Then…” he said after a moment of hesitation, standing up slowly, “I shall do, as he bid me to.”

Lonrach took to the sky again and after a brief glance at Balinor and Huntih, he turned and walked out of the cave, following the phoenix.

* * *

Gwen tilted Morgana’s head back, as she poured Gaius’ potion down her throat, before gently laying her head back on the pillow. Her mistress and friend looked half-dead already and it was only turning worse, as time went by. Her skin flushed with fever, cheeks hollow, skin blackening more and more. She could even see traces of sooth on her cloth, as she tried keeping the searing heat at bay.

That magic was eating Morgana from the inside out. It was a horrible thing to see. To sit here and see, as her friend literally burned away, while laying in her own bed.

She allowed a tear to slide down her face. _’Please, if you are as just and merciful, as Merlin claims, I beg of you, Great Triple Goddess, do not take Morgana away.’_

The tear fell onto the burning stone of the bracelet- which they’d tried and failed to remove,- and sizzled out of existence.

* * *

Merlin didn’t even bother slipping past the guards, the usual way. He simply pulled an invisibility charm around himself, and flat out walked past them, none the wiser. He only dropped the charm, when he was sure, that he was far enough from the city not to be seen.

He allowed his magic to roam free, allowed the power in his veins to roar, as he whispered the concealment charm, that would hide Kigharrah and Lonrach from others. After all, a dragon appearing in the middle of the day, so close to the city, was bound to cause havoc.

After what seemed to be eternity, he heard Lonrach’s cry and the thunderous flaps of leathery wings. He spotted the dragon’s form growing closer, before he could completely make him out. Lonrach flew in a circle and Merlin held out an arm, to coax his friend closer. Kilgharrah’s landing caused a soft rumble, that ran trough the earth and trough his body, making him extra aware of sharp claws digging into his skin. Still, he didn’t wince, merely stroked the beautiful, burning feathers.

“Greetings, Merlin.” Kilgharrah rumbled, as he bent down. “How can I be of assistnce?”

“Thank you for coming so fast, old friend.” he said. “Morgana has received a Phoenix Eye bracelet and its magic is slowly killing her and my magic failed to remove it. How can the process be stopped?”

The dragon hummed. “The Phoenix Eye is powerful and rare. If one could get their hands on it, they are dangerous. Be careful, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded. “I will be. Do you know how to stop the effects?”

“The dark magic of the gem is rooted in the elements of fire and air. Use the opposing elements to destroy the gem and to heal her.”

Merlin frowned. “I’m rubbish at healing spells.”

“Heal her you must, tough. Even with the gem gone, the pressure and the damage done, might still kill her.” Kilgharrah said, his wings snapping open.

Merlin hummed. “Can you give me a spell powerful enough to heal her?”

“You should walk trough your trials on your own…” the dragon said.

Merlin glared, eyes turning gold. “I’m asking nicely, _Kilgharrah_. For _now_.” he crossed his arms. “So…do you have a spell that can heal Morgana?”

The dragon sighed, before opening his mouth and breathing warm, golden mist at him. Merlin felt the shift of magic. The spell’s words appeared in his mind and he even felt his magic twist, as if learning the new way of movement.

“This spell shall suffice to heal the Witch.”

Merlin twitched. “Do not call her that!”

Kilgharrah drew up to his full height and the muscle above his eye moved, as if he raised an eyebrow. “Why not? Lady Morgana is a witch, as you are a warlock. The way I am a dragon.”

“I have a feeling you still don’t like her.”

“I have nothing against her. She shall be a builder and pillar of Albion, as you and Arthur. Her path had changed.” his wings snapped open. “I am well aware, that her untimely demise might do damage to the golden future we are heading towards.” with those words, he bounced into the air, his wings causing a powerful current of wind, so that Merlin had to shield his eyes.

Merlin watched the dragon’s form grow steadily smaller. He sighed. _’Goddess knows I’ll never understand you, Kilgharrah. Your prophecy had been proved wrong once. Why do you think you can shackle me down with more of your riddles? I’ll walk my own path, no matter what.’_

He shook his head and turned on his heels, as Lonrach’s wings snapped open and he followed. He had a princess to save.

* * *

Gaius looked up, as Merlin slipped into Morgana’s chambers. He seemed lighter, hope shining in his eyes.

“I know what to do.” his ward said confidently. Gaius stood aside and Merlin approached grabbing the Phoenix Eye. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reprimend the warlock, but he stopped himself, as he heard the words leaving his mouth. **“Gjjreátas sylfum Affalon, līesden þæs fyrngestréones. Stíþmægen brimstréam ābrece þisses earenanstan.”** (Waters of Avalon, release the ancient treasure. Powerful current/rapid river, break this gem.)

His eyes flashed gold and a tendril of blue magic wrapped around Morgana’s wrist. There was a soft crack and the gem was split in half, the bright orange colour fading to lifeless grey. Merlin smiled and as he took his hand away, the ruined bracelet came with it.

Gaius’ eyes went wide, as the last traces of magic lingered around them. Then, Merlin placed his and on Morgana’s forehead and whispered yet another spell. He recognised it as one meant to heal, but it was ancient and powerful, one he hadn’t seen written in any book.

“ **Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!”** (I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!) his ward’s eyes blazed gold for much longer this time and then, Morgana gasped, the black spots of skin fading back into red. A wave of gold rushed trough her body and then he could hear her soft breath.

Merlin sighed and stepped away, smiling softly. “She’ll wake up soon.” was all he said, before slipping out again.

Gaius was left there, to gape in shock. He’d stopped practicing magic long time ago, but even he felt the great wave of power, that Merlin had commanded. It was as if the world itself moved to heed his command and heal Morgana from her injuries.

He could only shake his head in disbelief. “Greatest warlock, indeed.” he whispered softly, as he moved to check Morgana.

* * *

Two days later, at night, Merlin was interrupted from his peaceful reading by a gentle knock. He paused and magically marked the page, before looking up. Morgana stood in the door, her blue-purple dress giving extra colour to her rosy cheeks. She was smiling.

“Am I interrupting something?”

He shook his head and placed the book on the bed, before standing up. “No. How can I help?”

She chuckled, as she walked closer. “You just saved my life, Merlin. There’s really nothing I need help with. I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me.”

He smiled. “There’s nothing to thank me for. You know I keep helping you all, because you’re all important to me.”

“Still.” she insisted, as she inched closer. “Thank you.” she breathed, before leaning in and kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss and then returned it, just as gently, his fingers absently tugging a loose stand of her hair behind her ear. As they pulled apart, he squeezed her hand.

“You’re welcome, Morgana.” she smiled and put her chin on his shoulder and he pulled her close and allowed his magic to wrap them in a warm cocoon. For a long time, they just stood there, happy to be holding the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GALVYN is an Irish male name and it means "sparrow".  
> WEYLIN or WEYLYN is a Celtic male name, meaning "son of the wolf".
> 
> Merlin´s first spell is made up. However, the healing spell he uses on Morgana appeared in the series in the episode "Crystal Cave".
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think ;3


	38. The Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group catches wind of Agravaine's plans...  
> Merlin is shocked to find what sort of damage can the foreknowledge of one's future cause...

“Merlin!” Gaius called. “I know you’ve to polish that armour, but there’s this potion, that needs to be delivered immediately.”

Merlin sighed and realsed the spell on the self-cleaning armour, laying it soundlessly on the floor. Gaius still disapproved of him using magic to do his chores, but since Arthur had allowed him, as long, as he was extra careful not to be caught, Merlin didn’t pay much attention to his mentor.

He stood up and bound down into the main room. The moment Gaius saw him, he offered a bottle of foul-looking, green slipslop. “Here. Take this to Lord Agravaine. He has a serious cough. Tell him he can mix it into a cup of tea, if must.”

He nodded and took the bottle, needing all his willpower, not to scowl at the mention of Uther’s brother-in-law. Once he thought no one was worse, than Uther (honestly, he could understand why his magical kin called him ’mad king’), but now he had to reevaluate that knowledge.

Agravaine du Bois _was_ worse.

Without a word, he stalked out of the room and trough the familiarly twisting corridors. Despite the ban on magic and the fear, that had eaten itself into his bones, he felt at home in Camelot. Plus, Arthur’s very presence gave him hope. One day, he and his kin will be free. Taking another turn, he arrived in the guest wing, where the Lord had been granted chambers.

He stopped in front of the door and raised his hand to knock. Even trough the thick wood, he could hear the heavy coughs. Once it quieted down, he knocked firmly. “Come in!”

He opened the door and walked in. He paused a few feet away and bowed. “My Lord, Gaius sends this potion. It shall ease your cough.” he placed it on the table.

Agravaine reached for it. “Thank you.” he took off the cap and eyed the contents of the bottle with wariness. (His eyes caught a stack of papers in front of the man and stratecig plans on it. Places and times. He needed a second to realise, each place was a location of a druid camp.)

Merlin considered telling him about mixing it… but… no. The man set him on edge. “You’ll have to drink it at once, My Lord. Do not drink after it for about ten minutes, only then shall it have effect.”

Without a word, the Lord downed the potion and a moment later, his face twisted into disgust. Merlin almost couldn’t hold his laughter. “This is absolutely _disgusting_.” the du Bois spat, glaring at the now empty bottle.

“Without a doubt.” Merlin said innocently. “But it shall have good effects, soon.” Agraviane reached for his cup, in which was a good amount of wine, if Merlin had to guess. “Don’t drink, My Lord!” he warned, perfectly giving a worried look. “If you wash it down so fast, it won’t have effect.”

He frowned, before pushing the goblet away and passing the small bottle back. Merlin made sure not to even touch the man. “May I be of assistance with anything else?”

“That will be all.” Agravaine said. Merlin stole one last glance at the papers, as he turned. Above the fireplace, he saw a shield. It had not been hung there before.

It was black, with a white bird of prey ot it, its wings and claws spread. His eyes narrowed on it.

Agravaine seemed to notice him staring at it. “The sigil of my family.”

Merlin hummed. “Beautiful.” he said and quickly turned and fled, his mind whispering, that Morgana’s dreams always had more depth, than they thought. Could that white bird she’d seen, mean that Agraviane would have a hand in Camelot’s fall?

But… for now he’d have to focus on the papers he’d seen.

He just made a turn for Gaius’ chambers, when he reached out to one of the Bloodguards, usually on his heels. _“Weylyn!”_

_“Yes, My Lord?”_

_“I have a task for you.”_ he said, slowing his steps. Gaius wouldn’t approve of him spying on a Lord of Uther’s court. _“Go back to Lord du Bois’ chambers without anyone noticing and see what those papers he had on his desk are about. Report your findings to the King.”_

 _“At once, Lord Emrys.”_ Merlin smiled to himself. Having Bloodguards, was really useful. A moment later, he felt the man’s presence leave.

He picked up his pace again, after all, he had some chores to do.

* * *

Arthur sighed, slipping into his seat with only Leon for company for once, as Merlin was busy with his chores for Gaius.

“You seem troubled.” Leon observed, quietly.

Arthur sniffed. “You’d be too, if you were in my position.” he took a sip of his wine. Leon glanced at his own cup, but didn’t touch it.

“Maybe you’d share what bothers you so much?” Leon asked. “It may help.”

“Well…” he was cut off, as a shadow literally dropped down from the ceiling, in front of his fireplace. He stood up and Leon did too, his sword unseathed in a second, taking a defensive position. Then, the man stood and Arthur saw the rowan tree on his armour. “Leon, relax.” he whispered.

Leon glanced at him warily and then back at the Bloodguard. “But…”

“He’s one of Merlin’s Bloodguards, remember? Since Morgause and Cenred almost had us at the Castle of Fyrien, they’d been around constantly. Relax.”

Leon sighed and seathed his blade. Arthur moved from behind the desk, as the man bowed. “King Caradoc, I have troubling news.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Of what nature?”

“Lord Emrys had vsited Agraviane du Bois, to deliver a potion and he’d seen a few documents of questionable nature. He’d asked me to investigate.”

Arthur nodded. “I see. What have you found?”

“Your father had apparenlty given free reign to Agravaine in hunting the druids in the kingdom and anyone remotely close to them. He wishes to find Lord Emrys and have him executed. There had been documents with the reports of patrols from last week up till yesterday. Those patrols had spotted several camps and your father wishes them eradicated. From what I’ve seen, Agravaine will be leaving the day after tomorrow, for the first location.”

Arthur frowned and shared a troubled look with Leon. Then, he turned back to the man and nodded. “Merlin’s forethought is commendable and I thank you for taking the risk to have a look. It may just have saved several innocent lives. Dismissed.”

The Bloodguard bowed and his eyes blazed gold under his hood, before he disappeared.

“Am I the only one, who thinks, that your father may be turning a bit… drastic?” Leon asked carefully. “The druids hadn’t harmed anyone.”

“He won’t stop.” he said. “No amount of blood will wash away his guilt, anger and self-loathing. As long, as he lives, we live in hate and fear.”

Leon gave him a curious, questioning look, but Arthur didn’t say anything else. Maybe some other day, he’ll tell his friend, why his father hated magic so much.

“I hope, I can count on your silence, Leon?”

Leon looked him dead in the eyes. “The moment you saved the people from Cenred… that was the moment you proved, to me, that you’re a king. My loyalty is yours.” he bowed.

Arthur smiled a little, as his friend left. It seemed, they’d need to save a few people from burning, yet again.

* * *

Gwen changed into her light armour fast, hand already reaching for her cloack. They had people to save, so she had to hurry.

“Where are you going at such a late hour?” Elyan asked. He looked tired from the day’s work, but there was a greatful glint in his eyes, for the food she’d brought. She threw the cloack over her shoulder, her eyes seeking her sword.

“Mission.” she muttered, the clasp clicking softly.

Elyan blinked at him. “What sort of…?” he was cut off, when someone knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Arthur, dressed equally simply, his red hood half over his head.

“Sire.” Elyan stood, a bit surprised at seeing him here, no doubt.

“No need, Elyan.” the Prince said. “Are you ready, Gwen?”

She seathed her sword and smiled. “Yes. We can go.”

“Where are you going in the first place?” Elyan demanded, his tone laced with worry.

Gwen sighed and quickly hugged him. “Saveing some innocent magic-users, from being burned, only for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I’ll be back late, don’t wait for me.”

“Gwen…”

“I can take care of myself, Elyan.” she said, giving him a hard look. “Plus, we’ve two trained magic-users to help us.”

Arthur smiled and squeezed her hand, before looking at her brother. “We’ll take care of her. We always work in pairs, so she won’t be left alone. I assure you, we’ll bring her home.”

Elyan nodded. “Very well.”

Arthur put his hand around her waist and led her out of the house. “I wish you luck.” Elyan called after them, a bit uncertain. She glanced back at him and beamed.

They snuck out of the city on foot- apperently, Morgana and Merlin had already taken the horses out, while she’d been changing. Arthur avoided each patrol expertly and showed a small secret passage not far from the main gate, to get out. Apperently, that passage had simply been forgotten and the only reason he knew about it, was because he played around the walls a lot with Leon and Kay as children.

“You’ve never told your father about it?” she asked in surprise, glancing back at the wall.

“No. I could never know, when it would be useful. Besides, it has yet to be found by enemies.” he took her hand again and they hurried towards the line of trees.

Merlin and Morgana were there, just as Arthur had said, horses ready. The moment Merlin spotted them, he helped Morgana into her saddle- not that she needed much help,- and offered the reins to them. Arthur nodded and helped her up onto the horse. She smiled at him, as he mounted as well.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“There’s a camp on the far corner of the Forest of Brechfa.” Arthur said. “According to the patrols, they’ll strike there first.”

“And how do we know this?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, as they steered their horses south.

“I spotted some intersting papers on Agravaine’s desk this morning.” Merlin said with a sharp grin. “I asked the Bloodguard to check and report to Arthur.”

She needed a second to make sense of what he said. “You had your… your _men_ -“ it was still strange to think, that Merlin had his own guards/knights and warriors, who followed him, like the knights followed Arthur. “- _spy_ on a Lord?” she asked.

Merlin gave an innocent look. “Spy is such a strong and sinister word, dear Gwen. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t try harming the city.”

She snorted and shook her head in disbelief. “Only you, Merlin. Only you.”

A few hours later, they reached the forest and Merlin took the lead, since he could track the camp’s whereabouts. The moon was high in the sky, yet it was dark and if not for the lights conjured by Morgana- Merlin had said it was a good way of practice,- they would have been lost or their horses would have surely broken their legs.

After several minutes, Merlin waved in eastern direction, deeper into the foliage. _“This way. We’re almost there.”_ he called.

She smiled in relief and urged her mare to follow. A few minutes later, she spotted the wide circle of tents, torches and magical lights still around. All people stopped with whatever they were doing, as they rode closer and Gwen found herself fidgeting in her saddle. The attention the druids gave them always made her… well, _shy_. No wonder that Merlin was so flustered, whenever someone recognised him as the mighty Emrys, Lord of Magic.

The elderly leader bowed- she recognised him from the time they’d gone to hunt the Barghest and they had to stop, after Arthur had been wounded. Her eyes scanned the other people and indeed, she spotted a few vaguely familiar faces. So, this was a clan Merlin was close to, maybe?

“Lord Emrys, King Caradoc.” the chief bowed, before his gaze found her and Morgana. “Queen Arien, Lady Léoma.” he bowed again. She returned the gesture with a nod, fighting a blush at being called Queen- _again_.

“Iseldir.” Merlin greeted. “We bring troubling news for you and your kin.”

The chief- Iseldir- looked up. “What those might be, My Lord?”

Arthur frowned. “My father’s patrols had found several druid camps. Yours is one such camp. They will come to strike you tomorrow or the day after. You must leave, as fast, as possible.”

Iseldir’s face showed worry. “Our numbers had grown, since we last met.” he said, glancing back at the camp. “It won’t be easy to have everyone ready to leave. Some had only arrived.”

She pursed her lips into a thin line and they all shared a serious look. These people would not be caught. She looked Iseldir in the eyes. “We’ll be helping you then. The best would be for you to leave at sunrise. The farther you are, the safer.”

* * *

Merlin was prowling the outskirts of the camp, to make sure no trace would be left behind, while the others helped the druids pack their belongings. Arthur himself also started thinking of where they could send the group, where Agravaine and the knights wouldn’t reach them.

He was about to turn back and help with the packing, when he heard a soft sniffle. He could also feel a vaguely familiar magical signature, raging with sadness and… self-loathing? He glanced towards the camp- the others didn’t seem to notice it, which was a bit… unlikely. (The druids were very good with sensing and tracking magic.) So, the likelier scenario was, that whomever was out there, was being ignored, for some reason.

He glanced towards the camp again. No one moved towards the crying person. So Merlin turned and headed towards the sound. Passing a few trees, he soon found the source of the crying. A tiny child, wrapped in tattered green cloack. Sensing his approach, the child looked up.

Merlin forze, as his eyes locked with pale blue orbs, sitting in a round, pale face, framed by dark brown hair. The face- and the magic,- was one he’d never forget. _Mordred_.

Mordred, who’d slay Arthur at Camlann.

 _“Why are you here?”_ Mordred asked telephatically. _“Came to finish, which you’d failed last time, in the city?”_

Merlin almost winced at that. Back then, when Mordred had been caught in Camelot, he’d been way too ready to listen to Kilgharrah. He hadn’t listened to the draogn about Morgana, so why had to he listen mounths before, when a _child’s_ life was at stake?

“No.” he said out loud. “It was a mistake. A grave one and I can only hope, that you will one day forgive me, Mordred.”

 _“Mistake?”_ he asked. _“You just wanted to protect King Caradoc, right? I know now, why you hesitated then, Lord Emrys. I wish, I hadn’t escaped.”_

Merlin’s eyes went wide. Mordred was what? Ten years old, at best? ( _Maybe_ eleven?) No ten-year-old was supposed to be taking about _dying_ , for the Goddess’ sake!

“Don’t say that!” he hissed, as he walked closer. “You’re young and life’s ahead of you. The clan…”

 _“They hate me. They fear me.”_ Mordred cut him off. Merlin blanched at the words.

“I can’t believe that, not about men, like Iseldir.” he said.

Mordred shook his head. _“Iseldir’s kind and caring, but no one else wants me around. Now, I know why.”_

Merlin took another step closer. “Do share.”

Mordred looked at the ground. _“They fear my magic. No one’s as powerful here, as me. Only Lady Léoma’s magic is stronger, than mine. Well, her and yours.”_

“Power is no reason for being an outcast.” he said. “It is hard to bear, but it would not make you an outcast. Not _here_ , where we live and breath magic.”

 _“But destiny would.”_ the child muttered, his voice like a whip of wind in his mind. _“They fear me. It happened a few weeks ago… Amelia- she’s just a little older, than I am- she had a vision. She’s a seeress. She had a vision of me killing the King.”_

Merlin winced. He didn’t need to ask, _which_ King.

 _“She started crying after it. The other children don’t play with me anymore and even some of the grown-ups give me those looks and whisper._ ’The boy, who’d kill our hope.’ _they would say.”_

Merlin’s insides twisted. To condemn one for a destiny they hadn’t commited… (But wasn’t it what he’d done with Mordred before? What he’d almost done with Morgana? Condemn them because of a prophecy?)

“Everyone?”

 _“Some of the elders don’t.”_ Mordred siad. _“But they are wary too. The only one, who still treats me the same way, is Iseldir. He tried telling the others… but they don’t listen.”_

“Mordred…”

 _“Do you believe it too, Emrys?”_ he asked, looking up, pale blue eyes filling with tears. _“Is that why you hesitated to open the gate in the city? Do you believe I’d kill the King, who saved me?”_

Did he believe it? Once- once he had. Now? After seeing Morgana’s fate change? After seeing another path in the Crystal Cave? No. He didn’t. There was always a choice.

“Once I had believed it. That you’d grow up and kill the King, to whose service I’ve given my very being.” he said.

More panic and self-loathing filled the childish gaze. _“I wouldn’t hurt him! I swear, I don’t want to!”_ his eyes flared gold and a bast of magic sent a tree tumbling down.

Merlin winced, as he watched. _’Ouch. He definitely has a lot of power, for a child his age. I can understand why some of his kin think him dangerous, with his uncontrolled emotions.’_

He sighed and reached for the boy. Mordred looked at him with fear, trying to get away, but as his back was against a tree, he couldn’t. Merlin almost drew back. But… he had to get this straight. He gently pulled Mordred closer and hugged him, allowing some warm magic to seep into the boy.

“I know now, that I’ve made a mistake.” Merlin siad. “You didn’t know about your destiny then and now, when you do, you fear it, as much, as I had, once.”

 _“Once?”_ Mordred echoed in confusion.

“I’ve been in the Crystal Cave.” Mordred gasped in shock, looking at him with wonder. “I saw visions. One showed you, when you were older, killing Arthur.” pale blue eyes went wide. “The other showed a different future. A future, where you stand with me and Léoma. Helpling Arthur and Gwen rule. A future, where Arthur lives and you are one of us. A child of magic and a child of Camelot, at the same time. Like myself and Léoma. A future, where together we build Albion and Arthur’s knights and you, help defend it.”

_“That…”_

He looked the child in the eyes. “That means, your destiny is not set in stone. You can make changes Mordred. There are many years ahead of you. You can make changes and may avoid killing Arthur, if you truly do not wish his demise.”

Mordred stared at him for a long moment before burying himself into his dark cloack. “I don’t want it to happen.” he said and much to Merlin’s shock, aloud. It was the first time since he’d found the boy, that he spoke out loud.

“Never forget the knowledge of this future and do, what you believe to be right. Remember, that there’s a better future for us all.”

Mordred’s grip tightened around his waist and Merlin waited a minute, before picking him up. He huffed a little- he was heavy-,but the surprised look on the boy’s face was worth it.

“Here you are, Merlin!” a feminine voice called. “I was staring to get… _oh_ , Mordred?”

Merlin turned to see a surprised and happy Morgana. She walked up to them and pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Have you been crying?” Morgana asked, wiping away some of Mordred’s last tears. “What’s the matter, sweet?”

 _“It’s nothing, Lady Léoma.”_ he said, suddenly shy. Morgana threw him a look.

Merlin sighed and grabbed Morganas wrist with his free hand and pulled her into a hug, too. She held onto him and Mordred at the same time. For a moment, they just stood there, their magic mixing together, wrapping around them warmly.

* * *

For a while, Merlin just sat atop his horse, watching the retreating form of the druids. He was a bit worried for Mordred- if his own kin made an outcast of him, he might end up on the wrong path, and kill Arthur despite his best efforts,- but he’d have to trust Iseldir.

“What was with the kid?” Arthur asked. “Mordred, right?”

Merlin nodded, as he kicked his horse and they headed towards the city. “Yes, his name is Mordred.”

“He seemed rather withdrawn.” Gwen said softly. “Sad.”

Merlin sighed. “He’s not at home… with the clan. The only one, who truly cares, is the chief, Iseldir. The others are wary of him.”

“But he’s just a child!” Morgana said vehemently. “Why would they treat him, like a criminal?”

Merlin’s lips twisted, as his mind flashed to the picture of Mordred killing Arthur. He closed his eyes. “Life and destiny are not kind to everyone, dear Gana. Some have it worse, than others. Mordred is one such person.” he said. He saw the disagreement on their faces, but they didn’t speak against it.

Merlin just wondered, which path Mordred would chose, when he had to…

Three days later, Camelot was loud with Uther and Agravine’s shared fury. The camps of druids earlier located, were all gone. Merlin smiled triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one, who suddenly had a feeling, that Merin/Morgana +Mordred could be a family, after the fouth section of the chapter?
> 
> Please leave comments. They work wonders with my inspiration. :3


	39. The Cup of Life

The field was motionless and an air of foreboding hung around it. A dozen of red-cloacked men lay on the ground, bloodied weapons scattered around them. An entire patrol of Camelot was massacred in cold blood, in foreign land. They were never to return to their families.

One of the dead, was the First Kinght of Camelot, a trusted man of the King and an old friend of the Prince. It was Sir Leon of House Bedevere.

Albion wailed in despair, for Loyalty was dead.

* * *

Arthur could barely conceal his frown, once he finished telling his father of the situation. It was bad enough, that Cenred had dared attacking their men- it was worse, than anything, that Leon was among the dead. Leon, who’d been with him since the beginning. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Kay, that their old playmate had been so brutally killed. (He’d surely have to restain the man from marching to Essetir, to personally kill Cenred. Leon was like a brother to him.)

He briefly wondered, how it could have come to this…

“It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?” his father asked, his tone changing barely. Arthur wasn’t sure what to make of it. Was his father trying to hide his sadness for loyal men lost or was he uncaring of their demise and simply angry at Cenred? These days, he trully didn’t know, what to think of his father…

He nodded. “Yes, My Lord. His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land and an example had to be made.”

His father frowned a bit, gaze flashing dangerously. “How many dead?”

“All of them, Sire. Every last man.” he said. Just thinking of it made his stomach fip. They would not return to their families.

“The knights?” Arthur’s hand twitched.

Of course, his father would ask about the knights, they were- had been- the nobles, after all. The soldiers were expendable. (Oh, how he hated that mentality of his father and since they’d gone to save so many from beasts and witch hunts, he’d come to care for the simplest of people too. It wasn’t the gold and the title, that mattered.)

“All lost. Edric, Oldof, Osric, and… Sir Leon.” he said, voice almost breaking, as he spoke the name of his longtime friend.

* * *

Iseldir walked among the dead with a solemn face. The knights of Camelot, may be the ones, who hunted him and his kin, but he knew, that they were only following orders. Some may not agree with the Tyrant. No man deserved such a violent death.

He stopped above a tall man, his face dirty, curly, dark blonde hair pained with the blood of his fallen comardes. He didn’t even need to bend down to know, that he’d held the longest. He was still, by some miracle, holding onto life, clinging to it so fiercely… He would not let it be in vain.

“Here!” he called, glancing around. A few of his clansmen hurried over, one of them brining a blanket and laying it next to the knight. “Quick! Help me. We do not have much time, ready?”

They placed the knight on the blanket and grabbed it, with hands and magic as well and hurried towards the cave, where they were currently hidden. He’d heard of this kinght, he knew who he was. One of King Caradoc’s most loyal men, one who’d helped several of his kin return after being captured in the city. Now, it was time to return the favour.

The treck to the cave was longer, than he would have liked, but if they hurried, he could still be saved. They placed him on another blanket and he looked at the others worriedly.

“His spirit leaves him. We must hurry.” he said, reaching for the Cup. He felt the magic thrum around them, as many voices spoke as one.

 **“Butan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond tile...”** (Out of a violent death. Quickly make it no longer useless. Quickly breath now. Help him and cure him.)

They could do this… but it would be so much easier, if Emrys was here. Emrys had the true power to do such things… He tipped the Cup and allowed the water to tickle down the knight’s troath.

The magic took effect and the scars on him healed. A moment later, his eyes snapped open and wide, blue-grey eyes stared right into his soul. “Welcome back.” he greeted.

The knigth took a deep breath, his eyes focusing after a few moments. “Where am I?” he asked, as he sat up.

“In Essetir, not far from the border of Camelot. Your men are dead, you were the only one we could save.” Iseldir said.

The knight studied him for a moment, before giving a small smile. “Thank you. I’m forever greatful.”

He nodded. “You should start…” he was cut off by a sharp cry. They all looked towards it and his eyes went wide. It was a phoenix. He’d never seen one before, but he knew what it was.

“Iseldir… is that a phoenix?” someone behind him whispered.

The knight gave a small laugh, as the magnificent bird circled closer to them. “Merlin sent you?” he shook his head. “They got the news of the caught partol, did they not?”

 _“Indeed.”_ the bird answered. Iseldir saw a flash of surprise on the knight’s face. So, he heard it as well. _“Emrys had sent me to see the scene. I felt your life force. They’d be most delighted, knowing you live. I shall lead you back.”_

The knight stood up slowly, as the bird circled even lower. He put out a hand and the phoenix landed on his armoured arm. “Well then, wouldn’t want to make Merlin and Arthur worry. One of them being frantic from not knowing much is bad enough for Camelot. Having a stressed Prince and an even more irrate warlock probably won’t do any good…”

Iseldir perked up. “You know of Em…” he paused, reminding himself, that the knight new him by another name. “…Merlin?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, I do. Oh and you can call him by the other name too. Arthur told me, why you call him that. As strange as it is, to think that someone so… _innocent_ could be so dangerous… But I’ve seen what he can do, so it’s not that hard to believe, when you ocassionally get reminded of it. Can I at least have your name? I’m sure Merlin would be glad to hear of you.”

“Iseldir. And who you are, good knight?”

He smiled. “Call me Leon.” he glanced at the back of the cave, where the rest of his tribe were. “Thank you, for saing my life. I won’t forget it.” The phoenix opened its wings and took off. Leon glanced after it. “I shall be following my lead home.”

Iseldir gave one last nod, as he watched the knight leave. “Safe journey.”

* * *

Leon paused for a moment to breath.

The journey had been long and exhausting. Good thing he managed to get a horse in one of the outlying villages for a bag of gold- he’d given more, than was necessary, but he was a noble. He’ll do fine and that horse had been the man’s only posession, other than his tiny house and the clotes on his back, by the looks of it. The least he could do, is to make sure the man could get a new horse and until then, wouldn’t suffer the loss of the animal.

(Really, Arthur’s new perspective was something he’d gladly take on, if it meant helping the people and providing them better life.)

The bird settled on the nearest tree, waiting for him to catch his breath. He could see Camelot already, this was familiar territory. He was home. His gaze sought the creature. “I know my way from here, thank you. Pass my gratitude to Merlin, as well.”

The phoenix cried into the night before taking off, towards the city. After a moment, Leon kicked the horse, to follow after it. The sooner he was back, the sooner he could rest.

* * *

When Leon stumbled into the coulcil chambers late, tired and dirtier, than usual Arthur felt an immense wave of relief. His friend was alive. His father seemed just as surprised, as he felt.

“We thought you were dead for sure.” he said, nodding to his knight in greeting. On the outside, he tried putting up a stoic front, but he knew Leon could see right trough it and know, how relived and happy he was to see him once more.

“I was dead, or as good as, until the druids found me.” Leon stated simply. Arthur felt a flutter of gratitude. The more time passed, the more resolute he felt. Once he was King, Merlin and his kin would no longer have to hide. He owed them this and so much more. (He wished, he could thank the druids himself, for saving his friend.)

Of course, his father didn’t think that way. His eyes darkened, tone full of suspicion. “Druids?”

Leon nodded. “Yes, My Lord. I owe them my life.”

 _’And I owe them a thanks for that.’_ Arthur noted, filling that away for later. If only Leon could tell him a name at least…

“How did they heal you? You were as good as dead, you said.” his father accused coldly.

For a brief second, hesitation flashed trough Leon’s gaze. His father, however, didn’t notice. “I don’t know.” was the answer from his kinght, tone confused and unsure just in the right mix, with half-a-drop of suspicion. Who knew Leon was such a good actor… Did his friend learn from Merlin? (Merlin, as loath as Arthur was to admit, was a _very_ good actor, if he wanted to be.)

“Did they use magic?” his father demanded.

Arthur’s hands balled into fists. _Of course_ , his father’s first question would involve magic. Did he not see, that magic could be good? Even if the druids had used magic- Arthur was pretty sure they _had_ ,- it was just a proof, that not every form of magic was evil. _Why_ couldn’t his father see that?

“Well I…” Leon croacked out, hesitant.

Arthur smiled mentally. _’So, they used magic to save you. Of couse you wouldn’t endanger them. It wouldn’t be honourable, to condemn those, who saved you. Good… but Goddess, come up with something to say, or he will know anyway.’_

“Yes or no, it's a simple enough question.” Uther demanded, voice cold. Arthur’s mouth twitched. Oh, how he would have liked to cry it out loud for the kingdom, that his father was a hypocrite- that magic was banned, because he’d asked something of the Old Religion and couldn’t accept the price.

“I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire.” Leon answered at last. Arthur breathed out slowly. Good… that wasn’t a straight enough answer for his father to go on another mad witch hunt.

“Cup?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Once more, hesitation flashed in Leon’s eyes, before he spoke. “It was extraordinary, My Lord. I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me.”

“Well, your trials have left you weary, I'm sure. We must let him rest.” his father said and Leon bowed.

Arthur’s shoulders sagged with relief at the clear dismissal. His knight turned and left and a moment later, Arthur followed, hurrying towards Gaius’ chambers. He’d feel better, once the physician checked over him.

* * *

Arthur leaned against the wall of Leon’s chamber, as he watched Gaius and Merlin work, checking over his wayward knight. Once they were over, Merlin offered a cup to Leon, which his friend took from the warlock.

“How is he?” Arthur asked, glancing at both pysician and apprentice. Gaius looked at him.

“That's it. He's exhausted, Sire, and severely dehydrated, but given time he'll make a full recovery.”

Arthur nodded, relief filling him. “Thank you, Gaius.”

The old man bowed and shuffled out, no doubt, ready to report to his father. Once he deemed it safe, he turned to Merlin, as his warlock- urgh, since when was Merlin his warlock?- took the cup from Leon.

“Do you have any idea, what magic might your friends have used?” he asked in a whisper.

Merlin hummed, looking at Leon. “It would help, if you told me all you know.”

Leon shrugged. “Not much. I woke in a cave. They made me drink from some cup. The leader, I guess he was, Iseldir, sends his regards.”

Merlin’s lips twisted thoughtfully, as he grabbed the tray from the nightstand and placed the cup on it. One of Merlin’s hands fell away from the tray and Arthur thought he might drop it, but that didn’t happen. “May I, Leon?” he asked, his free hand lingering near the knight.

“Sure.” Leon nodded.

Merlin placed his hand on Leon’s forehead and a moment later, a quick wave of gold filled his eyes. “Remants of Old Magic.” he whispered softly. “The power of Life and Death…”

“Is that good or bad?” Arthur asked, unsure. Ever since he knew how he was born, the mention of _that_ magic always set him on the edge.

“Depends. I’m the master of the power. So, if someone else used it, it means, that the cup Leon drank from, is the oldest and possibly most dangerous artifact of Magic. The Cup of Life. Now… I don’t doubt, Iseldir and his clan… but if someone catches wind of it and it falls to the wrong hands, we might be in danger.”

“Wonrg hands?” asked Leon.

Merlin frowned. “Like Morgause. As a High Priestess, she has the power and knowledge to use it. It makes me shudder to think, what sort of weapon she could make out of it, against Camelot.”

Arthur frowned, as the three of them shared a look. “We must find the Cup, before she does.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corridor closest to the King’s chambers, Gaius was having a similar conversation with the King.

“Well?”

“It's remarkable, Sire. He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health.” Gaius stated. For a second, he was glad Merlin wasn’t here to hear this… tough he’d have to tell the warlock anyway. The Cup was dangerous, after all.

“And the cup he spoke of?” Uther asked with narrowed eyes.

“From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life.”

“You are aware of its power, Gaius.” was the immediate, cold reply.

Gaius felt tired and he wished, that Merlin had taken care of the cup back when he’d killed Nimueh. (But then again, his ward probably hadn’t known the consequences of killing a High Priestess.)

“I am, indeed, Sire. But the druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that.” he said, trying to placate his friend.

Gods knew Camelot would not tolerare another witch hunt of the size of the previous one, when Uther had been looking for Morgause. If the King went to hunt for the Cup in the same way…

“Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon’s description, the druids’ cave lies within Cenred’s kingdom. It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does.” Uther shot back.

“My Lord, druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well hidden. Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?” he tried again. This was risky, in more ways, than one. If Cenred caught their men trespassing the border, it would be war.

“I'm not prepared to take that risk.” and with those words, Uther turned away.

Gaius sighed. _’Instead, you’d risk war with Cenred..’_

* * *

Arthur frowned a bit, as he padded towards the secluded corridor, where his father wanted to meet. Why would he choose such a place?

“Good evening. You called for me, Father?” he asked.

His father looked at him seriously and instead of a proper greeting, he went stright to business. “Cenred is our sworn enemy. We cannot risk him getting his hands on the Cup of Life.”

Arthur almost huffed. Could he not have said something less obvious? After what Merlin has said about the Cup, he wasn’t about to let Cenred have it. “I know, Father.” he grunted, needing all his self-control not to roll his eyes.

“You must retrieve it. Your mission must remain secret; you can speak to no one of this.”

 _’As I don’t know.’_ he thought. “I will take only my most trusted men.”

His father shook his head. “We've seen what happened to the last patrol that entered Cenred's land. You must go alone. I'm sorry to place such a burden upon you, but there is no one else I can trust.”

Ah, so for once, his father was actually thinking of consequences. _Nice_. Well, at least Merlin would be coming with him. “I understand, Father.”

His father waved a hand and Arthur turned on his heels, already reaching out for Merlin. _“Merlin, get our supplies ready.”_

_“Huh? Why? I mean, okay I will get it, but why?”_

Arthur rolled his eyes at the fumbling answer. _“Father wants me to get the Cup. We’re riding to Essetir at sunrise.”_

 _“Not exactly safe…”_ the warlock muttered.

 _“Isn’t that why you’re around? To make sure we’re all safe?”_ he shot back immediately, as he entered his chambers.

 _“So kind of you, Sire.”_ the warlock muttered. Arthur swore he saw the mental image, as his friend rolled his eyes.

* * *

Morgause tapped her feet impatiently, as her student slipped down the basement stairs. Her sleep her been interrupted and she really hoped, for Kara’s sake, that it was important. Cenred was more annoying, than she’d thought at first.

“What is it you wanted to tell me?” she asked the moment Kara stood before her.

“The Prince rides at dawn. He's been sent to recover some kind of cup. The Cup of Life, they called it?”

Morgause blinked in surprise. “The Cup of Life? Are you sure?”

She nodded confidently. “I heard every word.”

“How long I have searched for it.” she breathed with a smile. With the Cup, she could finally have her revenge and even force Morgana to join her. _Perfect_.

“Is it as powerful as they believe?” Kara asked.

Morgause nodded. “Oh, yes. With the Cup in our possession, Camelot would soon be at our mercy. Where is the Cup now?”

“It’s in the hands of the druids. All I know is that their camp lies within Cenred’s kingdom.” Kara answered.

“Then perhaps Cenred will be of use to us again. He has spies everywhere. If he can have Arthur followed...”

“Then the Prince will lead us to the Cup itself.”

She hummed. It seemed, the interrupted sleep was well worth it…

* * *

As they rode trough the wild Merlin couldn’t help, but worry. His Bloodguard were following, for safety measures, tough two of them had remained in Camelot to guard Gwen and Morgana. He halted his horse the moment he felt a tiny shift of magic.

Arthur did the same, looking at him. „Merlin?“

Merlin glanced around, his eyes flashing gold briefly, as he scanned the area. Once he was done, his eyes flickered upwards. _„Cale?“_

 _„Cenred’s spies, My Lord. All of them had been disposed of.“_ the man answered.

Merlin sighed in relief. _„Good work.“_

„Merlin?“ Arthur called again.

The warlock kicked his horse into movement once more. „The Bloodguard just killed a few of Cenred’s spies. We better hurry.“

Arthur frowned a bit. „I’m starting to appreciate your men more and more, these days.“

* * *

Morgause smiled, pleased, as the rider arrived, no doubt, bringing news of Arthur’s whereabouts.

“Which way was the Prince heading?” she asked.

The rider shook his head negatively. “I’m unaware, My Lady. The group of spies sent after him had been found dead. It was quick, meticulous work.”

Her eyes narrowed on the man. “Dead you say?” she hissed. How could those spies have been found and killed?

The rider nodded. “Indeed.”

She screamed in frustration and with a flash of her eyes, threw the messenger against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :3


	40. Honour and Compassion

“I really don’t like this silence.” Merlin muttered, as they continoued riding. “Something’s off here…”

Arthur huffed. His servant was so insatiable. Nothing was good for him, ever. “You’re such a pessimist, Merlin.” he growled. “Your Bloodguards are here, aren’t they? We should be fine…”

He was cut off, as he saw a dart lodge into Merlin’s neck. For a moment, he saw his friend’s eyes flicker gold, but then, he felt a sharp pain and the world went dark.

The only thing, that flashed troug his mind, was that hopefully, the Bloodguard had some way of tracking them, before they were dead.

When he woke up again, he saw a crowd of men looking down on them. He frowned in confusion, before slapping Merlin to wake him up. Merlin woke, blinking. He glanced around and it seemed, he quickly realised what situation they were in.

“What was that you were saying about me being a pessimist?” the warlock growled under his breath.

“Don’t start now!” he hissed.

There was a quiet chuckle. “It seems some things don’t change, do they, Merlin?”

Arthur snapped his head towards the voice. His eyes went wide, as he saw the familiar face. “Lancelot?” he asked. Next to the ’former knight’, stood a man, probably strong enough to fling Arthur about, if his arms were anything to go by.

Lancelot gave a polite smile. “Good to see you both again. You’ve got yourself into some trouble, hadn’t you?”

“You know him.” Merlin said, jabbing a finger at him. “Walking trouble magnet.”

Lancelot grinned. “Indeed. Good thing you’re with him.”

“Who’s your friend, tough?” his servant asked, jabbing at the bulky man.

“I’m Percival.”

Merlin grinned. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Merlin. The annoying blonde’s Arhtur.”

Arthur glared. “Merlin!” he then turned to Lancelot. “What are you doing here?”

Lancelot shrugged. “Wrong place, wrong time, I suppose.”

“Where is here, anyway?” Merlin asked.

“It’ an abandonned castle. The bell tower.” Percival said. “Belongs to a man named Jarl.”

Arthur frowned. “Never heard of him.”

Lancelot frowned. “Lovely bloke. Slave trader.” Arthur had never heard him so… sarcastic. The tone would have fit Gwaine much better.

Merlin sniffed. “We’re going to be sold as slaves?”

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, to keep himself from groaning out loud. _“Merlin, where are your Bloodguards, when we really need them?”_ he asked quietly, annoyance seeping even into his mental voice.

However, even before Merlin could answer, a new rough voice cut trough their conversation.

“Right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena? No volunteers? Well, I shall have to choose one of you toe rags myself, then. Let me see. How about you?”

Arthur looked up. Jarl was an ugly man with short dark hair and croocked nose, a few of his teeth missing. He wore the tattered fur lined coat, as if it made him king. He could see, that the slaver’s eyes were set on Merlin.

Merlin blinked, perfectly feigning confusion, as he looked at the criminal. “Me?”

Jarl gave a sharp nod. “Death or glory, boy. You should be honoured.”

Arthur’s mind screamed at him, not to let this. Melrin was no fighter. Not without magic and here, his friend couldn’t use magic, without risking much worse fate…

“Who is this so-called champion? Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?” he demanded, looking at the man.

Jarl gave a slimy smile. “You think you could offer a better contest?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “I guarantee it.”

 _“Arthur! What the hell are you doing?”_ Merlin demanded mentally. Arthur didn’t even look at him.

Jarl smirked. “Are you ready, my champion?”

To Arthur’s surprise, it was Percival who nodded. “I am.”

 _’Goddess…’_ Arthur thought _. ’I might have been a bit hasty in taking Merlin’s place?’_

* * *

Morgause was on the verge of screaming bloody murderer. Her plans had been so carefully made and now, _now_ Arthur Pendragon was in the clutches of another. She glared hatefully at Cenred- after all, this mess was his fault.

“How could you let this happen? You let Arthur slip through your fingers.” she growled.

He just shrugged his shoulders. “He was taken before my men could get to him. I mean, another group had found them, but then they were taken.”

Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. “Taken? By whom exactly?”

“The slave trader, Jarl. He's been working our western border for months.” he answered, as if he was just commenting on the weather. That made her even more pissed.

“And you let him?”

Cenred shrugged and gave her a sort-of-smile. “We have an understanding. He doesn't bother me, and I don't bother him.”

She almost rolled her eyes. Of course, Cenred would do such a thing. She tampered down her annyoance and looked at the King again. “And where is this Jarl now?”

“Don't worry, Morgause. I'll find him soon enough.”

She glared. “See that you do.”

He raised an eyebrow, in an almost curious fashion. “Are you threatening me?”

She leaned closer, her brown eyes glimmering gold for a second. “Trust me, Cenred, when I am threatening you, you'll know about it.”

* * *

Merlin watched, with no small amount of trepadation, as the cheering crowd pushed Arthur and Percival into the circle. Jarl tossed two swords at their feet.

“Gentlemen, the rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both.” he said. Arhur and Percival both grabbed their sowrds and started fighting. Merlin didn’t know much about swordfighing- he was horrible at it,- but he could tell, that Percival was good.

He glanced at Lancelot. “Your friend’s pretty handy with a sword.”

Lance nodded, watching them in interest. “Yeah, he is.”

Merlin bit the inside of his cheeks in worry, eyes darting about wildly. They’d have to find a way out. His attention was perked, when he sensed six strong, familiar magical signatures.

 _“Alator? Are you here?”_ he asked.

 _“Indeed we are, My Lord.”_ the Catcha answered, tone reverent, as ever. _“We’re waiting for your sign.”_

Merlin hummed, grabbing Lancelot by the arm. The man looked at him and as their eyes met, Merlin hurriedly formed a connection. _“Lance, there are a few men here, who just sneaked in. They’re working for me. I’ll create a distraction and they’ll kill a few people around and drop down to protect Arthur. Be sure to be in their protective circle. They’ll take you, Arthur and Percival out of here. Do you understand?”_

Lancelot’s brown eyes were wide. “Merl…”

“Do you understand?” he asked again, now forcing a bit more authority into his tone. After a moment of hesitation, Lancelot nodded.

“Of course.”

He smiled in relief. “Thanks for trusting me.” then, he turned his gaze towards the fighters. _“Arthur, Percival…”_ at the call, the bigger man stumbled for a second, giving Arthur chance to knock the sowrd out of his hand. Seeing the other without a weapon, Arthur tossed his own aside and they started wrestling. _“Can you two hear me?”_

 _“Yes, we can!”_ Arthur said. _“Percival here’s just a bit shocked. Any ideas how to get out of here?”_

 _“Distraction in half a minute.”_ he said. _“Be ready to flee. Chaos will follow.”_

Both men’s eyes found his for a brief second, as a show of understanding. Merlin grinned, turning his gaze upwards. **“Forbaern aeltaewlice.”** (Consume by all perfectly good fire) he whispered, eyes flashing gold.

The ropes overhead caught fire, causing panic. At that very moment, the Bloodguard appeared, circling Arthur and Percival. Melrin shoved Lancelot towards them, as he threw out both hands, sending the corwd flying.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw, as Arthur shoved Lancelot towards the entrance.

* * *

Lancelot couldn’t belive what he’d just seen. Merlin had used magic- no, he didn’t have problem with that. But _, Merlin had_ _used magic in front of Arthur Pendragon_. Did his friend have a death wish? And… he looked at the six black-robed men, as the magic faded and they found themselves in the woods. They were out of the fortress, without actually getting to the door and he was feeling a bit ill.

“What was that?” asked Percival.

Arthur stood up, shaking his head. “Magic. Merlin’s good at such things.” he stated simply.

Lancelot blinked at the blonde. Arthur knew? “Forgive me Sire, but did you just say, that Merlin’s good at _magic_?”

The Prince rolled his eyes. “I know you knew about him and that you didn’t report him.” then, his eyes turned to Percival, offering a hand. “Nice to meet you. Arthur Pendragon.”

Percival grasped his hand before his eyes went wide. “Pen…dragon? As in the Prince of Camelot?”

Arthur grinned. “The one and only.” he dropped Percival’s arm, turning to the hooded men. “Merlin?”

“Lord Emrys should be…” one of them started, just as they heard a thunderous rumble from the distance. Lancelot’s eyes snapped in the sound’s direction, only to see a massive, dark cloud of dust. Had Merlin made the thing collapse? (Why had Merlin been called Emrys? And a Lord at that? He’d have to ask the warlock later.)

A minute later, Merlin appeared, leaning on a staff, that looked suspiciously magical, his clothes covered in dust, but otherwise unharmed. He couched before looking at them. “Is everyone alright?”

“Yes, Merling we are.” was Arthur’s exasperated answer. “Your men were fast, as always.”

Lancelot blinked. Merlin’s men? _Merlin had men?_ Like a Lord? He looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. “Care to share, Merlin?”

The warlock gave a sheepish smile. “Well, you see, Lance…”

* * *

Cenred peered at the scout. “Have you found anything?”

The man shook his head. “The fortress, where Jarl had made his base had collapsed, all men dead. However, we found a few tracks leading away from there, before they abruptly ended. The tracks, until we could follow, seemed to lead towards the Forest of Gedney.”

Cebred grunted, waving the man away. He frowned. “Tracks don’t dissapear to thin air…”

Morgause hummed. “Not, useless there’s a magic-user with him and I know for a fact, that Pendragon’s manservant is a warlock. He would use magic, to make our life harder.”

Cenred snorted. “Arthur’s manservant? A warlock? From what I’ve heard, Uther placed the fool in that positon.” huffed, half a laugh, half a snort. “Oh, this is good! I wish I could spit it into Uther’s face.” he leaned back in his seat. “Can you mind them, Morgause?”

The Priestess grinned. “The whelp has great power, but not even half the knowledge of mine. We’ll have that Cup soon enough.”

* * *

Merlin sighed in relief, the moment he spotted the cave. He could feel the presence of druids and Iseldir stood out the most. And Mordred… the boy was young, but his magic was like a flame and he the moth…

“Merlin?” Lancelot called.

He shook his head and smiled at his friends- they’d just met Percival, but he felt, that if the man stayed long enough, they could trully be friends, the way he was with Lancelot and Gwaine.

“This is it.” he gestured at the cave ahead. “Come.”

The Bloodguard were hidden again, creating a loose circle in the shadows of trees. Percival, Lancelot and Arthur all had their swords drawn, that is, until stopped right at the cave’s entrance. “Seath your blades. They’re my kin and I give you my word, they won’t harm either of us.”

Percival’s gaze met his for a second and they all placed their swords away, before stepping into the cave. It was big, lit with fires and magic.

“Lord Emrys, King Caradoc.” Iseldir greeted with a bow. His gaze flickered to Lancelot and Percival. “Ah and this time you bring Honour and Compassion as well…”

Merlin dipped his head too. Iseldir was a man he respected, as much, as the chief respected him. “Iseldir. I take you know why are we here?”

“Yes…”

 _“Emrys!”_ came an elated call and from the semi-darkness of the cave, a tiny form propelled forward, right into him. He stumbled back a bit, as Mordred’s vice-like grip closed around his waist and he felt Lancelot and Percival each grabbing him to stop his fall.

Merlin laughed a little, shooting greatful glances at the two men, as he bent down to scoop up Mordred. “Hello, little one. How are you these days?”

“They’re still mean sometimes, but Iseldir helps.” he muttered into his neck. Merlin felt his heart squeeze in sympathy.

“I’ll see that things turn better.” he whispered, holding the boy close, as he looked at Iseldir. “Iseldir, I’m aware that the Cup is dangerous, but Cenred’s looking for it.”

“And won’t it be dangeorus in the hands of Uther Pendragon, as well?” came a bitter male voice. Merlin caught sight of a brown robed man, around the age of Uther. “How is he better, than Cenred?”

Iseldir gave the man a hard look. “Karney, show some respect!”

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, as he met the man’s- Karney’s- eyes. “We’ll do, what we did before. I’ll let Arthur present it to Uther. Uther will confiscate it in his vaults and I’ll take it from the vaults and from than on, it’s in my hands. Do you doubt _me_?”

Karney’s green eyes went wide and he bowed deeply. “Never, My Lord.”

Merlin nodded. “Good. Arthur? You think it could work?”

The blonde Prince grinned. “ _Please_ , he never learns. I’ll have fun watching his expression, when he realises that you come and go as you please and I’ll have a front row seat for the show. Just make sure the thing’s far away from the likes of Morgause.”

Merlin grinned. “Of course, Sire.” as he said those words, he saw Karney’s eyes widen. No doubt, the man knew nothing of what happened with the Crystal of Neathtid.

Iseldir’s eyes flashed in amusement, as he offered the Cup. Merlin kissed Mordred on the forehead, as Arthur took the Cup.

“Thank you.” his Prince said.

Iseldir gave a nod. “You’re welcome, King Caradoc. But beware, this is a dangerous artifact. Even your journey to Camelot may hold unwanted surprises.”

Merlin shared a look with Arthur and then with their new travelling companions. Outside, his Bloodguard were lingering, waiting for his orders, too. He looked back at Iseldir. “I believe, we might make it safely, old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARNEY is a Celtic male name and it means "fighter"
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think. :3


	41. Immortals

Cenred watched from atop the little hill, with the army behind him, as Arthur Pendragon and his tiny party crept along the bushes. He lanced to the side and frowned. They weren’t so far off from the border now…

He turned to the soldiers waiting behind him and jerked his head in the Pendragon’s direction. “Get the Cup. Then kill them.”

The men bowed, smirks playing on their lips. “Of course, Sire.”

* * *

Merlin felt dead tired, but he was happy. They had the Cup and they even met Lancelot again, plus managed to get a new friend in Percival.

Merlin saw, as his brother’s- yes, if Arthur called him brother, he could do the same,- eyes glinted with relief. “We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands. Beyond the forest lies Camelot.”

“Uh, Sire? Arthur?” called Lancelot.

Arthur slowed his walk and glanced at Lancelot. “Yes?”

“You see… I am still practically banished…” he said. Merlin winced at that- he’d almost forgotten about Uther banishing him.

Arthur shook his head. “You can come, if I say so. Plus, it would only take a little help from Merlin and _poof_ , you’re not banished anymore.”

Lancelot’s eyes went wide. “You’d do that?” he asked in a shocked whisper.

“I know a good man, when I see one.” the blonde said. “Merlin’s _methods_ to help you weren’t the best, tough. Lay low for a while and I guarantee you, you may yet be Sir Lancelot of Camelot… ah, it even has a ring, doesn’t it?”

Lancelot smiled brightly. “My most sincere thanks.”

Merlin froze. He could feel something and his Bloodguards were also tense. Something was up. “Quiet!”

“What now Mer…” Arthur was cut off, as a group of Cenred’s men burst from the bushes, heading right for them. “Run!”

Merlin shared a look with Lancelot and they did just that. He sensed the Bloodguard moving fast, trying to get the men down one by one. One of the soldiers fired a crossbow, which headed for Arthur…

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the bolt took a complete turn, landing in the stomach of the man, who’d fired it. Lancelot, Percival and Arthur were all fighting, steel ringing on steel. With another flash of his eyes, he snapped a man’s neck, who was sneaking up on Percival.

He sighed in relief. With the Bloodguard also present, it was much easier to protect his brother/future king. After another few minutes of complete and utter chaos, all of the men were dead, only the Bloodguard standing stiffly, blades still drawn and eyes burning gold. Merlin could almost feel Alator’s breath, as the Catcha stood behind him, like a shadow.

“Everyone alright?” he asked.

All three of his companions nodded. However, he noted, that Arthur was holding his sword… “Arthur? Where’s the Cup?”

Everyone stiffened at that question and started looking around frantically. It only took a second to realise, that in the chaos, one of Cenred’s men, whom somehow slipped their grasp, had snuck away with the precious artifact.

“ _Damn it_!” Arthur cursed- his roar of fury loud enough to rival Kilgharrah- and Merlin could almost see, as the gears in Arthur’s mind turned, thinking of slow, creative ways to kill the King of Essetir.

He was about to say, that he would go back- he had the advantage of magic, after all- when another group of Cenred’s descended. They were tired and this time truly surprised. “Run!” he barked.

And they did just that. The mission had been failed.

* * *

Breath ragged, they stopped, well beyond Camelot’s border. They were lucky, that Cenred’s men hadn’t followed them here.

“Me’in.” the groan came from behind him and the warlock stopped, just in time to see Arthur stumble. Moving quickly, he caught the blonde. His face was red, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He didn’t look good.

“Arthur?” he asked, half-confused, half-worried. The Prince gave him a brief glance, before his eyes fluttered shut. Merlin checked him and… there was an arrow in his leg. Damn it! How hadn’t they noticed, that Arthur had been shot, probably during the second attack?

Cursing, he lowered Arthur to the ground, looking at Lancelot and Percival. “I’ll have a look at him. We make camp here.”

The two men nodded and muttered something about more food and firewood. Merlin didn’t really hear it, he was too worried for Arthur. He took the arrow out and cursed a bit, as more blood gushed from the wound. In a silent move, Alator appeared next to him, hood lowered, eyes roaming Arthur, flickering to the wound.

“The arrow must have been poisoned.”

Merlin hummed. “He’s running a fever. We’ll have to keep him warm and it would be nice to know, what poison had been used…” his eyes flickered to the arrow, but Alator was already reaching for it.

This wasn’t good. Arthur was poisoned, they were days away from Camelot and most of all, Cnred had the blasted Cup. Merlin glared towards the sky. _’You could never make my destiny easy, huh? Al least bother with payment next time?’_ he thought.

* * *

Cenred smirked, as he stood in front of his army, Morgause holding the Cup of Life, as she slowly walked to the nearest soldier.

“Loyal friends, our time is at hand. From today no sword will fell you, no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all: immortality.” a chorus of approving grunts and shouts ran trough his men, as Morgause’s melodious chant filled his ears.

**“Gegadre anne here fram þisse bune ond heora blod. Swa þæt hie ne abygð ond ne swilteaþ naht, ac leofaaþ a on ecnesse.”** _(I geather the entire army and their blood by this Cup. So that they won’t subbmit and they’ll never die (at all), but (that) they’ll live forever.)_ she said, cutting the man’s palm cleanly. Some of his blood poured into the Cup and then she moved further, her chant continuing.

Cenred watched from the pedestal as each and every man gave his blood. Like this, they’d be unstoppable. Uther and Arthur will fall and all the riches of Camelot would be his. After about fifteen minutes, Morgause was back, the cup filled to the brim with blood.

He smiled, stealing a glance at the cold, beautiful Priestess by his side.

* * *

_The soldiers filled Camelot to the brim, one man in black cutting down two of Camelot’s finest. No matter, how many times the faceless shadows were wounded, they would not fall. She staggered trought the burning ruins, magic burning in her veins, hand heavy from a sword, hoping, praying that someone would come to save them._

_“Sire! Help from your uncle!” a knight called. Her heart lurched. Something told her, that it may not be, as it appeared._

_“Thank the gods!” Arthur called, obviously tired and relived. “Open the gates!”_

_The gates were opened and the men poured in. The first lines of the men indeed bore the sigil of House du Bois… but the rest had Deorham’s crest. The men, who should have been here to help, would be their downfall…_

_Even after the immortals fell, the ring of steel did not cease. They were losing._

_“Uncle, what are you doing?” Arthur demanded, sounding every inch the King he was born to be._

_“Taking what is mine, I’ll be the King of Camelot, runt!” Agravaine spat, running Arthur trough with his sword. Arthur gasped, blood soaking his chainmail and she screamed…_

Morgana bolted upright, even her frightened scream stuck in her troath. She gasped, looking out the window. There was daylight outside, so she must have dozed off…

Shaking her head, she scrambled out of bed. Uncaring of her appearance, she staggered into the corridor and all but ran towards the council chambers, where she knew Uther would be. He’d be able to tell, where Arthur was.

She pushed the great doors open, with a loud bang- she may not have the physical power for that, but she had magic. Even a brief wave of it was enough help, to let the massive, craved oak loose.

Uther was inside with Leon. She only caught half of the knight’s sentence, over the bang of the doors. “…ple explanation, Sire.”

Both of them looked at her in surprise. Her pale green eyes darted about wildly. “Where’s Arthur?” she asked.

Uther gazed at her for a long moment and she almost snapped at him. However, before she could, the King turned back to Leon, as if she wasn’t even there. “You know as well as I do he's been gone too long. Take a patrol, as many men as you need. Whatever it takes, find him.”

Leon bowed. “Yes, Sire.”

As the knight turned to face her, panic rose in her gut once more. “He’s not back yet?” she whispered.

“Not yet, My Lady.” answered Leon hurriedly.

“Morgana.” Uther called, his voice a strange mix of worry and reprimand. But she couldn’t deal with him right now… Arthur was out there…

He was in danger. Camelot was in danger.

She whirled on her heels, as Uther roared her name. But she ignored it, bolting for Gaius’ chambers. _“Gwen!”_ she called urgently. _“Gwen! To Gaius now! It’s important we might be in danger!”_

* * *

Cenred hummed, satisfied, as he watched the newly made immortal army depart with Morgause by his side. “Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals.”

Morgause looked at him with a skeptical gaze, eyebrow raised. “ _Your_ army?”

He grinned, looking at her. “Well, they are my men.”

Morgause’s eyes narrowed. “Correction: they were your men. It is I that made them immortal. They are bound to me now.”

Cenred scowled. “Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, My Lady.” he warned. She may be a Priestess, but he was the King.

“Cross you? Never.” her eyes flashed gold and she pointed at the nearest soldier. **“Ic bebiede þe ðine cyning cwellan!”** (I command you to kill your king.) The man lifted his sword.

Confusion and dread mixed in Cenred’s stomach. “What are you doing?” he demanded, as he unseathed his own sword.

“Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?” she asked, tone soft and sweet. Deceptively so. Cenred looked at her briefly, before looking back at the man, that attacked him, their swords clashing.

“Stop. _Stop_ , you answer to me not to her.” he demanded, as they exchanged more blows. He was getting tired now. He deflected a swing and buried his sword deep into the man’s stomach, but he – _it_ \- didn’t even blink, let alone fall.

His throat tightened from panic, as the Priestess watched him struggle. He stole a glance at her, tone taking on a pleading note. “Morgause. Morgause, make him stop. Make him stop!”

With a swift move, his sword went flying and he was knocked to the floor.

She smiled. It was a charming smile, but filled with coldness. “Did I not say that, when I threatened you, you’d know about it?” the soldier above him raised its sword and Cenred understood…

Eyes wide, he looked at the blonde again. “Morgause, please…” his begs were cut short, as the sword descended.

* * *

Arthur woke with a bone-rattling cough. Merlin, Percival and Lancelot wake at the sound. For a moment, his mind is fuzzy, but then he remembered where they’d been and why. His eyes seek out Merlin, worried.

“Where’s the Cup?”

Merlin gave him a half-worried, half-tired look. “Don’t you remember? Cenred’s men took it.”

For a moment, everything’s blank, but then the scenes of the ambush come back. Melrin’s men had helped, but they still had to run from a second wave…

“Then what are we still doing here?!” he demanded. If Cnred used the Cup…

Merlin frowned. “You were unconscious.”

He gave his manservant an evil eye. _Seriously_ , that was the best he had, when Camelot was in danger? “Always an excuse, Merlin.”

Shifting carefully, he moved to stand up. However, doing so, sent a fierce, burning jolt of pain trough his leg and he couldn’t hold back his scream. Lancelot and Percival were there, at his side, holding him up, helping him, even as the pain clouded his vison. He could feel magic course trough him- Merlin, or one of his Bloodguard must have used some spell,- healing and numbing, but it wasn’t enough.

He could feel himself slipping. Yet, he still mustered enough strenght to look the warlock dead in the eyes. “Back to Camelot. Now. It’s an _order_.”

He knew, that no matter what, Merlin would not resist such tone or wording. If he was sure of one thing, that Merlin was loyal and if it was about something like this, he could count on the warlock following orders (unlike during day-to-day tasks, where the idiot kept talking back, as if he wasn’t royalty).

* * *

“We must convene the Council of War.” Uther said, tone tight, almost worried.

Leon felt unease curling in his stomach. That patrol hadn’t gone the way he’d hoped. He’d been the only one to come back and that had only been thanks to Merlin’s bird- he wondered, if the warlock had ordered the creature to follow him…

Not that it mattered. The bird had dived, distracted the men and gave him enough time to flee. He even saw, as the soldier he’d stabbed went up in flames form one falling feather.

“They cannot be stopped. The soldiers, Sire, they will not fall.” he muttered uneasily, recalling the man, that only fell due to magic. (What was the bird called, again? Lorac?)

Uther’s eyes found him in less, than a second. “What are you saying?”

Leon swallowed the bile in his throat, his words louder this time. “They will not die.”

Uther’s lips pressed into a thin, deadly line. “Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defences you can.”

Leon froze. He couldn’t possibly think to fight? Against a blatant display of powerful sorcerery, too? (Where were Merlin and Arthur, when Camelot needed them the most?) “But Sire…”

“Do it!” he snapped. Leon cringed on the inside. Gods, these bloody Pendragons and their temper. He turned on his heels.

“Cenred. It must be. How? The location of the Cup was secret.”

As the heavy doors closed behind him, Leon still heard Gaius’ grave voice. “There's only one explanation, Sire. We have a traitor in our midst.” 

Those words did nothing, to reassure him. If anything, it made him feel worse. On his way to alert the men, he found himself praying to the Triple Goddess- like he’d heard Merlin and Arthur do, before-, so that they might come out of this, as victors.

* * *

Morgana cursed under her breath, fumbling with her armour.

“Here, let me.” Gwen muttered, coming up behind her to straighten it all out. “Done.”

She shifted a little, smiling, as she grabbed the sword from behind her dresser and handing the second one to Gwen. This, she noted, was too much like the last time. An immortal army on the way, herself and Gwen preparing for battle, while Merlin was away. (However, what was _worse_ , even Arthur was missing now.)

“We’ll make it.” Gwen said.

She bit her lower lip, wanting to believe her friend. “I want to believe you, Gwen… but Arthur doesn’t have Excalibur anymore and they’re not even here. Protecting the city is up to us, now.”

For a second, uncertainty flashed trough those kind brown eyes and Morgana hated herself for saying such words. For… ruining her friend’s hope. She shook her head and brought Gwen into a quick hug.

“Together, sister.” she whispered. “If we have to die, we’ll make it count and make Morgause regret this.”

For a moment, Gwen stiffened and Morgana wondered, if it had been a wise choice of words. But a second later, their eyes met and Gwen looked ready to go to hell and back for Camelot, for her and their beloved, foolish boys. “Together, sister.”

The bells tolled, signaling the arrival of the enemy and they walked out of the chambers, side by side, swords in hand. Despite being women, they looked very much like the proud knights of Camelot, gathering outside.

They walked down onto the courtyard, where many of the men were gathering. “My Lady, what are you doing here?” Morgana paused to look at the worried knight. “You should be back in your chambers.”

Morgana scowled. “I’m not some porcelain maiden, who needs protection, Sir Lamorak. If you recall, I’ve fought against the previous army as well. This is what we…” she shared a pointed look with Gwen, before her gaze turned back to the knight, eyes narrowing on him. “… shall do today as well. Or shall I state this as an order, as the King’s Ward?”

Lamorak nodded fiercely. “Very well. Then please, follow me.”

_“For Camelot.”_ Gwen whispered into her mind in a steely tone.

Her grip around the sword tightened, magic flaring in her blood, her eyes flashing briefly. _“For Camelot.”_

* * *

Lancelot took a moment to steady himself, as they paused below the hill. Arthur was better, than before, but still not in fighting shape, according to Merlin. Which, from what Lancelot could see, annoyed the blonde gravely, yet he didn’t fight their warlock friend. _’Much has changed, since I’ve last been here.’_ he mused, glancing at Prince and servant.

Then, as he looked ahead, he saw the burning village. It made him sick. “What happened here?” he whispered.

“I don't know. We need to hurry. We're still a day's march from Camelot.” Arthur’s words did nothing to alleviate his unease.

The longer it took to arrive, the greater danger their friends would be in… and while he’d never been close to the Lady Morgana- and Gwen was now taken by Arthur, as Merlin said- he would not wish the place to be damaged. He’d had an easy companionship with Leon and Kay a well and he wouldn’t wish to see them dead, before knowing them a bit more.

“Let’s hurry, then.” he muttered, taking Merlin’s place in supporting Arthur. They continued hobbling onwards.

* * *

The men stopped, as they spotted bright red over the filed of black and scorched brown. They walked over to find a dozen of red-cloacked knights, bloody, bodies mutilated beyond recognition. Arthur’s stomach did several uncomfortable flips, until he thought it was such a tight knot, that even his fist was bigger.

“Camelot patrol.” he choked out.

“There’s not a single enemy body.” Percival muttered. Arthur himself tried and failed to find men dressed in the grey-and-black of Essetir.

“You’re right.” he said, feeling ill, as the implications settled into his mind. “This wasn’t a fight. It was a slaughter.”

“But…” Lancelot spoke, his voice showing his own disgust. “…who could’ve done such a thing?”

“An army of men, that cannot die.” Merlin said darkly. The tone sent shivers down Arthur’s spine. “We should hurry.”

Right now, Arthur didn’t even find the energy, to make a snarky retort about Merlin not being the leader.

* * *

_’I’m officially sick.’_ Arthur decided, as he saw the bodies stwen across his beloved city’s streets. All of the bodies belonged to the knights and civilians of Camelot, not one of Cenred’s men. They all froze tough, when the rythmic beet of feet reached their ears.

Merlin knocked on Gwen’s door, just as Arthur saw Cenred’s men from the corner of his eye. Elyan jumped at Merlin, but Merlin stopped him with magic…

… and the men spotted them.

“Where’s Gwen?” asked Merlin. Elyan cast a wary glance at the frozen, black-clad knights.

“In the citadel.” he said. Cenred’s soldiers realised, who they were and immediately ran towards them.

Arthur cursed under his breath and made a shooing motion. “Move! _Move!_ To the citadel!” he snapped.

They ran, Merlin’s Bloodguards doing their best to hinder the approaching immortal soldiers. Right now Arthur didn’t even care about being found out and possibly, later being accused of consorting with sorcerers. He’d burn down the bridge, when he came to it.

They stumbled past the drawbridge and Arthur cursed even more. Because while the lower town was almost deathly quiet, the upper parts were alive with fight. A struggle between the living and the dead- the scene gave him chills. He remembered still, all too clearly, what it was like, when they’d dealt with the first immortal army.

_“Protect Arthur!”_ Merlin ordered the Bloodguard mentally, while waving at Elyan and Percival to join him, grabbing a sword from a fallen guard.

Arthur could sense, rather than see, as Cale, Alator and the other four nodded their understanding at his warlock’s order. If he weren’t injured, he would have snapped, that he didn’t need daycare, but right now, he was too tired, to argue. (Besides, he knew Merlin would win the argument, because Lancelot would probably help him, so he didn’t even bother.)

He was tired, hungry and the fatigue from blood loss was finally taking hold. The world was burling at the edges, but he tightened his grip on his sword.

And the enemy was just coming…

* * *

Gwen’s hair was plastered to her back with sweat. She and Morgana had been fighting back to back for what seemed to be forever. At first, Sir Lamorak had been here, right next to them, but somehow in the chaos of shouts and the clanking of steel, they’d managed to lose the knight. The mess was so great, that Morgana allowed herself brief flashes of gold- small, simple spells, that needed little effort, yet seemed to be life-saving, whenever her Lady pulled one.

In the mass of black and red, she saw a familiar flash of blue. Merlin.

_“Merlin! We’re here!”_ she called.

The warlock stopped and even from such a distance, she saw, as he smirked- when and how had he gotten hold of his cape? He hadn’t taken it to Essetir, of that she was sure.

_“Hold on, Gwen! I’ll go get the Cup and empty it of the blood. It’ll stop the soldiers.”_ he said, tone steady and reassuring.

She raised her sword and swatted yet another enemy away. _“Hurry along, then!”_

By the time she glanced to where he’d been, it was just a moment after she voiced her sentence, he was already gone. She heard another string of powerful words from Morgana and it gave her hope. As long, as they were together, nothing could bring them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :)


	42. Camelot In Shambles

Merlin cursed, cloack bellowing dramatically behind him- tough he didn’t care for theatrics at the moment,- as he hurried trough the corridors. He stretched his magic out, searching…

_There!_ The Throne Room!

He hurried his steps and almost broke the massive wooden doors in his hurry to get inside. In fornt of the throne, on the raised dias, stood another dias, holding the Cup. Next to the Cup stood a vaguely familiar dark haired girl. One, whom he’d seen among the maids of the castle. ( _Her_. She was the traitor, the one, who’d been helping Morgause, even before Agravaine arrived.)

Now that she stood there, so clearly visible, Merlin could feel the malicious magic curling under her skin, so uncomfortably close to what Morgause’s felt like. Speaking of the Priestess… she stood above a bound Uther Pendragon, smirking, obviously holding the tyrant king’s own sword at his troath.

Merlin’s grip around his staff tightened. “Let him _go_ , Morgause!” he growled.

Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Uther’s eyes went wide and the King muttered something suspiciously close to ’Balinor’, but right now, Merlin only had eyes for the blonde. Morgause sneered at him.

“ _You!_ You traitor. You protect Uther!” she spat.

“I protect _Arthur_ and the future he stands for, Priestess. If you go against me, against the _Goddess’_ wishes, _you are the traitor_.” he spat back.

Her eyes gloweed bright gold and he was flung back. His magic had always been different- instinctive in a way it had never been for anyone else. So, even without saying a spell, it reacted and halted his flight, allowing him to touch the ground again, without serious harm, tough he was sure that the sudden, strong pressure had cracked a rib or two.

She growled defiantly and words of the Old Tongue left her mouth, a massive whirl of fire springing in their wake, heading for him, in a way, that he was sure, that Uther would be caught in it as well. He could have let the man burn- he’d probably deserve it, for sending so many of his kin to death, but he wasn’t that kind of man. He would not give in to hate, like Uther had. He’d saved him once, no matter how undeserving Uther was. He’d do so again, for Arthur’s sake.

He muttered the teleportation spell and in a blink, he was behind the King, his hand on the man’s shoulder, magic already forming a shield. The torrent of flames collided with it, but he held. He could see the annoyance in Morgause’s eyes and she pushed more magic into it. He did the same, careful to push only a drop more power into it, than her attack.

After a few intense minutes, the fire was gone and he dropped the shimmering golden wall, hauling Uther to his feet, pushing the man back as he glared daggers at her.

“You’re a High Priest.” she growled, realisation finally flashing in her eyes.

He gave her a dangerous, cat-like smile. “Took you long enough to figure it out, _b_ itch.”

There was an angry growl from behind Morgause and the girl’s eyes blazed gold, sending a piece of rubble hurling at him. Merlin pushed Uther back more, took a step back and pulled up a wordless shield.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the gates open, as an army of men poured into Camelot. “Agravaine! Finally!” Uther said.

Merlin wasn’t reassured at all. Agravaine was a traitor, who wanted the Pendragons gone. The Goddess only knew what he was willing to do, to have that goal accomplished.

Morgause looked smug for a moment and she muttered a spell… Merlin didn’t even let her her half trough it. His eyes blazed gold and he sent her flying backwards. As he heard her head knack against the wall, the girl cried out and Merlin used that moment to point his staff at the Cup. **“Fléoge!”** (Fly) he hissed, and waved the staff. It sent the Cup flying, spilling all the blood on the floor.

“No!” the former serving girl called, her magic lashing out, breaking the windows and shaking the room. Above them, the ceiling cracked. Merlin reached out for the Cup and willed it to fly into his hand. He caught it with his free hand, as the quacking seemed to get worse, the girl’s gold gaze focused on him.

He tried resisting, but he was flown back. Uther staggered away from more ruble, as the brunette wailed vengefully, her screams seemingly shaking the citadel to its foundations. How had he not noticed, such a powerful magic-user among them?

He groaned, sharp pain bursting across his back, as he landed. But the room was falling apart, more and more and below them the enemy was pouring into Camelot. The immortal soldiers were gone, but there was another army, bigger than what Camelot’s tired defenders could fend off. He was worried for the others.

* * *

Arthur wasn’t sure, what was going on. Well, not at first.

One of the knights had informed him, that his uncle was here, bringing help. (When had Agravaine left, in the first place?) After a brief second of hesitation, he told the men to open the gate for him. Minutes later, men poured in, rested and fully armoured. At first, they’d been truly helping, fighting against the soldiers, that had once been Cenred’s.

But then, the immortal army froze and crumpled into nothing, leaving the men confused and with nothing to do. Arthur spotted his uncle on horseback and nodded gratefully.

“Your timely intervention helped, it seems, but someone’s been fast enough to empty the Cup, uncle.” he said.

“Indeed, someone has been.” Agravaine said. Arthur saw something glimmer in his eyes and a knot formed in his gut. “And so, this gives me the ample opportunity, to take what is mine.” he jumped from his horse, unsheathing his sword, striding towards him.

Arthur stumbled back in shock, barely able to raise his blade to parry. “What are…”

An ugly smirk found its way to the Lord’s face. “This is my day. Today, the Pendragons die and I’ll be the King.”

Before Arthur could even form a retort, sharp pain blinded him, as the battle for Camelot resumed once more.

* * *

In any other circumstances, Uther might have called for blood. The boy was a sorcerer and by the looks of it, a pretty powerful one, too. What horrified him, that _he_ had appointed the boy, as Arthur’s manservant, _he_ had allowed a sorcerer into his own court, unknowing as he was.

With the Cup tucked under the sorcerer’s robes, they were heading for the yard, where the fight was going on. The boy looked at him, his eyes flashing between the natural blue and the bright gold of magic.

“The immortal soldiers are gone, since the Cup had been emptied. But, as it is, it seems, the army at our doors, is Alined’s. The knight are tired enough, the won’t hold out against such a force.”

Uther frowned. How did the boy know? He glared. “Alined does not have good enough army to take Camelot…”

“He doesn’t. You know, I do listen, when Arthur grumples about politics. However, Agravaine suppised him with his own men and supplies. He’s allied with Alined, to kill you and Arthur.”

“Agravaine is…”

“A _freaking traitor_ , who almost killed your dauther, you blind _fool_! It was the bracelet Agravaine had given Morgana, that made her so sick, that she almost _died_ and while you may be blind to it, others are not. Alined uses magic, when it fancies him. Agravaine hates it too, but his hatered for _you_ , for anything to do with House Pendragon is greater. He used magic, to try and hurt you both, by killing Morgana!” he spat.

He wanted to retort, that it wasn’t so. That Agravaine was a trusted Lord… but there had been a rift between them, after Tristan and Ygraine had died. Could he really do this?

“Bali…”

“I’m not my father, damn Pendragon! Get my name _right_!” he growled, as he shoved him out into the yard, pressing a sword into his hand, which Uther had no idea from where he’d gotten. He wasn’t really paying attention tough, his mind too caught up in what he’d been told.

“Balinor’s your father?” he forced out, voice barely a breath. (He hated himself for it, because a King had to be strong, but he shock was just too much.)

The lad jutted his chin out, his gaze, while back to being blue, sharp and challenging. _Daring_. It seemed, servant or no, the lad cared not, that _he_ was the King. “He is.” was the answer.

_He saw it_.

Saw the resemblance he’d ignored for so long, because it was damn _convenient_ to do so. Balinor’s son, as Arthur’s manservant. Balinor had a _son_. Balinor had a _son_ and said son was a _sorcerer_ and was also _Arthur’s manservant_.

Was this situation not so dire, he might have laughed himself silly. He’d been chasing Balinor for twenty years and he could not even see the man’s son, when he was right under his nose.

There was a grunt and he saw, as a man- dressed in the black and white of du Bois- went flying. The lad’s eyes were gold. Their gazes met.

“I hold no love for you. You hunted my kind for far too long, for any sort of love or forgiveness, Uther Pendragon.” his voice was soft, but impossibly cold. Cold and dangerous, so that it made him shiver. There was also a deep undertone, that could only belong to Dragonlords. (Was Balinor dead and the lad his Heir and thus, a Dragonlord?) “But Arthur’s safety and happiness, comes first. I’d lay down my life for him, thousand times over, because he’s a _better man_ , than you could ever hope to be. And if seeing you alive is what makes him happy, than, just for this once, I may protect you, like I always do him. But _do not think_ , _you_ can order me around or that _you_ can ever walk me to the pyre, once Camelot flies your banner once more. _You are no king of mine._ I will only abide by Arthur’s word, for me, his is law and not yours.”

The lad was a sorcerer and very possibly, a Dragonlord. So… _what in the name of Camelot_ had instilled such deep loyalty into him for Arthur? He was many things, Uther noted to himself, but he wasn’t completely blind. He could see loyalty, when he saw it and Balinor’s whelp had _more_ for Arthur, than any knight he’d ever seen.

It was… confusing and fascinating, all at once.

* * *

They could not win. They were tired and Agravaine’s and Alined’s men were too numerous. Even he could see, no matter how much the admission hurt, that they could not win.

The Bloodguard had done a good job, he was, after all, still alive, but the gash on his side hurt and it was bleeding. (From what he knew, Galwyn was well-versed enough in healing, to help him, if he asked the man nicely, but they had nor the time, nor a safe enough place to retreat, to treat his wound. Which was bad, because the blood loss was making him light-headed, as if his previous injury hadn’t been enough.)

“Arthur!”

The Prince turned to see Gwen, Morgana and Kay come towards him. “Are you alright?”

“Mostly.” Kay said. But Arthur could see trough the lie- Kay’s hair, after all, was matted with blood. He hoped it wasn’t something life threatening. “But we must retreat, Sire. If we wish to live and ever have a chance to get Camelot back from your uncle, we must leave now.”

The thought made him sick. His father, Merlin… “But…”

“We must leave, Arthur! Now!” Morgana, said, grabbing his arm. “There’s no hope. Not like this. We need to rest and we need a plan.”

The thought made his heart squeeze painfully.

But, he could see, that his sister was speaking the truth and she liked it just as much, as he did. None at all.

But he was tired, bleeding and Merlin was still not back… There was little hope left. His uncle had won. Swallowing his tears and the frustrated, hateful cry, he nodded in understanding.

“Let’s go.” he whispered.

Morgana gave him a sorrowful look, their eyes, blue and green, mirroring each other’s pain and unwillingness, to leave their people to suffer. But there was no other way. She tugged at his arm and they fled. He could only hope, that Merlin would be alright.

* * *

Merlin could barely breath, his chest tight with panic. Camelot was a mess and he didn’t know, where the others had gone off to. As they’d fled, he saw the market in the lower town burning and when civilians had been caught in the crossfire and killed, he saw Uther’s eyes flash, both with sadness and anger. He was a srict man, his general jugement of magic-users twisted by grief and bitterness, but in a way, he loved his people and seeing them suffer like this, was not something he relished.

The King was tired too, panting heavily and Merlin also notied him limping. Had he been wounded,when his attention had been elsewhere?

There was a familiar cry over head and both of them looked up. He grinned, relived to see Lonrach and without thinking, he held out his arm. Uther drew back a bit, waryly, but Merlin ignored him for now. “Lonrach.” he stroked the golden, burning feathers. “Can you lead us to Arthur?”

The bird’s gold gaze bore into his soul, before nodding. _“Of course, Emrys.”_

Merlin smiled and allowed the bird to take flight again. He looked at Uther, as he sensed men approaching. “We’ve to move. There are men coming. I don’t know if anyone, other than Arthur is out of there…”

“Won’t even be able to find him.” Uther said. There was no fight left in him, he realised. The man was resigned to his fate of possible death, Camelot remaining in a traitor’s hand.

He shook his head. “No. Lonrach knows the way. Arthur is out there, otherwise he would not be here. I had him watching the others. If at least two of them weren’t out here, in the forest, he would not have come to me.”

He waved at the King to follow and they hurried trough the underbush. Ocassionally, he’d glance behind them, eyes flashing, to cover their tracks and slow the men, sent after them. They’d have to find Arthur. He kept glancing at Uther, wary still, what the old King might do. But, while his eyes held mistrust and confusion, he hadn’t done anything, nor did he have a weapon to attack with. For now, Merlin supposed, he’d come along without protesting.

He was starting to get worried, that Lonrach had lost Arthur’s trail, when he felt the familiar presence of three threads of magic in his mind. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen were all fine. A wave of relief rushed trough him and he glanced back at the older Pendragon.

“Ahead of us.” he said. Relief flashed in the gery eyes.

He froze, when they heard noise behind them. Shouts and the thrumming of hooves. There was the briefest of glance between him and the King and they both broke into a run. He reached out to his friends, finally close enough.

_“Here! They’re coming!”_

_“Merlin!”_ three relived voices called in tandem.

_“Move! I have Uther with me, but they’re on our heels! **Move!** ”_ he barked.

Passing into the thicker part of the forest, he finally saw Gwen, Arthur, Morgana with Leon and Kay. They all looked tired and weary, but mostly fine. Relived smiles bloomed on their faces, which were short lived, as the sldiers and knights reached them.

“Father!” Arthur called.

Uther nodded. “Good to see you and Morgana alive.”

The men were growing closer, raising their crossbows. Merlin’s eyes blazed, sending a rider flying from his saddle. “We’ve to go!”

Cursing they turned, running. Merlin saw a bolt poised for Morgana… the soldier letting it loose… time seemed to slow down, but before he could trully do anything, Uther pulled Morgana close to him and shifted, so the bolt burried into him.

“Father!” Arthur called in shock.

“Sire!” Kay gasped, Leon’s own eyes wide.

Morgana gasped, her eyes flaring gold and their attackers went flying, as the volatile magic burst form her. Merlin knew, that she had little love for Uther, but he was still her father and seeing someone die to save you, was not an experience, that he wished on anyone. He knew firsthand, what kind of pain it was.

Arthur rushed there and immediately lowered Uther to the floor, Morgana shaking, her sleeve red with his blood. Merlin shook his head and hurried over to the Pendragons and knelt by Uther’s side. He broke the bolt and grabbed it, eyes flashing, as he applied some magic, to do the least possible damage.

“Father. Father stay with me!” Arthur pleaded.

Uther’s eyes flickered to him. “Leave it, Balinor.” he grunted. “You know, as well as I do, that I won’t make it trough. This isn’t my only wound.”

“Father…” Arthur pleaded. Merlin still didn’t relent, trying to rip the fabric open to see how severe it was.

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” he breathed. “I love you and Morgana too. Take care of each other, as siblings should.”

“We will.” Morgana spoke, her voice distant, yet steely.

Merlin was just done opening the fabric and more blood gushed out from the wound. He frowned, as he felt the foul stench of dark magic. The arrow had been poisoned and enchanted as well… His eyes blazed, muttering words of the Old Religion…

“Merlin…” Arthur choked. His eyes snapped over to the blonde. “He’s dead…”

Just behind the tree line, there was the dull staccato of hooves and Alined’s men descended on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Comments, after all, are my life force ;)


	43. Broken Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Agravaine of Camelot...

Gaius watched in horror, as the men forced his old friend, Geoffrey of Monmouth, to walk over to Agravaine. Agravaine himself sat on the throne, the black banner of du Bois hanging behind him, as Alined stood next to him, a pleased expression on his face.

“By the power vested in me, I crown thee Agravaine du Bois , King of Camelot. “ he said, placing the crown on the traitor Lord’s head.

“Long live the King!” Alined and all his allies called. Gaius himself tried drawing farther back into the crowd, as much as possible.

“Long live the King!” the soldiers called again.

The physician watched, as many of the knights were forced to kneel, as they refused to acknowledge Agravaine.

“As long, as the Pendragons live, you will never be King!” Sir Geriant spat, glaring at the new ’king’.

Agravaine frowned for a moment, before smiling. “That’s no problem, Sir. Our men are already out in the woods, hunting the Pendragons and when they’ll bring Arthur’s head, you’ll find yourself bowing, useless you want to die.”

Geriant spat at Agravaine, earning himself a rather nasty hit from a soldier behind him. Gaius frowned, glancing out into the city. _’I hope you’re all fine. Hurry and help, before Agravaine does lasting damage to the kingdom.’_

“Long Live the Pendragons!”

“Long Live the Pendragons!” the other knights chorused.

Agravaine’s eyes darkened, taking on a dangerous glint. “We shall see what you’ll say after I demonstrate what I can do. We shall see.”

The words filled Gaius with cold dread, even though the knights continoued to praise the Pendragons.

* * *

Gwen leaned on her knees, her sword touching the ground. She winced, as she felt the gash on her arm. They’d escaped Alined’s men, but not without trouble. Most of them, -maybe save for Morgana and Merlin- were wounded and without question, all of them were tired.

“Is ev-everyone h-here?” she gasped out, as she stood straight, sheathing her sword.

“I suppose so.” Merlin said, gold eyes sweeping the forest. Above them Lonrach was doing the same, giving a cry from time to time. She didn’t understand it, but by the way Merlin kept glancing in the general direction of the bird, he did.

She glanced around. Leon, Kay, Arthur, Morgana and lastly, Merlin. All of them were here, tired and wounded. Arthur and Morgana looked far too pale. Morgana was still shocked at how Uther died- the blast of magic had left scorched ground, which was then soaked with blood.

They couldn’t even take Uther’s body from where he’d been laid, because the men had been too many and they had to run for their own lives.

“We’ve to find shelter.” Merlin said. “Your wounds need treating.”

Even before anyone else could speak, there was a rustle of leaves and snapping of branches. Someone was coming…. She took a few steps back, as Merlin walked closer, eyes gold. She saw, as Morgana inched closer, raising her sword, gold playing in the depths of pale green.

The figures borke trough and she tensed. However, all of them breathed a sigh of relief, as they saw friendly faces. Lancelot, Percival and…

“Elyan!” she called happily, skipping over to her brother, relived to see him mostly unharmed. Elyan brought her into a firm hug.

“Is everyone here?” asked Lancelot. She pulled away from Elyan, to see him scanning the others’ faces.

“Mostly.” Merlin said with a nod. “We should find shelter.”

* * *

Merlin walked over, carrying a bowl of food, offering it to Arthur. “Here, eat.”

Arthur waved him away. “I’m not realy hungry.”

The warlock eyed the blonde critically. Something in him had broken again, just like when Morgana had been posessed by Excalibur. However, this time, it seemed far worse. “We’ve always known he couldn’t be trusted.” he pointed out gently, as he sat by the Prince.

“This doesn’t make it any easiter, Merlin.” Arhtur muttered. “He’s family, and he betrayed us. My father…”

Merlin winced at that. “I’m sorry…”

Arthur turned to look at him. “I’m not father, Merlin. I’m not as arrogant, to think, that just because I’m a Pendragon, I’m above the rules, may that be of rules of kings or gods. Everyone has to die, at some point. I just wish…”

“If I’d been faster…”

“You’re not to blame. I know you never like him, for his prejudice. Yet, you still brought him out of here, for my sake… and he died, the way he wished. Protecting what he held dear.”

Merlin hummed. “He saved Morgana and I’m grateful for that…”

Arthur nodded. “So I am.”

For a long minute, there was silence between them. Merlin’s eyes blazed gold and the orange flames twisted into the shape of a dragon. It flapped its wings, before rearing, to form the Pendragon crest. “We’ll get Camelot back.”

“How?” Arthur asked, broken. “We’re wounded and outnumbered. I’m sure there are men looking for us even now. It’s ten of us against an entire army. We can’t win.”

Merlin’s stomach twisted. Arthur’s tone was low and broken, just like months before. _’Oh please, don’t start it again… ’_ He looked Arthur in the eyes. “You’re the King now. _Not_ Agravaine. _You_. Lead us.”

“Merlin I…”

Merlin gave him a hard look. “Fight, like the dragon you are. Dragon, like your sigil. Or bow out and shame an entire line of kings. Go on, disappoint your parents. Or make them proud.” he stood up and turned away.

Once more, those were harsh words, but it seemed Arthur could only be handled trough blows, like that. Tomorrow, they’d be planning how to take Camelot back.

* * *

The next morning, they were woken by Percival. The sun was barely over the horizon, as the gentle giant strode into the cave. Arthur blinked to clear his vision before looking at the knight. “What is it?”

“We’ve been found. The patrol will be here soon.” Percival said, already crouching down to wake Lancelot. “We need to leave.”

Arthur nodded, mentally nudging his closest companions, while shaking Leon’s shoulder. “Leon! Wake up.”

Merlin woke up first, much to Arthur’s surprise. As their eyes met, silent understanding passed between them and the warloc was on his feet within moments, to nudge Kay awake. In five minutes, all of them were awake and alert, sneaking out of the cave, they’d sept in.

Arthur noted, that as usual, the Bloodguard were well-hidden. He wondered how could he have forogtten the lingering shadows. The six were never far from Merlin or him. (Sometimes, he wondered if they were supposed to be protecting him, or Merlin.)

Suddenly, the eerie quiet of the forest was broken by a sharp cry. Arthur looked up he saw a merlin- but as he blinked, the glamour was gone, revealing Lonrach. He shared a look with Merlin and they spoke as one.

“ _Run!_ ”

As the hurried forward, the enemy appeared behind them, this time foot soldiers. It seemed, Agravaine knew the place enough, to warn Alined, that horsed would just have slowed the soldiers. Damn them both.

Their feet made enough noise to clear the forest of animals in a mile radius, but right now, survival was the main point. He’d worry about hunting, when they weren’t being hunted. Elyan made a sharp turn towards what seemed to be a valley and they followed without question. The soldiers hesitated long enough for the Bloodguard to suddenly drop down from their hiding places and start killing them.

Arthur saw, as Merlin’s gaze swept the area, looking for something to use. Then, his friend’s eyes stopped on a massive rock, that would block the way…

“ **Cweċeþ sé stánclúd.** ” (Move/shake the rock.) he whispered. His eyes flashed and with a mighty rumble, the rock tumbled down and blocked them from Agravaine’s soldiers.

Behind them, he heard Gwen gasp. Arthur let out a slow breath and nodded to the warlock. “Good work.”

Merlin flashed him a quick smile, eyes sweeping the area, as he looked at his Bloodguard. “Is this the place that I think it is?”

The Bloodguard nodded. “It would take us to the… shrine.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Merlin looked befuddled. “Shrine? It… ended up being a shrine? Like… _seriously_?”

One of them, Arthur noted, was visibly amused, even tough his dark robes hid him well. “What was your wording, My Lord? ’Take this fable far and wide’?”

Arthur’s eyebrows knotted and his eyes narrowed on his manservant. Merlin hummed. “Indeed, that was the spell’s wording. I just didn’t think… it would… work so literally.”

“Merlin?” he asked. His manservant gave him a long, speculative look, before nodding behind him.

“Go that way.” he said.

Arthur eyed him for a second, before nodding and turning towards the given direction. He hoped, Merlin knew, what he was doing.

* * *

Gaius watched, motionless with horror, as the crossbow bolts of Alined’s men rained down on the innocent citizens, at Agravaine’s command. The knights refused to swear fealty to him and so, the du Bois decided to ’teach’ the knights a lesson. Which, much to Gaius’ horror, included treating the citizens, like a herd of trapped animals.

The people screamed in terror and tried running away, but Alined’s men were there, waiting, blocking every possible way out. He saw as people fell, wounded, some of them dead. He wondered what other horrors would they have to survive, before Arthur could make it back here and end this nightmare.

_’Triple Goddess, give us strenght and guide our true King home.´_

* * *

Merlin eyed the group, trotting behind him. They trusted him to lead him the right way. Trough he forest, away from their pursuers, into safety. Tough, they’d be a bit disappointed, he supposed. His destination, after all, was a clearing.

“Hey, Merlin.”

Merlin looked up at Percival. “Yes?” 

“I couldn’t help, but catch those words… about fables.” he muttered.

The warlock hummed. “What about them?”

“You know, I heard one, not too long ago. And they spoke of it, quite heatedly. Even the druids, whom I met in passing.”

He blinked, half curious, half confused. “And what did you hear?”

“Something about a legendary sword, that belonged to some mighty king. Someone named Caradoc, I guess…”

Merlin almost burst into laughter, despite the serious situation. He would have never guessed, that his spell would be so literal… He just intended to seal the sword, until it was time for Arthur to take it up again.

“Yeah, yeah, that.”

“Wish I could meet such a King…” Percival muttered.

Merlin grinned. “I wish too.” as he said that, he glanced behind them at Arthur and wondered, if the blonde had enough faith in himself to break his spell, holding Excalibur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was hard and I´m not even satisfied, but nah, it´ll have to do...
> 
> Please leave comments. Comments are my life force and inspiration, thank you :3


	44. The Sword in the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sword in the Stone, Excalibur, blade of King Caradoc of Albion...

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt the heat of dragon magic radiating from Excalibur. They were close. The closer they got, the clearer it was, that the clearing was not empty- he could feel the pulse of life from everyone present and many of them had the gentle, but presistent humm of magic around them, as well.

His friends slowed down, to stand next to him, stopping just by the edge of the woods. Indeed, the clearing was full of people. Young and old, male and female. Many were druids, but most were just simple citizens of the kingdom. Merlin caught sight of a merchant family, who had been out of the city for a while, even tough it was their home- probably because of business. They’d heard too, what had happened and in search of hope, they came here.

But, what was even more shocking, was the childrens’ song. Some of the younger druids were singing a song… which was actually a part of the spell, which had sealed Excalibur.

**Earth, Sea and Sky**

**take this fable far and wide.**

**Tell the land here lies**

**the Sword in the Stone,**

**waiting for the King of Albion.**

His magic hummed approvingly, hot under his skin. Morgana gasped, probably feeling the same. She scooted closer to him and laced their fingers together, her eyes flickering between the children and the sealed, gleaming Exalibur.

**With Magic by his side,**

**peace shall claim its prize**

**and Emrys shall walk in the light.**

**Earth, Sea and Sky,**

**take the fable far and wide.**

**Here lies the Sword in the Stone,**

**waiting for King Caradoc,**

**High Ruler of Albion.**

He heard Arthur’s sharp intake of breath. Merlin’s own heart skipped a beat. _Walk in the light…_

That was his only wish. To live without fear, equal to those, who had no magic. He didn’t wish for gold or lands. He’d forever be content being Arthur’s manservant- even if he had to wash his socks,- if only magic was free. He lived, so Arthur could be safe and could bring about the peace, the Prophecy spoke of.

“M-merlin…” Arthur’s eyes flickered to him.

Merlin looked at the blonde and smiled. “They trust you. _We_ trust you.” he whispered. “We fight for you, but you’ll have to lead us.”

“That blade brought misery.” Arthur said, voice strained. “I told you to get rid of it.”

Merlin shook his head. “That sword was meant to build peace, to show the way, to defend the weak. The spell was designed, so only the one with the purest heart and purest intention could ever wield it. The King of Albion.”

The children kept singing and playing, but now it was but a gentle buzz of the background. He needed Arthur to _understand_... to remember, that a little lapse in the plan was _not_ failure.

He still looked unsure, but Merlin knew, that he was weighting his options. One by one, as Arthur’s gaze met theirs all of them nodded, gazes firm. Merlin was the last, whom Arthur looked at… their eyes met.

“Are you with me?” Arthur asked. The question was meant for all of them, Merlin knew, yet Arthur’s eyes never left him.

Gwen, Morgana, and the others all muttered their agreement. Merlin smiled widely, bowing his head. “My Liege.” he muttered. Gwen and Morgana chuckled at the reminder of the early days, when it had just been the four of them, against Uther’s madness.

Arthur nodded at him, acknowledging the wordless oath of loyalty. Then, he turned and eyes never leaving the sword, walked towards the stone.

* * *

Arthur was aware of the eyes on them, the moment they stepped away from the cover of the forest. The eyes on _him_ , as he walked towards the sealed sword.

He heard the whispers and the gasps. “Prince Arthur”some whispered in surprise. The druids bowed, the usual “King Caradoc” being their greeting. Children gasped, pointing excitedly at him and behind him “Lord Emrys”, “Lady Léoma” and “Queen Arien” were just as frequently whispered. His heart lurched.

They were _his_ people. Now more, than ever before.

They needed him- those, who were in the city, needed him most- but with the forceful change of power… Arthur was sure, that if Agravaine was given enough time, his terror would spread to the farthest corner of the kingdom. He could not allow that.

He stopped in front of the massive, white rock, the gold of the blade glimmering in the sunlight. As he reached for the blade, he could feel the ancient, powerful thrum of magic. It left him breathless and dizzy. But, it had nothing to do with the wild, hot magic of the sword, that sang whenever it cut the air.

This magic, the magic, that held the sword in place, was something else. Familiar and breathtakingly powerful. Did Merlin trully have such power? His hand wrapped firmly around the hilt and he had to stiffle a gasp, as the mixed power flowed into him. He stole a glance at Merlin, who was smiling proudly.

 _“It’s yours.”_ his warlock whispered.

 _“We believe in you, Arthur.”_ Morgana said, her hand laced firmly with Merlin’s. She was almost literally radiating light- the light of hope and happiness. At that moment, her druid name seemed the most fitting thing in the world, to describe, what she trully was.

 _“We love you.”_ Guinevere said. His eyes met hers briefly. The deep brown pools were warm and sincere. Even now, apart, it felt like as if she was holding him close.

He glanced down at the blade. The runes inscribed seemed to make sense for the first time, even tough he’d never studied the Old Tongue.

_Take Me Up._

(The other side, facing away from him, had _Cast Me Away_. Once, he had done just that. Now, this was a new start. A new chance to prove, that he was worthy of having their hope and loyalty.)

 _…when he truly believes in peace_ … the wind seemed to whisper, the sun soft and warm on his skin.

He pulled with all his might, but the sword didn’t seem to move. It remained stubbornly stuck in the stone. Had Merlin messed up the spell or was he making a fool out of himself just now?

For the people, he’d take up any responsibility or pain. Their wellbeing came first. It was his duty to lead them. To protect them.

_Take Me Up._

Oh and he would. He would take up the responsibility, because it was the right thing to do. He wasn’t alone in this.

He was Arthur Pendragon Rightful King of Camelot, son of King Uther Pendragon and Queen Ygraine Pendragon, brother of Princess Morgana Pendragon. Soon-to-be husband of Guinevere Pendragon. Best friend of Merlin Ambrosius.

He was Caradoc, brother by blood of Léoma. Husband of Arien. Brother -by oath and soul- of Emrys. Soon-to-be King of Albion, if the Goddess was willing. Wielder of Excalibur. A man, _a King_ , who shared a dream with his people- a dream of peace, prosperity and equality.

_Take Me Up._

The magic loosened and Excalibur slid free, metal scraping loudly against the stone. The sword was free in its entirety and he raised it to the sky, for others to see.

“Long Live the King!” the first cry- not so surprisingly,- came from the joint voices of Merlin, Morgana and Gwen. “ _Long Live King Arthur Caradoc_!” (He briefly wondered, whose idea it was, to combine the two names. He honestly couldn’t decide. All three of them were… _idiots_ enough, to pull it off.)

“Long Live the King!”

“Long Live the King!”

“Long Live the King!”

The cries of his friends, his people- druid or otherwise,- filled him with hope. As they celebrated him, resolve hardened his heart. Camelot was his kingdom, his home.

Agravaine and Alined would woe the day, when they woke the sleeping dragon.

* * *

Once the cheer of the people present quieted down, they sat down to ponder their next move. Merlin was leaning against a tree, as the others tryied coming up with a feasible plan. It could not be anything overly damaging, as they didn’t want the citizens hurt.

There was a cry above their heads and Merlin glanced at the sky, as Lonrach passed overhead. _“A rather large group of soldiers and knights coming this way.”_ the phoenix said. _“You don’t have time to run.”_

They shared a worried glance. “Damn it!” Arthur snarked, eyes flashing with concern for the people gathered.

Merlin’s eyes scanned the crowd. Several of them were druids… He frowned.

“Arthur… can I have Excalibur, for a moment? Tell the people what’s going on and I can use magic to hide us.”

Arthur gave him a curious, yet doubtful look. “There’s too many people, Merlin. Not even you can pull it off.”

Merlin grinned. “I can, if I have a strong enough magical anchor.” he said, gesturing at the sword.

Arthur sighed and nodded, unsheating the blade. Merlin took it, as Arthur and the others hurried off to gather the people in the middle of the clearing, near the stone, where Excalibur had been. Uneasy muttering filled the air, as the news of enemy nearby was passed around.

“Can we help, Emrys?” Iseldir asked, as he glanced around.

Merlin smiled and waved him off. “I’ll manage, thank you.” as the druid left, Merlin sat down, placing the sword into his lap, already muttering the incantation.

He felt the magical pressure grow, as he tied his magic to the sword, before spreading it around the people present. He wanted to _hide_ them. They should remain _safe_ , no matter what.

He heard gasps and mutters, as the pople realised he was doing magic- most of them, he suppsed, didnat expect him to have it. After all, even if the normal people didn’t know, who he was, they’d noticed, that he’d come with Arthur. And one so close to their new King, having magic, was something they wouldn’t have expected.

The air shimmered, taking up a soft gold tint around them. He could feel his power being absorbed into the spell and it left him breathless, almost floating… and then, Excalibur’s magic yanked him back into reality.

The people were now deathly quiet, not even daring to breath. He saw, as the soldiers and knights appeared in the clearing. But, after a quick check around, they turned their horses, riding for Camelot. Merlin smiled- he _loved_ concealing spells.

He allowed the spell to drop, only after the smallest sound of horses faded. Then and only then, did he relax. The spell dissolved and the gold sheen dissapeared, the magic curling around him like a rope. He had trouble breathing, for a second. Then, he lay back on the ground, with a groan, Excalibur still tightly clutched.

Some people, who were closer, looked at him with a mix of confusion and concern. The heavy quiet was broken by Arthur’s concerned call.

“Merlin?”

He groaned, offering the sword back. “Here. You can have it back now.”

Arthur walked up to him and took the sword. Tough, even before he could drop his hand, Arthur’s other grasped him tightly, pulling up. “Come on, lazy bum. We’ve a city to take back.”

Merlin groaned, as he allowed the blonde king to haul him up. “No gratitude whatsoever. I just saved you from having to confront half an army and you’re already speaking about retaking Camelot, without letting me sleep.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You can sleep all you want, when we have Camelot back.” then, his eyes flashed with concern. “You aren’t going to faint on me, like a girl, are you, Merlin?”

Merlin glared. “Prat.”

“Idiot.” A pause, before the blonde smirked. "Cabbage head.”

Merlin crossed his arms, scowling. “That’s _my_ word.”

Arthur huffed. “Are you up to helping with taking our home back or will I need to come up with something, that doesn’t involve your magic?”

At those words, a few people muttered, obviously surprised at how easy Arthur was about this all. He just hummed. “No, no. I’ll be completely…” he was cut off, when a great shadow fell over the clearing, causing several people to cry out in shock and back away.

Merlin grinned, as he saw his friend. “Kilgharrah!”

As the dragon landed, he stumbled over, just as his father slid from the dragon’s back with a grin on his face. “Well, well…” his father brought him into a quick hug, before looking at Arthur. “I take you might need some help, King Arthur?”

Merlin shifted just enough to see Arthur’s face. The Pendragon was grinning. “I wouldn’t mind at all, Lord Ambrosius. I do have a traitor to deal with, after all. Tough…” he glanced at Kilgharrah, “I’d appreciate the least possible fire over my city. Wouldn’t want any bigger mess, than we already have.”

“I assure you, Young Pendragon” Kilgharrah spoke, amusement lacing his tone, “I will do no such thing, useless you have specific people in mind to roast.”

Arthur twirled Excalibur. “I have a few in mind, but roasting a foreign king isn’t really the political way to deal with this and I want to give a piece of my mind to Agravaine myself a bit too much, to let you roast him. But… maybe after I did, I’d let you chase him.”

Merlin couldn’t help the snort, that escaped him. “Are you sure you hadn’t met Kilgharrah before I introduced you to him, Arthur?”

Arthur shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “Nope. That night was the first one.”

Merlin groaned. “Morgana!”

“What?” the witch asked, her green eyes flickering between him and Arthur.

“We absolutely. I mean never, ever will let these two spend more time together, than absolutely necessary. That’d be hazardous to our health.”

“Like _your_ pranks aren’t.” Arthur shot back immediately.

Merlin couldn’t help it, he glared.

* * *

The plan was simple. Sneak in, give the knights the message Arthur had written and cause a little havoc, so Arthur and the others would have the element of surprise on their side. Theoretically, it was easy. In practice? Not so much.

The druids and a few other magic-users, who’d been at the clearing, had agreed to relay information to Arthur about the whereabouts of the patrols or even hinder said patrols, if they could. Meanwhile, Arthur could get closer to the city, without Agravaine and Alined knowing.

At the same time, Merlin and Lancelot were supposed to sneak into the city and find the knights, to give the scroll and if it was possible, take out the warning bells in the process. Finding the knights wouldn’t be easy, but taking out the warning bells, was child’s play. The right spell and the toll would never be heard.

“Remind me, Merlin…” Lancelot muttered, looking at him, “why are we the ones, sneaking inside?”

“Because Alined doesn’t know us. Plus, as a servant and a ’renegade’ so to say, I really know passages, places and things, that maybe I shouldn’t.” he grinned.

Lancelot shook his head, obviously amused. “I hope this works.”

“It definitely will, because Agravaine never knew about Kilgharrah.” he said, as he pulled some bashes apart, to allow them clear view of the massive entrance, that would lead to the dragon’s old cave. “From there, we can sneak around the guards all we want.”

“Camelot’s security is really concerningly… measly.” Lancelot muttered, as they crept into the cave.

“Like we don’t know.” Merlin muttered. “However, Arthur didn’t feel like improving it, while we were the ones sneaking around. Once he’s officially King, we should have far less problems with that…”

Really, that was one of the main things, why he was happy, that Arthur would soon be King. Because, if the _King_ is involved in something supposedly illegal, it wasn’t really illegal, _right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :)


	45. The Coming of Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Camelot is on...

Merlin was glad, that, as it was, Alined’s men were bigger fools, than Camelot’s guards and knights. With Lancelot by his side, they snuck towards the knights’ common room, his friend ocassionally stealing a glance behind them to make sure they were alone. Once they reached the door undisturbed, he unfastened the lock with a wordless flash of eyes and ushered Lancelot inside, stealing a glance behind his back.

As the door closed behind him, all the knights, dressed in Camelot red, looked up. Their faces showed misery and broken spirit. It seemed, they were prisoners, even without being in the dungeons. One of the older knights, whom Merlin had always liked, stood up in surprise.

“Merlin?”

He gave the knight a hesitant grin, as he walked towards him. “Sir Ector.” he returned.

Ector stepped over the bench and walked towards him, as the other knights watched. Ector was one of the senior knights- if he remembered correctly, he’d come to Camelot with the escort of the late Queen Ygraine,- who didn’t hate him. Actually, Merlin liked to think, that Ector liked him, as much as he liked the big-boned veteran.

He pulled off the message from his cloack and offered it to Ector, before his eyes swept the room. “King Uther is dead. He died saving the Lady Morgana from Alined’s men.”

Dreadful whispers ran trough the room.

Ector’s grey-green eyes flashed with concern. “Lady Morgana? And what of Arthur?”

Merlin smiled a bit. “She is unharmed, if shaken. King Arthur is planning on retaking Camelot, as we speak.” he pointedly called Arthur King, to drive it home for everyone. Uther was dead, but Agravaine had no right to the throne. It was Arthur’s and Arthur’s alone. He looked back at Ector. “He asked us to deliver the message.”

Ector nodded. “The King is dead.” the old knight whispered and many repeated the words.

“Long Live the King.” Merlin whispered and he heard Lancelot do the same. A moment later, the other knights whispered the words too.

Ector shook his head and read the message. He nodded. “We’ll do as the King asked. Brave of you to come, Merlin.”

Merlin shrugged. “I know the passages well enough, Sir.” he grinned at Lancelot. “And Lancelot’s a good fighter. Now, if you excuse us, we’ve somewhere else to be, before Arthur arrives. We want his plan to work, after all.”

Ector chuckled. “Indeed. Just don’t get yourself killed, Merlin. We all know, that His Majesty is going to be _very_ irate afterwards, if you end up dead.”

Merlin grinned cheekily. “That’s why Lancelot’s here. To protect me.”

Lancelot coughed into his hand- very fakely- to hide his bubbling laughter. To avoid further revelations, Merlin dragged his friend out. Head turned to the numerous knights, eyes burning gold, he bolted from the room, Lancelot on his heels.

As they snuck towards the towers, Merlin felt his unease grow. Could it be, that somehow, Alined and Agravaine knew of their plans? Getting around here, after all, was way too easy.

“Why are we heading for the bell tower?” Lancelot whispered. “Can’t you pull it off from a distance?”

Merlin hummed. “Oh, I can, Lance. I can. But it would be a waste of magic. The Goddess knows thing tend to go south too many times around here. Better be cautious.”

“Fair point. But how will you signal Arthur, that he can come?”

Merlin grinned. “I won’t be the one to signal him.”

* * *

Arthur and the rest of his small group, were lingering at the edge of the forest. Despite their small numbers, he had faith. The plan, which they’d made, was perfect and since Merlin had managed to call the Catcha, the entire order of warrior priests was here, which meant ten to fifteen extra men. (Plus the six, who were Merlin’s Bloodguards, but had now been forced to remain here.) Not to mention, that he could feel Balinor’s lingering presence in his mind.

Dragon and Dragonlord were hiding nearby for surprise support, shall that be needed.

Slowly, as night was approaching, they crept closer and closer to the city, cutting down any scouts they came across. The few common folk, who noticed them, smiled hopefully and carried on with whatever they were doing, as if they weren’t even there.

He was clutching Excalibur so tightly, that he was sure, that his knuckles were white under the gloves. His gazes darted around, waiting for any signal Merlin might…

A bird of prey cried sharply above.

For a moment, he was confused, but then he saw the flash of orange. Lonrach.

He raised his sword. _“Charge!”_ he called into the knights’- yes, he’d definitely make them knights, once he was king- minds. Elyan, Kay and Gwaine jumped a bit in surprise. Percival raised a curious eyebrow.

Leon, Morgana and Gwen moved first, as a unit, not one bit surprised. He followed half step behind them, cutting down any men, that came their way.

As his gaze darted upwards, he saw smoke rising from the citadel and smiled.

* * *

Merlin watched the utter chaos in the yard with a satisfied smile on his face. The warning bells would remain quiet, as long as he didn’t say otherwise and it seemed, Ector and the rest of the knights had gladly set fire to Alined’s supply carts. In the distance, he could hear the clatter of swords, which meant, that all of them were our of the common room and slaughtering the enemy, one by one.

“Time to join Merlin, don’t you think?” Lancelot asked, drawing his sword.

Merlin smiled, pulling the hood half over his head and with a few whispered words, the Sidhe staff was in his grip. “Indeed, my friend.”

He grabbed Lancelot and with a few whispered words, they were teleported to the middle of the courtyard, where Agravaine’s men were running around, almost like headless chickens. The sight was amusing.

Then, they were noticed and several men turned their way, crying ’traitor’- which they weren’t, because Arthur was the King- and ’intruder’, which, again they weren’t, not really. Camelot was their home and Agravaine and Alined were holding it by force.

One of the men raised his sword and Merlin flashed a mocking smile, before his eyes blazed gold. The entire group went flying and Lancelot whistled. “You’ve gotten better since we last met, huh, Merlin?”

The warlock grinned, as his magic surged forward, moving the fallen men’s swords to attack others. “You bet.”

Lancelot laughed and they hurried hurried towards the lower town, intent on meeting with Arthur on the way.

* * *

The fight was, as expected, was a complete and utter chaos of sowrds and shouting. But, they worked well together and the ocassinal spell from Morgana and the Bloodguard, made everything much easier. The people watched from the cover of their homes, Arthur knew. They watched and they saw, as Alined and Agravaine’s men fell, to steel and sorcerery alike.

He’d deal with their whispers and concerns, once Camelot was _his_. The men fell like flies, many already fleeing towards the gates.

A shadow passed over them and knights and towsfolk screamed alike. _“Perfect timing, Kilgharrah, Balinor!”_ he called mentally.

 _“We saw the army fleeing.”_ Balinor replied. _“Thought it would be better to cut their numbers, stopping thoughts of revenge, for a while.”_

Arthur smiled, as they continoued their march forwards. The citadel was in chaos, smoke and fire everywhere, with an occasional flash of colour. Merlin and Lancelot stood in the middle of it, surrounded by the other Camelot knights.

As they arrived, his friends perked up, relived smiles on their faces. _“Go, find Agrvaine before he flees.”_ Merlin said. _“Take Morgana with you.”_

 _“Alright.”_ he nodded, turning to the others. “Leon, you and Merlin are in charge.” he said. “Morgana, with me.”

Morgana grinned, her eyes flickering gold. “Time to make the traitor pay.”

The others spread out and he ran inside, Morgana beside him. Lonrach cried above and dived, circling around them, before flying inside. _“Follow me.”_ the phoenix called. _“I know where he is.”_

Without a second thought, they did so. Lonrach was leading them toward the general direction of the throne room, tough Arthur had a feeling Agravaine wouldn’t be inside. True to his assumption, Agravaine was trying to sneak away from the place torugh a servant passage.

“Stop right there, _traitor_.” Arthur growled, his grip around Exclaibur tightening.

Agravaine stopped, his hand raising the sword he’d been holding. “So we meet again, nephew.” he spat.

“Your games end today.” he growled. “You’re accused of treason and regicide. And… the sentence is death.” he growled, launching at him.

Agravaine raised his blade and blocked him. “I’m not traitor.” he said. “It’s you and Uther. You killed my sister. Ygraine is _dead_ , because of you. Not to mention, that _you_ consort with _sorcerers_.”

Their swords danced, but it seemed Agravaine was just good enough to hold him off. Behind him, Morgana was tense. He could feel her anxiety trough their meager link of magic. Arthur shook his head. “I understand your feelings towards father. But why hurt Morgana?”

“He took what was dearest to me. My _siblings_.” Agravaine spat. “And on the top of it, he _dared_ laying with another, while my sister _lived_.”

“Those are father’s crimes!” Arthur insisted. His hand slipped and Agravaine’s blade sliced his arm. He hissed, stumbling back. “I’m not my father. Neither is Morgana!”

“All you _Pendragons_ are the _same_.” he said, his attacks growing more vicious. Arthur ducked under a particularly dangerous swing.

Behind him, Morgana whispered something and suddenly, Agravaine went flying. Looking at his sister, he found her eyes burning gold, hand pointing at the Du Bois.

“We’re _not_ like him.” she hissed. “We’re no traitors. In fact, you are more like him, than us. You are the traitor, the liar, the murderer.” she growled, slowly walking to stand beside him.

Agravaine scrambled back, dazed with hate and fear glinting in his brown eyes. “You’re all murderers and monsters.” he hissed. “All of your House are full of madmen.”

“If we are _madmen_ ,” Arthur spat, “what does that make _you_? Hurting innocent people, killing your own brother by law _and_ king.”

 **“Becnytte se mánswica!”** (Bind/tie up/knot the traitor/deceiver) Morgana called.

Agravaine gasped and tried moving, but he failed. Arthur glanced at his sister, who had a soft, satisfied smile on her face. “It’s over.” she said. Her words were quiet and soft, but as cold as the northmost regions of Albion.

The words were directed at Agravaine, yet it made him shiver.

* * *

Hours later, deathly silence enveloped Camelot. Alined and Agravaine were in the dungeons, their men either dead or locked up. The city was in a mess, Arthur could see that much. It would take time to clean up everything, but he had faith.

The news of his father’s death had spread quickly and the people were whispering. They’d seen the Bloodguard, they’d seen Kilgharrah cirlcling over the city. They’d seen Merlin, as he used magic. He briefly wondered, what the people thought of that- about _him_ , for using magic’s help, when his father was so much against it, but even this seemed to be distant problem.

“Is everything alright, Arthur?”

Arthur turned towards the voice and smiled. “Yes, Guinevere, everything is fine.” he hummed. Looking down at the city from the battlements, his heart squeezed. Hopefully, they could stand up from this attack, before anyone else thought to do something like this, while they were at their weakest.

“You shouldn’t worry so much. We were fine, even after Sigan’s attack and that seemed to be the worst at the time.”

Arthur chuckled at the reminder. “I guess, that’s yet another thing we owe Merlin. It was probably him, who defeated Sigan.”

“Yes. Probably.” Gwen stepped closer and hugged him. He smiled and put an arm around her waist. “But it was you, who helped with the city’s reconstructions. Your father was busy with his rage and trying to find whomever had helped the man… Cedric. Even tough we know, he had no help. Every time when you father was… blinded by his hate, you stood next to the people.”

Arthur hummed. “I did. But so had Morgana. Merlin. You.”

Gwen smiled. “You stood with the people in their need. I’m sure the people would stand with you, when you need it.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “You’re right. Besides… I still have you, Merlin and Morgana. With you helping me, we can do almost anything.”

Gwen laughed. “Almost? Your best friend is _Emrys_.” her eyes glimmered. “I’m sure that negates the _almost_ part.”

Arthur snorted. “It would negate the almost part, if Emrys wasn’t such an idiot.”

Gwen laughed and punched his arm. “Don’t be such a… what does he call you? Cabbage-head?”

Arthur grinned. “With the four of us… and my _new_ _knights_ …” he grinned at Gwen’s wide eyes, “we’ll make this work. I promised Merlin and Morgana, that when I’m King, they won’t have to hide. Time to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best... and I´m definitely not satisfied with this one. But, if I keep lingering here and trying to make it better, I would not upload for months... so it will have to do.
> 
> Next, the coronation of a new King!
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me your thoughts :3


	46. Albion´s Dawn

Arthur looked at the men gathered in his chambers. All those, whom had helped restore peace to Camelot. And only two of these men- and women, it wouldn’t be healthy for him to forget Morgana and Gwen, they’d try killing him,- were knights. But today, he’d remedy that.

He looked at each of them. “You helped restore peace to Camelot in a time of need. You were loyal friends among traitors.” he said, his gaze briefly flickering to Merlin. “You believed in me, when I doubted myself. You were loyal and true. Warriors in spirit, either with magic or a sword. And for that, I owe you.”

“Ah, don’t be sappy Princess.” Gwaine scowled, “It doesn’t suit you.”

The others sniggered and Arthur couldn’t help, but glare. Trust Gwaine to ruin such an important moment. He huffed, as his fingers closed around Excalibur’s hilt. “For the camardire we share and for the shared firendship we have,” he deadpanned, “I’ll ignore that comment.”

Gwaine grinned. “Most gracious of you.”

He scowled, before shaking his head and looking at each of his new knights. Elyan, Lancelot, Percival Gwaine…

“Kneel.” he commanded. They all blinked at him owlishly, as if he’d just spoken a different language they couldn’t comprehend.

“What?” asked Gwaine, ever intelligent, looking like he’d been slapped.

He levelled each of them with a look. “I said, kneel.” he repeated, a bit more forceful this time, as he met their gazes.

One by one, they knelt. He drew Excalibur and stepped in front of Elyan. Their eyes met, as Exaclibur touched his shoulder. “Rise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot.”

Smiling, Elyan stood up with a nod. “Sire.”

Arthur nodded, Excalibur already on another’s shoulder. “Rise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot.”

“Rise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot.” Gwaine grinned and stood up, giving the tiniest of nods.

As he stepped in front of Lancelot, he saw the man’s loyalty. Loyal to his friends. A man, who wore honour, like others wore a cape. A man he’d gladly call his friend and knight, despite being of common birth. He knew now, that blood didn’t make anyone into a good man. Names didn’t matter only the intention of their hearts.

Excalibur moved once again and then he let the sword’s tip touch the floor. “Rise Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.”

Lancelot stood up and smiled. “It’ll be a honour to serve you.”

Arthur hummed. “It’ll be a honour, to call you my knights.” he said, looking each of the men in the eyes. Leon and Kay moved from their spots then, congratulating their new brothers-in-arms.

Arthur watched them in silence, until they calmed down a little. Then, he turned to Merlin. Their eyes met. Merin’s eyes were the natural dark bue, yet Arthur swore he saw the specks of gold in their very depths, that told him, that even when they were among friends, Merlin was alert, ready to protect them and fight against things they could not fight without the help of magic.

 _’He deserve this, just like the rest of them.’_ Arthur thought. _’He deserve this, if not more.’_

“ _Kneel_ , Merlin.” he commanded, drawing the others’ attention to them as well. The moment he spoke, the others fell quiet.

Merlin gave him a speculative look. A look, which told Arthur, that he was thinking of making a snarky comment. In the end, instead of speaking, Merlin did, as he asked, their eyes never leaving each other.

He raised Excalibur again and gently tapped Merlin’s shoulders. “Rise, Sir Merlin Emrys Ambrosius, Knight of Camelot.”

The grin he received from the warlock in return, could have lit up the entire kingdom.

* * *

Two days later, the castle was in complete frenzy and that left Merlin with more work, than usual, hence why he had woken earlier and happened to be on time, to wake Arthur. Everyone was preparing for Arthur’s coronation. (Even tough he’d been knighted and was, technically a noble anyway, due to his Ambrosius blood, he remained Arthur’s servant. Tough, knowing the blonde, Merlin had a feeling he wouldn’t be a servant for long. Arthur always had _ideas_ , after all.)

“Merlin, where’s the hurry?” Arthur asked, as if he had no care in the world. Merlin froze and looked at Arthur.

“It’s your coronation later toady.” he deadpanned.

Arthur hummed and nodded, completely at ease. Sitting in his chambers, with countless papers scattered in front of him, he already looked like someone ready to be drowned in his work…

“I know that. But this needs to be written.” he said, gesturing at the paper in front of him.

… and Merlin will _actually_ be drowned in his work, if Arthur didn’t let him leave right now. “Yes, I know. You’re the King now. Write it.”

Arthur glared. “You’re the one with magical experience. You’re helping me write these goddamn laws, or I swear, I’ll personally toss you onto a pyre.”

He knew the words were meant to lighten the mood, but he couldn’t help the wince and the shudder, that ran trough him. Arthur’s sky blue eyes widened. “Goddess. _Sorry_ Merlin, I didn’t mean…” he was already on his feet, ready to stride over, but Merlin waved him away.

“It was just a joke.” he said, giving a small smile. “I uderstand.” he waved. “No harm done, but I really have to go. There’s plenty of things to do, now that you’re about to be King.”

“The other servants can do it.” Arthur waved dismissively. “In fact, as my manservant, all your new job description entails, that you overlook the other servants’ work. Other than tending to the usual chores I give you, you’ve nothing more to do, for these last few months.”

Merlin blinked. “Last… few months?” he asked faintly, strange fear creeping onto him, even tough he knew Arthur wouldn’t hurt him.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Well, I can’t have my sister marrying a common man. I’ll announce Balinor’s return and that you’re his Heir. Which will give me the ground to name you my Court Sorcerer and First Advisor and then, you can marry Morgana. The council will have a fit with me marrying Gwen. They don’t need a heart attack about you and her.”

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Arthur had thought of absolutely everything and if things went according to his plans, both of them would be married men before the year was done.

“Arthur…”

The unofficial King rolled his eyes and waved him over. “Sit down, _will you_ , these laws won’t write themselves and not even you can erase twenty years of magical oppression with a wave of your hand.”

Merlin grinned impishly, as he sat in the chair opposite Arthur. “Technically, I could do just that, Sire. The problem is, that Camelot wouldn’t have laws _at all_ , if I did it.”

Arthur groaned. “Of course, you could. _Of course_ , you could.” he growled, his face buried in his hands.

Merlin laughed.

* * *

Trumpets blew outside and guards took their positions and the common folk hurried into the castle. The air of excitement and hope filled Camelot with a sort of light it hadn’t experienced in ages. The crowning of a new King always meant a new era in the life of everyone.

Above the city, Kilgharrah circled lazily, high enough so the people didn’t even glance at him in their hurry. The dragon’s ancient gold gaze trailed the white towers of the citadel.

“And so, it starts.” the dragon mused.

 _“Finally.”_ Lonrach called, diving towards the city. _“Caradoc takes his rightful place.”_

“And the trumpets’ song signals the dawn of Albion.”

* * *

The throne room’s doors opened and Merlin watched, as Arthur walked in, the red cape bellowig behind him, his armour glinting. He looked every inch the High King, who he would soon be. As he passed, all of them bowed. He stopped on the steps, in front of his throne, where Geoffrey was waiting, crown in hand.

Arthur knelt and Geoffrey’s voice filled the quiet room.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?” the man asked.

“I will.” came Arthur’s answer, filled with conviction and honesty.

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

Merlin smiled even wider. He knew the answer to that, after all, Arthur had long proved, that he was different from his father. That he was a better man and that he’d be a better king.

“I will.”

“Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot!” he said, placing the crown on Arthur’s head.

Arthur stood and turned to face them. Merlin saw the smile on the librarian’s face. “Long Live the King!”

For a heartbeat, the place was silent, then everyone gathered spoke as one. “Long Live the King!”

The warlock saw, as Arthur’s eyes fell on Gwen, on Morgana on his knights. On him.

“Long Live the King!”

“Long Live the King!”

“Long Live the King!”

The crowd chanted and Arthur stood tall and proud. _“I’m proud to call you my King and brother, Arthur.”_ he whispered telepathically.

Arthur’s eyes flickered to him and he smiled.

Then, suddenly, the air of happiness and hope was shattered. The warning bells rung and Merlin’s blood turned to ice. What could it be, this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :)


	47. The Tomb of Ashkanar

Arthur shared a look with Merlin. His manservant seemed as happy about the bells ringing, as he was. He undid the clasp of his cape and waved for his knights to follow.

„Merlin, can you track him?“ he asked, as they strode out of the room.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and with a few muttered words, both Exaclibur and his staff were in hand. Arthur took the sword with a greatful nod. „I can try...“

The captain of the guard stopped in front of him. „Sire, Lord Agravaine...“

„Close the city.“ Arthur said. He should have expected, that his uncle would try escaping. „I want him found.“ he ordered. The guard nodded and hurried on his way.

„Arthur... I’ll need something from Agravaine, if you want me to track him.“

Arthur nodded. „To his chambers then.“ he looked at the knights. „Secure the castle and help the guards. If he escapes, he’ll be a thorn in our side and gods know what scheme he would come up with, to kill us.“

The knights nodded furiously and left. Arthur waved for his friend and they hurried to the guest wing, where Agravaine’s chambers were located. The door flew open and Arthur didn’t even need to look, to know Merlin had used magic.

„What can you use?“

Merlin shrugged. „Something personal. A seal, a piece of clothing he’s fond of...“

Sadly, there was nothing. Merlin noted dully, that even the shield, that had the Du Bois sigil was gone from the wall. Agravaine had taken only a few things, but those had been personal.

„How coud he have taken things, when he was supposed to be running, not to be caught?“ Arthur growled. It was really frustrating.

Merlin’s eyes, blue again, seemed to darken. „Someone had helped him. There’s a traitor... or someone he’d forced or bribed into doing what he wanted.“

This was supposed to be his day. His perfect, uninterrupted, happy day, when he could nurse his dream of a happy kindgom and actually do something for it. Instead, he was left to deal with traitors.

Arthur sniffed. „Goddamn it!“

* * *

The celebrations were quiet subdued, after the court heard, that Agravaine had escaped. Not that Arthur minded it all too much. The more sobre he remained, the easier it would be to wake in the morning and lead his knights out, to look for a trail. Maybe Merlin had some tricks up his sleeve, to track and catch Agravaine...

The first minute it was considered apropriate, he stood up, bidding the other nobles and knights to continoue enjoying themselves. No one seemed displeased, that he was leaving early. Some of the nobles even wished luck for the next day, so Agravaine could be brought to justice.

Merlin helped him out of his clothes and into his nightshift without a word. Both of them were troubled and not in the mood for speaking. Yet, before he left, Merlin stopped to study him for a second.

„We’ll get him. He won’t harm Camelot again.“

Arthur looked at his frie- _brother_ and nodded. „Indded. Speak with some of the servants, to prepare our packs for tomorrow. We leave an hour after sunrise.“

Merlin raised an eyebrow. „What? No comments about doing my duties?“

Arhtur shrugged. „You’re not really a servant now. Plus, I did tell you, that most of the work would go over to others. Sleep. We may need your magic tomorrow.“

Merlin smiled. „Good night, Sire.“

Arthur hummed. „Night, brother.“ he said.

Merlin didn’t look back, didn’t stop. But Arthur felt, as the crystal, that hung around his neck, grew warm, emitting a soft golden light.

* * *

Merlin woke to the sound of warning bells. As if Agravaine getting away wasn’t bad enough...

He scrambled out of his bed and with a flash of his eyes, his clothes were afloat and he dressed as fast, as he could manage. When he was done, he muttered the familiar teleportation spell under his breath and a minute later, he found himself in Arthur’s chambers, watching as the blonde fought his covers, to get free. Just as Arthur was done, a set of fresh clothes floated over the changing screen and Merlin was already reaching for the armour.

Gods knew what this was about, now.

He just managed to help Arthur into the chainmail, when an urgent knock came. „Enter!“ the King called. (Oh, it was so nice, that Arthur was now king!)

It was Cador, who stumbled in, his hair standing in every direction. Merlin noted the sleepy expression. Poor man had probably been on a night patrol...

„Sire, someone had broken into the Vaults.“ Cador said.

Arthur muttered profantries under his breath. „I’ll be right there. Look for the intruder.“ he ordered. Cador nodded and left.

Merlin’s eyes blaed gold and the armour settled on Arhtur perfectly. With another flash, the usual protective charms were strenghtened, so he stepped back, to let Arthur leave. Arthur gave him a look, that was a silent order, before striding out. Merlin looked around the messy room with a sigh.

Some intruder had taken the Goddess knows what and Arthur was dragging him around. The room won’t clean itself, which meant, he’d have extra work... he sighed again, before hurrying after the blonde.

In a few minutes, they were down in the Vaults, the knights looking around. Merlin fidgeted at the heavy feeling of magic in the air. It was the mix of calming and malvolent waves. What were the many things, that Uther had confiscated here, after Arthur’s birth?

„Do we know what’s missing?“ Arthur asked, his voice like a clap of thunder in the quiet shuffling around.

Kay stopped and nodded. „I think, I’ve found it, Sire. Or rather, hadn’t.“ he gestured to a corner, which had eluded Merlin’s attention before. There was a small alcove, with iron bars and fallen chains. The door was open and something was missing from the column, which stood behind the bars.

Arthur eyed the spot with narrowed eyes. „Of all these treasures, this is all they were interested in. What was in here?”

“I believe, Sire, one third of a Triskelion, a type of key. A key that, according to legend, opens the ancient Tomb of Ashkanar.”

Merlin and the others whriled around, to see Gaius arriving. His own eyes were narrowed on the spot, where once the Triskelion had been.

Arthur hummed, as he glanced back at the empty column. “I remember my father talk of such a tomb. It contained a dragon’s egg.”

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. A dragon egg? He looked hopefully at Gaius, but his mentor’s eyes flickered between Arthur and the empty spot. “It has been said… but we cannot be certain.”

Arthur turned to the knights. “Check the city for the intruder!” he ordered.

As the knights left, Merlin hummed, drawing the King’s attention. “A dragon egg can live for thounsands of years. If it’s an actual egg, we better get it.”

Arthur looked at him, his gaze searching. “And what would we do with it, Melrlin? Sit on it?”

Merlin scowled and rolled his eyes. “Father’s a Dragonlord, remember? He could bring the dragon out of the egg.”

“ _Mer_ lin…” Arthur’s voice tilted, almost dangerous.

Merlin did his best to give the blonde convincing puppy eyes. (Oh, so degrading! He was the most powerful warlock, he shouldn’t resort to such methods!) “Arthur… you said, that once you’re King, myslef and Morgana will have a place here. That _magic_ will have a place. Dragons are creatures of magic. The birth of a new dragon could mean, that we’re setting the delicate balance back, where it should be.”

Arthur gave him a hard look, before huffing. “Fine. If we don’t find the intruder, we’re riding out to look for it. _But_ … if I’ll hear trouble in Camelot because of a dragon, you’ll find yourself in the stocks for a month!”

Merlin couldn’t help, but wince. Nonetheless, he nodded. “Understood.”

* * *

Merlin’s eyes blazed, as he searched for the tracks. Behind him, Arthur, Elyan, Leon, Kay, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine sat impatientLy atop their horses. Merlin noted dully, that they looked well in Camelot-red regalia, with swords by their side. If he’d been born, to be the most powerful being and Arthur a King, than those lot had always been meant to be knights.

When he spotted the tracks, he grinned and waved at them. „This way!“

Arthur kicked Llamrei and the other’s followed. Gwaine was the one, who rode up to them, his brown eyes flickering between him and Arthur.

„What are we looking for, exactly? I mean, why is that key important?“

„It’s a third of a Triskelion.“ Merlin explained. „It opens an old tomb, where’s a dragon egg had been hidden. We can’t let the thief get it.“

„So we won’t.“ Gwaine said, gesturing ahead. „Lead the way, mate.“

* * *

In the end, they had to stop for the night, because even with Merlin providing some light, it would have been too slow a treck trough the terrain, which was growing steadily more unfamiliar. So, Arthur had decided, that the best choice was to make camp, eat, sleep and set off with first light.

Merlin’s eyes blazed and the bowls floated over and he scooped the freshly made stew into them, handing one to each of the knights, earning nods and thanks.

„Ah, as I’m hungry, as a horse.“ Gwaine said.

Merlin rolled his eyes and spooned another portion to Gwaine, who grinned at him greatfully. Merlin grabbed his own bowl, his stomach rumbling. He hadn’t had much- in fact, he only managed to eat an apple, before they’d set off, hurrying after the thief,- and now he was starving.

„As a point, Merlin, have you fed them?” Arthur asked.

Merlin blinked confusedly at him. “What?”

Arthur gave him a deadpan look. “The horses.”

Merlin fidgeted a little under his heavy stare. It made Arthur feel a spark of smugness. Merlin, the most powerful magic-user ever, was feeling uncomfortable from _his_ stare. “Well…”

“Come on, they must be starving.” he said, nodding his head towards the animals.

“Merlin pouted, looking at his still empty bowl. “But…”

“On your toes.” Arthur insisted, fighting desperately to keep the grin off his face. If he let it show, it’d ruin the fun. Merlin sighed and walked off to feed the horses.

Arthur grabbed the ladle and spooned a hearty amount into the plate, before Gwaine grabbed it from him to hide it.

A few minutes later Merlin was back, done with the horses. Smiling, Gwaine handed his plate to the warlock. “Mm. that was lovely, Merlin. Thanks.”

Merlin nodded and grabbed the plate from the others too, who all praised the food. Arthur had to admit, it was finely done. If Merlin wasn’t his manservant, he surely would have been fine in the kitchens. From what he knew, the coock liked him. (It seemed, Merlin was the only person, she liked.)

“Thanks.” he smiled, glancing at the last remains of the meat.

Arthur grinned inwardly. “Hang on, there’s a bit left.” Merlin paused and Arthur grabbed the ladle again and ate the last of it. “Mmm. Mm.” he nodded to Merlin, still chewing.

“Good, was it?” his brother asked, sarcasm creeping into his tone. Arthur could sense, that he was unhappy, that there was none left. It was written all over his face, that he was sulking. In fact… the air around them seemed to have grown colder.

Uh oh… had they really pissed him off that much? Merlin’s shoulders were hunched and tensed all the same, as he shuffled towards the stream.

“Merlin.” Leon called tentatively, obviously having noticed the omnious air. “There’s another plate here.”

Merlin stopped and turned back, just as Leon nudged the full plate towards the warlock. Merlin’s eyes flickered at their faces, before he looked back at the food. Leon chuckled and then so did Merlin.

A heartbeat later the camp was full of laughter, as Merlin set everything down and grabbed his food.

* * *

The camp was quiet and motionless, as the men slept, only Kay sitting up, awake, as it was his turn. Merlin himself was floating in peaceful slumber, dreaming of the approaching golden age. It was a dream, that returned often, since Arthur knew of his powers, but suddenly, with Arthur being the king, the colours seemed more vivid, the dream more, like a reality...

 _„Emrys.“_ a voice whispered, distant and echoing.

 _„...d Emrys.“_ it floated about again, distorting the peaceful dream of a united Albion.

Merlin’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the dark sky, specked with silvery stars. _„Lord Emrys.“_

Merlin bolted upright. He knew that voice. Kay perked up too, looking at him worriedly, his eyes searching the woods. „Merlin?“ the knight asked. Merlin’s eyes flickered to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

 _„Come, Iseldir.“_ he called. _„You know they won’t harm you.“_

As he stood up, Kay did the same, his hand resting on his sword. Merlin waves a hand, as the leaves rustled, revealing the old Druid. Kay’s eyes flickered between them uncertainly. Iseldir bowed.

„Lord Emrys.“

Merlin smiled, pleased to see the man and also happy, when he saw Kay relaxing, at his firendly greeting. „Iseldir. What brings you here?“

„We know the man you seek, My Lord.“ the druid said. „He stole a part of the Triskelion from us.“

Merlin pinched his nose. „ _Of course_ , he did. Do you know which way he went?“

Iseldir hummed. „To the east. You must beware, My Lord. The legends tell a tale only the Druids know.“

Merlin raised an eyebrow. He admittedly didn’t know much about this Tomb, only that if there was a dragon egg... „What do they say?“

„Ashkanar was a wise man. He knew one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap.“

Merlin’s eyes narrowed and he could feel Kay tensing next to him. „What kind of trap?“

„That I do not know. You must beware. This quest is important... but losing you, or Caradoc, during this, would be the doom of Albion. Remember, Emrys. No amount of treasure or magic is worth your and Caradoc’s life. It is not worth the future.“ he took a step back.

Merlin’s lips pressed into a thin line. He didn’t like the sound of this at all. He nodded. Iseldir bowed and turned towards the woods again. „I wish you luck, My Lord.“

Merlin watched, as he dissapeared. Kay hummed, placing his sword away. „You know Merlin, your people are strange. All prophecies and riddles...“ he shook his head.

Merlin chucked. „No they aren’t like that. Not always. But, if you had magic, you’d understand, why those prophecies are important.“

Kay shrugged. „Whatever. So, to the east?“

Merlin nodded. „To the east, at sunrise. Go to sleep, Sir. I’ll set wards.“

„But...“ Kay looked unsure. „Arthur had said...“

Melrin hummed, as his eyes bled into gold. „It’s commendable you follow Arthur. I do the same, but it would serve everyone better, if you were all well-rested and preapred. Sleep, before I put you under a spell.“

Kay paled. „Of course. Off to sleep...“ he muttered, face pale and eyes wide. „Off to sleep. Good night, My Lord.“ Kay gave him a clumsy bow, before scrambling over to his bedroll.

As Merlin set up the defences around the camp, he wondered, if Arthur had told the others, who he was- and who his father had been,- when he wasn’t paying attention. The last thing he’d need, was for the knights to start calling him lord and bowing. He had enough of that, from the druids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not exactly satisfied with this either, but I had to have it out of the way, to move forward. Next chap features cute Aithusa :3  
> Please leave comments. They make me happy and happiness means inspiration ;)


	48. Aithusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a white dragon bodes well for Albion...

The next morning they rode trough the forest, following Merlin’s lead eastwards. Arthur watched, as his brother’s eyes maintained their shining, golden hue. Ever since they mounted their horses, following the general direction Iseldir had given, Merlin’s eyes didn’t cease to burn. He bit his lip, kind of worried, that Merlin might exhaust himself, even before they reached their destination.

„Will you be okay, Merlin?“ he asked quietly, as the warlock nudged his mare again. Merlin glance at him, raising a dreadfully Gaius-like eyebrow in silent question. „I mean, won’t you be exhausted, if you keep tracking him like this?“

Merlin gave a small snort. „The spell is no more tiring, than strolling about on the battlements, Arthur. I could keep this up for days.“ he said, his gaze flickering ahead and nudging his horse.

Arthur gave the others a glance, who all shrugged. With a sigh of his own, he hurried after Merlin. (He hoped, his brother wasn’t lying just for the sake of obtaining that egg. He understood, that it was important, but not on the expense of Merlin’s wellbeing.)

After a while of riding, they found the traces of a camp, abandoned. It was obvious, that the thief had been faster. „Seems he’d covered his tracks pretty well.“ muttered Elyan, looking around.

„No need for tracks, Elyan.“ Merlin said, a slow, triumphant grin appearing on his lips. „We have him.“ his eyes blazed again and he kicked his horse into a trot.

* * *

They all pulled to a stop, when they reached a cave. Merlin was stiff, like a bowstring. The place was full of magic. Slowly, he dismounted, stretching his senses further. It was faint, but there was a slight pull...

„Merlin, mate, are you okay?“

Merlin stopped and glanced at Gwaine, whose brown eyes flashed in worry. He nodded, gesturing at the cave. „This way.“

„How do you know?“ asked Percival, obviously genuinely curious. As he dismounted, he drew his sword, just like the others.

Merlin shrugged. „I just do. I suppose, its the magic.“ he shifted his grip on his staff, heading into the cave. He heard the others follow quietly. The deeper they went, the darker the cave turned out to be, so Merlin pushed some magic into his staff and the blue gem shone brightly.

They paused when they came face to face with a waterfall. They all shared a look and Arthur put a hand trough the cascading liquid, before stepping trough. Merlin followed with a shrug. They emereged on the other side, to golden sunlight, not one bit wet. (Merlin’s magic had its perks.)

They stood atop a hill and from there, they could see a looming tower. Merlin could feel the pull of the magic getting stronger. „No wonder no one’s ever found it.“ Gwaine noted.

Merlin hummed. „Let’s hurry.“

Without objections, the knights followed after him, all of them fully alert. As they descended the hill, they found themselves in a tranquil forest. The closer they got to the tower, the stronger the pull was and Merlin was half the mind to leave the others behind and run to get the egg. (But no... if he did that, Arthur would get into trouble and he would have extra work to do. Save the egg and the knights. So _no_ , he wouldn’t be rushing forward.)

They were just barely in the forest for five minutes, when they spotted an arrow heading their way. Merlin’s eyes flickered briefly and the bolt took a complete turnaround, heading for the one, who fired it. There was an excessive line of echoing cures from around them and Merlin couldn’t help the smirk, that graced his lips.

Lancelot snickered, shaking his head. „You’re impossible Merlin.“

„Why thank you, Sir Knight. I’ll take that as a compliment.“ he turns back, striding ahead and the others follow, still chuckling.

As they continoued ahead, another few shots came their way and Merlin grunted, quiet irritated. He wared a hand and all the bolts turned to dust. Someone whistled behind him. „How’d you do that?“ asked Leon.

Merlin shrugged. „It’s not that hard.“ his eyes swept the greenery before he whispered a few words, slowly extending a hand. **„Forjjclipung** **Þ** **ys wealdgenga.“** (Bring forth/call forth this thief/robber)

There was a shriek from somewhere and soon, the man was dragged forth from the forest, to be forced onto his knees a fwe feet away from Merlin. **„Ic i becnytte** **Þ** **es mann eac wyrttruman.“** (I bind/tie up this man with roots.)

The thief struggled, but the roots, that had suddenly sprang from the ground, only tightened around his arms and torso. Merlin slowly allowed his hand to drop, as the stranger glared at him. He had short, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. „Let me go!“

Merlin scowled, allowing his magic to roam free, as he neared the man. „No. I will not. You have something, that belongs to my kin.“

„Your _kin_?“ the man snarled, garing at the knights. Melrin had no doubt, that this stranger thought him completely mad.

He chuckled. „I wasn’t talking about the knights, altough, King Arthur _is_ like a brother, you’re right about that.“ he said, tone cold, as he leaned closer. „I was talking about my magical kin. Dragons and Dragonlords. Not to mention, you’ve stolen from _my people_. The Triskelion does _not_ belong to you.“

„Does it perhaps belong _to Uther?_ “ the man spat.

Merlin drew back. He heard Arthur growl a little behind him. „Are you deaf or an idiot? Arthur is the King now, Uther is dead.“

„Why should I give it to you?“ he growled, struggling again, this time even more. Merlin debated tighening the bonds more, but decided against it. „With those treasures inside the tomb, I can be rich. Plus, I would have a dragon. I could conquer a kingdom.“

„ _Fool_.“ Merlin hissed. „Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth.“ he grabbed the thief roughly and with a flash of his eyes, snapped the strap of his bag. „And, you’ve just spoke to the worst person, about enslaving a creature of magic. I’m the son of the Last Dragonlord. I shall be one too, when he dies.“ he smiled ferally. „Not to mention, that as _Emrys_ , the balance of magic is _my_ responsibility.“

The thief stopped struggling, going wide-eyed and pale. Merlin floated the bag backwards and he heard, as someone snatched it away.

„Myself and King Arthur shall retrive the egg. My bindings will fade in half an hour. When they do, you better _leave_. If I see you anywhere near us, I will not hesitate to kill you, both in the defence of my unhatched dragonkin and in the defence of my King. _Am. I. Clear?_ “

The man’s face was ashen and Merlin could almost smell the fear on him, as he nodded, quite franctically. „Yes.“

Smiling, he stood up straight and waved at the others. „My Liege, Sir Knights, if you would.“

He walked past the bound thief and after a moment, his friends followed in deathly silence. Once they were out of the stranger’s earshot, Elyan threw him a glance, before looking at the others. „Remind me never to piss Merlin off.“

„Consider it done.“ Kay muttered.

Merlin just laughed. Everyone was throwing him wary glances- save for Arthur, who looked... proud? Tough, really, Merlin didn’t know why. He filled the information away for later and resolved to ask the blonde, once they were back in Camelot.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the tower, however, he held up his hand, stopping any further advance. „What now?“ asked Lancelot, giving him a curious look. „Do you want to go alone?“

Merlin hummed, before glancing at Arthur. „Arthur would you?“ he asked, gesturing at the tower.

Arthur gave a tiny smile. „Lead the way, Merlin.“ he walked up to the warlock, before glancing back at the others. „It’s unlikely those bonds will loosen, but keep an eye out, please. We wouldn’t want the thief to come back. We’ll be back soon, I’m sure.“

„Of course, Sire.“ Leon nodded. Gwaine pouted, but after Merlin gave him a look, he wisely kept quiet.

They walked inside caotiously, Merlin’s staff emitting a soft blue light, to allow better wiev. The air was stale and full of dust, showing that the place hadn’t been disturbed, since it had been sealed. As they walked trough the corridor, Arthur spotted several holes, that seemed to be doors, leading elsewhere.

„Merlin.“ he called, gesturing at one such entrance. „Idea what’s inside those?“

Merlin stopped, eyeing the entrance. „None at all.“ they shared a look. „Shall we see?“

Arthur nodded and they caotiously walked inside. The chamber was small and dark. But, once the light from Merlin’s staff filled it, they gaped. In one the room, there was a massice dragon skull, placed on a tiny stone dias, its hollow eyes staring right at them. Arthur’s gaze swept the place and he spotted what he guessed to be dragon claws.

„This place gives me creeps.“ Merlin muttered. „The dragons’ lingering magic is cold and dead. How about we hurry out?“

Arthur hummed, for once agreeing with his friend. He had no magic, but even he could tell, that something was _off_ about this place. Still, once back in the main corridor, they couldn’t contain their curiousty and peeked into another chamber.

This one was smaller, with a pillar in the middle, that held a closed book. Around the pillar, there was a the skeleton of a tiny dragon, as if curled up to sleep. They shared a look and caotiously approached. Merlin bent over the book and blew on it, causing a massive cloud of dust to rise. Arthur coughed, as Merlin opened the book.

Once he was over the violent couching fit, Arthur shuffled closer to peer at the book, Merlin turning the pages at a leisury peace. He saw several illustations of dragons and men, whom he assumed were the Dragonlords. The book was written in a strange language he couldn’t hope to decipher.

„What’s that?“ he asked.

Merlin’s blue eyes were filled with wonder. „A book about the dragonkin. I can’t quiet decipher it, since I’m not a Dragonlord, but I know this is priceless. I’m sure the books like this one, had all been destroyed by your father. We might as well take this, instead of letting it rot here.“

Arthur nodded, clearing his troath. „As wonderful as this is, the place makes me feel uncomfortable. Shall we get the egg and leave?“

Merlin picked up the book and gave it to him. Arthur blinked at his friend owlishly. „Hold it please. I’ll be carrying the egg and we can leave.“

„Oh, alright.“ shifting his grip on the book- which seemed like it might fall apart any moment,- Arthur headed for the entrance again. This time, they didn’t stop, until they reached the main chamber. The egg was placed on a column, to be in the focus.

As they approached, it was easier to see and Arthur’s breath caught at its beauty. It was tear-shaped and shone softly in the light, the shell a deep blue. Merlin smiled, caressing the egg, not yet taking it down. „It’s beautiful, isn’t it?“

„Yes.“ Arthur said. He had to admit, Merlin had been right. It would have been a crime to leave the egg here, lost- more so, if it was alive and it could truly hatch. He could hardly condemn a creature to die in impisonment, before it truly had a chance to live.

Merlin carefully wrapped his hands around the egg and took it from its place, smiling at it lovingly. They barely took a step away, when they heard the deep, rumbling noise and the ground shook beneath them.

He shared a look with Merlin, just as a rock from above came tumbling down. „ _Run_.“ Merlin hissed.

Arthur whirled on his heels and did just that.

They ran side by side, Merlin conjuring up his lovely ball of light, so they wouldn’t get lost. The more they hurried to get outside, the harder the place seemed to shake and come down behind them. The rooms were closed, as massive rocks fell fast. The situation reminded the King eerily of his childhood nightmares- stuck in the troath of a sleeping monster, which as it woke, would attempt to close its maw and sallow him whole.

Merlin cursed- in a rather colourful way, which Arthur was sure was, would have made even a sailor blush,- as he turned back and barked out a spell. He didn’t even need to see, to know, that the powerful, golden fire had overtaken the natural blue of Merlin’s irises.

Then, Merlin gave him a mighty shove ahead and the last of the rocks crashed down, shaking the very earth.

* * *

Morgana was diggy with excitment, clinging to Merlin’s arm, wrapped in her cloack, as they watched Balinor caress the beautiful egg. She’d been relived and happy, when they had all come back, safe and unscratched, if a bit dirty.

The quest had been sucessful. The dragon egg had been saved and now, Kilgharrah and Balinor had come. Herself and Gwen were invited as well, as the knights and Merlin snuck out of the citadel, under the cover of the night, to bring the egg to Balinor. Kilgharrah had said, that they- as the figures of Prophecy,- should be present for the hatching.

„So, from now on, you’re not the last of your kind.“ Merlin said, gazing at Kilgharrah with a smile on his face.

„It would seem not.“ affirmed the dragon.

„When will it hatch?“ asked Gwen, peering curiously at the egg.

Balinor smiled, looking at her. „Young dragons were summoned from their eggs by Dragonlords. The Hatching was always a ceremony... but we can overlook that now.“

Balinor turned back to the egg and waited for a second. Morgana leaned closer, excited. The sound, that came from Balinor’s mouth was shockingly like a growl, yet it still formed a word. **„Aithusa.“**

The egg cracked slowly and a tiny, cute dragon peered out. She could see, that its scales where white, with a tiny undertone of silver.

„A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...“ Kilgharrah mused. „and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, his name means the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning.“

Kilgharrah paused again and they watched, as Aithusa continued to break the egg.

„Sometimes, the meaning is hard to see, but this time, I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion. For all of you and for the land you will build, lead and protect, together.“

Morgana beamed, snuggling closer to Merlin, as he wrapped her in a warm, protective blanket of magic. She saw, as Gwen snuggled close to Arthur, her brother’s arm firmly around her waist. As little Aithusa finally fought his way out, he gave a tiny screech of victory. The first light of the sun turned the sky pink and gold.

It was the start of a new day. It was the start of a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think ;3


	49. The Start of a New Era

Arthur wandered towards Gaius’ chambers, deep in thought. Now, that he was King, it was time for things to change. He stopped in front of the physician’s door and knocked lightly, before entering. Gaius was busying himself with medicine, while Merlin was avidly reading some book on herbs, if he guessed correctly. However, as he entered, both of them stopped to look at him.

„Arthur? Something’s wrong?“ Merlin asked, his posture already changing. Merlin may not fight with a sword, but he was as much a warriror, as any other knight, Arthur noticed. How had he ever doubted Merlin’s capabilities to _do_ something, when he wanted to?

He shook his head. „No, not at all. How’s Aithusa?“ he asked.

It had been about three days, since the dragonling had been hatched, but Arthur knew, that Merlin visited the hatchling and Kilghharrah every day, especially, since it gave him a chance to see his parents.

Merlin smiled. „He’s doing wonderfully. Already trying his wings. So... what brings you here?“

Arthur bit his lip before exhaling loudly. „It’s time for things to change, starting today and I need both of your help for that.“

Arthur saw, as the physician and his ward shared a look, before they turned to him with serious eyes. „Do share, Sire.“ Gaius said.

„Well, I was planning...“

* * *

Merlin found himself running across the castle, directing the confused servants. Since no one really knew, what this _special ocassion_ was, which Arthur had announced after breakfast, most of the staff were left confused, which was affecting their efficiency. It was only thanks to Gwen and himself, that the people still had their heads. (And Arthur, of course. Arthur wanted the day to be special, so he helped, whereever he could, in the morning. But recently, he’d been holed up with Geoffrey in the library, going over some laws...)

Merlin came to an abrupt halt, as he remembered, that Arthur had forgotten the msot essential part.

Wide-eyed, he whirled on his heels and bolted towards the opposite direction, already reaching out for the King. _„Arthur_ Prat _dragon!“_ he shouted mentally. _„You imbecile! You’re planning such an occasion and you’re forgetting the most essential part!“_

 _„_ Mer _lin!“_ the King whined. _„If you keep inwading my head, when I’m going over laws and trying to write a speech...!“_

Merlin blasted the library door open, having reached his intended destination and he glared at the King. „You prat!“ he huffed. „It’s a crowning today.“ he growled, stoming over. „And you forgot her _crown_ of all things!“

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but then, he went as white, as a sheet. „Oh... Goddess...“ he choked.

Merlin dragged the blonde to his feet and pushed him out the library door. „I’ve already dealt with it. I sent a message with Lonrach. Alator and Cale will escort you to Iseldir’s camp and you can take it from them. I’ll cast the enchantment and it’ll be dealt with.“

Arthur blinked. „How exactly will it be dealt with?“

„Just _trust_ me.“ Merlin insisted, as Cale dorpped next to Arthur, startling the stressed King. Melrin’s eyes flickered to the Bloodguard. „Cale, take King Caradoc to Iseldir’s camp, please.“

The man nodded. „As you command, Lord Emrys.“

Arthur’s mouth fell open. „Merlin... my speech...“

Merlin rolled his eyes. „I’ll write the damn speech for you, Arthur. Geoffrey can help me look at those laws you mentioned and I’ll write it.“ he waved a hand towards the courtyard. „Now shoo, off to the camp.“

And with that, he slammed the library door in the King’s face.

He sighed and leaned against the fine wood, exhausted already, as if he’d been running for days. Geoffrey, who was sitting by his desk, was eyeing him amused and curious, all at once. „Do you know what has our King in such high spirits today?“

Merlin grinned. „Oh, yes. Now, could you please help me with what he’d been looking at? if I’m not done with that speech by the time he’s back with my Bloodguard, he’s going to be freaking out.“

The librarian gave him a strange look. „Your Bloodguard? _Wait_... so those rumours about your magic are true?“

Merlin shrugged. „Half the kingdom had seen me, when Agravaine had Camelot in his cutches. Yes, it’s true.“

Geoffrey opened his mouth again, probably to ask more questions, but Melrin held up a hand. „Not now, please. I promise, that if you’re interested, I’ll give you your answer any other day.“ he slipped into the chair, that Arthur had previously occupied. „Now, where was he...?“

* * *

Morgana watched the people hurry about. The whole castle was alive and buzzing, like a hive. What was that important thing, that needed celebrations ad feast tonight? Would Arthur be announcing, that he’d be marrying Gwen, perhaps? (It had been agreed, after Elyan’s knighting, that Gwen would be acknowledged, as a Lady of the court, so she had a new maidservant for a while now. The girl was kind and efficient, but it was strange, that it wasn’t Gwen in the moring, who woke her.)

„My Lady.“

Morgana turned at the call. It was her new maid, Calla. „Yes, Calla?“

She gave a shy smile. „Everything is ready, as you’ve asked. Anything else?“

She shook her head. „No...“ she stole a glace at the courtyard. She hadn’t seen Arthur since the momring, when he made the announcement of the mystery feast. She looked back. „Have you seen the King?“

Calla shook her head. „No, My Lady. However, I’ve seen Emrys. He’d been in a hurry.“

She blinked. Was Calla a Druid without her knowledge? Only the magical community called Merlin that name, form what she’d observed. „I see. Not to be rude... but are you, perhaps a druid?“

Calla blinked, shock flashing trough her pretty grey eyes. „No, My Lady. Why would you think so?“

She smiled. „Only the druids ever call Merlin... well, _Emrys_.“ she said.

„I’m not. I merely know their some of their prophecies. And my mother had been a sorceress, who’d learnt healing from them.“ she muttered, fear flashing trough her eyes at the admission.

She smiled, patting her shoulder. „I’m not going to say anything. You know, that Arthur wouldn’t burn you. Go, find Merlin- Emrys, please. He’s practically Arthur’s shadow. He should know what’s going on.“

The girl nodded and cursied, hurrying away, still obviously in shock over their exchange. Even if Arthur lifted the ban, they’d have a lot of work to do, to vanquish the fear, that Uther’s rule had instilled into so many.

She sighed. Even in death, Uther Pendragon haunted Camelot.

* * *

Merlin sighed, placing the quill down. Geoffrey chuckled, as he watched the motion. „Does this mean you’re done, young Ambrosius?“

Merlin perked up at hearing the name. His eyes narrowed on the elderly librarian. „How do you know?“

„Save for your eyes, which I’m sure you inherited from your mother, you look exacly, like Lord Balin...“ the man was cut off, as someone knocked.

Both of their eyes shifted to the door, as a blonde maid stepped in. Merlin vaguely recognised her, as one of the maids, who always took care of visiting ladies. Her grey eyes settled on him and she _bowed_. (He wasn’t even oficially a Lord yet!)

„Lord Emrys...“

 _’Ah, that explains it.’_ he thought, as he stood up. She was a Druid? Not that he was against it, but what the hell was a Druid doing in the castle staff, when the ban wasn’t even lifted yet?! He’d hate seeing her burn, only because of some Uther-fanatic caught her...

„The Lady Léoma inquired about the whereabouts of the King. She seemed worried.“

Merlin smiled. Trust Morgana to have half the castle looking for Arhtur, if she hadn’t seen him in a few hours.

„King Caradoc is safe. My Bloodguards are with him. He shall be back in the city in a few hours. Nothing to worry about.“ he said, smiling. „Tell her that once he’s back, we expect her in the Throne Room, at her best.“

The maid gave him a strange look, but nodded curtsied. „As you wish, My Lord.“ then, she whirled on her heels and left.

As Merlin turned back to the papers, Geoffrey gave him a speculative look. „The King hadn’t even told the court you’re Ambrosious, yet.“

Merlin shrugged. „She’s a Druid.“ he muttered, as if it would explain everything. Well, it did for him, but he wondered, if the librarian knew anything of the old prophecies...

* * *

It was hours later, that Morgana found herself standing before the massive doors of the throne room, utterly confused. What was Arthur planning now?

Before she could even start thinking of possiblilites, the doors opened and she found herself walking down the small path, the room filled with courtiers to the brim. All of them stared at her in shock. She’d heard Arthur give some speech, but he’d been careful enough to speak just loud enough for everyone to hear, but not her, beyond the door. Or, more likely, Merlin was in on this stupid game and had put some enchantment up, to keep the secret- whatever this secret was,- until the very last moment.

Arthur stood in front of his throne, in full regalia, looking every inch the king, of whom legends will be sung, hundreds of years after Camelot was turned to dust. Gods, would Arthur announce some marriage or... or... she didn’t even dare to finish that thought.

She stopped before the steps. _„Kneel, Morgana.“_ Arthur instructed trough their mental link.

She did so, utterly confused. This was a crowning, she knew it now. But... her dreams had never been wrong before... Gwen was supposed to be Queen, not her! (Plus, they were siblings, so... urgh, disgusting!)

 _’I’m going to kill you for this, Arthur!’_ she thought vehemently.

„You are one of my own, Morgana. You’ve always been like a sister to me and for a while now, I know, that you are indeed my sister. Let the whole of Camelot, the whole of Albion know of it.“ he took a small crown. „By the power vested in me, from this day forward, I pronounce you Morgana Pendragon, daughter of Uther Pendragon and my sister, the Princess of Camelot and until I have a child of my own, you are my heir.“

He placed the crown on her head, and Morgana forgot how to breath. The crown was beautiful. It looked like numerous branches and leaves had been braided together and turned to silver and gold. The gems- red and green in colour,- were like tiny water droplets caught between the branches.

And she could feel the magic in it too. Not just Merlin’s magic- there was a silver of that too- but the magic of nature. A kind of magic she’d only sensed from Druids.

Arthur smiled and helped her stand. „Long live the Princess!“ he called.

The hall broke into cheers. „Long live the Princess!“

„Long live the Princess!“

Then, someone at the back cried loudly. It was a voice, that made her heart flutter. (Tough she wondered, why Merlin wasn’t in the front row, like Gwen and the knights.)

„Long Live the Pendragons!“

She shared an amused glance with her brother, as the hall readily took up the new chant.

„Long Live the Pendragons!“

It was indeed a new start. Merlin and Arthur would be leading them into that new life and she’d gladly help them, along with Gwen. (Who, by the way, looked ready to dance with happiness.)

„Long live the Pendragons!“

* * *

It was during the celebratory feast, that Lonrach flew into the room, causing a little panic, as some called out, that birds _don’t burn_. Morgana blinked, looking at her sweatheart. Wasn’t his... partner? Familair? (What could she call the phoenix?) Wasn’t he under a spell not to be recognised?

The bird landed in front of her and Arthur, gazing at them, before looking at Merlin, who snuck closer, from his spot behind them. (It irked her, that he didn’t have a seat, but since Arthur was still working on the law concerning magic...) Merlin reached out and stroked the feathers on his head, as Lonrach spoke.

 _„Iseldir wishes for your help. It’s about the child, Mordred.“_ the bird said.

Morgana went rigid in her seat. Mordred? What could possibly happen to such a sweet soul?

„What of him?“ Merlin asked, his voice a low, calm rumble. She found herself relaxing at the sound of it.

_„He went missing the day before, rather abruptly. Iseldir is worried something might have happened.“_

„We’re going.“ she said. Lonrach nodded and took off. Morgana was aware of the many eyes on them, as she stood up, but she didn’t care that much.

„Wait a little, Morgana.“ Arthur called. „We don’t even know what this is about.“

„But...!“

By now, the place was deathly quiet and everyone was watching, but Morgana still didn’t care. Her pale green eyes kept switching between her brother and Merlin.

„He’s right.“ Merlin cut in. „I’ll go and see. You stay. It’s your day anyway, Princess.“

Any other day, she might have smiled at being called that, by Merlin. But now, she only managed a scowl. „What if something goes wrong?!“ she demanded.

Merlin rolled his eyes. „I’ll be fine. Stay.“ his eyes flashed gold, and his cloack appeared, wrapping around him, as his fingers wrapped around the Sidhe staff.

„You can’t just waltz off on your own!“ she growled, as Merlin hurried towards the door.

„I’m doing just that“ he said with a sheepish smile „and you can’t stop me, Morgana.“

Morgana was about to stomp her feet and not quiet nicely pull her new status over him, but Merlin saw right trough her. „Don’t try to pull the Princess card.“ he said. His tone was soft, barely a whisper, but full of power. „You’re the Princess, but I’m the Lord of All Magic and for now, you are _under_ _my_ jurisdiction. Not to mention, that Arthur seems to be more rational this time and knowing him, he’d just make Gaius drug you, until I’m back. Save that trouble for both of them.“ he muttered a few words then and his eyes blazed gold and a mighty wind picked up and took him away.

Morgana twitched. „ _Mer_ lin!“ she glared at Arthur, scowling. „You’re just letting him _go_ like that?!“

Arthur shrugged. „He’s the most powerful magic-user ever, Morgana. I’m sure he can take care of himself. Besides, we _both_ know he’d dump Gaius’ sleeping potion down both of our throats, if we ever thought about valtzing into danger.“

She sniffed. „Times like this, I feel like someone should tell him, that him being _Emrys_ doesn’t mean, he’s immortal!“

Gaius and Arthur gave her strange looks and she snaped. „ _What_?!“

Arthur’s eyes glimmered with something, as he shared a brief glance with Gaius from across the room, but he just shook his head. „Nothing, sister. Now, sit down please and let us finish the meal. I’m sure Merlin will be back by morning, without a scratch and if we’re lucky, he’ll have Mordred, too.“

Scowling, she sat down and drowned her wine in one go. Calla refilled it without a word and the moment she stepped away, Morgana raised the chalice to her lips again. The night will be a long one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have only one request- please leave comments and share your opinion. :3


	50. The Darkest Hour (part 1)

Mordred struggled against his tight bonds. It irritated him, that he was being treated like an _animal_. His hands were tied in front of him, with a long rope ahead, which was tied to the cart in frint of him. Any other day, he might have been free a long time ago, but not now. There was a collar- like a dog’s, how _degrading_ \- around his neck, carved with the runes of the Old Tongue, blocking his magic.

He glared at the women, but there was no reaction. The blonde Priestess, Morgause had been floating between awake and unconscious ever since they started this journey. The other woman, who was guiding the cart- _Kara_ \- was ignoring him, no matter what he did.

He’d tried speaking with her- after all, Kara was a fellow druid, a girl he’d grown up with, someone whom he might have had a crush on, once upon a time. Now... he wasn’t sure what he thought of her. After all, after being absent for so long, she turned up, only to bind his magic and kidnap him, while having a barely alive High Priestess with her. A High Priestess, Mordred noted, who was an enemy of Emrys and Caradoc.

He didn’t really understand, what was going on, but he knew, it might not end well. He stumbled, as the cart came to an abrupt halt, but still managed to stay on his feet. Briefly, he glaned at the sky, hoping to see Emrys’ familiar. However, the magnificent bird was nowhere nearby.

„We should be moving.“ rasped a weak voice.

Mordred’s gaze wiped back to the blonde laying on the cart. Her skin was ashen and her brown eyes were glinting with fever, the right side of her face horrendously disfigured. Kara was down from her position, tending to the Priestess.

„We cannot go further, Mistress.“ Kara whispered. „You must rest. Better here, than on the Isle. Getting there too soon and we might fail.“

Morgause’s breath hitched. „True. Even like this, with this different ritual, it would be a risk.“

„I will not fail you, Lady Morgause.“ Kara woved, her tone like steel. „You will die, no matter what I do, but your death will bring Camelot’s fall. It shall not be in vain. It will end the tyranny of the Pendragons.“

Mordred watched on with sorrow and horror. What had become of Kara? She seemed so... _bitter_. This wasn’t the girl he used to know and love _. ’Why would you want the death of the King?’_ he asked himself, watching the exchange quietly. _’Caradoc proved to be the man of Prophecy. They will bring the Golden Age... yet you want them dead.’_

It made him sad. „You’re not my Kara anymore.“ he muttered under his breath. „Who are you, witch?“

He wished someone would come to help, but he also know it was a foolish hope. Save for Iseldir and Anwen, everyone detested him in the clan. No one will miss him. In fact, they will be happy to find him gone. He sighed hopelessly. He was alone.

* * *

Llamrei’s hooves thundered on the forest floor, as Merlin followed Lonrach’s lead trough the forest. Arthur would be pissed, that he’d taken his favourite horse, but Merlin didn’t really feel sorry. Llamrei was the fastest horse in the royal stables and something was twisting in his gut uncomfortably, telling him, that time was of the essence. Not even a minute could be wasted.

The white mare broke trough the heavy underbrush effortlessly, the miles shrinking under the dull thunder of her hooves. Merlin promised himself to personally take care of her, once he was back in Camelot.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the forest was turning into a familiar patch and he could feel the presence of the Druids. In a blink he caught sight of the first well-concealed tents. He roughly janked at the mare’s reins and Llamrei neighed loudly, standing on her hind legs. Merlin shifted his weight and used some magic to prevent himself from falling. After a minute, Llamrei finally calmed and was back on the ground with all four hooves, much to his relief. He sighed and slipped from the saddle.

One of the men walked up to him. “Please, give her a drink.” he said, patting the horse’s neck.

The man took the reins and nodded. „Of course, My Lord.“

He nodded gratefully, navigating trough the tents and pots with ease. Usually, the children would come running to greet him and the people would greet him mentally, but they seemed to notice, that he was in no mood for such things. The children were held back by tern mothers and only the bravest greeted him, with a mere brush of magic.

Iseldir was waiting in front of the entrance of his tent, Anwen by his side. Merlin nodded to the healer and she dipped her head in return. Iseldir waved at the tent and they entered.

„Do you know what happened?“ he asked, the moment the flap was closed, leaving them in semi-darkness.

Iseldir sighed. „Those of the camp still don’t accept Mordred. As you know, with Samhain approaching, we’re preparing and this is usually a time, when...“ he trailed off.

„When the dead are remembered.“ Merlin whispered. „Grudges are set aside and everyone celebrates together. Remembering the dead and then celebrating, that we have been given yet another year to live.“ he hummed. „I know, Iseldir.“

„Despite our efforts, many treat Mordred as an outsider. He was excluded from the preparations, which we noticed late.“ Anwen whispered, guilt lacing her tone. „He was late from coming back. I asked him to gather a few herbs for me and he agreed, grateful for the distraction. When he was late, I went after him. I just saw, as a former clan member, Kara dragged him away, bound.“

„We know now, that Kara has been working with the Priestess Morgause, in her time away from us.“ Iseldir added gravely.

Merlin groaned, rubbing his face. „What could they possibly want with him?“

The two elders shared a look, before the chief spoke once more. „Mordred has great powers, My Lord. The witch might attempt to use his great power, to open the Veil between the worlds.“

Merlin crossed his arms frowning. „That can only be done on Samhain night, with a sacrifice. Samhian is days away, yet.“

„Indeed.“ nodded Anwen. „But the closer Samhain draws, the thinner the Veil. There is a forbidden ritual, that allows the tearing of the Veil, without Samhain’s moon shining down on the altar. Kara might do it, with Morgause’s help and they will force Mordred to use his magic, with theirs, to do it.“

„If the Veil is torn, the Dorocha will be released.“ Iseldir said darkly. „The souls from the Veil should not be freed like that. They’d enact revenge for it and a mere touch is enough to kill.“

Merlin’s mouth ran dry. „Where could such rituals be done?“

„The Pool of Nemhain. The Great Stones of Nemethon and the Isle of the Blessed.“ Iseldir listed. „These are places of power.“

Merlin’s mouth curled in a thoughtful frown. He nodded. „Alright. I will save Mordred and I will try to stop Kara from succeeding. However, I will not be bringing Mordred back here. He will be coming with me, to Camelot.“

Both elders blinked in shock. „Lord Emrys, you can’t possibly...“ Anwen started.

Merlin cut her off with a sharp look. „I do not blame either of you, you’ve tried helping him. But your clan’s prejudice is too great and I fear, it might drive him to the darker path. I do not wish for that to happen, when we stand in front of the gates of a new, better age.“ he said. He met both of their eyes briefly, as he turned and raised the flap. „From this day forward, Mordred is _my ward_.“

Iseldir gave a small sigh and dipped his head in acceptance. „Do as you see fit, My Lord. I hope, your quest will be successful.“

* * *

Mordred struggled against his bonds, trying to get free. Kara turned back and glared, yanking the rope roughly, making him stumble. She yanked again, even before he could regain his footing and he fell to the floor with a groan. He his his head and a sharp pain went trough his body.

His vision burled. He reached towards Kara, as she helped the blonde onto the altar.

 _„Emrys.“_ he whispered weakly, before passing out.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded her, as the full moon cast silver shadows on the city. Her stomach was cruling uncomfortably, as magic whirled in the air. But this wasn’t the usual warm feeling. It was something else, cold and hard, like ice._

_She blinked, and the city was gone and she found hereself among the ruins of a castle, heavy mist clinging to everything. The moonlight fell on the stone table, which lay in the courtyard’s middle. She saw Morgause laying on it, pale as death. Above her, stood a dark haired girl, a bloody dagger in her hand._

_„My faithful student, let my parting be my final gift to you.” Morgause whispered._

_The gril’s eyes glowed gold and she spoke the words of an unfamiliar, but undoubtfully powerful spell, as she thrus the blade into Morgause’s heart._

_The blonde gasped, her brown eyes flickering gold before she went still. She was dead._

_“No! Stop!” a desperate, familiar voice cried._

_Morgana whirled around to see Mordred bound, sitting in some glowing circle, his wrist bleeding profously. She could tell, that if it wasn’t treated fast- and possibly with magic,- he’d died of bloodloss very soon._

_Morgana felt the cold wave of power again, leaving her breathless, and the moon was shrudded in darkness. The shadows shifted and screamed, reaching for her…_

Morgana bolted upright in bed, screaming loud enough to wake half the castle. Her eyes flickered gold, but she managed to curl her magic into her grasp at the last second, preventing any damage. Only the candles blazed brightly, before going out.

The door to her chambers burst open and she shifted, ready to flee or if must, defend herself. Arthur was the one standing there in nightclothes and his red travelling cloack. He marched up to her and sat on the bed, wrapping him in a firm, yet gentle hug.

She allowed the tears to slide down her face, as she snuggled closer. Since she had the bracelet and knew how to control her magic, her dreams weren’t as frequent and not as frightening. But this one... this one seemed even worse, than the one, which foretold the coming of the Knights of Medhir. She clung to Arthur, her body racked by quiet sobs.

„Mordred’s in danger.“ she whispered. „And Merlin had gone after him. They’re in danger, but so we are.“ she choked on her own tears. „Darkness. Arthur... there’s something _dark_ out there, a kind we hadn’t faced before.“

Arthur placed a kiss on her hair and rubbed soothing circles into her back. „Sshh, sister.“ he whispered, his voice like a calming wave. „We’ll get trough this together. We’ll be fine, just like before.“

It was _death_ she felt in her dream, Morgana knew. Yet, she didn’t correct Arthur. She knew, this was not like anything else before...

* * *

The moment his boat touched the shore of the Isle, Merlin knew he was late. Yet, as his feet touched the sacred ground, magic seemed to rejoice, but at the same time, the screams seemed to echo louder in the air. And there was one, which was deeper, more agonised, than the rest.

His breath hitched. _Mordred._

He broke into a sprint, stretching out his magic, like limbs, so he wouldn’t fall in the dark of the night from all the rubble. (It was sad, that such a beautiful, holy place was in ruins because of Uther’s mad hunt, but it wasn’t really the right time to ponder on it.)

When he reached the middle of the place, he saw, as a body- Morgause, likely- crumbled and the scream echoed again. His eyes found Mordred, bound and bleeding, sitting in the middle of a pentacle, its lines alight with the dark red light of magic. He was obviously in pain, no matter how much he tried keeping his screams to himself. Even from this distance, Merlin could feel, as the pentacle leeched the Druid’s magic, to feed Kara’s spell. It was tearing the Veil apart, wider and wider, as the seconds ticked by.

 **„Ic i līese se onsægednes!”** (I release the (sacrifical) victim.) his eyes flashed and Mordred’s bindings fell away.

But even before the last line went dark, Kara screamed the last syllable of her spell to the heavens and the Veil was torn completely, with a blinding flash and a great wave. Merlin stumbled, as tens and thousands of dark, screaming faces surged forward from the altar, filling the air with cold magic.

Merlin ducked, watching helplessly as the vengeful spirits circled above the stone table, before spreading out with mighty screams. One of the spirits headed his way and for a moment, Merlin forgot how to breath. **„** **Hleó'wum beorhte.”** (Sheltering light.)

A second later, soft, golden light surrounded him, eyes blazing fiercely and the Dorocha shrieked even louder and drew as far away, as possible.

As Merlin glanced up, he saw an old woman- he could feel her great power- her eyes knowing, but full of ethereal sadness. Looking into those orbs almost crushed his soul. _„Emrys.“_ she whispered, before she was gone with a whips of wind and fog. Some deep instinct, something connected to his magic told he he should know who and what she was, yet he couldn’t for dear life remember.

Once everything was gone gone, eerie silence settled on the place. Merlin stood up and looked at Kara, who was grinning, like a maniac.

„Do you know what you’ve _done_ , foolish _girl_?“ he asked coldly.

„I’m not foolish.“ Kara spat back. „It’s _you_ , who’s a fool, Emrys, thinking that Pendragons will change. For allowing them to go unpunished for their crimes. But _no longer_. Tonight marks my victory, for Camelot will be gone and my Mistress’ sacrifice will not be in vain. I shall enjoy watching those white towers crumble.“

Merlin raised his staff, ready to strike her down, but even before his spell was properly formed, she was gone in a blast of wind. The sun was rising, dawn was coming. For now, the freed spirits won’t be doing damage, but tomorrow and the days coming after, were a different story.

Shaking his head, he focused ahead. He’ll deal with the Dorocha later. He hurried over to Mordred, kneeling by his side. „Mordred?“

The boy’s pale eyes flickered to him, relief and reverence shining in them. „You came.“

Merlin put his hand on his injured wrist and muttered the only healing spell he remembered at the moment, willing the ancient magic surrounding everything, to do his bidding. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, magic bent and his hands glowed, like his eyes. The bleeding stopped and the wound was closed. Even some colour seemed to return into Mordred, which Merlin counted as a win.

„I’m sorry. This is my fault.“ Mordred whispered. „After the clan turned their back, I trusted her. She found me at my weakest and I trusted her...“

„Mordred...“

„I... I listened to her.“ he whispered brokenly, tears appearing in his eyes. „For a moment, I _doubted_ you and in that moment, she dragged me away...“

Merlin sighed and brought him into a gentle hug. „ _No longer_. We’ll go back to Camelot and sort this out. Together.“

Mordred blinked trough his tears and looked at him in wide-eyed confusion. „Camelot, My Lord?“

„Yes, Camelot.“ he said, gripping his staff, as he stood up, helping the teen to his feet. „You’re coming _home_ with me.“

He muttered his spell and the surge of warm magic took them from the Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments and tell me what you think! It always makes me happy reading your comments! :)


	51. The Darkest Hour (part 2)

Merlin cursed, as he landed roughly on the other side of the Isle, stumbling a bit. Mordred was awake, but weak. After finding his balance, the older warlock looked around and noted, slightly pleased, that Llamrei was just a few feet away.

He shifted his grip on Mordred and looked at him. „Will you be able to ride?“

Mordred nodded. „Y-yes. Your magic had helped a lot.“

Merlin gave a small snort. „Hard to believe. I suck with healing.“ they shuffled over to the horse and Merlin helped Mordred into the saddle before he mounted. Mordred leaned against him for a second, before strightening up, giving him a look, halfway between wary and apologetic.

„Sorry.“

Merlin hummed. „No problem. Just try not to fall off. We won some time. The Dorocha don’t roam during the day, we may be able to get back to Camelot.“

„You really meant it?“ Mordred asked, insecurity flashing in his pale eyes. „You’d take me to Camelot?“

Merlin nodded, as slowly a small grin appeared on his face. „I’ll tell you a secret.“ Mordred rased an eyebrow curiously. „You’re not going back to that camp. Like ever, useless you want to.“

Mordred blinked. Confusion, fear and sorrow flashing trough his face. „But I’ve nowhere else to go, Lord Emrys.“ he alerted his gaze, shoulders slumping

„I meant it. You’re coming with me to Camelot.“ Merlin tilted the boy’s chin, so their eyes met again. „You’re my ward now.“ Mordred’s eyes went wide. „Whatever you need, you’ll come to me. You’ll be living close to me and if there’s anything, you come find me.“

„You were serious...“ he said, shock in his tone.

The warlock snorted. „Of course. Now, sit straight.“ Mordred shifted in the saddle and when both of them were comfortable, Merlin kicked Llamrei’s side and the horse started moving.

* * *

Breakfast was a tense affair, Gwen noted, fidgeting in her dress. Ever since Elyan was knighted, she’d been made a Lady of the court, so now she, much like Morgana had many beautiful dressed. Her current purple one was one of her favourites, yet she felt uncomfortable.

After how Merlin had stormed away from Morgana’s celebratory feast two days ago, the court had been whispering. But, that wasn’t the main reason she felt uncomfortable. It was because he’d quite posibly marched into danger, without any help. He hadn’t even taken his Bloodguards, which just served to make her even more anxious.

And the dream Morgana had told her- the one, which had woken both her and Arthur, with the King hurrying to comfort her... Well, Gwen wasn’t reassured. A sweet child bleeding, darkness dscending and Merlin riding straight towards it.

She gland out the window, as she chewed her bite. _’I hope you’ll come back soon Merlin. And possibly, safe.’_

She glanced at the siblings. Arthur was fine, if a bit haggard. Morgana on the other hand, was like a walking ghost, far too pale for it to be healthy. That was just a sign of how much that vision had affected her.

„You should eat, Morgana.“ she said.

Morgana frowned, gazing at her goblet of water. „I’m not really hungry Gwen.“

„I know you’re worried.“ she pressed, „We all are. But Merlin can take care of himself. He’ll be back soon.“

„Gwen’s right.“ Arthur cut in, nudging Morgana. „If Merlin finds out you wer neglecting taking care of yourself, while worried for him, he’ll have our heads. Eat a bit.“

Morgana huffed and turned to her plate. Gwen winked at Arthur. _„Well done, love.“_

* * *

As night fell, the darkness was filled with the faint, distant screams of the Dorocha. Mordred glanced around uneasily, while Merlin was roasting their dinner. Two rabbits he’d caught- it seemed, going on all those hunting trips with Arthur had payed off, in the end.

As the fire gave a great crack, Mordred jumped. Merlin sighed and gently allowed his magic to wrap around the uneasy boy. „They won’t be coming here. They don’t like light or fire and my magc is very much what they despise. Light, fire and life.“ he said calmly.

Mordred smiled faintly. „I know. But those distant screams... How could she do this?“ he looked into the dark forest. „We used to be firends. I grew up with her...“

Merlin sighed. „Sorrow, hate and prejudice changes people.“ he said. When he was sure the meat was properly roasted, he offered some to Mordred.

„Thank you, My Lord.“

Merlin rolled his eyes. „You know, you’ll be living with me. Which means... we could maybe, if you’d want to, be _real_ family. For that, the first step is, that you’d stop using my title, alright?“

The boy looked shocked, but then nodded, as a tiny smile appeared on his face. „I’d like that very much... Emrys.“

Merlin huffed mentally. _’Not perfect, but still better, than if he kept calling me lord.’_

„Now, go to sleep.“ he said, draping his cloack around the druid. „I’ll set up some spells so the Dorocha won’t be able to harm us. We’ll leave for Camelot at first light. Arthur will have to know about this.“

Mordred nodded. „I understand.“ he tightened the cloack around him more, admiring the fine, blue fabric, before curling next to the fire. „Good night, Emrys.“

„Night, Mordred.“

* * *

Arthur frowned at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. It was too early in the morning yet, to deal with it. Plus, Merlin still wasn’t back. Morgana had been even more quiet this morning, than yesterday. Her dream of that cold darkness had returned and she’d woken screaming again...

Arthur huffed, rubbing his face. _’Where are you Melrin? Morgana could use your help. She’s not sleeping and by extension, neither do we...’_

He shook his head and looked down at the document in front of him. Better focus on this, or he’ll never be done. He was just done with reading it, when someone knocked on his door. „Enter!“

The door opened and Leon poked his head into the room. „Excuse me, Sire. You’re needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency.”

Arthur wanted to asked what it was, but the look on his knight’s face was enough of an answer. He stood up and hurried towards the council room, with Leon by his side. A few minutes later, as they arrived, Arthur saw his council members gathered around a weeping woman, Morgana crouching next to her and comforting her.

As he walked closer, he realised, that she wasn’t even a woman grown, but a teen girl. “What happened to her?” he asked, glancing to Leon.

“Her village was attacked.” answered Morgana from next to the girl.

“By who?” he asked.

“Not entirely clear, Sire.” one of his Lord’s said, glancing down at the girl.

Arthur stepped next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, fat tears running down her cheeks. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Drea.” she choked out.

He gave a small nod. Morgana was making calming circles on her back and slowly, she seemed to relax. “Can you tell us what happened?” he asked quietly.

“My mother, my father, my litter sister, they’re...” sobs racked her body again and Arthur let Morgana try and calm her again. “Someone attacked them.”

“Who?” his sister asked.

“There was no one. Just...shapes.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, as the brown-haired girl looked back at him. “They had no faces.” the Pendragon siblings shared an uncertain glance and Arthur even sneaked a glance at a few councilmen. They seemed as lost, as he felt. “I-- I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren’t there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren’t real, but...they must’ve been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead.”

He shared a look with Morgana. For some reason, he was reminded of her dream of darkness and screaming. Could that vision have been linked to this? Another warning against some magical treath?

He glanced at his Lords. “Where is this village?”

“Howden. It’s to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day’s hard ride.” Kay answered, as he glanced at the still-weeping Drea.

He nodded, turning to Leon. “Ready…”

He was cut off, as the crystal in his neck blazed. Everyone glanced at it varily and even Drea’s tears seemed to slow, as she looked at it in interest. _“Arthur! Get Gaius now!”_ Merlin screamed into his mind. _“And we need to speak, it’s urgent!”_

He frowned, looking at Gaius, who seemed to know what he wanted. “It’s Merlin?”

He nodded. “By the sound of it, he found Mordred and the boy’s injured.”

Gaius sighed. “Trouble magnet.” the physician hurried off, mutteirng about troublesome warlocks and trouble magnet youths. Any other day, Arthur might have found it funny, but right now, he was too concerened about this situation, to find anything funny.

“How do you know he’s back, Sire?” another council member, this time a Lady, asked.

Arthur glanced at her. “It’s handy, when someone has such powers, as Merlin, Lady Merion.” the momet he finished that, the doors burst open and Merlin all but fell into the room. The first thing he noticed, was the blood on his shirt.

“Arthur…” he choked out.

“ _Mer_ lin, you’re bleeding for the Goddess’ sake!” he snapped. “Go to Gaius!”

„Not my blood.“ he shook his head. „Mordred’s. Morgause is dead.“ whispers ran trough the room.

Arthur felt a spark of relief. „That’s good, I suppose.“

Merlin growled. „Not really. Kara used a forbidden ritual. Morgause was the blood sacrifice. She tore the Veil between the worlds and the Dorocha are free...“

„Merlin, _slow_ down.“ Arthur said, crossing his arms.

Merlin took a deep breath and then he noticed the girl and then his eyes travelled back to the King. „I interupted a meeting?“

Arthur rolled his eyes. „Like you usually do. Her village had been attacked by some creatures. Faceless, screaming shaps or something.“

Merlin hissed. „ _Goddamn it_!“

„You know something about tha?“ asked Lady Merion.

Merlin looked at her. „Those are the Dorocha. Spirits of dead, who didn’t find rest on Avalon. The Veil between the worlds is at its thinnest during Samhain and the High Priestess’ used that night, to tear the Veil open and release them.“

„But Samhain’s just tomorrow night.“ Drea whispered.

Merlin’s eyes fell on her before nodding. „You’re right about that, but someone had other ideas.“

„It was Morgause’s accomplice?“ Arthur asked.

Merlin grunted in affirmative. „Kara. She used Morgause’s life force and Mordred’s magic to tear the Veil open before Samhain, to cause greater damage. I think, those shapes she’d seen were the Dorocha. Don’t let her go back there. The Dorocha’s touch is a slow, painful death sentence.“

Whispers broke out in the room. „Then what?“ Arhtur asked, crossing his arms again.

Merlin huffed. „Let me check on Mordred and... which village?“

„Howden, east of the White Mountains.“ Kay said.

Merlin huffed. „Looks like I’ll need a ride from Kilgharrah.“

„What do you mean?“ Morgana growled. „We’re going too.“

Merlin shook his head, as he met their eyes„Not this time. If they touch you, you’re dead. _Absolutely_ not. Father and Kilgharrah will be enough help.“

„We’re going.“ Arhtur insisted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. „Just make sure Morgana and Gwen stay. I can only keep so many of you safe. These are _Dorocha_ , not just a Kelpie.“ he huffed and whirled on his heels.

* * *

The knights and Merlin rode trough the forest, tense silence surrounding them. Merlin gripped his staff in one hand, using only one hand- and some magic- to guide his horse. There was some noise and he immediate turned that way, eyes ablaze.

However, only a squirell bound from the bushes, running up a tree trunk. The knights all laughed at the warlock. „Merlin, you need your comfort blanket?”

The knights sickered even more, but Merlin just glared. “These are _Dorocha_ , Arthur. A single touch is deadly and there are things, that not even the Old Religion can cure. Their touch is one such thing. So, _excuse me_ , if I’m edgy!”

That made them all quiet down. Merlin was tense and deathly serious, so this was bad. Quiet and sombre, they continoued their way. After another two miles, they finally reached the village, so they dismounted, agreeing that going in on foot will be the best idea.

They grabbed some torches and Merlin lit them with a simple wave of his hand. With the fires burning, they headed into the village, looking around. It was all deathly quiet and abandonned. There were bodies on the streets. They walked up to one and Elyan grabbed the man and turned him over.

The man was pale and frost was spread all acorss the body. Merlin shivered. „A slow, painful death. Like freezing.“ he muttered.

They continoued forwards, but everyone froze, as a door creacked. Slowly, they turned towards saind door and saw a goat wandering out, bleating. They all sighed, relived. Until there was another sound from behind them... which resembled crunching or something breaking.

All the knights froze, wiping around with the torches only to find Gwaine eating an apple. He took another bite and it crunched again. Everyone glared at him. It took a long moment for the drunkard to notice the glares.

„Sorry.“ he said sheepishly.

„Only you, Gwaine.“ muttered Lancelot disbelievingly, shaking his head. Arthur rolled his eyes.

„Here!“ Elyan called from a few houses away.

Gwaine dropped the remains of his apple and they broke into a run, just in time to see the darkness move at the edge, before everything went still again. They looked around with the torches, but found nothing.

„We’re chasing shadows.“ Kay grunted.

„Quiet literally, Sir.“ Merlin said, as his eyes flashed gold. The air was colder, than it should have been and his magic refused to do his bidding, only curled closer into his core. „Let’s not split up from now on.“ he muttered, his uneasiness growing.

„I’m not going to say otherwise.“ Arthur said, as they moved towards what seemed to be the village tavern. „For some reason the place gives me creeps, more than the Kelpie ever had.“

As they went towards the tavern, the shapes turned up, shrieking loudly, bringing more cold with them. It was seeping into his bones and turning his blood heavy, like stone. Merlin’s eyes blazed gold, as he muttered a protective spell, but it seemed to freeze...

„Merlin!“ Lancelot called, shoving him away, waving his torch. The spirit shrieked and flew off.

„What happened just now?“ asked Percival, eyeing him.

Merlin shivered. „My magic doesn’t work.“ he choked. „I noticed, that I had difficulty using it on the Isle... but it had worked. Now, it hadn’t. At all.“

Arthur looked at him in worry. „Let’s get out of here, while we can.“

As they hurriedly mounted their horses, riding back towards Camelot, as the shrieks echoed behind them.

* * *

Gwen and Morgana watched, feeling a bit lost, as the frightened people poured into the city. It was obvious, that they were seeking safety. The two women shared a look. Arthur, Merlin and the knights weren’t back yet...

„We need to take charge, until they make it back.“ Morgana concluded. „If this continues, chaos will ensure.“

Gwen hummed. „You can do that now, Morgana. As the Princess. But I can’t. My relationship with Arthur is not official...“

„You can, if I say so.“ the Witch said, her green eyes glinting. „Please, bring blankets. I’ll direct the men down there and try to give the people a place to stay.“

„Alright.“ she whirled on her heels and stormed away, her blue dress swishing behind her. Morgana grabbed a torch and hurried towards the steps.

* * *

Arthur was glad, that Morgana and Gwen had managed to take charge, while they were away. Merlin had immediately hurried to Gaius, while himself and the knights tried helping the people settle in the citadel.

He sighed, as quiet settled on the city once more. Elyan walked up to him, looking freaked out and worried all the same. „Report, please.“ he huffed tiredly.

„We’ve suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the Lower Town. Most have been settled, but we can’t help more. Any more coming and we’ll have to turn them away.”

“Any way of fighting them, bar Merlin’s magic?” he asked, rubbing his face.

Elyan shook his head. “Our only weapons are torches, but those just repel them for a while, before they come back again.” Arthur nodded and an uneasy silence settled between the two of them. “Arthur… we’ve to do something…”

“And we will. I trust you to take charge of the other knights and the guard. I’ll have to speak with Merlin and Gaius. Hopefully, they’ll have som solution.”

“Of course.” Elyan dipped his head before hurrying away.

Arthur watched him for a second, before turning away and briskly heading for Gaius’ chambers. The walk from the yard, to the tower seemed longer, than ever before. When he arrived in front of the old man’s door, he barely knocked, before entering.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, he found not only Gaius there, but Merlin, Mordred and the village girl, Drea, as well. The girl immediately stood up, wide-eyed and she gave a clumsy curtsy. He nodded to her.

“King Caradoc.” greeted Mordred. He seemed to be in a better shape, if the small bowl of soup in his grip was anything to go by. Drea looked at Mordred strangely, before stealing him a glance.

He nodded with a fleeting smile. “Mordred. Good to see you’re better.”

“Emrys’ magic and Gaius’ herbs work wonderfully.” the boy commented, taking another spoonful of his food.

At that, Arthur’s gaze turned to the two other occupants of the room. “Please, tell me you have a solution for this mess. The whole kingdom’s in chaos and the people are coming here for protection, but we can’t possibly house them all…”

Physician and warlock shared a worried look, before Gaius turned to him. “There is but one solution, Sire.” he said gravely.

Something twisted in Arthur’s stomach. Whenever Gaius used that tone, it always turned out badly, somehow. “What is it?”

“We must go back to the Isle.” Merlin whispered. “It will have to be sealed, the way it had been opened. With a sacrifice.”

Mordred’s breath hitched. “Emrys…”

“Quiet now, _child_.” Merlin said, giving the druid a look. Mordred sunk into his covers. Arthur flinched a bit. Merlin wasn’t happy. It sounded pretty bad, if he was speaking to one of his own in such a manner…

He sighed. “Then, it’s there we will go. I’ll speak with Morgana and Guinevere. We’ll leave Kay here. The three of them can take charge and we’re riding for the Isle. Merlin, could you please go down to the stables and get our horses readied?”

The warlock’s eyes glinted with _something_ … The King had a bad feeling about it. “Of course, Arthur.”

* * *

The group pulled to a stop, as darkness was slowly descending again. They’d been riding hard, since leaving the city and they were almost there.

„The sun hadn’t even risen properly since these things are here.“ Gwaine said with a frown.

„It’s part of the magic.“ Merlin muttered. „They are, after all, dead souls, who dwell in the dark.“

„Why are you here?“ Leon asked. „From what we know, your magic doesn’t really work against them.“

„Doesn’t mean I’ll leave you alone.“ the warlock insisted. „Plus, I’ll need to do the ritual, remember?“

The knight frowned, but nodded. Merlin looked around. „We’ll need lots of firewood. I can put up some wards, that will help stave them off for a while. We’ll make it to the Isle tomorrow and then the ritual can be done.“

Everyone nodded and Arthur stood up. „I’ll go, get firewood.“

Merlin levelled him with a heavy stare. „I do not like risking anyone, but you’re the last one, who leaves this camp. Sit down.“

Arthur rolled his eyes. „I can take care of myself, Merlin. I don’t need you babysitting me all the time.“

„You’re the King.“ Merlin said. „Curing the Dorocha’s touch is impossible, or at least, very close to it. As I said, I _hate_ putting anyone in this situation, because they’re all my friends...“ he gestured at the knights, „but you’re also the King.“

„Merlin’s right.“ Lancelot said, rising to his feet.

„Then we go together.“ Arthur shrugged.

Merlin glared. „Sit down right this instant, or I will be forced to restrain you myself.“

Arthur glared back. „I’m the King, _Mer_ lin. You can’t order me about, the way you please.“

Merlin scowled, his eyes turning gold. „Arthur Caradoc Pendragon.“ he hissed threateningly. „ _Sit_. DOWN.“

Magic washed over the area and all the knights shivered, feeling the dangerous electricity cracking in the air. Gwaine quickly stood up. „I’ll go with Lancelot, you stay where you are, Princess.“

Arthur grunted, but settled down, as Gwaine and Lancelot turned towards the thicker part of the forest for more firewood. Merlin gave one last warning glance to the blonde, before proceeding with his own task, to set up the wards.

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.

Opposite him, Percival and Leon were trying very hard not to laugh at Arthur, - the _King_ \- who was told off like a misbehaving child by his own _manservant_. (True, said manservant was an all-powerful warlock, practically magic incarnate, but _still_. It was a funny thing to watch.)

* * *

Morgana felt strange, sitting in Arthur’s throne. Dressed in fine, red-white dress, with her crown on her head, she was truly a Princess. Well, she looked like one. But the problem was, that the Throne was Arthur’s- a _King’s_. She was not a Queen, but a Princess. It should be Arthur, sitting here, guiding the people, not her and Gwen. Not like _this_.

„The gates had been closed.“ Gwen said gravely.

Morgana’s eyes narrowed, gold flickering trough the natural pale green for a second. Luckily, as she was looking at her best friend and the knight, the other lords hadn’t seen the colour change. Her heart missing a beat, while the spark of anger appeared in her gut. „Who ordered them closed?“ she asked, looking at Kay.

She stole a glance at the other councilors, who all paled. „It was Lord Randall, Princess.“ the knight answered, without missing a beat.

Morgana turned to glare at the man, who glared back. „Why have you had the gates closed? I said they shall remain _open_.“

„If we allow all these people to come, our stores won’t even last five days.“

„My brother shall be back in four days, at worst. Not to mention, that the King has been the one, who said that I’m responsible for the city, while him and Merlin rid us of these creatures. I had ordered the gates to remain open and you contradicted my order. This could be called treason, _My Lord_.“ she growled. „Are you trying to undermine House Pendragon?!“

By now, the man was deathly white and sweating. „N-not at a-all, Lady Morgana.“ he stammered out in shock.

„You will address the Princess _properly_ , Lord Randal.“ Kay said threateningly, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The man paled even more. He bowed. „F-forgive me, Princess.“

Morgana levelled the man with a cold stare before turning to another knight in the room. „Sir Cador, please, tell the guards to reopen the gates.“

Cador bowed. „Of course, Princess.“ he hurried towards the door. Once the door closed behind him, Morgana looked back at the shocked, pale Lords.

„If you try undermining my authority while the King is gone, I promise you, My Lords...“ she stood up, „there will be _grave_ consequences.“

* * *

As the boat stopped on the Isle’s shore, they heard screeching. They all looked around, hands tightening around their swords, their gazes stopping upwards, where dark shapes were getting nearer.

„Are those...“ muttered Gwaine.

„Wyvern!“ Arhtur called and they ducked, as one flew low.

Merlin frowned, his eyes flashing gold, as Excalibur went flying, slashing the black scales. The wywern screeched and flew off. Merlin caught the falling sword and offered it back to Arthur.

The King took it with a nod. „That was fast...“

Merlin shrugged. „They can sense magic. The combination of mine and Kilgharrah’s is much more, than what they can take. Every creature has a survial instinct to flee, when they see a predator. In this case, I was the predator for them.“

The warlock sighed and waved. After a few minutes, they reached the middle of the Isle, where the stone altar stood, with the old woman in front of it. _’The_ _Cailleach. The Gatekeeper of the Spirt Wolrd.’_

The knights stopped, as did Merlin. “So you’ve come, Emrys.” she called, her voice echoing. “And you brought Caradoc, too.”

„That is hardly your business whom I travel with.“ he said, stepping forward, as he eyed the woman.

Arthur reached out the last second, closing the warlock’s wrist in a vice-like grip. Merlin looked at the blonde and blue met blue. „I’ll do this. They’re my people.“

Merlin snorted. „You know very well, that I cannot allow that.“

„Merlin...“ the King tried again.

Merlin shook his head and tore his hand from the grip. He felt the dull pain of Arthur’s grip, but it didn’t really matter now. „I’ve to do this. I’m the one, who can make the ritual work.“

„No Merlin.“ Lancelot cut in suddenly. „I’m going. You can do the ritual with me.“ brown met blue and the warlock shook his head negatively.

„Noble thougts, Lancelot, but I will be going. There’s no other way.“

„Merlin...“ Gwaine tried, but the warlock took a step back. Suddenly, he reached for Leon, snatching his sword away, sooner than the man could understand what was going on.

Merlin used the blade to slice his arms and draw blood, causing the others to flinch and gasp. „Merlin!“ Arhtur called, as the raven-haired man let the weapon clatter on the stone.

Merlin took a few steps back. A moment later, it dawned on the knights, what was the plan and all of them jumped forward to stop him, only to find a shimmering wall of gold seperating them from the warlock. „Merlin!“ they cried, poundig on the near-invisible wall.

The warlock gave a sad smile, as his blood dripped onto the stone. „Tell Morgana, that I love her with all my heart and if we had the chance, I would have gladly had her, as my wife.“

„Merlin, _no_!“ Arthur shouted, his fist colliding with the shield again.

The warlock’s smile turned even sadder, as he looked at the King. He bowed deeply. „It’s been a honour to serve you, King Arthur.“

By now, all the men had an expression of utter despair on their faces. Merlin’s eyes blazed gold, as he turned away. The Cailleach looked at him with eyes, that held centuries of sadness. “Emrys, you must not…”

Merlin gave him a defiant stare, before walking towards the tear, drops of blood leaving a red trail behind him. **“Ic I gebeore mín aldor…”** (I offer/bring my life…) he muttered the spell under his breath, letting the magic swirl around him.

Behind him, the others were still shouting, pounding on the shield, that prevented them from reaching him. For a heartbeat, he hesitated, before stepping into the tear. Several things happened at the same time, after that.

The Veil closed, banishing the Dorocha.

The shield crumbled and Arthur roared his brother’s name, from the top of his lungs.

In Camelot, Morgana shrieked, immediately feeling the loss.

Magic _screamed_.

Emrys was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and share what you think :3


	52. No More Death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from a Bible quote, namely Revelation 21:4

> “I have lived with you and loved you, and now you are gone. Gone where I cannot follow, until I have finished all of my days.”

  
― Victoria Hanley, [The Seer and the Sword](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1434221)

* * *

Arthur didn’t care, what the people thought of him, as they rode trough the gates. He knew, that his eyes were red from crying, tear tracks still visible on his face (on all of their faces, in fact). But he didn’t care. Merlin- his best friend, his _brother_ \- was dead.

When they rode into the courtyard, he caught sight of Gwen and Morgana already waiting for them with anxious expressions. The city was still a mess from the many people, who sought refuge, but all that was a burl. Everything was a burl.

He was _alone_. His _brother_ was _gone_.

The coin was broken. The other half of his soul was _dead_. (He fought to stop his tears from spilling again, but with little success. Tears were already burling his vison again.)

„Arthur!“ both women cried, running up to him, concern on their faces.

„Arthur, what happened?“ Gwen asked, as she hugged him. Arthur gulped and blinked to try clearing his vision.

Morgana’s pale gaze swept the party and concern flashed in her eyes. „Arthur? Where’s Merlin?“

Arthur bit the inside of his cheeks. Behind him, Gwaine cursed under his breath. The blonde took a deep breath and nodded towards the door. „Let’s go to Gaius. I’ll tell you everything there.“

He strode inside, not waiting for anyone, but he knew, they would follow. The knights’ boots clattered loudly on the stone and the girls’ dresses shuffled, as they jogged, to keep up with him. Lords, knights and servants jumped to the side and watched in a mix of fear and concern, as the royals and their closest confidants strode trough, as if death was tailing them.

No one missed the absence of a certain, black-haired servant/warlock.

Arthur didn’t bother to knock. He was in no mood for courtesy. Gaius and the girl from Howden were bent over some vials. Mordred, still wrapped in a blanket, sat on one of the patient cots, reading one of Gaius’ old books. However, as they strode in, all of them jumped and looked up.

Gaius and the girl were started and these was an utterly confused look on their faces. However, as he looked at the boy, Arthur noted the silent tears running down his face.

„You felt it, haven’t you, Mordred?“ he asked quietly, his blue gaze studying the boy.

Mordred nodded. „There was not a creature of magic, or an active practicioner of the Old Religion, who hadn’t felt it, Sire... It is a great loss to us all.“

„Wait...“ Morgana looked at the boy with concern and confusion and for a moment, Arthur felt pity for his sister. „You felt that cold wave?“

 _’So, she’d felt it too.’_ Arthur noted. She’d felt it, but she didn’t know, what it meant.

Arthur shifted then, to hug Morgana and Elyan did the same to Gwen. The King stole a glance at Gaius, whose expression was growing darker by the second. „Arthur... where is Merlin?“ he asked at last.

A tear slipped from his eyes. „I’m sorry Gaius. Merlin is dead. He sacrificed his life to close the Veil.“

Deathly silence settled over the place.

„No.“ Gwen whispered, after several minutes. „Merlin cannot be dead.“

Arthur saw, as Elyan’s grip tightened around his sister. „I’m sorry, my love.“ the King whispered. „We saw him step into it. He’s dead.“

„How could you _let_ him?!“ Morgana growled, crocodile teas running down her pale cheeks.

„We had no intention, My Lady.“ Lancelot whispered brokenly. „I was ready to give my life, so it could be sealed. He stopped us with a magical barrier and we could do nothing, but watch.“

At those words, both women broke down. Arthur allowed Morgana to burry her face in his shoulder and he held her closed, his own tears slipping out. „He said... he... loved...“ Arthur choked, „He loved you, ’Gana. He apologised for not getting to marry you.“

„We were supposed to be _happy_.“ she crocked out. „You and Gwen married, ruling Camelot. Magic free and both of us living happily, travelling between the city and the druid settlements.“

„I miss him as much, as you do, sister.“ he whispered.

For hours, the group would just stay in the physician’s tower and weep for Merlin. A servant, a friend, a lover, a warlock, a brother, a leader...

* * *

It was hours later, that Arthur found himself in his study, sealing the letter. He’d written countless of letters in his life, but this one was the hardest yet. Telling two good people, that their son was dead- died in the line of duty.

 _’People hadn’t even known he was officially a knight.’_ Arthur noted dully.

But... that would change. Merlin had lived in the shadows for so long... Arthur swore, that he would not let his brother die that way. People _will_ know, what Merlin had done.

He sighed, inspecting the perfectly curled up, sealed letter. No one would suspect, that the paper carried such dire news. There was a knock on his door and Arthur perked up. He was in no mood for visitors, but Camelot had to be ran, still... He was the King.

„Enter!“

The door opened and Sir Cador peeked in. „Sire, the druid child- Mordred?- wishes to speak with you.“

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Why would Mordred want to speak with him? He nodded slowly. „Please, let him in.“ Cador nodded and left.

A second later, the door creaked again and Mordred walked in. His pale eyes were full of fear, sadness and self-loathing. He knew what had happened, and why the boy needed saving. Did he blame himself for Merlin’s death? Arthur sicerely hoped not.

„Mordred.“ he greeted pleasantly.

The child bowed. „King Caradoc.“

He gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite him. „What brings you here?“

Mordred bit his lip, his gaze flickering to him for a second, before looking down again. „Will you be sending me back to the camp, now that Emrys is... dead?“ his voice cracked at the end and he sniffed.

Arthur’s heart squeezed at the sharp reminder. _Merlin was dead._ Mordred himself was a reminder of his firend- if Arthur didn’t know better, he would have said, that his sister and best friend were the boy’s biological parents.

He put his chin on his folded hands, recalling Merlin’s words. Mordred had been an outcast, due to the Prophecy. A prophecy, Arthur noted, which Merlin had worked to prove wrong. _’And he’d proved it wrong.’_ he thought. _’Morgana’s still with us, even tough Kilgharrah had said she’ll bring our fall.’_

It was wrong to judge someone, based on an age old Prophecy. Not to say that Arthur didn’t _believe_ things it said... he’d seen too much magic, ever since Merlin’s arrival in Camelot, for it to be a farce. But, prophecies should not be taken word for word or treated, as if everything said was set in stone. Merlin had taught him that.

Merlin, who’d brought Mordred away from a group of people, who saw him nothing more, than a murderer.

„No.“ he said. He’d discussed this with Gwen and Morgana and they had both agreed.

Mordred looked up and blinked. „No?“

He shook his head. „No. Me...“ he choked on the name. „Emrys...“ not that saying the druidic one was any easier, „had told me, what had happened and why had he brought you away from your clan.“

His eyes went wide and they were brimming with fear. „I swear I wouldn’t .... you.. I...“

„Shh.“ he raised a hand, cutting his frightened words off. „I know that. I will not be sending you back. You were his ward and I respect his decision.“ he squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, to stop the tears from falling. „Mo- Léoma, as you know, was supposed to marry him.“

„Yes.“ he whispered sadly.

„She agreed, to this, as had Arien. You shall remain in Camelot, as the ward of the Crown.“ Mordred’s gaze snapped up, wide. „We’ll provide you, with all you’ll need and maybe, you can find a home here. Maybe... we can be your family, the way your clan hadn’t been. Of course, you can return to visit Iseldir, whenever you wish. Gaius and Léoma will help you with your magic, or it’s very likely, that both of you will learn from Gaius.“

Mordred smiled. Arthur saw the gratitude and the relief and a tiny spark of happiness and hope, despite how crushed Mordred was. Merlin’s death, he noted, had affected many.

„Thank you, Sire.“

Arthur smiled and reached over the desk to ruffle his dark locks. „Drop the title. We’re like family now.“ the smile turned wistful and even sadder. Arthur’s heart almost broke.

„Caradoc, then.“

The blonde nodded. „Better, I guess. Now, go, find my sister or Arien. They’ll know why you’re there. They’ll help you settle in. Alright?“

Mordred smiled and stood up. He nodded, before turning and hurrying to the door. Arthur watched him sadly. He opened the door and glanced back. „I owe you four my life.“ he said softly. „I’d like to pay it back. I’d like to be a knight, someday.“

Arthur smiled. „That’s noble of you. We’ll discuss it when you’re older, alright?“

The boy nodded and slipped from his chambers, the door clicking softly behind him.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him. Cold and darkness. It felt like ice and water and air. Somehow all three at once. He was alone, the world aroud him ceased existing. His only companions were screams and cruel, mocking laughter.

„Fool! Fool! Fool!“ the dark voices chanted again and again.

He was tired and everything hurt. He just wanted to sleep and go to Avalon. Perhaps then, he could see Will again. Maybe, he’d even see Queen Ygraine and he could tell her, that Arthur was a man she could be proud of.

„Fool! Fool!“ the voices crowed again, the scratching laughter deafening. „Gave his life and so he failed!“ they mocked.

There was a distant whisper. It was soft, but powerful. Despite the distance, it rose above the jeering of the faceless voices. Yet, he had no strenght to move.

_-Emrys._

The whisper was closer now, much more powerful. It seemed to banish the darkness and the jeering. It brought warmth, yet he still felt cold, deep within.

 _-Your quest is not yet over, Emrys._ It was a female voice, that was all, that he could catch, nothing else.

Merlin felt sadness and anger stir in his heart. How could it not be over? He knew, that he’d walked into the tear between the worlds. Arthur and the others were alive, hopefully back in Camelot, in safety. He, on the other hand, was dead.

_-Your destiny had not yet been fulfilled. You cannot abandon it._

He hadn’t he hadn’t abandonned it. He _saved_ his destiny. Arthur and Camelot were safe. That was all, that mattered. _He_ was dead, but _they_ were safe. Arthur had accepted magic a long time ago and now, that he was King, it would be coming back to the land. He knew it. His purpose had been fulfilled.

\- **_Emrys!_**

His magic burst outwards and the darkness ceased...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments, so I´ll know what you think. Thank you :3


	53. And Death Shall Have No Dominion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funeral is a voice over scene. So we see one thing and hear Arthur speaking, tough he makes the speech at a different time. (Like in the series, during Lancelot's burial.)
> 
> Nornal letters are the actual scene, while the bold speech is the voice over.

It had been three days, since Merlin died. The whole of Camelot was quieter, than usual. Today, however, shall be a day to remember. A day, of which the bards and chronicles would forever speak...

The courtyard was brimming with people. The pyre, which had been set up for Merlin, held a Camelot red cloak and a few magical trinkets arranged by Gaius and Mordred.

The rumours had spread quickly.

The King’s manservant and friend, a known warlock (and his unofficial advisor), had died to banish the Dorcha, saving the lives of the King and Sir Lancelot, who’d both intended to do the same thing- sacrifice themselves.

While some people were still unsure, if it came to magic, _this_ , Merlin’s selfless sacrifice, had proved the words he’d spoken so long ago, to the then-Prince.

**„I want to pay a tribute to a hero. He saved us countless times, without asking for reward or recognition. Long ago, in the early days, when I was aware of a magic-user hiding in Camelot, yet unaware of his identity, he told me something. Something, that I shall never forget. He said, ’There is no evil in sorcerery, only in the hearts of men.’ He lived by these words and taught others with magic, to do the same. He was prepared to give his life for mine, barely a year after in Camelot, when the Questing Beast had bitten me. For it was not Gaius’ potion, which saved my life, but his magic. It was him, who ensured my and my family’s survival, when the Knights of Medhir came, striking Camelot at her weakest. It was him, who ensured Morgana’s survival as well, when she had fallen ill. I could retell all the times he saved us, but then, we’d have to spend a week standing here and I know he’d hate that. So there is little I can say...“**

The people who stood closest to the pyre, wept quietly. Arthur saw Hunith clutching Balinor’s shirt. Morgana and Mordred were clinging to one another and Gwen was weeping in Elyan’s arms. The other knights were standing close to each other, their shoulders touching, in a silent offer of comfort.

**„It was thanks to him and Sir Lancelot taking a great risk, that we could recapture Camelot from the traitor, Agravaine. It is thanks to him and his magic, that today, we stand here. It was his noble sacrifice, that ensured our survival. It’s this deed we shall never forget. His courage. His compassion. His loyalty.“**

He let a tear run down his face and held out his arm. Lonrach, to everyone’s shocked amazement, landed on his arm.

Kilgharrah landed on one of the towers, curling around it, careful the cause the least possible damage. Some gasped and took a few steps back, but no one ran. Aithusa dived and landed next to Morgana, rubbing her head against her leg, shocking many.

**„Today, we bury a friend. A brother. A lover. A leader. A man, who while born a noble with power great enough to level kingdoms, chose to walk in the shadows and work hard, like a servant.“**

He stroked the bird’s burning feathers, and to his amazement, they didn’t burn. He nodded to Lonrach. „Go.“ he said.

The bird cried and he tossed the phoenix from his arm. It made a circle above the empty pyre.

**„Today, we bury a noble, wise man. Sir Merlin Ambrosius, who was every inch a knight, even without a sword.“**

Lonrach dived and a few burning feathers fluttered onto the pyre, lighting the dry wood in an instant. The bird cried and the two dragons roared mournfully, giving their own tribute to the fallen warlock.

Much to Arthur’s shock, everyone stayed, until the pyre was but burning ambers- tough it didn’t take long for the wood to burn. From what he’d seen, the phoenix’s fire was much more potent, than normal fire. Not that it was a surprise.

Once only embers remained, he turned to the people again. Lonrach had returned to his side- well more like his arm. The phoenis was resting on his arm again, his landing causing the people to turn their gazes to him once more.

„Today, we mourn a death. But, I know that Merlin would hate it. So, let today be a celebreation of equality and freedom. For twenty years, people, like Merlin had to hide, for the fear of death. Long ago, I’d promied him, that once I’m King, him and his kin shall never live in fear again. From this day forward, the ban on magic is lifted. No longer shall the mere suspicion or practice of magic be banned. The druids are welcome within Camelot’s borders, to make their home, where they wish. However, crimes committed with the use of magic, like theft and murderer and the use of black magic is still against the law. I wish to build a kingdom, where people do not have to fear for their lives, just because some were born with an innate ability for enchantments or born as Seers.“

For a very, very long moment there was deathly silence.

Than, the crowds broke out in loud cheers. Arthur’s blue eyes found Kilgharrah’s piercing gold ones, which reminded him so much of Merlin. The dragon gave an all-fangs grin and bowed his head. Little Aithusa screeched joyously.

„Long live the King!“

„Long live the King!“

„Long live the King!“

Arthur smiled at the chanting and clapping. His people were free and happy. So was he. He was free of the secrets he’d kept for Merlin and Morgana. They were all free.

Yet, he still felt empty inside.

* * *

The moment he stepped inside, away from the prying eyes of the crowd, with only a few shocked servants around, Morgana and Mordred tackled him. No doubt, shocking the poor maids even more.

Arthur gave a small laugh and hugged them both.

„We’re free!“ Morgana said, a huge grin on her face and unshed tears- this time, tears of happiness- glistened in her eyes.

„Yes sister.“ he said, kissing her hair. „You’re both free.“

„Thank you, Caradoc.“ Mordred muttered.

Arthur grinned, patting his shoulder. „You’re welcome, Mordred.“

Arthur saw the strange looks the maids threw the boy, at the different name. Giving him curious glances for answering to it. He chuckled a bit and scooped him up, shocking him. „Hmm, how about you show me a few tricks? I still have some time.“

Morgana blinked. „Time? For what?“ she asked confused.

Arthur glanced at her. „A feast of rememberence. A feast for celebration.“

* * *

Much to Arthur’s surprise, the news spread fast and by the time of the feast, there was a small group of Druids outside the city gates.

Still, he took their visit in stride and hurried down, with Gwen and Morgana flanking him. he knew, that with Merlin gone, this show of unity would prove them, that their Prophecy hadn’t yet failed. Merlin was gone, yes, but Arthur had every intention of bringing a peaceful age. Sadly, Merlin would not be here, to give advice, but Gwen and Morgana would help him, where they could.

So, dressed in simple, yet elegant clothes, with his red cloak – the one he used, while on not-so-legal missions,- around his neck. Gwen and Morgana were dressed similarly, with Morgana wearing a little magical pendant, which Mordred had made.

As they walked down the streets, the people glanced at them curiously, their gazes following their every move, as they were greeted quietly.

Iseldir and eleven other Druids were gathered. Six women and six men.

Arthur gave a small smile and nodded. „Greetings, Iseldir.“

The elderly druid bowed. „King Caradoc. Queen Arien. Lady Léoma.“ Happiness and sadness was mixed in his tone.

„Come, feast with us. Tomorrow, we shall set the basics of our agreement, so that we can live together.“

The druid inclined his head. „Thank you for your generous offer.“

They walked back together and feasted. Food and wine flowed, music filled the air. Once it was drawing to a close, Arthur stood and asked the Druids to show some magic. Mutters broke out, but no one voiced their disagreement.

They each showed small things, wonderous things, that made others gape in awe. Even Mordred joined and showed his magic forming a dragon made of golden sparks, bearing haunting resemblance to the Pendragon crest.

Then, at midnight, when the silver moon was at its highest Mordred prepared yet another spell. Yet, instead of the spell’s words, something else left his mouth.

„Emrys. He’s _back_.“ he whispered, shocking those, who knew the name, while confusing the rest of the court.

Miles away from the lively city, the mirror like surface of the Lake of Avalon broke, a head rising from the water and burning, golden eyes peered at the dark sky. For the first time in four days, Merlin breathed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, than previous chapters, but I´m satisfied anyway.
> 
> Comments and kudos are the caffeine of my soul! They give energy to write :)


	54. Magic Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierrefonds Castle/Camelot, has a statue before the stairs. It is the statue of Duke Louis d'Orléan.  
> Let´s say, that in-canon, the statue is King Bruta, the founder of Camelot.

> _"The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."_

\- Mark Twain

* * *

Merlin gasped, flailing in the water, his magic in chaos. Avalon was deeper, than any other lake and he’d never been a good swimmer...

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and another powerful, somewhat familiar magic joined with his own. The arms tightened and steadied him. He felt himself being pulled toward the shore, tough he was still dizzy.

„Calm down, Emrys.“ a melodious-but most of all, _familiar_ \- female voice said. „I’ll get you out.“

Merlin stilled, just as his hands touched the sandy shore. Yellow dress, cascading, golden curls, dripping with water... and currently, eyes that glowed gold- opposed to the bright red, which he’d first seen from her, so long ago. „Sophia.“

The Lady of the Lake dipped her head. „My Lord.“

Merlin groaned, trying to shake off the water. His clothes were soaked and the night air was cold. He searched his memory, trying to recall what happened. But... the only thing he could recall, was stepping trough the Veil- and the excruciating agony afterwards,- on the Isle of the Blessed.

„I should be dead.“ he looked at her, eyes narrowed. „I _was_ dead.“

Amusement crossed the once-Sidhe’s face. „You, who are linked to the fabric of this world, Emrys, your existence is a law in itself. You are part magic. _You are magic_. As long as magic exists, you shall draw breath. You are the link between the living, the dead and the Goddess. You are the link, that keeps this world from falling apart.“

„But...“

„Hurry, now, My Lord. King Caradoc and his closest knights, had already spread the news of your death... as impossible and exaggerated they are.“ she scowled a bit.

„Carad... wait, they think I’m _dead_?!“ his eyes went wide and then, he scowled. _’Of course, they think I’m dead. I thought, I was dead too...’_

Sophia nodded. „Yes. Hurry back to the city.“

„I’m soaking wet, sleepy and the city is miles away from here and I don’t even have a horse.“ he scowled. „My magic’s still in chaos, I can’t pull off strong spells, but since I’m tired, I couldn’t pull off a teleportation anyway.“ he sighed and stood up. „Few days of walking, then. Thank you, Sophia.“

She dipped her head and backed away, deeper into the water. The waves rose and she disappeared, yet he could still hear her last words. „Farewell, Emrys.“

Scowling and shivering, he turned away, stomping into the forest surrounding the magnificent lake. He wasn’t tired at all and he could always conjure a guiding light, so he might as well head back. The sooner he started this long walk, the sooner he’d arrive home.

He was walking only for five minutes, when he stopped, sniffling. He’d freeze to death in clothes, like this. He racked his brain for the words of the spell... **„** **Drȳġe ond beþian.”** (Dry and warm)

His eyes flashed gold and a warm gust of wind surrounded him for a heartbeat. When it was gone, his clothes were comfortably warm- and most importantly, _dry_.

True, if he’d survived stepping trough the Veil, a cold- no matter how serious- will never kill him, but it would be an annoyance and he was in no mood to be patient with Gaius, while the physician fussed around him. No doubt, they’d be fussing anyway, if they really thought him dead and he’d just turn up in Camelot…

He sighed, it would be a long walk. At least, it was full moon… He stopped glancing up at the silver circlet thoughtfully. It wasn’t Witching Hour yet, but the full moon in itself, had a kind of _power_ to it. He could feel the presence of the Goddess. (Witching Hour with a full moon was the ideal time for important things to happen... hmm, maybe he should make so, that he’d get married with Morgana at that time?)

„Couldn’t you just let me rest? Arthur’s about to fulfill his destiny.“

 _„He still needs you, Emrys.“_ a voice- or three- whispered into his mind. _„It would have been unfair to both of you, as well, as Léoma, to take you before your time. The knight, the noblest of them all, should have died, but you have a habit of ruining all our calculations. It would have been cruel of us to take our own child from the world, when your very breath keeps the balance. You’ve walked a path not created- you created your own destiny, while **somehow** , still keeping the Prophecy from falling to pieces.“_

Merlin blinked. He’d heard that voice- three at once- before. In the Crystal Cave. He hadn’t expected the Goddess herself to answer... But then again, full moon and the Witching Hour (or in this case, his magic, as it was too early) opened a link between the worlds, stronger, than anything else.

„Was that supposed to be a compliment?“ he muttered under his breath. „Can you at least help me out? It would take days to get back to Camelot on my own!“

Of course, there was silence. He huffed and resumed walking. Standing around and sulking won’t get him home, either. The leaves and branches cracked under his boots, but he didn’t particularly care. No predator would dare approaching a human. And if they did, he could still use magic, to defend himself.

He stopped, glancing around caotiously, as he heard some noise from his right. Nothing. Shrugging, he continued on. A few minutes later, the noise appeared again, this time louder, much closer. His eyes narrowed, the chaotic magic burning under his skin, ready to burst forward. The bushes rustled again and a shadow appeared a few feet away...

... and a unicorn stepped in front of him. Beautiful, white coat, its spun horn seeming silver in the moonlight. It neighed in greeting and slowly approached. he reached out, careful not to startle the beautiful creature and it pushed its snout into his palm.

He smiled, as the pure magic of healing and life connected with his own. _„Would you need me to take you somewhere, Emrys?“_

Merlin blinked and then a quiet laugh bubbled forth from his throat. So, it seemed, he’d get the help in getting home...

„Take me to Camelot, please.“ he said, as he jumped onto the unicorn’s back.

 _„As you wish.“_ it- _she_ \- said. She started off slowly and then gradually increased her speed, until the night forest was but a smudge of blackness, with an occasional shadow on the edge of his vision.

 _„What’s your name?“_ he asked politely, clutching her mane for dear life.

He’d almost forgotten, that unicorns were faster, than normal horses. True, he’d ridden a unicorn before, but it had been during the day, when he could at least somewhat see, where they were heading. Now, he was left to rely on the creature. (Not that he didn’t trust her, but still.)

 _„Cloudmane.“_ she answered, her hooves thundering on the ground.

* * *

„Emrys. He’s _back_.“

The feast came to an abrupt halt, as Mordred whispered those words. Then, it errupted into chaos, when the poor boy fainted.

Arthur shared a brief glance with Morgana and even before anyone else moved, they were out of their seats, kneeling by his side. Gaius was there too, in a second, checking him, as Morgana held his limp hand.

Gaius sighed and gave a tiny smile, after a few minutes. „He’s alright, just tired. Something had snatched away at his magic...“ the last part was muttered thoughtfully, quietly, that Arthur almost couldn’t hear it. He raised an eyebrow, but Gaius didn’t elborate.

„Will he be fine?“ Morgana asked in worry,obviously not catching Gaius’ last words.

„Yes, he will be. He just needs some rest.“

„Well, then, best to get him to bed.“ Arthur muttered.

He shifted, gently nudging Morgana away, as he picked up the limp boy. Much to his relief, he could hear the faint, steady breaths.

„Get him to my chambers, please.“ Morgana said. „The antechamber’s kept clean and ready. You know Gwen used to spend nights there iwth me. He can sleep there.“

He nodded and stood up, carefully balancing the unconscious body. „If you insist, sister.“

„He might wake at night, My Lady...“ Gaius pointed out worriedly.

Morgana just shrugged, giving Gaius a heavy stare. „You know I have problems sleeping myself. No big deal. If he wakes and needs attention, I’ll alert you. Otherwise you need your rest, too.“

Arthur noted gladly, that the physician seemed to catch the silent message. „As you wish, Princess.“

He strode towards the doors and the guards opened it for him. He heard the mutterings of the court behind his back, but he wasn’t really paying attention. His mind kept repeating the words Mordred had whispered, before fainting.

 _’Could Merlin... No.’_ he thought, tampering on any hope he might have, rather cruelly. Merlin was dead. He’d seen his brother walk into the tear with his own two eyes. They knew the price for it.

The price was a life, just like for opening it. Plus, Melrin had been bleeding pretty steadily from his slashed wrists. That blood loss alone, could kill someone, much less that powerful wave of magic they’d felt afterwards.

He reached Morgana’s chambers and noted annoyed, that he couldn’t open the door. He glanced around and, luckily, spotted a servant with a basket of laundry in her hands. She caught his gaze.

„Could you please open the door?“

The servant’s eyes flickered to the prone body in his arms and then at Morgana’s door. „Of course, Sire.“ she muttered, hurriedly dropping her basket and walking over. She opened the door and stepped aside.

Arthur walked in, heading for the door of the antechamber. The maid opened that door as well and Arthur walked in, placing Mordred on the small cot. Huh... that’ll need to be switched for something more comfortable, if the boy would be staying with Morgana.

„Anything you need, Sire?“

He glanced at her and shook his head. „No, thank you.“

* * *

Merlin groaned, slipping down from Cloudmane’s back. He was sleepy and sore. It was better to ride a horse, with a comfortable saddle, but of course, unicorns couldn’t be _saddled_. He glanced at the mare, who’d already trotted over to the small brook.

He yawned and glanced at the sky. It was early in the morning and they were already halfway to the city. „I’ll sleep a bit.“ he muttered. „We’ll make it to Camelot in the morning. It would be a bad entrance, after they thought me dead, if I fell of your back, dead from fatigue, wouldn’t it?“

The mare neighed. _„I suppose so.“_

„You’ll stay, then?“

She huffed. _„Of course. I’ll take you to Camelot, just as you’ve asked me.“_

„Thank...“ he was asleep, before he could finish the sentence. The unicorn shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

When Mordred opened his eyes at the crack of dawn, he found himself in an unfamiliar small room. The bed was small, but much more comfortable, than sleeping on the ground and a blanket. He glanced out the small window and his gaze fell onto the castle’s courtyard, which was just filling with life, sleepy servants and stable boys trudding about.

He got out of bed and noted, that he was in sleepwear. _’Wonder who’d changed me?’_

He glanced around and found a pile of neatly folded clothes on the chair. He blinked and picked them up. It was a white shirt and brown trousers with a new pair of boots. Simple, but better quality, than he’d ever worn. Draped over the chair’s back was his beloved, dark green cape, which still held the faint scent of forest.

He quickly got dressed and draped the cloack around his neck and crept out. Much to his surprise, he found himself in Léoma’s chambers. She was still asleep, her face angelic in the calmness of sleep, her dark hair spread on the white cushions. The sight breifly brought back faded memories of his mother, who had simiar dark hair.

He hadn’t expected to find himself in her chambers. He glanced back at the door. She’d let him sleep so close to her? Why? Shrugging, he crept towards the door. His eyes burned with his magic, to make sure the door wouldn’t make a sound. He stepped out into the corridor, which was quiet, only a few servants passing by.

He closed his eyes and searched for the powerful gems he’d felt in Caradoc’s and Arien’s neck, since their second meeting. It held the last traces of Emrys’ magic, as well as something else, which was equally ancient and powerful. After a moment, he detected both, not too far from each other.

One was calm, completely still. Arien was still asleep, just like Léoma.

But... Caradoc was awake? His brows furrowed. _’Why would he be awake so early?’_

He decided to see, if everything was alright. As he did so, he faintly sensed a strong presence following him. One, which he’d noticed, had been following Léoma, Arien and Caradoc ever since he’d arrived. He glanced at the shadows and a flicker of surprise flashed trough the magic.

 _„You could sense me, child?“_ a man’s voice asked from the shadows.

Mordred’s pale blue eyes narrowed. _„Yes.“_

The shadows shifted and a man dressed in black -weapons all over his clothing,- stepped into the light. „ _Impressive, from someone so young. Your magic’s potent, just like the Lady Léoma’s.“_

 _„Who are you?“_ he asked warily.

_„I’m one of Emrys’ Bloodguards. We’re here, to ensure the safety of Léoma, Arien and Caradoc.“_

Mordred raised an eyebrow. He’d heard about the Bloodguards once, from Iseldir. They were in service of the High Priests and Priestess’. Gurds and assassins of the leaders of the Old Religon. Skilled warriors, both with blade and magic. The best warriors the Old Religion had. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised, that Emrys would ensure that _his own guards_ would sneak about Camelot, to keep his precious people safe, when he was elsewhere.

_„I see. Why are you following me tough? Shouldn’t you stay with Léoma?“_

_„My brother is still with her. King Caradoc, as well as the Lady and the Queen had asked me, to keep you safe. Curiously enough, they approached me with the same request, seperately.“_ the man chuckled.

Huh. That was new. Why would they all ask the Bloodguards, to keep him safe? He was just a druid. _„I see. Thank you for the effort.“_ he murmured, turning away and hurrying towards the King’s chambers.

After a few minutes, he reached the right chamber and knocked lightly. _„Caradoc. May I come in?“_

 _„Mordred?“_ he asked, obviously surprised. _„Come in.“_

He opened the door and slipped in. „Good morning.“ he greeted.

The King placed his quill down and smiled. „Good morning. Shouldn’t you be sleeping yet?“

He shrugged. „I’m used to waking early. Why was I in Léoma’s chambers?“

„You fainted last night. She asked to have you there. Do you remember, what happened?“

Mordred furrowed his brow, the faint memories of last night flashing into his mind. „I was doing some magic and then, there was something strange... and blackness. That’s all I remember. It was close to midnight, the Witching Hour. That’s when magic is the strongest and it was full moon too. It was probably too much. I hadn’t yet learned, how to use magic at such times.“

Something flashed across the King’s blue gaze, as if he’d just got all his hopes shattered. „I see.“

Mordred brushed it off and looked at his fine clothes. „Thank you for the clothes. They’re much finer, than anything I had before.“

Caradoc smiled. „Well, you’re the Crown’s ward now. I did say we’ll provde you with all you need. You’ll get your own chambers, you’ll just need to choose...“

Mordred shook his head. „It’s fine, close to Léoma. If it doesn’t bother her. Her magic’s calming.“

Caradoc blinked, obviously surprised, but nodded. „As you wish. They should be awake, by now. Could you please call Arien and Léoma too? I’d like to break my fast with you.“

He nodded, smiling eagerly. „Of course.“

* * *

Merlin woke from his nap, just as night was falling. He blinked and huffed. _’A bit more, than a nap, then.’_

He stood and streched. He felt more, than refreshed, his magic was calm and full of power again. It sparkled at his fingerprints and he smiled. Just like before the Dorocha came. Cloudmane was glazing lazily on the other side of the clearing, but as she sensed him moving, she looked up. _„Rested?“_ she asked, amusement seeming to colour her voice.

He smiled. „Yes. Shall we leave? We can make it to Camelot by dawn, if we’re lucky.“

She huffed and lowered her head, gesturing for him to mount. Merlin crossed the clearing with long, hurried strides and mounted. _„It’s not a question of luck. It’s a question of speed.“_ she corrected him, almost jokingly, as she turned towards the city’s direction.

* * *

Gwen rose with the sun. She would have liked to say, that it was because, she’d been a servant once, not a Lady. But she knew, it would be a lie.

A lie, which was pointless to tell, because her friends knew. They woke early too. Ever since Merlin’s empty funeral pyre burned, they all slept poorly. (Or, in Gwaine’s case, hadn’t slept at all. The man spent his waking hours in the tavern drinking more, than ever and his only rest was when he pased out either from too much alcohol, or from tiredness.)

Training was the way, to get their bolted up, anger and grief to leave them, even if only for a while. The servants and nobles had stared during the first days, when both herself and Morgana appeared on the grounds, dressed in breeches, swords in their hands. Arthur and the knights on the other hand, understood. They didn’t ask questions, they just sparred with them and with each other, until all of them were on the ground, sweaty, dirty and more than once, with blood on them.

Even Mordred joined them, tough he only watched from the sidelines, ocassionally reminding them, that they needed to drink, useless they wanted to pass out.

This morning was just like the rest, since Merlin’s death. Waking too early, getting dressed in breeches, grabbing her sword from the corner and heading towards the training field, trough the main yard...

She met up with the others on the way, all of them wearing solemn expressions. Mordred came too, the waterskins already with him. Some in his hand, others floating around him, his eyes gold. He was just a step behind Morgana, looking like he’d always been there, like he’d grown up under her hand.

They exchanged quiet greetings and walked out onto the yard, where the servants were already diligently doing their work, as always.

However, that was, where their routine was broken...

Suddenly, a great gale of wind came and they froze in their tracks, raising their swords defensively. This could only be the work of magic, after all. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Suddenly, a white horse appeared amidst the wind, rearing and neighing loudly,. The servants backed away in shock and guards and knights rushed out, forming a loose circle around the intruder.

The wind slowly died and the lightning ceased. Only the gentle rumble of thunder remained. The horse landed on all fours and Gwen’s eyes went wide. It wasn’t a horse, but a unicorn, with soft, white coat, its very being glinting in the early morning light... and there was _a rider_ on its back.

The rider slipped down and looked straight at them.

Hair as dark as ink, with pale skin and tall, lithe frame. A male, with golden eyes, so bright, that it was like looking into the sun.

Gwen’s breath hitched. „ _Merlin_!“ she choked in surprise, eyes going wide with disbelief.

* * *

Merlin halted Cloudmane on the ede of the Darkling Woods thoughtfully. He didn’t feel like riding trough the city, enduring the stares, gasps and whispers, if the city trully believed him dead. No, he had to find some other way in...

He patted the unicorn’s mane affectionately. „Do you mind if I use a teleportation spell? It would be faster and it’d save me the stares and whispers.“

 _„Not at all, Emrys.“_ she answered. _„Do you have enough energy to pull it off? You seemed tired, when we met.“_

„I’m fine now.“ he said, closing his eyes. **„** **Astýre ús þanonweard! Téon ús cyþþu!”** (Control/guide us from there! Lead/bring us home (/to native land)!)

Magic swirled forward, so poweful and volatile, that for a moment, Merlin couldn’t breath. But why.. oh! His magic had become stronger, while so close to Avalon! He needed to let it flow out, before his own spell tore him apart and threw him back onto Avalon.

A breath. Two breaths… and the magic was free. They landed in the courtyard. He could see the knights and the girls, too. Strong wind whipped around and thunder rumbled, lightning flashing overhead. Whoops… too much magic. Cloudmane reared and neighed in protest of the powerful spell, none too happy to feel his volatile magic. He really just wanted to avoid the stares and drawing too much attention, but it seemed, it had backfired.

This landing was… a _teeny_ , _tiny bit_ dramatic.

Once the last remants of magic faded, he relaxed, slipping from Cloudmane’s back, looking at his friends- and pointedly ignoring all the swords poised towards him, in a theatening manner. They were all wide-eyed and pale, as if ready to pass out.

“ _Merlin_!” Gwen gasped out, taking an unsteady step towards him.

Merlin saw all their faces. Shock. Disbelief. Relief. Confusion. Happiness. And _even more_ shock and confusion.

Huh, they really _did_ think he’d died...

Arthur staggered forward, his sky blue eyes wide. „M-merlin? Is that you?“ he asked hopefully. „Or am I just seeing a ghost?“

Merlin gave a dramatic bow. „My Liege. Oh, _yes_ , you’re seeing a ghost, because a ghost _can_ ride a unicorn and cause a thunderstorm on a perfectly sunny day.“ he jabbed dramatically.

Arthur snorted, relief flashing trough his face, as he smacked the back of his head. „Idiot!“ he grunted, pulling him into a quick hug.

„GROUP HUG TIME!“ Gwaine bellowed, form the top of his lungs, so loud, that Merlin feared they might go deaf and jumped at him and Arthur.

Merlin grunted, as the drunk knight laughed. (For some reason, the smell of ale was much stronger around him, than usual. Had Gwaine slipped past Arthur’s scrunity to _bathe_ in ale, again? Because honestly? Gwaine wasn’t drinking the thing, well he wasn’t just drinking it. He smelled so strongly of it, that Merlin was convinced that he _bathed_ in ale, instead of water.) The others joined too, laughing, ad nudging him, greeting happily.

Merlin knew they were making a scene in the middle of the courtyard... -or he’d already made one, with his entrance?- but he didn’t particularly care. He was just happy to see his friends again.

After a few minutes, they seperated and he realised, that Morgana hadn’t joined the hug. Worried, he turned towards the Princess. Her beautiful eyes were glimmering with unshed tears.

Silence settled among his friends, as they realised, that he was gazing at the older Pendragon. He took a step closer to her. „Morgana?“

„Stupid, dollop-headed _idiot_!“ she spat, tears spilling out and running down her cheeks. He raised his hand to comfort her, but she was faster. She raised her hand and...

_CRACK_

... the slap echoed trough the deathly silent courtyard. Merlin felt the sting of it and he knew it’ll leave a mark. He opened his mouth again, to speak, to explain, but her eyes flared gold and he went flying.

 _’Shit! Why had I taught her stunning spells?’_ he thoguht, as his magic gathered to slow and cushion his fall, yet he couldn’t help but groan, as his back cracked painfully against the statue of King Bruta. (Okay, had he not acted as fast, as he had, this would have been fatal. He’d neer been so grateful for his instinctive magic.) _’Note to self, a pissed off Morgana means certain death.’_

He blinked, to chase away the dizziness and looked up, just in time, to see Morgana storm up the stairs and dissapear behind the door.

After a moment of stunned silence, the others ran up to him, concern on their faces. „Merlin!“ they cried.

Arthur was the first, by his side and he crouched next to him. „Merlin? Are you alright?“

He gave a weak chuckle. „I’ve survived much worse, than a stunning spell, Arthur. But I guess, this means she doesn’t want to speak to me, for the foreseeable future.“

„Come on, brother.“ the King muttered, helping him stand and quickly checking him. „You need a rest, I persume. We might as well eat together at midday and you can tell us what happened. I’ll go and send a scroll to inform your parents of your return.“

Merlin smiled gratefully. „Most appreciated, Sire.“

* * *

„How’s he?“ asked the King, as Gwen entered his chambers. He placed down his quill to look at his soon-to-be-wife.

Gwen’s beautiful chocolate eyes were shining with relief. „He ate with Gaius and got knocked out by a light potion, so Gaius could see the bruises on his back and check, that he had no broken bones.“ Arthur opened his mouth, but Gwen continoued, before he could form his question. „No, neither of his bones are broken. Not even cracked, but there will be slight bruising for a while.“

Arthur sighed in relief. „Good. I think Morgana overreacted a bit...“ he rubbed his face. „I mean, I understand, that she was upset. Gods, _I watched him walk trough that thing_ , but this was no way to react.“

Concern and sadness flashed trough Gwen’s face and she hurried over to him and bent down to hug him. Arthur smiled, returning the hug and breathing in her sweet, flowey scent.

„What happened to him?“ she asked in a whisper. „For days, we thought he was dead...“

Arthur hummed. „I’ve no idea. But I’m glad he’s back.“

„So I am.“

* * *

When Merlin woke up, once Gaius’ potion wore off, the first thing he noticed, was the warmness, which was flooding his senses. He shifted his head to the side, where he felt the pressure and found Mordred curled next to him, clutching his arm, as if it was a doll. He was barely clinging to his bed- it wasn’t meant to fit two people,- yet, despite the uncomfortable postion he was in he was sleeping like a rock.

Merlin chuckled and gently nudged the boy awake. Bleary, pale eyes gazed at him in confusion.

Melrin grinned. „Good morning, sleepyhead. Will you let me go now? I’m not going anywhere.“

Blink. Blink. Blin... his eyes went wide.

„Emrys!“ he cried happily, latching onto him even more. „You’re awake!“

The older warlock laughed and grabbed the boy, rolling off his cot with a slight wince and scooping the boy up. „Yep, I’m awake. Now let’s go and find the others.“

Mordred nodded and put his head on his shoulder. He jumped down the few steps and ended up in Gaius’ work area. „Gaius.“ he called.

The old physician looked up. His eyes were full of shock and relief. Merlin put Mordred on the bench and went to hug his mentor. „Merlin, my boy!“ he greeted, hugging him even closer. „I thought we lost you.“

He shook his head, chuckling. „You won’t get rid of me so easily, Gaius.“

„How?“

Merlin gave a sad smile. „It seems, the druids call me _Emrys_ for a reason.“ he whispered. For a second, there was confusion on his mentor’s face, but then he gasped, understanding dawning on him.

„But that’s...“

„True.“ Merlin finished.

Gaius nodded. „I see. Go speak with the others. They’ll want to know what’s going on.“

Merlin hummed and nodded. He offered his hand to Mordred, who took it eagerly, grinning, cute dimples appearing on his face. They left Gaius’ chamber in silence, Mordred having a spring to his step, as they walked down the corridors.

Lords, Ladies, knights and servants stared after him, giving him wide-berth path, some even bowing and muttering greetings, like ’Sir knight’. Ah, so it seemed, Arthur had told the city of his knighting for helping in the recapture of Camelot.

He didn’t ask for directions, about where the others were. He could sense Morgana’s magic, as well as the two telephaty crystals, now clearer, than ever. He saw the guards in front of the Throne room. They bowed to him and he returned the gesture with a nod. Even before the men moved to open the doors for him, his eyes flickered gold and the doors opened.

The guards gave him a long glance- much to his pleasure, they merely studied him, as if they’d never met before. They were slightly tense, but they didn’t move to arrest him. Huh, that’s new. According to the laws of Camelot, they should have done just that- arrest him- after this blatant display of magic.

Gwen, Arthur and Morgana were sitting by the table and all three of them looked up at his entrance. Gwen and Arthur both grinned and Morgana looked... guilty? He blinked and ushered Mordred to sit.

„Morgana?“

She sniffed and stood up, running over to him. „I’m sorry Merlin.“ she sobbed. „I shouldn’t have reacted that way... I hurt you...“

„Shh, it’s okay, my Princess.“ he whispered, hugging her. „You were upset. I’m sorry I caused you pain. However, you’ve to understand, that the power I have, comes with responsiblity. Yours and Arhtur’s power, and responsibility it comes with, means the safety and wellbeing of Camelot. Mine means more. It’s about Albion.“ he whispered, stroking her hair. „It’s about your safety. Arthur’s and Gwen’s. About Camelot’s. I’m the one, who keeps the kingdom safe in a way, Arthur cannot.“

Morgana nodded. „I understand. I... I think, I would’ve done the same. Thank you for saving us.“

Merlin smiled and leaned close. For a second, only their noses touched, then he kissed her briefly. Her eyes were shining. From so close, he could see the tiny specks of gold among the natural green. „I love you, Morgana.“

„And I love you.“ she murmured, kissing him back.

Arthur cleared his troath and they broke apart. Morgana’s cheeks were pink and Merlin could feel his own ears turning red. Gwen was giggling and Arhtur was giving them the go-and-get-a-room look. Mordred was just looking at them with a slightly raised eyebrow.

„When will you get married?“ jabbed Gwen with a grin. Arthur elbowed her in the ribs, earning hismef a glare.

Merlin chuckled at their antics. Morgana grinned, a certain glint in her gaze. „After you and Arthur do. The King must marry first.“

Gwen blushed, as did Arhur and Merlin grinned. After a moment of awkward silence, Arthur looked at him.

„Merlin.“ his friend’s tone was strangely serious.

Merlin tilted his head to the side, studying him for a moment, before looking at the blonde in an equally serious measure. „Yes, Arthur?“

„A week ago, the ban has been lifted. You are free.“ he stated simply.

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. He knew, that one day these worlds would leave Arthur’s mouth, after all, he was the Once and Future King and more than once, he’d proved, that he was worthy of that title. Yet, nothing could prepare him for this _joy_ he was feeling.

He blinked rapidly, trying to fight the tears, that stung his eyes. „ _Thank you_ , Arthur.“

Arthur smiled folding his hands in front of him. „You’re welcome. But, as it is, this opens a new position in court. Merlin... for a very, very long time, you’ve been giving me advice and you’ve always been Camelot’s first and strongest line of defence against magic.“

He blinked in confusion, studying Arhtur. „Yes?“ he croacked out unsurely.

„Merlin... would you honour me with becoming my First Advisor and Court Sorcerer of Camelot?“

* * *

The throne room of Camelot was filled to the brim. The red Pendragon and the blue Ambosious banners were hung on the walls, seemingly glinting in the sunlight, which poured into the room. Merlin sallowed hard and walked down the aisle.

 _’Just put one foot before the other._ ’ he told himself. _’Just don’t trip.’_

After what seemed to be eternity, he reached the end and knelt in front of Arthur, on the steps leading to the thrones. Arthur was standing in his full regalia, while Morgana was sitting on a smaller throne, beaming at him.

Geoffrey walked next to Arthur, bringing a pillow. Their eyes met.

„Do you, Sir Merlin Ambrosius of Denaria, Emrys of the Prophecy...“

 _„Seriously, Arthur?!“_ he thought exasperated.

The blonde’s mouth twitched, but otherwise, he was ignored. Merlin huffed mentally. „...swear to serve this kingdom loyally?“

„I do.“

„Do you swear to put the needs of others before your own gain?“

„I do.“

„Do you swear to offer aid, may it be with word or magic, to those in need?“

„I do.“

„Do you swear to defend those, who cannot defend those, who cannot defend themselves and to guide the people by the ways of the Old Religion and by the laws of this kingdom?“

„I do.“

Arthur turned to Geoffrey and took a heavy golden chain from the top of the blue fabric and slipped it over his neck. „Then, by the power vested in me, I Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot...“ he unfurled the blue fabric and Merlin’s eyes went wide. That was his cloak! But it was now had a huge, golden Pendragon crest stiched onto the back and it was glimmering, like true gold, while the hems still held the druidic symbols. „...pronounce you, First Advisior and Court Sorcerer of Camelot!“

With a swift move, Arthur brought the fabring around his neck and clasped it closed. Once the familiar- yet strangely new- weight settled on his shoulder. Arthur offered a hand and Merlin took it, stepping up, to the same level, where Arthur stood gazing out at the court.

After a heartbeat of silence, cheering filled the air and Melrin smiled. In the distance, he heard the dragons’ joyous roars.

Magic sung a song of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In folklore, the Witching Hour or devil's hour is a time of night associated with supernatural events. Witches, demons and ghosts are thought to appear and to be at their most powerful. Black magic is thought to be most effective at this time. In the Western Christian tradition, the hour between 3 and 4 a.m. was considered a period of peak supernatural activity, due to the absence of prayers in the canonical hours during this period. 
> 
> For me in this story, the witching hour is midnight, since it's the time, when the moon is at it's highest point and the moon is the Triple Goddess' symbol.
> 
> As always, please leave comments and tell me what you think! :3  
> 


	55. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tries getting used to his new life as a Lord and knight. Luckily, his friends are there every step of the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but, nah... It just wouldn´t work out better...

Merlin looked around his massive chambers in wonder. It was almost the size of Arthur’s. However, Arthur’s had minimal decorations. Only his parents’ personal sigils were there, painted on shields and recently, a Camelot banner had been added.

This chamber was vastly different. He saw several plants- all of them with some magical or medicinal properties- scattered around the place. The Ambrosious crest was on a shield, hung above the fireplace. The massive four-poster bed had white sheets, decorated with gold. There were protective – _magical_ , he could feel the magic seeping from them and filling the room– trinkets hung around the bed and one even near the door. There was a huge desk, like Arthur’s and there was a pile of books there and as he glanced at them, he could tell, that they were books of magic.

„So? How do you like it?“ asked the King, from his spot by the door. He was leaing against the closed door, his eyes lazily darting around.

„Arthur... this is...“ he shook his head. „You can’t possibly think this’ll be my new room!“

Arthur snorted. „But of course. You’re a noble, _Mer_ lin. One of my knights and councilors. Soon to be my brother-in-law.“ he grinned and then gestured at the table. „Those are books of magic Geoffrey managed to salvage from my father. Have a look at them, maybe there will be something useful.“

He glanced towards the books again and nodded. „I will.“

„Also...“ Merlin looked back and their eyes met. „The old tower my father had closed... Gaius told me it had been the working area of the Court Sorcerer, before the ban. We’ll have that cleaned or maybe, there are things best not disturbed by unsuspecting people... so let’s say you’ll help the servants clean it. Once it’s wipped into shape, that’ll be your working area, where you can experiment with your spells and even teach Mordred and Morgana. The artifacts, which my father had confiscated... well, you could have a look at them. The ones you deem so, should be in your care, carefully closed off, not to cause harm. Others you could, if you can, give back to their original owners, like the Druids, for one. I know father had taken many artifacts from them.“

Merlin’s head was spinning. Arthur had _meant_ it. He was really being given duties of a Court Sorcerer. (Only _now_ , two days after his ceremony, were the news sinking in. _He was free_.)

„And that door...“ Merlin blinked to clear his vision. He grinned at Arthur and hurriedly walked over to the King and brought him into a firm hug. „Opff! Mer...“

„Thank you, brother.“ the warlock whispered.

„This is the least thing I owe you, for all this faithful service.“ Arthur said, hugging him back just as tightly.

A moment later they stepped apart, but both of them had matching grins on their faces. „Also, that door...“ he pointed to a door next to the bed Merlin had wanted to ask about, „... leads to the chamber next door. Morgana’s new chambers. I know that you like being close and even if you wish for some privacy, a spell can simply grant it, right?“

Merlin grinned. „Indeed.“

„And no, don’t ask why the two were connected with a door, because I’ve absolutely no idea.“ the King said, even before the question could fully form in his head. „Mordred’s chambers are opposite Morgana’s, so he has his own space, but still close to you, as he’d asked. Besides, you’re his legal guardian now.“

„Thank you.“ he said again. „This is... much more, than I could possibly ask for.“

Arthur waved flippantly. „It’s the least you deserve, Merlin.“ he glanced at Merlin’s clothes. „You’ve an appointment with the seamstress’.“

Merlin blinked. „I’m sorry?“

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Merlin. „Like _now_.“ he said, dragging the shocked warlock form the chamber. „You’re a court member now. You can’t possibly _think_ , I’d let you walk around in servant clothes. It would be disrespectful to Balinor and Morgana would likely kill me, too.“

„My clothes are in perfect shape, I have you know!“ Merlin replied indignantly.

„They are.“ Arthur agreed. „ _For a_ _servant_. You’re _not_ a servant anymore, Merlin, but _a Lord_ and _knight_ of Camelot. Which _means_ , you need matching garments.“

Merlin sputtered in shock as Arthur dragged him along the corridors. Servants, guards and nobles watched the strange scene- their King dragging about the newly named Court Sorcerer, who if the rumours were true, was the most powerful magic-user ever,- with raised eyebrows. Merlin of course, noticed and he tried, desperately, to get away from Arthur’s grip, but it was useless. He could possibly get away with magic, but he didn’t want to.

Arthur was... acting like an excited child, Merlin realised. Arthur was just as excited for this change, as he was, tough the King showed it in a different way (and if asked, he’d probably deny it), so Merlin let him be.

* * *

Merlin pouted for the hundreth time at his friends and soon-to-be-wife. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were in the other side of the room, seated and watching him suffer with amusement in their eyes. And what was this suffering, one may ask?

He’d been standing still- completely still, he couln’t even _twitch_ \- for an hour, while the seamstress’ were measuring him and _somehow_ even prickling him with their _freaking_ needles. He was starting to lose patience.

„You’re as good as dead, once this is over, you know that, right, _Arthur Caradoc Pendragon?_ “ he glared heatedly at the King. (Gwen and Morgana had insisted, this was a must. When he’d turned to Arthur for help, the King bowed to the women’s will- figuratively, but, you get it?- and restained him, while the seamseterss’ arrived.)

The traitor had the nerve to look innocent. „I’ve absolutely no idea, why you’d be treathening me, _Lord Ambrosious_.“

Merlin twitched in annoyance and hissed as one of the women stabbed him with a needle. She squeeked and quickly pulled the offendig object away. Merlin looked down and fund a tiny trail of blood there. Huh, that went deeper, than one would have thought possible...

„I-I’m s-sorry, M-my Lo-lord...“ the poor woman stammered.

Merlin had seen the moment the two seamstress’ entered, tha they were wary of him.he wasn’t sure, if they plainly feared magic, having believed Uther’s speeches or they were frightened by the whispers of _his_ power.

He shrugged carelessly. „Think nothing of it.“

Both women looked at him strangely, blinking in shock. Then, his eyes flickered gold briefly- but loung enough for the two to see and have them gasping,- and the blood as well as the tiny wound, were gone.

„I thought you said you... weren’t good with healing spells?“ Gwen asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. „It’s my worst field, yes. My spell repertiore is more combat-oriented, but it was a _needle_ , Gwen. I’ve healed Mordred on the Isle well enough to get him back here, you know.“

Gwen giggled, obviously emberrased. „Alright, alright. I get it, all-powerful, immortal and all that.“

At the word immortal, Mary- the younger seamstress- prickled him again. Merlin hissed and scowled at no one in particular. „Is it Gaius or Mordred I’ll have to strangle?“ he asked. Why did they have to tell that?

„Neither.“ Arthur said. „Useless you want to strangle _me_ , that is.“

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the King. „How do _you_ know?“

Arthur shrugged. „Well, you told us, what our druid names mean. You never said what yous meant. So, after I got Exalibur... when Kilgharrah came, with your father, I siezed the opportunity and asked Kilgharrah what your name meant.“

Merlin huffed. „I’ll _skin_ that stupid, cryptic old lizard and make an armour out of his hide.“ he muttered darkly.

Arthur leaned back in his chair. „Was that why you walked into the Veil? Because you knew you’ll come back, due to your immortality?“

Merlin snorted. „No. I honestly thought, that Emrys was more of a title, like how the Prophecy calls you Once and Future King. I really did expect to die. Wait, I _did_ die.“

„You’re right here, Merlin.“ Morgana said, crossing her arms. „Very much alive.“

Merlin snorted. „’Cause the Triple Goddess kicked me back and told me never attempt something like this again, because I can’t leave _Caradoc_ alone.“

Arthur huffed. „I _don’t_ need daycare. I’m a grown man.“

„Tell that to the Goddess.“ the warlock muttered.

„Merlin?“ Morgana called. „Maybe the laws of magic work differently for you... but the balance must be kept. How’d you do that? I mean, you died... yet you’re here without anyone else dying and from what you said, someone else should have died in the Veil. Yet no one is dead and you’re back. The balance...“

„Is dealt with, Morgana.“ he said simply. „You need not concern yourself with it.“ Morgana opened her mouth to press the subject further, no doubt, but Merlin’s eyes flickered gold in silent warning and the Princess closed her mouth, averting her gaze.

Merlin sighed in relief. They’d be better off not knowing the bargain he’d made, so the balance would be kept. Knowing that part of the future, was heavy enough for him.

 _There would come a day..._ the Goddess had said, ... _when those chosen, would rise again, to rebuild Albion into that shining, united land, they will leave behind. Until that day, they shall walk the shores of Avalon. You Emrys, shall remain and wait. But for this, for the price of this life, that should have been paid for the Veil to close, you will pay. When the last child of prophecy dies, you shall go to the Crystal Cave and remain there. There, you shall pay the price of life you owe to the balance... and when time comes, you shall roam free to do your duty, when the land needs her King once more._

„We’re done.“ the seamstress muttered.

Merlin’s head jerked a bit, looking down at the women. He’d forgotten they were in the room, too. „Thank you.“ he said quietly.

The women nodded. „They shall be done in a few days.“

* * *

Merlin groaned and fell onto his new, very soft bed unceremoniously, after that not so happy converation with the others. Arthur said, that he’d be coming about for something, but he hadn’t really been paying attention.

There was a knock on the door and someone entered. Merlin didn’t even twitch from where he was. „Go away, Arthur. Paperwork can wait, besised, don’t you have training with the knights?“ he said, face still pressed into the pillow.

There were a few uncertain steps and someone cleared their throat. Now that Merlin thought about it, he didn’t feel the immense closeness of dragon magic... He sat up very fast, because it _wasn’t_ Arthur in the room...

... and it really wasn’t. The lad had curly brown hair and he was vaguely familiar, too. One of the servants of course, but Merlin had a feeling he ought to remember him for some reason. The lad bowed deeply.

„M-my Lord, my name is Morris. I’ll be your manservant.“

Merlin’s brow furrowed.. Morris. _Morris_ , of all people. The poor lad he’d saved from being bullied by Arthur and his knights on his very first day. Morris, who’d been Arthur’s manservant before they’d met. Merlin could barely contain his laughter.

„Say, Morris, who’d told you you’d be serving me.“

The lad looked up and blinked. „The Princess Morgana. She’d said the King had asked her and Lady Guinevere, to find someone, who’d help you with your days.“

Merlin couldn’t help it. He laughed. „And Morgana doesn’t even _know_ how we met.“

„I’m sorry?“

Merlin needed a second to gather his wits. „A few years back. When I arrived in Camelot. You’ve been Arthur’s manservant. We met briefly when I fought him in the market. He’d been throwing knives with a few younger knights. It was a few days later, that I was appointed as his manservant.“

Morris’ eyes went wide. „You remem...“ a pause. „Di.. did you use magic then? I mean... I think...“

Merlin leaned back onto the headpost. „You’ve seen my eyes, then.“

Morris nodded. „I thought it was a trick of the light. It had been a bright, sunny day.“

„It wasn’t a trick. I did use magic. But, in my defence, I’d never been a warrior and Arthur was being _mean_ , to put it mildly. At least, he’s not like that now.“ he met Morris’ eyes. „First and foremost question. I know, that while the ban has been lifted, many still find magic _unnerving_. I’d like to know what you think. And no, don’t tell me what you’d think I’d like to hear, because I assure you, it’s what I _don’t_ want to hear. Tell me what _you_ think, truthfully.“

Morris seemed thoughtful for a moment. „I don’t know.“ he shrugged. „I mean, I’ve seen people do bad things with it... but, King Arthur trusts you. And he said you helped Camelot many times, this... with the Dorocha, when they thought you dead, being the most recent.“ he looked up. „So, I don’t know. There were people, who hurt others, but if what was said, we owe our lives to you. I think... I’d like to see for myself, what magic’s like, before saying anything. I’d never truly seen magic, if... you understand what I mean, My Lord.“

Merlin hummed and smiled. „Yes, I think, I understand. Thank you for being honest.“

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was rather disoriented, when he woke in his new chambers. He needed some time, to connect the happenings of the last few days and make sense of everything- like for one, why the hell he was in such a lavish bed.

When his head was clear, he decided to dress up. Since his new, courtly clothes weren’t done yet, he decided to go for the second choice, instead of dressing in his old, servant clothes. He was sure, if Arthur saw those on him, he’d be enduring the King’s glare for the rest of the day.

So, he walked over to the currently rather empty cupboard to grab his clothes. Only to find... that only the white shirt and the newer brown trousers were there. He shrugged and dressed.

Arthur, -the son... he wouldn’t even say _what_ , lest he offended the spirit of good Queen Ygraine,- had even switched his boots. And Merlin would recognise that anywhere, he’d spent a lot of time polishing it. It was one of Arthur’s own.

Rolling his eyes, he slipped them on. However, they were a bit bigger, than needed. Huffing in annoyance, the warlock fixed his gaze on the shoes and murmured the spell under his breath. A moment later, the leather shrank and tightened to fit his feet perfectly. He grinned, satisfied.

However, looking into the mirror, he groaned. He’d forgotten, that the white shirt had thinner material. Therefore, his druidic tattoos were visible, even under the fabric. He shifted to look at his back and true, even the one on his back was visible. Well, not clearly of course, but those, who knew what they were, could clearly trace all the shapes. Nah, he didn’t have a choice. He grabbed his blue cloak- the shimmering, golden Pendragon sigil looked fine on the back- and threw it over his shoulder. At least, let the tattoo on his back remain hidden.

The door opened and Morris stepped in with a tray, food and pitcher on it. „Good morning.“ he greeted casually, as he adjusted the fine blue fabric.

Morris’ gaze landed on him. „Oh, forgive me, My Lord. I won’t be late...“

Merlin waved him off. „You’re not late. I just couldn’t sleep.“

As Morris placed the tray on the table, Merlin walked over and sat down. It was not just bread on the plate, with some cheese, like he was used to, while living with Gaius. Two sausages, freshly baked bread and even porridge, with honey. Cook had overdone herself, it seemed.

Morris was just making the bed and Merlin was still debating what to eat, when there was a knock on the door. He could sense the familiar magic and he smiled. „Come in, Mordred.“

Morris paused for a second and looked at Mordred as the boy entered and closed the door. Merlin waved him over. „Good morning, couldn’t sleep?“

„Morning, Emrys.“ he chipered happily, bouncing up to the table. „No, I couldn’t.“

„And I guess you didn’t even eat, just left before any servant could poke their heads in.“ he said with a grin. Mordred ducked his head in emberassment and that was enough answer. Merlin chuckled and his eyes flashed for a second, drawing the second chair, which was in front of the fireplace, next to Mordred. „Sit and eat, then.“ he said.

Mordred sat down and beamed. „Thank you.“ he grabbed the bowl of porige, and Merlin reached for the bread.

„How do you like your new chambers?“ he asked, between bites, watching as the boy ate, his feet dangling.

„Very nice. Most comfortable bed _ever_.“ he said with a grin. „I’ve to thank Caradoc, I guess and since both you and Léoma are so close I can feel your magic and it helps me sleep better at night.“

Merlin smiled in amusement. For a... what was he, twelve? Maybe. For a twelve summers old child, he was lively, happy, yet strangely wise. He supposed, that growing up as the camp’s outcast after Cerdan’s death, hadn’t done him good. And having been around Aglain sounded bad, too. But now, now, that he was away, looked after, not sneered at, he was actually acting like a child his age should.

That made him smile. „What have they taught you about your magic?“ he asked.

Mordred looked at him before shaking his head slowly. „Not much. They feared my power. When I was upset, it often caused trees to fall and there’d been times when my scream had been enough to sweep people off their feet. I know some basic spells, but not much. I can summon and manipulate fire, tough. But I need the spells for those.“

Merlin sighed. He should have seen this coming.

He hummed and his eyes darted about the chambers, before his gaze settled on the small basin of water next to Morris. „Watch.“

Mordred shifted his gaze and Merlin’s eyes blazed gold Morris jumped a bit, but he too, watched the water, half wary, half fascinated, as it rose from the basin. It formed a bubble, before the bubble shifted to form a falcon. It beat its wings twice, before dissipating, the water falling back to its previous place.

As Merlin shifted his gaze to the boy, he saw the huge grin. „Can you teach me, Emrys? _Please?_ “

The older warlock grinned. „Since you asked so nicely, I might as well. You know how a falcon looks like, right?“

He nodded. „Of course.“

„So, you think of the falcon when you say the spell. Remember, water flows, you can’t control it with hard power.“ Mordred nodded enthusiastically. „The spell you’ll need is _wealhháfoc.”_

Mordred’s brow furrowed for a second. “ _Wealhafoc.”_

Merlin shook his head. “No, no. You know if you don’t pronounce it well, it won’t work. It’s…” he was cut off, as someone knocked sharply. Even before he could answer, the door opened and Arthur stepped in.

Morris bowed hurriedly, abandoning his work for a moment. Arthur gave him a brief nod, before turning to them. “Morning. Oh… since when is Mordred here?”

“We rise with the sun, Arthur, unlike others.” he said.

Arthur scowled. “I’m _not lazy_ , Merlin.” he ruffled Mordred’s hair, before nodding to the door. “We have a council meeting, come on.”

“Can’t I… you know? Skip?” Merlin asked hopefully. Arthur crossed his arms.

“You’re my First Advisor and Court Sorcerer. You’re not skipping, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin sighed. “Fine.” his gaze turned back to Mordred. “The spell is _wealhháfoc.”_ he repeated again.

Mordred’s nose cruched up in concentration. “ _Wealhháfoc.”_

Merlin nodded. “Perfect. As you see, I’ve to go, but you can stay here and practice. I’ll tell Léoma to check on you, so nothing would go wrong, alright?”

Mordred nodded happily. “Thank you, Emrys.”

Merlin grinned and grabbed the bread from the tray. “You can stay here. Make yourself comfortable, just don’t bother Morris too much, while he does his chores, okay?”

“I won’t.” he promised, grabbing the half-eaten bowl of porridge again.

Merlin chuckled and waved at the King. “We can go, Arthur.” he said, as he turned and gave a brief nod to Morris, taking a bite of the bread. He opened the door and Arthur slipped out. Once the door was closed and he’d finished his bread, Arthur looked at him.

“Teaching him already?”

Merlin shrugged. “He wakes early, like I do. He came to say good morning and I had him sit with me. Audrey sent so much food, that I could never eat it on my own. I asked him what he’d been taught and when he told me, that his clan members were too wary, to properly teach him…” he shrugged again, “… I showed him the first simple spell, that came to mind. It’ll help him with controling his magic and maybe, he’ll figure out which of the four elements he can handle the easiest. That also comes in handy.”

Arthur nodded. “I’m glad he fells comfortable around here.”

“So I am.”

As they arrived, Merlin forze, gazing at the massive doors as if he’d never been inside before. He gulped and was ready to turn and run… Arthur grabbed his arm and gave him a look. “You stare down the likes of Cornelius Sigan, Merlin. Don’t you run now. I know you’re not a girl’s petticoat.”

“The difference is, Arthur, that Sigan and Morgause challenged me in a field where I was home. Where I could defend myself. If I go in there, I can’t use magic to blast your stuffy nobles out the window.”

 _“Then,”_ the King said telepathycally, meeting his eyes, _“let me protect you just this once. Let me protect you from these nobles, the way you protected me from all those magical creatues ad sorcerers.”_

Merlin smiled. _“Thanks… but it won’t change the fact, that they’ll see me as a farm boy, who wants too much.”_

 _“You don’t want much, Merlin.”_ Arthur said, as his hand rested on the door’s handle. _“You just want to live and everyone has a right to life, once born.”_

 _“I still don’t belong in there, Arthur.”_ he said, nodding his head at the massive doors.

 _“You **do**.”_ the King insisted stubbornly, his hand dropping. _“Just… give that usual, authoritive self of yours. You know, that Emrys kind of authoritve.”_ he grinned.

Merlin rolled his eyes. _“Fine. I’ll try.”_

They shared a look, then Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the massive doors flew open. The two of them entered side by side. All the lords stood in the presence of their King. Arthur walked to his seat and waited a second for Merlin to reach his own spot, on the right, before sitting.

Merlin took a deep breath, reminding himself of Arthur’s words, as they settled. “What is of the most importance, my Lords?” Arthur asked.

“Sire, rumours claim, that the traitor, Agravaine has been sighted in Caerleon, possibly heading for the city.” Lord Adam stated. The other nobles muttered and sniffed in distease at the name. Not that Merlin felt any different. He was still somewhat upset, that the Du Bois had somehow slipped trough his fingers.

“Why would he go there?” Lady Merion asked. “Caerleon wouldn’t attack us, we have a treaty with him.”

“Why should I know?” Lord Adam shot back. “He’s probably planning to take Camelot again.”

“But we can’t even be sure he’s going there!” another lord cut in.

“But what if he trully goes there? We can’t possibly ignore him. He’s a threat and…”

Merlin frowned a bit. They were squabling, like children. Did they always fight like children? Well, sure there’d been times, when he’d been in here, in the shadows, while Arthur sat trough these meeings, but he thought it was temporary, due to a topic. But if this was a usual occurance, he pities Arthur. And maybe… his respect for Uther had gone up half-a-notch, for not going insane sooner.

“Enough!” Arthur shouted, gaining the councilors’ attention. “We’ll look for him.”

“But, Sire, we can’t have spies in every nighbouring kingdom.” Lord Randall pointed out. “If they are caught, that could mean war with more, than one kingdom and Camelot cannot hope to survive such a war.”

Arthur frowned and Merlin could see form the hard line of his shoulders, that he was already _tense_ , ready to blow up. Agravaine wasn’t a safe topic, even after all this time, it seemed.

“Actually, we can.” he said, as an idea formed in his head. Everyone looked at him and Merlin had to steel himself not to finch away and sink into the shadows, as usual.

“How exactly, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“He wouldn’t go to far, so we’d just have to look close to us. Nemeth, Caerleon, Deorham and Essetir.”

Arthur sighed. “That’s just _half_ of Albion and not the entre continent. Not exactly ideal.”

Merlin hummed. “The druids trespass many areas and I’ve several friends, who owe me favours. Plus, I could tell Alator to send out the Catcha. They can be discreet, if they want to. Since Agravaine doesn’t know any of them, he won’t know he’s being tracked. He’d expect knights, bearing the Pendragon sigil.”

“That’s ridiculous. They can’t be trusted.” snorted someone from the farthers corner of the table.

Arthur turned in that direction and glared at the Lord. “Do you perhaps, have a better solution, My Lord? I’m listening.” The Lord didn’t speak and Arthur looked back at him. “Doesn’t sound bad, but how exactly will the information travel in time? It’s quite the distance.”

Merlin hummed. “We usually use ravens for long distance communication. The spell ensures they don’t lose their way. Besides, they’d just have to come close in a mile of distance of the border. Lonrach’s out there all the time. He’s fast. I’ll just tell him to go to you first, instead of seeking me, as he usually does.”

Arthur leaned back, nodding. “Sound reasonable. You think the news would travel around fast enough?”

“I can survive a day with only four Bloodguards.” he shrugged. “Plus, I’d have to visit the druids in a few days. There’ll be a council gathering… which reminds me, Iseldir and Taliesin both extended an invitation to all of us.”

Arthur sighed. “I’d like to go, but…” he shrugged. “Have my hands full. Go with Morgana. I am sure she’ll enjoy being away for a bit. She’s still not herself, after the Dorocha attack.”

Merlin nodded. “Consider it done.”

“Ah, Merlin, are your parents coming back?”

“No. Mother’s never been one to stay at court and father muttered something about bad memories. But he’ll keep Deira orderly.”

Arthur nodded gratefully, turning towards the other Lords, who were now glaring at him. Merlin sighed to himself. They’ll never accept, that he was, in fact, a noble.

Since the nobles kept throwing him looks, Merlin reminded silent, for a while, letting the meeting run its course, but then, the topic of people travelling towards Camelot, form Essetir came up. Essetir had been a mess, since Cenred’s death and many of the common folk were heading to Camelot, hoping for a better, safer life. When Merlin suggested aiding them, most of the council had scowled at him, with one Lord being rather rude…

“And what would you, idiot _peasant_ , son of no one, know about it?” a younger Lord, about his age, asked.

… and Arthur lost all his patience.

“Enough!” Arthur warned. He wasn’t shouting, like before, and Merlin felt a bit sorry for the brat. When Arthur’s voice was frosty like that… well, it _never_ ended well for anyone. “Merlin is as much a noble, as you are. In fact, more, than you are. House Ambrosius are an old family, even older, than the Pendragons, their wealth only second to our own. Not to mention, that in these recent months, we owe House Ambrosius a thanks. Were it not for Merlin and Lord Balinor, as well as their dragonkin, we might still be at war with Agravaine. Merlin had proved several times, that he was in fact, a noble in heart. Placing the well-being of others before his gain, sacrificing himself for me and for Camelot. _Never_ once had his loyalty to me wavered. I warn you now, Lord Rodry, speak to my knight, no- _my brother_ , like that once more, while I or those close to me hear and your presence on this council shall never be needed again, am I CLEAR?”

Lord Rody went paler by several shades. “Y-Yes, Sire.”

* * *

Half an hour later, they were finally done and Merlin breathed a sigh, as they left. He glanced at Arthur from the corner of his eyes. By now, his previous ire seemed to have faded and he was back to his usual docile self. 

Merlin himself was still shaken. He wasn’t sure, if the doubt and the sneers were the ones, that made him feel like this, or the way Arthur had stood up for him. “Thank you.” he said.

The King blinked and looked at him. “What for?”

Merlin smiled a bit. “For holding them back. For stopping Rodry. But… you really should watch what you say.” he muttered.

“Why?” 

Merlin hummed. “You can’t just call me brother in front of nobles. They’ll…”

“Let them think, what they will, Merlin.” Arthur said. he stopped, forcing the warlock to do the same. Their eyes met. “You are Court Sorcerer, but first, you’re my brother, Merlin and if they don’t like it, they can leave. You’re my brother and I won’t let them talk you down.”

The warlock smiled. “And you Arthur, are my King. My King and my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to certain versions of the legend, Merlin is trapped in the Crystal Cave by the Lady of the Lake, I think (I don´t remember why, tough).  
> I used that, as a base idea for the Merlin´s bargain with the Goddess. She orders him to go to the Crystal Cave after everyone he holds dear dies, to spend his days there, until they are needed again and rise from Avalon.
> 
> Please, leave comments and tell me your opinion :3


	56. Fathers, Mothers and Sons (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode rewrite of S4 E5 "His Father´s Son", to fit my AU  
> Also, in the series, King Caerleon´s kingdom is also called Caerleon. That had bothered me, since I first heard it. It´s kind of stupid... so, again, I´m using the Map of Albion BY versaphile for reference. Thus, Caerleon´s kingdom is named Gwynned.

Merlin’s breath hitched, finding himself trapped. He turned around, only to be met by the men from Gwynned. He wondered how this had ended up being such a mess. They’d ridden out after hearing some reports of raids from a few villages and instead of common bandits, they were met with soldiers from another kingdom.

Arthur said, that the best would be to trap them, to force King Caerleon and Queen Annis to stop the mess and listen. Arthur, Leon and Kay had devised a plan and everyone had agreed to it. It had gone well... until these men caught sight of him and thought him an easy prey. On sheer instinct, he ran, forgetting that he could have used magic, now that everyone knew, who and what he was. Arthur and the knights were still a while away and the men here would try to kill him...

„Trapped, are we?“ the man smirked.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed on them. „You’d like that, huh?“ his eyes flared gold and the men’s eyes went wide. A minute later, the small party were kneeling, struggling, unable to move.

„What’s this?“ he demanded.

Merlin smiled. „You’re trapped, of course.“

Their struggles ceased a bit, as red flashed among green and the help- not that he needed it- arrived. Merlin smiled at the sight. It always made him smile, seeing Arthur and all their close friends together, dressed like the knights they were. (Not that _he_ wasn’t dressed as one... but he was still, first and foremost, a warlock.)

Arthur huffed. „Never knew you could be... hmm, _not-clumsy_ , when you want to be, Merlin.“

Merlin rolled his eyes. „The clumsiness came with the magic. I mean, my body couldn’t really handle all the bolted up power. Now that I can use it so freely, since you know, it’s been much easier.“

Arthur hummed and looked at the trapped men. „Let’s get back to camp, shall we?“

* * *

Merlin’s eyes narrowed on the dark-haired man, as he caught the glimmer again. He reached forward and tore the chain with a flash of his eyes. „Sorcerer.“ he growled.

Merlin glanced at the item in his hand and looked at the other with an indifferent expression.“Warlock, actually. One would think, that you’ve been taught the difference, before Uther’s mad slaughter of my kin, or am I wrong, King Caerleon?“

The newly-revealed King scowled and Merlin waved a hand. Cale and Weylin appeared, starting the men. The foreign King’s dark brown eyes narrowed on them. Merlin hummed. „Bring him along, but careful. Wouldn’t want anyone more upset, do we?“

Leon appeared at that moment, his eyes shifting between him and the Bloodguard and the rest of the prisoners. „Am I missing something, Merlin?“

„No.“ he stated simply. „Please, deal with the prisoners. I’ll tell Arthur we have a royal guest.“

They walked away. After a few minutes, they reached the heart of the camp, where the others were already preparig to be seated. „Sire.“ he called.

Arthur looked up, confusion flashing trough his eyes. Merlin knew why. He hadn’t really used his title, since he’d been named Court Sorcerer, certainly not after Arthur had so openly called him brother in front of the entire council.

Even these days, almost a week after that certain meeting, rumours were flying about in the court, people giving him wide-berth path, fearing Arthur’s wrath. (He was fair and kind, but he was _still_ Uther’s son. The wrath of the Pendragons was something terrible to behold and everyone knew that.)

„Yes, Merlin?“

„We have a guest.“ he said, nodding to the other king, raising the seal, so Arthur could see it. Arthur’s eyes flickered to it, before looking at Caerleon.

„Pleasure to see you, Your Highness.“

* * *

“This is not the first time he’s trespassed on our lands.” Arthur said, as he poked the fire with a stick. The others were asleep, only himself and Merlin were awake, not that it was needed. Merlin’s magic was all the defense they needed at night, so no one had to remain awake.

Yet, he found, that he couldn’t sleep, his mind preoccupied. Merlin, sensing his mood, ever supportive, had remained by his side. Sometimes, Arthur wondered with what had he earned such unwavering faith and loyalty from the most powerful man to ever live. A man, who could have been a king of all the lands with a blink and had remained his servant for so long.

“No, it’s not.” Merlin admitted. “Only last week he seized the village of Stonedown on the western borders.”

“We’re not on the borders now, Merlin. This is the heart of the kingdom. He took a grave risk coming here.” he pressed his lips into a thin line, as he glanced at his advisor.

“I’m aware of that, Arthur. I might have only recently become your advisor, but that doesn’t mean I tuned you or your lords out, every time when it was something political, when I was lurking in the shadows.”

Arthur chuckled, despite the situation. “True. What do you think we should do?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “ _We_? You’re the king, Arthur. Not me.”

Arthur gave a small snort. “And you’ve been helping me a lot, even before the ban was lifted. Morgana and Gwen doing the same. We may not be yet married to them, but it’s what they’ve been doing. This kingdom rests not on my, but _our_ shoulders. It’s you who said I shouldn’t do things on my own. Here I am, taking your advice and you’re whining, like a girl.”

“I’m _not_ whining.” he muttered. He shook his head before glancing at the sky. “I’m asking you. What do you want to do in the long run? What’s it we’re trying to achieve?”

Arthur hummed. “I thought we were over this, before. A peaceful, united land. You and the druids seem so convinced that it can be done… well, let’s take a try.”

Merlin chuckled. “Then do that, Arthur. Lead us. Unite this land.”

* * *

The treaty really wasn’t anything demanding, Merlin noted, as the quill stopped moving and floated to its place. (He liked this. Now, he could write all those damn papers, which seemed to have multiplied tenfold in the last week, since he’d been the First Advisor, without raising a hand.)

They after all, had only asked Caerleon to return to Gwynned and take his men with him, yielding Everwick to Pendragon rule, where it belonged.

Still, later, as Leon read the terms out loud, Merlin saw, as Caerleon’s face soured.

„You expect me to sign this? To humiliate myself before you?” Oh, for the love of the Goddess, why did they have to play at war for a man’s _pride_?

Merlin twitched, but forced himself to remain calm. If he let his emotions get better of him, that might end up with a huge storm and half the forest uprooted. “You invaded our kingdom and took what did not belong to you.”

“And if I do not sign?”

 _’Just… keep calm.’_ he told himself, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day- and it wasn’t even midday yet!-, trying to curb his magic, tough he could already feel the storm gathering, dark clouds rolling in, slowly, ominously. Not that Caerleon seemed to notice, that he was dancing on the edge of a sharp blade… “Then…” he opened his eyes to look at the man, “you’re condemning us to war.”

“And who makes these terms?” Caerleon demanded, scowling.

 _’Seriously,’_ Merlin thought, exasperated, _’is this man stupid? Pissing me off, even tough he knows I have magic and than asking such questions.’_ Merlin had a feeling, that back in Gwynned, it might be Annis, who dealt with things, otherwise the kingdom would have fallen to ruin, after the death of Caerleon’s father.

„Arthur Pendragon,“ Arthur walked forward, passing Percival and Leon, to stand next to him, „King of Camelot.“ Caerleon scowled at Arthur.

„Then, you’re worse, than your father, Pendragon.“ he spat, raising his sword against the blonde and Merlin acted on instinct.

All the magic that he’d been holding back, surged forward. The sky darkened in seconds and lightning flashed across the sky, startling the men on both sides. The wind picked up and tore the blade from Caerleon’s hand. With blazing eyes, the warlock glided gracefully- _dangerously_ , very much like a predator, ready to pounce its prey,- between the two monarchs, levelling Gwynned’s ruler with an icy stare, still gold from the raging magic.

Caerleon took a step back, obviously not expecting such display of power. _Emrys_ , some whispered from behind Caerleon, no doubt recognising him. The older king flinched at the name, his back like a bowstring, as Merlin took another step towards him.

„Careful, Caerleon. You’ve just threatened _my King_ and my home. He had offered you peace, to spare the innocent lives, to spare your family.“ he hissed. „You spat it in his face, claiming he’s like Uther. If he was, I wouldn’t be standing here. Funnily enough, it was _you_ , who acted like Uther, when I took your seal to inspect it.“ he turned on his heels, his back, the cloak displaying the Pendragon crest, to the other man. „Think carefully on those terms, Caerleon. My King has been generous with you, for he had not asked anything in return for the damage caused. Shall you decline his offer, I will personally demolish your kingdom, it will be but a word from him and you’ll watch it. You’ll watch it and you’ll know, it was you, who caused their death. _Your pride_.“

He looked at Arthur and dipped his head so that the other king could see it. „By your leave, Sire.“

And then, as Arthur nodded and stepped aside, he walked away, not looking back

* * *

Arthur needed all his courtly training and self-control not to gape at the scene Merlin has just caused and then walked away from it. He glanced at the retreating form on his Court Sorcerer and he noticed, that even his own men scambled from Merlin’s path fearfully. Not that Arthur blamed them. He could _feel_ the magic swirling in the air, all bent to the warlock’s will. The difference was, that he’d long gotten used to the power. The power Merlin commaded as easily, as he breathed.

He could understand, that it frightened others- once, the knowledge of such powerful being in Camelot, had frightened him too. Before he knew, that it was Merlin. Merlin might have all the power, but Arthur knew, he’d meant every word of what he said. Merlin was as much his brother, as much his advisor and his sword and shield. Arthur knew, that it would indeed be but a word and Gwynned would be burnt. Merlin had the magic coursing in his body, but Arthur had it in his grasp and sometimes, the prospect of commanding such power frightened him...

He averted his gaze and looked back at Caerleon. The other king was as pale, as the dead risen from a tomb. „My treaty is still extended, King Caerleon. Decide till tomorrow midday. If you chose not to accept, that’s fine with me. I won’t attack you. But the moment you trespass my borders, I will raise arms to defend my people. And the moment a swordsman, dressed in red, falls at your men’s blades, I will not hold Merlin back from fulfilling his promise. For I know him enough. What he said, was not a threat. He _never_ threatens people. It was a promise and he has never gone back on his word, since I met him.“

He turned away and motioned for the others to leave as well. For a moment, he stopped and looked back at the still shocked Caerleon.

„You said, I’m just like my father. If I were like him, I would not have offered this, but marched my army to Gwynned, the moment I had the chance.“

* * *

The next day, they rode to meet Caerleon and his men at the same spot. Merlin was tense, magic crackling at his fingerprints. He dismounted with the others and stayed back, letting Arthur deal with this. He honestly hoped Caerleon wouldn’t be a fool and get himself killed...

„Have you made your decision?“ Arthur asked calmly.

Caerleon looked him in the eyes. His gaze was as sharp, as Excalibur’s enchanted blade. „I do not accept.“

Merlin’s weight shifted, ready to interfere, if must. Arthur’s expression was stony, his usually glinting eyes cold and hard, like chips of ice. „Very well. But remember, I hear a single report of my men falling at your blades and there will be war. Let everyone hear...“ he raised his voice somewhat, „... that it was you, who denied my offer, not the other way around.“

Arthur turned away and mounted his horse, without a further word. Merlin stole one last suspicious look towards the men of Gwynned, before urging his horse to catch up with Arthur and Llamrei. „What do you think, will he attack?“

Arthur scowled. „He wants to prove some stupid point, that I’m just like father. He’ll provoke it out, somehow.“

„Don’t let him, Arthur.“ he muttered. „Despite his words, there’s more of your mother in you, than Uther. I know that first-hand.“

And even before Arthur could answer, or even before they could truly understand the situation... men broke forward from their hiding spots among the trees, attacking them. They wore the colours of Gwynned. Merlin heard Caerleon’s own battle cry as the king, pointed his sword at them.

They all dismounted in swift movements, drawing their swords to fight. For once, Merlin did the same. He grabbed his sword and whacked away at the men. If he used magic, well, large-scale magic, that might harm Camelot’s men too and since they were in the open, there were no branches he could conveniently break and drop on the enemy.

So, with his sword’s blade glimmering blue from a simple, but useful spell, he stabbed a knight. His attention was diverted from the other men for a brief moment, as he watched Arthur and Caerleon clash. Caerleon was a good fighter, but Arthur was younger, swifter. Arthur deflected the next incoming strike meant to kill and his blade sailed trough the air at a high arc...

... beheading the other king.

The fighting stopped, as if everyone were under a spell. Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. This will have grave consequences.

 _’I don’t get payed enough for this...’_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments :3


	57. Fathers, Mothers and Sons (part 2)

> **"Si vis pacem para bellum."**

Annis, Queen of Gwynned looked up, as a group of knights entered the throne room, the silence only broken by the opening and closing of the massive oak doors. As the knighs walked closer, she realised they were carrying a body, covered by a white sheet. Something twisted in her stomach, but she tampered it down and walked closer, kneeling by it.

She pulled back the sheet and she blanched at the horrible sight of her beloved husband’s body. For a moment, there was only emptiness in her heart. Then, it was suddenly replaced by cold despair and fury. Her husband was _dead_ because of Arthur Pendragon.

“Do you see now, Queen Annis?” the figure behind her asked. “I warned you and your husband. You ignored my warning and now, your knights bring your beloved, dead.”

Suddenly, the coldness in her heart was replaced by bitter fire, vengeance sparking in her eyes. “Arthur will pay for this, by the Goddess! The whole of Camelot will pay for this!”

* * *

Morgana sat on the bed with Gwen, in Arthur’s chambers. From the first moment they rode trough the gates, Morgana could tell, that something had gone very, _very_ wrong during the trip. What was even stranger, that Merlin was just as quiet, as Arthur, his eyes dark with fury, with an ocassional flicker of gold, which was the tell-tale sign, that he needed all his self-control not to blow up the chambers.

She truly started to feel dread settling into her bones, when Merlin curtly dismissed George- who’d appeared, to help Arthur with the armour,- and uncaring of his new status as a Lord, started helping her brother out of the armour, with practiced ease. Not even Arthur chastied Merlin, that he was no longer a servant, to do such things.

“What happened?” asked Gwen, finally gathering her courage to ask.

“The bandits weren’t bandits, but knights and soldiers from Gwynned.” Arthur said darkly. “I offered peace to Caerleon. He didn’t accept, yet I told him I would not attack, if he left Everwick in peace. When we turned to leave… they attacked us from behind…”

“We fought, to defend ourselves.” Merlin said. “I didn’t use magic, for the fear of harming others unnecesserily… but it was pointless. Caerleon almost killed Arthur. Arthur just barely deflected the blade, but his momentum was so great, that with the next suble shift, Excaliur beheaded Caerleon.”

Morgana gasped and Gwen’s eyes went wide with shock. “But… but that…”

“It means war.” Arthur said. “Queen Annis won’t let this go. We’ve to prepare for war.”

Morgana felt her stomach twist, her food threatening to come back. War. _War_ , when they’d been trying to bring peace…

She closed her eyes and muttered a hurried prayer to the Tripple Goddess for protection.

* * *

It was days later, when Arthur was glaring heatedly at the strack of never ending paperwork, that Sir Leon stumbled into his chambers, uninvited, startling Galvyn, who appeared behind his back with drawn blades.

Leon stumbled and held out both hands for the Bloodguard to see. Arthur held up a hand, halting the man, who still lingered, just on the edge of visibility. Leon eyed Galvyn a moment longer, a bit wary, as he no doubt, had noticed both the flash of steel and gold, which indicated magic. Arthur had long gotten used to the six men slipping in and out of the shadows all day long. They were Merlin’s guards, but ever since Merlin’s long-ago visit to the Crystal Cave, the Bloodguards had taken to following himself, Morgana and Gwen as much, as they did Merlin. (These days, they even lingered aroud Mordred, when the young teen was wandering far off.)

Arthur placed his quill down and looked at Leon. “What is it?”

“Sire. A messenger this minute arrived.” his First Kinght said.

Arthur frowned a bit. “With what news?”

Leon’s eyes darkened with worry. “An army. They crossed our border at first light.”

“An army? Whose army?” he asked, even tough he knew the answer, before Leon finished it. He was kind of expecting it, after all…

“Gwynned’s, led by Queen Annis.”

Arthur exhaled slowly and looked Leon dead in the eyes. “Warn Merlin and prepare for march.” he commanded.

* * *

Arthur gazed down at the map of his kingdom, before briefly glancing at the rest of his council Merlin, as always, stood by his side. His lords all had resolute and angry expressions. They’d been told what happened and now, that Annis had called her army, they were ready to ride. Arthur knew, he had their full support.

They trusted him with their lives.

“At a forced march, Caerleon's men will reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow, which means we have no choice. We must intercept them before they reach the Ridge of Landshire. That way, we hold the high ground. The knights of Camelot make ready as I speak.”

A part of him was not happy. War was not how he wished to bring peace. This wasn’t a conquest… He wanted to unite the lands, not conquer them. But Caerleon had been a fool and Annis’ wish for vegeance left him no choice.

No one said a word. He glanced at the map, then at Merlin. Merlin gave a tiny nod and Arthur saw the briefest spark of gold, in the endless sea of dark blue. “We ride at dawn.”

So it starts…

* * *

Gwen bit her lower lip, as she watched from the battlements, Morgana by her side, dressed like the Princess she was, with the crown resting on her black locks. Since both Arthur and Merlin were riding off again,- they were doing that disturbingly lot, these days- she would be in charge. But, if Gwen had to guess, her friend would do so, that it would be the two of them. She kept whispering, that the people would have to get used to her leading, as she’d be their Queen.

“Will they be back?” Mordred whispered, as the boy stood and watched, sandwiched between her and Morgana. His pale eyes were full of worry.

“They will be. They always come back.” Morgana said, steely convicition radiating off of her.

“It’s different now.” she whispered. “Arthur’s King… Merlin is… well, Merlin is Merlin, but this is _war_.”

“And we know Merlin.” Morgana said, her voice only wavering for a second. “He’ll sacrifice himself, if it means the safety of Arthur and Camelot. Arthur will come back for sure. I only hope Merlin won’t tempt fate too much, immortal or not.”

For once, Gwen agreed with the Seer fully. She hoped to see King, warlock and knights back together and kicking.

* * *

Arthur frowned, as the army gathered behind his back. His closest knights, Leon, Kay, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine were the first ones in the line. The six, whom he trusted with the coordination of the army. Merlin was next to him, sitting atop his own horse, blue cloak draped around his shoulders. It was his horse, which was draped in the red of Camelot, as Merlin had insisted wearing his own cloak, instead of one, similar to the knights’. But it didn’t matter all that much, half the back of the blue fabric was dominated by the golden dragon.

Annis’ army was massive as well, but Arthur knew, that he still had the advantage of numbers. Plus, Merlin alone… well, he didn’t really want to see, what his Court Sorcerer could do, if trully pissed. He’d stopped doubting Merlin’s magic a long ago. After seeing him come back from death and after the dispay before Caerleon died…

“Are you ready, Arthur?” Melrin asked, gazing at Gwynned’s men with narrowed eyes.

“As ready, as I’ll ever be.” he said, unseathing Excalibur with pracitced ease. Even after all this time, it amazed him, how well the blade settled into his grip. A true, beautiful instrument of war.

His attention was turned to the sky, when he caught a faint thunder-like sound in the distance. He ignored it at first, but as it grew nearer by the minute, he turned and his eyes went wide. Kilgharrah swooped low and his army almost bloted, but then, Merlin’s voice sounded in his mind. And by the sudden stillness, he knew that every knight and soldier had heard it.

_“Do not panic. He’d come, for I have called him. Part and allow him to land. He is an ally, none of you shall be harmed, I swear it on the Old Religion.”_

The men shifted, but slowly, they parted, just as Melrin requested. While the army rearranged itself to allow landing space, Kilgharrah made a circle above them. Arthur could feel the sudden uneasiness in Annis’ men. Kilgharrah touched down lightly, despite his great size, taking care not to harm his men.

Arthur dipped his head to the dragon and the ancient creature returned the gesture.

King and warlock shared a look, before they rode forward to meet with Annis. The Queen’s expression was icy. “Queen Annis. Please, cease this folly.” he said, “Let us not go to war. I wish for peace.”

“ _Peace_?” she asked coldly, bitterly. “You ask for peace, after my most faithful men had brought back the cold body of my _husband_?”

“Caerleon had attacked us.” Merlin cut in coldly, warningly. “King Arthur had allowed him to leave. He attacked us, when our backs were _turned_.”

The Queen’s eyes flashed. „I do not believe that. My husband was not like that.“ she yanked the reins of her horse and the animal danced backwards with a neigh. „You’ll pay for this.“

Arthur’s eyes darkened. „It’s war you want, then war you get.“ he said. „Remember I did not wish for this.“

 _„Kilgharrah, father, go!“_ Merlin called, as they steered their horses back towards the Camelot army.

They barely made it back to their previous positions, when Kilgharrah snapped his wings open and took to the skies with a mighty roar. Everyone watched in fear.

Arthur hummed and watched, as dragon and Dragonlord swooped low and Kilgharrah let loose a yet of fire. In the distance another roar sounded and even Aithusa turned up, joining. He was surprised, that dragons grew so fast...

Tough Merlin had said something about their growth being linked to the balance and power of magic. Apperently, since the four of them had banded together, the balance had shifted and magic had been gradually growing stronger, despite his father’s increased hunt, before he died.

People screamed in fright, as Kilgharrah made a sharp turn and blated the last lines with fire once more. They waited... and waited...

 _„They’re scattered.“_ Balinor called. _„Many of them caught by the fire. Now’s the chance to end this fast.“_

„For Cameot!“ he cried, raising Excalibur high.

„For Camelot!“ the army thundered behind him, as they charged forward. Above them, the two dragons roared, circling restlessly waiting for yet another chance to strike. Not that it mattered. Even this had been a great help and perhaps they could end this fast...

Arthur clashed with a knight, the stranger’s eyes full of anger. It was a wild, if short clash of blades, as he beheaded the man- this time purposefully,- to move ahead. Merlin was not too far off, his blue cloak a dead giveaway. Arthur noted, that there were times, when he purposefully used his sword, tough the flashes and waves of magic were unmistakable.

Battle cries and the cold song of steel filled the air.

* * *

As the moon rose high above them, the two armies parted, the warriors glaring heatedly at one another. Arthur sat atop Llamrei, the mare stomping restlessly. Merlin and Balinor- who’d joined them on the ground a few hours ago and let Kilgharrah go and swoop the enemy on his own, when possible,- flanking him. The mayhem had quieted down, but it was far from over. The orange glow of the dying fires still lingered, the ground ashen and blood soaked.

He had a wound on his arm, tough it was nothing serious. Merlin’s closeness spared him that- his brother was truly frightening, if he wanted to be. He’d managed to fight the men, who’d targeted him, while still protecting Arthur (read, saving his life from being stabbed from behind).

Arthur frowned, glancing down at the wound. He’d come out almost unscratched, but many had lost their lives, bood flowing in reivers. „This can’t go on.“ he muttered. „I don’t want to build Albion on bloodshed.“

„Neither of us do, Arthur.“ Merlin agreed softly. „But we’ll have to win this, for Annis to listen...“

Arthur’s eyes drifted, closed, as he nudged his horse towards the camp. „So, win we shall, brother.“

* * *

It cost five days of constant clashes of steel, rain of dragonfire and magic, for Annis to realise, that she could not win. After seeing a particularly impressive and firghtening display from Merlin, the Queen realised, that Camelot could have very well stormed Gwynned and burned it to the ground.

So, on the sixth day, they met again, on the middle of the field. Annis with her most trusted knight and Arthur with Merlin. Arhtur didn’t twitch. He held the Queen’s gaze, challengingly. They could continue to fight, but then, Annis’ army would be destroyed. She was in no position to demand anything, not after it was her husband, who’d started this.

After the heated match of stares, the Queen dipped her head. „You win, Pendragon.“ she said at last. „What are your terms?“

„My terms remain the same, as I offered to your husband. Draw your men away from Everwick and yeild it.“

The Queen studied him for a long moment, before nodding slowly. „What else?“

„As a compensation for this war, short as it was, I wish for you to pay quarter of my loses in gold.“

The Queen blinked and raised an eyebrow, surprise and disbelief settling on her face. „Only quarter of it?“

Arthur glanced at Merlin, than at Kilgharrah, who lay father away, napping. Aithusa was most likely with Balinor somewhere in the camp. After a moment, he looked back at the Queen. „We both know you lost much more.“ he stated. „As for taxes. I will raise them for any goods coming from Gwynned for an entire year.“

Annis pressed her lips into a thin line, before nodding slowly. She studied him for a long moment. „Maybe, my husband had been wrong. You’re more your mother’s son, than Uther’s.“

„Something I wish to keep that way.“ Arthur said slowly. „My father ruled well, but he had his faults.“

Annis bowed her head and Arhtur nodded. Then she steered her horse away. Arthur watched for a long moment, before looking at Merlin. „How about we go home?“

Merlin smiled. „I’d like that very much, Sire.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not really happy with this, but I´ve no idea how to write such things... Maybe it still made some sense. Leave comments, if you have tips, how could I improve writing parts/scenes like this. Thanks. :3
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Comments mean inspiration and energy for writing the next chapter! :3


	58. With All My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with S5 E9. They just share a title, because I thought it fitting.  
> I know nothing of celtic/wiccan marriages, so I did a little google search, tough it will have my own ideas there too...

It was a week after the brief war with Gwynned, that Arthur announced his intention to marry. Morgana, of course, knew that this will happen- that Gwen and Arthur would marry- but the annoncement, had come out of the blue.

„Sire?“ one of the councilors asked. She’d been asked to join this meeting, because Merlin had to leave and speak with some druids.

„Yes, Lord Randall?“

„May I be so bold and ask, when Princess Morgana is getting married?“

Morgana twitched at the question. She wished, she had her sword, so she could run trough the man for asking. Arthur caught her gaze, before looking at the fat fool. „Yes, you may. We shall be married on the same day. I will marry Lady Guinevere and Morgana is to marry Lord Merlin.“

Morgana bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from grinning, like a fool and whooping in happiness. She’ll be getting... wait. On the same day? She looked at Arthur questioningly. _„Why on the same day?“_

„Your advisor?“ Lord Randall asked in shock. „Wouldn’t it be wise to make a more... political match?“

 _„Merlin said that getting married under the full moon means a blessing, that’s why. Who I am to question Emrys on the matters of the Old Religion?“_ he asked cheekily.

Mogana faked a cough to hide her laughter. Her brother’s eyes were glinting and she could see he had a hard time keeping the grin off his face. A moment later, his demeanour was perfect, as he looked at Randall. She doubted anyone had noticed the momentary slip. They had been blind enough to never find out Merlin had magic, when he’d been performing the most powerful spells under their noses on daily basis...

„It is a perfectly political match, My Lord.“ Arthur stated. „Merlin is a figure of prophecy for the magical community...“

Morgana almost snorted. _„Aren’t we all, dear Caradoc?“_

Arthur threw him a look before continouing. „... and the High Priest of the Old Religion, as well as the Lord of Druids. In short, their leader.“

The lords shared uneasy glances. „Like a king?“ Lady Merion asked with distease.

„No.“ Morgana said, unable to contain herself. Everyone looked at her.

„But the King just said...“ she started.

„I _heard_ my brother, Lady Merion.“ she deadpanned. „I merely said Merlin is _not_ the king of magical community. He’s merely their guide, so to say. The one, who makes sure magic’s balance is maintained. The one, who has the closest link to the Triple Goddess.“

„But...“

„Why not a King, you ask?“ Arthur cut in, obviously losing his patience with the prodding woman. Merion looked at him before nodding. „Because Merlin had sworn loyalty to me in front of the council of the magical community. That’s why.“

The lords and Merion all gaped at Arthur and Morgana smiled. Noblity wouldn’t believe anything about the prophecy, but it didn’t matter. In this case, half-truths were good enough to allivate their fears.

Arthur cleared his troath and looked at Randall. „You asked wh I’d let Morgana marry Merlin. It is simple. Merlin is their leader and Morgana is my sister. The magical commuity would see this as a true end of my father’s hunt. They’ll see, that I meant peace, when I lifted the ban. It is a show of trust.“

Qiet mutter ran trough the room, but in the end, the coucil agreed without too much protest. They’d seen and heard, what Merlin was capable of. Morgana knew, they feared him and this would calm them. Seeing a powerful warlock bound to the King so closely, they could feel assured of his loyalty.

 _’Funny.’_ Morgana noted, as she gazed at the many faces, _’Merlin had always had more loyalty to Arthur, than these fat fools. I’d bet my magic, that even now, they might plot to grab more power.’_ she almost snorted out loud. _’And they dare questioning Merlin’s loyalty...’_

„Then, it is decided.“ Arthur declared at last, standing up slowly. „Princess Morgana shall marry Lord Merlin. Their union shall be the assurance of peace between magic and the Pendragon line.“

* * *

Arthur was surprised, when his council didn’t protest to a druid elder officiating both his and Morgana’s marriage. He would have expected something, but there was nothing. They just stared at him silently for a long time and then all of them muttered something, which Arthur took as agreement.

So, four days after the announcement of the double marriage, a whole party took off from Camelot, Merlin leading the way.

„Where will we go, Merlin?“ he asked.

Merlin glanced at him. „Iseldir will be officiating my and Morgana’s marriage.“

Arthur nodded. „I see. And what about mine and Guinevere’s?“

Merlin gave a sheepish smile. „That’s something I was planning on asking. Well, we could ask Iseldir to do it, or if you like, I could do it for you. Your ceremony will come before ours.“

Arthur blinked owlishly. „You? I... you... _wait_ , you could officiate the ceremony?!“

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. „Of course, I can. I’m a High Priest, Arthur. So. To point, please. Would you like me to do it, or not?“

Arthur nodded slowly. „Yes, Merlin. I’d like that.“

The warlock grinned and gave a mocking bow, careful not to fall from his sadle. „Thank you for honouring me, Your Highness.“

Arthur snorted. „When do you stop being an idiot, Merlin?“

Merlin grinned even wider. „When you stop being a prat.“

„I pity my sister for marrying an idiot.“

„I pity Gwen for marrying such a big prat.“ the warlock shot back immediately.

The two of them were giving each other looks, while the knights and the two brides were laughing themselves silly (it’s been such a long time, since they heard this banter). The other guests- not including Gaius, who was shaking his head in disbelief,- were staring wide-eyed at the pair.

It cost half the day to get there, where the druids were waiting, but, Arthur decided, that it was worth it. The scenery was breath-taking and the number of druids gathered was surprising. But then again, they were all figures of their prophecies, so Arthur guessed, he should have expected the crowd. His knights and Lords were uneasy, but Arthur felt at ease.

Kilgharrah’s and Aithusa’s arrival- the older dragon carrying Balinor and Hunith,- caused some unrest among the Camelot party, but Arthur quickly reminded those gathered, that they owed the quick victory against Annis, to the dragons. That cut their protests of dragons being present short.

* * *

Barely an hour after their arrival, Merlin stood under the massive oak tree, Arthur and Gwen before him. Arthur wearing his armour and his ceremonial cape with his crown. Mordred stood a few steps away from Merlin, holding the cushion, that had Gwen’s crown on it, waiting patiently to be worn.

Merlin looked at the couple. _„Are you two ready?“_

 _„Yes.“_ came their answer as one.

 _„And make it quick, Merlin.“_ Arthur urged. _„Before I forget, what I’m supposed to say!“_

Smiling, he looked at the gathered crowd. „Dear guests, friends, family, Lords and Ladies. Today we are gathered to witness the uion of two people, who love each other with all their heart. Today, they make their wovs before the Triple Goddess and they’d wished for you to witness this sacred bond’s creation.“

Merlin turned to Arthur. Their eyes met. „Do you, Arthur Caradoc Pendragon, take this woman to be your wife?“

Arthur looked lovingly at Gwen. „I do.“

Merlin nodded, turning to the bride. „Do you, Guinevere Arien, take this man to be your husband?“

„I do.“

Merlin’s eyes glowed gold, as the white and gold fabric was tied with his magic. „Now you are bound one to the other, with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding, before the final vows are made. To learn what you need to know - to grow in wisdom and love. That your marriage will be strong. That your love will last in this life and beyond.”

Then, he slipped off the now-tied fabric and both of them slipped the rings on each others fingers.

 _“And now, the vow_.” Merlin whispered. “ _Together.”_

Blue and brown met and they spoke together. “I take you my heart, at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honour, through all that may come. Through all our lives together in all our lives, may we be reborn that we may meet and know and love again and remember.”

“And from this day forth, you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Arthur leaned over and kissed Gwen shortly, before they parted and turned to the crowd, their rings glinting beautifully.

“Long live the King!” Merlin called. “Long live the Queen!”

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!”

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!”

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!”

* * *

Merlin fidgeted with his cape, but his mother glared and whacked his hand away. „Stop now, Merlin! You were completely composed half an hour ago, what changed?“

Merlin gave her a half-hared glare. „I don’t _know_.“ he snapped sarcastically. „Maybe the change is, that I’m getting married, instead of officiating a marriage!“

She rolled her eyes and nudged him towards the crowd. „Go, go.“

Merlin huffed and did just that. He walked up to the oak tree, where Morgana and Iseldir were already waiting. By now, the full moon was high in the sky, torches and magic providing them with light. Morgana was breath-takingly beautiful in her silver-white gown, pearls adorning her flowing black tresses.

They joined hands and Iseldir started speaking. „Dear guests, friends, family, Lords and Ladies. Today we are gathered to witness the union of two people, who love each other with all their heart. Today, they make their vows before the Triple Goddess and they’d wished for you to witness this sacred bond’s creation.“

The silence was as thick, as the first time, when Arthur stood here, in his stead. „Do you, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius, take this woman to be your wife?“

„I do.“ he said. He felt his throat growing dry. Goddess, how will he say the vow? He gulped.

Iseldir’s gaze turned to Morgana. „Do you, Morgana Léoma Pendragon, take this man to be your husband?“

„I do.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn´t write Merlin/Morgana ceremony completely, because it´s the very same as Arthur and Gwen´s. A bit shorther, than planned, but I´m happy!  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :3


	59. Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses

Merlin stood, frozen, staring wide-eyed at Arthur, as the King took his seat with a pleased expression on his face and started eating. Gwen and Morgana seemed surprised at first, but now, both women had the same happy smile on their faces.

Merlin sat down too and reached for the food not far away. It looked delicious. Yesterday, they’d gotten married – Merlin was sure, that he felt the magic of the Goddess, stronger than ever before, as if she was approving of his choice. They started back to Camelot early and it seemed to have been with a reason. There had been a feast gathered, the Hall brimming with colour- most of it tough, was red for the Pendragons and blue for the Ambrosious’.

Back to the important things. Like staring disbelievingly at Arthur.

 _„What was that for?“_ he asked, his mind not yet wrapped around the speech Arthur had said.

Arthur threw him a look. _„What you deserve, of course. Plus, we’re family. Well, not in blood, but I’ve considered you a brother for a very long time now and you know it. Morgana and Gwen had both agreed.“_ he said, discreetly nodding his head at Gwen and Morgana.

Gwen sat on Arthur’s left, while he was seated on Arthur’s right and Morgana next to him, at the high table. Elyan sat next to Gwen, while his mother, father and Gaius sat next to Morgana.

Merlin glared a little. _„I don’t think this was included in the Prophecies.“_

Arthur threw him an amused glance. „ _You kept twisting those to your liking, Merlin. Can’t I do the same? I mean, those things already say you’ll stand by me, and we’ll unite Albion.“_ he gave a tiny shrug. _„So, this is it.“_

Merlin huffed and turned to eat. As if being First Advisor hadn’t been enough. No, no...

Arthur just had to do this. Because, it was only fair for a princess to have a husband of her standing. So, -because why in the Goddess not?!- Arthur had made him a Prince. Him. _A Prince_.

Oh, he was still Ambrosius in name, but the thing was, that his new title was _prince_. Not to mention, him and Morgana had publicly given a seal, so shall Arthur die without an Heir, the throne would be his and Morgana’s. (Which, if ever happened, would mean, that he’d officially have to change his name to Pendragon....)

 _’No.’_ he told himself firmly. _’That’s not going to happen. Never. Everything’s prefect, no reason to assume otherwise.’_

As if Arthur calling him brother in front of his council hadn’t been enough...

However, he didn’t really have time to sulk, because the food was taken away and it was time to dance. Excitedly, Gwen and Morgana dragged them into the middle of the room to dance. The other nobles parted for them.

 _„Morgana, I can’t dance! At least Arthur can guide Gwen and no one will notice!“_ he panicked. _„But... I’m supposed to be the one guiding you! Much better... you’ve probably taught her all she needs to know, by now!“_

Her pale green eyes glinted. _„Don’t worry, love. I’ll guide you with my magic. No one will know.“_ she said reassuringly.

So, with dread growing in the pit of his stomach, Merlin wrapped a hand around his wife’s- he was _married_!- waist.

As it turned out, the dance wasn’t as bad, as he thought it to be. In fact, it was pretty easy (or Morgana was a very good instructor). They danced two rounds, before switching partners. By the time he had to dance with Gwen, he felt confident enough not to slip up.

 _„You’re doing good, Merlin.“_ Gwen praised, as they spun around.

_„Morgana’s good at this, but I’m sure you know it first-hand, don’t you?“_

Gwen giggled into his thoughts. „ _Indeed. We spent a few days dancing. She taught me the most essential parts and slowly the rest. I’m still not as good, as Lady, who’s been doing this for years, but much better, than I would have been, without her help. Arthur’s got two left feet, after all.“_ Merlin bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing out loud at the jab. _„Alright, maybe not.“_ the Queen amended. _„After all, as it turns out, footwork for swordsmen is something like a dance. But he still prefers that, to dancing.“_

Merlin snorted. _„Typical Arthur.“_

* * *

The next day, when Morris came to wake him, Morgana was curled into him, every inch of her bare skin like fire. The poor lad went pale and wide-eyed, when he realised, Morgana was curled in his arms.

„I-I’ll co-come back la-later.“ he stammered, dropping even the tray- which he luckily caught with his magic, before it could clatter on the floor and wake Morgana,- before hurriedly closing the door behind him.

Merlin huffed and floated the tray of food to the desk. Once it was safely resting on the wood, he turned back to Morgana, caressing her long hair, before falling asleep again.

* * *

It was almost noon, when Merlin finally stumbled out of his chambers, hurrying towards the council chambers. Great Goddess, if he was late, Arthur would have his head. He opened the door with a flash of his eyes, even before the guards could properly greet him. The other council members were already seated, tough Arthur was still missing.

„Good day, My Lords.“ With a tiny, relived sigh, he slipped into his seat. At least, the prat can’t mutter about him being late...

The council members nodded their heads with reluctant mutters of ’Sire’. Ah, that would need some getting used to. Only Gaius seemed amused. Merlin glared at him. _„Not a word.“_

 _„I wasn’t going to say anything, Merlin.“_ the physician said.

 _„The look on your face was enough.“_ he shot back with narrowed eyes.

Even before Gaius could say anything else, Arthur arrived. He strode over to his seat, giving him a brief nod. „As you know, in a few days, we’ll have an important even taking place...“ he said, as he sat down. „Six rulers and their heirs will be travelling to Camelot for peace talks...“

* * *

Morgana watched the courtyard, a myriad of colours, as the servants and stable hands worked for everything to be perfect. Today was a day, that would go down in the history books, she was sure. After all, Arthur had called the other five monarch’s to Camelot, so peace, _true_ peace, could be achieved. He was doing what the Prophecies spoke of.

Uniting Albion.

The thought made her smile. She saw, as the many men and women watched the camelotians with wary interest. Now, with the ban lifted, seeing her and Merlin do magic at every step, they were gaining confidence. Many had come out, as sorcerers and some of them used that to complete their chores more precisely or help others complete theirs.

„It’s beautiful, isn’t it?“ Merlin whispered, coming up behind her, wrapping an arm around her. „This liveliness. The peace.“

She smiled and hummed. „Indeed. When you first came to Camelot... I saw something in you. As time passed, I saw, as you gradually changed Arthur into a better man, yet I would have never thought this would come out of your joint work.“

„It’s ours, ´Gana.“ he whispered, breathing a kiss onto her neck. „ _Ours_. You and Gwen have helped just as much.“

She giggled, his breath tickling. „Merlin, not where everyone can see.“

„Who cares?“ he said. „We’re on the top of the world, Morgana. The prophecy is finally coming to life. Nothing can change that now.“

* * *

Merlin hummed listening to the announcement of guests from the other side of the door, as they entered.

„Queen Annis and Prince Alistair of Gwynned.“

„King Rodor and Princess Mithian of Nemeth.“

„King Olaf and Princess Vivian of Dyfed.“

„King Odin and Queen Frigga of Cornwall.“

„King Godwyn and Princess Elena of Gawant.“

„King Alined of Deorham.“

„King Bayard of Mercia.“

Merlin frowned and looked at his wife. „I don’t want to go.“ he pouted. „Why had I even let Arthur...“

„Shush, now.“ Morgana reprimanded, elbowing him in the ribs. „It’s his way of showing, that he cares and that he trusts you with everything he holds dear, above all else.“

Merlin sighed, as they walked over to the door. „I know. But I’m not a prince material...“

Morgana snorted. „Just do that you always do. Give that all-powerful warlock act. It works perfectly well. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were raised a noble. Or even a prince.“

Merlin huffed. „Gwen’s the only one, who understands.“ he mumbled under his breath, as the doors opened again. This would be the day, when Albion was born.

„Princess Morgana and Prince Merlin of Camelot!“


	60. Élan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When asked about the meaning of the word "élan", Hietala said he heard from Holopainen that "it is a metaphor for this hunger and thirst for life, for the right here and now and the 'go at it and get it'."
> 
> Wikipedia

_Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk_   
_In tongues from the time before man_   
_Listen to a daffodil tell her tale_   
_Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn_   
  
_The meadows of heaven await harvest_   
_The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched_   
_The elsewhere creatures yet unseen_   
_Finally your number came up, free fall awaits the brave_

**\- Élan** BY Nightwish

* * *

Laughter filled the fresh, spring air, as four individuals raced trough the forest, their mounts’ hooves thrumping against the soil. Three horses- one black, and two bay- and a white unicorn thundered trough the woods, as their riders teased each other, taking turns in the forest so they could win the race.

They were playing like children.

No one would guess, that the four riders were in fact, grown men and women, with children of their own. Not only that, but they were all noble born.

The youngest of the four, toched the massive oak tree, which was their destination and flashed the arrivig three a triumphant grin. „I win!“ he stated.

The blonde, atop the black war horse, scowled. He looked regal, even with the sour expression on his face. „Only becuase Silverwind is your partner. Unicorns are faster, than horses.“

The black-haired man rolled his eyes. „Don’t be such a prat, Arthur! One would think, that you’d grown out of it, being a King and father, but _no_.“

The two women giggled at the familiar banter. „Your Majesties! Wait up!“ somoene called in the distance. The four riders shifted their positions to watch the group of knights in red approach. Their knights.

For the four, were in fact, the four most important people of Albion. High King Arthur Pendragon, High Queen Guinevere Pendragon, Princess Morgana Pendragon and Prince Merlin Ambrosius of Camelot.

A few moments later, the retinue of knights finally caught up. Most of them had disbelieving expressions on their faces, as they shook their heads. „Relax, Leon.“ Arthur grinned. „We’ve got a few days, before we have to arrive in Nemeth, for Queen Mithian’s wedding.“

„Still,“ insisted the honey-blonde-haired knight. „We shouldn’t be late.“

„You know they’re right.“ came a much younger voice.

Merlin shifted his gaze and found his own Bloodguards, dressed in black, mixing with the Kinghts of the Round Table. „Where’s the fun loving kid, huh, Mordred?“ he asked, looking at his youngest Bloodguard, who was almost like his own son.

„Still here.“ he said with a shrug. „I just know when I’m on duty.“

„Smart.“ someone muttered at the back.

„Did you say _something_ , _Sir_ Gwaine?“ asked the Queen with narrowed eyes.

Said knight went deathly pale. „No-nothing, Your Majesty.“

„Let’s go, before Gwen kills poor Gwaine.“ Merlin muttered, nudging Silverwind. The other knights snickered, only Elyan throwing Gwaine sympathic looks, as they continoued towards Nemeth.

Merlin glanced at the sky and marvelled at the simple, calm beauty of nature.

It had been four years ago, that the first peace talks were held in Camelot and a few months later, they had been successful. Halfway trough the fifth month, the other monarchs agreed, that if they wished to keep Albion united, they’d need someone to guide them trough it.

So, much to Merlin’s eternal glee, Arthur had been crowned High King and Gwen the High Queen, which of course, meant more paperwork for Arthur. (Hah, the Goddess was indeed just! Arthur was getting a payback, for dumping all the paperwork on him for so long!)

Magic was thrieving and the lands had been united under the Pendragon banner. Commoners and magic-users alike, were singing praises of House Pendragon, far and wide across Albion. The Prophecy had been fulfilled.

Three years ago, both Gwen and Morgana birthed the first children. Crown Princess Ygraine Pendragon and Prince Balinor Ambrosius-Pendragon. More recently, three more children had been born. Tristan Tom Pendragon and the twins Hunith and Vivianne Ambrosius-Pendragon.

They couldn’t be happier. Everything was perfect.

„You’re awfully quiet, Merlin.“ Arthur remarked, yanking the warlock from his musings. „Something’s wrong?“

Merlin smiled and shook his head. „None at all. I was just thinking of the children.“

Arthur chuckled. „You know your mother will take care of them and the nanny will help. They’ll be fine for a week without us.“

„I know.“ he said, glancing at the sky.

His father had died a few days after his son’s birth of an illness. Merlin had known immediately. There had been a shift in his soul, when he inherited his father’s Dragonlord Voice. But, he remembered, that his father had asked not to cry for him. So, instead of shedding tears, they decided to honour him, by naming their newborn child after him.

Ygraine was born a week later and even before Arthur could see his daughter, Gwen had already decided the name. Arthur had been so happy, that it was almost too much for Merlin.

Then, six months ago, Gwen birthed a healthy son, much to everyone’s joy, tough Arthur, going against all tradition, declared that Ygraine would follow him on the throne, useless she herself decided otherwise, when of age. That had caused some scandal... but Arthur’s rule was the start of a new age. Everything had been changed, so Merlin wasn’t too surprised.

Four months ago, Morgana birthed two healthy twin daughters, tough it had almost taken her. Gaius had been determined to save Morgana, but she was beyond everything, but magic. But the magic of Life and Death was dangerous to tamper with...

In the end, on Gaius’ urging, Merlin used the ancient power and traded the old physician’s life (who was strubborn, that it should be _him_ , since there wasn’t much left for him) for Morgana’s. Gaius had lived a long life, dedicating himself to healing and saving lives. Even with his death, he’d saved a life. It was a fitting way for him to go, they all admitted. The whole city mourned his passing, but he’d been mourned a hero, who saved th Princess.

According to rumours, Agravaine had been caught by Sarumm of Amata and died in capture. They never bothered to check, it was a kind of death a traitor deserved. Kara had attacked during the ceremony, where Arthur and Gwen had been crowned the rulers of Albion, but she had been killed by the Bloodguard, before anyone could get seriously hurt. So, while the celebration had been ruined, they were still happy. The last known- and alive- enemy of Camelot had fallen on the very day, which marked the true birth of Albion.

Everything was, as it should be.

Albion was peaceful, magic was free and they one big family.

„Cooome onn, Merlin!“ Arthur shouted, breaking him from his thoughts. „If you keep being the lazy idiot, we’ll be late from Nemeth!“ Arthur shouted, so far away, that he was almost invisible. „Or are you two old women, who can barely stand?!“

Merlin twitched a bit. „Did you hear that, Silverwind? Caradoc thinks we’re slow, old hags.“

The uicorn huffed angrily. _„We won the race, if I remember correctly.“_

„Exactly.“ he smiled, patting the animal’s neck. „How about we remind them of that?“

 _„Gladly, Emrys.“_ she said. Merlin smirked and gripped the unicorn’s mane tigher, as she took off swiftly, like an arrow shot from a corssbow.

„Lazy, old prat!“ Merlin shouted, as Silverwind sped past Thunder.

„You just wait, _Mer_ lin!“ Arthur shouted indigniantly and kicked his horse.

„Don’t you dare leaving us behind!“ Morgana shouted.

„We’re here too, y’know!“ Gwen said and they kicked their horses too. As the four raced towards Nemeth, the Knights of the Round Table and the Bloodguards watched on with long-suffering expressions.

„Hey, Merlin, mate, I’m playing too! But if I beat Queenie Arthur, than you’re paying me a drink!“ Gwaine said, tossing the apple, which he’d been chewing, to the side. As Gwaine sped away, soon catching up to the four, the others just groaned.

„This will be a long ride, even tough they’re racing there and we’ll probably the first ones to arrive.“ Kay mumbled and the rest of the retinue kicked their horses, trying to keep the four royals and the apple-loving drunk in sight.

* * *

_“... many men say that there is written upon his tomb this verse: **’Hic jacet Arthurus, Rex quondam, Rexque futurus.’**_ ” (Le Morte d’ Arthur 21:7)

Here lies Arthur, King that was, King that will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand... this is the last chapter. Please leave comments :3
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading, as I had, while writing it. Until next time!


End file.
